


Remember Who You Were

by lovelymee23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, If it's bad I'm sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Not really sure what else to tag, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Sad, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 74
Words: 246,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymee23/pseuds/lovelymee23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles Stilinski is kidnapped at the age of five in a playground, John Stilinski will do everything in his power to bring his son home. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. After his wife dies of cancer, he tries to find his only son, but after eleven years he gives up hope.</p><p>Now Derek Hale and his pack decide to go on a trip to New York City. That one trip though, will make all the difference.</p><p>(Also, Marc is Stiles. Scott and Jackson are close, and Lydia is kind. I have no idea where this came from I just hope you guys like it... I'm nervous lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happend then.

Chapter 1

In a small trailer on a lot in Jersey, a young man is doing exactly what was asked of him. That mostly consists of dishes, laundry, cleaning, and cooking. It has been eleven years since Marc… I mean ‘ Stiles Stilinski ’ has been in a loving home.

Why don’t we start at the beginning of our story?

When Stiles Stilinski (Marc) was just five years old, he was kidnapped from a local park in Beacon Hills California. There was only one reason the man took Stiles. It was because of how vulnerable, he was. Plus, who in their right mind didn’t think the kid had nice eyes?

An amber alert was called out for the young boy, by his father (John) and mother (Claire). John had spent almost four years constantly looking at all the evidence he had, but sadly it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t keep up with his son’s disappearance because a short while later his wife was diagnosed with stage three lung cancer.

Months would go by and John could only watch as his wife got worse, and worse. On the day of their sons eighth birthday, they celebrated alone, just like all the other birthdays before. Two weeks later, the cancer took a turn for the worse. Claire was admitted in the hospital, and the doctors said she didn’t have much longer.

While John went in to say his goodbyes to his Claire, she smiled at him and said, “ John, I want you to promise me something.”

“Anything sweetheart.” John said through tears.

“Promise me that when Genim comes home, you give him a kiss for me?”

John tried to smile through the hurt, and said, “I promise Claire.”

“He’s alive John I know he is. A mother would know if their child was… was gone, but it doesn’t feel like that to me. Genim is alive John, and he’ll come home.”

John leaned in and kissed his wife’s cheek, “Sweetheart, just promise me something.”

“Anything John.”

“Help guide him home.”

Claire tried to smile, but it was so week. Never the less she said in a whisper, “I’ll guide him right to the front door.”

Claire fell asleep that night and never woke up. John kept his word to his wife, and he would make sure to kiss his son when he came home, because he knew Claire was guiding Genim back to him.

On Genim’s tenth birthday, John got elected to Sherriff and used all his power to find more evidence on his son’s return. However, the years started to get shorter and shorter, and before he knew it, his son had been missing for eleven years. He wanted to believe that his son was still alive, but finding him seemed impossible. Today Genim would be sixteen and John would have to celebrate it, alone, again.


	2. As of Right Now

“MARC!!!” Bradley’s scream echoed through the house. Heart pumping, and adrenaline coursing through his veins, Marc walked into the living room where his father was sitting on his recliner. 

“Yes?” Marc asked with a shaky breath.

“Tomorrow you have an appointment at ten. Don’t be up late.”

Marc felt his heart sink and took dropped his head, “But you said I didn’t have to do anything tomorrow,” he said in a quiet voice.

“Why the fuck would I say that?” Bradley asked rolling his eyes.

In almost a whisper, and dropping his head further he replied, “because you said I didn’t have to on my birthday.”

Bradley dropped his head and shook it, “damn it kid, I was drunk, and I’m running low on my supplies.” 

It was true in a way. His father was running low on his drugs, and Marc knows how his father gets when going through withdraw and from experience Marc doesn't want that to happen again. “Yeah, okay.” Was all Marc could say. 

That night Marc went to his tiny bed he was drawing in shaky breaths. He knew it was because of what he had to do tomorrow. He just hoped he didn’t have an appointment with Justin. He hated Justin. Not just because of what he did to Marc, but because of how he did it. He was mean, and he didn’t mind taking his aggression out on a sixteen year old kid. Somehow though, Marc managed to fall asleep knowing that his father would be happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning Marc woke up at around 7. He tried to put on a brave face, he really did, but his father broke that when he said, “Justin’s going to have you have you for a while. Maybe an hour and half.”

Marc dropped his head to stare at the dishes in the sink he was cleaning, and took a gutsy move by asking, “Does it have to be Justin?”

Bradley rolled his eyes at that comment and replied, “Yes it has to be Justin. What happened last time was your fault, not his.”

Marc remembered exactly what happened last time. Justin asked him to do something that he wasn’t particularly pleased with so he asked him to please stop, and, because Justin takes out his anger on Marc, Marc ended up with three broken ribs, and a bruised eye. 

“Dad?” Marc asked.

“What?”

“Do… do you think… do you think Justin could just keep me for an hour?”

“Why!?” His father asked in an ignorant voice. 

“W-well I just… I don’t…” Marc didn’t know what to say to not get his father angry. So he told him the truth. “I’m scared.”

His father slapped him across the face so hard that Marc fell to the floor. “The only person you should be scared of is me! Understand!?” 

“Yes.” Marc whispered. It took all his might to not grab his hurt face. Last time he did that, his father hit him harder. 

“Get the fuck ready to go you bastard.” His father said while stomping into the living room to fetch his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. I hope you guys like it.


	3. Turning Bad

The drive to Justin’s was entirely too short for Marc. When they pulled into their usual meeting spot, Justin was already out of his little blue neon waiting for Marc. He had a smug smile on his face, and Marc felt like he should just take off running. Something was defiantly off today. But Marc pushed that out of his head and figured that he was thinking this way just because he’s scared. 

His father always got out the old Chevy pick-up truck first to see how much Justin is selling. So Marc sat in silence while his father and Justin talked. Then before he knew it, his father got back in the car and said, “Okay, he get’s two hours. Sold me a lot of stuff today.”

Marc took a deep breath and looked at Justin through the windshield. “Okay I guess I’ll see you later.”

Marc exited the truck, and watched his father back away from the alley. When his father was gone, Marc felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Justin, but it still made him jump.

“Woah buddy, no need to be scared,” Justin said with a voice to calm for Marc's liking. “Come on, I have a special surprise for you today.” 

Marc didn’t say a word, he just followed Justin to his car, and slid into the passenger seat. His whole body was trembling. Justin must have realized that because the next thing Marc hears is, “It’s alright buddy, I won’t have you the entire two hours.”

That scared Marc, Justin always took his time with him. “What?” He asked in a shaky voice.

“Don’t worry you’ll see what I’m talking about.” Justin said in a somewhat cocky voice. 

The drive was about fifteen minutes to Justin’s house, but when he was still driving a half hour later, Marc was freaking out. He began panicking when Justin began taking roads Marc didn’t know. Justin is taking him further, and further away. “Where are we going?”Marc voice was small and innocent. 

“I told you it’s a surprise, you wouldn’t want me ruining it for you know would you?”

“But… my dad’s going to be mad.”

Justin slammed Marc's head down onto the dash board, and began yelling, “Shut the fuck up, and let me worry about your dad!”

A few minutes later, Justin pulled into an alleyway and there was another car there waiting. Justin turned to Marc and said while pointing at him, “Wait here.”

Marc’s nerves were going through the roof while he watched Justin talk to the guy. The next thing Marc knew his car door was being thrown open and Marc was being dragged to the other man’s car. He stopped in front of Justin and said, “What are you doing?” Marc said in a panicked voice.

“Well buddy,” Justin said with an evil smirk. “This here is my friend Adrian. I showed him a few pictures and he decided to buy you.” 

Marc’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean buy me? I’m not for sale.” That of course, got him a punch across the face.

Justin watched Marc fall to the ground and turned back to the guy, “Don’t worry, he’s usually really quiet. No attitude from this one, but you might have to make sure your not the one to be messed with.” 

Marc was slowly standing back up and was rubbing his cheek. Adrian began circling Marc and was rubbing his chin. “Hm, I’ll take him.” 

Marc began to really panic then. “Justin, please, my dad said only three hours.” Once again Justin knocked him down again.

“Shut up Marc,” Justin turned his attention back to Adrian and continued, “Okay, how much?”

The man looked at Marc, who was sitting on the ground and smiled. “5,000.”

Justin smiled and shook the man’s hand. Next thing Marc knew he was being drug to the car and thrown in the back seat of the car. “Stop! Stop, please!” Marc’s cries were cut off by the slam of the car door. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He had no choice but to sit and wait in the back of the car. 

Adrian entered the car then in the backseat with Marc, and smiled at the scared boy. “Hello Marc. My name is Adrian.” Marc gulped the lump that began to form in his throat and tried to calm himself down. “Well Marc, we have a drive before we get home. A good two hours, why don’t you try to get some sleep. You’ll need your sleep.”

That broke Marc. He wanted to go back his dad. “Please, my dad is going to be looking for me. Please, I want to go home.” Marc cried as he pushed himself up against the back door. 

“Oh Marc, we are going home.” Adrian smiled, but when he saw Marc wasn’t going to stop crying he warned him. “Quit crying or I’m going to have to use drastic measures.” Marc tried to hold back the tears, honest, but he couldn’t. 

After almost ten minutes of non-stop crying, Adrian had enough. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a needle. Marc didn’t realize he was loading a needle up because he tried distancing himself from the situation at hand. Then Marc felt a pinch in his arm and he jumped to look at Adrian who was pushing the knock out drug in his system. 

It only took about thirty seconds before Marc fell asleep.


	4. I Just Want To Go Home

When Marc Woke up he was on a small bed in a dark room, and you could almost smell the mold. He stood up and walked around the room to try to feel around the room for something, anything that would help him escape. Of course though, there was nothing. It was a tiny room with nothing but a small bed. 

He sat back down on the edge of the bed and tried to not cry. However, because he kept thinking about how mad his dad is going to be, he began to get panic attacks. His throat was closing in on him, and he thought for sure he was going to die alone, in this damn basement. 

Then suddenly there was light coming in the room and Adrian was holding Marcs’ shoulders. “Come on Marc, breath with me, in and out, nice and slow.” Marc was doing as was commanded and slowly began to get air back in his lungs. 

“Ah, there you are Marc, you okay?” Adrian asked rubbing Marc's shoulders. 

Marc tried to pull away, but Adrian had a tight hold on his shoulders. “Now that you’re okay, we can have some fun.”

“I don’t want to… please.” Marc said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Marc, you’ve been asleep for almost four hours, and I’ve been waiting for you for a long time. Ever since Justin showed me that picture, so let’s just get right to it.” 

At that, Marc pushed Adrian off of him and took off to the door, only to be blocked by a large man. “Grab him, and tie him.” Marc heard Adrian’s voice say while he tried to get passed the large man.

“Please… please…please. I just want to go home, please.” Marc was grabbed by the top of his hair and the large man began dragging Marc to the bed by his hair. “Let me go! Let me go!” Marc begged as the larger man held him down on the bed, and Adrian slapped handcuffs on Marcs wrist, and handcuffed Marc to the head rest. 

“Okay, thanks for your help Jim.” Adrian said while shaking the larger man’s hand.

When Jim left the room, Adrian was watching Marc try to pull at the handcuffs. “Marc,” Adrian began to say, “I told you to not make me use drastic measures.” 

Marc was trying to ignore him, but he heard, “Marc.” He turned his head around just enough to see Adrian pull out his dick, “Mind your teeth.” The man said. 

“Please, please, please stop.” Marc said trying to get away. However he was forced to come face to face with a throbbing cock, and tried to close his eyes and kept his mouth shut. 

“Come on now Marc, open your mouth and we won’t have to take drastic measures.” Adrian’s voice cooed. 

Still Marc kept his mouth shut, at least until Adrian pinched Marc’s nose shut. Marc gasped for air and as soon as he opened his mouth, Adrian thrust his hips forward into Marc. Marc felt the large cock going down his throat, and tried not to gag. Adrian never once took it out of his mouth, and Marc was sure he was going to suffocate. That is until he pulled it out from the back of Marcs throat. However he didn’t take it all the way out of his mouth, and let Marc take in a couple seconds worth of air, before he started thrusting again. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been since Adrian left the room but Marc would swear up and down that it felt like years. After Adrian was done with Marc, he left the room without saying another word. Now, Marc laid there praying to God that he would just die. Begging God to take his life, to end it all right now. 

He didn't get that mercy though.


	5. Chapter 5

Eight years ago Derek Hale lost his entire family in a fire. Most people saw a young man who looked mean and hardcore, but underneath he was a nice guy. What most people don't know though is that Derek Hale is also a werewolf. When the fire happened he lost his entire pack. His family all died, his brothers, younger sister, and younger cousins. Everyone. Well everyone except his uncle Peter, and older sister Laura.

Just last year though, he gained a new pack. Scott McCall was wandering through the woods one night with his best friend Jackson, looking for a dead body. Laura's body to be exact. That’s the same night, Derek’s uncle Peter was out in all alpha, building strength. 

Peter came across the two young men, and attacked. The two boys got away, but not before they were both bitten. The two of them quickly learned of their abilities and needed guidance. That’s where Derek came in. He promised the two of them he would teach them control, if they helped Derek catch and kill Peter. 

Well hunters got involved and a lot people died. Kate Argent was the last victim Peter got, and Allison her niece, watched her die. Peter tried to kill Allison, but Derek, Scott, and Jackson got him outside, and that’s when Lydia stepped in. She threw a cocktail at Peter, and it caused him to catch on fire. That’s when Derek stepped in and slit his throat. The five of them took out Derek’s uncle and Derek was quickly teaching the two boys about control while their girlfriends hung around. 

With Derek as the new alpha, he took in lost and broken teenagers and gave them the bite. Scott wasn’t too happy about it, but then he came to understand when he met Erica. She was epilepsy and he knew kids made fun of her. So when she got the bite, she was cured from all her problems. Isaac was next, and Derek felt terrible for him because his father was abusive. Lastly Boyd, who didn’t have a friend in the world, got the bite and Derek gave him a family that loves him. They somehow grew together while fixing up the old Hale house that burned. Soon Isaac moved in with him, and Derek decided to get a job as a deputy. 

Allison and Lydia were sitting at the table as well and Derek actually like having the two around. Even though Allison’s family is werewolf hunters, Derek would trust her with his life. Lydia on the other hand… It’s not that Derek didn’t like her, it’s just that she was a lot to handle sometimes. 

Allison sat beside Scott and Lydia next to Jackson. Sometimes there puppy love was too much to handle, but Derek didn’t mind having the two girls around. Derek knew that Lydia was a secret genius, and Allison a sweetheart. With them in the group, Derek somehow became happy.

Anyways the entire pack was sitting around the table and Scott, being the puppy that he was came up with an idea while they were eating lunch.

“Hey guys, since the house is all done, and it’s summer, why don’t we go on a road trip?” He asked sounding like a child.

Allison gave a smile and said, “I think it’s a good idea Scott.”

“Yeah great idea Scott, and what would we tell our parents? 'Hey guys, were going on a trip with our alpha, because we’re werewolves now, and we’ll be back later?' Sounds great McCall.” Jackson said in the most sarcastic voice you could think of.

“Jackson don’t be rude.” Lydia said while elbowing him in the ribs.

“No! I think it’s a great idea. I would love to get out of here for a while.” Erica said.

“Guys, it’s not really up to us.” Isaac said then turned to Derek. “What do you think Derek?”

Derek looked at his pack sitting around the table eating sandwiches. “I don’t know. I don’t really think all your parents would be okay with you guys coming on a trip with me. Plus, I don’t know if I could get off work.”

That’s when Boyd decided to get in on the idea. “Who said they had to know you were coming? We could just tell them it’s just us.”

“Yeah,” Scott said, “and I know the sheriff will give you some time off. He’s a nice guy. I remember me and his son were friends when we were little. Sheriff Stilinski even let us ride with him one time.”

“Scott,” Isaac began, “What does his dead son have to do with anything.”

At that comment, Derek’s head shot up from his plate. “How do you know his son is dead?” 

Isaac looked around the table for a minute and said, “didn’t he disappear like ten years ago?”

“Eleven.” Said Scott.

“Okay, well eleven years ago, no one saw him, and there was no trace of him again.” Isaac concluded.

“That doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Derek said while leaning back in his chair. 

“Okay, well drop this conversation and talk about our trip!” Erica said almost jumping out of her seat.

Derek rolled his eyes at that comment and said, “Why don’t you guys ask your parents before you get to excited.” 

As if on cue the entire pack looked at one another for a few seconds before pulling out their cell phones and calling each of their parents. 

Jackson was the first to get a hold of his father. “Hey dad, listen I’m going on vacation with a couple of my friends from school. No, I’m not entirely sure when were leaving. Probably at the end of the week. Okay, bye.”

Derek eyed him putting his cell phone away, and rolled his eyes. “Would it kill you to at least ask your parents to come?”

Jackson nodded his head. “In case you haven’t noticed, my family isn’t exactly the Brady Bunch. I’m spoiled, and what I want, I get.” 

That’s when Scott mumbled under his breath, “Yeah look at the damn porch sitting outside.” Jackson was about to say something when Scott held up his finger. “Hey mom, No, I will. Listen I was wandering if maybe I could go on vacation with Jackson. We will not mom, you can trust us... Really! That was one time! I promise you we won’t do that! Yeah, THANKS MOM!! Okay, bye.” Scott was grinning his crooked grin when he hung up the phone. “I can go.” 

Boyd was the next to get a hold of his parents. “Hey mom, I was wandering if I could go on vacation with some of my friends. Yeah, I will. Okay mom thanks.”

Derek eyed Boyd suspiciously and questioned. “She didn’t give you any trouble?” 

“No. She’s just happy I found some friends.” Derek understood that. When Boyd came to Derek, he didn’t have a single friend. 

Erica was the last to get a hold of her parents. “Hey Mama. No, no, listen. I was wandering if I could go on vacation with some of my friends. Yes I know mom. Trust me, we will not be doing anything stupid. Yes ma’am. THANKS, bye.”

Derek then turned towards Lydia and saw she was just eating her smile without a care in the world. “Lydia?”   
Derek asked. Lydia turned to Derek while her red lips were on her fork. “Don’t you have to call your parents?”

“No. There in Peru for a few more weeks. They don’t need to know I went anywhere.”

“Allison what about you?” Derek asked.

Allison, being her calm and somewhat shy self replied, “I don’t think my dad would mind. He trusts you, he’d know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. So I’m going to tell him it’s a pack thing. He’ll understand.” 

“Are you sure? Your father can be… scary.” Scott said with a chill running up his back.

“Yes I’m sure, he’ll understand.”

Isaac is the one who turned to Derek and said, “Well since I can’t really call my dad, Derek do you mind if I go on vacation with my friends?” 

Isaac is the only one out of the pack that didn’t have parents. Sure his father was alive, but he was arrested after Derek gave the bite to Isaac. Isaac just got emancipated and has been living with Derek ever since. 

“Okay…” Derek started to say. “How about we go to New York? I have business to attend to anyway up there. Does that sound good to you guys?” 

Everyone sitting around the table got the biggest smiles and all said in Unison “Yes!” Trying to hold back his smile Derek looked around the table again. “Okay, you guys are done for the day. Why don’t go home, get ready to go and then we’ll be heading for New York in three days.”


	6. Three Days Later

Three days later the entire pack showed up at Derek’s house at three A.M and everyone was excited. “Okay…” Derek said over the chatter. “I bought everyone a plane ticket, and our flight leaves in two hours.” Derek looked at Scott who looked like a deer in the headlights. “What’s wrong Scott?” 

“I… I’m pretty sure I said road trip.” Scott stuttered.

“Scott, we are not driving to New York. It’s cheaper to fly.” Derek said. Then a smirk came across his face. “Are you afraid to fly Scott?” 

Scott began to play with his zipper on his jacket and quietly replied, “Yes.” Then Scott turned to Jackson who was giggling. “Shut up! If man was meant to fly we would be born with wings! I don’t want to die today!” 

“Scott, you’ll be fine I promise okay? If you fall, I’ll catch you.” Allison’s soft voice said.

And of course Scott being his dopey self replied, “I’ll catch you first.”

“Ugh, is this making anyone else sick?” Isaac’s voice said.

“McCall, get your shit loaded, were not going to die!” Jackson’s douchy voice came out.

“Yeah sure…” Scott said while loading up the last of the suitcases into the back of the Derek’s camero. Then as Derek was getting into the car he heard Scott mumbling, “Fine. Nobody come crying to me when our plane is free falling thousands of miles back into the earth.” 

With a roll of the eyes from Derek, they were off.   
**********************************************************************************************************

They all arrived in New York in less than nine hours and Scott was one of the first people off the plane. “I never want to experience that again. Ever.” 

Jackson hit Scott on the back of the head and asked, “Then how the hell are we going to get home? Shut up Scott, it wasn’t that bad.”

Scott and Jackson eyed each other for a minute before Erica and Lydia stepped between them, “Enough fighting children, Were in New York! Let’s get this shit to the hotel so we can go sightseeing!” Lydia’s voice sounded excited.

Isaac and Derek stayed far enough behind from the pack and Isaac whispered to him. “I knew we should have left those two behind. They were doing nothing but talking about going to Victoria’s Secrets the entire flight.” Derek couldn’t stop the grin that came across his face.

That’s when Boyd came up behind them and replied, “Hey, don’t you two be picturing my woman in your heads.”

Isaac grinned and said, “Boyd, I can honestly say that if I ever thought of Erica like that, she’d kill me.”

They all picked up their luggage, and they were off. The entire pack was excited to be seeing the huge city and Derek was grinning every time Scott said something stupid like, “guys it’s the trump towers do you see that?”

Jackson would always be the sarcastic one of the group, but it was a surprise to Derek to hear Boyd. “No Scott, we can’t see the 100 story building less than fifty in front of us.” 

The pack reached the hotel they were staying at and was shocked to see how big it was. “Oh my God.” Was just about everybody’s reaction. 

“Come on children.” Derek said as he opened the doors.

As they entered their room everybody’s jaw dropped. Scott’s eyes pretty bugged out of his head as he took in the room. No not room, the suite. There was a large living room complete with two long couches, a kitchen, and five bedrooms. All seven teenagers turned to look at Derek, and Derek just rolled his eyes. “Go ahead.” He told them. And before he could blink, they were all looking around. 

Scott and Allison got one room, Jackson and Lydia another, and Erica and Boyd shared a bed. That’s when Isaac turned to Derek in horror, “I don’t have to share a bed with you do I?”

“There’s two more rooms dumbass.” Derek retorted.

“Oh thank god” Isaac said while walking his way to a bedroom.

Derek opened the door to his room, and laid his suitcases on the bed, and began to unpack.


	7. Escape From Hell

It’s been two weeks since Marc was taken by Adrian. Two weeks of hell. He’s been given little food and water. Adrian would come in the room where Marc was being held at least once a day. Right know, Marc once again had Adrian on top of him. As he laid there crying, he prayed for god to send some mercy to him, and just kill him.

 Once Adrian was done with Marc, he pulled up his pants and exited the room. Marc was left alone, handcuffed, and beaten. Wandering if this is it. If this was his whole life was like. Then he started crying. Crying from sadness, rage, confusion, and the fact that he’s been raped nonstop for the past two weeks.

A few hours later the door creaked open, and Marc found himself sitting up, crying. “Please, no more. Please.”

Adrian raised his hand to silence the weeping boy and replied. “No, not right now anyways. Here, I brought you something to eat.” Adrian sat the plate of pizza on a night stand to the right of the bed and turned on the light. “I thought I’d keep you company while you eat.”

Marc looked at the pizza and then back at Adrian. He was starving, but he would rather starve to death than eat or drink anything that was given to him. “Why are you doing this to me?” Marc almost whispered as he cried.

Adrian just smiled his big smile and replied, “do you know how much a kid like you would cost me? Fair skin, nice hair, (he actually had longer hair, it was shorter around his head and longer at the top) Muscular, and god… would you just look at those eyes.” Adrian licked his lips, and that just made Marc want to barf. “If I sell you, you’re easily worth about fifteen thousand.”

“What do you mean sell me?” Marc’s heart was pounding in his chest. He just wanted to go home.

 “Exactly what I mean, I’m going to sell you so I can relax.”

“Please…” He cried again. “I just want to go home. Please.”

“Sorry kid. Your just to perfect to let go. Worth a lot of money.” Adrian waited for Marc to take a bite of pizza but he saw the kid looking at him with worry. “Alright. I’ll be back later. You better have that pizza gone.”

“How am I suppose to eat my pizza with my hands cuffed?” He wasn’t being smart, he was actually asking the question in all seriousness. Adrian didn’t see it like that though. He punched Marc right in the eye, then began to kick him in the ribs. While Marc was trying to catch his breath, Adrian allowed one of his hands to be free, and cuffed the other to the head rests’ bars.

**********************************************************************************************************

As soon as Adrian was out of the room, Marc began to pull on the handcuffs. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled , and pulled, and pulled, but the damn things weren’t budging. So instead of trying to break the cuffs off, Marc tried his hardest to slide the cuffs off. With all the adrenaline pumping through his body, he didn’t even realize he broke his wrist. Then finally after a lot of pain and bleeding, the cuffs slipped off his hand. A smile the size of Texas came across his face and he was filled with joy. Now comes the tricky part, escaping.

He slowly and quietly made his way across the room and to the door. He pushed his head against the door, and didn’t hear anyone, or anything. So he pushed to the door open. When the door popped open all Marc could think was _oh, thank the lord Jesus Christ_.

He slipped out of the room and saw he was in some type of run down building. He looked around, and saw he was standing in a nasty looking kitchen. On the table, there laid a large T-shirt, jeans, and a gray jacket. He really wanted his clothes, but if wearing those clothes meant escape, Marc would wear them.

 After he got dressed he walked around the room, and came across a stair case. He slowly made his way up the stairs and saw there was a door at the very top of them. He opened that door, and he could’ve just cried at the sight.

He walked into the alley and started running when he knew he had just escaped. He was running and running, until he knew he had to stop to take a breath. He smiled the entire though. Afterall, he did just escaped hell.


	8. Why Are You Scared?

Derek was watching his pack eat breakfast when he looked at the time. 10:47 A.M. “Alright guys, go sightseeing or whatever I want you all back here by three. Got it?” The entire pack nodded their heads and he took a deep breath. “Alright I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

“Wait.” Scott said, “Where are you going?”

“I just have to visit an old friend. I’ll be back later.”

“But Derek, I told my mom that this was a supervised trip. You’re not supervising us very well.”

Derek tried to hold back the roll in eyes, and almost didn’t succeed. “Scott how old are you all?”

“16… well Boyd’s 17.”

“I think you’ll be fine for a few hours.”

Derek exited the hotel room and slowly made his way to St. Pat’s cathedral. He began walking down the street when realized he didn’t grab any breakfast. So he slipped into a small restaurant?

(I don’t know what it would be called it’s like a store but they have booths where you can eat too.)

 He slowly made his way around the isles when he suddenly saw a young man with dirty clothes that smelled like sex, but there was also a hint of something else. Derek didn’t want to get to close so instead he took a deeper breath. Pain. Derek looked at the kid’s wrist and saw it cut and bruised. Derek knew right away he had been tied up. Then he took another step and smelled pure terror. The kid was looking at food and Derek could hear his stomach growling.

Slowly Derek made his way over to the kid, and saw the kid trying to hide a mountain dew bottle in his jacket pocket. Something inside Derek told him that kid was beyond damaged. This poor kid was broken. “You know…” Derek said quietly leaning toward the kid, but not making eye contact. “If you were going to steal the drink, you should have hidden it better.”

Marc turned right around, and saw an older man with a leather jacket. “I… I wasn’t going to steal it.”

Derek listened to the kid’s heart and heard it, the blip that made him know the kid was lying. “You know kid, I can tell your lying.”

Marc’s heart sunk to his stomach and he looked at the man, “Sorry.”

Derek watched the kid pull out the bottle of the mountain dew and put it back in the fridge. Somehow this kid’s scent smelled familiar but he couldn’t place it. “Hey kid, are you thirsty?”

Derek watched as the kid dropped his head and nod. “Are you hungry?” The kid looked up into his eyes for half a second but shook his head no. Derek heard the blip in his heart and rolled his eyes. “Do you have money?” again the kid shook his head no, but this time he was telling the truth. “Come on.”

“What?” Marc asked.

Derek could know smell the fear rolling off of him. Before he could stop himself he asked, “Why are you scared?”

“I’m not scared.” Marc says in a almost a whisper.

“Don’t lie to me kid, remember I can tell when you’re lying. So I’ll ask again, why are you scared?” Derek could know smell the sadness coming off the kid, and the salt from tears. Trying to be calm, for Marc’s sake he shuffled his feet a little before replying, “Do you want to go home and not have any money? Is that why you’re scared?”

Marc was quick to wipe the tears away from his face with his jacket sleeve before looking at the man. “Yeah.”

Derek could tell something was off with this kid, and his inner wolf was howling. “Why don’t you come back with me to my place and I’ll grab some money so we can take you home okay?”

Derek then noticed the kids heart rate pick up, and could know smell terror again. “Hey kid, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I’m just trying to help.” Derek said in a calm voice.

Marc however was now worried about doing a favor for the guy. He didn’t want to owe anyone anything. Then again, his dad is going to be pissed if he doesn’t get home soon. Marc began to think, _shit, do I go with this guy, or do I stay?_ Marc took in a deep breath and asked in a whisper, “What do I owe you then?”

Derek was confused by the question. “What do you mean kid? I’m just trying to help you out. You don’t owe me anything.” Derek saw the kid almost relax his shoulders. “Do you want help or not kid?”

Marc was quick to answer, “Please, I just want to go home.”

“Alright well I have to grab some money out of my suit, come on, maybe we can get you something to eat then.”

Derek heard Marc’s heart beat pick up again and tried to calm him down, “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you kid, I just want to make sure you stay safe. There’s a lot of weirdo’s out here.”

Now if Derek didn’t have werewolf hearing he would have totally missed Marc mumbling, “Yeah tell me about it.”

Derek ignored the kids last comment because he was certain no human would’ve heard that. He gave weak smile and said, “Well come on follow me, were only a few blocks  away from the hotel.”


	9. To The Hotel

Marc and Derek were walking down the street, and Derek tried to make small talk with the scared teen, “So kid, what’s your name?”

Marc jumped at the sudden question and tried to play it cool. “Marc, what’s yours?”

“Derek. What brings you to the city Marc?”

Marc remembered Adrian and tried to hide the panic. “oh, just looking around.”

Derek heard it again, the blip in the kids heart beat. _Why would he lie about that?_ Derek wondered to himself. Marc is hiding something, and Derek knows who to call to get some answers. “Marc, would you be okay if I call my friend Lydia to meet us at the hotel? She’s a better cook than me.”

Marc didn’t say anything just shrugged his shoulders. Honestly Marc didn’t care who this Derek guy called, just as long as he got to go home soon.

Derek’s phone rang exactly three times before Lydia answered.

 _“Hello?”_ her voice came to Derek.

“Lydia, meet me back at the hotel.”

_“Were shopping right know. You know, it’s that thing people do when you get nice new clothes and not wear the same black leather jacket all the time?”_

Derek tried to be patient with her so he took in a deep breath, “Lydia, I ran into someone, and I need you to come back to the hotel to make him something to eat.”

_“Oh my God!! NO! I’m not making you and your date something to eat!”_

“It’s not like that Lydia, so come know, or I’ll make you.”

_“How would you make me Derek?”_

“I will claw apart your shoes if you don’t come back right know.” Derek said cooly.

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

“Would you like to bet?”

_“FINE! I’m turning around know, I hate you so much!”_

And with that, Derek hung up the phone and turned back to Marc, who was quietly looking down as he walked. “So Marc, where do you live?” Derek asked trying to make small talk.

Marc didn’t look the man in the eyes just replied in a small voice, “New Jersey.”

“Oh, is that where your parents are?” Derek asked. He was trying to understand why this kid looked like a punching bag, and why he was about ten pounds underweight.

“It’s just me and my dad.” Marc replied. It was a few moments of silence before Marc continued, “My mom took off after I was born.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek replied. He actually knew how the kid felt. “My parents are gone too.”

“You’re lucky though.” Marc replied looking straight ahead.

Derek watched out of the corner of his eye and said, “how so?”

Marc shrugged his shoulders and finally made a little eye contact when he told Derek, “At least you knew them. You have memories of them. When you’re a baby you don’t even have memories. But if you’re older and do remember them, they’ll always be in your heart.”

Derek was a little taken back. He never thought about it like that. Finally he snapped attention back to the shy kid and asked, “You don’t remember your mom?”

“No. Dad said she left when I was baby. It sucks, I don’t even have a picture.”

Derek thought about what Marc had just said. _How do you not have a single picture of your own mother?_ Derek thought to himself. Something was defiantly off with this kid, and he knew he just had to help him.

“Where are you from?” Marc asked Derek in a curious voice.

“Beacon Hills California.” Derek noticed Marc slow his place and a confused expression on the kids face. “Have you heard of it?”

“I don’t know. It sounds familiar, but I don’t think I was ever there.” _Beacon Hills? Why the hell does that sound familiar?_ Marc thought to himself. He tried shaking his thoughts but something about that name stuck out to him.

Marc and Derek were quiet for a while longer. The stink coming off the clothes smelled like sadness, and sex, and when Derek couldn’t take it anymore, he asked the kid, “Do you want some clothes? Looks like yours are dirty.” Derek noticed Marc starting to smell of terror and didn’t know what to do.

Marc stopped dead in his tracks. _I fucking knew it! This guy is just like the others!_ Marc just saw this guy as another Adrian and couldn’t handle it. He was starting to panic. He slowly looked back at the man who turned to watch him.

“I’m sorry Marc, if you want to keep your clothes you can, I just thought that maybe you would want to be clean before you went home.”

Marc took a deep breath and walked behind the man, and Derek took that as a sign to keep moving to the hotel.

 


	10. Hello

When Derek and Marc finally arrived at the hotel room, Lydia was already sitting on the couch, and as she was putting her phone she began to yell “Derek what the hell took so long and why…!” She stopped talking as soon as her eyes landed on Marc. She saw him hide himself behind Derek and didn’t say a word. She took in his bruised eye, and swollen cheek.

“Lydia, this is Marc, I ran into him at the store. I need you to make him something to eat.”

Lydia turned her attention from Derek back to the shy kid. “Hi Marc,” she said in a calm voice.

“Hi,” he replied in almost a quiet voice.               

“Marc, just tell Lydia what you like,” Derek began to say, “I just have to go make a phone call.” Derek quietly left the room and Marc didn’t say one word, and didn’t look Lydia in the eye.

As soon as Derek shut his door to his room Lydia smiled at the kid and said, “Well Marc, what would you like to eat?”

Marc didn’t look up from the floor just said in a quiet voice, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Well of course it matters.” Lydia said matter-of-factly. “Come with me to the kitchen, we’ll see what we can gather up okay?”

Marc and Lydia made their way into the kitchen and Lydia said to Marc, “Have a seat.” She saw the kid hesitating a little bit before making himself comfortable sitting at the breakfast bar. “Okay…” Lydia said roaming though the cupboards. “We have stuff for sandwiches, soup, hamburgers, and macaroni and cheese. Any of that sound appealing to you?” Lydia asked glancing at Marc.

Marc shrugged his shoulders, “whatever’s easier for you to make. I’m not picky.”

Lydia smiled at the kid she could tell the kid was underweight and she knew he would probably eat anything he was given. “Well, I like the sound of hamburgers. Is that okay with you Marc?”

“Yeah… Thanks.” He stood up and walked over to Lydia and grabbed the plates with his good hand from the counter and began to root through the drawers to look for a knife, when Lyidas voice stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Lydia giggled.

“Marc turned to face her and said, “helping,” he said in almost asking if that was the right thing to do.

“Sweetie you don’t have to help, you’re a guest.” She said smiling.

“I don’t mind.” He said looking to the ground.

“Well… I do. No need to help. I can take care of everything.”

“You shouldn’t have to though.” Marc said while looking into her eyes.

Lydia smiled when she saw his honey brown eyes. “Okay, if you really want to help, you can cut the tomato.”

Lydia watched as Marc helped cutting the lettuce, then the tomato. She saw his poor bruised and swollen wtists and tried to hide her frown. When Marc was almost done with the first half of the tomato when he the knife slipped, and the tomato rolled onto the ground. Lydia saw him wince at the pain in his wrist for only a second before he rush over to the sink and grab the wash cloth. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” He said rushing to clean up the juice.

She kneeled in front of him and then she saw him flinch when her hand landed on his shoulder. “It’s okay Marc, it was just an accident. Accidents happen.”

“But I shouldn’t of dropped it, it's a waist of food I’m sorry.”

Lydia giggled, trying to hide her concern, “It’s really okay Marc.” She grasped his hands gently until he let go of the towel and stood up with her, “were done with the chopping why don’t you go wash off that juice and we’ll start eating. Bathroom’s right there.” She said while pointing to a door that was in the hallway. “Third door on your left.”

Marc nodded his head and began to walk to the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door Derek made his way to the kitchen. “Lydia,” he said trying to get her attention. She turned her head and tried to put on a fake smile, but Derek wasn’t buying it. “Someone’s been hurting him right?” She nodded her head. “What do we do?” He asked her.

She took in a deep breath and said, “I don’t know. The poor kids a punching bag to someone. I’ve never even seen Isaac flinch as bad as Marc did, and Isaac was trapped in a freezer Derek. A _freezer_.” She watched as Derek held up his finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet, and then Marc walked into the kitchen.

Lydia got her shit together real quick while she put on a fake smile. “Hey Marc, Hamburgers are almost done. Why don’t you get your bun ready the way you like it.”

******************************************************************************************************************

By the time Marc was done with his second hamburger, Lydia was still on her first. Marc tried to think of conversation but he just wanted to get home before his dad was angry. Then he had an idea, “Can I use the phone?” Marc asked Derek and Lydia. If his dad was already pissed, Marc wasn’t a HUGE hurry to go home.

Derek handed Marc the phone and replied, “you can take it in the bedroom if you’d like.”

As Marc disappeared behind the bedroom door Lydia turned her attention back to Derek. “You’re going to listen in aren’t you?” She asked as if she already knew the answer.

“Yes.” He answered trying to take a deep calming breath in. Then he listened to Marc.

Marc sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for his father to answer the phone. Finally after the fifth ring Marc heard a calm “Hello?” his dad always the phone that way just in case it was anyone important.

Marc gulped and croaked out a, “dad.”

Then the yelling started. “Marc, where the hell have you been!! It’s been two weeks! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?”

Marc took in a shaky breath and replied, “I’m sorry dad, Justin ended up taking me to this guy. I don’t know why but he bought me for five grand. I told them I needed to go home, but they weren’t listening and they kept me tied me up. I begged them to stop but…”

His father interrupted. “I don’t care! I’m almost out of drugs, and your stupid ass hasn’t been home! I’ve been doing your chores for you, you piece of shit! That’s your job! Where the hell are you now!?”

“I’m in New York.” Marc said in a whisper, but his father heard him anyways.

“What the fuck are you doing in New York!? And apparently you got away, why the fuck didn’t you call me sooner?!”

Marc held back tears as he replied, “I didn’t have any money…”

“What the fuck?! Why didn’t you walk home then?!” His father then took a deep breath and said in a stern voice, “Get your ass home now I’m going to make an appointment at ten tonight and you better be here or so help me god, you’re going to wish you were dead!”

Marc’s heart dropped, “Dad, please, I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t like it when those guys touch me. Can’t you just get a job and buy the stuff yourself?”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?” Get your ass home before ten and I might not beat the living shit out your worthless ass. Your hear me you son of a bitch!? GET HOME NOW!!”

And with that, the line went dead. _Of course dad’s pissed why wouldn’t he be you idiot._ Marc thought to himself. He didn’t get up off the bed and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

 


	11. Getting to Know You

While the conversation was going on the bed room, Derek was listening. He let his eyes flash red as Marc began to tell his so called father what happened. When he heard Marc was done on the phone, he turned to Lydia, “We can’t let him go home,” he said in his alpha voice.

“Why? Is it as bad as we thought?” She asked in general concern.

While gritting his teeth he replied, “worse.”

“What do you mean worse?” She asked in a startled voice.

“Apparently…” Derek began flashing his red eyes flashed again, “his father… sells him for drugs instead of buying them.”

Lydia looked like a deer caught in headlights as she said, “What do you mean sell him?”

“As in to men. Lydia I think we’re dealing with more than just physical abuse.”

“You mean sexual abuse?” she whispered.

“And Emotional. You should have heard the way his father was talking to him. Telling him he’s worthless, and a piece of shit. Apparently when his father got the drugs from this Justin guy he had a time limit. Lydia that guy sold him and the kids been… raped for two weeks.”

Lydia took a deep breath and whispered to herself, “oh god.” As she tried to hold back the tears she asked, “What’s he doing know?”

Derek smelled what he was doing now. “Crying, his dad said he’s making an ‘appointment’ for ten tonight.”

“Derek…” Lydia began, “this is beyond us. I don’t know what to do. Maybe we should call the police.”

“I don’t know Lydia, this kid _wants_ to go home. Maybe we could I don’t know… talk to him or something. See if he likes hanging out with us. We can make up excuses for not taking him home right away, then if he still wants to go home, we call the cops. If he doesn’t want to go home, then we can tell him about the pack.”

“What are our excuses going to be huh Derek? Sorry we can’t take you home right now because we want to see if you like us?”

Derek heard the door open and whispered quietly to her, “no, like this.”

When Marc made his way back into the kitchen he handed the phone back to Derek and mumbled a “thanks.”

“Anytime.” There was a beat of silence before Derek continued, “Listen Marc, I was on the phone with my bank on Lydia’s cell phone while you were and they froze my account. Apparently somebody tried to steal my money and I won’t be able to get money for about a day or two, and we need a lot of cab money to get to Jersey. So today’s Monday, your probably can go home Thursday if they get everything fixed.”

Marc dropped his head and felt heart broken. His dad was going to be sooo mad. “It’s okay I understand.” He whispered to Derek.

“Marc, why don’t you stay here until we get everything settled down?” Derek said with a smile. “Lydia here can make the best French toast I ever had, and I’m sure she’d make some for breakfast.”

“That’s okay. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense.” Lydia waved him off. “I’d be honored to make my French toast. You won’t be intruding. We insist.”

Marc tried to smile he didn’t want to stay here with these people, but then again he didn’t want to spend a night on the streets where Adrian could be. “Are you sure?” Marc asked them both.

“We would love for you to stay with us.” Lydia smiled.  

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I swear I’ll pay you back.” Marc whispered, not making eye contact.

“No need to pay us back. We’re just doing what any human being should do.” There was a comfortable silence before Derek spoke again. “Oh, and Marc, before I forget, it’s not just Lydia and I staying at this place.”

Marc smiled, and actual smile that felt real. “Good, I was questioning why only two people got such a large room.”

“Well…” Lydia began, “There’s more people coming. I’ll introduce you to them. As you know there’s Derek and I, my boyfriend Jackson…” Lydia was interrupted by a confused face on Marc. “What’s wrong?”

Marc shook his head, “oh, nothing. I just thought you and Derek were together.”

At that remark Derek grinned, and Lydia laughed out a, “Oh no, nononononono. I could never date this guy.” She said tapping Derek’s shoulder. “See our skin tones? I’m a summer and he’s a winter, we wouldn’t mash. Besides, he’s like my older brother.”

Marcs grin disappeared in a hurry and he was quick to say, “Sorry, I just assumed. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Derek said reassuringly.

Lydia tapped the counter, “Now where was I? Oh, there’s Jackson, Scott and Allison. There dating, as well as Erica and Boyd. And the only single ones are Derek here and Isaac.”

“That’s a lot of people.” Marc said squirming in his seat a little.

“Oh it’s okay. There all nice. If you like Derek here, then you’ll like them. Although, Boyd does put on this bad boy persona and he’s huge, but he’s really a nice guy.”

Marc grinned again before his face became serious, “Really, I can’t tell how much I appreciate this. Like I really, really, really appreciate this.”

“It’s okay Marc really.” Derek said with a serious face as well.

“Okay well Marc, I don’t want to sound to like a bitch or anything but your clothes are filthy.”

Marc looked down at his clothes and tried to take in a shaky breath, remembering how he got these clothes made him shake. That is until he heard Lydia’s voice again.

“But no worries. There’s this boy Isaac, he’s the skinniest, and I’m sure his pants will fit you. And I’m pretty sure one of Jacksons shirts will fit you, but it might be a bit baggy. No worries though, I have some money, we’ll go shopping as soon as you go get cleaned up.”

Marc turned to look at Derek with somewhat horror in his eyes, but Derek knew it was only because of Lydia so all he did was shrug his shoulders.

Marc turned his gaze back to Lydia and replied, “You don’t have to buy me clothes.”

Lydia waved him off though, “Nonsense. This is can be a new project of mine. Hmm, I bet you’re an autumn.”

She looked like she was waiting for Marc to answer but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure you are, I don’t care how long it takes Marc, we will search the entire city if we have to, to find you the perfect outfit.”

Lydia strolled out of the room to grab a pair of pants and shirt and Marc was left to talk to Derek who out of nowhere said, “thanks Marc.”

Marc noticed how Derek wasn’t saying it sarcastically, or rudely. The guy looked dead serious and that when Marc asked, “For what?”

Derek smiled and said, “you remember what you said earlier about always having your family in your heart?” Derek saw Marc nodded his head yes, so he continued, “You said at least I had memories. I never really thought about it that way. Once you said it, I… I don’t know. I felt better. So thank you.”

Marc grinned and replied, “Your welcome.”

That’s when Lydia re-entered the kitchen holding clothes. “Okay Marc, I got some clothes here for you. Why don’t you go shower and get cleaned up?”

Marc obliged. He grabbed the clothes out of Lydia’s hands and entered the bathroom. Then he started to take deep breaths, praying that Lydia and Derek’s friends will like him.

 


	12. What Happened?

While Marc was in the shower, the rest of the pack entered the suite and everyone was smiling and happy, until they smelled something. Scott stopped his laughing and looked around the hotel room. Alison noticed him sniffing and said, “What Scott?”

Scott then turned to Jackson and saw Jackson sniffing around. “You smell it to Jackson?”

“Yeah,” he replied sniffing.      

“Guys it’s okay.” They all turned to Derek and saw him exiting the bedroom.

“Derek, what the hell is that smell?” Erica asked.

“Have a seat,” Derek replied while pointing to the couch. Once Derek saw everybody sitting on the couch, Lydia decided to bring out some chips, and sat beside Jackson on one of the couches with Alison, and Scott. While Erica, Boyd, and Isaac sat on the opposite one.

“Okay guys, I was out walking, and I decided to go to a little shop for some breakfast. When I was back getting a water, I saw this kid standing there. He’s your age… and… guys, long story short, were going to have some company.”

“Derek,” Boyd began, “there’s something going on with him right?”

“Yeah,” Lydia picked up, nodding her head. “guys, you have to be very cautious with him okay?”

“Why what happened?” Alison asked.

“He’s been… uh, Lydia why don’t you tell them.” Derek replied with a sad face.

Lydia took a deep breath, “His father beats him, and let’s just say the other stuff his dad does to him… guys his father should be ripped to shreds.”

“Why? Is he… was he like my father?” Isaac asked with his lips pinched.

“I don’t mean to offend you Isaac, but that kids been through a lot more than just being locked in a freezer.” Lydia said looking to the floor.

“So… what? I mean… How bad was it?” Scott asked with sadness.

Derek’s jaw grinds together and he replies, “I was listening to the kid talking to his dad on the phone. I guess his father does drugs. I don’t know if it’s crack or what… but… instead of paying this guy Justin for drugs… well that’s where Marc comes in.”

Everybody’s eyes went wide and they all gasped. “So… what do you…” Jackson began, his eyebrow furrowing together like he didn’t understand. Then his eyes got huge like saucers. “Oh my god.” He whispered. He tried to compose himself and then asked, “How long has this been going on?”

“I don’t know. Most likely his whole life.” Lydia replied.

“How is he here now?” Scott asked with confusion.

“I guess a deal went wrong and this Justin guy sold him to another guy. Guys… Marc’s been kidnapped and raped for the past two weeks.” Derek said trying to calm his breathing.

“Oh my god.” Allison said with tears in her eyes.

“No Allison, you can’t start crying. Marc thinks we don’t know. So you can’t cry.” Lydia said patting Allison’s shoulder. Then she turns to the rest of the pack, “We all _have_ to be cautious around him. He gets scared very easily, and he still doesn’t trust us. All of us ganging up on him could result in him having a panic attack.”

 “Is going to be part of the pack?” Boyd asked.

“No. At least not right now. For now he thinks he’s staying here. He’s in the shower now, Jackson I gave him one of your shirts, and Isaac I gave him a pair of your pants. Hope you guys don’t mind.” Lydia said rubbing Jacksons shoulder.

“I don’t care babe,” Jackson said leaning into her, “but, my question is, why does he want to go back home?”

Derek tensed a little and grinded his jaw, “I don’t know, but we have to try and convince him that he’s better off without his father.”

“Derek,” Erica began to say, “how?”

“Just be nice, make him feel comfortable. Don’t do anything that will make him scared, and I don’t know…” he trailed off.

Scott then lifted his head higher and asked, “Derek, what if he still wants to go home? I mean we can’t let him live like that.”

Derek nodded his head, “I know. I don’t know what were going to do if he still wants to go home. I mean we can’t just leave him like this.”

“Well, we have two days to convince him that he’s better off without. So, we have some time.” Erica said with confidence.

Suddenly the shower stopped and all the werewolves picked up their heads. “Okay guys remember, cautious.” Derek said taking a deep breath.


	13. Introduce Yourself

When Marc stepped out of the shower he could hear people outside the door, and he knew that meant that everyone here. His heart suddenly began to pound out of his chest as he carefully dressed himself. He hit his wrist in a wrong way and sucked in a shaky breath.  _Son of a bitch. I knew I broke it._   He felt clean for the first time in two weeks, and he tried to think about that, but he was to scared about meeting everyone. He took a few deep breaths and cautiously opened the bathroom to leave.

Everyone saw Marc exiting the bathroom and tried to act normal, and when he came into view they all smiled. “Hey Marc,” Lydia grinned. “Come here so I can introduce you to everyone."

Marc nervously walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting down on the couches. So he decided to sit beside Derek on the smaller couch. When he sat down Derek began pointing to people. “Marc this is Jackson, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Guys this is Marc.”

Everyone smiled at Marc and said, “Hey Marc.”                    

To which replied, “Hi.” He looked from Jackson to Isaac and said, “Lydia gave me some of your clothes to wear, I hope you don’t mind, I’m sorry.”

Isaac shrugged his shoulders. “No worries,” While Jackson waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. It was a beat of awkward silence until Erica asked, “So Marc you from around here?”

“Oh, no. Me and my dad live in Jersey.” Marc said looking around.

“Oh, that’s cool. You go to school?” Erica smiled.

Marc’s heart dropped at that question. He did go to school till about the sixth grade, but then his dad wouldn’t let him go back. “Um, no. I mean I kind of do home schooling.” It was kind of the truth. When he was free to do stuff without his dad, he would walk to the library and read actual text books.

Erica grinned and replied, “So how old are you?”

“16. How old are you guys?”

Scott was the one who answered, “were all 16 to. Well except Boyd, he’s 17. And Derek, he’s 22.”

Marc tried to smile and it fell into an awkward silence. For a few moments everyone was just staring at Marc, and it make Marc squirm in his seat. Finally Jackson is the one who broke the silence. “So Marc what do you like to do?”

Marc was a little shocked by that question. No one’s ever asked him what he liked to do in his spare time. That is if he got spare time. “Um… I like to read.”

“Really?” Allison asked with a large smile on her face. “I like to read too. What do you enjoy reading?”

“I like any kind of book I can get my hands on honestly. But I think my favorite book is The Outsiders.”

“Oh my God. I love that book. I haven’t read it in a while though. What made you like that book?” Allison asked with a small smile.

“Um… I don’t really know. I guess because Johnny was someone who believed there was more out there than fighting. Like… he made Ponyboy believe that even though they were poor, they could accomplish anything if they put their mind to it.”

Everyone nodded their heads and Erica smiled at him, “I never thought about it like that Marc. That’s like… deep.”

Marc gave a shy smile and said, “You read it too?”

Isaac was one who replied, “Yeah we all had to read last year.”

Scott smiled his dopey smile and asked, “What was that poem that was in the book? Something about nature and leaves?”

Marc lifted his head a little higher and answered, “Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost.”

“Yeah that’s it!” Scott exclaimed. “Do you remember how it goes?”

Marc grinned and replied, “Yeah it goes; Nature’s first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaves a flower, If only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, and Eden sank to grieve. As dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay.”

Scott smiled when Marc was done talking and said, “You just recently read the book haven’t you?”

Marc grinned and got a little more comfortable on the couch. “No. I actually heard about that poem from Robert Frost’s work. I just remember that poem was in the book.”

“How many times have you read Robert Frost’s work?” Isaac asked.

“Only once.” Marc said with a shy smile.

“And you remembered all that?” Boyd asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Uh… yeah.” Marc said fidgeting. His dad hated that he had a photographic memory and he didn’t know how these strangers were going to react.

“That’s so cool!” Exclaimed Scott still smiling his dopey smile. “Do you like have a photographic memory?”

“Uh… yeah something like that.” Truth was Marc not only had a photographic memory, he had some sort of curse. It happened after the first time his dad sold him. He could remember certain smells, and feels. So when you spend your whole life getting sold to guys that didn’t care if you said no, no matter how much you didn’t want to think about it, you still remember every touch.

“Man, that’s crazy. Are you any good in stuff like Chemistry?” Scott asked.

That’s when Allison raised her hand in front of Scott’s face, “Scott, you are not asking Marc for help in chemistry, you failed out of class, do the work yourself.”

Marc grinned a little and replied, “Sorry I don’t really like chemistry.”

At that Scott dropped his head, “Dang, I hate chemistry. It sucks, especially with Mr. Kimmer.”

That was Jacksons turn to reply, “We all took the same class and WE passed. Don’t blame the teacher McCall.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “Well I’m just saying maybe if he made the class fun, I would have passed.”

“Well, why didn’t you ask for help?” Boyd asked with a glare.

“Because I didn’t understand chapter one.” Scott said with the same glare.

“Why didn’t you get tutoring?” Erica asked while rolling her eyes.

“Because I don’t want people to think I’m stupid!” Scott said voice getting mildly higher. Out of nowhere they hear laughter, and they all realize it was coming from Marc.

“So you just failed instead?” Marc laughed. Lydia smile grew a mile wide and everybody started laughing along with Marc.

“So guys what do you want to get for dinner?” Derek asked trying to hide the smile that was on his face.

“Well since we have a guest, Marc what do you like to eat?” Lydia asked turning her attention to Marc.

“oh… it  doesn’t matter what do you guys like to eat?” Marc asked looking around at everyone.

“I don’t care what we eat, just as long as it’s not rabbit food.” Isaac said with an exaggerated shudder.

“How about that restaurant in time square? That place looked good.” Allison asked looking from Scott to the rest of the group.

“Oh yeah. What was it called? Um…” Jackson asked rubbing his head trying to remember the name of the restaurant. “Oh… Carmine's.”

Marc knew what restaurant Jackson was talking about. Suddenly he thought about the last time he went out to eat. He was seven. His dad was being awfully nice that day, and remembers thinking, ‘what’s with him?’ His dad was smiling and asking Marc if he wanted a milk shake. Of course, any eight year old kid was insane to turn down a milk shake. When they left the restaurant his dad was still acting _weird._ It was somewhat unsettling to Marc. Then his father told him how he needed to stay at his friend Justin’s house for the night. That’s when his father first sold him. He doesn’t like to think about that, but it was embedded into his brain.

So naturally when he looked up, he met Derek’s eyes and quickly turned away to look back down at the floor. Suddenly he heard Derek ask, “Is something wrong Marc?”

 _Oh shit,_ Marc thought. _Shit, I’m usually good at hiding emotions. Come on Marc get your shit together, play it cool!!_ “I… I just don’t want you guys wasting money on me.”

“What are you talking about?” Isaac began to say. “You wouldn’t be a waste. Your would eat the food wouldn’t you?” Marc slowly nodded his head. “Well then, if you were going to eat it, it wouldn’t be a waste.”

“No seriously, I’m fine.” Marc insisted. “I’m still full from the hamburgers Lydia made earlier.”

At that, Scott exclaimed, “I knew I smelled burgers!” Making Marc smile a little, then Scott turned back to Derek, “I’m not all that hungry either. I’m mostly tired. Damn time change.”

“Marc are you sure you don’t want to go?” Allison asked in a soft voice she always spoke in.

Marc nodded his head and looked around at everyone. “Yes I’m sure. It’s okay.”

Derek then took lead as he saw Marc was about to stand up. “Well Marc, you can stay here with Scott. We shouldn’t be too long and we’ll get you something just in case.”

Marc looked at everyone and then looked to Derek’s chest. “You really don’t have to do that.”

Derek smiled his charming smile, showing off his white teeth, as he replied, “it’s okay. We’ll get you something.”

 


	14. See Ya Later

Once everyone was ready to go Marc felt somewhat uncomfortable. _These people are crazy. I could be stealing their things while their out and wouldn’t even know about it until they got back. Weird._  Marc turned to see everyone standing by the door way waiting for Lydia.

“Come on Lydia! I’m not waiting all night for you!” Jackson yelled down the hallway.

“You will wait for perfection!” Lydia screamed back.

Marc was lost in thought again. _Is this how a normal family lives? Dad would have beat the shit out of me if I said anything like that._ Then he began to think about an older man. It wasn’t his dad. This man was dressed in a cop outfit. He had a good smile. Not like his dad’s smile. This one was _genuine._ Like, he was proud of Marc or something.

“Okay…” Derek’s voice entered into Marcs thoughts. “Were gonna leave now. If you need anything Marc, here’s mine and Lydia’s cell number.”

“Derek,” Scott said with a roll of his eyes. “I think we’ll be fine. Were not four you know?”

“Yeah, Marc’s the one I trust that’s the problem.” Derek said glairing into Scott. Marc was taken aback by what was just said. _He trusts me? He hardly knows me!_

Scott’s dopey grin was caught out of the corner of Marc’s eye and Marc turned his head to the goofy teen. “Derek just doesn’t me because last time he left me alone in his house, I accidentally blew up the micro wave.” Scott informed Marc who couldn’t help but to grin.

“How did you blow up the microwave?” Marc wandered aloud. He realized he actually said it and immediately dropped eye contact. The entire pack, aside from Lydia and Allison heard the increase heart rate of Marc. If Marc had said anything like that around his dad, he’d get punched and told to shut the fuck up. Marc was surprised though when Allison laughed. He looked to her immediately startled.

“Well, like we discussed earlier Scott isn’t the brightest bulb in the box…” Allison began to get immediately cut off by Scott.

“Hey!”

“… but that’s why I love you honey.” Allison grinned at Scott. “Anyways, genius here put a metal spoon in with his soup.”

“In my defense…” Scott said in all seriousness, “I didn’t see the spoon in the bowl.”

Suddenly Lydia came out of the bathroom, and Marc was speechless. Her dress was red and came to about her knees and it had sparkles all over it. Hair was perfect, and her make-up fantastic. If Marc didn’t know her before, he would have thought that she was a model.

Lydia turned to see everyone mouths hanging open, and grinned a devilish grin. “Speechless as usual. I’m good.” Jackson then threw his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek only to have Lydia bat him away. “Jackson. I just got my make-up perfect don’t ruin it.”

“Love you too babe.” Jackson deadpanned.

Lydia then looked all around and saw everyone was just looking at her. “Well are we ready to go or what?” She asked rolling her eyes.

“Ugh” Isac and Boyd dragged out and were the first to exit the apartment.

“Alright We’ll be back in an hour or two, and Marc if you could watch out for Scott with his… ‘ideas’ it would be very much appreciated.” Erica said exiting as well.

“Alright bye guys.” Derek said and just like that Marc found himself feeling all types of awkward with Scott just watching him.

Scott took in the silence and finally broke it after a few more moments. “So Marc,” Scott began as he dug through the cupboards, “do you want a snack or something? I was thinking about making some popcorn, and watching a movie. Would you care to join me?”

Marc stood not sure what to do with himself as he watched Scott dig through the cupboards. “Uh… sure. Do you need help with anything?” Marc watched as Scott shook his head ‘no’, but couldn’t help himself. After living with his father his whole life, he got use to cooking himself. So he slowly walked into the kitchen and began to look through the cupboards that Scott didn’t search yet. “Uh… I found the popcorn.” Marc said as he opened the box.

“Thanks dude.” Scott said and watched as Marc opened the box. “I can make it if you want.”

“That’s okay. I can get it.” Marc sid as he put the popcorn in the microwave. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Well how about while the popcorn is popping we can look through my dvd’s.”

Marc eyes got wide. _I can pick out a movie? Dad never let’s me watch T.V._ Trying to compose himself in front of Scott he brushed off his surprise and instead asked, “You brought dvd’s?”

Scott did that same dopey grin as he did before and chuckled. “Yeah. I hate it when there’s nothing on T.V, and I brought almost all of my dvd’s. The only one’s I didn’t bring was the Disney collection I have at home.” Scott put up his pointer finger at Marc and ran to his and Allison’s room to grab a small back pack. “Here,” he said as he dumped about twenty dvd’s onto the counter. “I have a decent amount here,” Scott began to shuffle through the pile and held up a dvd, “personally I think Avatar was good, but it was nothing compared to Titanic.” He held up another one. “Safe House is uhhh.” He shook his hand up and down to indicate that movie was ‘alright’. “Ahh, Iron Man, and Iron Man 2. These are my favorites. Did you ever see them?”

 _I never got to watch basic T.V. shows let alone movies._ Marc thought, but didn’t say. Instead he just shook his head, “No, but I read some of the comics.”

“Oh man, then we got the winners. After you watch the first one your mind is going to be blown. Honestly the comics don’t do the movie justice.”

Marc couldn’t help but to smile. Many things were going on in his head. _This guy could possibly be goofiest guy I’ve ever met. Ah, Marc seems like your new friend…_ He stopped dead in the middle of that idea. _Friend? He’s leaving soon. By the time the weekend is over, your going to be back with dad. You don’t have any friends. Dad would kill me if I got a friend_. Personally Marc didn’t have a single friend. Well unless you count old librarians who always say ‘such a handsome young man. You must be pretty smart coming in here all the time.’

Suddenly the microwave beeped and Marc jumped about three feet into the air. His thoughts stopped immediately. If Scott saw him jump he didn’t say anything. “So man, let’s go watch this.” Scott said dumping the popcorn into two bowls and walking over to the T.V.

 


	15. Promise

After the movie was over Marc had a huge grin on his face. “Dude!” Marc exclaimed. “That was the best I’ve ever seen in my entire life. I mean, I think only ever seen the news and maybe a couple of seconds from the movies my dad watched, but that was awesome!” Marc said while pretty much jumping off the edge of his seat.

He then turned his attention to Scott whose mouth was hanging wide open. _Oh shit. What’d I say?_ Marc thought to himself, only to have Scott supply the answer for him. “You’ve never seen a movie?”

 _Oh shit. God damn it! Were trying to go for normal Marc!!_ He angrily thought to himself. He dropped eye contact immediately and mumbled, “Dad never really let’s me watch movies. I mean, when I’m not doing anything I’ll just go to the library or something.”

Scott actually understood what Marc was saying. I mean if it was anyone’s dad that did that to them, wouldn’t you just want to get away for a while? OF COURSE!! Scott nodded his head and replied, “Well then my dude, we have so many movies to catch you up on.” He said with a grin.

Marc watched as Scott looked through his dvd’s and was felling a little tired himself. He decided his position on the couch wasn’t comfortable enough for him so he shifted. He accidently forgot though that his wrist was still hurting like a son of a bitch. When he pushed himself up he used most of his weight on his bruised wrist and hissed in pain. In seconds Scott was there. “Oh man, are you okay?” Scott asked looking panicked.

Marc took a deep breath and replied, “Yeah. I… Just got hurt is all.”

“You mind if I take a look at it?” Scott asked and looked like a little kicked puppy.

Marc didn’t want anyone to see his bruised and raw wrists. Jackson’s sweatshirt was covering up most of his hands and he looked conflicted for a minute. “It’s okay it’s really not a big deal. It’s just sore.”

Scott frown deepened and he replied quietly, “I just want to see if it’s broken. I won’t hurt you I promise.”

Marc frowned to the floor and had to once again take in a deep breath to calm himself down. “I… If you see promise you won’t tell anyone?” Marc asked Scott without making eyes contact.

Scott looked confused for a minute before nodding his head. “I promise.”Marc slowly lifted the sweaters sleeve and allowed Scott to carefully examine it. Scott frowned again and quietly said, “It looks like…” He slowly trailed off and gently turned Marc’s wrist in his hand. “I’m pretty sure it’s broken. You should go to the hospital. If you let it go for too long heal weird.”

Marc sighed and said, “Scott… if I tell you something you swear you won’t tell anyone?”

Scott shook his in the negative. “I won’t. Friends keep secrets.”

“Were friends?” Marc asked a little stunned.

“Well sure. If you want to be.” Scott smiled.

Marc looked away and almost whispered, “My dad… he isn’t so nice to me.” He began and turned back to the look at the blank T.V. screen. “He… it’s not his fault all the time. I know I mess up a lot… but he…” Marc eyes began to water. He hasn’t told anyone that ever in his life. “He’s an addict. He likes… heroine.”

Scott tried to comfort Marc by putting a hand on his shoulder only to make Marc flinch away. “Marc, I don’t know what it’s like there, but you can tell me anything okay?” Scott tried.

“Were poor.” Marc blurted out. “I mean… he has a job, but he doesn’t make that money. I would work but he said my mom took my birth certificate with her. I…” Marc broke off and tears finally poured out his eyes. “He uses me.”

 


	16. Help

When Marc said those words he felt a ton and a half weight lift off his shoulders; like he could breathe a little better. Marc lifted his head to see Scott’s sad face and was quickly filled with dread. _Oh shit. He wouldn’t tell would he? He promised!_

“Marc,” Scott began, “I’m so sorry,” and before Marc could process what Scott just said, he was engulfed in a hug. At first Marc freaked out. No one’s ever hugged before. The closest thing he got to a hug was when someone was pinning him down. He realized though that Scott was comforting him. He felt tears fall off his cheeks and slowly lifted his arms to hug Scott back.

After what felt like an eternity in Scotts arms, Marc slowly dropped his arms and stepped back. Scott, who had been crying along with Marc, wiped away his tears and took a breath. “Marc, do you want to go back to your dads?” Scott dared to ask.

Marc thought about it for a minute. “I have to go back.” He said after a moment of silence. “He needs me. He’s the only family I have left.” Marc said dropping all eye contact.

“Marc, you could stay here. With us. Derek will help you if you want.” Scott said. Marc thought about it and Scott could see the distress he was putting on poor Marc so he said quietly, “why don’t you think about it? Okay? If by Thursday you want to go home, you can. But you always have the option of staying here with us.”

Marc thought about what Scott just said and replied, “Why would Derek help me? I mean… he doesn’t even know me.”

Scott put on a small grin and replied, “In a way Derek helped all of us, and we never knew him. I guess it’s just the way Derek is.”

“He helped you guys? Where you… I mean… At home…” Marc trailed off.

Scott must have understood though because he answered, “Oh, no. I was never in a situation like that. Isaac though, his dad was like that. When Derek found out he asked Isaac if he wanted help. When Isaac said yes, he got his dad arrested, helped Isaac become emancipated, and allowed him to stay at his house.”

Marc nodded his head and asked, “What do you mean Derek helped all you out?”

“Well,” Scott began trying to hide the whole werewolf thing. “A good example is Jackson. Yeah he’s still a dick, but Derek helped him. Jackson was adopted and he took that as nobody wanting him. Derek though, he gave him security. Helped him realize that even though he’s adopted didn’t mean no one wanted him. Just that his mother wanted a better life for him. So… yeah, he helped Jackson.”

Scott took the moment of silence and continued, “Lydia put on this fake attitude. I don’t know why, but she’s actually really smart. Like _evil genius_ smart. It’s scary sometimes. But see, if this was last year, I would have thought Lydia to be dummy. She kind of hid her true self. I have no idea why, so don’t ask. Derek though, Derek saw right through all that.”

Marc nodded his head and Scott continued, “Well there’s Boyd. When Derek met him he didn’t have a single friend in the world. Derek gave him friendship. But if I do say so myself, were more like a small family I like to think. So he gave Boyd happiness. Erica, she was kind of the same way. Didn’t really have a lot of friends and he gave that to her.”

Marc became confused at first. _A girl like Erica didn’t have a lot of friends?_ He thought to himself. Because, come on, let’s face it. Erica is really pretty. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as Scott continued, “Alison… Alison has a lot of family issues. Her dad wants her to go down one path, and she thinks I want her to go down another. I don’t want her to have to choose between her dad and me, but I don’t why she thought she did. Derek though, he told her that she was young, and thinking about it would only drive her insane. That right now she just worry about being a teenager. In a way, he gave her a breath of fresh air.”

Marc smiled to himself. Derek helped everyone out, so what would make him turn down Marc? Suddenly he realized Scott forgot someone. “What about you?”

“What?”

“How did Derek save you?” Marc asked shyly.

“Oh,” Scott smiled. “Well, my mom and dad kind of split when I was younger and I don’t really see my dad. Derek, he’s kind of like my male role model I guess. He keeps me grounded.” Scott concluded with a smirk.

 _Well Derek helped everyone else out, he would help me out too right?_ Marc thought. He had a lot to think about and he realized how tired he actually was. He allowed a yawn to escape his mouth and he heard Scott say, “Well why don’t you go get some rest? You can Isaac’s room.”

“I can sleep on the couch.” Marc said softly.

“It’s no problem. Isaac won’t mind.” Scott said trying to reassure Marc. He smelled Marc’s fear though and quickly pulled out his cell phone. By the third ring Isaac finally answered.

_“Hello?” Isaac said._

“Hey Isaac Marc’s getting tired and I was just wandering if he could sleep in your room?”Scott asked yawning himself.

_“Yeah I don’t care tell him he can.” Isaac replied._

Scott turned his attention back to Marc and asked quietly, “You hear that? He said you could sleep in there, he can take the couch.”

Marc was about to say he could take the couch again, but found himself nodding instead.

“Alright that’s all we wanted Isaac, were going to bed now so I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

_“Alright goodnight Scott tell Marc everyone said goodnight too. Bye.”_

“I will. Bye Isaac.” Scott hung up the phone and smiled at Marc, “everyone says goodnight.”

Scott could see Marc yawning again and smiled, “Why don’t hit the hay before we pass out on the floor?” Scott grinned. Marc was quick to nod his head yes.

 


	17. Something Familiar

When Derek and the rest of the pack walked through the door they were surprised to see Scott sitting on the couch. “Hi honey.” Alison was the first one to talk as she gave Scott a small kiss on the cheek. “I thought you were going to bed?” She asked.

“I was.” Scott smiled, “But I need to talk to you guys.”

“Is it about Marc?” Erica asked.

“Some of it is.” Scott said with a sigh.

Derek became concerned. _I hope he didn’t freak out or anything. Oh god, I knew I shouldn’t have left him here with Scott._ He thought to himself. He gritted his teeth together and quickly asked, “What happened? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Scott yipped back. Quickly ducking his head hoping he didn’t wake up Marc. The sound of Marc’s even heart beat allowed him to know that he didn’t. “We had a very nice time. We watched the Avengers and we talked and he went to bed.”

“Then why did you stay awake? You told Isaac you were going to bed.” Jackson said accusingly.

“Well we talked about stuff and when it comes down to it... I think we should tell him about us.” Scott said as he looked at everyone’s face around the circle that formed around him.

“Why? I mean, don’t you think that might freak him out just a little?” Erica asked.

“Well, he still wants to go home. I told him he could stay with us. He just said how his dad was the only family he had left, and that his dad needed him.”

“Oh yeah, the only thing his dad needs him for is drugs.” Lydia said with a fire burning behind her eyes.

“I just think we should tell him about ourselves and ask him to join the pack.” Scott said with hesitance.

“What if he doesn’t want to join the pack?” Boyd asked.

“Then we tell someone about his home situation.” Derek said. He then turned to face and asked, “Scott, what exactly did he talk to you about?”

Scott sighed and dropped his shoulders a bit. “I promised him I wouldn’t tell anyone. If he wants you guys to know, he’ll tell you.” Scott said talking to everyone in the circle.

With his eyes flashing red Derek repeated himself, “What did you talk about?”

“No Derek.” Scott said standing taller. “First of all, you will literally go hunt his dad down and cook him over a fire. Second I made a _promise_. He trusted me to keep that between me and him, and I don’t want to lose his trust. Lastly, it’s not my place to tell you. I’m sure when he gets to know you guys better he’ll tell you when he feels comfortable about it. But until then, my lips are sealed.” Scott replied with bravery.

Derek thought about for a moment before he realized Scott was right. Marc only trusted one person right now, and lord help him, but that person was Scott. “Alright, you don’t have to tell me. Just tell me how he was tonight.”

Scott frowned and dropped his shoulders again. “Turns out the Avengers is the first movie he’s ever seen. I felt so bad. He said he only ever watched the news, and bits and pieces of his dads movies.”

“It’s actually not that hard to believe.” Boyd said sadly. “Let me guess he didn’t watch movies or anything when he had free time because he would rather be out of the house away from his dad.”

“Yeah. And he still wants to go back.” Scott said rubbing the top of his head.

“Scott that was the only life he knew of. I mean when Derek asked me for the bite, I seriously thought I was going to turn him down.” Isaac quietly said. “I didn’t know anything else except for that hell, and my dad was the only left in my family. I understand where he’s coming from.”

The pack grew silent for a while before Jackson tried to make everyone feel better. “Well we still have two days to convince him that things are better here with us. The last day we can tell him about us if it’s okay with Derek. If he goes home, we’ll think of something then. As for right now though, the best we can do is convince him it’s better in the pack.”

Lydia smiled at her boyfriend and couldn’t help but feel proud. “Alright,” she said with more confidence. “Then let’s thinks of things we can do tomorrow. Shopping of course is one of those things I already promised him we would find him the perfect outfit.”

“We’ll think about them while we’re going to bed.” Boyd said with a smile on his face.

“Alright good,” Lydia continued. “Then let me tell you what to do. Scott you keep doing whatever it was did tonight that opened him up. Alison, honey, I know your shy but that’s okay because so is he. Talk to him about books, or something. Isaac, maybe open up a little bit about your dad. Let him know he’s not alone. Erica, me and you will be in charge of making him happy and laugh while we take him shopping. Jackson, see if he’s into any kind of sports or anything, if he is take him to that sports shop we saw earlier today. Boyd and Derek, since you two are the biggest, give him a sense of comfort. Let him know that if anybody messes with him they mess with you two.” Lydia said looking around at the group who all had their mouths agape. “What?”

“Way to take control babe.” Jackson smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Well it’s about time someone did don’t you think?” She smiled back.

Derek was happy his pack was trying to help out Marc, but something about the kid was still driving him nuts. There was just something that smelled familiar. Before he could forget he asked his pack, “Does he seem familiar to anyone?” Derek asked the group. Everyone shook their heads in the negative except Jackson. “Jackson?”

Jackson’s eyed Derek and said, “Something about his scent is familiar. I just… I can’t place it.”

“That’s what I thought too.” Derek said turning to look at the closed door of Marc’s room. He quickly shook his head and said, “Alright guys let’s go to bed,” and with that everyone made their way to the bedrooms.

 


	18. Nightmare

That night Marc went to bed feeling somewhat nervous. Scott had been nice enough. Before Marc went to bed Scott let Marc borrow a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and had just said how they were to small on him anyways. Even then though, he was still nervous. When Marc asked he should wake up, Scott looked genuinely confused. Scott told Marc that he could sleep as long as he liked, but that just made Marc more nervous. Ever since he could remember he’d been woken had either been woken up roughly by his dad, his dad’s clients, or his alarm clock. He doesn’t recall once where he wasn’t woken up by someone or something.

After about a half hour of tossing and turning he thought to himself, _Nothing bad is going to happen here. Adrian’s gone, dad’s nowhere near here, and Derek and Scott will protect you. Just go to sleep!_ Finally after what seemed like hours, sleep took a hold of him.

Even though he escaped the hell from Adrian, he couldn’t run from it in his dreams. In his dreams, it was like a prison. Nowhere to escape, and nowhere to go. His hell had become a real thing again.

He found himself trapped in the same dark room that he dreaded. Pulling at his hands, he realized he was handcuffed to the head rest again, and that’s when he heard it. That dark evil voice that he wished would just go away. His head snapped up at the sound of Adrian’s laughter and he could see the man’s teeth coming to an evil grin.

“Think you can escape me?” Adrian hissed at Marc while stepping closer to him. “You think you can pretend I’m not real. My darling boy, I found you once. I can easily find you again.” Adrian smiled.

Marc began to shake his head at that comment. “I’m safe now, with Derek and everyone. They’ll protect me.”

“You think they actually care about you?” Adrian laughed with his head flying backwards. “No one cares about you. You’re nothing to them. Your own father doesn’t even care. What would make you think they actually give a shit what happens to you?” Adrian made his way over to Marc and touched Marc’s now bare chest, making Marc flinch at the touch. “You think if they cared they allow you to go home? Back to your father, who will gladly sell you to Justin again without a moment’s hesitation.”

“No!” Marc screamed trying to make his head straight of thought. “Scott wants me to stay. He said Derek would help me. He promised.”

“Oh Scott, not Derek though. Don’t you realize Marc that Derek is obviously the leader. If Scott really wants you to stay he would’ve taken you to talk to Derek. Scott could care less if you stayed. No one wants you Marc.” At this point Marcs had tears rolling down his face and he heard Adrian continue, “Why don’t you just come back to me Marc? I’ll love you.” Adrian asked kissing Marcs neck.

That brought Marc out of his thoughts though. He began to kick and pull and thrash around on the bed. “NO! Screw you they care!”

Suddenly there was pressure on his torso and when he looked up, he saw Adrian trying to turn Marc on his stomach. “NO! Nonononono. Let me go! Let me go!” Marc pleaded as he was flipped onto his stomach. “Please, let me go. Let me go, please!” Marc sobbed into the old dirty mattress.

He felt warm air on the back of his neck as he heard Adrian whisper, “I’ll make it good for you.”

“No! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!”

**********************************************************************************************************

Derek had just fallen asleep when out of nowhere he heard Marc scream. As fast as he could he ran to the living room and to Marc’s bedroom door. He stood outside the door and heard the elevated heart beat and smelled the salt from fresh tears.

Suddenly Jackson was standing right beside him. “What the hell is going on!?” His blue eyed betta asked with worry all over his face.

“Stay here, he’s having a nightmare.” Derek said and quickly entered Marcs room. He could see Marc thrashing on the bed and he heard him mumbling, “No…off… please.” Derek made his way over to the bed and grabbed Marc’s shoulder. “Marc… Marc… wake up… It’s Derek… you’re okay.” Derek said trying to wake up the teen. Marc shot out of the bed and fell to the ground, grasping for air. Derek quickly kneeled in front of him and gently touched his shoulder. This made Marc jump again. Marc quickly scrambled to corner of the room and brought his knees up to his chest. Derek, slowly made his way over in front of and began to sooth him. “Marc, listen to me. Take a deep breath. Slowly, in through your nose, out through your mouth. There you go keep doing that. Its okay you’re alright. Just breathe.” Derek was careful not to touch the trembling teen, not wanting to scare more.

After a few minutes Marc’s breath evened out and he dropped his head in between his knees. “I’m sorry.” Marc mumbled.

“What for?” Derek asked shocked.

“I… I don’t know… for waking you up.” Marc said not making eye contact at all.

“It’s alright Marc. You didn’t wake me up. I was just going to get a glass of water when I heard you moving all over the bed.” Derek said comforting the teen. A somewhat awkward silence fell over the two if them and Derek just had to break it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marc just shook his head, “No… I mean it was just a dream.”

“Alright. Well Marc if you ever feel like you need to talk or anything, I’ll always be here.” Derek said with a forced smile.

 _No you won’t._ Marc thought to himself. “It’s okay really. I’m good.”

“Alright, well why don’t you try to get back to bed huh?” Derek said with a smile.

“Yeah. Marc said while climbing into the bed. “Um… thanks for… thanks.” Marc said, once again without eye contact.

“Anytime.” Derek replied, and with that he exited Marc’s room. Derek walked into the living room and saw Jackson sitting on the couch with his knees jumping.

“What happened? Is he alright?” Jackson asked and in a flash was standing right in front of Derek.

“He’s fine Jackson. He just had a nightmare. It’s all right.” Derek said.

Jackson sighed and nodded his head. “Alright. Well I’m going to go to bed. Night Derek.”

“Goodnight Jackson.” Derek said trying to hide his smirk. It's not like Jackson to actually care about someone like this and Derek was about to taunt him, but thought better of himself. _Marc's actually changing Jackson._ Then Derek thought about how Marc was actually making every member of the pack a better person wether Marc realized it or not.

 


	19. A New Day

The next morning Jackson awoke with the smell of bacon in the air and almost immediately his stomach growled. He stretched on the bed and was careful not to wake his still sleeping girlfriend to his right. Slowly, he rose out of the bed, and exited the room expecting to see one of the pack members starting breakfast. To his surprise though, he saw that Marc was the one cooking. Marc must have heard Jackson exit his bedroom because he turned with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. “Marc?” Jackson asked confused. “Why are you cooking breakfast?”

Marc gulped and his heart began to beat faster. _Oh shit was I not suppose to cook breakfast?_ Marc thought to himself. “I uh…It’s…I just wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay.” Marc stuttered dropping eye contact.

Jackson forced a smile onto his face because he could smell the fear rolling off Marc. “You didn’t have to cook breakfast for us Marc.”

Marc was confused for a moment and shook his head trying to make sense of what Jackson just said. “How…how am I suppose to pay you back then?” Marc asked trying to keep his voice even, and praying to God the answer wasn’t what he thought it was.

“You don’t have to pay us back. We’re just doing what a decent human being should do.” Jackson said trying to calm down Marc without any physical contact. Jackson waited for Marc to say something, but when he didn’t Jackson just said, “Come on, I’ll help with breakfast.”

Jackson turned to see Marc had the entire dozen of eggs in a bowl, along with a pack of bacon on a plate, and a pack of bacon cooking, and toast in the toaster. “Alright why don’t I cook the bacon, you can mix the eggs. Then while the eggs are cooking you can butter the toast.” Jackson asked with another smile on his face.

Marc was a little taken back. He always cooked breakfast for him and his dad, and not once did his dad ever ask if he needed help. Actually, now that Marc was thinking about it, no one ever asked Marc if he needed help with anything. He realized how long he kept silent and saw Jackson had a concerned face. “That, actually sounds really great.” Marc answered finally.

“What sounds great?” A half sleeping voice behind Marc asked, making Marc jump a little. He quickly turned and saw that it was only a yawning Isaac. His heart beat jumped a little but quickly returned to normal.

“Marc started to breakfast for us,” Jackson answered. “You want to help us cook the eggs?”

“Sure,” Isaac said making his way over to the eggs, grabbing the whisk Marc laid on the counter and began scrambling them. “Thanks for starting breakfast Marc.” Isaac grinned.

Marc smiled at Isaac’s thank you and grabbed the toast that popped up. “Anytime.”

**********************************************************************************************************

Allison was the next one wake up, and helped Marc butter the toast. Erica was next, then Boyd, then Lydia, then Derek.

When Derek woke up he was surprised to see Marc talking with his pack. “Good morning.” Derek said sitting down next to Marc at the head of the table that was in the dining room.

“Morning,” Marc said, feeling a little uncomfortable. Derek saw Marc after his nightmare last night and didn’t judge him. If it was his dad, he would have just laughed about it and told him to man up. “Sleep well?” Marc asked, and he could have literally face palmed. _Idiot of course he didn’t well. Because your dumbass just had to have a nightmare triggering a panic attack. God I’m so stupid._

To Marc’s surprise though, Derek smiled at him. “Yeah I slept pretty well.”

“oh…that’s good.” Marc said.

Marc looked around and saw that Scott had yet to come out of the bedroom and asked, “Where’s Scott?”

Allison grinned, “Oh he’s probably still sleeping. I swear he needs at least almost ten hours of sleep before he can even function. I can go wake him up.”

“No,” Marc quickly said. His dad didn’t like it when Marc woke him up and he didn’t want Scott to get mean or anything. “It’s okay. You should let him sleep.”

Allison smiled and shook her head. “It’s okay he already been asleep long enough. I wouldn’t want his breakfast to get cold.”

While Marc watched Allison enter her room he could feel his chest tightening. _Oh god he won’t be like dad will he? You just had to ask didn’t you? You idiot Allison’s probably in there right now telling Scott that Marc wants you to wake up._ He thought.

Scott exited their bedroom with Allison behind him. His hair was everywhere, and he was rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. Marc feared that Scott was going to be furious like his dad, but to his surprise Scott smiled at him. “Morning dude.” Scott said.

Marc let the fear calm down and took in a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Morning.”

“You guys better not have ate all the bacon.” Scott said looking at Jackson and Isaac.

“If we did it’s only because you were still sleeping.” Isaac said rolling his eyes.

“That’s not fair you guys know I like my sleep.” Scott mumbled while grabbing a piece of bacon and chewing it.

“That’s an understatement.” Jackson rolled his eyes as well. Then he turned to Marc and said, “When he would stay over my house, my parents would freak out because they would be afraid he would slip into a coma and not wake up.”

“First of all, you would know if I slipped into a coma. Second, who said that would be bad? A year or two of sleeping? I think I would be in heaven.” Scott grinned that same crooked grin.”

“What would I do then? Are you saying that you would rather sleep than spend time with me?” Allison teased, making Scott mouth drop.

“No! I would…I was trying to say…” Scott dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “Allison it’s too early in the morning for you to be putting words in my mouth.”

Allison grinned and kissed the corner of Scott’s mouth. “I’m just teasing.”

“Alright enough you two. We get it! You’re soul mates.” Erica groaned.

“So what are our plans for today?” Boyd asked turning to Derek.

Derek grinned and replied, “Why don’t you ask the she-devil over there.” Derek said while pointing his fork to Lydia.

“Oh honey, I have a lot planned for today.” Lydia said smiling. “I thought first we could go shopping,” Lydia looked at Marc, “You can pick out anything you want.”

“You really, really don’t have to buy me clothes.” Marc said sifting in his seat and grabbing a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“It’s no trouble. Like I said before, I will not stop until I find the perfect outfit for you. I don’t care if we have to look at every clothes rack in the city.”

“Believe me she will too.” Scott said. When Marc turned to look at him he saw Scott’s eyes, dramatically big and nodding his head. “She’s _not_ exaggerating at all. She took me and Allison all the way from Beacon Hills to San Francisco just to find her winter formal dress.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Allison said bumping her shoulder into Scott.

“Yes it was! That’s ten hours of my life I’m never getting back.” Scott said.

“You _really_ don’t like spending time with me then do you?” Allison teased again.

“Allison,” Scott groaned. “Words in my mouth at,” Scott looked at cell phone. “10:23 in the morning.”

The entire pack grinned at Scott’s misfortune and Derek was the one who broke the silence. “What about after shopping?”

“Well I figured we could all take a walk through Battery Park.” Lydia grinned.  

“Oh!” Erica squealed. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Well let’s finish eating, take your showers and then we can be on our way.” Derek said looking at Marc who looked as white as ghost.

 _What if_ Adrian's _out there? I can't go outside!_ Marc thought to himself. Derek must have sensed Marc's panic because he leaned in close to Marc and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen. We'll protect you okay?" 

Derek saw as Marc slowly nodded his head and he turned to the rest of his pack, "Alright there three bathrooms here, go fight over who gets the first three." Derek said.

"LADIES FIRST!" Lydia screamed allowing the boys to know that they shouldn’t even bother fighting who gets to go first.

As the three girls were showering Marc began to clean up the plates that were left on the table until Derek appeared. “You know my mom always use to tell me that whoever cooks doesn’t do the dishes.”

Once again Marc jumped and grinned, “Can’t you ever make noise when you walk?”

Derek smiled and grabbed the plates out of Marc’s hands. “I do make noise, you just don’t hear them.”

Marc watched Derek load the dish washer and grabbed the remaining dishes from the table only to have Derek take them out of his hands as well. “I can do the dishes.” Marc offered.

“No I got them, why don’t you go see what the guys are doing?” Derek offered and Marc nodded his head and made his way into the living room.

“Hey Marc we were just about to put in a movie, come one.” Boyd said smiling and pointing to the seat beside Isaac.

“Sure,” Marc said sitting down. “What movie are we watching?”

Scott got the biggest grin on his face as he whipped around and said, “Iron man 2. This is what happened after the first movie.”

Marc grinned took his seat beside Isaac and got comfortable as the movie began.


	20. Shopping

After Marc and everyone was done with their showers they began their shopping trip into the busy city of New York.

“Alright, listen up because I’m only going to say this once.” Derek said getting everyone’s attention. “I’m sure the girls want to go shopping, and Lydia pretty much claimed Marc.” Derek then turned his attention to Marc and frowned, “Sorry,” he turned back to the group, “Boyd and I are going to go to stores around Rockefeller center, guys decide where you’re going.”

Scott turned to Jackson and Isaac and shrugged his shoulder, “Times Square?”

When Derek saw both Jackson and Isaac agree with Scott he nodded his head. “Alright, we’ll meet at 4:00. Call me if anything happens.” Derek said the last bit of his statement to Marc, who nodded his head as well. “Alright guys have fun, and Lydia…take it easy on Marc.”

Lydia wrapped her arms around Marc’s and turned and began to walk down the sidewalk. “No promises!” She called over her shoulder making Marc grin. Allison and Erica joined to the two and they began to walk down the sidewalk.

“You guys aren’t going to make me go in anywhere like Victoria’s Secret are you?” Marc asked after a beat of silence.

“No honey, at least not yet. Right now you get to decide where were going so choose an store you want.” Allison soft voice said.

Marc frowned at the statement. “I… I really don’t need clothes. I’m only going to be here till tomorrow, and I don’t have any money.” He said looking at the side walk.

“Don’t worry about money Sweetheart. I have a credit card, and my parents are loaded. You don’t have to me back. I’m not worried about you shouldn’t be either.” Lydia said squeezing Marc’s shoulder for reassurance.

“Yeah, so go ahead. Any store that pops into that crazy smart brain of yours. Any, go ahead.” Erica said smiling.

“Um… I don’t really know what’s around here.” Marc said shyly.

“Well we’ll just have to look around and if you think any store looks good you just tell us okay?” Allison said on the other side of Marc.

“Oh! I uh… how about Macy’s?” Marc asked for permission.

“Great idea!” Lydia chimed in. “We can get there on foot from here I’m pretty sure it’s just up this block and to the right.”

Sure enough, up the block and to the right Marc was looking at the massive Macy’s store. Everything seemed to blur together. People were everywhere, and cars were honking. Before he knew it though, he was entering the store behind Allison and Lydia, making Erica be the last one to enter. When he entered he couldn’t help but drop his jaw. _This place is huge!_ Marc thought to himself as he stopped.

“Marc?” Erica’s voice said behind him. “You okay?”

“Yeah it’s just… this place is huge.” Marc said looking around.

“Yeah I know. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Erica grinned at him. “Oh shoot were losing the queen bees.” Erica said grabbing Marc’s hand and taking him with her to catch up to Allison and Lydia.

By the time Marc and Erica caught up to them Lydia was already looking through the men’s clothes. “Oh there you are Marc, come here.” Lydia said smiling.

Marc made his way over to Lydia and she gently pushed a shirt up against his chest. “Okay look in my eyes.” Lydia told Marc who complied. “Just as I thought,” Lydia said nodding.  “You’re a fall. Your colors are red, brown, and green.” Lydia said looking into his eyes.

Marc smiled and took the shirt from Lydia’s hands to examine it. He then turned towards her and said, “So will this shirt do?”  

“Oh my god no. This is a horrible shirt. I just needed to see examples.” Lydia said with her face pinched.

Allison then appeared beside Marc and said, “Lydia why don’t you let Marc choose what clothes he likes?”

“Of course I will I just want the best for him!” Lydia snickered. She then turned her attention back to Marc and asked with a smile, “Marc would you like this shirt?”

Marc looked at the shirt and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, it’s not really my style.”

Erica got the biggest grin on her face and sighed, “Thank god. That shirt is hideous.”

For a good hour they walked all around the store looking at shirt after shirt after shirt, but they decided they would have better luck at another store. Outside Allison turned to look at Marc, “Where would you like to go look Marc?”

Marc thought about it for a moment before finally asking, “Times Square?”

“Sounds great. We might run into Scott and Jackson.” Lydia said smiling.

They got a cab and when they got out Marc was shocked again. There were lights everywhere and everything was shining and bright. “Wow,” He said under his breath.

“Yeah I had the same reaction the first time I came here too.” Allison grinned beside Marc. “Alright, go ahead look around. Point to a store that looks interesting.” Allison encouraged him while bumping his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

“Um…” Marc looked up and down the streets and couldn’t decide at first. _Everything looks interesting._ Marc thought. Feeling as if he took long enough to decide, he just pointed to a store called forever 21.

“Oh! Good choice! I love that store!” Erica jumped. “Come on.” Lydia linked arms with Marc once again, and Erica linked his other arm with hers. Allison linked arms with Lydia and the four of them made their way across the street and into the store.

“Okay Marc you and I are going to look over here,” Allison said pointing to one section of the men’s clothes. “Lydia, you and Erica can look over there.” Allison said pointing to the other section.

Marc walked behind Allison and began to look through clothes with her. “So Marc,” Allison’s voice got his attention. “Are you enjoying your stay with us? I know everyone can be a little intense at times, but you don’t mind that do you?”

“No,” Marc said smiling. “There actually really fun.”

“Yeah. What you saw of Lydia today though, is about three though on a scale of 1 to10.” She giggled.

Marc’s eyes got wide. “She really likes shopping doesn’t she?”

Allison nodded. “You have no idea. She’s a shopaholic. I honestly think she has a problem.”

“What makes you say that?” Marc asked curious. _This is gonna be good_. He thought to himself before Allison could answer.

“Well,” Allison began. “It was a few months ago and her parents decided to teach her lesson about throwing parties in their house while they were absent.” Allison lifted a shirt off the clothes rack, and laid against Marc’s chest. Scrunching her nose she shook her head and laid it back on the rack. “They took her credit cards from her and she didn’t go shopping for two whole weeks. She was doing really well, until she saw that her favorite at home was going out of business and they were having this huge crazy sale.” Allison began to laugh at this part and took a deep breath. “Anyways she calls me and tells me it’s an emergency. Reluctantly I went with her to make sure she didn’t empty her savings account. She took out some money, and we were off. We were almost to the store when out of nowhere we see flashing blue light behind us and she starts freaking out.” Allison turned to face marc and began to wave her hand back and forth. “Not because she was about to get a speeding ticket, but because that _if_ she did get a speeding ticket, she wouldn’t have any money left for clothes.”

Marc laughed and replied, “Did she get a ticket?”

“No, she did get a warning though. I believe the cops exact words were, ‘since it’s your first offense, I‘ll let you off with a warning, but don’t be speeding trying to get to your store.’ Then the guy rolled his eyes and walked away. Lydia then turned to me and said, ‘what a dick does he not understand the seriousness of this situation?’ Oh my gosh I don’t think I ever laughed so hard in my life.”

Marc laughed along with her and he could actually picture Lydia saying that in his head. “Oh man, that sounds like Lydia.” Marc said drawing in a breath.

“What sounds like me?” Lydia asked walking over to Marc and Allison with three shirts and four pair of jeans in her hands.

“Oh, I was just telling Marc about the time your favorite store was going out of business and you got pulled over by the cop.” Allison giggled.

“I don’t understand why that’s so funny. That dick made us miss the good stuff.” Lydia said huffing her cheeks.

Erica then leaned into Marcs shoulder and whispered, “Yeah she misses the good part of the sale but she still spent over four hundred dollars.”

Marc turned to Erica and they both giggled under their breath. Lydia just rolled her eyes at the two of them and held out the shirts she grabbed from the racks. “Marc, I thought these would look good on you what do you think?”

Marc looked at the shirts Lydia was holding out to him and grabbed the blue plaid one, and checked the price tag. _45 dollars for a freaking shirt!?_ Marc asked stunned. He didn’t want Lydia to spend that much on him so he gently handed it back to her, but she refused to grab it. “Oh no mister! You like that shirt and you were going to get it before you looked at the price. We’re getting that one whether you like it or not!” Lydia said shaking her head.

“Are you sure? It’s a lot for a shirt. I don’t want you to have to waste your money on me.” Marc said looking to the floor.

“Honey, honestly the price doesn’t matter to me. I’ve spent way more on a shirt then 45 dollars, and you wouldn’t be wasting my money. You’d be wearing the shirt, and if you would be wearing it then it’s not a waste.” She insisted.

Marc could only grin a shy smile and quietly say, “Thank you.”

“Alright now choose a pair of pants. Can’t have a shirt and no pants.” Allison said gesturing to the four pair of pants Lydia had in her hand.

He closely examined each pair of pants and decided on a pair that weren’t too flashy, or tight. “Alright…” Erica’s voice said as he grabbed a pair of pants. “Now time for you to pick out underwear. Do you wear boxers or briefs?”

 _Oh God!_ Marc face palmed. “Can I do that part on my own?” Marc asked with a bright red face.

The girls just giggled and led him to the area in the store that had all kinds of boxers. After looking at the boxers for only a short amount of time he quickly grabbed some and walked up the girls.

“Alright, I’m ready when you guys are.” Marc said.

“Alright come on.” Allison said leading Marc up to the cash register.

He laid his clothing down, only for them to be buried under all the clothes brought over to show Marc anyways. “What are you doing!?” Marc panicked. One outfit was enough but three of them? There was no way he’d be able to pay it all back to Lydia.

“I just wanted to make sure you liked all the clothes _before_ I bought them.” Lydia grinned.

“Why would…I can’t…” Marc tried to think of something to say but he no words would come out.

“Don’t worry about it. Consider it a friendship present.” Lydia grinned.

“But… one outfit was enough.” Marc argued trying to get her to change her mind.

“No. I’m buying them for you. Don’t argue you’re not going to win.” Lydia said turning her attention to the cashier.

Marc just stood there in shock as the woman bagged his clothes and handed them to Lydia, who held the two bags out for him. "Come on," her voice broke through his suprise. "We still have some more stores to look at."

 


	21. Run

After they exited Forever 21, Marc felt, pathetic. _Oh yeah get some total random tourists to take pity on you and buy you clothes. You idiot! Dad’s never going to let you keep them anyways why did you let her waste her money!?_ He angrily thought to himself. He just keeping repeating that word so many people called him in the past. Pathetic. It was his father, his father’s ‘clients,’ or Adrian. Every single one of them had called him this at least once.

“Marc?” Allison’s sweet voice came to him. “Are you alright?”

Marc straightened up then almost immediately and put on a forced smile, “Yeah I’m alright.”

“Well go I know it may seem babyish but do you want to go into the Disney with us? Lydia’s a freak when it comes to Disney.” Erica asked with a perfect smile.

“I am not a freak about Disney, I just really like it that’s all.” Lydia replied while whipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. “Every child should love Disney. It’s taught me everything I know.” Lydia said while her and Marc linked arms before crossing the street.

“So is that where your sweetness comes from?” Erica teased back.

Marc wasn’t really paying attention to the rest of the conversation though. He was to clouded with over thinking the clothes situation. Thinking about how he was going to return the favor. He didn’t have two nickels to rub together let alone give her the $167 and 54 cents Lydia had spent. Before he knew it he was standing in the center of a store filled with animated cartoon figures.

He followed Erica around the store and looked at dolls from Mickey Mouse to Hercules. Then one object caught his eyes. It was a small snow globe with a young lion cub, and a bigger male lion standing side by side.

Suddenly he pictured a woman smiling down at him as they danced around a nice house with a song playing in the background. On the T.V. was the small lion cub singing. The woman grabbed the young Marc and picked him to toss him in the air. When she caught him she swayed him back and forth singing along with the song on the television. He remembered laughing and playing and having fun.

“Marc?” Lydia’s voice dragged him from his thoughts and he shook his head. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself as he turned to face Lydia. “Are you alright?” Lydia asked with concern in her voice.

“Yeah.” Marc quickly answered trying not to worry her. “I just…” He placed the snow globe back on the shelf and turned to her. “I was just thinking of something.”

“What were you thinking about?” She asked coming up beside him and they began to walk down the aisle together.

“I…I think it was just about an old babysitter my dad use to send me to.” He said shrugging it off.

“Oh,” Lydia said. She stopped then and Marc turned to see what she looking at. It was a little blond headed girl sitting on top of a mushroom with her hand on a small cat’s head. “Aw I loved that movie.” Lydia smiled at the object.

“What movie is it?” Marc wondered aloud.

Lydia gaped at Marc and she put her hand over her mouth. “Oh God. Mar please tell me you know what movie this is off of before you rip my heart out of my chest.” Marc frowned at her and shook his head. “We have to fix this!” Lydia declared grabbing a hold of Marcs hand and dragged him through the aisles until they found Allison and Lydia. “Guys we have to go to the movie section.” Lydia said as if it was law.

“Why what’s going on?” Allison asked looking between Marc and Lydia. Marc only shrugged his shoulders while Lydia was dramatic as ever.

“He’s never seen Alice in Wonderland!” Lydia said making everybody in the store turn to look at them. Marc turned red and looked to the floor.

“Lydia stop being over dramatic.” Erica hissed at her. “You’re making people stare.”

“Let them stare! This is a crisis!” Lydia said turning to Marc. Before Marc could process what was happening, Lydia was clinging onto him. “It’s okay. We will fix this when we get back to the hotel room. There’s no need to fret.” Lydia said rubbing the back of Marc’s head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marc said slowly bringing his hands up to her back.

“That’s the problem!” Lydia said pulling away from him, “Oh Marc, you don’t know what you’re missing! That statue is Alice in Wonderland. It’s one of the best Disney movies ever.” Lydia said dramatically frowning.

“It’s just one movie.” Allison said behind them. “It’s not like he doesn’t know what all the other ones are, right?” All the girls turned to Marc and he felt his face heat up again. “Right Marc, you know what some of these movies are right?” Allison said hopeful.

Marc only sighed and said, “I think I remember watching a movie about lions or something with my babysitter.” He said with a wince when he saw all three girls frown.

Allison then turned to Lydia and grabbed her friend by the arm, “Okay you weren’t being over dramatic. We do need to fix this.” All three of them nodded and Marc followed them to the movie rack.

 The girls must have picked out ten dvd’s together and Marc’s eyes grew wide. “What are you guys doing?” He asked hesitantly.

“You need to catch up on your Disney movies. We will buy these and go watch some at the hotel room till Derek calls.” Erica said nodding for Marc to follow the girls to check out. Marc was in a daze once again. _Why do they have to be so nice? Why can’t live near dad and be my friends? Why does everyone who likes me leave me?_ Marc frowned.

“Okay.” Allison said linking arms with Marc and walking out the doors. “We have Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, Snow White, Hercules, The Little Mermaid, Lillo and Stitch, and Pocahontas. Do think that will do for now?”

“Yes!” Marc yelled before Lydia could answer. “Guys, I’m leaving tomorrow. It’s not that don’t appreciate the stuff, I do, I really, really, do. But it’s too much.” Marc said sighing.

“Okay Marc.” Erica said rubbing his arm. “Alright were sorry. We went a little over board.”

“I just… I’m sorry but…” Marc tried to apologize only to be cut off by Lydia.

“No, we’re sorry Marc.” She said smiling. “Well… since we already bought the movies how about we go back to the hotel and watch them?”

Marc smiled at three of them, who were smiling at him. “Yeah, I could watch a movie.”

**********************************************************************************************************

When they made it back to the hotel it was 1:00, and that meant they only had time for one movie, and could kill about a half hour or so.

“Hey Marc,” Lydia said walking into the living room.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Why don’t you go see how your new clothes look? While we get the movie started?”

Marc thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah okay.” He picked himself up off the couch, and grabbed the bag that had his outfit he actually picked out in it. He walked into the bathroom and didn’t look at himself in the mirror. Slowly he put on the boxers, then the jeans, then finally the T-shirt. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around to look at himself in the mirror since before Adrian took him. He was actually shocked to what he saw. The bruise on his cheek was almost gone, and his split lip was almost invisible. He smiled to himself and quickly exited the bathroom.

“Ohhhh.” All three girls gushed. Lydia smiling and Erica was letting out a low whistle, while Allison applauded. “You look so handsome.” Allison smiled and he couldn’t help but blush again. 

“Thanks again for the clothes and stuff Lydia. I really appreciate it.” Marc said with a serious face.

“Marc honestly, it’s not a big deal,” Lydia shaking her head.

There was a beat of silence before Erica clapped her hands together. “Well the movies ready let’s go watch it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the movie was over, Marc had to agree with Lydia that it was amazing. He didn’t realize how close the girls had gotten though. One minute they were spread around the living room, and the next they were leaning over Marc was sitting with his feet on the coffee table. (He didn’t want to put his feet on the coffee table until Erica had said that if he wants to be comfortable he better put his feet up.)

 “So,” Lydia began as the credits played on the screen. “Did you like the movie?”

“It was really great.” Marc said smiling.

“I told you, you would like it!” Lydia exclaimed.

“What part did you like the most?” Allison asked still leaning on Marc’s left side.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to choose. I think the whole movie was great.”

Suddenly ringing was heard through the suite and Lydia pulled out her cell phone. “Hey Derek… No we went back to the hotel… because we had to educate Marc on the wonderful world of Disney… Yes Walt Disney you idiot what other Disney is there... Okay… We’ll leave now then and meet you there. Okay, bye.”

One by one the group lifted off the couch and stretched. “Okay I told Derek we would meet him at the entrance of Battery Park so let’s get ready to go.” Lydia said grabbing her purse.

Marc followed the girls down the hall and to the elevator when they all turned smiling at Marc. “What?” He asked looking down on himself making sure he looked okay.

“See… best movie ever.” Lydia said turning to Allison and Erica.

“What?” Marc repeated.

“You were humming the song the flowers sing on Alice in Wonderland.” Allison grinned, pushing the elevator button.

“Oh…” Marc said. “I didn’t even realize it.” He shook his head again.

“That song is going to be stuck in your head all day.” Lydia grinned at him.

By the time they got down to the lobby they were all humming the damn song. When doors opened all four of them looked at each other and began to laugh all the way out the hotel doors.

Marc stopped though. When they went outside, Marc just happened to look to his left and he recognized that man’s face. One he was hoping to never see again, one that scared him, one that saw him staring and smiled. Jim. The man who tied Marc down to the bed while he was with Adrian. The man who stopped him from escaping.

Jim, who smiling at Marc, began to walk towards him. Marc could think of nothing else but to run, and that's exactly what he did. 

 


	22. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long posting. Things got soo crazy today. To make up for it, I will post another 2 chapters tonight.

Marc didn’t even time to think he just took off running. Running in a blind panic he ran past buildings and dodged around people on the sidewalk. His heart began beating faster and faster as he pushed himself harder and harder to get away from his nightmare. He wasn’t even looking where exactly he was going he was running.

He heard the girls yelling his name, but they didn’t understand. He had to get away from Jim. Even if he was the girls, there would be no way all four of them could stop Jim. He was big. Like, _really_ big. Jim could easily take them all down. But more importantly he didn’t want Jim to see him with the girls. Jim could take them too. He was the distraction from the girls.

Turning his head he saw Jim run past the girls and right for him. Marc was relieved Jim was only going after him. But after turning around for the second time, he saw Jim was catching up quick. Marc’s legs pushed harder and harder as he ran block, after block. His lungs were burning and the only thing he could think of was what would happen if Jim caught him.

Adrian suddenly clouded his mind, and all the things that sick man did to him. He didn’t want to go back to that hell, he just got out. It was too much for Marc and he didn’t even realize he began to cry while running. Tears were falling out of his eyes as he pushed further and further into the city. He turned back a third time and saw Jim was about thirty feet behind him.

After what felt like hours, Marc finally saw an alley that he hoped would lose Jim. He made a sharp right and was looking behind him as he entered the alley. He doesn’t know what happened. One minutes he was running from Jim, and the next he was on the ground with a white hot pain coming from his wrist. Panting, he looked ahead of him to see what he ran into and couldn’t believe what he saw.

“Marc! Are you okay!? What happened!?” Derek asked kneeling in front of Marc. Marc jumped to his feet and Derek followed his movements. Derek placed his hands on Marcs shoulders and panicked all over again. “Marc! Calm down, tell me, what’s going on!?”

“Don’t let him take me again! Please! I’ll do anything!” Marc cried turning his head to the entrance of the alley.

“It’s okay, nothing’s going to happen.” Derek tried to sooth.

“Oh you caught him.” A voice echoed through the alley. Marc didn’t have to turn around to know it was Jim. “Why don’t you hand him over?”

Derek released Marc’s shoulders and pushed Marc behind him. “What’s your business with Marc?” Derek growled.

“A buddy of mine had him. That little bastard ran away.” Jim growled back.

“Then he probably ran away for a reason.” Derek said with a flaring nose. “Just leave, now. Before you regret doing something stupid.”

“Who the hell do you think you are!?” Jim yelled pulling out a gun.

At the sight of the gun Marc began to panic more. His heart began beating more and more, and began to cry more too. _Oh God That’s it I’m done._ He was almost 100 percent sure that Derek would let Marc go with Jim. To his surprise though, Derek pushed Marc further back. “Shoot me, see what happens.” Derek replied grinning.

“No!” Marc said at the sound of gunfire. Marc watched as the bullet made contact with Derek’s shoulder, and blood began to pour out of the wound. “Oh God.” Marc walked in front of Derek to try to stop the bleeding, but Derek just pushed Marc back behind him.

“Think a bullet can stop me? Why don’t you get out of here before you really piss me off,” Derek growled, flashing his red eyes at Jim.

Jim’s mouth hung open and he stuttered out, “Wh-what are you?”

“You will leave Marc alone and you will not come near him. If you do, I will castrate you.” Derek said with his still glowing eyes.

Derek then began walking towards Jim making the man take off running. Derek turned his attention back to Marc who was standing there in shock. “Marc…” Derek began to try calm down his racing heart. “It’s okay.”

“You’re hurt.” Marc said in a daze as he looked at the blood on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek looked at his injured shoulder and saw the blood was trickling out of his shoulder. “Marc…” Derek said walking toward the scared teen only to make him take three steps back.

“What…what just happened.” Marc asked looking at Derek.

Derek shook his head and replied, “It’s okay.”

“No, you got shot. We have to go to the hospital. Oh God, I’m so sorry Derek I didn’t know he had a gun I swear. I… we should go to the hospital right now. Which way is the hospital? You know right? Which way it is? It’s not bleeding to bad is it? You’ll make it to the hospital right? Oh God Derek I’m so sorry.” Marc panicked.

“Marc…” Derek cut him off. “It’ll heal. I’ll be fine. Are you okay?”

Marc had wide eyes and his mouth gaped open. “I’m…I’m fine. But you need a hospital. You could have hit an artery.” Marc said walking towards Derek.

Derek took a deep breath and looked at Marc and allowed his red eyes to shine. Marc gasped and quickly backed up, “I think we should talk.” Derek smelled the fear pouring off Marc in waves and tried to calm him down. “Marc, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

Marc, still crying, shook his head, “What did he mean when he asked what you were?”

Derek held his hands up and began to walk towards Marc and stopped when he was in front of him. “There are things we need to discuss, but I don’t think we talk about them here.” Marc wiped the tears off his face and took a few deep breaths. “Why don’t we head back to the hotel?” Derek suggested.

Marc nodded his head and quietly whispered, “You’ll tell me everything right?”

“Yes, I promise.” Derek said wrapping his arm around Marc’s shoulder.

“Promises don’t mean anything.” Marc said allowing Derek to lead him out of the alley.

Derek looked at Marc, who had his head down. “Marc, when I promise something that means it’s going to happen.”

“Okay.” Marc whispered.

“Oh my God!” A voice screamed behind Marc. Marc’s heart pounded and he lifted his head around to see Lydia, Erica, and Allison running towards him. “Marc are you okay!?” Lydia screeched.

Marc was enveloped in a hug so tight he thought he was going to suffocate. “I was so scared.” Lydia hugged him tighter.

“I’m…I’m okay. Derek saved me.” Marc said hugging Lydia back, careful not to harm his pounding wrist.

“Saved you from what?” Allison asked wrapping her arms around him as well.

 “Marc, you just took off running. We were so worried.” Erica said and clung onto him as well.

“I’m…” Marc trailed off and looked up to meet Derek’s eyes. “I’ll tell you what I was running from if you tell me what just happened.”

“I will,” Derek nodded.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt anywhere are you?” A frantic Allison asked swiping her hands up and down his chest, and examining his head.

“I’m fine. Just…” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Derek got shot.”

Lydia put a small smile on her face and nodded her head, “it’s okay Marc. He’ll be okay.”

Marc nodded his head in agreement and said, “yeah he said that.”

“Alright…” Derek’s voice wavered, “we have some things to discuss. I’ll call Scott and Jackson. Lydia, you call Boyd. Tell them to meet us at the hotel.”

Lydia nodded. She and Derek walked ahead of Marc, while Allison and Erica stayed by his sides. “Everything is going to seem crazy.” Allison warned as they made their way back to the hotel. “Like, Looney bin crazy, but were telling the truth.”

“Just remember that no one will hurt you.” Erica’s voice chimed in. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Okay?”

Marc nodded his head and before he knew it, they were entering the hotel. Many things were going through his mind as they made their way to the room. Questions that he didn’t know if he wanted the answers to them or not, but he trusted that Derek wouldn’t hurt him and he’s praying to God he was trusting the right person.

 


	23. He Knew It

As Derek entered the hotel room he was trying to think of a way to gently tell Marc the secret. I mean, you can’t exactly tell someone one that there really are things that bump in the night. Especially to someone like Marc. Marc has lived his life in nothing but fear and to tell him that werewolves were real… it might not go so smooth.

“Lydia what did the guys say?” Derek asked.

“Scott said they were at Central Park. That’s only five blocks away. They should be here soon.” Lydia answered looking somewhat nervous herself. Derek then turned his attention to Allison and Erica. Both girls were fidgety and looking at Marc.

Derek then turned his attention to Marc as well and was hit with the smell of fear. Not just fear. Derek was hit with the smell he knew too well. It was stronger than fear. The poor kid was terrified. There’s something else though too. Pain. That’s when Derek noticed the swelling of Marc’s wrist and watched as the kid shakily sat down on the breakfast stool.

“Let me take a look at that wrist.” Derek said with an outstretched hand. Marc hesitated for a moment looking at Derek’s hand as if they were about to start swinging. Slowly, Marc laid his wrist in Derek’s hand and winced at the touch.

Derek examined Marc’s wrist and wanted so badly to take some of the pain away, but he figured that the black veins would be a little too much right now for Marc to handle. So slowly he turned over Marc’s wrist and noticed the hitch in Marc’s breathing. “Well, if wasn’t broken before it is now. We should take you to the hospital.”

Marc frowned and looked at his wrist. “Only after you tell me everything.” Marc mumbled.

“Of course.” Derek nodded and gently let go of Marc’s bruised wrist. “What we’re about to tell you… you HAVE to believe that none of us would ever hurt you, ever.”

Marc squirmed in his seat and suddenly felt nervous. He looked around the room and noticed that everyone was looking at him. “Okay,” he said as if asking if that’s what they were looking at.

Suddenly laughter came through the front of the room and Scoot, Jackson, Isaac, and Boyd came pouring into the kitchen with smiles on their face. Quickly though there smiles disappeared as they smelled Marc’s fear.

“Hey guys,” Derek sighed.

“What’s going on?” Scott dragged out looking between Marc and Derek.

“We had a little… run in.” Lydia said looking at Jackson.

“What kind of problem?” Boyd asked wrapping around the back of Erica.

“Just a problem. That’s not why we called.” Derek stood up a little straighter and said, “We’re going to tell Marc the truth. Now.”

Everyone’s eyes got the size of saucers and Scott was the first to say, “I thought we weren’t going to tell him till tomorrow.”

“Well things happened today and he deserves the truth now.” Derek argued.

“Guys!” Isaac’s voice boomed. Everyone turned their attention to Isaac, who said, “Marc do you want to know the truth?”

Marc turned to glance quickly at everyone then turned his attention back to Isaac. “Yes please.” He whispered.

“Alright. You trust Scott right?” Isaac asked and Marc nodded his head. “you trust he won’t hurt you?” Isaac made sure.

“I trust Scott.” Marc said a little louder than his whisper.

“Okay then, Scott show Marc.” Isaac said making Derek smile.

Scott walked in front of Marc and smiled at him. “Don’t freak out okay?” Scott said. Marc nodded his head and couldn’t believe his eyes. Scott eyes shined gold, his hair began growing, and his teeth got longer.

Marc went from feeling fine, to being terrified out of his mind. He couldn’t help but scream. “What the hell is that!?” He exclaimed. Jumping up from his seat and backing away from Scott, he looked at everyone looking at him, he felt vulnerable. He took a deep breath and laid in eyes on Derek. “Werewolves?” He questioned. “Your…your all werewolves?”

“No.” Derek answered. “Lydia and Allison are human.” Derek reassured.

“So then… what are you to them?” Marc asked looking Derek in the eye.

“I’m the alpha. The leader kind of.” Derek looked at Marc and saw the teen had a hundred questions going through his head. “Let me just tell you everything from the beginning….”

**********************************************************************************************************

“So let me get this straight,” Marc said after Derek explained everything. “Scott and Jackson went out looking for the other half of your sister, and ended up getting bite by your uncle Peter, who killed your sister to become stronger. Scott fell in love with Allison, whose father is a werewolf hunter, and after you all decided to gang up on the alpha…your uncle…and kill him before he killed anyone else?” Marc asked as he looked around the group.

“Yes.” Jackson said nodding his head.

“Then,” Marc continued, “You Derek, killed your uncle and became alpha and decided to extend your pack to kids in need. Erica had epilepsy, Isaac and his dad, and Boyd with no friends?” Marc looked around once again and saw everyone was nodding their head. “So what does this mean for me?” Marc asked looking at the floor.

“I’m offering you the bite.” Derek said.

“You just said the bite could kill you.” Marc murmured.

“It can, but I think you’ll survive. So, if you want the bite I will give it to you.”

“Why?”

“I think you need help.”

Marc thought about it for a few minutes and thought to himself, _yeah I do need help with dad. But do I really want to be a werewolf? If I do get the bite, will I have to go back with them? What would happen to dad?_ He rubbed his tired eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t… I mean…”

“You don’t have to decide right now.” Boyd cut into Marc. “Just think about it. If you want the bite, okay we can give that to you. If you don’t… that’s okay too.”

“Would I have to leave if I got the bite?” Marc asked Derek.

“Yes. Omegas are lone wolves. Werewolves without a pack usually don’t survive, There are hunters and werewolves that would kill you if you were alone.” Derek said with his lips in a straight line.

“Can…can I think about it?” Marc asked as if he was seven years old again.

“Yeah Marc.” Scott jumped in. “Take all the time you need to think about it.”

There was an awkward silence that lasted for a full minute before Derek broke it. “alright Marc let’s get you to the hospital to look at that wrist.”

Marc nodded his head and Scott’s head snapped up. “What happened to your wrist? It looked like it was healing okay last night.”

“I’m just clumsy. Fell on the ground and used my hands to catch myself.” Marc shrugged. “It’s no big deal, it doesn’t even hurt that bad.” Marc reassured.

“You want me to go with you?” Scott asked looking right into Marc’s eyes.

Marc turned his gaze to Derek and smiled, “I think I’ll be okay. I’m in good hands right?”

Scott nodded and returned the soft smile. “The best.” He agreed.

“Come on Marc, we got to go get a cab.” Derek said while opening the door to the hotel room.

**********************************************************************************************************

Marc hated hospitals. First of all, the ER is too noisy and crammed. People are bleeding all over the place, and coughing everywhere. It made Marc feel like he needed a shower ASAP. Second, it always had that same smell to it. Disinfectant and sickness all wrapped into one.

When he and Derek first walked into the ER they immediately took Marc back to get some X-Rays done. Now, it felt like he and Derek have been sitting in the small hospital room for hours waiting for the results. Finally after forty five minutes, the doctor re-entered the room. “Alright Marc we took at your x-rays and confirmed that you do indeed have a broken wrist. The good news is though you won’t need a cast. Only a splint since the break isn’t that bad. I do recommend you leave it on for at least four weeks before coming back.”

“Okay” Marc nodded.

Derek felt terrible for Marc as the doctor put the brace on. Every so often Derek would hear Marc’s heart speed up, or hear the hitch in voice from when he was in pain. After only a few minutes the doctor smile. “Alright Marc your done. I want to see you back here in four weeks though to see how it’s healing.”

“Um, okay I’ll be here.” Marc smiled, but Derek could hear the bleep in his heartbeat. Derek knew, that Marc knew his father would never let Marc go to the hospital unless the situation was dire.

“Alright here are some medicines I’m recommending incase the pain gets to be too much.” The old man said as he scribbled down on a piece of paper. “Just take it to the front desk out here and Janice will get you what you need.”

“Alright thank you.” Marc said as he made his way out of the room.

Derek noticed Marc walking toward the exit and asked, “Where are you going?”

Marc turned to him and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t need the pills. It doesn’t even hurt that bad, honestly.” Derek listened. A steady heartbeat meant marc was telling the truth.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked making his way over to Marc. Marc nodded his head and had a small smile on his lips.

**********************************************************************************************************

Back at the hotel when Marc and Derek entered the room everyone turned their attention to Marc. After almost a full minute of awkward silence  Lydia broke it. “Well guys, Marc was telling us earlier how he never watched Disney as a kid.” To Marc’s surprise, everyone’s eyes bugged out of their heads. Even Derek’s eyes got a little wide. “I know that was my expression too!” Lydia exclaimed.

“Oh man, did you guys watch a movie with him?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah but only Alice in Wonderland. Which reminds me,” Lydia said grabbing the bag from the Disney store. “We still have a few movies to get through.” Lydia said walking over to the T.V. “What one would you like to watch Marc?”

“I don’t know.”Marc said looking at the movies. “How about Hercules?” Marc asked the entire group. But he saw the frown on Scott’s face. “or…” Marc changed his mind, looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw Scott light up when he had his hand on a certain movie. He looked at the movie his braced hand was hovering and saw it was ‘The Little Mermaid.’ “How about this?”

Scott’s smile got the size of Texas, but only Marc saw that. “Okay,” Jackson began. “If this get’s around back home that I watched this movie, I will be killing someone.”

Marc grinned because as Jackson said that, he walked over to put it in the DVD player before anyone could argue.

“Well come on let’s go watch the movie.” Scott said pulling Allison along with him.

Slowly one by one the entire pack made their way into the living room. Marc found himself sitting beside Derek and had to grin at the idea of Big Bad Alpha watching a movie for little girls.

Derek was concentrating hard on the scent of Marc. God damn it! He knew that scent! But from where? Derek thought about it, and thought about it. One movie after the other, until it was way past two A.M. He looked around and saw that the entire pack had fallen asleep, including Marc. What Derek was shocked at though, was the fact that Marc was leaning on Derek’s shoulder.

Carefully Derek picked up the sleeping boy, bridal style and walked across the suit into Isaac’s room. He gently laid Marc down on the bed and brought the covers up to Marc’s chin. He was walking out the door when suddenly it hit him! He knew, he knew that scent! It may not be as strong but it smells just like him! Marc smelled like Sheriff John Stilinski! Derek’s eyes got huge as he looked at the sleeping boy and couldn’t believe his eyes. After eleven years of the boy missing, Derek had found him. Derek found Genim Stilinski.

 


	24. Here's what were going to do.

Derek didn’t get any sleep that night. He stayed in Genim’s room for hours looking at the sleeping boy. So many questions came to mind. He honestly didn’t know what to do. He could call John and let him know he found his son, but he didn’t want to him to freak out too much. He could talk to Marc and tell him the news, but how would Marc react? No. He couldn’t tell Marc that his dad wasn’t his dad, and kidnapped him when he was younger. Marc was confused enough as it was, he didn’t want to add to the confusion. One way or another though, Derek was taking Genim home.

It wasn’t until about seven in the morning that Derek left the sleeping boy. He went out to the kitchen and saw Scott sitting on the counter drinking coffee. “Scott? What are you doing awake?” Derek asked.

“I couldn’t sleep. There’s something wrong isn’t there? I felt like you were… I don’t know… troubled?” Scott said sipping his coffee.

It wasn’t a surprise to Derek that Scott felt his confusion. Scott’s always been able to pick on Derek’s feelings better than anyone. “Scott, I have some news, and I don’t know how to tell you or what to do.” Derek sighed pouring himself some coffee as well.

“Well what’s up?” Scott asked turning in his stool to look at Derek.

“Marc he’s… Scott did his scent smell familiar to you?” Derek asked taking a sip of coffee.

“Kind of.” Scott shrugged. “What about it?”

“What does he smell like?”

“I don’t know… like… like…” Scott trailed off.

“Like sheriff Stilinski?” Derek asked with a raised eye brow.

Scott eyes got as big as half dollars and he began to choke on his coffee. When he was done coughing he gasped, “Oh my God!” He exclaimed. Ducking his head hoping he didn’t wake anyone up. Then e turned his attention back to Derek, “What does this mean?” He whispered setting down his coffee.

“Scott I think we found Genim Stilinski.” Derek said in a daze.

It was quiet for a while after that. Until Derek heard Scott whisper, “Derek, we have to take him home.”

Derek nodded his head. “I know, but we can’t exactly keep him away from his… ‘dad’. Genim still thinks….”

“Stiles.” Scott cut Derek off.

“What?” Derek asked.

“When we were little, he didn’t like his name. He told me to call him Stiles.” Scott said looking at the floor.

“Okay…” Derek began again. “Well then, Stiles thinks his kidnapper is his dad, and I think he’s to messed up to tell him about his real dad right now.” There was another beat of silence before Derek finally asked. “What do we do?”

Scott put his hand over his mouth, looked to the floor and began to think. “Well I don’t know.” He sighed. “Wait.” Scott said looking like a light bulb went off in his head. “He didn’t tell you.”

Derek eyebrows furrowed together, “Tell me what?”

“Last night you told him, you would tell him the truth if he told you the truth.” Scott said, practically jumping out of his seat.

“Scott what does that have to do with anything?” Derek glared.

“Because, once he tells you about what his… ‘dad’ did to him, you can refuse to take him home.” Scott said looking at Derek with a smile.

“Scott…” Derek was about to argue, but he thought about it. If ‘Marc’ really did tell him everything, then Derek can refuse to take him home. If not, then Derek will tell Marc he knew anyway. “That actually sounds pretty good.” Derek smirked.

“Yeah and he if he asks why he can’t go home, just tell him that you know everything, and that he’s too important to let be treated like that.” Scott nodded.

“Alright.” Derek agreed. “Scott this is between you and me. I don’t want anyone else to find out yet.”

“What about the sheriff?”

“Especially the sheriff.” Derek said to the floor. “I mean… news this big, shouldn’t be dealt with over the phone. On top of that, we’d have to tell the sheriff about our ability to know it was Stiles. I think we should at least wait till later, when we actually have Stiles home with us.”

Scott nodded his head agreed. “You’re right. We should wait, but I think we should tell the rest of the pack.” Scott said to Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Is it because you really think they should know… or because you’re terrible at keeping secrets?” Derek questioned.

Scott’s mouth dropped open. “Hey, you see hard it is to keep something from a bunch of werewolves.” Scott argued. “But I think we should tell them why were changing the plans too. They’ll only get suspicious anyways.” Scott concluded.

“Alright,” Derek nodded.

**********************************************************************************************************

One by one the pack slowly awoke and the only other pack member they were waiting for was Jackson. Derek thanked his lucky stars that Marc was still sleeping and couldn’t hear their conversation.

After a while Jackson came stumbling out of his room wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. He looked a little confused as he looked around at the pack. When his eyes landed on Scott he became worried, “What happened? Is Marc okay?” He asked in a single breath.

“Actually Marc is what we wanted to talk about.” Derek said not only to Jackson, but to the whole pack. “It’s okay,” Derek said feeling his betas become worried. “I just…” He trialed off and was thinking about how he would tell his pack his findings. “Jackson. Do you remember when I asked you if Marc smelled familiar?” Derek asked.

Jackson nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, he kind of does smell familiar, but I can’t place the scent.” Jackson replied.

“Think about it hard.” Scott chimed in. “Doesn’t his scent remind you of a certain sheriff?” Derek could’ve face palmed, but instead he decided to smack the back of Scott’s head. “Hey! What the hell!” Scott asked.

“I said gently not like that you idiot.” Derek glared.

“Guys!” Lydia glared. “Stop fighting and tell us humans what’s going on.”

Suddenly the entire pack heard a gasp coming from Isaac. “Marc… he… Oh my God. I can’t believe it.” He said with wide eyes.

“Can’t believe what?” Allison asked beside Lydia.

“Marc he…” Boyd cleared his throat. “Marc is the sheriff’s missing son.”

“You…” Lydia began with her mouth open with shock. “Genim? Genim Stilinski?”

“Yeah,” Jackson sighed. His eyes fell to the floor. “Guys… what the hell does this mean?”

“It means were taking him home.” Derek said with determination.

“Derek…” Erica began, and her eyes flashed yellow. “We need to find the man that took him.”

“No.” Boyd said. “Erica, your too pissed right now, you’ll kill the guy.” Boyd rubbed her arms trying to calm her down.

“What should we do?” Allison soft voice asked. “We can’t let him go home. We have to tell the sheriff.”

“That might be hard.” Lydia said and took a deep breath. “Genim…” She began only to be cut of by Scott.

“Stiles.” Scott said standing taller.

“Oh… I forgot his nickname.” Lydia grinned and then turned to the rest of the pack. “Stiles is very fragile right now. He was kidnapped at the age of five, and brainwashed into thinking the man that took him was his dad. Do you guys get how bad that is? The creep must have made Stiles forget about his past and convinced him he was his dad. This information could literally break Stiles.” Lydia said turning to everyone. “I think when we take him home, we should let him look around. Maybe he’ll start to remember. Tell the sheriff, but tell him not to let Stiles know that he’s not Marc. Things could get bad.” Lydia concluded.

“So you want us to tell us the sheriff?” Jackson asked his Alpha, who staring at Lydia.

Derek thought about everything Lydia just said. She was right, a hundred percent right. If they told ‘Marc’ his entire life was a lie, things could turn… bad. “I think Lydia’s right.” Derek nodded. “If we tell Marc now it will only break him. Let him get use to surroundings in Beacon Hills. If, by the middle of you guys’ school year he doesn’t remember anything, we’ll tell him. But for Marc’s sake, he deserves to at least try and figure it out on his own. The only thing we can really do is be there for him.”

“So then how do we get the sheriff to understand that Stiles is fragile right now?” Isaac asked.

“We can tell the sheriff but we have to make sure the sheriff knows that if he tells Marc anything, it could lead to a breakdown.” Lydia said.

“Well I’m sure the sheriff would want to see his son.” Said Allison who was now leaning against Scott.

“The sheriff can see his son.” Derek said for Lydia. “We just have to let the sheriff know that his son can only see him as the Sheriff now.”

The silence hung in the air for a few minutes before Scott finally asked. “Guys, what do you think happened to Stiles to make him think all that?”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Marc grumbled coming out of his room. The entire held their breath. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone turned their attention to Marc. Derek would love to kick himself in ass right now for not noticing that Marc was waking up.

“Oh…” Scott began, only to get a glare from Derek. “He’s just some kid we know.” Scott said putting on a fake smile at Marc.

“Oh, is he part of your pack?” Stiles asked walking to the cupboard. He could feel the pack watching him, but he ignored it as he grabbed a bowl. It was when he was sitting down at the breakfast bar, that he noticed everyone looking at him. He felt very uncomfortable and reached for the box of Lucky Charms that was down the counter. Jackson jumped though and snatched the cereal off the table and handed them to Marc. _Okay… what’s up with these guys?_ Marc thought to himself.

He poured the cereal into his bowl and was about to stand to get the milk out of the fridge when Isaac held the milk out to him with a smile on his face. “Okay…” Marc began as he poured his milk into his bowl. “Not that I know you guys very well, but what’s up with you guys? You guys are acting, weird.”

“Marc…” Derek began to take away some of the awkwardness. “I… we should talk.”

Marc looked at Derek suspiciously and then to the rest of pack. “Um, okay.” Marc nodded.

Derek nodded his head and then turned to the rest of the pack. “Why don’t you guys go out for breakfast?” Derek asked somewhat glaring.

One by one the pack got showered, dressed, and left. Marc stepped into the shower and was panicking. _Why would Derek ask them to leave?_ He asked himself. _Did I do something wrong? Oh God… he’s not… he won’t…_ Marc’s thoughts trailed off as he heard Derek knocking on the door. “Marc… whatever causing you to panic, tell me.” Derek said smelling the fear pouring out of the bathroom.

“I…” Marc took a deep breath and shut off the water. With shaky fingers he began to put his clothes on and said, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Derek stood in the kitchen and paced back and forth. He heard Marc in the bathroom taking deep breaths, and calming himself down. Then he heard the running water and could smell the hotels complimentary toothpaste.

After Marc was done brushing his teeth he slowly exited the bathroom. With his head down he made his way into the living room and saw Derek sitting on the sofa. He took one more deep breath and sat across from Derek and waited for Derek to say something.

Derek rubbed the back of his head and sighed, “Marc… when you’re a werewolf there are certain things that stick out.” Derek explained trying to look into Marc’s eyes.

Marc, trying to avoid eye contact from Derek nodded his head. “Yeah?” He asked, voice breaking a little. “Like what?”

Derek closed his eyes for a second and replied, “Well we can smell certain things.”

“Like what?” Marc asked fidgeting in his seat.

“Like… fear, anger, and other things.” Derek waited for Marc to say something and when he didn’t he continued. “Do you remember when I first talked to you in the store and I told you I can tell when you’re lying?”

Marc nodded his head, “yeah.”

“Well, that’s a werewolf thing too. I can tell when someone is lying because when a person lies, there heart somewhat increases in beats.”

“So… you know I’ve been lying this whole time?” Marc whispered.

Derek nodded, “yes. I can also hear far better than any normal person can hear.”

Marc’s heart sped up and he stuttered, “H-how g-good?”

Derek sighed and decided to come just right out and say it. “I heard you on the phone with your dad. I heard what happened.”

Marc felt like the floor fell from beneath him and brought his hands up to his face. He pushed the heel of his palms into his eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling. “So…” Marc voice broke again. “You… you know?” Marc asked in a quiet voice, and Derek didn’t have super hearing he would’ve totally missed it.

“Yeah Marc I know.” Derek nodded.

Marc suddenly felt embarrassed and had to ask, “Did… did you tell everyone else?”

Derek sighed, and nodded his head. “We just didn’t want to scare you or anything and they can be… a lot to handle sometimes. I just wanted to make sure you knew you were safe.”

Marc cried then. Not the quiet kind of crying. No, he was full on sobbing and before he knew it, Derek was holding him whispering into his ear, “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

**********************************************************************************************************

After Marc calmed down enough he sat back down on the couch and frowned. “So, what does this mean?” He said with a shaky breath.

“Marc… I…” Derek sighed laid his arms over his knees. “Marc, I can’t let you go back to your dad.”

At that statement Marc’s head snapped up. “Wh-what? I… I thought you said that decision was up to m-me. Y-you said I c-could choose to go back with my dad.” Marc said, heart rate increasing again.

“Marc,” Derek sighed, “What he’s doing, it’s… it’s not right.”

Marc still had a few tears falling off his cheeks and he frowned, “I w-want to go h-home. My dad he-he needs me.”

“No Marc.” Derek said shaking his head. “He only needs you to support his habit. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go back.”

Marc cried, “But why?”

“What if what happened last time happens the next time your father… does that. I heard what you said Marc, two weeks.” Derek said in a soothing voice trying to hide his anger.

“It… my dad… he’ll stop. I’ll talk him into it. He’ll quit with the drugs, and drinking.”Marc tried to protest.

Derek heard the blip in Marc's heart though. “Marc, you and I both know that isn’t going to happen.”

Marc dropped his gaze to the floor as he hugged himself and whispered, “He’s all I have left. I can’t leave him like my mom did.”

 _It’s all a lie! Your mother never left you!_ Derek wanted to scream. Instead though he took a deep breath and asked, “Don’t you think she had a good reason for leaving?”

Hearing Derek’s last statement made Marc freeze. _Did dad do all this to mom? If he did, why didn’t she save me? Why didn’t she take me with her?_ If Marc didn’t hate his mom then, he sure did now. If what Derek was telling him was true, Marc didn’t want to think about his mother.

“So,” Marc began, “I can’t go home?” He asked through the tears.

Derek just shook his head. “No, I don’t care if I drag you, but you’re coming to Beacon hills with me and everyone.”

Marc was quiet for a long minute before he finally asked Derek without eye contact, “can I at least say good-bye to my dad?” He said to the floor.

“I don’t know…” Derek began but he could smell the sadness rolling off Marc like waves at the beach. He sighed and nodded, “okay. You can call him.”

Marc nodded his head and Derek dug in his pocket for his cell phone. After Marc took Derek’s cell phone, Derek walked out of the hotel room to give him some privacy.

Marc’s hands shook as he dialed his dads number and his heart was speeding as the ringing started.

“Hello?” His father’s voice came to him. Marc, trying to hold back the tears couldn’t answer his dad right away. _This is it. The last phone call to dad. Oh God dad, I’m so sorry._ “Hello?” his father said with a little anger in it.

“Dad?” Marc choked out.

“Marc!? Where the hell have you been you little bastard! I told you to be home days ago! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Marc cried harder and tried to reason with himself. 11 years of getting beat, and sold does a lot to a person, especially a teenager. So Marc, naturally, snapped. “Dad! Shut the fuck up and listen to me for once in your life!” Marc yelled. “Things happened. I met some people and they… they’re really nice to me. Hell of a lot better than you ever were.” Still, saying all these words, Marc had tears in his eyes. “They… they’re going to let me stay with them.”

“What!?” His dad shouted. “Why the hell would a bunch of stranger want to take you in!?”

“Because they care unlike you! They’re nice, and actually listen to me when I talk! They want what’s best for me, and that’s the reason I’m not coming home!” Marc yelled back with just as much anger.

“Who the fuck do you think you are!? You WILL get your ass home this instant before you really piss me off!” His father retorted.

“I’m sorry dad. I’m not coming home. I love you, and I hope I’ll see you again someday when you’re sober and not like you are now.” And with that Marc hung up the phone.

Derek walked back into the hotel room and saw Marc staring into his phone. “Marc? You okay?” Derek asked hesitantly.

To Derek’s surprise though, Marc didn’t have a single tear on his face, and he looked _relieved._

“I just yelled at my dad.” Marc said in a daze.

“How did it feel?” Derek asked smirking.

“Wonderful. I told him all the things I bottled up for so long. I told him I still loved him though, I mean he’s still my dad.” _No he’s not._ Derek thought, but let Marc continue. “Still, I yelled at him.” Marc said with wide eyes.

“Feeling better then?” Derek grinned, reaching for his phone.

“Much,” agreed Marc. Looking around the suit Marc couldn’t help but ask, “When will the others be here?”

Derek grinned and turned on the T.V. I think they said they’d be here at 12.” Derek thumbed his phone and saw that it was still only 10:30, so he nodded to the T.V. “You want to go watch the movie you fell asleep through?” Derek asked.

Marc nodded his head. “Yeah I fell asleep when Stitch scared all the dogs in the pound.” Marc grinned and sat beside Derek on the couch.

Once again, Marc didn’t get to the ending of the movie. Neither did Derek though. When the pack entered the room, the credits of the movie were playing, and Marc and Derek were asleep on the couch. Lydia grinned as she took a picture of the two sleeping boys. Derek was lounging in the corner of the couch, while Marc was nestled beside him, with his head under Derek’s arm. Lydia sighed and snapped the picture with a big smile on her face. “I think Derek convinced our dear Stiles to come home.” She whispered to the rest of the pack.

 


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I'm so sorry this is soo late! But I'm on spring break this week and I'm going to try to do two chapters a day. Hope you guys aren't disappointed.

Derek awake sometime later and felt Marc still asleep on his side. Gently he lifted Stiles up when he up from the couch, he laid his limp body back down into the sofa.

He entered the kitchen and saw everyone sitting around the breakfast bar giggling. “What?” Derek grinned. Everyone then turned to acknowledge Derek. “We’re just thinking about where we’re going later to eat.” Scott told him.

Derek nodded his head and thought about it a minute. “How about that place on 61st and Park?” Derek asked only to be ignored.

“Okay I can’t take this anymore!”Lydia declared. “What happened? What did you say? What did Marc say? Is he okay? Does he understand why he can’t go home? Is he m…” Lydia was cut off from asking questions by Jackson putting his hand over her mouth.

“Okay,” Jackson with his hand still over Lydia’s mouth. He turned to Derek smiling and asked, “What happened?”

Derek rolled his eyes and made sure that Stiles was sleeping before he answered questions. Marc’s even breathing and steady heart beat told him he had nothing to fear.

“He’s coming home,” Derek grinned turning away from them to grab a cup of coffee.

“Is he alright?” Erica asked looking at Derek.

Derek was silent for a moment thinking about that question. “He will be.” Derek nodded, praying to God he was right. The pack then turned their attention to the living room and heard Marc waking up.

Marc woke up and rubbed his eyes. He heard the pack in the kitchen talking and decided to get up. As he entered the kitchen everyone’s eyes were on him. He looked to Derek, who smiled at him, and took a seat next to Allison. “Hey guys.” He murmured.

“Hey buddy.” Scott grinned. “You sleep good?”

Marc suddenly felt his cheeks heating up and tried to avoid all contact with Derek. He nodded his head. “Yeah,” he smiled. “Still didn’t make it to the end of the movie though.” He sighed.

“What part were you on last?” Isaac asked.

“Um, when Nanie was looking for a job and Stitch was being Elvis.” Marc replied.

“Aw,” Erica said, from across the bar. “That’s the best part.”

The room fell into a comfortable silence and Marc took a second to look at Derek, who was looking right at him. Derek held up his own coffee cup up for Marc and shrugged his shoulders as if asking. _Do you want some coffee?_  

Marc shook his head and stood up to get something else to drink. He wedged his way past Boyd and Lydia to get into the fridge to grab some milk. Once he got the milk out, he went to the cupboard and got himself a glass. After pouring the glass of milk in complete silence he couldn’t take it anymore. “So what are the plans for tonight?” Marc asked the group.

“Well,” Boyd began. “We were thinking about a place to go eat. Then maybe hit up Broadway.”

Marc nodded his head and grinned. “Oh, cool. If you guys wanted to see a show I saw a sign earlier that said Matilda.”

“Well if we go to the show, you’re coming with us.” Allison grinned.

Marc frowned, “I don’t have any money.”

“Marc!” Lydia exclaimed. “You don’t need any money. We’ll pay for everything.” Lydia said.

Marc sighed. He knew there was no point in fighting with Lydia but he could at least try. “I don’t want you spending your money Lydia.”

“She doesn’t have to.” Jackson said not looking up from his magazine. “I can spend money for you.”

“You don’t have to do that either.” Marc said looking at Jackson.

“Dude,” Jackson grinned. “My parents bought me a Porsche for my birthday. I didn’t even get my license till six months after. Trust me; you won’t be making a knick on our bank account.”

Marc sighed again but nodded his head. “Okay,” he replied.

“Well,” Allison began, “If we’re going out and to see a show we need to look nice.”

“Ah, my specialty. We’ll need to go shopping for nice clothes,” Lydia beamed. “Marc would you like to go with us?” Lydia asked.

“Uhh,” Marc began only to be saved by Isaac.

“No,” Isaac began. “He’s coming with us. I’m sure he needs more bro time.”

Marc grinned and turned to Derek who was rolling his eyes. “Okay, I guess I’m going with them.”

“Alright,” Jackson said laying down his magazine finally. “Marc do you know what time the show starts?”

“Yeah, it starts at eight.” Marc replied while having the billboard show up in his head.

“Okay Lydia,” Jackson said giving her a smile. “That means we need to go eat before 7. So, no going out and taking longer than necessary.”

“Honey,” Lydia said straightening out Jacksons shirt. “Everything I do is necessary.” She replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. “But, we will meet you at the restaurant at 6:30. Sound good?”

“Don’t worry I’ll keep her in line.” Erica grinned.

**********************************************************************************************************

Once everyone departed from the hotel room and were standing outside, the boys went left while the girls went right. “So Marc,” Scott began as the two of them walked behind Jackson, Isaac and Derek, leaving Boyd behind them. “When we get back to Beacon hills, I can show you around.”

“Yeah alright.” Marc agreed. “Is it nice there? I mean are you guys like close to the beach or anything?”

Scott grinned, “Were a half hour drive from the beach. It wouldn’t take long to get there. The towns nice. It’s not big or anything, population of 8,000. So, there’s a lot of people but it’s not so big that you can get lost or anything.”

Marc nodded and excepted this information on his new home. _New home. Man that sounds weird._ Thought to himself.

“What about you?” Scott asked unsurely. “Do… did you live close to the beach?”

“No,” Marc shook his head. “We lived in the middle of jersey. My dad he… we didn’t really go anywhere out of town. I mean, except for now of course.” Marc shook his head to try to make his thoughts straight. “I never been to the beach.” He finally concluded. At that remark, Scott gasped. Marc couldn’t help but to giggle. “What?”

“You’ve never been to the beach?” Scott asked with a frown.

“No, I never even really thought about going. Now that I’m thinking about it I wouldn’t mind so much.”

“Good, we can go there when we get back home.” Scott grinned.

They walked the rest of the way to the store in silence. As they were walking Derek was thinking about a lot of things. One, how are we going to tell the sheriff? Second, is Marc going to be okay staying at my house? Three, is there any way we can keep this under wraps for now. The case of Stiles Stilinski would defiantly be big news. Reporters would want interviews, and cops will want statements, it would best to just keep this quiet for now. And lastly, _the most important question,_ Derek thought. How are we going to make the bastard pay for what he did?

Derek wouldn’t kill the guy. No. That would be too easy. Death is not good enough. Derek thought about ripping the guy apart. Making him cry for merci as Derek slowly broke every bone in the bastard’s hands, and feet. Suddenly Derek was pulled from his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, sorry.” Derek apologized shoving his hands in his leather jacket.

“Are you sure? You smelled… pissed.” Jackson said with worry on his face.

“Seriously guys I’m fine. No reason to be worried,” Derek ended.

Derek turned to see Marc and Scott smiling and talking about nonsense while Boyd was behind them. Derek made eye contact with Boyd and Boyd nodded firmly once. And Derek did the same thing back. Derek had asked Boyd to stay behind Marc and Scott to make sure nothing bad happens, and Boyd did without argument.

Marc was lost in conversation with Scott that he almost didn’t see the store Jackson had led them to. When Marc did see he gasped. Everything was huge and the clothes looked amazing. They weren’t suits or anything, but they looked even nicer than the clothes Lydia bought him yesterday.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Marc, who was standing in the front entrance with mouth hanging open. “Come one man, we gotta make sure you look nice.” Jackson grinned slipping his arm around Marc’s shoulder and leading him further into the store.

 


	27. Bonding

As Jackson Derek Boyd, and Scott looked around at the clothing, Isaac and Marc stayed close together taking everything in. Marc was standing there thinking about how nice everyone has been to him, and how he knows he could never pay them back. Then, out of the blue, he thought about his father. _How could you just leave him like this? He needs you. You’re all he had left and your leaving him. What kind of son are you?_ Marc sighed to himself and Isaac’s voice surprised him.

“Don’t listen to yourself.” Isaac said looking ahead instead of at Marc.

“Um, what?” Marc asked.

“The voice in your head that’s telling you it’s bad to leave him. Don’t listen to it. It’s all bullshit.” Isaac said evenly.

“How did you…” Marc trailed off.

“I left my dad too. I know exactly what’s going through your head. ‘How could I leave him, I’m an awful person,’ right?” Isaac asked looking at Marc.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded. “I just… he’s all I got left.”

“My dad was I had left.” Isaac whispered and Marc nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Marc said looking to the ground.

“Me too,” Isaac nodded.

There was a beat of silence and Marc watched as the other four looked through clothes, but was surprised Isaac didn’t leave his side. “Does the feeling ever go away?” Marc asked curiously not taking his eyes off the others.

“Someday. That all depends on you though. When I left my dad I was kind of sad about it. I mean not to the point where I wanted to go back, but I was still upset.” Isaac said crossing his arms across his chest. “I know it feels like you’re abandoning him or something, but once you realize that you never deserved any of that, it’ll be better.”

Marc took in another beat of silence before slowly asking, “What happened to you?” Marc notice Isaac stiffen some after the question and tried to brush it off. “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked, sorry.”

“No,” Isaac quickly said, “It’s okay really I just… no one’s ever really asked.” Another beat of silence came before Isaac drew in a breath. “When my mom died, my dad kind of lost it. He started drinking and would come home hammered. He would just yell at me and Camden, but then he got worse.” Isaac shook his head remembering the feeling of being locked in the freezer. “He would just hit Camden because he was bigger than me and could take a punch. When Camden couldn’t take it anymore, he signed up for the military. He was only suppose to be gone a year so that he could come back and take me away from my dad but, he never came back.” Isaac cleared his throat trying to dislodge the lump that was beginning to form. “That’s when my dad really lost it. He started drinking more and more and I don’t really remember when he first started hitting me. After a while though when I would get away from him, he started locking me in an old freezer in the basement.”

Marc’s head snapped to his left to look at Isaac while Isaac continued, “Anyways last year Derek found me in the cemetery and started talking to me about the bite. After a lot of thinking I finally wanted it. I didn’t want to feel weak anymore.” Isaac concluded.

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Marc said with his head hanging low. “And I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It’s alright, I got over it.” Isaac smiled, even though he felt like frowning. Isaac looked at Marc then and replied, “I’m sorry too, about what your dad did. No one should have to live like that.”

“Yeah,” Marc agreed, “But… what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger right?”

Isaac giggled at that comment and immediately thought of the Kelly Clarkson song. “Yeah your right.”

“Hey guys!” Scott yelled. “Get over here and pick out something to wear!”

Marc and Isaac walked over to everyone else and began to look through clothes. “Okay,” Jackson said coming over to Marc. “Seriously pick out anything you want. No matter how expensive.”

Marc nodded his head and found quite a few nice shirts. It was habit though to look at the price tags. When he was living with his dad, he had to make sure money lasted. Jackson noticed Marc looking at the clothing and stood beside him. “Alright I’ll help you out.” Jackson said picking up three of the shirts Marc liked. “Which one do you like the most?” Jackson asked holding up the three nice shirts.

They were all the same style, but different colors. Marc looked at the shirts before finally agreeing that he liked the one in the middle most. “The black one,” Marc said pointing to the plain shirt he liked the most.

Jackson put the rest of the shirts on the rack and nodded, “Okay, now a jacket.” And with that, Marc and Jackson were headed into the section of the store with the men’s jackets. “Alright, what one do you like?” Jackson asked Marc as they rounded a rack and table full of jackets.

“Um,” Marc began, “Honestly I have no idea I never had a jacket like this.” Marc mumbled.

Jackson shrugged, “Don’t worry about it…” Jackson looked through the jackets and began to pull out one after another. When Jackson had five in his hands he handed them to Marc, “Alright come on,” Jackson said waving his hand. Marc followed Jackson to the back of the store and saw the changing rooms. “Alright,” Jackson began, “I’ll be out here. If you need any help with anything, just tell me. I’ll hear you.” Jackson smiled.

Marc nodded his head and entered the small fitting room. Slowly he shut the door behind him and began to try on his clothes. Trying on the new shirt he began to put on the jackets and liked how two of the five of them looked with his shirt. When he couldn’t decide which one to get he sighed. “Okay Jackson, can you come in here? I don’t know which one to get.”

Within eight seconds Jackson was tapping on Marc’s door and when Marc opened it he saw Jackson was smiling. “What ones have you narrowed it down to?” Jackson asked.

“This one,” Marc said pointing to the one was already on his body, “and this one.” He said holding up the other.

“Hmm,” Jackson hummed looking back and forth. “Maybe this one,” Jackson said pointing to the one in Marc’s hand. “I don’t like the buttons on the sleeve on the one you’re wearing.”

Marc grinned and replied, “Thanks Jackson. For everything. I can pay you back once I find a job, I’ll look around when we get back to Beacon Hills it might take me a while but…”

Suddenly Jackson cut him off. “Woah, woah, woah, Marc. No, you don’t have to pay me back, ever. What’s all this about finding a job and everything when we go home?”

Marc looked generally confused for a moment before replying slowly, “I just, I thought that once we got back there I would need to find a place to stay and stuff.”

“Oh for God sakes,” Jackson sighed. “Derek didn’t talk to you about where you’ll be staying?” Jackson asked rubbing his forehead. He saw Marc shake his head in the negative and rolled his eyes. “Dude, you don’t have to look for a job. I mean, you can if you want, but don’t do it cause you think you have to. And about the living arrangements? You’re probably most likely going to be staying at Derek’s or someone’s house. You don’t have to look for your own place, until you’re 18 anyways.”

Marc looked surprised and quietly asked, “What if Derek doesn’t want me to stay with him?”

Jackson rolled his eyes and firmly said, “Then you can stay at my house, or McCalls, or, hell even Lydia’s. You won’t ever have to be alone. And trust me, Derek would want you around.” Jackson finished and could tell that Marc didn’t really believe him about the whole Derek thing.

“Here put your clothes back on, I gotta go check on something.” Jackson said smiling at Marc so he would feel comfortable. Jackson exited the changing room and stomped away to find Derek. As he was searching he angrily thought, _What asshole tells someone there taking them home with him and then leaves them to think they need to find a place of their own!?_ Oh yeah, Jackson was pissed, and Derek was in for it.

 


	28. Do It For Yourself

Derek was looking at the Stores clothes and hated the idea of wearing them. They were too fancy for his liking, but if they were going to a nice place he would wear them. He was deciding which button up shirt to wear when suddenly he heard Jackson behind him. “What the hell Derek!?”

Derek turned around and smelled anger pouring off Jackson. “What?” He asked confused.

“What exactly did you tell…” Jackson turned to make sure Stiles wasn’t behind him before continuing, “Stiles when you two were talking?”

Derek looked around and saw Isaac, Boyd and Scott gathering around. “That he’s better off without his dad, and that he should come back to Beacon hills.” Derek said slowly.

“Yeah, but did you tell him about where to stay dumbass?” Jackson almost snarled.

Derek thought about it for a moment before dropping his head. “Damn it.” He murmured.

“Yeah,” Jackson said, “you didn’t tell him about any of that and now he thinks he needs to find a job and find a place of his own.”

At that comment Derek’s head snapped up to look at Jackson. “What?”

“He thinks you only wanted him in Beacon Hills. He thinks he needs a place of his own and a job. I mean did you even think to mention any of that?”

“Jackson!” Boyd snapped. “you need to calm down before you make a scene.”

“Did you even think before you spoke? No you didn’t, you never do.” Jackson huffed. “You need to go talk to Marc. Make things right.”

“Alright Jackson,” Derek nodded. “Just calm down. I’ll go talk to him now.”

Derek felt Jackson glaring at his back as he made his way into the changing room. With his mind filling up with ways to talk to Stiles he didn’t knock on the door to Stiles room. Instead he barged right in and stopped immediately. Stiles was in the room with his shirt off and was facing away from the door. Scars crisscrossed all over Stiles back and Derek felt rage boiling inside him.

 When Derek opened the door Marc jumped. He quickly turned around and faced Derek, hoping he didn’t see his back. Marc studied Derek’s face and saw his lips were in a tight line and he was standing stiffly. Dropping his head, he knew Derek did see his back. “Um,” Marc mumbled. “It’s…it’s not bad.”

“Bullshit,” Derek cut him off. “Did your father do that to you?” Derek asked turning Marc around. Then he was hit with the stench of fear again and immediately dropped his hands. “I’m sorry,” Derek said without eye contact. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Marc nodded his head and took in a shaky breath. “My dad did some of it.” Marc nodded.

“Who else?” Derek asked with sadness on his face.

“Um, just some of his friends.” Marc said putting on his shirt.

Derek watched Marc put on his shirt and waited for Marc’s heart beat to even again before clearing his throat. “Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked shifting from foot to foot. When Marc shook his head he nodded back. “Okay, we don’t have to.” There was a silence for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. “So, Jackson tells me that I didn’t tell you about living arrangements.” Derek said after a beat of silence.

“Uh, no you didn’t, but it’s okay. I can find a place of my own to stay at,” Marc quickly said.

“No,” Derek shook his head. “I mean if you want to, you can but I would love it if you stayed with me and Isaac at my house. It’s plenty big enough.” Derek offered with a hopeful grin.

Marc nodded his head and whispered, “I wouldn’t want you to put up with me though.”

“Nonsense,” Derek argued. “We…I would love it if you stayed with me.” Another beat of silence happened before Derek added, “I want to make sure nothing happens to you.”

“I…Are you sure? If I get to be too much I can find a place to stay,” Marc offered.

“No it wouldn’t be a problem. And also, you don’t have to get a job if you don’t want to.” Derek said.

“No I want a job,” Marc countered. “I don’t want to be depending on people. I should at least get a job to where I can afford my own stuff.”

Derek nodded his head and looked in Marc’s eyes. “If you’re sure, but if you get overwhelmed or anything you can quit. I don’t mind spending money on you. I have plenty.”

“Really,” Marc nodded “It’s not a big deal. I want to get a job.”

Derek listened for a blip in Marc’s heart beat but heard none. The kid was telling the truth and if he really wanted a job, Derek wouldn’t stop him. “Alright, but I mean it about quitting. You’re allowed to anytime.” Derek said as if his word was law.

Marc must have found humor in this though because he laughed. “Yeah okay. I promise if it’s too much I’ll quit.”

No spike in his heart beat made Derek smile. “Okay, and Marc, if you have any questions, ask me. Okay? I won’t be mad or anything. You can ask me anything.”

Marc grinned and nodded his head. “Okay.”

“Alright, you getting those?” Derek asked pointing to the shirt and jacket that were hanging up together.

“Um, yeah Jackson said they would look best on me.” Marc replied rubbing his arm.

“He’s right. They would look nice on you.” Derek watched as Marc’s cheeks went red and smiled. “Alright, let’s go see what everyone is doing okay?”

Marc nodded and followed Derek out with his clothes in hand. As they stepped out into the main room, Marc followed Derek to the others.

“Oh hey Marc,” Scott greeted with a smile on his face. “You getting those ones then?” Scott asked looking at the clothes.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, “what are you guys getting?”

Everyone held up their clothes and Marc grinned when he saw everyone had something picked out. “Um, should I get some pants?” Marc whispered to Derek.

“No, I think your jeans at the hotel would look alright with those.” Derek replied.

“So everyone has something?” Boyd asked, while handing Derek a blue shirt and black jacket. Boyd looked around and saw everyone nodding. “Alright let’s go.”

**********************************************************************************************************

As they made their way back to the hotel Boyd noticed Marc had a confusing expression on his face. He smiled and asked, “Wondering about the bite?” Boyd guessed.

Marc sighed, “Is my expression really that easy to read?”

Boyd giggled a little and replied, “No, it just helps if you can smell emotions.” There was a moment of silence before Boyd continued, “You don’t have to get it you know?”

Marc looked at Boyd a moment before nodding, “Yeah I know…but if I get it won’t that make Derek stronger?” He asked.

“Don’t think about why it would benefit everyone else.” Boyd said evenly. “Think about what would be best for you.”

Marc let the words sink in a minute before shaking his head. “But, Derek’s pack would expand…and I’ll really be part of the pack.”

“You already are part of the pack.” Boyd smiled. “I think you became pack the minute Derek met you.”

Marc frowned at that comment, “But I’m not a…” Marc suddenly looked around and made sure no one listening to their conversation before finishing, “a wolf,” he whispered just loud enough for Boyd to hear.

Boyd couldn’t help but to smile and nodded. “No you’re not, but it doesn’t matter. You already smell like pack, and we all accept you.”

“Isn’t there like a ritual you guys do?” Marc asked teasing.

“Man, you watch too many werewolf movies.” Boyd laughed. “But seriously, you’re already pack. If you don’t want the bite, okay, if you do, that’s fine too. If you do decide to get the bite though, make sure you do it for yourself. Not for anyone else. Not Derek, Scott, your dad, do it for yourself.”

Marc took in the words of Boyd and let them plant their way into his brain, “Okay,” he nodded. And before he knew it, they were entering the hotel.

 


	29. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, so sorry this was soo late! I was having the worst writers block. I worked through it though and I hope this chapter doesn't suck to bad for all of you!

When Derek and the rest of the pack entered the hotel room they felt as if they were not at all surprised by the scene in front of them. Allison and Lydia took residence in the kitchen, what looks to be curling each other’s hair. Dresses took up residence on the back of the couches, and Erica was curling her own hair in the bathroom.

“I thought you guys were just going to meet us at the restaurant.” Jackson asked shaking his head and laying his and Marc’s stuff on the back of the couch.

“We had to come back and get ready.” Lydia replied.

“Didn’t you guys get ready before you went shopping?” Isaac asked following Jackson’s movements and laying his clothes beside Jacksons.

“Yeah, we did get ready for _shopping_. Now we have to get ready to go _out.”_ Lydia replied glaring at the back of Isaac.

“I’m not complaining.” Scott said walking over to Allison and kissing her cheek.

“Hey!” Lydia batted him away. “McCall if you mess up my hair were going to have to start all over.”

At that remark Jackson walked over to Scott and pulled him away. “And if she has to start all over, were not going to make it to the restaurant.”

Marc slowly made his way into the kitchen and Lydia smiled. “Hi Marc. Did you have fun shopping?”

Marc thought about how Derek saw his whip marks on his back. He was about to shake his head, but then he thought about Derek telling him that he could stay with him. “Um, yeah. Got some nice clothes.” Marc turned to see Jackson taking the clothes out of the bag and continued, “Thanks for that by the way Jackson.”

Jackson smiled, and replied. “You already thanked me. But in any case you’re welcome.”

Jackson handed Marc the clothes and Lydia sat up straighter. “Alright, let’s see if my boyfriend has as good as taste as me. Go put on your clothes.” Lydia smiled at Marc.

Derek rolled his eyes but Marc smiled. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” And with that Marc entered his room and began to put on the clothes. As he was putting on his clothes he suddenly felt joy.

 _Is this what family feels like? All these people looking out for you, and loving you?_ He thought to himself. _Love._ That single word is something he’s never fully felt before. Sure he loved his dad, but he wasn’t so sure his dad loved him. _If dad loved me, then why did he make me do that stuff?_ He asked himself.

 _No you moron,_ he countered to himself. _You did that all on your own._ He shook his head and tried to clear his thought. _You could have left long ago, but you decided to stay. And for what?_

As Marc stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen he swears he saw her mouth drop. “Oh my god.” She smiled. “Marc, you look really good. Jackson I’m so proud of you!” Lydia she shrieked making Allison, who still had the curling iron in Lydia’s hair, turn to Marc and smiled wide.

“Does this mean you approve?” Marc asked grinning at the smiling red head.

“Of course I approve! You look amazing!”

“Thank you.” Marc said walking into the living room, where he was stopped by Erica. “Marc.” She said and then whistled. “You look great.” She smiled observing his jacket.

“Thanks” he said again, and he was surprised she gave him a hug.

“You look so cute in that outfit, I want to hug you forever and ever and never let you go.” She said wrapping her arms around his chest.

If Marc wasn’t so surprised he would have hugged her back. Instead though he turned to Boyd. “Uh, help?” He asked Boyd, who was watching them.

“No can do man, she’s tough, if I pull her away she’ll start swinging at me.” Boyd grinned.

Marc knew it was a joke, but he still became somewhat worried. Erica didn’t seem like a too violent of a person, but then again, neither did his dad, or Adrian. Finally he heard Derek’s voice, “Erica let Marc before you scare him.”

“Okay, fine.” She replied, releasing Marc. She then departed from the living room and entered the bathroom to finish her hair.

“Oh, you do look good Marc. I like the jacket.” Isaac smiled.

“Thanks.” He replied taking a seat beside Derek on the large sofa.

“Hey Jackson,” Scott began, “since you do have a nice taste of clothing, why didn’t you help me out when I wanted to ask Allison out?” Scott asked.

“Because you just can’t be helped,” Jackson deadpanned. “Besides, you got the girl anyways.”

Marc then noticed Derek looking at his phone and then turning to the group, “Alright guys, fifteen minutes, and then we have to go.” Derek said with a straight face. “That means you too Lydia.” Derek added.

“Fifteen!? Why didn’t you look at your phone earlier!?” She asked rushing around trying to get her makeup done.

“It wouldn’t have made a difference anyways.” Derek grinned as he heard Lydia shut the bathroom door and grunt.

**********************************************************************************************************

Marc waited in the living room for everyone and was caught up in the sight of the city as he looked out the window. The sun was just setting and he was surprised how beautiful the sun looked shining off the buildings. Out of nowhere he felt a presence in the room and turned around to see Allison entering the room.

Her purple dress was up to her knees and her hair was half pinned up, and the other half was down and curled. Her smoky eye shadow made her eyes pop, and her silver high heels made her pedicure look flawless.

“Oh,” Marc said looking her up and down. “You look beautiful.”

Allison blushed and rubbed her arm. “Thank you Marc. I have to admit though; I will probably fall flat on my face. I hardly ever wear heels, and dresses.”

“Well, if you fall then you will fall with grace.” Marc said in a sing songy voice, making Allison laugh.

Scott was next to come out of the room. His blue shirt was on the darker side, while his jacket was on the gray side, he wore jeans like Marc, and a pair of black hightops. “Hey man,” Scott greeted Marc and was quick to look at Allison. “Oh my god babe, you look stunning.” He said and then he pulled her in close to kiss her passionately.

“Oh my God you guys stop it.” Erica said looking equally as stunning. Her dress was short like Allison’s, but hers was sleeveless. The dress had a cheetah print on it, or maybe it was leopard. Marc didn’t really know. Erica’s hair flowed down to her elbows with loose fitting curls.

“You look beautiful Erica.” Marc said smiling.

“Thank you Marc. You don’t look too bad yourself,” She winked and smiled back and made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Next to come out together were Boyd and Isaac. Boyd had a plain gray t-shirt under his nice black jacket while Isaac had a white button up shirt. Boyd was wearing a nice pair of jeans that was a dark blue in color, while Isaac was wearing black dress pants.

Next Derek came out and it somewhat shocked Marc. Derek’s face was clean shaven. Marc always saw a little stubble on his face. Derek’s clean face made him look younger. His Jacket was none other than the black leather, and he had a medium blue shade on his t-shirt. His jeans were dark blue, and his hightops were black, except for a small spot that was red on the side.

Finally, Jackson and Lydia made their appearance. Lydia, her hair was beautifully curled and she had it pinned up in a beautiful way. Her dress was strapless and black, except for the top that had blue jewels all over it. Her dress flowed to her mid thigh, and her high heels were black with sparkles in them. Jackson had a white jacket and a medium blue under shirt to go along with it. His jeans were on the lighter side, and his hightops were white and blue.

Seeing them together like that made marc smile. They really were perfect for each other. Both of them looked confident and held their heads high as they looked at one another. “Well,” Lydia said turning to the group. “is everyone ready to go or what? I’m hungry.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at that comment and one by one they exited the hotel room.

**********************************************************************************************************

At the restaurant Marc felt shy. Everyone was paying for him and it upset to think how much he owed them. Looking at the menu he found that it was truly expensive. He was really hungry, but he didn’t want everyone wasting their money on him. As he flipped through the menu he couldn’t find anything that was cheap and would fill him up.

“Hi my name is Kristen and I’ll be your waiter tonight.” The young girl said smiling as she looked around the booth. “Can you tell me what you would like to drink?”

As the waitress pulled out her pad to write everyone’s drink order down as she want around the table.

Scott- “Pepsi”

Allison- “Sweet iced tea”

Isaac- “Mountain Dew”

Lydia- “Water”

Jackson- “Dr. Pepper”

Erica-“Water”

Boyd- “Pepsi”

Derek- “the strongest alcohol you have.”

What Derek said made Marc’s head whip up. The only time he watched someone get drunk, they would take it out on him later. When Derek said that, all Marc could think about was his dad. How he smell of his vodka all the time, and how Marc could smell the minute he walked into the house.

Derek turned to see Marc staring at him and could smell the panic. He quickly turned to the waitress before she could write it down and said, “I’m just kidding. I’ll have a water.”

She grinned at Derek and wrote down his order then turned to Marc. “Um, I’ll have a Mountain Dew.” He said softly embarrassed by his actions in front of everyone.

When the waitress left he put his head down and looked into his lap. “You could have got the drink if you wanted to. I wouldn’t have minded.” Marc mumbled.

Derek frowned, he could hear the lie in Marc’s heart beat, but he chose to ignore it. “It’s alright, let me tell you a little secret anyways.” Derek whispered back.

Marc turned to Derek and Derek leaned into Marc’s ear and whispered, “werewolves can’t get drunk.”

Marc sighed and shook his head, “Then why did you order it?” he asked confused.

“I like the burn.” Derek grinned and Marc couldn’t help but laugh.

The others, who were lost in their own conversations, then turned their attention to the two of them and Jackson asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Derek said with a poker face.

“Alright, who wants what?” Scott asked looking around at everyone.

“Hmm.” Lydia said while looking through the menu, “I think I’ll get the Chicken Parmesan.”

“Oh hey,” Allison smiled, “I was gonna get that too.”

“See? Great minds think alike.” Lydia grinned to her friend.

“Okay, what do you guys want?” Scott asked looking at Erica and Boyd.

“I think I’ll get the Chicken Alfredo.” Erica said, laying down her menu.

“I was thinking about the smoked Salmon.” Boyd decided and did same as Erica and laid his menu down.

“I was thinking about the salmon too.” Isaac nodded, but still looked through his menu.

“Well, I’m getting the bourbon chicken.” Jackson said.

“Derek?” Scott asked.

“Steak.” Derek smiled showing his teeth.

Scott rolled his eyes, “of course. I should’ve known. What about you Marc?”

“Um,” Marc looked through the menu one last time and finally decided, “Um, the chicken salad.”

Jackson turned to Marc and squinted his eyes, “You’re not getting that cause it’s the cheapest thing on the menu are you?” Marc felt his heart pick up and Jackson must have heard it because he smiled. “Dude, get what you want. Don’t even look at the prices okay?”

Marc nodded his head and turned his attention back to the menu. “Manicotti?”

“Oh hey dude,” Scott smiled, “were getting the same thing.” Then he turned his attention to the rest of the group. “I guess great minds do think alike.”

Isaac dramatically gasped and turned to Marc. “Please don’t start thinking like Scott. We can’t have another him running around.”

Scott wadded up his napkin and tossed it at Isaac, hitting him on the nose, while Isaac just laughed, making Marc smile too.

"Jerk, that was rude," Scott said slumping in his seat.

"Honey," Allison giggled and then kissed the top of his head.

"Well at least some one loves me." Scott smiled and kissed Allisons forehead too.

By the time the waitress got their drinks back to them, Derek was rolling his eyes, everyone else was laughing, and Marc was sitting back smiling at everyone. Marc didn't know if this fun would last, but he was sure praying it would never end.


	30. Food, and friends

Dinner consisted of great food, lots of laughing, and about twenty-five eye rolls from Derek. Marc couldn’t help but to feel… _whole._ Like his life finally meant something to someone and he couldn’t be any happier. That feeling was suddenly cut short as they exited the restaurant and began walking down the sidewalk.

The restaurant was great, but outside Marc suddenly felt a little on edge. The last time his dad took him out to eat was the first time he sold him. I guess, Marc was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

As the pack walked down the sidewalk to the theatre Marc felt a presence beside him that took him away from his thoughts. He turned his head to see Derek walking instep beside him, with his eyes focused straight ahead.

Derek felt himself being watched and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Marc was watching him. “Something wrong?” Derek asked concerned. He could tell that Marc was nervous about something.

Marc turned his head and looked back in front of him. “No just… you know, I really hate wearing this brace.” Marc said trying to change the subject.

“Too bad, you’re not taking it off.” Derek grinned. After a beat or two of silence Derek pushed for an answer. “So, is something wrong?”

“No.” Marc said shaking his head.

“Marc… something’s wrong. I can tell. You can tell me you know?” Derek said looking to the ground.

“It’s just…” Marc took a deep breath and rubbed his sore wrist over his forehead, “I don’t really like going out to eat.” Marc said shyly.

“What?” Derek asked a little taken back at this new information.

“It’s not that I don’t like going out or anything, it’s just… the only time my dad ever took me out to eat was when he first…you know.” Marc trailed off, not looking at Derek once.

Marc could’ve slapped himself in the face. _Why did you tell him that? He doesn’t need to hear your sob story, you idiot!!_ Marc scolded himself. To his surprise though Derek stopped him by the elbow and Marc was doing something he never thought he would be. He was hugging the alpha of a pack of werewolves.

Derek felt so terrible for Marc. What could he do though? The damage was already done by his prick of a father.  Derek did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around Marc. Laura use to hug him like this when she was alive, and god they were the best. Derek felt Marc go a little stiff in his hold, but slowly the teen’s hands rose and before he knew it Marc was hugging him back.

Marc didn’t know why Derek was hugging him but it felt good. Tears fell down his cheeks and he wiped them away before they could catch on Derek’s jacket. Derek rubbed the back of Marc’s head and he turned to see the entire pack about three yards ahead of them, frowning. Derek nodded his head at them and they nodded back and began walking again.

“Thank you. I know I say it all the time, but really, thank you. You don’t know… I can’t…” Marc trailed off hugging Derek closer. “Thanks.”

Derek soothed Marc and replied, “Marc, your life is worth everything. Don’t let anybody ever tell you any different okay?” Derek said with his chin on top of Marc’s head, and felt Marc nod.

Marc let go of Derek and quickly composed himself before smiling, “Let’s go see that show.”

Derek smiled and began to walk beside Marc again thinking to himself about all the nightmares Marc’s lived through. No matter how much Derek wanted to kill Marc’s ‘father’ though, Derek needed to keep his anger in check because one way or another, the bastard was going to pay. Derek would like to kill Marc’s father right now, but then he thought about how death was too merciful to the man. No, prisons so much worse. The convicts just love guys like that, and Derek knew those prisoners would make his dad pay.

**********************************************************************************************************

As Marc and Derek entered the theatre Derek smiled to himself. Last time he was in New York, he and Laura saw Mama Mia. Derek hated it of course, but the smile on Laura’s face? Derek would never forget it.

The rest of the pack saw Derek and Marc enter the theatre and quickly made their way over to them. “Hey guys, show starts soon, might want to go get your tickets.” Boyd said holding Erica at his side.

“Alright, I’ll go get them, Marc you wait here.” Derek said, giving Marc’s shoulder a quick squeeze before disappearing in the crowd.

“Alright, I know you guys saw me and Derek on the sidewalk, go ahead and ask questions.” Marc said turning his attention to the pack.

“No,” Allison said shaking her head.

“No?” Marc questioned confused.

“No,” Scott said. “If you want to talk about it you can. I mean we’ll always be here for you and you could tell us anything, but you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. We pressure you into talking.” Scott said with straight face. Then he turned his attention to Derek and smiled a little. “Besides, I think Derek liked you opening up to him.”

Marc gave a shy smile, and quietly replied, “Thanks.” Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He flinched, and nearly jumped twenty feet in the air before saw it was only Derek. “Oh, you scared me.” Marc laughed.

Derek frowned and backed up a few inches. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Marc said looking Derek in the eye.

“Oh, their seating people now.” Erica said looking at the doors to their left.

“Alright, let’s go.” Lydia said grabbing Jackson by his elbow and putting her arm through. Allison and Scott did the same, and so did Erica and Boyd. Before Marc knew it, Isaac was holding out his elbow and Marc laughed hard, before putting his arm through as well.

When Derek saw this, something inside him stirred. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt his wolf howling at the sight. Derek shook his head and entered the theatre after the pack and made his way to his seat beside Marc.

**********************************************************************************************************

In all honesty, Marc wasn’t paying attention to the show. He wanted to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering to a place he doesn’t know.

_He was about seven and he was in the dark. It smelled horrible. Leather, it smelled like worn leather, and… fabric softener? A closet. A small coat closet. His hands were behind his back. Why were they behind his back? Something cold and hard were around his wrists. Footsteps came closer, and closer to the closet._

“Marc, you okay?” Derek asked shaking Marc shoulder.

Marc snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, forgetting where he was for a moment. He cleared his throat and shook his furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your heart beat was going crazy.” Derek said with concern written all over his face.

Marc leaned in closer and whispered, “Yeah, just remembering some stuff.”

Derek looked around at all the people in the audience before returning to Marc. “You want to get out of here?”

Marc sighed, “I just need to go to the bathroom.”

“You want me to go with you?” Derek asked sitting up a little straighter.

Marc dramatically frowned and replied, “Who do you think I am? A teenage girl? I’m a man. I can go to the bathroom by myself.” Marc smiled, and counted it as a win when Derek smiled and let air blow through his nose, like he was letting out a chuckle.

“Alright, hurry back.” Derek said nodding.

Marc made his way to the end of the isle and made his way up to the doors.

When Marc entered the bathroom, he made a straight line for the sink and turned the water on hot. Filling up water in his cupped hands, he splashed his face. He took in a few shaky breaths and gripped the side of the sink till his knuckles turned white. Letting the water drip off his chin and nose he rubbed his hands over his eyes before looking up to the mirror. 

What he saw in the mirror almost made him quit breathing. He turned on his heel and pushed his back against the sink. He felt the porcelain diging into his lower back and his hands grabbed the sides of the sink behind him.

“Hey little man, I thought I saw you.” That venomous voice said smiling with teeth.

Marc couldn’t believe his eyes. He began to feel panic flow to his chest and his breath felt like it was being sucked out of him. His nightmare was standing right in front of him.

He sucked in a quick breath and almost whispered, “Justin?”

 


	31. Never break a promise

Marc watched as Justin walked around the bathroom. His heart was pounding, he could hear the blood flowing in his ears, and he could feel his knees getting weak.

“Man,” Justin began as he looked at Marc, “what happened? Did Adrian let you go?” Justin asked smiling. To Marc, Justin’s smile reminded him of a shark smiling at his fish he was about to eat. Marc wanted to make a dash for the door, but his feet wouldn’t work. It felt as if he was glued to the ground. “Well man, I guess since Adrian let you go, you’re on your own. I know your dad hasn’t seen ya.” Justin said rubbing his cheek that looked bruised. “Yeah, I ran into daddy dearest a couple weeks ago, he didn’t like the idea of me getting rid of you like that. Thought he could teach me a lesson.”

Marc wanted to scream, he should scream, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, and he could barely remember to blink. “Wh-what do you w-want?” Marc stuttered.

“Oh, come on Marc you know exactly what I want.” Justin grinned and began to walk towards Marc.

 Marc gasped and bolted to the door. He had his hand on the handle, but Justin was just too quick. Justin grabbed him by his chest and pulled Marc away from the door. Marc felt his heart pumping faster and faster, and before the thought escaped he yelled. “DEREK!” Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and he was being into the bathroom stall.

Marc wanted to cry. He knew what was coming, and he couldn’t get away. Justin had a death grip on Marc’s hair and neck. Marc grabbed for Justin’s hands around his neck and tried to pull it off of him, but instead he felt himself being forced to his knees.

‘BOOM’. The bathroom stalls door swung open and just as Marc was about to pass out from lack of air, Justin’s hand was gone from his neck. He fell to the floor outside the bathroom stall and backed his way into the corner of the bathroom. He greedily tried to suck air back into his lungs, and after a few moments of coughing, he finally was able to get some air in.

When Marc started paying attention to his surroundings he saw Derek standing over Justin yelling. “…Stay the hell away from him! You come near him again, I’ll hunt you down and I’ll kill understand!?” Derek eye’s flashed crimson red and Marc saw Justin nodding.

“Yeah man, whatever, take him.” Justin said and quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Marc felt ashamed when the deal was done and over with. He couldn’t even lift his head to look at Derek. His mind was a blank state. He barely noticed Derek walk over to him. Marc took in a deep breath and then put his hands over his face. He felt tears prick his eyes and next thing he knew, he was sobbing into Derek’s shirt right there on the bathroom floor.

“It’s okay Marc, it’s okay. He’s never going to come near you again. I promise.” Derek tried to sooth the shaking teen.

“You can’t promise that,” Marc mumbled after he calmed down a little.

“Marc, when I make a promise, I mean it. I never break promises.” Derek said rubbing soothing circles into Marc’s arm.

“Never?” Marc questions. Not being a smartass about it. He actually sounded more child like.

“Never,” Derek agrees and hugs Marc tighter.

After a few minutes of Marc just being held, he felt pathetic. _No, I’m not teenage girl who needs a partner to go into the bathroom, but I can be a damsel in distress._ Marc scolded himself.

 He finally released Derek, and Derek stood up, grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Marc. “here,” he said in a soft voice.

“Thanks.” Marc replied grabbing the paper towels from Derek.

“You’re welcome.” Derek said and sat down beside Marc again.

“I didn’t just mean for the paper towels.” Marc said quietly.

“I know.”

Marc sat in silence for a few moments and wiped his eyes clean of tears. “When are we leaving for Beacon Hills?” Marc asked curiously.

“The day after tomorrow.” Derek replied.

“Um, what time?”

“7 in the morning.” Derek replied and knew what Marc was getting at. Marc wants to leave know, because he’ll feel safer in Beacon Hills. _He will be safer in Beacon Hills._ Derek thought and stood up, reaching his hand out for Marc grab.

Marc grabbed Derek’s hand and when he was standing, he made his way to the bathroom mirror. His hair was messed up, and there was bruising around his throat. Other than that though, he was okay.

Derek could feel sadness pouring off of Marc and tried to make him feel better. He didn’t know what to say though. “You want to come with me tomorrow?” Derek asked before he could stop himself.

“Where?” Marc asked turning around.

“I was going to visit my friend’s grave.” Derek face palmed, “That sounds creepy as hell. You don’t have to come. You can go with the others,” Derek tried to make up for it.

“Um, what happened to your friend?” Marc asked curiously.

“There was a rogue alpha running around in the city. He stopped the guy, but he got seriously hurt in the process.” Derek replied with a frown.

“I’m sorry.”

“Happened a long time ago. It’s alright, I just wanted to go see him tomorrow cause it’s his birthday,” another silence fell upon them and Derek said, “I can tell the others where you want to go tomorrow.” Derek offered.

“Um, if it’s the same to you, I’d like to go with you.” Marc said. “I just… I feel safer around you.” Marc blushed. _Way to be smooth,_ his mind dripped with sarcasm.

“Yeah, you can come with me. I shouldn’t be that long. Is there anywhere else you would like to go afterwards?” Derek asked feeling his own heart pick up. _Stiles feels safe around me, that’s all. Why the hell am I getting so excited for then?_ He thought and then tried to play it cool.

“Um, I always wanted to go the Empire State Building.” Marc said with a smile.

“Well then the Empire it is.” Derek agreed. Then he felt something inside him. _Oh shit._ He thought to himself. “Um, Marc, you mind if we go know? I can feel the pack panicking and their talking about busting through the door to check on you.” Derek said in a soft voice.

“Yeah, let’s get outta here.” Marc smiled and exited the bathroom behind Derek.

**********************************************************************************************************

“There you are!” Lydia said hugging Marc. “What happened? Are you okay?” She said a million miles an hour.

“I’m…” Marc began but got cut off by Derek.

“He’s fine Lydia. Just a little shaken up.” Derek said, laying his arm across Marc’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Scott asked with a worried look on his face.

“I just ran into a guy my dad knows.” Marc said dropping his head.

The entire pack smelled sadness rolling off him in waves and tried to make up for it. “Well, the shows over. Do you guys want to go back to the hotel, or do you want to do something?” Isaac asked.

“Hotel?” Derek asked the group. “We could introduce Marc to Batman.” Derek said shrugging.

“Oh dude,” Scott smiled. “Yes! Oh wait, you want to Marc?”

“Yeah sure.” Marc replied grinning. Truth be told, Marc loved the batman comics and he really did want to see the movie.

“alright let’s go.” Jackson said and the pack made their way to the exit.

“Is the movie going to be like the comics?” Marc asked as he walked between Scott and Allison.

“It’s better! I have the whole collection back at the hotel. Oh man, you’re going to love it!” Scot said almost skipping down the side walk.

 


	32. Pranks

As the pack made their way back to the hotel room, Marc stayed beside Derek the entire walk. Every so often he would catch Derek looking at him, but he tried to ignore it. Instead he thought about tomorrow. He thought about how nice it would be to get know Derek a little better just being the two of them. He wanted to know things about his new home Derek was taking him to.

He wanted to know everything he could about his new home. He wanted to know how Derek’s house looked. How big the town was. The only reason he wanted to know all this was because he wanted to know what to look forward to.

Suddenly there was a weight on his shoulders and he flinched. He turned to see what it was that pulled him away from his thoughts, and saw a frowning Derek lowering his hand as quick as he could. He hated that he was still scared. It made him feel week, and pathetic. He frowned and looked at his feet, “Sorry.” He said in a soft voice to Derek.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry.” Derek reassured.

“I just…I shouldn’t be flinching or anything around you. I know you won’t hurt me, I just…” Marc sighed as he trailed off. He couldn’t think of how to explain to Derek and that frustrated him.

“Really Marc it’s okay.” Derek said with a forced smile. “I’m actually a little surprised you don’t flinch more often. I mean… that sounded bad.” Derek pinched his nose in frustration and tried to say it more clearly. “It’s just, you’ve been through a lot for your whole life.”

Marc continued to stare at the ground and nodded. “Yeah,”

There was a silence in the air and Derek couldn’t handle it. “Marc do you mind if I ask you a question?” Derek asked unsure.

“Uh, yeah, anything you want.” Marc said lifting his head a little higher.

“I didn’t smell anything, but, Justin…did he…” Derek trailed off, only to be answered by Marc right away.

“No,” Marc said quickly. “He tried, but no. You got there just in time.” Marc smiled. There was yet another silence before tried to joke, “So does this make you my knight in shining armor?” As soon as it came out of his mouth though, he mentally face palmed. Derek laughed though, so Marc counted it as a win.

“Yeah I guess I am.” Derek replied, “As long as I’m around, nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Derek said laying his arm across Marc’s shoulder, happy that Marc didn’t flinch again.

And that’s how they walked the rest of the way home. With Derek’s arm around Marc’s shoulder, and Marc leaning in close.

**********************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Marc woke up with the smell of pancakes. When he exited the bedroom to get a shower, he was surprised to see Lydia, and Allison cooking breakfast. “Good morning Marc.” They said in unison.

“Good morning.” He replied smiling. “Can I go get a shower?” He asked.

“Yes honey of course.” Lydia nodded her head. “You don’t have to ask.”

“I know, I just feel like I need permission is all.” Marc smiled as he turned back into the room to pick out an outfit for today. He decided to go with the lighter blue plaid shirt that came up to his elbow. Sure it showed off his brace on his wrist, but he really did like the shirt. Then grabbed a white under shirt as well as some boxers, and pants, and slowly made his way into the bathroom.

Marc turned the water on as hot as it would go like usual. Ever since he can remember he’s been showering with scorching hot water to try to make the filth on his skin go away. However, form years of staying with his dad, the filth never did go away. He could shower fifty times a day and still feel like there’s dirt so far under his skin that no amount of scrubbing could make it leave.

Deciding that he was clean enough, he stepped out of the shower to dry off, and put on his clean clothes. As he hung up his towel and exited the bathroom, he heard Derek and Scott were awake as well.

As he rounded the corner he saw Derek and Allison setting the table, and Lydia flipping the pancakes onto a plate in front of Scott. Scott buttered the mountain of pancakes, and then turned. “Hey man, good morning.” Scott said smiling.

“Morning.” Marc smiled back as he made his way into the kitchen. “Need any help with anything?”

“Um, could make some coffee please?” Allison asked as she laid plates down.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded and turned to the coffee pot. Opening the cupboard, he took out the coffee filters and laid them into the machine. When he was done with that he saw that Isaac and Jackson woke up as well. “Morning.” Marc said to the pair.

“Good morning,” Isaac and Jackson said at the same time.

“Alright,” Derek interjected, “Can someone go wake up Erica and Boyd? Breakfast is ready.”

“I will.” Scott said with a devilish grin. However, before Scott could even stand up, Allison laid her hands on his shoulders.

“Wake them up nicely Scott.” Allison warned.

“I will, I will jeeze.” Scott said as he made his way down the hallway.

Everyone started to sit down, and Marc casually made his way to sit beside Derek, who was at the head of the table.

Next thing they know, they hear roars coming from the bedroom. Marc's heart nearly stopped. He felt panicked as he heard the roars get louder. His air supply was beginning to get cut off, but then he saw Scott laughing running to the living room. Slowly his panic died down as well as his erratic heart beat.  

“Scott!” Allison squealed. “What did you do!?” Scott ignored her with a grin and quickly ran to the table taking a seat beside Allison.

Erica and Boyd made an appearance then with cream all over their faces. Marc tried to not laugh as he saw what looks to be like whipped cream all over the two Beta’s faces.

“I didn’t do anything.” Scott said kissing Allison on her cheek.

“Scott I said wake them up nicely.” Allison groaned.

“I did,” Scott said defending himself. “I didn’t shake them, or jump on them, I didn’t yell, or scream, I just simply tickled their faces.” Scott dared to take another look at Erica and Boyd and couldn’t stop the fit of giggles that come out.

Erica had an enraged face on, while Boyd, surprisingly, had the biggest smile Marc’s ever seen.

“I’m going to kill you!” Erica hissed as she tried to run to Scott, only to be stopped by Derek. All Derek had to do was stick out his arm, and growl. Erica stopped dead in her tracks.

“Erica go get cleaned up.” Derek said with a even voice.

“Come on babe,” Boyd said smirking. “I’ll help you.”

As the two disappeared behind the bathroom door, they all turned to Scott. “Scott,” Jackson began in a straight face, then it quickly grew into a smile the size of Texas. “That was hilarious.”

“Oh man, you should have saw Erica’s face. She looked like she was in total shock.” Scott laughed, “I swear to God her eyes got the size of saucers. And she was like, ‘What? What is this?’ Oh man it was priceless.”

“I said gently” Allison said with her arms crossed to look at Scott.

“I did!” Scott said as if he was betrayed.

“Technically he did,” Lydia said and it shocked everyone. Even Derek’s eyes got wide as he looked at her. She noticed everyone staring. “What? He did technically. Like he said he didn’t yell or jump on them. He just gave them a… surprise when they woke up.”

Scott mouth was agape “I can’t believe this.” He said shaking his head. “Lydia Martin is sticking up for me.”

“Don’t get use to it.” Lydia said and turned back to her pancakes. “Besides it was bound to happen sooner or later. Mid as well get it out of the way now.”

Marc began to eat his pancakes thinking about the pack. _Okay,_ he thought, _Lydia’s the genius, Jackson’s like the jock that sticks up for you. Allison is the hunter, and Isaac is like the person to talk to when things are down. Erica is the girl with the brawn, and Boyd keeps her in check with her human side. Derek is the leader of the pack, and Scott is like the child. The one that tries to make everyone smile and laugh. If everyone has a certain place in the pack where do I fit in? What could I be? I’d just be the human with a sob story._

“Marc,” he heard Erica’s voice. _When did they get back?_ He thought to himself as he turned to look at her. “Are you okay?”

“Oh,” Marc fiddled with the fork in his hand. “Yeah, I just…” He trailed off. He couldn’t let the rest of them know what he was thinking. Instead he smiled, “I was just wandering where Scott got the whipped cream from since he didn’t get it out of the freezer.”

“Backpack.” Scott quickly answered. “I bought some the other day thinking it would be useful.” Scott then turned his attention to Boyd and Erica. “Turns out I was right.”

Marc laughed at Scott and found that everyone else was laughing too.

“You just wait.” Erica said, with an evil smile on her face. “I’ll get you back.”

“Is this going to turn into another prank war?” Isaac asked sounding a little nervous.

“Oh Isaac,” Scott began and smiled, “What’s the matter? Afraid to get a little Nair in your shampoo again.”

Isaac couldn’t stop grinning back and countered, “That depends, are you afraid to get cottage cheese in your deodorant again?”

Marc laughed and looked at the two. “What about cottage cheese and Nair?”

“Well,” Isaac said leaning back in his chair, “Scott likes to do these stupid pranks all the time. I got Nair in my shampoo and chunks of my hair started falling out. That’s when I decided to get him back. I put cottage cheese in his deodorant and when he went to use it after lacrosse practice, it all got smashed into his armpit.”

Marc giggled and then turned to Scott, “What did you do?”

“Well,” Scott began, "I decided to get tube of super glue, and I traded his toothpaste for the glue.”

Out of the corner of Marc’s eye he saw Isaac shudder. “Man that was not funny. My teeth were stuck together for hours.”

Everyone in the entire pack smiled. “Hey, I told you not to go against Scott.” Jackson said with  shrug. “You should have listened.”

“I take it you’re the king of pranks then?” Marc smiled in Scott's direction.

“Yes I am, and when we get back to Beacon Hills, I’ll show you some of my tricks.” Scott smiled.

“I feel honored.” Marc said putting his hand on his chest.

**********************************************************************************************************

After breakfast Derek and Marc left the hotel room and Derek stopped a cab. Marc slid into the back of the cab with Derek and suddenly felt nervous. This is the first time just he and Derek got to hang out. Well, unless you count their run into together at the store, which Marc doesn’t. That reminded him. “Where were you going?” Marc asked turning to Derek.

“What?” Derek asked with his eyebrows furrowing together.

 _Oh God,_ Marc thought to himself. _I’m about to babble. No brain stop!!_ But it was too late. Once the words started pouring out, he couldn’t stop them. “When you stopped me in the store, I saw you getting something to drink, and it didn’t look like you were on your way to the hotel. Your hair was damp, and it smelled like you just got out of the shower, so you had to have a shower earlier. Which means you just left the hotel. And that means you didn’t get to go to the place you were going to.”

Derek looked taken back. He’d forgotten Marc’s photographic memory, but it seemed like more than that to Derek. “You remember what I smelled like?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“Um, yeah, memory, remember?” Marc asked and could have punched himself for sounding disrespectful.

“No I remember that,” Derek said nodding. “But usually people with photographic memories only remember information or visual images, not smells.”

Marc blushed. _Great, way to try to be smooth with the whole, ‘you smelled nice’ thing Marc. Just what we need._ His mind scolded him. “well, I think I have sharper senses than most people. I can remember more than just words and stuff.” Marc said looking at his knees rather than Derek.

“Do you remember more than just smells and words?” Derek asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” Marc sighed. “I can remember certain smells, and touches, too.” Marc said quietly.

Derek nodded his head and slowly patted Marc’s knee. “It’s okay. Remember what I said? No one’s going to mess with you as long as I’m around.”

Marc smiled a shy smile in Derek’s direction and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

There was a beat of silence before Derek realized he never answered Marc’s question. “I was headed for St. Pat’s cathedral.”

“Oh, I hear that place is really nice.” Marc said with a smile, glad that they could change the subject.

“Yeah it is. My sister Laura loved that place.” Derek replied with a shy smile.

Marc didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what it was like to lose a loved one. He never had brothers and sisters, and his mom took off before Marc could really love her. So he said the only thing he could think. “I’m sorry about your sister.”

“Thanks,” Derek said smiling, and turned to look out the window.

 


	33. The Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me start off by saying that if there is anyone who is an atheist and feels this story is offending, I'm sorry. I try not to mix religion with my writing, but it kind of just happened here, and the whole religion thing should only be in this chapter. Again if anyone finds this offending, I'm sorry.

 “Do you mind if we stop at Saint Pat’s first?” Derek asked looking at Marc.

“No, I don’t care.” Marc said and once again they fell into a comfortable silence. When the cab stopped Marc was surprised how beautifully detailed the outside of the church was. It was magnificent. He followed behind Derek as they made their way up the stairs and Marc was surprised as they entered the church.

As Marc entered the cathedral behind Derek he gasped. The church was beautiful. It could have honestly been one of the most beautiful places Marc’s ever seen. No wander Laura loved this place.

Marc followed Derek down the aisle and took a seat next to Derek not really knowing what to do. He and his dad never went to church, so Marc just watched as Derek bowed his head and kneeled on the floor.

While Derek was praying Marc looked around to see the beautiful stained glass windows and statues everywhere. _The saints_. Marc’s mind supplied. He had read somewhere about catholic saints and what they represent. Remembering what saint Michael stood for, he walked toward each of the saints looking at the names.

He came to an altar that had both Saint Michael, and Saint Louis together. He looked around and saw there was a few amount of there. Only about thirty or so, but from how big the church was it looked like even less. Marc just looked at the altar and thought of the prayer he remembered reading.

_Saint Michael the Archangel,  defend us in the day of battle.  Be our safeguard against the wickedness and the snares of the devil. May God rebuke him we humbly pray and do thou O Prince of the Heavenly Host, cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls._

_Amen_

He stood there thinking that prayer over and over, and before he knew it, Derek was standing beside him.

“Saint Michael,” Derek said.

“Yeah, I remember reading that Saint Michael was a warrior. He defended people.” Marc said turning around to face Derek.

“You believe in God?” Derek asked stunned.

Marc felt his face heat up for a second and slowly replied, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek began. “I just thought…”

“That with the life I had I wouldn’t want to believe in a higher being?” Marc grinned and stood beside Derek as they began to walk out of the church.

“Well, yeah.” Derek said sheepishly. “If people went through what you went through, I don’t think anyone would want to believe.”

Marc nodded his head. “Yeah I get that. But for me, it’s been nothing but hell since I can remember. I just think there’s got to be something more powerful than us and there’s gotta be a better place then here.” Marc finished by waving his hand in the air, meaning Earth.

The two of them walked down the street for a while in a comfortable silence. Marc was the first to break it though, “So, to see your friend now?”

“Yeah,” Derek said hailing a taxi. “I shouldn’t be that long.”

“Take your time.” Marc insisted.

**********************************************************************************************************

When they got the grave yard Marc stayed back from Derek to give him some private time with his fallen friend. Marc felt his heart ache as he watched Derek stop in front of a grave and begin talking. He couldn’t hear what Derek was saying, but he knew it was sad from Derek’s body language.

Marc looked around and saw that it was a small cemetery and that it felt like all head stones were on top of each other. When he turned to look back at Derek, he saw Derek lay something on top of the stone. It was small, whatever it was and Derek rubbed a hand down his face.

*****

Derek walked up to Brantley’s tombstone and began to talk. “Hey man, Happy Birthday.” Derek sighed and shifted feet as he thought of things to say, “Laura’s gone now. She died last year, so you’re going to have to put up with her till I get up there.” Derek smiled to himself as he thought of his best friend and Laura fighting over who gets to watch T.V. when they were all younger.

“You should have called me and told me about the rouge that was causing problems. I would’ve been out here first flight. I’m still mad at you for that. You left me here with all these morons, and you’re not even here to tell me how stupid I am for biting a bunch of teenagers.” Derek then pulled out a small wolf statue. The wolf had gray fur, and its hair stuck out all over the place. The red eyes looked like fire trucks, and its body seemed shaped weird. He laid it on top of the tombstone and rubbed his face. “I saw this last month and I just had to get it for you. I know you would’ve laughed at how funny looking it was.” Derek backed up and said in parting words, “See ya later.”

*****

Marc saw Derek walking over to him and put on a small smile, “You okay?” He asked as he turned to walk with Derek.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Derek said smiling. “Well, let’s get to the Empire now, and if you want to I can ask the others if they wanted to go with us to Central Park.”

“Yeah,” Marc beamed with excitement.

“Alright,” Derek said as he pulled out his phone to text the pack.

When the pair reached the Empire, Marc saw how tall it really was. He was even more shocked at the price to get to the top. “Thirty-five?” Marc asked surprised. “Derek, if that’s too much, we don’t have to go up.” Marc whispered loud enough for only Derek to hear.

Derek waved his hand and said, “Nonsense. You wanted to go up there, and believe it or not, but out of all the times I’ve been here I’ve never been here either, so were going.” Derek said with a confirmed nod.

Marc nodded along with him and walked behind Derek as they made their way through security, and into the elevators. When they reached the top, Marc was in awe again. The city looked amazing from the Empire. You could see for miles on end, and Marc got excited as Derek led him outside.

“Oh man,” Marc said in shock as Derek led him to see the view of the city. “It all looks so small from up here.” Marc said as he looked to his left, then right, then down below him.

“Yeah it does.” Derek said with equal amount of surprise even though he tried to hide it.

“Man, look at all this.” Marc said as he looked out seeing all the buildings that looked so tall from where he was. “It’s crazy to think how much time it took to build all these.” Marc said turning his head to Derek.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Derek grinned as he led Marc to the back of the building.

The two of them talked like that until they decided it was about time they went to meet the pack in Central Park. They made their way back down to ground level and hailed a taxi once again.

In the cab, Marc’s stomach growled loudly and his face flushed as Derek turned to look at him.

“You’re hungry.” Derek said, not asked.

“I’ll be alright till we get back to the hotel.” Marc replied.

“That’s okay, I’m getting kind of hungry too.” Derek replied smiling. When the cab stopped Derek handed the man some money, and exited the car behind Marc.

When Marc got out of the cab, he was hit with the smell of Hot Dogs. He turned to his right and saw a vender with hotdogs, and was just about to ask Derek if he could get a hotdog, but he was Derek already walking toward the man.

He caught up to Derek and waited for Derek to order before ordering for himself. “One with onions, chili, ketchup and Mayonnaise, and Marc what do you want on yours?” Derek asked turning to Marc.

“Uh, same please.” Marc said to the vender and watched as his hotdog was being made. When the vender handed the boys their hotdogs, Marc and Derek made their way to a park bench before eating. Marc took his first bite and grunted. “Man this is the best hotdog I’ve ever had.” He said and turned to Derek, who had a chili under his nose.

Marc couldn’t help but to giggle. “What?” Derek asked.

“You got a little Chili under your nose.” Marc said pointing under his own nose to show Derek where it was.

Derek grabbed the napkin his hotdog came with and shrugged. “I was just saving it for later.” Derek said taking another bite of his hotdog.

“Oh is that the case?” Marc asked rolling his eyes.  

“What case?” A voice behind them asked and Marc turned to see Scott and Allison walking towards them.

“Nothing,” Marc smiled, and looked to see Allison and Scott both had a bag in their hands then asked. “Oh, what did you guys get today?”

“I got pictures of me and Scott on the carriage rides, a necklace, and a shirt.” Allison said sitting beside Marc.

“I got a new helmet for lacrosse.” Scott said with a wide smile. “Did you guys go to the Empire?” Scott asked sitting beside Allison.

“Yeah,” Marc grinned. “Man, its crazy. Everything looks small up there.” He said and finished his hotdog.

“I’m glad you liked it man.” Scott said smiling.

“Where are the others?” Derek asked.

“Well, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were checking out Grand Central Station. And I believe Lydia said something about Jackson taking her to Tiffany’s.” Allison said shaking her head. “She’s going to buy the whole store out.”

“No she won’t,” Derek said and everyone, even Marc, turned to look at him. “What? Do you guys honestly think Jackson’s going to carry more than two bags for her?”

“No the hell I wouldn’t!” Jackson’s voice boomed over the four of them.

They all turned to see Jackson and Lydia walking toward them with only three bags in Jacksons hands.

“See?” Derek said looking at the other four.

“Where are Erica Boyd and Isaac?” Lydia asked as she took a seat across the path from them, with Jackson sitting beside her.

“Allison said they were going to Grand Central Station to check it out.” Mac supplied to her.

“Those idiots probably got lost.” Jackson said rolling his eyes.

“Now that’s just rude,” Erica’s voice came to everyones left and they all looked up to see the other three walking toward them.

“Okay,” Derek began, “Now that everyone’s here, let’s take a walk shall we?”

 


	34. Balto

As they all walked through the park Marc found himself between Allison and Lydia.

“Oh my gosh look!” Lydia exclaimed running to a statue. Marc couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face as he saw how excited Lydia got over the Alice in Wonderland statue. “Every time I’ve been to this park my parents never took me to this part! I can’t believe this is even in here!” Lydia smiled looking at Alice sitting on the mushroom with all the other characters of the movie around the mushrooms.

“Aww babe your favorite,” Jackson smiled walking over to the statue with Lydia.

“Well don’t just stand there, take a picture!” Lydia smiled as she sat on the mushroom beside Alice. “Wait a second,” She said and then turned to look at Marc, “Marc get over here. Get in the picture with me.”

“Um,” Marc hated getting his picture taken. The only time he got his picture taken was from his dad, who showed the pictures to all the other men he sold Marc to _._ Marc tried to calm himself down thinking, _it’s just Lydia. What the hell are you even thinking about that for? It’s in the past now._ Marc made his way to sit beside Lydia and she scooted over for him. Marc was stunned though whenever Lydia grabbed his hand.

Marc turned to Jackson and he and Lydia smiled as they got their picture taken. He wasn’t even a bit nervous. Feeling Lydia’s hand in his kept him… grounded. He knew that no matter what as long as he had physical contact with someone in the pack, he was okay. He wasn’t worried about getting his picture taken.

“Aright, I got it.” Jackson said bringing his phone down to look at the picture.

When the pack started walking again Marc was towards the back of the group talking with Scott. Derek took this to his advantage and turned to Lydia. “Why’d you make him get in the picture with you?” Derek asked curious.

“Because, I’m sure Sheriff Stilinski will be grateful. Stiles can’t stay with Sheriff Stilinski right away, and I’m sure it will make the Sheriff feel better if we could at least give him a picture to remind him that he’s okay.” Lydia replied with a sad smile. Then whispered more to herself than to Derek, “Well, now anyways.”

Derek nodded his head and then turned to see Scott whispering way behind the group into Marc’s ear. Derek saw the devilish smile Scott had on his face, and because he was so far back, he couldn’t hear what Scott was whispering. The birds were too loud, and so were all the people around. This made him feel even more on edge and he yelled over to Scott, “What are you whispering about?”  

Scott’s smile faded and he snapped his head to look at Derek, who was walking toward them. “Nothing.”

“Scott,” Derek growled, “If you do another prank on me, it WILL be that last thing you ever do.” Derek warned and saw that Scott somewhat shuddered.

“Don’t worry,” Scott said calmly, “you’re safe.”

“Then who are you planning to be your next victim?” Derek asked with straight lips.

“Why do you think I’m planning something?” Scott asked looking offended.

“I know you. You like these practical jokes, and because you’re nervous about flying tomorrow, you’re going to be pulling pranks on everyone now because you know we’ll all be laughing at you tomorrow.” Derek said with a straight face.

“Hm, guess you do know me pretty well.” Scott said smiling.

Derek rolled his and groaned, “Fine, play your pranks, keep them away from me though.”

“Deal,” Scott said nodding, and watched as Derek walked ahead of him and Marc. He turned his attention back to Marc and whispered, “Alright, ready to laugh?”

Marc smiled and whispered back, “What are you planning?”

“Just watch,” was Scott’s reply as he fished in his pockets to pull out a small remote control. Scott then pointed the control at Isaac, who was ahead of them, and flipped clicked the black button.

“Ah! What the hell!” Isaac asked surprised.

Marc giggled along with Scott and watched as Isaac tried to shake it off.

“What?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t know,” Isaac looked around the ground and shook his head, “I think I just stubbed my toe.”

“Idiot,” was Jackson’s only response.

Marc and Scott walked about seven yards before Scott turned to Marc, “Wait for it…” Scott said and clicked the button again.

“Ah!” Isaac jumped and once again looked at the ground around him.

“Oh man,” Scott said turning to Marc, with a crooked smile on his face. “He’s so stupid.”

“What are you doing to him?” Marc said with a smile on his face.

“Shock collar, I work as a vet’s assistant in Beacon Hills and surprisingly learned a lot about shock collars.” Scott looked ahead and saw the rest of the group looking at the pond and pointed the button to Isaac’s foot again.

Marc giggled at the way Isaac looked around the ground again as Scott continued, “Anyways, I took off the collar and the chip makes the collar shock is currently in Isaac’s shoe. The shock is turned way down so it won’t even really feel like a shock. It’ll feel more like stubbing your toe on something.” Scott finished with a smile.

“That’s genius,” Marc observed.

Scott turned to Marc in total surprise and his eyes were huge. “No one’s ever said that to me before.” He grinned and laid his arm across Marc’s shoulders. “Well we better get back to the pack, there going to get suspicious.”

“We already are!” Isaac said walking to them. “Scott what did you do?” He asked putting his hands on his hips and sounding tired.

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked innocently, but Isaac saw right through his mask.

Isaac immediately began to take off his shoe and tilted it upside down. When nothing fell out of the shoe he reached his hand inside the shoe and turned to Scott with a ‘are you kidding me’ face. “If you don’t know what I’m talking about then how did this get in my shoe?” Isaac held up the small chip that was shocking him all day.

“Oh man, you should’ve saw your face,” Scott said laughing, and Marc couldn’t help but to laugh with him.

Reluctantly, Isaac rolled his eyes and smiled along with them. “Alright, fine, you got me.” Isaac said.

“Guys come on!” Allison’s voice shouted over to them.

“Do you always prank people?” Marc asked with attention on Scott.

“No,” Isaac answered for him. “When he does prank us, it’s usually because he knows either A.) He’s procrastinating and doesn’t want to do something that’s due for school, B.) Revenge, or C.)  He’s nervous about something.”

Marc smiled and before he knew it, they caught up to the rest of the pack. He made his way over to Derek and smiled to himself as Derek bumped into his shoulder in a friendly way.

“Oh look,” Allison said pointing to another statue. “It’s a dog.” She said smiling and everyone made their way over to look at the dog. Allison turned to the rest of the group and smiled, “Let’s get a picture with it.”

“What statue is this?” Derek asked more to himself than to anyone else, but was surprised when Marc answered.

“It’s the Balto Statue.” Marc said as he and Derek leaned against the rocks on the other side of the pathway, looking at the pack climbing on top of the statue. “In January 1925 Gunnar Kasson was the musher and Balto was lead dog for a sled dog team in Nome Alaska. The town got infected with diphtheria, and the team traveled almost 700 miles in minus 50 degrees of weather to get antitoxins for the town. The dog made a record for traveling all that way in five days, and seven hours.” Marc looked to the statue and smiled a little as he finished, “They pretty much saved the town.”

“That’s a movie!” Erica said smiling.

“It is?” Marc asked intrigued.

“Yeah, it’s a cartoon. It was one of my favorites!” She beamed. “We can watch it when we get to Beacon Hills.” She offered and Marc nodded happily.

“Where’d you read that?” Derek asked Marc.

“A book in the library. They had all kind of things in that book. I’m pretty sure it was just called famous dogs or something like that.” Marc blushed realizing how childish that sounded. But come on, give him some credit. He was 12!

“You ever have a dog?” Derek asked trying to keep his mind off the idiots that were taking pictures of themselves riding a metal dog.

“No,” Marc smiled. “I asked once, dad said maybe, but it never happened.”

“Do you still want one?” Derek asked and rolled his eyes at himself.

Marc giggled a little and shook his head, “Nah, I got wolves now.” Marc said looking at Derek’s face.

“Marc come on! You gotta get a picture too!” Allison yelled smiling.

“Alright,” He replied and got off the rock he and Derek were sitting on.

**********************************************************************************************************

After the walk in the park, Derek turned to look at his phone and saw that it was almost six ‘o’ clock. He stopped everyone before they could get all the way out of the park and asked, “Alright, are you guys hungry?”

“Yeah,” they all nodded.

“What do you guys want to eat?”

“How about we let Marc choose tonight?” Boyd asked turning everyone’s attention to Marc.

“Um, how about Pizza?” Marc asked as if he needed approval. Pizza really did sound good to Marc. It’s been about four years since he had any good pizza.

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded. “That sounds perfect right now. I vote pizza too.”

“Everyone in favor?” Derek asked the pack and everyone’s hand shot up. “Alright pizza it is. What kind of toppings?” He shouldn’t have asked. All at once everyone was shouting.

“Pepperoni”

“Cheese”

"Pineapples”

“Anchovies”

“No Jackson! What the hell!?” Scott asked with a disgusted look on his face.

“No, forget I said anything.” Derek said shutting the pack up. Then he turned his attention to Marc again. “What do you want Marc?”

Marc looked around the pack and didn’t know what he was suppose to say. He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, “Uh, I don’t know… bacon?” He asked only looking at Derek.

“Bacon it is,” Derek agreed.

Marc turned to see the rest of the pack and said, “I mean, unless you guys don’t want it. I can get something else.” Marc replied looking to the ground.

“No man, bacon sounds great.” Boyd reassured.

“Anything sounds better than Anchovies.” Scott said dramatically shuddering and then turning around to glare at Jackson. “You disgust me.” Scott simply said and then followed Derek out of the park.

“McCall, you just don’t know what’s good. You barely even taste them, and they give you a ton of protein.” Jackson said rolling his eyes, grabbing Lydia’s hand and walking out of the park with her.

Marc turned to see Boyd and Erica smiling and rolling their eyes. Marc didn’t want to interfere with their couple time, so he followed Lydia and Jackson out and made his way beside Derek again.

 


	35. Pizza and Pain

Marc and Derek walked for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until Marc finally said, “Um, Derek?” Marc said turning his attention to Derek.

“Yeah?”

“We, I need to go back to my dad’s.” Marc mumbled looking to the ground.

“What?” Derek asked taken back. “Why?”

“I…you guys said you were flying tomorrow right?” Marc asked shyly.

“Yes, we are.” Derek nodded.

“Well, my dad has he…when my mom left she took my real birth certificate with her.” Marc replied hugging himself, as if he was waiting for Derek to yell or something. Then he replied quieter, “My dad, he has a fake one. A doctor gave it to him and everything.”

Derek was shocked. Not because of the whole fake birth certificate but because of how his father actually got a hold of it. Timidly, he asked Marc, “How did your dad pull that off?” Derek hoped Marc’s answer wouldn’t be what the thought it was, but he smelled the sadness pouring off Marc, and watched as Mac hugged himself tighter. Derek sighed, “I’m sorry that happened to you Marc.”

“It’s…he wasn’t bad.” Marc answered truthfully. He remembered the doctor was actually really nice. All he did was take pictures. He didn’t _touch_ like most of the others.

“Why did your dad get a fake birth certificate?” Derek asked a little warily on Marc’s answer.

“I…I don’t really know. He said he got it ‘just in case,’ I don’t really know though.” Marc said loosening his grip on himself.

Derek thought about it for a few moments and realized why exactly his father got the fake birth certificate. If a cop stopped and thought for a second he took Genim to begin with, he would be thrown in prison. He got the birth certificate so he could prove he was ‘Marc’s’ real dad. Marc was too young then for a picture I.D. so the cops would be at a loss with that. However, Derek was almost certain that Marc’s ‘dad’ had more than just a forged birth certificate. If Derek really dug around in the house, he was sure to find custody papers as well.

“You can’t go back to your dads.” Derek said returning to his thoughts.

Marc frowned, “It’s…it’s not like I’ll be leaving you guys or anything. We really do need those papers, you know that.” Marc turned to look at Derek and finished, “I won’t stay with him. I want to stay with you.”

Derek pinched his lips together for a moment before deciding that yes, they really do need those papers. If they were good enough to fool police, then they would be good enough to fool the airport. “Alright,” Derek nodded. “But I’m going with you. I don’t want him… doing anything.” Derek finished looking firmly into Marc’s eyes.

“Yeah, Okay.” Marc nodded. “Um, do…do you think Scott would want to come too?” Marc asked with curiosity.

Derek grinned a little and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. We can go get the papers right after we eat, and you can ask Scott if he wants to come with us while we eat.”

“Alright, and Derek one more thing?”

“Yes?”

“Can… you not tell the pack about this, I don’t want them worrying or anything.” Marc said playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell them.” Derek answered. Marc nodded and followed Derek into the pizza parlor.

**********************************************************************************************************

As the pack sat around a long table, Marc was sneaking side glances at Scott, who was right beside him, waiting for Scott to be done talking with Allison. When Scott finally leaned back in his chair Marc leaned over and murmured, “Hey Scott, can I talk to you in private?”

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed with concern but he nodded his head. “Yeah, come on we can talk outside while we wait for our pizza.”  

As Marc and Scott exited the building, Marc sighed and sat on the bench beside Scott that was in front of the parlor. “Okay,” Marc began. “I…me and Derek, we need to go back to my dad’s tonight.”

Before Marc could continue, Scott frowned and quickly asked, “Your still coming with us to Beacon Hills though right?”

Marc nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah I’m not staying with my dad. I want to go with you guys. I just need my birth certificate from my dad.”

Scott looked confused again and scratched the back of his neck. “I thought you said your mom took your birth certificate with her?”

Marc sighed and nodded his head, “She did. My dad got a fake one though. I need Derek to look at it to make sure it looks like the real deal though. That’s why I never got a job, dad said if I got caught, then child services would send me away. I…he said it would be worse with some stranger than with him.”  

Scott nodded his head and replied, “So, you want me to go with you?” Scott wondered aloud.

Marc sheepishly looked to the bottom of his plaid shirt and nodded, “Yeah, I just…I know you and Derek won’t let anything happen to me. I mean, just Derek would be enough, but I want you there too just in case…” Marc trailed off trying to calm down his nerves.

“Marc,” Scott began, “I will always be here for you. You can always count on me.” Scott said and patted Marc’s back in a friendly way. “Yeah I’ll come.” Scott grinned.

“Um, one more thing,” Marc said with a half frown. “Can you try to not tell the pack? I don’t want them worrying.” Marc asked with a pleading look.

“Yeah man, no worries.” Scott smiled and then turned to look into the parlor window. “Oh man, our pizza’s here. We better get in there before Isaac inhales it all.”

Marc laughed and followed Scott into the pizza joint to see everyone digging in. “Hey Marc were you talking about the statues in the park?” Allison asked with a smile.

“Uh, yeah, why?” He asked slowly.

“I didn’t catch what you all you said about the Secret Garden Memorial.” Allison said, and Marc smiled.

“I take it you like that one?” Marc asked while taking a bite of his food.

“Yeah,” Allison sighed, “It looks beautiful in that pond surrounded by the flowers.”

“Yeah it does.” Marc agreed. “Well the memorial was sculpted by Bessie Potter Vonnoh in from 1926 to 1936. It was unveiled in 1936, and it was actually sculpted from the children’s book The Secret Garden in 1911…”

Derek’s mind flowed as he listened to Marc talk about the garden and thought back to what to Marc said at the Balto statue when Derek asked if he still wanted a dog. _‘Nah, I got wolves now.’_  Thinking about this made Derek’s inner wolf howl _mine, mine, mine._

“Derek you okay?” Marc asked with a concerned look.

Derek dropped his thoughts immediately and turned to see everyone else was chatting amongst themselves. “Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I’m fine.” He put on a smile and that must hae pleased Marc, because he smiled back.

Derek realized how late it was getting and saw from his cell phone that it was already nine thirty. Derek leaned over towards Marc and whispered, “Is Scott coming?” Marc quickly turned around and his face went from smiling to straight in half a second. Marc nodded his head and Derek could see Marc was nervous about going home. “Alright, well we better get going now before it gets too late.”

Marc leaned over and tapped Scott’s shoulder. “You ready?” Marc whispered. Scott nodded his head and turned to give Allison a kiss on the cheek.

“Alright guys, we’ll be back.” Derek said as the three of them stood up.

“Where are you going?” Erica asked looking at the three of them.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll be back,” was all Derek exited the building in front of Marc and Scott.

**********************************************************************************************************

In the cab, Derek could smell fear pouring off of Marc again as they made their way into Jersey. Marc was in the middle of he and Scott in the back of the cab, and Derek saw Scott looking concernedly at Marc as well. “It’ll be okay Marc,” Derek tried to sooth.

Marc dropped his head and played with his jeans for a moment before sighing, “Um, so what’s the plan?” Marc asked, not looking at either Scott or Derek.

“Well, I was thinking we go get your papers then we go home and sleep.” Scott said with a smile and sarcasm.

“I mean… Do… I think I should go in alone.” Marc replied looking ahead.

“No,” Derek said feeling the urge to protect Marc.

“He... it might be easier if I just go in, I mean, you guys will hear me if I need help or anything. Besides, he should be passed out by now.” Marc offered. If anything happened to Derek or Scott he would never forgive himself. Sure they would heal, but still, Marc didn’t want to risk it. “Besides the front doors locked by now, it will be easier for just one person to get in there and get out.” Marc finished.

Derek gridded his teeth together before nodding, “Alright, but I hear so much as you sneezing, I’m coming in.” Derek warned while looking right into Marc’s eyes.

Marc nodded his head, “Fair enough.”

As the cab pulled up to the house, Marc exited the car and looked at his house from the other side of the street. He looked at the yard that needed cut, and felt panic taking over. All the lights were off, that meant dad was sleeping, but he still felt nervous.

“Alright,” Derek said pulling Marc from his thoughts. “Get in there, find the papers, and get out. Me and Scott will be right here.” Derek said standing stock still under the streetlights.

“Okay,” Marc put on a brave face, and walked across the street into the yard. His heart was beating in his ears as he walked to the side of the house and peeked into the window. Sure enough, his dad was laying on the recliner, beer bottle in hand, sleeping.

“Okay, you can do this.” Marc said to himself giving him courage to walk to the back of the house and onto the porch. On the porch there was a rather large window beside the door and Marc remembered all the times he’s had to climb through the thing because of his father locking him outside.

He quietly opened the window and shimmied his way inside. Once he was standing on the tile floor of the kitchen he took a deep breath and made his way further into the house. He walked past the living room that his sleeping father was in, and walked into his dad’s room. He immediately went to the closet and quietly opened the door. Looking around for a few moments, he finally saw an old shoe box that had ‘Marc’ written on it. Marc turned to look down the hallway to see his father was still passed out, and quietly moved the items that were on top of the box.

Once the box was out of the closet he walked over and sat on his father’s bed to look inside. Sure enough, right on top of the box, was the custody papers, and his fake birth certificate. Not sure what all documents he needed, he carefully put the lid back on the box and quietly made his way into the living.

That’s when Marc noticed his father was not sitting in the same chair as before. In fact, his father was nowhere in sight. Marc’s breath hitched in his throat, and he clung onto the shoe box harder than what was necessary. Suddenly white hot pain across the back of his head, and he fell to the floor. Turning around he saw his father with an evil smile spread across his face and swaying. “Well look who decided to finally come home.”

 


	36. Lets Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long. I had a 12 page paper due for philosophy, due Monday, and I'm just now starting it. I like to write about this, not Philosophy! :)

Marc laid on the floor with a throbbing in his head. He looked up and saw his father standing above him. Marc dropped the box and panicked. He scooted backwards and said, “Dad…I…I,” he couldn’t get another word out before his father kicked Marc in his ribs.

“Shut the hell up!” Another kick to the ribs, “Don’t you say one fucking word!” His father pushed Marc’s face up against the wall and lifted his shirt revealing his back. Marc shakily watched his father reach for a belt that was hanging up against the wall.

“No!” Marc screamed trying to get out of his father’s grip.

Suddenly Marc heard growling coming from outside and heard the front door being kicked in. Derek, wolfed out, came growling into the living room with Scott, also wolfed out, behind him. Bradley, Marc’s father, released Marc’s arms and screamed.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Derek screamed to Bradley, who obliged by pushing Marc forward into the arms of Scott. Derek turned to Scott and said in a calm voice, “Take Marc outside.”

Marc felt his heartbeat pick up and turned to Derek. “Derek, wait!” Marc said stepping in front of Derek to block his way from Bradley. “Wh-what are you going to do?” Marc asked quietly.  When he got no response from Derek he shook his head, “You…you can’t kill him. He...he might be bad, but h-he’s still my d-dad.” Marc said looking to the ground.

Derek smelled the fear pouring off of Marc in waves and when he realized Marc was scared Derek was going to kill his father, he calmed down a little. “I won’t kill him.” Derek said and Marc’s head snapped up. “I promise.”

“What are you going to do?” Marc asked looking from Derek to Bradley.

“I want you and Scott to go outside while I talk to your dad.” Derek said in an even voice. He noticed the shoe box on the ground against the wall and picked it up carefully so no papers would fall out. “Here take this.” Derek said handing the box to Scott, who took the box in a heartbeat.

Scott walked over to Marc and gently led his friend out of the house. When he knew Marc was outside, Derek turned to Bradley. “Do you have any warrants out for your arrest?”

“Why the fuck would I tell you? Who the hell are you!?” Bradley’s voice grew angry, and so did Derek. Derek shined his red eyes as bright as they would go and growled very loudly, making the man shudder with fear.

“I won’t ask again!” Derek yelled.

“Y-yes, I have a warrant in Connecticut.” Bradley said looking at the man with a wolf’s face.

“What is the warrant for?” Derek asked shaking with furry. Brad looked to the floor and didn’t respond to the question, making Derek even angrier. “I said, what’s the warrant for!?” Derek shouted again.

“A bank robbery gone wrong about two years ago.” Bradley said looking Derek right in the eye.

“What’s your last name?”

“Lewis.” Bradley lied, and Derek heard it.

“Do not lie to me!” Derek screamed again as he walked toward the man.

“Okay, okay, it’s Thomas. Bradley Thomas.” Marc’s father said as he backed into the wall to try to get away from Derek.

“Good,” was all Derek said and picked his phone out of his pocket and punched in a number.

 _“Hello 911 operator.”_ The woman’s calm voice said over the phone.

“I have Bradley Thomas here, he has a warrant out for his arrest and I want something done about it.” Derek said in an even voice as he glared daggers into Brad.

 _“You know where Bradley Thomas is?”_ The operator asked with general shock in her voice.

“I’m staring at him right now.” Derek replied smiling.

_“Where are you at sir?”_

“157 Birch Street.” Derek replied.

 _“We’re sending police right now, don’t let the man out of your sight.”_ She said I a rushed voice.

Derek hung up the phone and then looked at Bradley, “I’ll be right outside, you leave this house, and I swear it’ll be the last thing you do.” Derek warned.

Marc was outside, across the street with Scott beside him, and he finally saw Derek walking out of the house with his teeth and hair disappearing. Scott transformed back to normal when he and Marc were walking out of the house.

“What’s going on?” Marc asked as soon as Derek stood in front of them.

“He’s being arrested for now.” Derek said looking at Marc. Derek walked to the left of Marc and lifted his hand pointing to Marc’s ribs, “Are you alright here?” Derek asked with a frown. _I knew I should’ve gone in._ Derek thought to himself as he saw Marc nod his head.

“Yeah, I’m alright, he didn’t break any.” Marc said with a hushed voice, and looking to the ground. “I think there just bruised.”

Scott came over, still holding the box of papers, and smiled at Marc and asked, “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Marc asked curiously.

Scott laid his free hand on Marc’s ribs and slowly, Marc felt some of the pain subsiding. With wide eyes, Marc watched as black veins crawled their way up Scott’s arms.

When Scott finally let go, Marc turned looked up at him, “I take it that it’s a wolf thing?” Marc asked with awe.

“We can take the pain away.” Derek nodded beside Marc. “How’s your wrist? Does it hurt too?” Derek asked.

“It’s fine.” Marc said and then turned on the sidewalk to see his house. “What’s my dad being arrested for?” Marc asked Derek.

“He has a warrant out in Connecticut.” Derek said and couldn’t help but hear the increased heart rate of Marc. “Do you know why he has a warrant?” Derek asked slowly.

Marc nodded his head, “He was robbing a bank…Things got turned around…he shot a cop.” Marc looked to the ground and continued, “I wasn’t with him or anything. I just heard him and his friend talking about it when I got home from the store.”

Derek turned to look at the house again and then in the distance heard police sirens. “Their coming.” Derek said, “We have about three minutes before they get here.”

Marc took one last look at the house he called home for so long and nodded his head. Then his ears heard the sirens coming. “Okay,” he said turning to Derek. “Let’s get out of here.”

**********************************************************************************************************

As the three of them walked down the sidewalk, Derek couldn’t help but to be curious about the box Scott was still holding. He prayed that the forged documents would be enough to get Marc home.

“Do you think those will work?” Marc asked the two of them =, never taking his eyes off the box.

“We’ll have to see.” Derek said as he stopped a taxi.

When the three of them entered the cab, Scott sat between them, and held the box on his knees with his hands on the sides. Before Scott opened it though, he turned to Marc and said with a straight face, “You know, even these won’t work, we’ll find another way to get you back home with us.”

Marc nodded his head and smiled a shy smile, “Yeah I know.”

As Scott opened the box, Marc turned to look out the window. His ribs were sore, as was his head, and he tried to think about life in Beacon Hills.

Scott grabbed the fake birth certificate and handed it to Derek. “Looks real to me,” Scott said shrugging.

“That Big Foot video looked real to you too,” Derek said studying the document hard.

“It WAS real,” Scott said pulling out a forged social security card that had the name Marc Lewis on it, as well as seven numbers.

There was silence the entire car ride back. Derek kept looking at the papers of lies. Seeing all these forged papers made Derek get angrier, and angrier. He couldn’t wait to get back to Beacon Hills so ‘Marc’ can finally be reunited with his real father. Derek knew that Marc wouldn’t remember everything. This was going to take time. Derek prayed that it would be soon though.

**********************************************************************************************************

As the three of them entered the lobby of the hotel, Marc’s anxiety was kicking in. He didn’t want to be the first one to break the silence. He couldn’t hold back though. “Do you think they’ll work?”

Derek put his tough guy exterior on and shrugged, “I don’t know for sure. We’ll wait to see what Lydia has to say.”

As the three of them entered the hotel room, the rest of the packs heads snapped over to look at them. Lydia walked over to them and had an angered face on her. “Where were you?” She asked glaring.

“We…” Marc began only to be cut off from Derek.

“We got some needed papers.”

Lydia glared at Derek, “From where?”

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. He turned to Marc and pointed to the bathroom, “Come on Marc.”

As Marc was wedging his way past Lydia, he turned his back to her to follow Scott. Then he heard Lydia gasp. “What the hell happened!?” She screeched running behind Marc.

Marc didn’t know what happened. One minute he was walking to the bathroom, and the next, he was being stopped by Lydia from behind him. He could feel her looking at his head and he turned to face her, “What?” He asked.

“Your head’s cut and bleeding.” Lydia said turning him around again.

“What!?” Jackson yelled jogging over to Marc. “Where the hell were you guys!?” Jackson asked carefully looking at Marc’s head. “The lighting sucks out here, come to the bathroom, I’ll check it out.” Jackson said stepping in front of Marc and making his way into the bathroom.

Marc turned to Derek before he followed Jackson and said, “Show Lydia those papers.” When he saw Derek nod his head, he turned and entered the bathroom.

“Here take a seat.” Jackson said pointing to the toilet seat that had the lid down. Marc sat in the seat and watched Jackson take a first aid kit out of his bag.

“Why do you have that?” Marc asked pointing to the kit. “I mean, if you get hurt, you’ll just heal.” Marc said slowly.

Jackson smiled as he pulled out antiseptic and a small flashlight. “I heal, but Lydia doesn’t.” Jackson turned the flashlight on and pointed the bright light into Marc’s eyes. “Alright that looks good,” Jackson then put the flashlight away, and then pointed his finger in front of Marc. “Follow my finger without moving your head okay?”

Marc nodded his head and as he followed Jacksons fingers he asked, “Where’d you learn to do all this?”

“Lacrosse. It’s a real physical sport, and if I wasn’t getting a concussion, then Scott was before the bite would heal him.” Jackson then turned to the back of Marc’s head and began to clean off the blood. “I watched what the doctors were doing, when I was little and Scott got his first concussion, I asked how they were doing everything. They told me about how to make sure pupils dilate, and memory loss.”

Jackson then threw away a bloody rag and then returned to the sink to the first aid pulling out a alcohol pad. “You haven’t been forgetting anything have you?”

Marc shook his head, “No, I’m good.”

“Alright, I’m not gunna lie, this is going to sting.” Jackson warned as he went behind Marc. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Marc took a deep breath and then nodded, “Go ahead.”

When Jackson swiped the alcohol pad across Marc’s cut, Marc tenses and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds though, the pain was gone. Jackson then turned back to kit and pulled out Neosporin. He globed some onto his finder and then gently laid it on Marc’s cut.

“So, what’s the diagnosis doctor?” Marc asked with a smile on his face as he turned to Jackson.

Jackson smiled as well and said, “I think you’ll be fine. It’s not deep enough to need stitches or anything. You’ll be alright.” Jackson then began to clean up the mess and lay everything back into the kit.

“Thanks,” Marc said as he stood up from the toilet seat, and squinted his eyes as he felt his sore ribs moving.

“Where else are you hurt?” Jackson asked with a concerned face again. “My ribs,” Marc mumbled and lifted his shirt.

Jackson looked at them and gently laid his hands on the ribs feeling them. “There not broken, they feel like they’re just bruised.”

“That’s what I thought,” Marc nodded. When Jackson didn’t move his hands so Marc could put his shirt back down he was about to ask what he was doing, when he saw Jackson’s veins turn black. “Thanks.” Marc said when Jackson was done and put his shirt down.

“Alright let’s get out of here and see what’s going on,” Jackson smiled and grabbed his bag exiting the bathroom.

When Marc stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway, he saw everyone surrounding Lydia in the living room. When everyone turned from Lydia to look at him, Marc switched weight from foot to foot and asked, “So what do you think?”

Lydia turned around with a smile and said, “Well Marc,” Lydia began, “Let’s get you packed for beacon hills.”


	37. Plane Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took forever! D: I hate philosophy so much for putting me behind!! Grrr!!

When Derek got Marc a flight with them back home, he went right to bed. However, he awoke at four thirty the next morning hearing Marc. It was quiet mumbling coming from Marc, and Derek knew right away he was sleep talking. However, when he heard Marc’s muffled pillowed scream, he was running out of his room before he could think.

By the time he got to Marc’s door though, Allison was already sitting with Marc. Derek could smell moisture in the air accompanied with the smell of salt. Crying, Marc was crying and Derek wanted to nothing more than kill everyone who ever hurt Marc.

“It’s okay Marc,” Allison’s voice said soothingly. “It’s alright. Nothing can hurt you now.”

When Derek knew Marc was in good hands, he walked away from Marc’s door and went back to his room, still listening in just to make sure.

Meanwhile, Allison was kneeling in front of Marc in the middle of his bed holding him. Marc’s arms were strung around Allison, and he was holding on for dear life. It was as if he was holding onto Allison to keep him grounded.

After a few minutes, Marc slowly dropped his hands and he said in almost a whisper, “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Allison watched as Marc picked at nothing on the blanket and said reassuringly, “its okay. I was just about to get up anyways.”

As Marc wiped tears away from his eyes, he lulled his head to his left a little and narrowed his eyes. “No you weren’t I woke you up.”

Allison sighed and nodded a little. “Okay fine, I heard you scream. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Marc brought his knees up to his chest and nodded. “I’m fine. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Really, it’s okay Marc.” Allison reassured, but after a few beats of silence she asked, “You want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Marc quietly asked without eye contact.

“Anything you want.” Allison encouraged only to be met by silence again. “Maybe about your nightmare?”

Marc hugged his legs closer to his chest and laid his chin in his knees before asking, “Can anyone else hear me?”

Allison gave a small sympathetic smile before answering. “Yeah, but it’s only because they care about you and want to make sure your okay.” She said before continuing, “You want to get dressed and go outside to talk?”

Marc didn’t say anything, but he did nod his head yes. Marc was first to get a shower and Allison went in right after him. He dressed in jeans and dark gray t-shirt with a logo he didn’t recognize on it. When he was done though, he met Erica at the front door and took a deep breath.

As Allison and Marc made their way down to the lobby, Marc was getting more and more nervous.

“Just take your time. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Allison said as they walked up to the breakfast bar in the lunch room of the hotel. The two of them were the only ones in the room and the only thing that the two of them wanted was coffee. They walked over to a secluded table in the corner of the room and sat down.

“Justin made me go.” Marc started off after he sat down across from Allison. “He…he said it was a surprise.” Marc looked down at his coffee. “I…the guy who Justin took me to said he wanted to buy me.” Marc looked to his right and tapped his toes the ground. “I told him I wasn’t for sale. He didn’t care though.” Marc turned back to the coffee and didn’t drink it, but he swirled it around on the table. “I…I couldn’t get away. He kept me in a dark room handcuffed.”

Allison, with tears in her eyes, reached across the table and grasped her hand in Marc’s. “Marc,” She began and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. When she opened them she looked right at Marc. “That will never happen again. We won’t let it. I know what happened to you was awful and you’ve been living like that your entire life, but you have to believe that we won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Marc nodded his head and continued. “I was there, for two weeks.” He then dropped eye contact again and said quietly, “I just wanted to die.”

Allison nodded and forced a smile to her face, “You got away. At least you got away.” She then shook her head and leaned back in her seat, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “People say everything happens for a reason.” She then turned her attention to Marc. “I know it might be hard to understand, but if that never happened to you, then we would’ve never found you. You would’ve been back with your dad, and we never would have been able to help you.”

Marc thought about it for a minute, and then realized she was right. If Justin never did that to him, he would’ve never met Allison or Scott or Derek, or any other pack member. He would’ve been back with his dad and still living through all that. When he thought about it he smiled. “Your right,” he nodded. “I still don’t like it happened though.”

“I don’t either.” Allison agreed. “I wish we would have found you another way. A way so you didn’t have to live through all that. I’m so sorry that was your life Marc. If I could, I would change it. I’m so sorry. If I could, I would’ve traded places with you in a heartbeat.”

Marc’s head shot up at that comment and his eyes went wide. “No Allison. I would never ask someone else to live through that. I…I grew up like that. I can handle it.” He then made direct eye contact with her and said, “I would never ask to trade places with you or anyone else. I wouldn’t ask my worst enemy to live through what I went through.”

It was Allison’s turn to get wide eyes. “But, you wouldn’t of had to live through all that.”

Marc shrugged a little and said, “Then there would have been someone else to take my place.” There was a moment of silence before Marc continued, “There are other people out there who have it way worse than me. Those are the people I feel bad for. I don’t want anyone to feel bad for me when there are others who are in worse situations.”

Allison gave a sympathetic face and replied slowly, and quietly. “You can still feel bad for yourself Marc.”

Marc inhaled as deep as his sore ribs would allow nodded, “I know. But I don’t want to. I just…I just want to move on.”

Allison nodded her head. “Okay,” She then took a sip of her coffee and continued, “Do you want to talk about how you’re feeling about your dad and everything?”

Marc scratched the top of his forehead and then shrugged. “I don’t know.” There was another beat of silence before he continued, “I wish he was different. I mean, I wish he wasn’t like he was.” Marc twirled his coffee again without taking a drink and said, “I know you won’t understand, but I hope he forgives me for getting him arrested.”

Allison frowned a little and shook her head a little. “I understand.” She nodded and then leaned forward a little, “How do you feel about him getting arrested?” She asked sadly.

“I feel like it’s my fault. If I…I shouldn’t of been so loud. Maybe then he’d be okay.” Marc then began to rub his arms trying to comfort himself. “He’s not a bad guy. I remember sometimes when he would be nice to me. He’s just been down ever since my mom left.”

Allison nodded her head and asked, “If you could see your dad right now, if Justin didn’t do…that, and everything was normal, what would you say?”

“I don’t know. I’d probably be scared yet. To afraid to talk to him,” Marc replied.

“You’re not now?” Allison asked with hope in her eyes.

“No,” Marc answered truthfully. “I have all you guys to help me.”

“We are here to help you.” Allison said giving a small smile. “We always will be too.”

“I know, and I can’t tell you guys how nice it is to have someone like that. Someone you can rely on.” Marc said smiling and then turned to the clock hanging on the wall. “We better get back and start packing.” Marc said taking his first sip of coffee and standing, holding out his hand for Allison to take.

“Yeah, we should,” Allison nodded and grabbed Marc’s hand for help to stand. “Derek will be freaking out if we make him wait any longer.” Allison grinned and stood beside Marc as they walked out the lunch room together.

************************************************************************************************

After Marc and Allison entered the room almost everyone was awake, except for Scott. So Allison went to wake him up while Marc looked around the apartment for at least a bag to put his clothes in.

“Here,” Erica said handing Marc a leopard print roll bag. “I know it’s girly, but it will only be until we get you situated at home.”

Marc smiled gratefully and then turned to her, “Don’t you need this for your stuff?”

“No, luckily for me, Boyd doesn’t pack a lot of stuff, and I got my stuff in his bag.” Erica replied smiling. “Go ahead, get your stuff together, we’ll be leaving soon.” She shooed him off and Marc accepted the bag and walked to the room he’s been staying in.

While he was going through all the clothes, he noticed the clothes he took from Adrian were in the corner of the room under the dresser. He slowly walked over and picked them up. Without hesitation, he chucked them in the garbage can beside the bed and went back to packing his stuff. Suddenly he heard Boyd’s voice behind him.

“Do you need any help with anything?” Boyd asked leaning on the door of Marc’s room.

“Uh, no. I think I got everything packed. Thanks though.” Marc said zipping up the luggage.

“Alright, well why don’t you come out to the kitchen so we can get something to eat. Shouldn’t fly on an empty stomach.” Boyd grinned and when Marc nodded at him, Boyd gave one firm nod, before heading to the kitchen with Marc in tow.

“Marc, do you like egg sandwiches?” Lydia asked as she flipped eggs in a skillet.

Marc nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Do you want sausage or bacon with yours?” Derek asked as put the sandwiches together.

“Doesn’t matter,” Marc said sitting down, “I’m not picky.”

“Here,” Derek said setting down two sandwiches in front of Marc. “Eat up, we only have about twenty minutes.”

“Guys!” Lydia yelled to the living room, where the rest of the pack headed with their bags all around. “Come on, you need to eat at least one sandwich before we get on the plane.”

Everyone came out and got two sandwiches each, except for the girls. However, when Scott came into the room, he looked white as a ghost.

When Derek saw Scott, he got a worried look on his face and said, “You okay?”

“He’s fine,” Jackson said taking a large bite from the sandwich in his hands. “He just doesn’t want to fly.”

Derek kept his best poker face on and asked Scott, “Do you want something to eat?”

Scott was quick to shake his head, “No, I’m good.”

Marc turned his attention to Scott then and tried to comfort him, “The odds of dying in a plane crash are 1 to 11 million.” When Marc saw this didn’t help Scott out he tried again. “You’d be more likely to die in a car crash.”

Scott nervously nodded and replied in a rather nice way, “Yeah, but I could most likely live through a car crash. Plains? Not so much.”

Marc let the information roll around in his head a minute and replied, “If it helps you feel any better, I’m nervous too.”

The entire pack listened for a bleep in Marc’s heart, but one never came. Derek then laid his left hand on Marc’s right shoulder before saying, “It’s alright to be nervous. Nothing will happen though. We’ll be fine.” Derek said looking between both Scott and Marc.

************************************************************************************************

“Oh man,” Scott said nervously as they walked through the loading dock to get onto the plane. “I can’t do this. I’ll drive back to Beacon Hills.”

Marc turned to look at Scott and rolled his eyes, “That has to be what? A three day car ride? I would rather fly.”

“I thought you said you were nervous.” Scott said as they entered the plane.

“I am, I’m just good at hiding it.” Marc grinned.

As they walked further and further down the aisle, Marc found his seat right next to the window. He took the seat right away, and waited to see who he was sitting with. Not to his surprise, Derek took the seat next to him and smiled.

“When will we be landing?” Marc asked as the sign above them told them to buckle their seats.

“About six hours from now.” Derek said as he strapped himself in. “Which means, it will take about seven before we actually get to the house.”

Marc smiled a little and actually thought about his life in California. He thought about spending his days hanging around the pack and relaxing without the worry of his dad or anything. Suddenly a question popped in his head.

“Do you think I could go to school?” Marc asked turning his attention to Derek.

Derek thought about it a moment. He knew Marc never want to school, and this would be a great chance for him to get to know some more people. He smiled and then nodded his head. “Sure,”

Marc’s smile was as wide as Texas and said with excitement, “Really?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. It’d give you a chance to get to know people, and you wouldn’t have to be stuck in the house all day.” Derek said as he relaxed in his seat.

“Thanks Derek.” Marc said with a soft smile.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. When the plane started to take off, he heard Marc’s heart beat a little faster. Derek was happy to hear though, when the plane started going down the strip, Marc’s heartbeat going back to normal.

Derek decided to rest his eyes for just a bit, and he was just about asleep when he Marc whisper, “Bye dad.” Derek didn’t think Marc wanted him to hear, so he just looked at the side of Marc’s face for a moment before laying his head back against the seat. Before Derek fell in too much of a slumber he thought to himself, _We need to tell Sheriff Stilinski as soon as we get home._

 


	38. Arrival

The plane ride took six hours just like Derek said. It was a good plane ride, but Marc’s heartbeat sky rocketed when they hit turbulence. Marc would grip the arm rests for dear life hoping that the plane wouldn’t crash. Derek was always there though.

When Derek would see Marc’s knuckles turning white from how hard Marc was holding onto the arm rests, he would put his hand over Marc’s and always say, “It’s alright,” or “it’s just turbulence. That’s normal.”Marc would then calm down and his heart rate would as well. When the plane landed, Marc was right behind Derek.

As the pack made their way through the airport, they stopped to get the luggage and then made their way to the parking lot. Scott, Erica, and Boyd, walked with Allison to her car, While Isaac and Jackson walked to Lydia’s car.

When Marc saw Derek’s car, he gaped. Derek turned to see Marc’s eyes wide and smiled a little. “Like the car?”

Marc was quick to shut his mouth and followed behind Derek. “This is amazing. When did you get it?” He asked as they loaded their luggage into the trunk.

Derek slammed the trunk shut and replied while walking to the driver’s side, “It was Laura’s, she got it two years back.”

Marc entered the car beside Derek and gave a soft smile. “She must have liked cars.”

Derek smiled a little bigger and nodded. “Oh yeah, she didn’t know a damn thing about them, hell, she couldn’t even change a tire. The only reason she got it though was because our dad had on old Camero.”

Marc smiled to himself and saw Lydia and Allison turning to his window. “Meet me at the house.” Derek said as he rolled down the window. The girls nodded and waited for the others to load their stuff into the trunk. Derek didn’t wait for them though, he wanted to show Marc around the house before the pack got there.

When Derek was driving the road, Marc couldn’t help but feel like he knew this place. As they drove past a sign that said, ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills,’ he felt… _safe._ Like he knew nothing bad would happen in this place.

Derek watched as Marc looked out the window and quietly prayed that Marc would recognize something, anything.

A few blocks down the road, Derek held his breath. He forgot that he drive past the playground. The same playground that Stiles was taken from, so long ago. Derek watched as Marc’s eyebrows furrowed together and got anxious. Even if it’s a bad memory, it’s a still a memory of Marc’s old life.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked keeping his eyes on the road.

Marc quickly turned his head to Derek and shook it, “No just, I don’t know why, but that playground back there creeps me out.” Marc said as he turned his head to look out the passenger window again.

Derek, needless to say, was hopeful. “Why’s that?” He asked as if he was surprised. When really his head was screaming, _It should be creepy to you!_

“I don’t know. I never really liked playgrounds,” Marc admitted feeling like an idiot. “They all… I don’t know, they all give me a weird vibe or something.” _Wow, a weird vibe?_ Marc thought to himself. _Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut? Derek probably thinks you’re crazy._

Derek didn’t think he was crazy, he felt like he wanted to cry. Something terrible must have happened to Stiles to make him forget about his past. About his mom, his dad, Beacon Hills, everything.

“Were almost to the house,” Derek said trying to change the subject. “I need to stop at the store, what would you like to eat?”

Marc shrugged, “I don’t know, whatever you want.”

Derek nodded his head and pulled his car into the parking lot of a small grocery store. “Want to come in with me, or do you want to stay in the car?” Derek asked as put the car in park.

“Um, I’ll come in with you.” Marc said as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

The two of them walked into the store, and Derek grabbed a cart and began to walk down the aisles, with Marc no more than three steps behind him.

“If you see anything you want, you can just put it in the cart,” Derek said as he walked down the first aisle grabbing cereal. Marc nodded his head and kept his mouth shut as he was led from aisle to aisle.

After ten minutes of Marc not saying anything, Derek tried to break the ice by asking Marc what he thinks of the town. Derek opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by a voice behind them. “Hello Derek.”

Both Derek and Marc turned to see who was talking and saw an older man with a smile. “Hey Deaton,” Derek replied with a small smile.

Deaton turned his eyes to Marc and said, “Hello…” and trailed off while holding out his hand.

“Marc,” Marc said as he held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Deaton said with a smile. Then the smile vanished and he turned to Derek. “Can I speak with you a moment Derek?”

“Uh, sure,” Derek said as he followed Deaton away from Marc. When he realized they were far enough from Marc for him to not hear, Deaton turned and smiled.

“Well Derek, looks like you found a gem.” Deaton said smiling.

Derek furrowed his eye brows together and wandered if Deaton knew Marc was really Genim. “You know?”

“That this Marc fellow is not who he seems to be,” Deaton supplied.

“How do you know?” Derek asked surprised.

“I know all and see all.” Deaton said as he walked past Derek and to Marc. “Well Marc, what brings you to Beacon Hills?”

“Um,” Marc started and then turned to Derek for help.

“He’s staying with me,” Derek said as he caught sight of a worried Marc.

“Oh I see, and does he know about the rest of your friends Derek?” Deaton asked.

“Yeah, he told me in New York.” Marc said then caught Deaton looking at him. “Um, I’m allowed to know right?”

“Oh yes,” Deaton nodded. “I’m just surprised your taking it so lightly,” Deaton said smiling.

“I know it sounds weird, but I feel safe around them.” Marc said.

“I know what you mean,” Deaton nodded. “They will watch out for you. Your alreafy pack, which means they’ll defend you till death.”

Marc smiled at the thought of staying friends with everyone forever. “Thanks.” Derek’s voice said taking Marc out of his thoughts.

“Well Derek, why don’t you stop by the office sometime. I would like to talk you about some things.” Deaton said as he held out his hand, which Derek took nodding.

“Sure, I’ll have Scott tell you when I’m available.” Derek said.

“Okay, See you later Marc. Nice meeting you.”

Marc shook the man’s hand and nodded. “It was nice to meet you too.”

And with that Deaton left the two to get his things checked out. When the boys were alone, Derek turned to Marc and smiled, “That was Deaton, he’s kind of like an advisor. Anything you have a question on, about us, he can help you out.”

Marc nodded his head and smiled. “Okay.”

 “Okay, I think were good for now. How about we get these things checked out and go to the house before Scott trashes it?” Derek asked.

Marc smiled and nodded. “Yeah,”

************************************************************************************************

When the boys were in the car again, Marc kept his eyes on the objects passing by. Then he saw Derek driving down a dirt road and pulling up to the biggest house Marc’s ever seen.

It was all white, and had a pretty porch, and a large oak door. “This is your house?” Marc asked he gapped at the house.

Derek smiled as he put the car in park. “Yep. Home, sweet home.”

As the two were exiting the car, the rest of the pack came barreling out of the door. “Hey guys, what took you so long?” Scott asked as ran up to them.

“We stopped at the store. Get the groceries out of the trunk.” Derek said as he popped the trunk open.

“What’s for dinner tonight?” Scott asked as he pulled out four bags.

“I can get one of those.” Marc offered.

“Nah, it’s okay. Actually, Erica said she wanted to show you your room. I think she’s in the kitchen.” Scott said.

“Wrong, I’m right here.” Erica said as she exited the house. She walked over to the boys and wrapped her arm around Marcs.

Derek rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to Marc. “Your room’s on the second floor. Come on I’ll show you.”

Marc grabbed his suit case out of the trunk and turned to follow into the house, while Erica and Scott grabbed the groceries.

“Alright,” Derek said opening the door. “Here’s the mud room. You can take your shoes off here if you want.” Derek said as he toed off his shoes and setting Marc’s suit case at the bottom of the stairs. Marc followed Derek’s movements and toed off his shoes as well.

“Okay,” Derek said as he walked through the doorway and into the living room. “This is the living room.” Derek said as he laid his leather jacket on the back of the couch. “Scott has an x-box here, with a bunch of games. You can play them if you want. Scott and Isaac usually play after dinner. I’m sure they’ll let you join them.”

Marc nodded his head and couldn’t peal his eyes away from the amazing living room. Hard wood floors, a 50 inch flat screen T.V, and the biggest cream colored couch Marc has ever seen. “This is amazing,” Marc said aloud.

Derek smiled and pointed to the kitchen, “There’s the kitchen. The pack usually stays at their own houses on the weekdays during school, so it’s mostly going to be me, you, and Isaac for breakfast most of the time.” Derek then made his way to the library to the left of the hallway.

“Library,” Derek smiled. “It’s mostly filled with books on lycanthrope, but Allison has the entire left side filled with books.” Derek informed.

“You have your own library?” Marc asked in awe. His smile was as wide as Texas, and he couldn’t stop himself from moving into the room.

“Yeah,” Derek smiled at Marc’s excitement. “We also have a library in town. If there’s isn’t a good book here, you can go to there.” Derek said as he followed Marc into the library.

Marc then stood stock still and got a straight face. “I…” Marc started, but trailed off and tried to stop the hot tears from falling. Instead the tears were held back and he cleared his throat. “Thank you. This place…You guys…Just, everything. Thank you.” Marc said as he tried to avoid eye contact with Derek.

Derek smiled a shy smile and nodded. “It’s alright, really. We’re glad you’re here.” Derek replied.

Marc nodded his head at the floor and then slowly lifted it. “I just…” Marc sighed. “I just feel like this is all a really good dream, and when I wake up, I’ll either be with my dad, or…” Marc trailed off, but Derek knew what he meant. _The guy who’s been raping me for the last two weeks,_ didn’t need to be said aloud.

Derek nodded his head with a straight face and replied, “It’s not a dream. You’re safe here, no one or nothing will hurt you ever again.”

Marc smiled in return and nodded. There was a beat of silence before Derek continued, “well we can go check out your room. See if it will be alright.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Marc said with a grin.

After Derek grabbed the suit case, he and Marc made their way to the top of the stairs, and Marc gapped again. The hallway didn’t go straight instead it made an O around the stair case and there were doors all around.

Derek led Marc to the first door on the left of the stair case and opened the door. Marc nearly fell over. The bed was a queen size, and it had the comfiest looking comforter on it. The walls were light blue, and had a 35 inch T.V, on the wall.

“Does this look good? We can change anything you don’t like.” Derek asked as he laid Marc’s borrowed suit case on the bed.

“Are you kidding?” Marc asked with disbelief. “This place is amazing,” he smiled. “I never had one before.” He said as he walked around the room.

“What?” Derek asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“A window,” Marc said smiling out the white window that was on the wall to the left of the bed.

“A window isn’t much,” Derek said as he walked behind Marc to see what he was looking at. Derek saw the pack unloading the cars and then heard another car coming up the road. “Hey, why don’t you get unpacked? Someone’s coming, I’ll go get rid of them.” Derek said and when he saw Marc nod, he walked down the stairs and went to the front door.

Dread filled his veins as he saw the car pulling into the drive way. The man stepped out of the car and smiled as he made his way to Derek. The rest of the pack quickly stopped their movements and watched as the man walked up the porch. “Hey Derek, I was wandering when you were coming back.” The man said smiling. Derek could feel his heart beat in the back of his throat and shook his head after the man furrowed his eyebrows together and asked Derek, “Are you alright son?”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Derek said nodding.

“Well, who’s this?” The man asked as he looked behind Derek smiling.

Derek’s heart literally almost stopped when he smelled Marc behind him.

“This is Marc,” Derek said as he stepped away from the door so the man could see Marc better. Then Derek turned his attention to Marc and smiled even though he was nervous as hell. “Marc, this is Sheriff Stilinski.”

 


	39. Tears and Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT!!! Something went wrong last night, I was getting impatient and I come on here to see that I have a chapter 39 and 40? Ugh... This is why I can't wait for my own internet service.

Marc starred at the police man in front of him, and couldn’t help but feel déjà vu. There was something familiar about this man, but Marc couldn't place him. When he saw both Derek and the Sheriff looking at him, he shied behind Derek a few inches and didn’t make eye contact. “Hello,” he said.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” the sheriff smiled. Then he turned to Derek. “Can I talk to you a moment?” He asked as he pointed the front yard.

“Hey Mr. Stilinski,” Scott said as he and the pack made their way on top of the porch.

“Hey Scott, how are you?” John asked as he gave a small side hug, shaking Scott’s shoulders.

“I’m good, we all just got back from New York.” Scott said smiling. 

“Is that where you’re from?” John asked turning his attention back to Marc.

Marc looked at the man for only a moment before nodding. “Yes,” he whispered and then turned to Derek.

Derek smiled at Marc to let him know everything was okay. “Alright John, you wanted to talk to me. Scott why don’t you and everyone else tell Marc about school and everything let him know what to expect.” Derek said as he and the sheriff made their way off the porch, and towards the driveway.

“When did you meet Marc?” John asked as they walked up to the police cruiser.

“The day after we got to New York,” Derek said as he leaned against his own that was parked beside the cruiser.

“Why is here?” The sheriff asked, repeating Derek’s movements and leaned against his car.

Derek didn’t really know what to say. _He’s your son that’s been missing for 11 years, and he’s been through hell,_ seemed a little blunt for Derek. He didn’t want to tell John the truth, and then have to tell the man that Marc was actually Stiles. Instead, he said, “I will tell you everything tonight. Okay?” Derek said slowly.

“Alright…” The John replied with confusion all over his face. “I get off tonight at ten, you can come by Pop’s Dinner then.” John said with a small frown.

“I’ll bring Lydia as well. She might be able to explain things better than me.” Derek said as he took a sighed.

“Sounds good,” the sheriff nodded and then crossed his arms. “I just wanted to see if you guys were back yet.”

“Yeah, we just got back actually,” Derek said smiling. “Is Janice getting sick of sitting behind the front desk?”

“You have no idea,” John sighed. “She’s been bugging all week when you were gone.” John smiled. “How long do you need to come back to work?”

“I can come back tomorrow,” Derek replied quickly.

“No,” John shook his head, “You should Marc settled in first. Show him around.” Sheriff encouraged. “How about when school starts, I heard your sending him right?” Sheriff asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded.

“How old is he?” John asked curious.

“Sixteen,” Derek said. As soon as Derek said that he saw the sheriff put on a small smile. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked with concern.

“Oh nothing, it’s just…” the sheriff trialed off. “Genim would have been 16.”

Derek sadly frowned and nodded. “I’m sorry.” Derek then caught the sheriffs eyes as he said, “There’s always hope.”

“It’s been 11 years.” The sheriff sighed. “We haven’t found anything.” Then John opened the car door and turned to Derek one last time, “He’s gone, and he’s not coming back.” Sheriff said as he stepped into his car. “Alright well I’ll see you at ten.” John said as he rolled down his window.

“I’ll see you then,” Derek nodded and waved as the sheriff drove down the road.

************************************************************************************************

As Derek stepped into the living room, he saw Marc and everyone looking at him. “Hey Lydia, can I talk to you a minute?” Derek asked pointing to the kitchen.

“Sure,” Lydia said, as she got off of Jackson’s lap and walked behind Derek to the large kitchen.

“We’re meeting the sheriff tonight at ten,” Derek said as he leaned against the stove.

“Okay,” Lydia nodded, “I guess you want me to come with you?” She asked after she took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I don’t know what to tell John.” Derek said rubbing his face.

“Well you have to tell him the truth,” Lydia said.

“How?” Derek asked with somewhat desperation.

“There’s not an easy way,” Lydia began. “We have to tell him all the things ‘Marc’ went through so he knows what became of Stiles.” She said with a frown.

“You think he’ll be okay?” Derek asked.

“No,” Lydia shook her head. “He’ll be a wreck, but it’s what he needs. He needs to know that right now, his son is safe and he’s in good hands.”

Derek nodded and smiled a small smile. “At least he’ll get that.”

“Hey guys,” Jackson said coming through the doorway. “We should show Marc around.”

“Alright,” Derek said as walked back out to the doorway and into the living room with Jackson and Lydia behind him. “Why don’t we go to the batting cages?” Derek asked and out of the corner of his eye he saw Isaac shake his head.

“No way, we always go there,” he said.

“Marc where would you like to go?” Allison’s sweet voice asked.

“I don’t know…” Marc shrugged. “What all is there to go to?”

“Well there are the batting cages,” Boyd began. “Bowling, ice skating rink,” Boyd was then cut off from Erica.

“The arcades, the movies, and the cliffs,” she said smiling.

“Cliffs?” Marc asked with his eye brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” Allison said smiling. “It’s not like actual cliffs. It’s more like a huge rock that comes over the creek.”

“Creek?” Marc asked, thinking of a small creek.

“It’s really big,” Isaac said. “And where the rock comes over the creek, there this huge hole where you jump in. The holes like thirty feet deep or something.” Isaac smiling at the idea of going to the cliffs.

“Um, I think I like the idea of the cliffs.” Marc said as he looked at the pack.

“Alright,” Derek nodded, “Then the cliffs it is. Why don’t you all get your swim stuff, and meet us out there.” Derek then turned to Marc and said, “You come with me to the store for some trunks for you.” Derek smiled and added with a shrug, “Unless you want to go in your jeans, which I wouldn’t recommend.”

Marc smiled and rolled his eyes, “I think I’ll pass.”

“Alright well let’s head out. Jackson, Lydia, why don’t you two stop and get three extra large pizzas,” Derek asked.

“Sure,” Jackson nodded.

************************************************************************************************

Marc and Derek were walking through Wal-Mart, that had all kinds of swim wear in it. Marc was looking through the racks along with Derek. “I think I’ll get these.” Marc said holding up a long pair of swim trunks.

Derek looked at them, and saw they weren’t a very good pair. That’s when he saw the price tag said ten dollars. “Why don’t you get a better pair? Those look like they’ll fall apart in the washer,” Derek said carefully.

“Alright,” Marc nodded. “How about these?” He asked as he held up a pair of white and red ones. Derek saw they were a much better pair.

Derek nodded his head and approved. “Better,” he smiled.

When Derek found a good pair of black swimming trunks he and Marc made their way to check out Derek noticed Marc looking at the cell phone displays as they walked past them. Derek, trying not to turn to look at Marc as they passed them, kept watching him as they passed phone after phone. Derek then stopped in front of Marc, and tried to be casual about checking out a phone.

“Have you ever had a cell phone before?” Derek asked Marc, still looking at the phones.

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “Why?” He asked slowly.

“Think you can help me out?” Derek asked, trying not to smile.

“With what?” Marc asked walking closer to the phones, and trying to keep his excitement down. He never owned a phone, but he wish he had.

“I need a new one,” Derek lied. “Which one looks best to you?”

Derek watched as Marc looked over the phones, slowly playing with them a little. Marc then made it to the Droid Razr. Derek saw him smile and then turn to him. “This is a nice one.” Marc said pointing to it.

“You like that one?” Derek asked to make sure.

Marc nodded and Derek didn’t hear the blip in his heart beat, so he knew he was telling the truth. “Yeah,” Marc said, “It looks better than the other ones, it’s got the best data plan, so…” Marc trailed off.

“Alright,” Derek said and then turned to the woman behind the counter. “We’ll take this,” Derek said pointing to the phone.

************************************************************************************************

After Derek and the woman talked about what service plan would be best, Derek got the phone, and his and Marc’s swimming trunks. The two of them slowly made their way through the parking lot and then entered the car.

Instead of turning the car on, Derek decided to kill some time. Derek set the swim wear in the back seat and then got the phone out of the box. Marc watched as Derek carefully got out the charger, and then plugged it into the jack in the car. Slowly the phone began to charge and when Derek got it turned on, he turned to Marc. “You like this phone right?” Derek asked with a poker face.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Marc said as he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. _Why’s he asking me?_ He thought to himself. _It’s his phone._

“Good,” Derek said as he started the car. “Cause it’s yours.”

Marc’s head snapped up to Derek in a heartbeat and had wide eyes. “What?”

“You like the phone; I sure as hell don’t need it. It’s yours.” Derek said while keeping his eyes on the road.

“I…” Marc trailed off trying to wrap his head around what Derek just said. “But…I don’t need it.” Marc said staring at the phone, that was laying on the seat getting charged.

“You’re starting school soon,” Derek began taking glances at Marc. “I know the pack will be there and everything, but it’ll give me peace of mind knowing that you can call me in case of any type of emergency, or you just feel overwhelmed or something.” Derek said, picking up the phone and handing it to Marc.

“I don’t know what to say,” Marc whispered.

“You don’t have to say anything. Just promise me you’ll call me if I’m not around and you need anything okay?”

Marc’s smile was the size of Texas. “Thank you Derek.” He said and unlocked the phone to start playing with it. “I’ll pay you back I swear I will.” Marc said.

“You don’t have to,” Derek said shaking his head. “It’s a gift.”

“Clothes are a gift,” Marc began. “The movies were a gift, paying for me to go see the play was a gift.” Then Marc looked right at Derek and said, “This…” He said holding up the cell phone. “Is more than a gift, I want to pay you back.” Marc said.

Derek didn’t hear the blip in his heartbeat and sighed. “How about we worry about paying me back later okay?” Derek asked with a shy smile. “For right now, why don’t you just play with the thing? I got internet on there, so you can do anything you want.” Derek smiled.

“Thanks Derek, I really appreciate it.”

Derek turned back to the road and said, “I know you do.”

Marc was quiet for a moment and then said, “I know you guys are probably sick of hearing me say thank you over and over again.” Marc said as he turned his face away from Derek to look out the passenger window. “But you guys did more for me in a week than my dad ever did my entire life.” Marc said a little quieter.

Derek smiled sadly and nodded his head. “You’re worth it. You’re such a good person Marc. The…” Derek had to clear his throat to try to dislodge the lump beginning to form. “The things you went through would’ve drove people into anger. Not you though, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and believe me when I say, your dad is the one who missed out.” Derek concluded and noticed Marc through the reflection of the passenger window.

Marc had tears in his eyes as Derek said all those wonderful things about him. He didn’t think he was strong. Every time his dad sold him, he ended up crying. Someone like Derek wouldn’t have cried. But here he was hearing Derek talk about how strong he was for not getting angry at the world. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to him. He locked this moment into his brain, praying that it would never fade away.

 


	40. Word Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forever, stupid internet connection suxs!

As Derek drove down the road, Marc was playing around with his new phone. He only had it for five minutes but already knew how to take pictures, videos, get on the internet and call/message someone. Which reminded him, “Um, Derek,” Marc said as he shifted his gaze from the phone to Derek. “Should I have your number?” He asked with hesitation.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Derek said, “Its 555-1247”

Marc went through his phone and added Derek’s number. “Thanks,” Marc said smiling. “I know I’ve said it like a hundred times already, but this is phone is amazing. It’s the nicest thing…” Marc trailed off and then shrugged his shoulders. _The nicest thing anyone’s ever gave me._ He thought to himself.

As Derek drove down the road there was a beat of silence before he put on a sad smile and said, “You’re welcome.” After Derek said that, they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Every so often Marc would lift his head to look around, but then his eyes went right back down to his phone. After fifteen minutes of driving, Derek finally pulled into a dirt road and then pulled his car into a parking lot.

Marc lifted his head to see people everywhere. There were some people tanning, while others were swimming in the calm river ahead of them. Marc followed Derek’s movements and exited the car. Before he could shut the door the whole way though, he turned to Derek, “Should I bring my phone?”

“Yeah,” Derek smiled and nodded as he grabbed their swim trunks out of the back seat. “You can get everyone’s numbers then.” Marc nodded his head and unhooked his fully charged cell phone and put the phone in his pocket.

He and Derek first walked to a changing room, and at first Derek thought nothing of it. However, when he and Marc made their way further into the locker rooms, Derek could smell Marc’s fear coming off of him. It wasn’t as strong as it use to be, but he still smelled it. “Why don’t you change first?” Derek asked as he stood outside the first clear changing room they came across.

“Thanks,” Marc said and walked into the changing room, closing the curtain behind him. True to his word, Derek stood just outside the closed curtain, waiting for Marc to be done. It gave Marc a sense of comfort. No one could get past Derek while he was standing there. Which means, no one could get to Marc.

When Marc was done changing into the shorts, he grabbed his cell phone out from his jeans and just held it in his hands as he waited for Derek to get done changing. Marc kept his shirt on as he waited in the locker room. No one would be able to see his scars that way, and he didn’t want anyone else knowing what he went through.

When Derek finally emerged from the changing room, he walked over to Marc and smiled. “Alright, let’s go.”

Marc and Derek exited the room, and Marc was following behind Derek. He noticed instead of Derek walking toward the water, he was walking away. “Where are we going?” Marc asked as he stepped beside Derek.

“The cliffs are in a secluded area,” Derek said as he walked over to the car and opening the trunk. He threw his and Marc’s unused clothes into the trunk, slammed it shut, and then walked toward the edge of the woods. “No one really knows about this place. I use to come here all the time by myself.” Derek admitted. “Then, when the pack and I became close, I showed them the cliffs and they swore to me they would keep it a secret.”

Marc smiled at the thought of just the pack and himself there. “So it’s like your secret meeting place,” Marc said as he and Derek walked further and further up river.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “This place isn’t trashed like the part of the river down there,” Derek said pointing to the direction where all the people were. “It’s quieter too.” Derek added.

“I like the sound of it,” Marc said grinning as he and Derek kept walking.

“How’s your ribs and wrist?” Derek asked out of nowhere.

Marc shrugged his shoulder and replied, “They still kind of hurt, but not so much anymore.”

“I can help,” Derek offered.

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “It doesn’t hurt that bad. I can handle it. Besides it’s my pain, I don’t want you hurting.” Marc said as he continued walking.

“Alright,” Derek reluctantly said. “But if they start hurting worse, I want you to tell me. Taking away your pain will only hurt for a minute or two, but it’ll pass.”

“Okay,” Marc nodded.

************************************************************************************************

“There you guys are!” Scott’s voice shouted out of nowhere. “Where have you been?”

Marc looked around and saw that at the bottom of a small steep hill, was the rest of the pack. Lydia and Jackson had a huge blue blanket spread around a large rock. Allison was to the left of them, looking below the rock into the river. The rock was a few feet away from the bank at the bottom, and that’s where Boyd and Erica were. Marc continued to look around, and then finally saw Isaac and Scott’s head bobbing up and down in the clear blue hole that was in the middle of the calm river.

“We had to stop at the store!” Derek replied as he descended down the steep hill. Marc took longer to climb down the hill. With his phone in one hand, he only had his left hand to grab tree branches to slow himself down. He was half way down the hill when his foot slipped His stomach jumped to his throat and his knees grew weak. However, he didn’t meet the hard rocks below. Instead, Derek was there, at the bottom of the hill grabbing Marc’s middle. “Are you alright?” Derek asked as he helped Marc up.

Marc blushed and nodded his head, “Yeah, thanks for the catch.”

Derek nodded back and held his hand out for Marc, “Here give me your hand. Some of the rocks are hard to cross.” Marc cautiously took Derek’s hand in his own braced hand and began to climb over rocks with Derek. Finally they made it to the other side of the river.

“Hey guys,” Lydia smiled as she laid three boxes of Pizza on the blanket. “You just got here in time.” She smiled and made room beside her. She pointed to Marc and then pointed to the empty seat to her left.

Marc got the hint and made his way over to Lydia. She was just about to yell for Scott and Isaac to get up to the top of the rock to eat when Marc’s phone caught her eye. “Oh,” she said smiling and that’s when Marc noticed her looking at the phone in his hand. “Did Derek get you a phone?”

Marc was hesitant, not sure if Lydia would take it as a good or bad thing, but slowly nodded. “Yeah,” He said and handed it to her. “He said he needed help picking one out, and I liked that one. I didn’t know he got it for me until we were in the car though.” Marc said blushing slightly.

Lydia smiled wide as she turned her attention to Derek, who was sitting across from them. “Nicely done.”

Derek rolled his eyes and then turned to the edge of the cliff to the others below. “Get up here if you want some pizza,” he said. Before Marc could count to ten, the other pack mates were sitting around the blanket digging into the pizza.

“McCall,” Jackson sighed as he watched Scott inhale a piece. “Do you think you could at least chew your food?”

“Nope,” Scott said as he reached for second piece. “Pizza is delicious. You have to eat as much as you as fast as you can before you all eat it.” Scott replied and took a large bite out of the piece of pizza.

Marc grinned a bit as the pack grew into a comfortable silence. Suddenly Derek’s voice came to him. “Hey guys,” Derek said getting everyone’ attention. “Give Marc your numbers so he can put them in his phone.”

“You got a new phone?” Isaac asked.

Marc nodded his head, “Yeah,” and pulled out the slick looking phone.

“Is it alright if I get everyone’s number?” He asked the group. He looked up and saw everyone was nodding ‘yes’ to him. “Alright, what’s your number?” Marc asked pointing to Lydia.

“555-2594,” She said.

Marc didn’t put it in his phone right away instead he turned to Jackson, “and yours?”

“555-4683,” Jackson replied.

As Marc continued around the group he finally got everyone’s numbers in his head and then added them as contacts to his phone. “I have to remember how cool that is.” Erica’s voice said as she watched as Marc didn’t miss a single number on anyone’s phone numbers.

************************************************************************************************

The entire pack was swimming and goofing around. Marc never once took off his shirt, to embarrassed for the rest of the pack to see his back. Either way he had fun, splashing and laughing. Before Derek knew it, it was getting dark outside. Werewolves can see in the dark, sure, but Marc can’t. “Alright guys,” he said as he climbed out of the water. “Let’s get going, I gotta meet the Sheriff at ten and it’s already nine.”

Marc slowly swam to the edge of the river and walked onto the bank. Scott was ahead of him, and by the time Marc got to the top of the large rock formation, he was being handed a towel from Scott.

“Marc, Scott,” Derek’s said as he walked over to the two. “Is it alright if Marc stays at your house for a while? Well,” Derek said as he shifted his eyes from Scott to Marc. “That is, if you want to go with Scott.”

“Yeah,” both Marc and said at the same time. Then Scott continued, “My mom will be there, but she’ll be leaving for the hospital soon.”

When Marc heard Scott say this he frowned. “Is your mom okay?” He asked Scott.

“Oh yeah,” Scott said nodding his head. “She’s a nurse, she works there.”

“Oh,” Marc said feeling like an idiot.

“Alright,” Derek nodded. “Then I’ll drop you two off at Scott’s house, and I’ll pick Marc up at around eleven thirty.” Derek said trying to calculate if an hour and a half is enough time to spend with the Sheriff.

“Okay,” both boys nodded. Marc walked over to the edge of the still laid out blanket, picking up his phone.

“Do you need help?” he asked Lydia as she began to pick up the pizza boxes.

“No, I’m alright honey,” she smiled.

Marc nodded his head and ran back over to Scott. As the two of them made their way across the river, and up the bank to the changing rooms, Jackson, Lydia and Derek all lingered behind on the rock. “Are you two going to be alright?”Jackson asked as he grabbed the boxes out of Lydia’s hands.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded and helped Lydia pick up the blanket and fold it.

**************************************************************************************************

“Alright,” Derek said as he looked over to Marc. “I’ll be back at eleven thirty.”

“Okay,” Marc nodded and opened the door. Before Marc could step out though, he turned to Derek and smiled. “Thanks for taking me to your secret spot. I had fun.”

“You’re welcome,” Derek replied smiling.

“See ya at eleven thirty,” Marc said as he helped Scott out of the back seat and closed the door. He watched for a moment as Derek drove away then turned to Scott.

“My mom is home,” Scott groaned. “You know what this means?” Scott asked as he turned to Marc, who shrugged his shoulder. “My mom starts work at ten, which means, this is going to be the longest half hour of my life.” He said as he and Marc opened the door.

“Scott?” A happy voice called form upstairs. “Is that you honey?”

“No,” Scott replied as he toed off his shoes. Marc thought it would be a good idea if he do the same.

“Oh honey,” the voice said again, this time getting closer. “I missed you so much.”

Marc saw a blur of purple flash by and before he knew it, a pretty woman was hugging Scott and kissing his cheeks. “Did you have fun?” She asked as she released Scott.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, and then turned to Marc. “Mom, this is Marc, Marc, this is my mom.”

Scott’s mom smiled at the young teen even though, when she looked at him, wanted to cry. Already she could tell the young boy has been through a rough time. He had dark lines under his beautiful brown eyes. He was too skinny too, and the brace on his wrist didn't make it look any better. During the years of working as a nurse, Melissa has seen plenty of cases of malnutrition. “Hi Marc,” she said as she held out her hand. “I’m Melissa. It’s nice to meet you.”

Marc returned the smile and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you to ma’am.”

“What’s with this Ma’am stuff?” Melissa joked. “That’s for old women, just call me Melissa.”

*******

As Marc and Melissa were getting to know each other, Derek and Lydia sat in Pop’s dinner, waiting for the Sheriff. Derek was growing more, and more nervous as the minutes trickled by.

“Hey guys,” A voice said behind them.

Both Lydia and Derek turned in their seats to see the Sheriff smiling at them. “Hello Sheriff Stilinksi,” Lydia replied smiling.

“How are you guys doing?” John asked as he took a seat across from them.

Derek couldn’t hold it in anymore. He didn’t mean for it to happen, it just came out. “Werewolves,” he said and thanked god that no one else was around to hear this. Lydia face palmed, while the Sheriff just blinked.


	41. He Will Rember

After Derek began to explain about his family, the sheriff stopped him. “Derek, I think you need to go to the doctors.”John said as he slowly stood up. And that was when Derek let his red eyes shine, and laid his clawed hand on the edge of the table.

The sheriff sat straight up and looked around. Derek couldn’t smell the fear though, which is unusual. “Let’s take this to my house,” The sheriff said rubbing his eyes and getting out from behind the booth.

Derek and Lydia followed John to his house and entered through the front door. Derek and Lydia lingered in the entrance way before John motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. “Now,” John began as he took a sip of whiskey and sat across from them. “What the hell are you talking about Derek?”

Derek began to tell John about the werewolves around town. He told John about his family, and how Kate Argent was behind the fire because they were werewolves. He told him about coming back to Beacon Hills to find out that Scott and Jackson were both bitten, and that his uncle Peter was the one behind the ‘wild animal’ attacks for revenge. Then he told him about his newly turned wolves, and why they got the bite.

“This is actually explains a lot,” John said as he took another sip of whiskey.

“You’re… you’re not, I don’t know, you believe us?” Lydia asked with hope in her eyes.

“Yes I believe you,” John said as rubbed the back of his neck. “I just don’t know why you wait till know to tell me.”

“Well this is where things get hard to explain,” Derek began.

“Werewolves can smell certain things. For example, they can smell fear, anger, and happiness.” Lydia finished.

“Alright…” John said

“When we found Marc, we knew something was wrong,” Derek said with sadness.

“What happened?” John asked. “I saw the brace, and his cheek was still a little bruised.” When Derek and Lydia didn’t say anything he got rather nervous. “Is it like the Lahey case?” John asked the two.

“It’s a little more complicated,” Lydia mumbled. “His father was abusive towards Marc, yes.” She said nodding her head. “But he did more than physically abuse him.”

“What do you mean?” The sheriff asked starting to get angry with Marc’s father.

“Sexual,” Derek frowned looking at the floor. “His father…he liked heroin, and they couldn’t afford it. So he…sold Marc.”

John felt a flood of emotions going through his head. Anger, sadness, rage, and pity. “How long had this been going on?”

“He said ever since he can remember,” Lydia said.

“So how old was he?” John asked.

“He said he remembered things happening when he was eight.” Derek replied not really one-hundred percent sure.

“Eight,” John sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Does he remember anything else from his childhood?” John asked. When the two of them didn’t say anything he was getting annoyed. “This is serious; I need to know everything so that I can arrest this man.” John said trying to get the two to budge.

“He’s already been arrested,” Derek said.

“For what?” John asked surprised.

“Robbery gone wrong, he ended up killing a police man.” Lydia supplied. “Sheriff we have more to tell you.” She said with some impatience. 

“What?” he asked and saw Derek and Lydia looking at each other not sure how to make it alright. “Come on guys,” John said trying to get them to talk.

“Do you remember when I said that werewolves can smell certain things?” Lydia asked.

When John nodded his head, Derek continued, “Well people leave a certain scent too.” Derek began, “For example, Lydia has a certain scent, and I can tell where she’s been, and who she was with.” Derek trailed off a little bit and sighed. “Sheriff, when some people are related, they can smell the same. It might not be an exact match, but there’s a hint of familiarity.” Derek began and watched John’s face contort.

“What the hell are you talking about Derek?” John asked.

“We…” Derek cleared his throat and began to talk quieter, “There are a lot of things wrong with him, and we can’t have him breaking down, so when I tell you this, I need you to keep your head and stay calm okay?” Derek said.

John rolled his eyes, but when he noticed Derek and Lydia watching him with concern he became worried. “What the hell’s going on?”

“We...” Derek began, and then dropped his shoulders. “We f-found your son,” he said with sadness.

Sheriff Stilinski gaped at them for a few moments and then furrowed his eye brows together. “What?”

“Stiles,” Lydia began. “We found him.”

Sheriff Stilinski jumped up out of his seat and began to yell. “What the fuck are you talking about!? When did you find him!? Is he okay!? Where is he!?” He screamed as he got closer to Derek and Lydia.

“He’s alright,” Lydia nodded. “Well,” She added after a second. “Physically.”

Sheriff Stilinski tried to process all the things Derek and Lydia were saying to him. His mind was racing a million miles a minute and then realization hit him. “M-marc,” He began quietly. “He’s...he’s Sti-stiles?” He asked through tears. When he saw both Derek and Lydia nod, he cried out. “Oh god,” and before he knew it, he was sobbing on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on.

“Sheriff,” Derek began only to be cut off.

“I need to see him; I need to talk to him. Oh god, what happened? Why doesn’t he remember me?” John cried as he tried to hold back tears.

“John,” Lydia said standing and raising her hands. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but you can’t tell ‘Marc,’” Lydia said with quotes around the name, “anything about you being his father.” Lydia said sadly.

“What!?” John asked getting angry.

“Something happened,” Derek began. “He... he had to of been brainwashed or something. Stiles believes the man who took him is his father. He doesn’t remember anything before.” Derek emphasized.

John rubbed the tears out of his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “So, what am I going to do?”

Lydia and Derek turned to each other and then back to John. “Go easy,” Lydia said. “Just talk to him. He’s already telling us he feels like this place is familiar. It might take some time, but he’s starting to remember. Even if he doesn’t know what he remembers, he remembers. Just...I don’t know; take ‘Marc’ somewhere you went with Stiles.” Lydia said sadly, but firmly.

“What if he doesn’t remember me?” John asked with heartbreak.

“He will,” Derek said firmly.

John nodded his head and sucked in another deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “Just...he’s staying with you for now Derek?” John asked.

When Derek nodded his head yes, John continued. “Alright, just promise me one thing.” He asked.

“Anything,” Derek said automatically.

“Protect him,” John said with tears in his eyes.

Derek nodded his head up and down. “Sir,” he began. “I will protect Stiles until my last dying breath.”

************************************************************************************************

As Derek was driving down the road after dropping Lydia off, he looked at the time and saw that it was almost one thirty. _Son of a bitch,_ he thought to himself as he went over the speed limit to get to the McCall household. Things with John took longer than he thought.

As he approached the house he saw Scott standing outside the house on the porch with his arms crossed. Derek pulled the car into the drive way and sighed as he got out of the car.

“He thought you weren’t coming back,” Scott said with an angered face.

“What?” Derek asked in confusion.

“He was starting to freak out at eleven thirty because you weren’t here to pick him up. I asked what was wrong and he just kept telling me nothing. Every time I looked at him though, he was looking at the clock.” Scott said with his arms still folded.

“I know I’m late,” Derek began. “We told the sheriff.”

As soon as those words left Derek’s mouth, Scott dropped his folded arms and his eyes got wide. “What all happened?” Scott asked.

“We told him the situation,” Derek replied as he leaned against the railing on the porch. “He understands the situation and why Stiles doesn’t remember.”

“Is he okay?” Scott asked with concern.

Derek sighed and shook his head no. “No, but he will be.” Derek said with hope. “Where’s Marc?” Derek asked, and he could see Scott frowning slightly.

“He fell asleep around one,” Scott began, and then he crossed his arms once more. “He didn’t think you were coming back for him.”

“How do you know?” Derek asked.

“Because when I told, “you know he’s coming back for you right” he just smiled and said yeah, but I could hear the blip in his heartbeat.” Scott said with more sadness.

“I should’ve called.” Derek said.

“Yeah you should have,” Scott nodded and then opened the front door. Derek walked through the doorway and was hit with a scent of Marc. As Derek turned his head to his right, he saw Marc was sleeping on the couch of the living room. “He’s been asleep for a while,” Scott whispered. “I didn’t want to wake him.”

Derek nodded his head and then quietly made his way over to the couch and lifted the sleeping teen up bridal style. Scott opened the door for the two and then ran ahead of Derek to open the passenger side door of the Camero. Derek carefully laid Marc in the seat, and buckled him up. Derek was surprised Marc didn’t wake up, and ever so quietly shut the door of the car.

“Come over tomorrow if you want,” Derek said as he made his way over to the driver’s side door.

“Alright,” Scott nodded and made his way to the porch and up the stairs to his bed that was calling his name.

******

As Derek was driving down the road Marc was in dream land.

He dreamed in blackness. He’s breathing hard, and feels like he’s suffocating. He hits the top of the small space he was in and realized that the confined space wouldn’t allow his arms or legs to move. He kicked and screamed, but nothing happened. He screamed and screamed for his dad to come save him, and when the confined space flooded with light, he couldn’t see.

Everything was too bright. He had to close his eyes and wait for them to adjust. “Who am I today?” Brad, (his ‘fathers’) voice asked.

Marc, curled up in a small trunk and whimpered. Tears were falling from his small six year old body. “I want my dad,” Marc cried, and was met with darkness again.

*****

“Marc... Marc... Marc,” Derek said as he entered Marc’s room at four thirty that morning. “Marc wake up,” he said as he gently stroked Marc’s shoulders.

Marc’s eyes flew open and he began to hyperventilate. The dream felt so real. He could actually feel himself suffocating in that small trunk.

Derek grabbed onto Marc, and rested Marc on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” Derek murmured into Marc’s neck. “It’s alright, your safe. It was just a dream.”

After Marc got his breathing under control, he released his hold on Derek and felt his face flush. “I’m sorry, I’m really trying to block them,” Marc said as he brought his knees up to his chest.  

“It’s alright,” Derek reassured. “Are you okay?”

Marc flushed a little harder and nodded his head. “Yeah, I... It was just a panic attack.”

Derek nodded his head and after a few moments of silence he asked, “Are you going to be okay now?”

Marc didn’t look up as he nodded his head. “Yeah,” he said.

Derek heard the blip in Marc’s heartbeat and quietly asked, “Is there anything you need?”

Marc opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. “Do... I know this might sound babyish but, is there like a night light something in here?”

Derek thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, sorry. Werewolves don’t really need night lights.”

Marc nodded his head and put on a brave smile. “It’s okay,” he replied.

“Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?” Derek asked before he could stop himself. In his head, he face palmed, but was surprised by Marc’s answer.

He would’ve thought for sure Marc would have freaked out, but was shocked when Marc blushed and whispered, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Do you want me to?” Derek asked again.

“I-I would like you to,” Marc replied as his eyes were on the blankets in front of him. _It was just a fucking dream._ Marc yelled in his head. _You’re acting like a fucking baby, grow a pair already._

Derek nodded his head though, and replied, “I can do that.” Derek didn’t lie in the bed next to Marc. He didn’t want to scare him. Instead he pulled up the seat that was in front of the desk of Marc’s room and sat in silence as he waited for Marc to fall asleep.

“Thank you,” Marc said as he felt his eyes getting heavier.

“You’re welcome,” Derek replied smiling as he waited for Marc’s heartbeat and breathing to even out. When he knew Marc was asleep, he quietly left the room and flipped on the hall light, leaving Marc’s door open a crack.

As he went to go lie down in his own bed, he thought about how trusting Marc was toward the pack and remembered the way Sheriff Stilinski acted when they told him the news. Derek knew right then, that one way or another, he was going to get Stiles back to Beacon Hills.  

 


	42. Some Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughh!! Stupid History project!! Anyone know anything about the King Kong movies that were made in 1976 and 2005!? I have some of it done, my project just had to be a stupid compare and contrast. They take FOREVER!! Anywho, enough bitching... hope you guys like the chapter!

 

Marc’s eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around his room. The window was shining early light through the curtains and he smiled to himself as he climbed out of the bed. Grabbing a few clothes from his unpacked suit case, he made his way to the hallway.

As Marc opened the door, he realized that he was the only one awake. Marc decided to wait to take a shower, but stopped when he saw Erica open her door. “I thought you were awake,” She whispered with a smile. She then noticed the bundle of clothes he had in his hand and she nodded. “You can take a shower, bathrooms right there.”

Marc smiled and nodded as she disappeared behind the close door and quietly clenched the clothes tighter to his chest. Quietly, he tip toed to the bathroom and began to peel off his night clothes.

As he entered the shower he let the scolding hot water pour down his head. Then, he began to think. _Am I ever going to see dad again? What happens if anyone finds out about the truth? What if Derek asks me to leave? I’ll have nowhere to go. What if Adrian finds me?_

He took in a few shaky breaths and tried to calm down his clustered brain. After he got cleaned up, he exited the shower and began to put his clothes on. His boxers and jeans were on, but he stopped himself as he grabbed his folded shirt off the counter.

Slowly he turned to the mirror and sighed. His side was still bruised and he could tell there was a boot kicked to his ribs. He straightened himself a bit as he turned around and saw the scars on his back. Eighteen lines crisscrossed his back. Five were from a guy named Brian Wilson while the others were from his dad.

At that moment, Marc thought about his time spent with Brian. He was just 12 years old at the time, and it was actually worse than Justin. Bradley dropped Marc off at the guy’s house, and told him he would be back in an hour. Long story short; the guy liked getting off on little boys who went through pain.

Marc cleared his throat as he lifted his shirt over his head. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed happily as Allison’s words went through his head, _‘that will never happen again. We won’t let it_. He thought that over and over in his head and nodded. He knew that the pack would never let anyone hurt him again. For the first time, in a long, long, time he trusted someone. Trusted Derek.

He grabbed his night clothes and headed for his room again. He entered his room and gently tossed the clothes in the hamper. While turning around, he saw Derek standing at his doorway. Marc jumped a little, not expecting anyone to be there. “Good Morning.” Marc smiled as he walked over to Derek.

“Morning,” Derek replied with a smile. “I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“Sure,” Marc nodded.

“Alright, keep in mind, if you don’t want to you can say no.” Derek said as he walked down the stairs next to Marc. “The pack and I have some things to discuss with the Argents and I thought, since you don’t have a lot of clothes, maybe you would like to go shopping with Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek said as he and Marc made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Marc thought about what Derek just said. _Take the Sheriff shopping with you?_ He repeated in his head. “Um...” Marc began and then faded. On one hand, he didn’t really know the Sheriff. One the other hand, no one would mess with him if he went with the Sheriff. Marc thought about how many clothes he actually had and agreed with himself that he was in need of more shirts, and jeans. “Yeah,” Marc nodded. “I-I’ll go.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Derek said making sure he wasn’t pressuring Marc into doing something.

“No, it’s cool. I do need more clothes. Besides, I’m as safe as I’m ever going to be with the sheriff right?” Marc asked as he tried to put on a brave face.

“Yeah,” Derek sighed. He knew Stiles would be safe with his father. Derek just wished he could tell ‘Marc’ the truth. But no matter how desperate he was to tell Marc he knew it would be better for Marc to figure it out on his own. Derek entered the kitchen in front of Marc and immediately showed him around the kitchen. “Okay, well I’ll go call him. There’s cereal in here,” Derek said as he opened a corner cupboard. “Bowls are above the sink, and silver wear is in the drawer below.” Derek finished and when he turned to Marc he saw the teen nodding. “Okay, I’ll be right back,” Derek said a little too excited as he exited the kitchen and entered the library.

As Marc got everything out to eat cereal, Derek was bouncing on his feet as he called John.

“Hello?” John groggy voice said through the phone, and Derek could tell he just woke up.

“John,” Derek said in a soft voice, trying to contain himself.

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” John asked, more alert.

“Everything’s fine,” Derek said in a rush. Then took a breath and continued, “I was just wandering if you think you’d be able to contain yourself around Stiles?”

“What?” John as confused. “I...I think I should be.” John confirmed.

“Would you like to take him shopping for some clothes?” Derek asked and when he didn’t get an answer he turned the phone away from his face. “John?” Derek asked as he saw that the call didn’t disconnect.

“I...” John began and his voice cracked. “I would love to.”

Derek smiled to himself and he nodded into the phone. “Alright, how about you come up here around nine?” Derek asked.

“Okay,” John said again and his voice cracked, but being the sheriff he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

“It’s okay to cry,” Derek said sadly into the phone. “You should cry. Now. Before he can see you. Get it all out of the way.” Derek said slowly, making sure John heard him.

“Alright,” John said and then quickly said, “I’ll see you at nine?”

“Nine.” Derek confirmed and hung up the phone.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

As Marc finished his breakfast, he grew more and more nervous. It was strange to him that Derek would let him go with some stranger. Then again, if Derek trusted the man then maybe he should as well. After all Derek would never send him with someone who would hurt him. Marc believed that.

“Marc,” Derek said breaking Marc’s thoughts. Derek was standing to the right of the couch and Marc as he said, “It’s almost nine, the Sheriff will be here soon.” As soon as Derek said that, he noticed a slight scent in Marc that he didn’t notice until he said that. Worry. Marc was worried. “You know, you don’t have to go.” Derek said.

“No,” Marc shook his head. “I do need clothes,” he said as he looked around the room. “Do you um... I feel like an ass for asking...” Marc sighed but asked anyways. “Do you have money for me? I swear I’ll pay you back.” Marc quickly added.

Derek smiled and rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to pay me back, and yes,” Derek answered as he pulled out a credit card and tossed it to Marc, “here,” he said as it landed in Marc’s lap.

“What’s my limit?” Marc asked with a serious face.

Derek shrugged his shoulder and walked over to the door to open it since he heard the sheriff coming. “Well my limits 10,000.” Derek replied with a smile.

“I meant...” Marc began as he stood up as well, “How much should I spend today? I don’t want to like make you go in debt or anything.”Marc replied as he walked out onto the porch with Derek.

“Don’t worry about how much you spend. If you see something you like, get it.” Derek said seriously.

“But...” Marc began only to be cut off by Derek’s hand waving him off.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it.” Derek said.

Both Derek and Marc turned their heads when they saw a white police cruiser pulling up into Derek’s driveway. “Come on,” Derek smiled as he walked in front of Marc to the cruiser.

John stepped out of the car and leaned on the front of it as he watched Marc and Derek come closer. “Hey boys,” John said as he watched his long lost son approach. “Hi Marc,” John smiled as he held his hand out to his son.

Marc noticed a few things. First, the Sheriff was dressed in regular jeans and a t-shirt. Second, the man was acting as if he was hiding something. And third, he had the nicest smile Marc’s ever seen. “Hi Mr. Stilinski,” Marc said timidly as he shook the man’s hand.

“Oh please,” John said trying to hide the lump that was forming in his throat. “Call me John,” he said smiling.

Marc smiled shyly as he walked over to the passenger side of the car and waited for Derek and John to finish talking. As he plopped down in the passenger seat, he looked around at all the equipment in the car, and felt as if he knew what some of the buttons did. His eyes landed on a switch that was on top of the dashboard and he froze. He knew that button turned on the lights, but he didn’t know where he knew it from.

Marc was jostled from his thoughts as John entered the car slowly and buckled in. Marc, following John movements, buckled in as well. “Thank you sir,” Marc began as he and John were pulling out of the driveway.

“No need for thanks,” John said trying to hide his nervousness. John still couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye. It slapped John then. The way the teen next to him had his eyes focused on the buttons around the car. The way ‘Marc’ was bouncing his right leg up and down. The way he tried to not ask questions.

John new right then that this was his son. The same five year old version of Stiles jumped through his head as he thought about the last time he saw his son in the cruiser. Little Stiles was asking questions, and telling John about kindergarten.

“Where are we going?” Marc asked in a quiet voice, looking out the window.

“Well, there are a lot of places to go shopping. There’s the mall, Wal-mart, and four or five shops down town.” John suggested. “Where ever you want to go.” John said smiling. _I’m taking Stiles shopping, I never thought I’d be able to do this again._ His mind thought, and he tried to hold back the tears.

“How about the mall?” Marc asked as he sat up straighter.

John nodded liking the idea of the mall, “Yeah seems like the best place, and if you don’t like the things there, then we can go downtown.” John offered. When he saw Marc nodding his head he thought he was going to burst out of his skin.

As Marc and the Sheriff drove down the road, Marc began to think about taking the bite. He began conjuring up a list of pros and cons in his head. _If I take it, that means I can fight people off. However, that means I lose humanity. If I take the bite, I won’t be afraid anymore. But there will be hunters. What if I want to do something with my life? Will Derek let me go? Will I have to stay here all my life?_

“So Marc,” John began after five minutes of silence. “What do you like to do for fun?”

Marc thought about it a moment and finally shrugged his shoulders, “I like to read.” He offered.

“You do?” John asked somewhat shocked. The last time he saw Stiles, the boy hated to read.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded shyly. “It helps get your mind off things.” He said as he turned to look out the window.

John tried to hold back the tears then. He felt them about to burst, but somehow he kept his composure. _Oh God Stiles,_ John thought to himself as he drove down the road into town. _I’m so sorry buddy. I never...I’m sorry I never found you. I swear to God I’ll kill those responsible. I swear to you that much._ He angrily thought about all the hell Stiles went through and then tried to shake his head. “There’s a bookstore in the mall,” John said through a small sad smile. “We could head there while were up here.”

Marc sat upright in his seat then and turned to the sheriff. “I would love that, thank you.” Marc smiled and once again started bouncing in his seat.

“So, how old are you?” John asked.

“I just turned sixteen a week ago,” Marc said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 _No you didn’t... Your birthday was two months ago._ John thought sadly and frowned. “That’s nice,” he said. “Since you’re sixteen, are you going to get your learners permit?” John asked trying to block out the anger.

“I never thought about that,” Marc said with wide eyes. “I...Derek never said if I could or not.” Marc said squirming in his seat.

“Derek never said?” John asked aloud. “You don’t have to take orders, you know that right?” John asked, and turned to look at his son, who had a confused expression on him. “How about this,” John started again. “I’ll go get you the papers for it, you fill it out, and when you’re ready you can go take the test?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marc shrugged his shoulders and replied, “What about...” He trails off and rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, don’t I need a parent or guardian to do that?” Marc asked as he looked to the floor.

John thought about it a moment and nodded. “Well that’s Derek,” _For now..._ John thought. Not in an angry, or jealous way. In a sad, depressed way. _If there’s a God...please, let Stiles come back to me, please._ He asked as he stared at the road in front of him. “He’s your guardian.”John concluded.

“Oh,” Marc said and shook his head. “Don’t they need like proof of that? I mean...don’t they need paper work to say he’s watching out for me?”

“I’ll talk to them,” John said with a smile. “No one questions the sheriff.” John smiled, and heard something he never thought he would hear again. Stiles’ laugh. It was a warm laugh, and John new it was the same laugh Claire had.

“Thanks John, I really appreciate it.” Marc said smiling and turning to face the older man next to him. Suddenly he was hit with the feeling of déjà vu. He could have sworn he seen this somewhere else. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Marc thought as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

*************************************************************************************************

“Alright, here we are,” John said as he and Marc stepped out of the car. “What stores would you like to look through?” John asked as they began to make their way to the front doors.

“I don’t really know,” Marc said, as he stared at the large building in front of him. “What all is there?”

“Well,” John began as he stepped up onto the curve. “There’s an Old Navy, Pacsun, JCPenny’s, Ross, American Eagle...” John trailed off. “I don’t really know what you kids now a day’s wear.” John said with a smirk.

“That’s alright,” Marc said as he and John approached the doors. When they opened the doors, Marc’s eyes went wide. “Woah,” he said under his breath.

The mall was crowded. People were walking all over the place, smiling and laughing, and that brought out Marc’s shyness. “Well,” John said as he lightly patted Marc’s back. “What store first?”

Marc looked around for a moment and then pointed to a store that was down the floor and to the left. The sign above said, ‘American Eagle’ and John nodded. “Alright,” he said and the two took off to look in the store.

As they looked through clothes, Marc finally decided, (after John saying that the price doesn’t matter about fifty eight times) that he would go with the three shirts he had in his hands. They weren’t fancy or anything, one was a gray and black plaid shirt that folded at the elbows. The other was a black t-shirt that looked nice under the black plaid one he got, and the last shirt was a blue and white striped t-shirt. He had three pair of jeans as well and he decided that it was enough from that store.

“Nice clothes,” John said in approval as they walked out of the store. “Where to next?”

“Um,” Marc said looking around and then pointed to PacSun. “How about that one?” He asked.

“Yeah,” John nodded and walked beside Marc as they walked to the store. “So, you should be starting school soon, what grade are you going to be in?”

“I don’t really know.” Marc said sighing. “My dad never really liked the school system, he took me out after sixth grade.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” John said and then asked the question he was dying to know. “Marc, what was your dads name?”

“Bradley Thomas,” Marc said in a neutral tone and then continued into the store.

John nearly had a heart attack. Bradley Thomas!? His mind screamed. John now knew the reason behind the kidnapping. When John was just a deputy, he had a run in with Brad. The man was a drug addict. John was called in to investigate the possibility of a man selling drugs down in town. John watched as Bradley handed the undercover cop an ounce of marijuana and then jumped out of the car to arrest him.

Brad was booked and printed, and was making threats John didn’t think meant anything. “I’ll get you for this Stilinski! Think you have a good life!? I had a good life, and you’re taking it away! You better watch your back Stilinski!” Brad screamed all the way to the holding cells.

John didn’t think anything of it before, but now he knew what Brad had meant. It was three hours after Brad posted bail that he disappeared. John thought the man had fled to another state. In truth, Brad was watching him, waiting for a time when he could get John alone. John now knew what Brad meant about, ‘get you back.’ That monster took his son, all because John was doing his job.

 


	43. Shopping With Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is sooo late!! I had such terrible writers block. I got on my computer and I was like hmmmm. :( Don't worry though I will be updating everyday until I go to South Carolina Thursday. I'm not 100% sure if I'll have internet there or not. But I'll let you all know. Thank you all for being so patient and kind! :) Lots of love.

“Oh man did you that guys face?” Marc laughed as he and John made their way to the car. “He was like, ‘oh sheriff...I...My girlfriend’ Man, that was hilarious.” 

John smiled as he popped open the trunk to put the eight bags into it. “Yeah,” John agreed smirking. “A lot of people get like that.”

Secretly John was glad it was nothing serious. John new the older kid from before, his name was Josh. Poor kid was almost twenty years old and was only 5’6’. John guessed the kid was too angry at the arcade game. The game ended up eating the kids fifty cents and the kid began to punch and kick the machine because he was trying to win a stuffed animal for his girlfriend. John then noticed the kid tilting the machine and ran over to the smaller teen to make him stop before it fell on him. When the kid noticed John running over to him, he backed away immediately and began to back away from the machine with an, ‘oh shit,’ face.

Marc laid his bags in the trunk and he and John closed the trunk and entered the car. “A lot of people are really nice to you because their afraid of you?” Marc asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

John smiled and shook his head as he turned on the car. People were nice to him, but mostly out of pity, not because he was the sheriff. “Do you think you grabbed enough things or do you want to go to some more places?” John asked changing the subject.

“Um, I think I got enough stuff for now,” Marc said and almost didn’t notice the way John’s shoulders slumped and face became a light frown. “But,” Marc continued, feeling bad for the sheriff. He could tell the man was lonely. “Maybe if Derek wants me to get more clothes, you could take me again?” Marc asked keeping his eyes on the floor. “I mean if you’re not busy or anything.” Marc said and lifted his eyes to John, who was driving down the road.

John could have jumped for joy. Even though he spent almost five hours with his son today, it only felt minutes. He nodded enthusiastically and smiled the size of Texas. “That sounds great,” John said and made a left at the stop sign.

Marc noticed the change in direction and looked around curiously to John. “W-where are we going?” He asked trying to calm his racing heart.

“I thought we were going to get the papers for your permit?” John asked smiling. That smile vanished though when he saw Marc’s color fade as white as a ghost. “Is that okay?” He asked slowing down the car and getting ready to turn around. 

“Oh,” Marc said with a breath. “No that’s fine.” He replied and feeling like an idiot for getting worried. “I just didn’t...” He trailed off at that. _I just didn’t think you were being honest._ Marc thought and could have slapped himself.

“Hey,” John said shrugging his shoulders. “It’s alright there kiddo.”

When John said that, Marc head swam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“What’s my name?” Brads voice screamed._

_“D-daddy,” younger Stiles cried holding his arm._

_‘Why is there pain?’ Marc thought to himself as he thought about this time in his life that he didn’t remember._

_“That’s right,” Brad nodded and kneeled down in front of Stiles looking at his arm. “It’s alright bud, I won’t let you go this time.”_

_Stiles cried, tears poured out of his eyes as he held his arm._

_‘What the hell is this!?’ Marc thought. ‘Why don’t I remember this!?’ He screamed in his head._

_“I j-just want to go h-home,” Stiles cried._

_“STOP IT MARC!” Brad screamed._

_“P-please,” Stiles cried as he huddled up in the corner of the room. “I w-won’t tell any-anyone.”_

_“ENOUGH!” Brad screamed and slapped him in the face._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Marc?” John asked carefully, “Are you okay?”

Marc took a deep breath and tried to calm his raging heartbeat down. “Y-yeah,” he said trying to make himself not sound weird. “I’m fine,” he said evenly.

“Okay, well were almost to the DMV,” John said with a straight face. “You don’t have to get out of the car if you don’t want to. The permit papers are right outside the office.” John said.

“Okay,” Marc nodded and sat quietly the rest of the trip. When they pulled into the parking lot, John told Marc he’d be right back and as soon as he shut the door Marc showed his worry.

 _What the hell was that? Why dad asking who he was? What was I talking about when I told him I wanted to go home? What the hell is going on? Oh god, what was that? Was it true?_ His brain asked and he wished like hell he could answer at least one of those questions.  

Slowly he began to think about his childhood and was not surprised when he could only remember a time when he was eight, almost nine. It was weird. Most people have a memory of themselves when they were four or even younger. But to Marc, it was all blank.

Suddenly the door opened again and Marc jumped. “Alright here we go,” John said handing Marc a small book and papers. “Read that book over, and get the doctor to fill out that section of the paper,” John said pointing to a box for the medical examiner.

“Thanks,” Marc smiled even though he was still confused on what just happened.

“You alright?” John asked getting a little worried.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded while furrowing his eye brows together. “I don’t know…” He sighed and rubbed his face with his open hand. “I think I’m just tired or something.” He said honestly.

“Well we did go out shopping for four hours,” John nodded and hoped that Stiles was telling the truth. “Are you hungry? We can stop and get something to eat.” John said as he put his seatbelt on and turned the car on.

Marc thought about it a moment and when his stomach roared he nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled.

“Alright, where do you want to eat? There’s a McDonalds not far down the road, or Long John Silvers, or even Kristy’s.” John said trying to keep his happiness down a few notches.

“What’s Kristy’s?” Marc asked and almost laughed when the sheriff gaped at him.

“Kristy’s is the place in town to get curly fries,” John said as he tried to process what Stiles just said. When Stiles was younger all he ever wanted was Kristy’s curly fries. That thought suddenly made him on edge. If Stiles doesn’t even remember his favorite restaurant… what did that sick son of a bitch do to him?

“Curly fries?” Marc asked sitting up a little straighter.

“Yeah,” John nodded and put on a fake smile. “Best in town.”

“Oh my god, I love curly fries. Yes. We can defiantly go there.” Marc said excitedly.

John thanked god that at least there was a little bit of Stiles in ‘Marc.’

************************************************************************************************

“Oh man these are those good,” Marc said smiling as he grabbed another French fry and put it in his mouth.

“Yeah,” John agreed. “These are my favorite. I use to come here all the time.” Once that sentence left his mouth he could have slapped himself. He knew what Marc was going to say next.

“Use to? Why’d you stop?” Marc asked after he swallowed his food.

 _Surprise._ John thought to himself, and tried to think of something to tell Marc. “Well there was… things got complicated.” John concluded and knew it wasn’t enough information to fit Stiles’ need. He was surprised though when the teen nodded his head and didn’t say anything.

“Are you married?” Marc asked instead, trying to change the subject.

John gave a sad smile and shook his head. “She died, eight years ago.” John said as he twirled his wedding ring.

“Oh,” Marc said sadly and set his hamburger down on the napkin in front of him on the table. “I’m sorry,” he said sadly. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s alright,” John said waving off the boy. “I should talk about her more.” He nodded continuing to turn his wedding ring that was still on his finger.

“So what was she like?” Marc asked curiously and was surprised when John smiled wide at him and reached in his pocket for his wallet.

“Here,” John said flipping open his wallet and handing Marc a small picture of his beautiful wife.

Marc studied the picture and became a little freaked out. The woman looked so familiar, and he began picturing her smiling at him while cooking something on the stove. “She’s beautiful,” Marc said and rubbed his thumb over the woman with honey brown eyes.

“Thanks,” John smiled and hoped that something in Stiles head was clicking. He watched as the boy rubbed a thumb over his mothers face, and wanted so bad to tell Marc everything. He knew though that if he told Marc something like the truth, then it would trigger a breakdown. “She was thirty two.” John said.

“She doesn’t look it.” Marc said as he carefully handed the picture back to John. “She looks younger.”

“Yeah, she never did age quite right. When we were in high school together, people thought she was a senior when she was actually a sophomore.” John smiled at the memories of his beautiful Claire.

“How old were you when she was a sophomore?” Marc asked taking a bite of his hamburger.

“I was a junior.” John said nodding.

“How did you meet?”

John smiled sadly at the memory. He could remember that day like it was yesterday. “We were at a party that one of my friends was throwing, and I saw her sitting there. She had the most beautiful white dress on I’ve ever seen.” John laughed at the replay of the memory in his head. “She was getting some punch with one of her friends, and some drunken idiot knocked into her, and spilled the punch all over the front of her.”

“That’s where you stepped in?” Marc guessed.

“Actually no,” John said shaking his head. “She ran into the bathroom trying to get the stain out of her dress. I waited though. It was about ten minutes later that I saw her leaving the bathroom and I made my way over to her.”

“What did you say?” Marc asked intrigued.

“Well at first I asked her if she was okay. She said she was, and… I don’t really know. We ended up taking a walk outside, and just talked to each other. We were just walking, not really paying attention to where we were going.” John smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. “Time flew by, before I knew it, it was almost three in the morning. We ended up walking back to the party, and of course all the kids were passed out drunk.”

“What happened then?”

“Well I asked her if she wanted a ride home, and she told me that her parents were picking up at her aunt’s house down the street. Before she could leave though, I did ask her to dance.”

Marc smiled and tried to picture the younger looking sheriff dancing in the grass with his soon to be wife. “What song was playing?” Marc asked finishing off his burger.

John laughed and rolled his eyes, “Every rose has its thorns.” John wasn’t surprised when he saw Stiles’ eyebrows furrowing together and shook his hand to Marc. “Don’t worry kid, that’s about twenty years before you were born.”

“Well what happened after that? Did you ask her on a date?” Marc asked surprising not only John, but himself as well.

“Yeah I did ask her on a date.” John nodded. “It was horrible.” He said with a goofy sigh.

“What happened?” Marc asked smiling.

“Well first, I was about fifteen minutes late picking her up. We went to the bowling alley then and I tripped going down the stairs.”

“Ouch,” Marc said with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Oh no, it got worse than that.” John said as he continued. “After we were done playing a game, we went to get some food. She said something funny and some Coca Cola came out of my nose.” John rubbed his head with the tips of his finger tips and continued. “Then, probably the worst part, when we left the restaurant, I realized I locked my keys in my car.”

Marc couldn’t help but to laugh and was surprised to see John laughing with him. “How did you get the car unlocked?” Marc asked after he took a deep breath to calm down.

“I didn’t,” John simply says. “We had to walk all the way back to her house.”

“So then it was the worst date you ever had?” Marc asked summing it all up in his head.

“No,” John said shaking his head. “Not by a long shot.” John smiled as he finished his story. “We walked back to her house, and when her feet got tired, I gave her a piggy back ride. Then it started to rain.”

“Of course it did,” Marc said, still smiling.

“Her hair was ruined and her makeup was all over the place. When I saw her though, she looked like the beautiful I saw earlier. We held hands as I walked her home and she was smiling the while time.” John shook his head as he recalled the memory. “I knew right then and there that Claire was the woman I was going to marry.”

Marc smiled to himself as he thought about how much love John had for the woman. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous though. _Why can’t I have that kind of love?_ Marc thought to himself. “Did you kiss her when you got her to her house?” Marc asked eating the last of his curly fries.

“Yes I did,” John nodded enthusiastically.

“What was it like?” Marc asked before he could stop himself.

John didn’t hesitate or anything though and answered, “Like fireworks. It felt like she and I were the only people on the entire earth.”

Marc smiled and nodded his head. “That must have been nice. I mean to have someone like that.”

“It was,” John agreed and finished the last of his coffee. “Alright, are you ready to go?” John asked as he placed the picture of Claire back into his wallet and pulled out some money.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded and stood up. “Thanks again for taking me shopping and stuff I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime buddy.” John smiled as he paid for their meal and left a seven dollar tip. “Well we better get back before Derek starts freaking out.”

Marc nodded and quickly began to follow John out of the diner and to the car. As they entered the car and drove down the road, Marc noticed his eyes starting to get heavy and soon he was asleep.

John looked over to Stiles and saw his son had fallen asleep. John finally let silent tears fall from his eyes as he watched the broken boy sleep.  

 


	44. Bad Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys, I'm so sorry! Turns out we left for South Carolina earlier than we thought! :( 12 hour car ride of hell!! Anywho, hope you guys like the chapter!!!

Everything was dark and the air was thick. Marc could hardly breathe as he was trapped lying on his back. He tried to move his legs and arms, but they could only move up a few inches before they met wood. “Please,” A small voice sobbed beside him. Marc turned to his right and saw a small child crying.

As Marc studied the small child, he noticed a few things on the boy that was familiar. That’s when his eyes widen as he realized he was looking at a younger version of himself. “Please,” six and a half year old Stiles sobbed. “I don’t like the dark. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Marc listened in horror as he heard something scraping against the wood above him. Bright light was suddenly shined in his eyes. The light was so bright that Marc had to close them for a minute.

When he opened them, he realized he was no longer laying in the dark. He looked around and saw he was standing in the woods. He looked dead ahead of him and saw his father, Bradley, who was digging something out of the ground. Marc slowly made his way to see what Bradley was digging up and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. Inside the hole lay a small wooden box. The box was maybe four feet long, and two feet wide. Marc watched carefully as Brad lifted the box out of the hole, and onto the forest floor. Marc wanted to cry at what he saw next.

Inside the small box, lay a tiny version of Marc. Tear tracks were visible on the younger one, along with a few bruises. “Hey buddy,” Brad said with an evil smile. “Are you going to behave today?” Brad asked as he pulled the smaller Marc out of the box.

Tiny Marc nodded frantically and was shaking. “I w-will. I p-p-promise.” Marc then watched the younger version of himself hug his father. “P-please, don’t put me back in there,” the tiny one cried into Brad’s shoulder.

Brad slowly lifted his hand to the back of Marc’s head and replied. “I won’t… but only if you promise to behave.”

Younger Marc nodded and replied a little too quickly, “I will.”

Brad nodded as he pulled Marc away from him and asked, “Alright, just answer one question.” Brad waited as the little boy nodded his head. “Who am I?” Brad asked evenly.

“Y-you’re my daddy,” Marc said in a hushed voice.

Brad smiled, and almost looked as if he had tears in his eyes. “Oh Marc,” he sighed and hugged the boy. “I thought I’d never see you again.” The real Marc watched in horror as the younger version of himself hugged his dad. He could tell the younger version of him didn’t know what to say, so Brad continued. “It’s alright now.”

“I d-don’t like the dark.” Tiny Marc mumbled into Brad’s shirt.

“It’s alright now,” Brad soothed. “I won’t put you back ever again okay?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Next Marc noticed he was no longer standing in the forest. This time he was standing in a small kitchen. Nothing looked familiar to him, except the smaller version of himself that was washing dished in the deep sink.

“Marc!” Brad screamed, making little Marc tense up.

“I-in here,” the younger replied.

Marc heard mean footsteps walk towards him and even he couldn’t help but to flinch. “What the hell is this!?” Brad screamed as he pushed the younger version of Marc away from the sink and roughly turned him towards Brad to look at him face to face.

“W-what?” Younger Marc asked hunching his shoulders.

“This!” Brad screamed as he reached into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small piece of paper. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Marc tried to read the paper, but all he could make out was ‘help…kidnapped…and home.’ “I-I just…” Younger Marc said as tears began to fall.

“You think you can leave me!? You already left once; you are never doing it again!” Brad screamed and pushed younger Marc back into the metal sink, making a cup fall from the counter and breaking into a million pieces.

“I-I’m sorry!” Young Marc screamed as he curled up in a ball in the corner of the cupboards. “I-I’ll be better!”

“No!” Brad screamed and grabbed the younger Marc by the arm, towards a door.

“No! Nonononono!” Younger Marc yelped as a piece of glass cut the side of his foot. “P-please! Don’t! I don’t like the dark!”

“You should have thought about that!” Brad screamed as he drug younger Marc towards a closet. Inside the closet was a larger sized trunk. “You’re mine now understand!?” Brad screamed as he held onto Marc, and opened the trunk. There were a few minutes of struggling, but younger Marc couldn’t stop Brad from locking him in the trunk. “Maybe you need to think about what you did till Wednesday.” Brad screamed as he kicked the side of the trunk back into the closet. “Four days of solitary confinement should do the trick.” Brad mumbled to himself as he shut the closet door.

************************************************************************************************

Marc awoke with a gasp and looked all around worriedly. He realized that it was all just a dream. There he was sitting in the sheriff’s car, turning down the Hale driveway.

When Marc gasped, John slammed on the breaks. “Are you okay!?” John asked worried as he patted Marc’s shoulder.

It took a few minute for Marc’s heart rate to calm down, and when it finally did, Marc nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he straightened out his shirt. “Just a dream,” he murmured.

“Are you okay though?” John asked with a frown.

“Yeah,” Marc confirmed. “Just…really weird dream,” Marc said as he let out a shaky breath.

“Alright,” John nodded as he turned the car back into Drive, and began to move. “Do you want to talk about it?” John asked as they got closer, and closer to the house.

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “It was just a dream, I’m fine.” He said with a little more confidence.

“Alright,” John nodded. The rest of the car ride to Derek’s house was a bit awkward.

When the two of them pulled into the driveway, Derek was standing on the porch. “Hey guys,” Derek said smiling as he trotted over to the car. “How was it?” Derek asked Marc once he was close enough.

“It was great!” Marc exclaimed, as he walked around the car to the trunk to grab the bags. “I had a lot of fun. I got like seven new outfits. I didn’t want to spend too much though.” When Marc lifted his head to look at Derek, he saw Derek staring at him. “Is it okay if I get my permit?” Marc asked carefully.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded with a smile. “Of course it is. I’m glad you had fun.”

Marc smiled a crooked smile and lifted the bags from the trunk. “I’m gonna go put this stuff in my room,” Marc said.

“Okay,” Derek said smiling. “I’ll be in, in a minute.”

“Alright,” Marc nodded and then turned to John with a smile. “Thanks for taking me Mr. Stilinski.”

“Anytime,” John smiled and watched as his son disappeared behind the door.

“How was it?” Derek asked John.

John sighed and let out a shaky breath, “Hard,” John said as he leaned against his cruiser. “I didn’t know how hard it would really be. I guess it wasn’t so bad but…” John trailed off as tears came to eyes. “I just want him to remember me.” He said as he dug the tips of his fingers to his eyes, and rubbed.

“He will,” Derek nodded and said with confidence. “He’s a smart kid. I won’t be surprised if he figures it out soon.”

John smiled at the thought of ‘Marc’ giving him a hug. “I hope so…” John said with a frown. “I got him his permit papers today; that’s why he asked about getting his permit.”

Derek smiled at John and nodded. “John,” he said in an even voice and straight face. “He WILL remember, you just have to give him some time.”

John nodded his head and cleared his throat as he stood up. “I missed 11 years of his life,” John said sadly, and turned to the house. “I don’t want to miss anymore.”

“You won’t,” Derek said as he held his hand out to the sheriff. “Come by tomorrow. I called up the rest of the pack. They’re all coming to a cook out.” Derek shyly smiled.

“Thank you,” John said as he walked over to open his door. “Oh and Derek,” John said before he got in the car the whole way. Derek turned around to look at John in the face. “He fell asleep on the way over. He woke up gasping,” John said sadly. “Make sure he’s alright will ya?”

Derek stood a little straighter and nodded, “I will. See you tomorrow John.” Derek said as he turned back to the house and began to walk up the steps.

“Tomorrow,” John confirmed.

****

As Marc entered the house, he could tell his heart rate was still a little high. Leaning against the front door, Marc took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. That dream was so real though. _Was that a memory?_ Marc asked himself. _If it was, what the hell was going on?_

“Oh hey,” Isaac said coming down the stairs. “What all did you get?” Isaac asked looking at the bags.

“I got like seven outfits, and some other things like toothbrush, and toothpaste, stuff I needed.” Marc said as he slowly made his way to Isaac. “Do you mind showing me where I can put everything?”

“Oh yeah,” Isaac nodded. “No problem, just follow me.”

The two of them began to walk up the stairs and Marc was drifting in and out of what Isaac was saying. “You alright?” Isaac’s voice asked bringing Marc out of his trance. When Marc looked around, he noticed that the two of them were in the large bathroom.

“Oh,” Marc said and furrowed his eyebrows together. “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking about something.” Marc said and looked around. “What were you saying?”

Isaac furrowed his eyebrows together as well and then turned to the sink. “You can put your toothbrush and toothpaste in here,” he said as he pulled on the mirror showing shelves behind them. “I wouldn’t put your deodorant in here. It would be better to put that in your room.”

“Why?” Marc asked with a smile.

“Sometimes when Scott stays over, he get’s as much sleep as possible and then is rushing out the door. So sometimes, he doesn’t look to see what deodorant he’s putting on, he just grabs and goes,” Isaac replied sighing. “He must have used mine at least fifty times.”

Marc giggled a little and nodded, “Noted.”

“Okay, well you can put your things on the middle shelf, to the right, I’ll be right back.”

Marc watched as Isaac made his way down the stairs and started putting things away. Suddenly the dream came back to him, and how the piece of glass that cut the top of his foot. Dropping everything that was in his hands, he began to take off his socks and shoes.

 _Oh my God!_ Marc thought to himself as he looked at the side of his foot. There, on the inner part of his foot was a long, red scar that was puffed out just a little. The evidence was right in front of him. _Brad’s not my dad?_ He asked himself and suddenly the room was spinning.


	45. Remember Who You Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughh!!! Sooo sorry this chapter took so long guys!! I'm hating myself right now!! Anywho... the part where Jackson is explaining the school may seem really confusing. It's how my high school was set up though. So if anybody is confused, I'm so sorry!! :(

 

Derek is the first one to hear it. As soon as he shut the door, he heard the escaladed heart rate, and the gulps of air that weren’t doing any good. As fast as a speeding bullet, he took off up the stairs and followed Marc’s scent that led to the bathroom. When he hurriedly opened the door, he looked around, and almost missed that Marc was wedged in the corner of the bathroom. “Marc,” Derek said loudly so Marc would be able to hear him. Derek kneeled in front of Marc, and carefully placed his hands on top of Marc’s shoulders.

Marc was taking gulps of air, but they weren’t doing any good. Slowly he felt his lungs burning, and so many questions running through his head. _He’s not my dad._ He thought to himself. _What the hell? What does that mean? What happened? Oh god, who am I?_ He questioned and only wished he knew the truth.

Suddenly, in his daze, he heard someone talking. “Okay…alright…shhh…never again…” were the only words he was able to comprehend. Then he felt something on his shoulders. That would of freaked him out, and considering what he went through, most would understand that he wouldn’t even want to be touched. However, this wasn’t a, I’m-pinning-you-down, type of holding. This felling was more gentle. As Marc focused on the hands on his shoulders, he began to hear more words clearly. “It’s okay…I’m here…Won’t let anything happen to you…” Derek. Marc’s head answered automatically.

While Marc was gasping for air, Derek tried to sooth the teen. “It’s alright Marc. I’m here, everything fine. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Derek said as he slowly moved Marc from the corner of the wall to him. Carefully Derek laid Marc’s head into the crook of his neck, and began to rub soothing circles around his back. “Marc, are you okay?” He asked after Marc quit gulping for air so much.

Marc felt tears fall from his eyes, and did in fact hear Derek’s question. “He…” Marc said and his voice cracked.

Derek could smell the salt and moisture in the air, and knew right away Marc was crying. “It’s alright,” Derek tried to sooth.

“No,” Marc said, grabbing Derek by the chest and holding him closer. “He’s not my dad.” Marc sobbed.

Derek heart felt like it stopped. _Did he just say, what I think he said?_ His voice in his head asked. Many feeling washed over him. Happiness, because Marc finally knows the truth, sadness because the poor boy was so upset, and finally, rage. He wished he would have just killed Brad when he had the chance. _No,_ the voice in his head reasoned. _Death would be too much of a mercy._

The two boys just held each other for almost fifteen minutes with Marc crying the entire time. Finally, Marc ran out of tears to form, and he began to back away from Derek. Feeling embarrassed, he wiped away the tears from his face with the back of his hand and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Derek asked shocked.

“Using you for a tissue,” Marc replied as his cheeks got red.

“It’s alright,” Derek said with a forced smile. When the silence got too much to handle, Derek helped Marc stand up and said, “Why don’t we go talk?”

Marc nodded his head and began to follow Derek back to Marc’s room. As the two made their way into the room, Derek took the computer chair and wheeled it to the front of Marc’s bead. Shakily, Marc took a seat on the end of the bed and tried to think of a way begin.

“It was just a dream,” Marc decided to begin from there. “My da… Brad, he was just being himself.” Marc took a deep breath, and felt his heart race as he continued. “In the dream, I was little. Maybe six or so, and Brad came into the kitchen with a note in his hand. I…I didn’t see what the note said, I mean I saw some of it. It had words like help, and kidnapped.” Marc began to rub his arms with his hands, and dropped eye contact with Derek. “He got mad and a glass cup broke. He just, kept saying that I was never going away again.” Again, Marc let out a shaky breath and continued. “He took me over the glass cup, and a piece got my foot cut.” Marc showed Derek the spot on the side of his foot that still had a scar. “Right here,” Marc said.

Derek began to process this new information. “Was there more?” Derek asked and knew the answer right away.

Marc began to form tears in his eyes as he slowly nodded. “I…h-he buried me,” Marc whispered.

Derek’s eyes got as wide as saucers as stared at the boy in front of him. “What do you mean he buried you?” Derek asked in a whisper as well.

“It was in a field,” Marc answered and allowed only one tear to fall down the right side of his face. “I was banging on the top of it.” Marc continued, “It was d-dark. I couldn’t…” He trailed off and hoped it was enough information for Derek.

Derek slowly let the information flow through his head. _He buried Stiles!?_ Derek’s voice screamed in his head. “Look at me,” Derek told Marc as he placed his palm under Marc’s chin, and lifted the boys head gently. When he saw Marc look at him, he continued, “Nothing…No one…will ever hurt you like that again.” Derek said with confidence.

When Marc still didn’t say anything, Derek continued. “Werewolves have certain abilities like I told you before. People leave certain scents and it like finger prints. No two people’s scents are exactly alike. If a person has a child though, the child will smell a little bit like their parents.”

Marc head slowly moved up to look at Derek and his eyes were somewhat sad. “You…” Marc began and took in a deep breath. “You knew my dad wasn’t my dad?” Marc asked looking as if he was betrayed.

Derek sighed and nodded. “Yes, I knew.”

Marc then became very still and tried to process everything that was happening. “What does this mean?” Marc whispered more to himself than to Derek.

“It mean,” Derek began, “you have a real dad somewhere.”

Marc narrowed his eyes just slightly and asked Derek, “Do you know who my real parent’s are?”

Derek didn’t really know what to do. On one hand, he could tell ‘Marc’ the truth and risk the boy being confused. On the other hand, if he lied then he could betray Marc’s trust. Thinking it over for a few minutes, Derek finally shook his head. He would rather Stiles never talk to him again, than being confused, and sad. “No, I don’t.”

Marc dropped his head in his hands and sighed. “What am I going to do? I can’t remember anything. I’m so confused.” Tears began to slowly fall off Marc’s chin as he kept his hands over his eyes.

Slowly, Derek wrapped his arms around Marc and whispered. “You’re smart. You’ll figure everything out. I know it’s all confusing now, but when you do remember you’ll accept it easier. If someone told you who your parents really are, you’ll just accept the facts and never really remember.” Derek rubbed his right hand over Marc’s hair and sighed. “It might seem hard to understand but it’s easier for you if you remember on your own.”

Marc let Derek’s words run through his head. “I understand,” Marc nodded. The two sat like that for a few minutes. When a few minutes passed by, Marc pulled away from Derek. “Does the rest of the pack know?” Marc asked, and already knew the answer.

When Derek nodded his head, Marc wasn’t surprised. “Yes, I had to give them all the details.”

“It’s alright,” Marc quickly said as he saw Derek start to frown. “I’m…I know this will sound weird, but I’m glad they already know.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Derek somewhat smiled to himself. “Jackson,” Derek informed Marc.

“Oh,” Marc said, wiping away tear tracks. “Uh, come in.” he said feeling just a bit awkward. When he was living with his dad, he never knocked, just barged in. _Not your dad._ His head supplied.

“Hey,” Jackson said as he opened the door just enough to get his head in. Turning to Marc, Jackson asked, “I was just about to head down to the high school for some lacrosse practice. You want to come?”

Marc smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed and turned back to Derek. “Can we talk again later?”

Derek nodded his head with a smile. “Of course.” He said. Derek thought about Marc going with Jackson. If anyone understood what Marc was thinking, it would be Jackson. It sounds weird, but Jackson’s parents aren’t his parents, and Jackson didn’t find out until he was ten. Jackson maybe can talk to Marc about what he’s feeling.

**************************************************************************************************

“Okay,” Jackson said as he and Marc pulled into the schools parking lot. “This is it, Beacon Hills High.” Marc looked out the windshield and couldn’t stop his mouth from hanging open. The place was huge. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jackson shut the driver’s side door.

Marc jumped out of the car, and then turned to Jackson. “This is where I’m going to school?”

Jackson smiled a wide smile and nodded. “Yep, don’t worry though; it’s actually a lot smaller than it looks.” Jackson grabbed his gear from the back seat and turned to see Marc still staring at the building. “Want to check it out?” Jackson asked.

Marc turned to narrow his eyes and furrow his eyebrows together at Jackson. “It’s locked isn’t it?” Marc asked confused.

Jackson grabbed his keys out of his back pocket and walked up to the left of Marc. Slinging his left arm over the right of Marc he began to guide him to the school. “For some, yes.” Jackson replied. “However, if your father is one of the most powerful people in town, you can get connections.”

When Marc and Jackson made it to the front door of the school, Jackson grabbed a large key out of his pocket and turned the key in the door. “Welcome to Beacon Hills High.” Jackson grinned as he walked into the main hallway.

“Alright,” Jackson began as he laid his gear in front of the door. “This is the main hallway. It’s where all the people who ride the bus come in through, and where we walk through in the morning.” Jackson then pointed to the wooden door to his right. “In there is the main office. There’s also the nurse’s room,” Jackson said as he pointed to the left. “And Guidance office,” he said as he pointed beside the main office.

As they walked further down the main hallway, Marc saw the hall turned right and there was another long hallway, and to the left of the long hallway, was smaller hallways. “Okay, this may be confusing at first, but once you get use it, you will know this school like the back of your hand.”

Marc watched as Jackson pointed down the long hallway and heard what he was saying. “Okay, see at each intersection in the hallways, the floors are a different color.” Marc looked ahead of him, down the long hallway and saw that at the first hallway that turns left, there was a blue design in the floor. Ahead of that was the next hallway that turned left, and that had a red design in the floor. The last hallway that made a left had green design in the floor.

“Alright,” Marc nodded waiting for Jackson to continue.

“Okay, so each color represents a wing of the school, and each wing of the school has its own set of stairs too. The first hallway here is blue. That means this is the A wing.” Jackson said pointing down the hallway to the left of the two. “The A wing has a top and bottom floor. When you get your schedule, you can have a number on the paper that’s says, A106.” Jackson then began to walk to point down the hallway and to the right side. “That means your classroom would be in the A wing and the room number is 106, that should be on the left.”

Jackson then rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sorry, I suck at explaining stuff.”

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “I get it. The first hallway to the left I would walk past in the morning would be blue, and it would be the A wing. Even number rooms are on the right.”

“Yeah,” Jackson said with a half smile. “Anyways, that’s just the first floor. If you get a number that has A206 on it, it’s the same thing, except it’s on the second floor. Hence, the 2.” Jackson turned and saw Marc nodding for Jackson to continue. “Well the second hallway to the left, that’s red, is the B wing, and the green colored floor is the C wing. It’s the exact same thing like the A wing. If you get a class that has B115 on it, it’s on…”

Marc cut Jackson off to answer though, “That my class would be on the first floor and to the left.”

“Exactly,” Jackson nodded. “If you have a class that’s in B114?” He asked Marc.

“It would be on the second floor of the B wing, to the right.” Marc said with a smile.

“Right,” Jackson nodded. “Same thing with the C wing as well.” There was a moments silence before Jackson slapped his forehead. “Oh yeah,” he said pointing to the B wing. “The door’s to the right of the long hallway, right across from the B wing?” Jackson said more of a question. Marc nodded his head and Jackson continued, “That’s the cafeteria. And do you see the door at the very end of the hall?” Once again Marc nodded. “That’s the gym to the left of that is a long hallway and that’s where the locker rooms are.”

“Thanks,” Marc smiled.

“No problem.” Jackson replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

There were a few minutes of silence, and the two didn’t move. To Marc’s surprise, Jackson was the first to break it. “We would tell you, you know?” Jackson said with a frown.

Marc turned his head to reveal a half smile and nodded his head. “I know you would.”

“It’s just better if you figure it out on your own.” Jackson continued.

Marc nodded his head and tried to fight back the tears once again. Frowning, he looked to the gym door at the end of the hallway and replied, quietly. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.”

Jackson uncrossed his arms and looked at the gym door as well. “Remember who you were,” was Jackson’s only response.

 


	46. Feeling Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH finally done with all of school and now I can finally work on this story!! :D Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy it!!

“I can’t even make the damn ball get in the net,” Marc sighed as Jackson ran to get the ball to the left of the net. “Wouldn’t it be easier to train with another werewolf?” Marc asked as Jackson jogged to about seven feet away from him.

“No,” Jackson said as he gently tossed the ball to Marc. “Besides, you’re just thinking too much about making the net.”

“Well what should I do?” Marc asked as he caught the ball with his hand instead of the stick.

“Okay,” Jackson said as he slowly walked over to Marc and took the ball out of his hand and put it into the net of Marc’s stick. “First of all,” he began, “When you’re aiming for the net, don’t aim with your eyes. Your right handed so always to the right of the basket. That way when you fling the ball into the net, it’ll land in the middle.”

Marc nodded his head and tried once again to aim the ball. It hit the net, but it still only hit the outside of the net. “Okay, now what?” Marc asked getting a little mad at himself.

“Okay, just do what I do,” Jackson said. “Take a deep breath,” Marc took a deep breath and listened to Jackson. “Now, I want you to think of all that anger you have in yourself.”

Marc gave a confused look and Jackson shook his head. “No seriously,” Jackson said nodding. “Think of all the shit you went through in your life. How pissed it made you, and think all your troubles are in the middle of that net. Think about the shit hand you’ve been dealt with and release all your anger the minute you swing.”

Marc turned to the net and thought about all the shit he went through. The lies his so called father told him. The men who bought him for their own personal use. The mountain of lies that was told to him throughout the whole thing, and most importantly; his real parents. _Why didn’t they find me?_ He asked himself. Then when he felt his heart rate increase, he looked to the middle of the net and pictured everything in his mind to the center of the net. Releasing the ball into the net, he slammed his arms forward, and next thing he knew, the ball swooshed into the net.

“See,” Jackson said smiling. “if you picturing all that anger into the middle of the net, you’ll get it. Every time. No matter if it’s in the middle of the net, or the side, or up in the corner.”

Marc grinned and nodded. “Yeah, you’re a pretty good teacher.”

“Thanks,” Jackson said and then pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. “Okay we better get going. It’s almost super time.”

“Thank god,” Marc said sighing and smiling. “I’m starving.”

“I think Derek said something about Roast Beef, and if Lydia’s cooking, oh my god it’s going to be good.” Jackson then rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and smiled. “I need a shower though,” Jackson said as he laid his and Marc’s lacrosse sticks in the bag. “You mind if we stop at my house first real quick?”

Marc shook his head, “No I don’t care.”

“Alright.”

***************************************************************************************************

Marc’s mouth fell open as he pulled up to Jackson’s house. “This is where you live?” He asked with wide eyes.

Jackson, smiling, nodded. “Yep, you’ll see more of it now that school’s starting. McCall, Isaac, Boyd and I all do our homework here.”

“Why just you four?” Marc asked curious to know why the girls don’t come.

“Two words,” Jackson said as Marc followed behind him up the stairs to the house. “Inside Pool,” Jackson gave a devilish smile and popped open the front door. “When homework gets too stressful, especially around finals, we like to calm our minds with some distractions.”

Marc followed Jackson all around the house and couldn’t help but stop and stare at some of things around the house. He stopped dead in his tracks though as Jackson opened the door to the game room. Airhockey, Pinball, Skiball, Ping-pong, X-box, Play Station, and an entire DVD rack of nothing but video games. “Oh my god,” Marc whispered. “This is amazing!”

“You like it?”Jackson asked smiling and walking in front of his 75 inch flat screen T.V, and turning on the X-box. “I’m spoiled.” Jackson grinned as he turned on the wireless controller to the X-box.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded and took a seat on the brown sofa in front of the T.V. “I can see that.”

“Here,” Jackson said handing Marc the controller. “I think Call of Duty’s in.” Jackson said and turned the television on. “I have it set to recruit for McCall anyways; you can play while I get a shower. I mean unless you want to play something else?”

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “I’ll learn, besides didn’t Scott say this was his favorite game?” Marc asked as he checked out all the buttons.

“Yeah, it is.” Jackson nodded and then stretched. “Okay, I’ll be back in like twenty minutes okay?”

Marc watched as the television began to play the beginning of Call of Duty and waved Jackson off. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go get a shower, you stink.” Marc teased.

As Jackson was in the shower Marc began to think about his time spent with Bradley and thinking about all the hell he went through. The men who bought him, the lies that were told to him, and the question that has been on his mind. _Why did this happen to me? I tried to be a good person I know I’m not great all the time, but who isn’t? Who are my parents? Why didn’t they find me?_

Shaking his head from the thoughts, he turned to the game that was on the screen. Every opponent that came onto the screen, Marc imagined that each soldier was the men he was sold to.

By the time Jackson got out of the shower, fifteen minutes on the dot later, Marc was already on the fifth stage. “You’re good,” Jackson said as he put his plain gray t-shirt on over his head.

“Thanks,” Marc replied, as he paused the game to look at Jackson. “Are you ready to go then?” Marc asked as he slowly stood up.

“Yep,” Jackson nodded. The two of them began to walk out of the house and entered the car. “You know,” Jackson began as they drove down the road. “You’re if you’re at Derek’s or something and you just need to get away for a while, like something to distract you, you can come to my house anytime. Day or night, just text me and let me know so I can unlock the doors.” Jackson said without taking his eyes off the road.

“If I came to your house every time something was wrong, I’d never leave,” Marc teased.

“You can though, seriously.” Jackson said as they pulled into Derek’s driveway. “I can call McCall and we can do something to keep your mind at ease.” Jackson said.

“What would your parents think?” Marc asked shyly. He still wasn’t great with dealing with adults, he knew this, and he didn’t want Jackson’s parents to think he needed pity.

“They’re never home anyways; I don’t even think Scott ever met them.” Jackson replied.

Marc frowned at Jackson’s response. “That’s sad,” Marc said sadly.

“It’s alright,” Jackson said shrugging it off. “There just busy is all.” There was something behind Jackson’s cockiness though. What Marc saw was a sad and lonely teenager that needed some time spent with his family.

“What are our plans for tomorrow? I mean, unless you don’t want to hang out. I can hang out with Isaac or Scott tomorrow.” Marc said in a single breath.

“I think tomorrow we could all hang together. I have to practice for lacrosse some more, mostly with keeping my anger in control. I think McCall is good in that department, and Isaac needs to work on actually looking like a human on the field.” Jackson said as he continued to drive up the long bumpy driveway. “What about you? Do you want to join lacrosse?” Jackson asked glimpsing back and forth from the road to Marc.

Marc thought about it for a moment and finally shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. If I do want to join though, I want to know everything about it.” Marc pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began to go through the internet soaking up all the information he could get on lacrosse.

“We’re here,” Jackson’s voice interrupted the silence.

Marc lifted his head and smiled as he saw Derek and Scott walking over to them. “Hey guys,” Marc said as he exited the car.

“Hey,” Scott said as he walked over to his own car and grabbed a bag out of the trunk.

“Hey,” Marc replied as he walked over to stand beside Derek. “What did you guys today?”

“I was teaching Scott some fighting techniques.” Derek replied. “You are getting better Scott, you just need to calm down your anger when someone says something hurtful, it’ll black all your fighting techniques, and you will get hurt.” Derek said as he looked at Scott, who just nodded his head.

“What did you guys do today?” Scott asked as he turned from Jackson to Marc.

“Jackson showed me around the school,” Marc said with a smile. “Then we ended up playing some lacrosse.”

“He’s good,” Jackson said to Scott as he pointed to Marc. “I told him about tryouts.”

“Oh yeah,” Scott said with a crooked smile. “Are you going to tryouts?” Scott asked bouncing from foot to foot.

“I don’t know, I want to get a little better before I go to tryouts.” Marc stated to Scott then turned to Jackson and asked shyly, “think we could practice with everyone?”

“Oh yeah,” Jackson said as he turned to Scott. “We can get all the guys together.”

“Are you going to practice too?” Marc asked as he turned to Derek.

Derek gave a shy smile and nodded. “If you want me to, I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Marc smiled.

Suddenly a small voice of “guys,” came peaking out the front door. Everyone turned around to see Lydia looking at them with her hands on her hips, “Diner’s ready, we’re having roast beef.” She said smiling at Jackson.

“Yes!” Jackson fist pumping, “Babe, I love you.”

“I know,” Lydia replied smiling, until she turned around and disappeared behind the front door.

“Is everyone here?” Marc asked Derek as the two made their way into the house behind Jackson and Scott, who were bickering like an old married couple.

“No, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. I think he said something about their seven month anniversary.” Derek replied as he and Marc entered the kitchen.

“Hey,” Allison said as she placed a few plates on the table.

Marc looked around the kitchen and saw silver wear on the counter. He grabbed the forks, spoons, and knives and began to lay them down next to the plates. “Hey,” he replied smiling. “How was your day?”

“It was good, but I’m so ready for bed it’s ridiculous,” she said as she smiled her small smile.

“I’m pretty tired too,” Mar confessed with a shrug, and continued, “This roast beef does smell amazing.” He told Lydia.

“It tastes even better,” Isaac said making his way into the kitchen.

“Alright guys,” Derek said getting the roast beef off of the counter and onto the kitchen table. “Let’s eat,” he continued as he took a seat at the head of the table.

“Finally,” Scott sighed as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table in the corner seat. Allison sat to his right, and Isaac was across from the lovebirds. Jackson took a seat to the right of Isaac, and Lydia sat down across from Derek. Marc took a seat beside Derek and Allison and looked around the table for a moment smiling to himself.

“What all are we doing tomorrow?” Jackson asked Derek as he started to load his plate full of food.

“I invited the sheriff Stilinski over tomorrow, Scott invite your mom over as well Allison you can invite your mom and dad too. We’re going to have some chicken on the grill and maybe some grill fries.” Derek then turned his head to Allison and smiled a large, wide smile. “Allison…” he began in a happy voice.

“Yes I will make some egg salad.” Allison said knowing the question before Derek could even ask.

“Thanks,” he smiled and then noticed Marc was being awful quiet. “Are you okay?” Derek asked quietly leaning over to Marc while the rest of the pack chatted about a lot of nothing.

Marc quickly shook his head and nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m just tired.” Marc said as he took a small piece of roast beef. He passed the tray of meat to Derek, who took it and kept his eyes on Marc.

“After Dinner do you want to go to bed?” Derek asked Marc as he passed the tray to Isaac.

Marc turned form his food and looked up to Derek with tired eyes. “Yeah,” Marc sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said to Derek.

“For what?” Derek asked confused.

“I…” Marc began then furrowed his eye brows together, “I don’t know,” he concluded. “You said you wanted to talk later,” Marc said, but it almost sounded as if he asked.

“Oh,” Derek smiled. “That’s alright, if you’re tired, you’re tired. We can talk tomorrow.” Derek replied as he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“Alright, tomorrow.” Marc nodded.

****************************************************************************************************************************

After dinner, Marc began to gather the dirty dishes, only to be stopped by Derek. “I can get those Marc, you go rest.” Derek said as he grabbed the plates from Marc’s hands.

“I can do them,” Marc offered.

“No,” Derek said shaking his head. “We take turns here. It’s my turn. You go get some sleep.” Derek said carefully, trying not to make what he said sound like an order.

“If you’re sure,” Marc asked and when Derek nodded his head, Marc made his way up the stairs and to his room. Feeling like his head was spinning, Marc quickly changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. As he crawled into his bed he felt as if he was falling off a cliff. Everything was spinning, and he couldn’t shake it off.

_“Come on, stop acting like a baby,” a tiny Marc said as he climbed on the ladder to get across the monkey bars. “Daddy could do it,” the smaller Marc said as he took a deep breath and started to climb across the bars._

_He was half way across the bars, when suddenly his little arms couldn’t hold him up anymore. Plummeting to the ground below, he twisted his ankle. “Ow,” he cried as he wrapped his small hands around the sore, bruising ankle. “Daddy!” Marc screamed, and he looked around._

_“You okay little guy?” A voice came across his tears. Marc turned his head to see Brad staring down at him._

_“No,” Marc cried as he clutched his ankle. “My ankle hurts.” He sobbed and wiped the tears away from his eyes._

_“Can I take a look?” Brad asked as he kneeled in front of Marc. Gently grabbing Marc’s ankle, Brad turned it and looked at the small ankle. “I think you might have sprained it buddy,” Brad said as he released Marc’s ankle._

_“Where’s my daddy?” Marc asked looking around._

_“You mean John?” Brad asked with a smile. Marc nodded his head. “He said he was running to the car real quick, want me to take you to him?” Brad asked. Little Marc nodded his head and before he knew it, Brad was carrying him to the parking lot._

_“Where is he?” Marc asked looking around._

_“He  should be up here,” Brad said as he walked over to a blue car._

_“This isn’t my daddy’s car,” Marc said as he struggled to get out of the strangers hold. “Where’s my daddy?” He asked starting to cry again._

_“Shh, it’s okay now,” Brad said as he lowered Marc into the passenger seat of the car. “I have to take you to the hospital so the doctors can wrap a cast around your ankle.” Brad said soothingly._

_“Is my daddy coming with us?” Marc asked with tears in his eyes._

_“He’s going to meet us there,” Brad nodded, and walked around the car into the drivers seat of the car. Brad started the car, and then turned to Marc holding out a bottle of water, “you want some water?” Brad asked as he unscrewed the lid and handing it to Marc._

_“Thank you,” Marc replied as he took a big gulp of the water. Driving down the road Marc felt his eyes get heavier and heavier. “When will we be at the hospital?” Marc slurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open._

_“It’s okay,” Brad said as he rubbed the top of Marc’s head. “It’s okay Marc, get some sleep we’ll be there soon.”_

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Marc awoke to something being placed on the top of his head. Forgetting that he was with Derek, Marc flinched, violently. “Sorry!” Marc gasped at the figure standing right above him. Clearing his head he saw Derek standing over him. Thinking of something to say Marc stuttered, “I…I didn’t…”

“It’s alright,” Derek whispered to Marc. “I know, you forgot. It’s alright,” Derek said as he placed a wet rag in top of Marc’s head.

“I don’t feel so good,” Marc sighed as he felt the cool rag being placed over his head.

“You have a fever,” Derek replied. “Here,” Derek said handing Marc two pills.

“What are these?” Marc asked shyly as he looked into his palm where the pills lay.

“There just fever reducer,” Derek said sadly.

Marc nodded his head, but he didn’t move to put the pills in his mouth. Slowly Derek walked over to Marc’s dresser and grabbed the medicine bottle. Taking two pills out in front of Marc, he showed him the same type of pills that were in Marc’s hand. Marc looked form Derek’s hand to his own and sighed. After Marc swallowed the pills with a gulp of water, he turned to Derek. “I should have trusted you, I’m sorry…it’s just…” he broke off. _People use to trick me all the time,_ went unsaid.

“It’s alright,” Derek said as he took the glass of water from Marc. “I understand.”

The silence seemed to drag on, until finally Marc said, “I remember when he took me.” he said into the bed, facing away from Derek.

Derek’s heart jumped to work double time. “What do you remember?” He asked carefully.

“I was on the jungle gym in a playground. I tried to go across the monkey bars. I fell though…” Marc turned to face and Derek and continued. “I sprained my ankle. He said my dad was at his car, and that he would take me to him.” Marc allowed only one tear to escape his eyes. “He took me to his car. Said he was going to tell my dad to meet me at the hospital.” Marc put on a smile, but you could tell it was forced. “Stupid,” Marc giggled pointing to himself. “dumb kid believing a total stranger.”

Derek sat on the bed beside Marc, and carefully lifted the boy from the bed to hug him to his chest. Hearing Marc sniffle, and clear his throat, Derek finally said, “It’s alright to cry.”

“Why did this happen to me?” Marc sobbed. “Why couldn’t he just leave me alone? Why me?” Marc held onto Derek’s chest and cried.

Derek held back his own tears as he held the sobbing boy in his arms. “I don’t know,” Derek said honestly. “Did you remember anything about your real parents?” Derek asked hopeful.

“No,” Marc whimpered into Derek’s chest. “I can’t remember them. What if they just didn’t want me anymore? What if they never even looked for me? What if their worse than my dad.” At that thought Marc suddenly stilled in Derek’s arms.

“Marc?” Derek asked as he pulled back from Marc and looked into the younger teens face.

“I mean Brad…” Marc said staring into Derek’s chest. “Not dad…Brad.” Marc whispered.

“It’s okay,” Derek said carefully as he laid his hands on Marc’s shoulders.

Marc grunted and grabbed the side of his face, and rubbed his temples. “Everything’s messed up,” Marc sighed sadly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Look at me,” Derek said calmly as he picked up Marc’s chin until the teen was looking Derek in the eye. “Your parents love you. They would never hurt you. They’ve been looking for you for eleven years.”

“How do you know?” Marc asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Know what?” Derek asked confused as well.

“It’s been eleven years,” Marc replied with a still confused face.

At that comment Derek’s eye brows shot up. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and couldn’t think of anything to say. Finally he sighed. “I can’t say.” Derek finally admitted.

Suddenly, Marc became angry. “What do you mean you can’t say? Derek, do you know who my parents are?” Marc asked with a huff. Again Derek didn’t respond. Marc felt as if the world had just shattered in front of him. “I…I thought you said I could trust you.” Marc replied as he swung his legs out from the bed.

“You can trust me,” Derek replied.

“You…you lied to me.” Marc’s eyes went wide and he stood up pointing at Derek in the chest. “You lied. Why did you lie? Who are my parents Derek?” Marc asked getting angrier and angrier.

“I can’t say,” Derek replied.

Marc slumped against the wall, and slowly slid down it. “Why can’t anyone just tell me the truth? I just want the truth. Please.” Marc cried into his knees.

“Alright,” Derek nodded and took a seat next to Marc against the wall. “You want the truth about yourself?” Derek asked calmly.

“Yes,” Marc cried into his knees.

Derek took a deep breath and started. “I can’t tell you specific details, _you_ have to figure everything out. I know it’ll seem unfair, but if I tell you about your old life you’ll accept it, but you won’t really remember. So I’m going to tell you about yourself okay?” Derek said coolly. Marc thought about it a moment and then finally nodded.

“You were kidnapped from a playground when you were five years old,” Derek began. “Your mom and dad went crazy trying to find you. Eleven years of tears, and sorrow. They never stopped though. They never stopped looking. They never stopped loving you.” Derek took in another deep breath and continued. “For eleven years you went through hell. Do you know what I saw when I found you?” Derek asked the teen.

Marc shook his head in the negative, and Derek continued. “To be honest, I saw a terrified looking kid, that smelled of fear, shame, and sex.” Marc whimpered when Derek said the word sex. Derek instinctively wrapped his right arm across Marc’s shoulders and continued. “When you stayed with us a while, and I figured out what all happened to you, do you know what I thought?” Derek asked the other.

Again Marc shook his head in the negative. “I saw one of the most bravest, strong, loyal kid I’ve ever met.” Derek said, and Marc’s head snapped up to look at Derek.

“I wasn’t strong, or brave,” Marc sighed as he rested his chin on top of his knees.

“You’re wrong,” Derek said. “You lived with your dad for eleven years, and never once ran away because you didn’t want to stay with him anymore. You stayed because you loved your dad, that’s strong. That day when your dad dropped you off with that Justin guy, you knew what your dad was doing, but you loved your dad so much that you didn’t run.” Derek knew he wasn’t getting anything through Marc’s head so he tried again. “If Scott was in danger, and was about to get killed, would you try everything in your power to save him?” Derek asked.

“I’d die for you guys,” Marc said seriously.

“Loyalty,” Derek said as he shook Marc’s shoulders a bit. “Your loyal to the pack, and probably most everybody you meat.” Derek said. For a moment there was silence then Derek finally asked. “Why didn’t you runaway sooner when you were with that guy Justin took you to?”

Marc thought about it a moment before sighing. “If I ran away, he would have just bought another kid. The kid could have been younger than me. I thought at least I’d keep one kid safe,” Marc shrugged.

“Brave,” Derek said. “You went through all that hell so another person didn’t have to face it. Many people would have found a way to escape, but you thought about other’s safety, even when you weren’t safe.” Derek sighed and brought his arm from across Marc’s shoulder, back to his side again. “When you met me in the store, did you trust me right away?” Derek asked.

“No,” Marc sighed.

“After I got introductions out of the way, and you got to know me and the better, did you trust us then?” Derek asked.

“I trust you all with my life,” Marc nodded and looked up at Derek.

“Strong,” Derek said as he looked into Marc’s honey brown eyes. “I’m guessing were the first people you trusted in a long time, and even though you didn’t know us that well, you got use to us and know you trust us with your life. Many people who experience what you went through, would never of trusted another person ever again. But Marc, your strong. Your probably stronger than me.” Derek sighed the last remark.

“But you’re the alpha,” Marc replied as became confused. _Derek is out of his ever freaking mind if he thinks I’m stronger than him._ He said in his head.

“You know what makes an alpha strong?” Derek asked. When Marc shook his head, Derek continued, “the strength of the pack. Marc ever since you showed up, not only me but the rest of the pack as well, feel stronger, and that they can make it through anything.” Derek said as he put on a forced smile.

Marc let the conversation sink into his head and then turned to Derek with a final hug, “Thank you,” Marc whispered.

Derek and Marc held each other on the floor, until Marc’s breath started to even out and Derek knew Marc fell asleep. Derek carefully picked the sleeping teen up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. Tucking Marc in, Derek began to pull away, when out of nowhere his wolf began to howl. Before he could stop himself, he kissed the side of Marc’s head. Afraid the sleeping teen would wake up, Derek quickly left the room and shut Marc’s door quietly behind him. _What the hell was that?_ Derek asked himself as he made it into his own room. That night, all he dreamed about was kissing Marc over and over again. 


	47. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughh this mothers day stunk!! My moms flowers wilted, the card i got her fell in the mud, and i dropped all my food on the floor. >.

When Marc woke up the next morning, he was surprised that he didn’t feel worse. He could already tell his fever was under control, and his head wasn’t spinning like before. When he pulled the blankets off his face, he saw the early morning sunlight pouring into the room. Thinking about the conversation he and Derek had last night, a smile slowly began to form on his face.

Slowly getting up off the bed, he made his way to the hallway, and almost ran right into Isaac, who was waiting outside Marc’s door. “Sorry,” Marc said as he stopped himself before he bumped Isaac.

Isaac smiled, and replied with a yawn. “It’s okay,” Isaac replied as he stretched.

“What are you doing up already?” Marc asked as he and Isaac made their way into the bathroom together to brush their teeth.

“I honestly don’t know,” Isaac said as he put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. “I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“I hate it when that happens,” Marc said as he followed Isaac’s movements and began brushing his teeth. “Is anyone else awake?” Marc asked as he spit into the sink.

“I don’t think so,” Isaac replied as he cocked his head towards the hallway, and shook his head. “No, just us two,” he confirmed.

“You want to start breakfast?” Marc asked as he spit out the mouthwash.

“I’ll try, but I’m a terrible cook,” Isaac said seriously.

“I’ll teach ya, it’s not that hard.” Marc replied smiling as the two made their way into the kitchen. Marc grabbed a dish towel and flung it over his left shoulder, and then turned to Isaac. “Where’s the frying pans and stuff?” He asked looking around kitchen.

Isaac opened up a cupboard to the left of the stove and pulled out a large skillet. “Is this good?” Isaac asked as he set it on top of the stove.

“Yeah,” Marc said nodding his head. He walked over to the fridge and opened the two doors, and looked all around. “How does French toast sound?” Marc asked Isaac.

“That sounds really good,” Isaac nodded.

“Okay, first we’ll need a bowl and whisk,” Marc said as he pulled out the eggs and milk. Setting the items on top of the counter he turned to see Isaac hasn’t moved an inch. Thinking about what he just asked he smiled a bit. “You have no idea what a whisk is do you?” Marc asked. When Isaac shook his head, Marc nodded his and began to look all through the drawers. “Here,” Marc said pulling out a whisk and handing it to Isaac.

“Why didn’t you say a mixer?” Isaac asked with a sigh.

“Because it’s called a whisk. A mixer is like a blender.” Marc shrugged. “I suppose you call a colendar a strainer?” Marc asked with raised eyebrows.

“What’s that?” Isaac asked with confusion.

“Kids these days,” Marc sighed into his hands that he brought up to his face. “You know how to make spaghetti?” Marc asked and when he saw Isaac shake his head, he sighed again. “Isaac I have A LOT to teach you.” Marc grinned as he pulled out a small bowl and began to crack eggs into it.

“Here,” Marc said once all the eggs were broken into the bowl. “Start mixing the eggs up while I pour in the milk.”

“Milk?” Isaac asked. “I thought you use water for scrambled eggs and stuff.”

“Oh no,” Marc said shaking his head as Isaac began mixing the eggs. “You add milk. It makes the eggs…I don’t know. Fluffier?” Marc shrugged his shoulders and began to pour a little milk into the mixed up eggs. “It tastes better, you’ll see.”

While Isaac was stirring up the eggs and milk, Marc began to grease the pan. “Okay, they should be good Isaac,” Marc said as he grabbed two pieces of bread. Isaac carefully brought the bowl of eggs over to the counter beside the stove, and watched as Marc dipped the bread into the eggs, and place it on the skillet.

“How do you know how to cook?” Isaac asked.

Marc shrugged his shoulders and placed the other piece of bread into the eggs. “I’ve been cooking ever since I can remember,” Marc said.

“Sorry,” Isaac winced.

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “I enjoy cooking. It relaxes me.” Marc replied with a smile. “Can you hand me those bananas?” Marc asked pointing to the bananas that were on the counter. It grew into a small silence as Isaac grabbed the bananas and watched Marc flip the pieces of bread over. “I should warn you,” Marc said as he grabbed a plate and laid the French toast on the plate. “I’ve only ever cooked for my… Brad, and he didn’t really _taste_ the food, so before you take a bite, I should warn you it might suck.” Marc said as he cut up a banana and placed it in top of the French toast. He then turned to look at canisters that were beside microwave on the corner of the counter. Marc drizzled powdered sugar on top of the bananas and toast, and then topped it all with maple syrup he found in the fridge.

“This looks like something you would get in a restaurant,” Isaac grinned as he took the plate from Marc.

“It’s the way I like it,” Marc said smiling, and watched as Isaac take a bite of the toast.

“Oh my god,” Isaac groaned. “This is amazing.” Isaac quickly ate the entire two pieces of toast and then turned to Marc, who already had half the loaf cooked. “I think we should just have you cook breakfast from now on,” Isaac grinned and then walked over to Marc to help him out.

***********************

Derek woke up to the smell of French toast in the air and smiled. He could smell other things though with the toast. _Sugar? Bananas?_ Derek thought as he climbed out of his bed and threw on a white wife beater.

Slowly walking down the stairs in his basketball shorts, he could hear Isaac and Marc quietly chatting.

“No, I swear he’s like an evil genius when he wants to be, you can’t go against Scott, he’s called the king of pranks for a reason!” Isaac said in a worried voice.

“Oh yes, but I just want to have some fun. Besides you have something that you didn’t have before.” Marc replied.

Derek slowly made his way over to the doorway and looked into the kitchen. He grew wide eyes as he saw the breakfast table though. “Did you do all this?” Derek asked turning to Marc, who jumped and dropped the spatula. “Sorry,” Derek said as he quickly walked over to grab the spatula off the floor. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” He continued as he washed off the spatula.

“It’s alright,” Marc smiled. “Just a little jumpy still I guess.” Marc said looking at the table. “Sorry if I wasn’t supposed to make breakfast. I just thought since everyone was sleeping, me and Isaac would start breakfast.”

“Oh no,” Derek said with a fake horror expression on his face. “You didn’t let Isaac cook did you?” Derek asked.

“Hey,” Isaac said accusingly.

“No he didn’t cook. He just watched,” Marc said as he turned to the table again. “Did you have something planned for breakfast? I can put this stuff away.” Marc said as he began to walk towards the table.

“What? No,” Derek said shaking his head and handing the spatula back to Marc. “I was just surprised is all. This looks like something you would get at a Denny’s.” Derek replied as he looked at the table. He noticed that the table had enough plates to fit the pack. Each plate had the two pieces of French toast on it, and the French toast looked heavenly.

“That’s what I said,” Isaac nodded.

“It’s the way I like my French toast.” Marc shrugged his shoulders. “I made the entire loaf of bread, do you think that’ll be enough for everyone?” Marc asked as began to put the already spatula in the drawer where he found it earlier.

“Yes,” Derek nodded and took a seat at the head of the table and then turned to Marc, who took a seat to his left. “What were you two talking about before I came down here?” He asked as he took a banana and some toast with the sugar and syrup and put it in his mouth. “Mmmm,” he sighed. “Marc this is the best French toast I’ve ever eaten.” Derek said as he bit down into another piece of toast.

“Thanks.” Marc blushed. “Isaac and I were talking about getting a prank war going on.” Marc said as he took a bite of his own toast. “This would be better if I put some strawberries on it too,” he frowned.

“You two are getting Scott? As in Scott McCall?” Derek asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Marc nodded confidently, while Isaac just shook his head with his hand over his eyes.

“You can’t get Scott, he’s too good.” Isaac said as he dropped his hand.

“No, he just gets you because you don’t put your wolfiness to good use.” Marc replied as he grinned.

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked.

“You said yourselves that Scott does all these pranks when he’s under pressure, or bored right?” Marc asked and when he saw the two nodding their heads he continued. “Well when he does get that way, all you guys have to do is follow him.”

“He’ll smell us,” Isaac said rolling his eyes.

“Not if you wear some herbs.” Marc replied as he took another bite of food. “Obviously you guys can’t wear wolfs bane, but there are other herbs you could wear that’ll mask your scent.”

“What herbs?” Derek asked confused.

“Didn’t you read the book?” Marc asked in shock.

“What book?” Derek asked again with confusion.

“The book in the library,” Marc replied as he furrowed his eyebrows together. “The book that had the picture of wolfs bane on it?” Marc asked Derek, who still didn’t say a word. “It’s all herbs and stuff so you can protect yourselves and know what to do when something bad happens?” Marc asked again and when Derek looked confused again, Marc sighed. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he exited the kitchen and grabbed the book from the library.

“Here,” Marc said opening the book up and setting it in front of Derek. “Page 364,to page 400. It says all herbs that can block your scent to other wolves.”

Derek glanced back on forth between two pictures and then sighed, “What does this have to do with getting Scott back?”

“When you enter a room or something, the others will smell you right?” Marc asked Isaac.

“Yeah,” Isaac answered nodding his head. “I can tell every time Scott comes into my room.”

“Okay, so Scott would be able to smell you too right?” Marc asked slowly.

Derek smiled and nodded his head. “Wearing these herbs will cover our scent and Scott won’t be able to tell where we were, or where we’ve been,” Derek smiled as he thumbed through the book.

“Exactly,” Marc smiled. “How did you not ever hear of this?” Marc asked Derek.

“I don’t like to read.” Derek replied while shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh my god, that’s not a good excuse,” Marc replied smiling.

“So how are we getting Scott then?” Isaac asked the two of them.

“I was thinking something sticky and messy,” Marc replied with a devilish smile.

“I like where you’re going with this,” Derek replied with a devilish grin as well.

************************************************************************************************

Later that day, the entire pack was all getting ready for the barbeque, when suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

“That’s my mom, I’ll be right back,” Scott said from the kitchen where he and Marc talking.

“Hello Ms. McCall,” Marc smiled, and was a little surprised when the smaller woman hugged him.

“Hello sweetheart,” she replied and released Marc. “What did I say about the ‘ma’am and Ms. McCall’ stuff?” Melissa asked giving a pointed stare.

“To not to?” Marc asked with a smile.

“And why not?” Melissa asked crossing her arms.

“Because it makes you feel old,” Marc sighed. “Sorry, hello Melissa.”

“How’s the wrist?” Melissa asked looking at the wrapped wrist Marc had.

“It’s alright,” he shrugged. “I think the brace can come off soon though, it doesn’t even hurt.” He replied.

“He’s telling the truth,” Scott said to Melissa.

“Well let me have a look.” Melissa said pulling out two seats. One for herself, and the other right in front of her, Marc took. “Tell me if it hurts okay?” Melissa said as she looked at Marc, who just nodded.

Slowly, with Scott looking over her shoulder, she began to remove the wrap and then carefully examined Marc’s wrist. “Alright, I’m going to start bending your wrist up and down, tell me if you feel any pain at all.”

After almost ten minutes of carefully moving his wrist, Marc sighed. “Here,” he said and carefully took his wrist away from Melissa. He began to move his wrist all around and didn’t once feel pain. “I don’t feel any pain.”

“Alright,” Melissa said holding her hands up and smiling. “If you can move it all around like that without pain, I don’t think you need your brace any longer,” she replied smiling.

“Good, I hate wearing those dang braces,” Marc replied rubbing his now healed wrist.

“How many times have you worn a brace?” Scott asked frowning.

Marc looked to the floor and frowned. “A few, if da…Brad couldn’t fix it himself he took me to the hospital. I had a brace on my wrist before, and leg, my shoulder too when it was dislocated.” Marc didn’t need to lift his head to see the pity look Melissa was giving him. “It wasn’t that bad all the time.” He said a little quieter.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marc was grateful he heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Scott said as he left his mom and Marc. Footsteps were coming down the hallway and when Marc turned, he saw Sheriff Stilinski smiling, holding a bowl of something in his hands.

To John’s surprise, Marc actually got up, and gave him a smile. “Hey Mr. Stilinski,” Marc said as he walked over to the sheriff taking the bowl form his hands. “What is this?” Marc asked as he peeked into the bowl.

“Some ramen noodle salad,” John answered as he followed Marc out the door. “My wife’s recipe,” John added.

Marc nodded his head and set the bowl of salad on top of a small round glass table. “It looks good,” Marc smiled as he turned to the sheriff.

“Yeah, I didn’t know what it was until she made it. When she made it though, I loved it.” John answered truthfully. _It used to be your favorite,_ John thought sadly as he pictured a small Stiles sitting with his parents slurping the noodles.

“Sheriff,” Derek’s voice came over the two and John turned to see Derek grilling some chicken.

“Hey Derek,” John smiled as he walked over to him.

“Marc, come play lacrosse with us!” Isaac screamed from the other end of the yard.

“Okay!” Marc shouted back and then turned to John and Derek. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Don’t forget he’s human! You hurt him; I’ll rip your throats out!” Derek yelled and stood stalk still as Marc stopped running over to the boys. _Oh nice one idiot, he’s probably scared to play now._ To his surprise though, Marc was smiling.

Marc turned to Derek with a smile and questioned, “With your teeth?”

Derek couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of his mouth and nodded. “I’ll rip your throats out with my teeth!” He yelled to the others.

Marc just laughed as he walked over to Isaac and Jackson and grabbed a lacrosse stick.

“How’s he adjusting?” John asked Derek.

“He remembered last night,” Derek said as he flipped over a piece of chicken. “He remembered the playground.”

“What exactly happened?” John asked sadly to the ground.

“He was going across the monkey bars and fell, that’s when Brad came over. Said he was going to take Stiles to the hospital and have you meet him there.” Derek replied as he flipped over a few more pieces of chicken.

“I always told him to be careful on those damn things,” John smiled, but Derek could tell it was forced. “I should’ve been watching him better.” John said sadly.

“John, it happened so fast. Don’t blame yourself.” Derek said as he placed a hand on the sheriff’s arm.

“I shouldn’t have been on the phone; I was supposed to be watching him.” John said sadly.

“John,” Derek sighed. “It was not your fault. I think Brad was going to take Stiles one way or another. If it didn’t happen that day, then it would’ve happened another.” Derek said as he looked at the sheriff.

“Okay,” John sighed, and turned his head to watch his son play lacrosse. “He’s pretty good,” John observed.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded with a smile. “Jackson, Isaac, and Scott are talking him into joining the team.” Derek said as he glazed the chicken with mouthwatering barbeque sauce.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” John asked.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Melissa said walking over to the two of them. “He’ll be able to take some anger out on something.” She smiled.

“She’s right,” Derek nodded. Then he heard a car coming up the drive way. “Excuse me,” Derek said as he set his cooking instruments to the side and began to walk through the house to his front door.

Chris, Victoria, and Allison all exited the car looking a little uncomfortable. Derek stepped off the porch and grabbed the bowl of egg salad off of Allison. “Chris Victoria,” Derek nodded.

“Hello Derek,” both Chris and Victoria said at the same time.

“Chris, remember when I was telling you about Marc and John’s relationship?” Derek asked as he led the three others into the house.

“Yes, of course, it’s terrible.” Chris said frowning and grabbed his wife’s hand.

“I just wanted to inform you that both he and the sheriff are here. If you could, try not to stare or anything. ‘Marc’ still gets a little nervous around new people. Especially adults.” Derek said as he walked through the house.

“We understand,” Victoria smiled. “This, ‘Marc’ will remember. Won’t he?” She asked concerned.

“He’s starting to,” Derek nodded and then the three of them entered the back patio and everyone started talking. Every so often Derek would turn to watch Marc play, and smiled to himself as he heard the boy laugh.

*****************************************************************************************************************

“Alright boys come eat!” Melissa yelled to the boys that were still playing lacrosse. Two different tables had to be set out. Derek figured him, John, Melissa, Chris, Victoria, and one of the kids could have a table. While the other kids sit at the other. Marc walked right over to John though and took the seat next to him, and Derek.

“Can I sit here or is this the adult table?” Marc asked looking around.

“You can sit here buddy,” John smiled.

“Marc,” Derek said as he set a plate full of chicken on the table. “This is Chris, and Victoria Argent, Allison’s parents.” Derek said introducing him to the two.

“Like silver?” Marc asked as he shook hands with the two.

“What?” Melissa asked confused.

“Argent, isn’t that French for silver?” Marc asked around the table.

“Yes it is,” Chris nodded.

“How’d you know that?” John asked as he took a bite of chicken.

“I read a book on French once.” Marc replied as he took a bite of the egg salad. Marc’s eyes got wide as he looked to Chris and Victoria again. “This is amazing.”

“Thank you,” Chris smiled as he took a bite of some chicken. “It’s a secret family recipe that my great grandmother had.”

“Dad, a dash of vinegar isn’t a secret recipe,” Allison sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“Well it’s not anymore now is it?” Marc asked teasingly as he looked at Allison. Everyone snickered a bit.

“So Marc,” John began, “Have you and Derek talked about getting your permit now?” John asked.

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “Do you mind?” Marc turned to Derek.

“I already said I don’t,” Derek said smiling.

“No, I mean…would it be weird for you if people thought you were my legal guardian for now?” Marc asked looking at his food.

“No it wouldn’t be weird,” Derek said shaking his head. “I can set up a doctor’s appointment for you tomorrow so you can fill out the form.” Derek said as he bit into the egg salad.

“Thanks,” Marc smiled as he finished off his egg salad.

“What about a car?” Melissa asked.

“I don’t know…” Marc trailed off.

“You could use mine,” Derek offered, and grinned when Marc dropped his fork and stared at Derek with wide eyes.

“No.Way.” Marc said shaking his head. “I don’t mean that to sound rude or anything. But Derek, you have way to nice of a car for me to be driving.” Marc shook his head.

“It’s alright, I got full coverage.” Derek said as he took another bite of the salad.

“No,” Marc shook his head. “I’ve only ever driven a car once, and I scraped it into the guard rails. Never again, unless the car can take a beating.” Marc cringed at the memory of his dad being too high to drive, and having fourteen Marc drive.

“You drove a car before?” Chris asked surprised.

“Yeah,” Marc said and looked into his lap.

“How old were you?” John asked.

“Fourteen,” Marc said tensing his shoulders. To his surprise though, most of the adults laughed.

“That’s not so bad,” Chris said. “I remember taking my mother’s car out when I was fourteen.”

“Where were you going?” Marc asked as he dropped his shoulders.

“To meet me,” Victoria sighed. “He was going through a rebel stage.” Victoria laughed.

“I was thirteen,” Melissa said smiling.

“MOM!” Scott said in disbelief.

“You hush,” Melissa said turning to him. “Do as I say, don’t do as I do.” She said and turned back to Marc. “I wanted to go to the mall, and my mother said, ‘if you can drive yourself, then you can go,’ she wasn’t too happy when I got there.” Melissa smiled.

“I think I got you beat,” John smiled. “I was eleven and I didn’t want to go to school,” John smiled. “Man was my mom mad.”

“What about you?” Marc asked Derek. “How old were you when you drove a car?” Marc asked totally relaxed.

“Eight,” Derek blushed.

“How did you even reach the pedals?” Marc asked in shock.

“I could reach the pedals; I wasn’t a short kid or anything.” Derek grinned.

“What made you take the car when you were eight?” Marc asked.

“I was with my dad and he was showing me how to drive down the drive way.” Derek replied.

Marc was quiet for a few minutes. Derek never really talked about his parents before. He smiled to Derek and nodded. “You must have had a pretty cool dad.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded smiling at the memory.

“Well,” John said breaking the silence. “I have a car in my garage that hasn’t seen daylight in probably seven months.” John said looking at Marc.

“And…” Marc said making a motion with his hands for the sheriff to continue.

“Well, you want it?” John asked.

Marc gaped at him for a few minutes. “What?” he finally asked.

“It’s an old jeep. Needs a few minor things done to it, but it’ll work good.”

“Why do you want to give me the jeep?” Marc asked with wide eyes.

“Well it’s not doing anything except collecting dust; I never use the damn thing. I always use my cruiser.” When Marc didn’t say anything John continued. “Want to make a deal?” John asked. Marc only shrugged his shoulders. “How about you come help me fix her up, and you can drive it around.”

“That’s not fair,” Marc frowned.

“Well, it doesn’t take long to fix all those problems. It’ll only take about a week…” John said.

“No,” Marc said shaking his head. “It’s not fair to you.” Marc said.

“What seems fair then?” John asked and waited for Marc to answer.

“I come by your house twice a week and…I don’t know…mow the lawn and clean?” Marc asked for approval.

John nodded his head. “Alright, for how long?” John asked.

“Till I turn eighteen,” Marc answered quickly.

“Marc,” John said sighing and shaking his head.

“Well then that’s up to you,” Marc said. “And it can’t be just once either.”

“How about a month?” John asked raising his eyebrows.

“Two.”

“Deal.” John smiled.

“Okay, now that that’s over,” Marc said and bit into the Ramen Noodle Salad.

A woman dancing around in a pretty yellow dress was in a small kitchen mixing ingredients together. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and she was smiling while singing along to the music. The woman turns her face to him and it’s Mrs. Stilinski. _“Does it taste good honey?”_ her voice sounded like an angel.

Marc shook his head from those thoughts and then turned to John. “This is amazing; I could finish this whole bowl right now.” Marc smiled.

“I’m glad you liked it.” John smiled as he watched Stiles woof down the food.


	48. Custody

“Oh man,” Marc sighed, rubbing his stomach, “I’m so full.”

“I would hope so,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “You ate nearly all the food yourself. How do you stay so skinny?” Derek asked, smiling and taking Marc’s plate away.

“I have a high metabolism,” Marc replied with a smile.

“So Marc,” Melissa began, “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I don’t really know…” Marc said, turning to Derek who came back outside from carrying dirty dishes in the house.

“I’m going to take him to the school tomorrow and get him a schedule,” Derek said, gathering up more dirty dishes. “Then, I want to see about getting a doctor’s appointment That reminds me, I need to call now.” Derek said as he carried the dishes into the house.

John noticed Marc taking a shaky breath and leaned over to him, while Melissa and the Argents talked. “You alright, buddy?” John asked concerned.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded. “I just don’t really like needles.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” John asked, smiling.

“I never got my shots when I was younger,” Marc replied looking into his lap. “But I need them, don’t I?” Marc asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Yeah,” John nodded. “You never got shots when you went into 6th grade? Usually you’re not allowed to attend school without getting some shots.”

“I never attended school,” Marc replied truthfully. At that comment, the adults all turned to Marc with wide eyes. Squirming in his seat, Marc began to say, “I…I just…” but trailed off.

“You never went to school?” Victoria asked in a shocked voice.

“No,” he replied, slumping in his seat. “I mean…I had some but I never really…went to like…high school or anything.”

“Marc,” John said, smiling. Marc turned his face up to look at the sheriff and became confused when he saw John smiling. “Let me get this straight; you never went to school, but you’re still this smart?”

“I…” Marc said, sitting up a little straighter. “I have a good memory.” He said truthfully. “When I wasn’t in school, I got to go to the library a lot. Usually the stuff I read... I don’t know. I just remember it.”

“What books have you read at the library?” Chris asked.

“Usually the library had some school books. Like algebra, English, science, some history too.” Marc replied honestly.

“What all do you remember?” John asked with slight awe.

“Almost everything,” Marc sighed.

“What’s wrong? I wish I could remember almost everything I read. Melissa giggled.

“Because it’s not just books I remember,” Marc replied quietly into his lap.

Everyone grew silent. John wanted to kill Brad right then and there. “Do you know what grade you’re supposed to be in?” John asked, trying to change the subject.

“I don’t know. Last year I had the librarian give me a test on where I should be in school,” Marc began but stopped. He turned to everyone and quickly said. “I…She wasn’t really allowed to. I convinced her to.” When Marc saw everyone nodding their heads for him to continue, that’s exactly what he did. “Anyway, she gave me a test. She said that I should be a senior.”

“Is that the grade you want to be in?” Melissa asked when she saw Marc frowning.

“No,” Marc confessed. “I want to be in the same grade as Scott and everyone.”

“That might be possible,” Derek said as he walked back over to the table. “The school will make you an aptitude test, but even if you’re ahead of everyone else, I could probably talk the administrator into letting you in the same grade as everyone else. Especially considering that you’ve never been to school.”

“I could pull some strings to make sure you’re in classes with at least one member of the pack.” Victoria said.

Marc looked around the table and smiled at everyone. _All these people care about me. They actually care about what I want._ “Thank you. All of you.” Marc said. He  looked into his lap and continued quietly. “I…I know I’m still…messed up. I just…” He trailed off with a sigh and then turned to look at everyone, but kept his eyes more on John and Derek. “Thanks, for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” John replied as he patted Marc’s back.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Everyone disappeared when the sky began to darken. Chris and Victoria left with Allison, and then Boyd and Erica left. After telling Derek to make sure he didn’t let Scott stay up till ungodly hours, Melissa left then. Then Lydia left, leaving the house to Derek, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Marc and John. The boys all sat in the living room. Jackson and Isaac played some kind of zombie game, while everyone else chatted.

“No, seriously, Mr. Stilinski,” Scott said with a crooked smile. “It looked like something that should be in Denny’s. It was so good.”

John chuckled at Scott’s dopey smile and turned to Marc. “Where’d you learn to cook like that?”

Marc grinned and replied, “I just kind of thought of it one day.”

“Oh man, do you have any other awesome ideas like that?” Isaac asked turning his head from the game to Marc. Derek tossed a throw pillow in his face.

“You’re not asking him to cook every meal,” Derek said rolling his eyes.

“Well, no,” Isaac agreed. “Not _every_ meal.”

“I can cook,” Marc insisted. “I like to cook. It keeps me relaxed.” There were a few beats of silence before Marc turned to Derek. “If I get those forms filled out, and everything gets done tomorrow, are we going to take my permit test tomorrow?” Marc asked.

“Possibly,” Derek said, nodding. “I still need to fill out some paper work that I’m your legal guardian. When I get all that taken care of, then yes, we can go get your permit.”

Marc nodded his head and smiled. “What about going to the school?” Marc asked, getting more comfortable on the couch.

“Well, I figured the first stop would be for me to get legal custody, then stop at the school, then your doctor’s appointment that’s at 10:30, then if the DMV’s still open, to get your permit.” Derek replied turning to Marc with a smile. “Sound good?”

Marc smiled, nodding his head. “Sounds busy, but good.”

“Well,” John said to the two of them, “If you get your permit tomorrow, why don’t you stop at the house and see the car?”

“Can we?” Marc asked Derek hopefully.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded to the two of them, “Sounds great.”

Both Stiles and John smiled and Derek felt his heart swell. _Please remember him soon._ Derek thought as he looked at Marc.

“I’ll be right back,” Marc said as he walked up to his room and grabbed the permit book that was lying on his dresser. He walked down the stairs and then took his seat on the couch again.

“I thought you would have that book memorized by now,” Derek grinned at Marc.

Marc smiled into the book and shook his head. “I haven’t even opened it yet,” Marc said truthfully. “How many questions are on the test?” Marc asked looking at the pack.

“18,” Scott said. “You’re allowed to miss three. If you don’t miss the first fifteen questions, then they don’t even ask you the last three. They automatically pass you.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Marc replied.

“Just make sure you know the blood alcohol levels. They really want you to know that.” Derek said looking over Marc’s shoulder into the book.

“I already know it: .08,” Marc replied.

“Make sure you know what to do when a school bus is stopped, too,” John said.

“I don’t have to stop if it’s along a divided highway, but if it’s not, then I have to stop fifteen feet away from it,” Marc replied still looking into his book.

“I thought you said you didn’t study the book yet,” Isaac said,not looking away from the video game.

“I didn’t; I just already know all that stuff,” Marc replied.

“Where did you learn that stuff?” Derek asked, turning his gaze from the book to Marc.

“There was this kid at the park one day,” Marc began. “I think I was eleven, and he was studying to get his permit and he ran up to me. He said, ‘hey little man, think you could do me a favor?’ I said yeah and he asked me to quiz him on the questions that were in the book. I just remember most of them.” Marc replied, never looking up from the book.

“You’re one impressively smart kid, you know that?” John asked with a smile. Marc turned from his book and smiled shyly at John. “What’s wrong?” John asked, noticing Marc’s forced smile.

“Nothing, It’s just… most adults I’ve met never really thought I was smart.” Marc replied honestly, looking from John to the book and back again.

“Well that’s just ridiculous,” John said, shaking his head. “You’re very bright.”

“Thanks,” Marc smiled and looked back to his book.

************************************************************************************************************************

After another hour of chatting with one another, John finally decided that it was time to go home and get some sleep. The rest of the pack all sat around the living room and continued their games for another half hour before deciding that it was late.

“Marc,” Derek said before Marc got to the bottom of the stairs. Marc turned around and gave a nod to Derek. “Can we talk outside?” Derek asked.

“Sure,” Marc said, walking over, and then past Derek to get outside. Derek followed and the two of them took a seat on the front porch steps.

“I offered you something when we were in New York,” Derek began.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded, looking to the ground. “The bite.”

“Yeah,” Derek said and carefully asked, “Do you want it?”

Marc took a deep breath and shook his head. “I…I know it’ll make you and the pack stronger, but…”

“Marc,” Derek said. “It doesn’t matter what it makes me, but if you don’t want the bite then you don’t have to get it.”

“I don’t know though,” Marc sighed. “On one hand I’ll be safe no one would have to protect me.”

Derek interrupted, “Marc,” he said getting the teen’s attention. “Whether you’re a werewolf or not, I’m going to protect you, just like I protect the rest of the pack. I’ll protect you all until my last breath.”

Marc let the words sink into his head and nodded. “I just…” he trailed off. “I just don’t know.”

“How about this: you don’t have to get the bite. If someday you want to change your mind though, I’ll be right here.”Derek said looking at Marc.

Marc nodded his head. “Am I still pack?” he whispered, afraid Derek would make him leave.

“Whether you’re werewolf or human, you’ll always be pack.”

“What if I like… move away or something? Would I…”

“Yes,” Derek said, bringing his arm over the teen’s shoulders. “Once you’re pack, it’s definite.” He could see Marc nodding his head and continued. “It’s kind of like a house,” Derek began. At Marc’s confused expression Derek couldn’t help but to smile. “Okay, maybe not a house. It’s…it’s kind of like Jackson.” Derek tried again.

Once again Marc furrowed his brows together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Derek grinned a little, “I mean. Yes, Jackson is a dick. He’s a complete asshole sometimes, and I almost want to kill him every other day, but he has certain things about him that most people don’t really know about. When Jackson meets someone, he usually doesn’t like them. The people he does love, he builds a wall around. Once you’re inside those walls, you’re not getting out. No matter how mad he gets at you, or if you treat him terribly, you’re stuck in there and there’s no way out.” Derek allowed Marc to process everything for a few seconds and when the silence was almost unbearable, Marc finally spoke.

“I’ll always be pack,” he said to the ground smiling.

“Always,” Derek nodded.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Marc woke up feeling well rested and he stretched happily. Pushing the blankets off of him, he straightened his sleep pants and shirt, making his way to the bathroom to shower. After brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, and fixing his hair, he exited the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Marc said to Derek as he entered the kitchen.

“Hey,” Derek replied as he turned around and handed Marc three over-easy eggs. “We better eat quickly. I got an appointment at the Custody place in an hour.” Derek said grabbing a plate of three over easy eggs for himself.

“Could…” Marc began to say as he poked at his eggs. “Could they not let me stay here?” Marc asked quietly.

“I highly doubt they will,” Derek said honestly looking at Marc.

“What makes you think that?” Marc asked curiously.

“I work with the sheriff’s department, I’m already helping you out, and you _want_ to stay with me,” Derek replied while scooping up an egg into his toast and eating it.

“I’m nervous,” Marc admitted. “What if they say no?”

“I doubt they will,” Derek began but saw how nervous Marc really was. “If they do though, someone else will take you in.”

“What if the people who take me in are like my dad?” Marc whispered poking at his eggs.

Derek felt a pang in his heart and shook his head, “They won’t be.” Derek could see in Marc’s eyes that he didn’t believe him, so he continued. “Besides, if I can’t take you in, I’m sure someone else would. Like Mrs. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, even the Argents.” Derek said.

“You think they really would?” Marc asked in surprise.

“Only if I can’t,” Derek nodded.

“Okay,” Marc nodded, smiling shyly and began to eat his breakfast.

It only took ten minutes for Derek and Marc to eat and drive down town. Derek pulled up to a large brick building and gave Marc’s shoulder a soft squeeze before the two got out of the car. As Marc and Derek waited in the small waiting room, Marc became more and more nervous.

“It’s alright,” Derek whispered leaning into Marc’s right ear. “They’re just going to ask you a couple questions and then they’re going to talk to me, and if everything goes alright, we’ll be done and we can head to the school.” Derek said trying to calm Marc’s racing heart.

“ _If,_ ” Marc sighed.

“When,” Derek replied. Not two seconds later a young woman with long brown hair and a beautiful face.

“Marc,” she said looking at the two, who were the only ones in the waiting room. “Could you come back here please? We need to ask you a few questions.” She asked smiling.

Slowly Marc stood and as he walked over to the door way, he turned to Derek, who smiled. Marc took a few deep breaths and followed the woman into a smaller office and she held her hand out to a seat in front of a large desk.

“Okay Marc,” she began smiling. “Could you state your full name please?”

“Thomas, Marc Thomas,” Marc relied slowly, nervously.

“It’s alright Marc,” the woman said, smiling. “It’s just a few standard questions. We just need to make sure what you want, and if you want to stay with Mr. Hale then I will do everything I can to make that happen,” She said smiling the entire time.

“Well,” Marc began and tried to think of something to say, “What’s your name?” he blurted out.

The young lady smiled and replied sweetly, “Jessica Smith.”  She then held her hand in front of Marc, who shook it.

“Nice to meet you,” he replied.

“Well Marc, it says here that you’re sixteen.Have you thought about getting your learner’s permit?” She asked writing in a folder.

“Um, yeah. Derek, he said I could get it, so Mr. Stilinski and Derek were helping me out.” Marc replied looking to the floor.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah,”

“Oh good, we can talk to him and see what he says while we’re at it.” She said writing down in a notebook. “So Marc, why do you want to stay with Derek?” She asked curiously.

Marc took a deep breath and looked to the floor. “He’s nice to me. I…he saved me.”

“Saved you from what?” She asked raising her eyebrow.

“My dad,” Marc sighed. “He…he wasn’t so nice to me,” he replied still looking at the ground.

“Well that’s not good,” she frowned. “Derek saved you then?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah, he let me stay with him. He…later I wanted to go back to my dad, but he convinced me not to.” Marc then lowered his voice into a whisper when he continued. “I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for Derek.”

Jessica frowned. Trying to keep her heart from breaking she shook her head a bit, she continued questioning. “Do you get everything you need with Derek?”

“That and more,” Marc said smiling.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked, even though she kind of kind of had an idea what he meant.

“He buys me clothes, and shoes yeah but he… I don’t know. He kind of helps me understand things better.” He smiled to himself, and drops eye contact. “He helps me forget.”

Jessica nodded and wrote down more on her pad. “So will you be attending school?”

“Yeah,” Marc replied smiling. “That’s what we’re going to do after this. Get me into the high school.”

“Is there someone who could help you get around the school?” She asked smiling.

“Yeah, Jackson already showed me around a little bit. Scott said he would show me around too. I’m sure everyone else would be happy to too.”

Jessica smiled and wrote down more information. “You already have friends, good.” She said

“Derek introduced all of us,” Marc nodded.

There were a few beats of silence and she then she nodded her head. “Okay Marc, I think that’s all good for right now.” She stood up from behind her desk, and Marc stood as well. Showing him back out to the room, she whispered into Marc’s ear. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Thank you so much,” Marc replied and then walked over to Derek in the waiting room.

“You alright?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded smiling “I’m okay.”

“Derek, we would like to talk to you now,” Jessica said holding open the door.

“I’ll be back,” Derek said standing and exiting the waiting room.

It felt like hours to Marc that Derek was in the room talking to them. He started to get nervous. Flipping through magazines only distracted his mind for so long. Just when he was about to freak out, Derek came out of the room, with his face straight. Marc suddenly felt as if the world was crashing. _I’m not allowed to stay with them?_ Marc asked himself.

“Wh-what happened?” Marc stammered, fearing the worse.

Derek smiled as he pulled out papers from his back pocket and handed them to Marc. Carefully, grabbed the papers and read them. “Looks like you’ll be stuck with me for a while,” Marc said smiling.

“Looks like,” Derek nodded. Before Derek could blink, Marc threw his arms around Derek.

“Thank you.” Marc said with tears in his eyes.

“Anytime,” Derek said, hugging him back. They stood in silence for a few moments until Derek cleared his throat. “We better get you to the school,” Derek said.

Marc lowered his arms and nodded. For Marc, this meant the world to him. Derek actually fought for him. He could honestly say that no one else had ever done that. He didn’t stop smiling as he and Derek made their way to the black Camaro and drove to the school.


	49. Driving

“Okay Marc, here’s the test.” Principal Smith smiled, handing Marc a small packet of papers. After he and Derek went into the school and explained the situation of everything to the school administration, they allowed Marc to take an aptitude test and Principal Smith took him to the library. “Don’t worry if you don’t know some of the answers. Just do the best you can do. Mr. Hale and I will be over there waiting,” Principal Smith said pointing to the other end of the library.

“Thank you,” Marc said. As the principal walked away, Marc opened his test and began to write. He knew some of the questions, but he only read Algebra I books in the library, not Algebra II. He left about twelve questions blank in the math section, and moved onto the English portion. He knew about ninety seven percent of that section. The only thing he didn’t know was something about modifiers. As he continued with the test, he felt happy with himself as he skimmed over his answers. Standing up, he walked over to Derek and Principal Smith. “I think I’m done,” Marc said, laying the test on the table.

“Great,” Principal Smith said with a smile. “Now, we’ll go over everything and I’ll call you back with the results later today. Would you like a tour of the school while we’re at it?” Principal Smith asked, standing up.

“It’s alright; Jackson already showed me around,” Marc replied as Derek stood up.

“Are you sure? I know the school’s big and it can get confusing,” Principal Smith said as he looked between Derek and Marc.

“Trust me; I know,” Marc said, smiling.

“Alright then. I really don’t see anything more we need to do.” Principal Smith replied, shaking both their hands. “Okay, school starts this Monday. Just come into the office and I’ll give you your schedule.” Smith said as he walked the boy’s out.

“Thank you,” Derek said over his shoulder as he and Marc made their way to the Camaro. “Alright, that’s done. Now time for the doctor’s appointment.”

“What all will he be doing?” Marc asked in a quiet voice, looking out the window.

“Just a physical for now. You might need a shot; other than that, though, nothing really.”

“Alright.” Marc nodded and tried to get comfortable in the seat.

The drive to the doctor’s office was spent in a comfortable silence. When Derek pulled into the parking lot, he could hear Marc’s heartbeat increase slightly. “You okay?” Derek asked as he took off his seat belt.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded as both he and Derek exited the car. “Just nervous.”

“Nothing to be nervous about,” Derek reassured him. Taking the lead, hewalked Marc into the large brick building and walked up to the window. “Hi, I have an appointment today with Dr. Kolbioski,” Derek said to the young lady behind the desk.

“Okay,” the blonde smiled looking through the computers. “Hale? The appointment’s for Marc?” She asked never taking her eyes off the computer.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Derek nodded.

“Okay, just fill these out, and we’ll call you back as soon as possible.” She said, smiling handing Derek a clipboard.

“Thank you,” he replied with a smile and walked toward the black chairs where Marc was seated. Derek started to fill out the paperwork in silence until he reached a section that he was unsure of. “Do you have any allergies?” Derek asked raising his brow.

“No.”

“Have you ever had any of these illnesses?” Derek asked, raising the clipboard to Marc.

Marc looked through all the illnesses and when he was done, he shook his head. “Not that I can recall,” he said, leaning back in the seat more.

“Have you ever had chicken pox?”

“N…” Marc began but only to be cut off from a flashback. He remembers sitting in a bathtub. Something was in the water. It made his inflamed skin feel better. Suddenly he remembers scratching his wrist, and a chicken pock started to bleed. Marc shook his head from the thoughts, and turned his left arm over to see the back of his wrist. It was barely visible, but a small, white blemish was on his skin. “I think I did,” he said in surprise.

“Okay, all done.” Derek smiled and walked up to the receptionist behind the glass. He quickly handed her the paper, but before he could walk back to Marc, the receptionist stopped him.

“Excuse me sir,” She said in a soft voice.

“Did I forget something?” Derek asked looking at the paper in her hand.

“No, I just need to see that you have insurance for Marc.”

“Oh, I don’t have insurance yet, I can pay for everything though.” Derek replied fishing his wallet out of his back pocket.

After a few minutes of going over everything that the young lady needed, Derek finally made his way back over to Marc. “Now it shouldn’t be too long. Dr. Kolbioski should be out here soon.” He heard footsteps approach beside them and Derek smile. _Speak of the devil,_ Derek thought.

“Marc Thomas,” a nurse approached with a toothy smile.

Marc slowly stood up along with Derek. “You want me to come back with you?” Derek asked Marc. Marc only nodded his head, but Derek could see the ‘please’ in the younger boy’s eyes.

“Okay, just follow me,” the older nurse said with a smile still on her face. “Let’s just get your height and weight for right now, and then we can get onto the real exam.”

Marc followed the doctor into the back room and followed the doctor’s instructions. “Okay, take your shoes off and step up on the scale,” the nurse said pointing to the large metal scale. Marc nodded and stood on the scale with his shoes off, and waited for the doctor to take his weight. “Alright, now I’m just going to get your height,” the she said, grabbing the measurement tool that was inside the scale. “Alright, you’re a few pounds underweight, nothing too bad though. I would like to see you gain at least ten pounds, alright?”

“Okay,” Marc nodded and stepped off the scale.

“Alright, now follow me back to examine room three,” he said while Marc finished putting on his converse. “Now I’m just going to check out your blood pressure,” she said pulling out the arm wrap and pump. As she began to pump the bag began to get tighter and he smiled when it was all over. “Great,” she smiled writing down on the clipboard she had with her. She then pulled out a thermometer and gently placed it into Marc’s ear. Once she was done with that, then she said, “Now time for your reflexes,” she said pulling out what looked like a small hammer.

“Will it hurt?” Marc asked nervous.

“No,” The nurse smiled, “just a tap to the knee.” When she saw Marc nodding his head in understanding, she tapped the device to Marc’s knee, and Marc couldn’t help but to jump. 

“It tickled,” Marc replied with a smile rubbing his knee.

“It tickles most,” she smiled. “Okay, now I need to take a look in your ears and throat, and then I need to check your lungs,” he said pulling out a small device.

Once the nurse looked at all that she turned her head so she could look at both Derek and Marc and asked, “Do you remember getting a shot when you were about eleven or twelve?”

“No,” Marc sighed. “I never got them.”

“Okay, would be alright if we took it today? You’re going to have to have more shots, but we can set those up for a different time. Does that sound alright with you?”

“Yeah,” Marc sighed.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” and with that, she was out the door.

Derek and Marc sat in silence for a few moments. Derek could hear Marc’s heart rate getting faster and faster. “It’ll be alright,” Derek said, walking over to Marc and wrapping an arm around the scared teen.

“I just…” Marc began but trailed off.

“What’s wrong? It’s just a little shot, nothing to be worried about.”

“They use to give me shots before so I couldn’t fight back,” Marc squeaked trying to hold back tears.

Derek’s face fell and his knees felt like they turned to jelly. He couldn’t think of anything to say to make Marc feel better. “I’ll be right here; nothing’s going to happen.” Derek said, squeezing Marc’s shoulder again.

Marc quickly wiped the tears away and nodded with a forced smile. “I know,” he replied and leaned into Derek’s side.

“Okay Marc,”An older man said walking into the room. “I’m Dr. Kolbioski, and this is Janet, she’s going to give you the shot you need for today. Is that alright with you?” Dr. Kolbioski smiled as he walked into the room with a small white tray.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Marc nodded.

“I’ll just give you this real quick, and you’ll be on your way.” Janet said trying to comfort Marc.

Marc nodded his head, and lifted the sleeve of his T-shirt. Marc began to take slow breaths and suddenly he felt Derek lean in closer. “You can hold my hand if you want,” Derek whispered into Marc’s left ear.

Marc tried to stay tough in front of Derek. _Quite being such a puss; nothing’s going to happen to you. Everything’s going to be fine. Derek’s probably thinking how much of a baby you are. Can’t even get a stupid shot without someone holding your hand._ However, all the yelling in his head stopped the second Janet wiped the alcohol pad across Marc’s arm, making Marc jump.

Derek felt Marc jump, and before Derek knew it, Marc was clutching onto his hand for dear life. Derek gently squeezed back, hoping it would let Marc know he was there for him.

Marc took a deep breath and waited for the pinch to be over. But out of nowhere, he felt Derek squeeze his hand. Marc turned to face Derek and looked into his eyes. Marc just studied Derek’s eyes until he felt a small pinch in his arm. Jumping a little, he clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Janet said throwing away her gloves, and the used needle. She smiled to Marc and Derek before taking her leave with the white tray in hand. Slowly, Marc let go of Derek’s hand and turned his attention to the older man. “Well, everything looks good. You’re in good health, but I do want you to gain at least another ten pounds, okay?” The doctor said with a serious face to Marc.

“Yes sir,” Marc replied with a small, shy grin.

“Alright, well then,” Kolbioski handed Marc the paper from the clipboard and smiled, “good luck on your permit test.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Marc and Derek left the doctor’s office and headed right for the DMV. When Derek and Marc entered the room, and nice young lady by the name of Amy asked for Marc’s information. Derek handed her paper after paper, and finally, after getting all the information she told Marc to take a seat on computer number five, and take the test. “All you have to do is get fifteen right. You get fifteen right, come back over here and we’ll have you sign some more stuff, and then your good to go.” The young woman smiled.

Slowly Marc left the table he and Derek were at and took a seat in front of a computer. Marc was expecting the answers to be difficult and confusing, but to his surprise, they were quite simple. Needless to say, Marc finished with a perfect score in five minutes. Scott was right though. Marc finished the first fifteen questions right, and the computer automatically took it as a pass.

Walking back over to Derek and the young lady, he couldn’t help but to smile. “I think someone passed,” Derek said turning to Amy with a smile on his face.

“I think you’re right,” she smiled looking through her computer. “Marc, all we need is for your signature right here, and Derek’s signature beside it.”

Once Marc and Derek got everything signed Amy smiled and handed Marc his permit, along with a sheet of paper. “Okay, here’s the date you got the test, and here’s the date you’ll be able to take your driving test.” She said highlighting the area of the date eligible for Marc to take the test. “Everything’s done and over with. Enjoy driving,” she said, smiling.

As Marc and Derek left the DMV, and started driving down the road, Marc turned his attention to Derek. “I can’t believe I got my permit,” he said fidgeting in his seat.

“I can,” Derek replied. “You read that entire book twice last night.”

“Are we still going to Mr. Stilinski’s?” Marc asked Derek with hope in his eyes.

“Of course,” Derek nodded. “Can you just call him first to make sure he’s home?”

“Okay,” Marc nodded, pulling out his cell phone.

After three rings, John answered the phone.

_“Just let me guess,You passed your test.”_

“How’d you know?” Marc asked, teasing.

 _“Call it a gut feeling, kid,”_ John chuckled. _“So are you guys still coming over to check out the jeep?”_

“Yeah, we just wanted to make sure you were home.”

 _“Yeah, I’m home. I’ll see you in… what? Ten minutes?”_ John asked.

Marc turned his attention to Derek and was about to open his mouth to ask, but he saw that Derek was already nodding his head. “How did…” Marc began and then slapped his forehead. “Werewolf, forgot.” He shook his head from his mistake and turned his attention back to the cell phone. “Yes, Mr. Stilinski, about ten minutes.”

 _“Okay, I’ll see you then.”_ John said.

“Okay,” Marc agreed and hung up the phone. Putting his cell phone back in his pocket, Marc turned to Derek and mumbled, “Thanks.”

“For what?” Derek asked turning his attention from the road to Marc, and then back again.

“For the doctor’s thing,” Marc mumbled, feeling himself blush.

“It’s alright,” Derek said, waving the teen off.

“I just…” Marc started, only to be interrupted by Derek.

“Really, it’s okay, Marc. I understand.”

“It’s just embarrassing.” Marc sighed.

“I’m petrified of the dentist,” Derek replied in a small voice. Marc turned and gave a skeptical look, but Derek shook his head. “No, really. I hate the dentist.” Derek said with a serious face.

“Why?” Marc asked once he realized Derek was being serious.

“I just can’t stand the smell. On top of that, the drill is annoying as hell, and when they’re scraping my teeth,” Derek shuddered. “It just creeps me out. I think I was seventeen, when I was still making my sister Laura go with me,” he finished.

“Did you ever have a cavity?” Marc asked with a big grin.

“Hell no,” Derek said with wide eyes. “Getting your teeth cleaned is enough. I don’t want someone coming at me with a needle.” Once again, Derek shuddered.

“Well when was the last time you were at the dentist?” Marc asked

“When Laura took me.”

“And how old are you now?” Marc asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Twenty-two,” Derek replied with a shrug.

Marc gaped at him, and shook his head. “Even I have been to the dentist. I mean, Brad didn’t really know I went. I met this lady one time at the library, and she said she was a dentist. I told her how I hadn’t been to the dentist before, cause I was only, like, eight, and she was shocked. She asked why, and I told her because Brad didn’t have any money. She gave me a note card and wrote down an address on it, and told me to go over to the address at twelve o clock the next day. I went to the address and it was a dentist’s office I’m getting off topic… The point is, she gave me free cleanings and everything once a year. I just had one in April, so you _need_ to go. You can’t _not_ go to the dentist for five years.”

Derek shook his head. “No way, oh god, I can already hear the drill.”

“You took me to the doctor and helped me through my whole, ‘I don’t like shots’ thing. I’ll go with you to the dentist.” When Marc saw Derek wasn’t budging, he sighed. “Derek, you have to go. That’s _so_ not good for you. What if you have a cavity from chewing on thumper in the middle of the night?”

“First of all, Lydia needs to stop making you watch Disney movies. Secondly, I don’t out eating rabbits in the middle of the night. I’ll be fine,” Derek replied with a straight face.

“No,” Marc shook his head. “You’re going.”

 **************************************************************************************************************

Derek and Marc argued back and forth the rest of the ride to John’s house. Derek made sure he didn’t get too rough with Marc; while Marc made sure he wasn’t too bossy.

“Alright,” Marc said nodding his head and throwing his hands in the air. “I’ll make you a deal,” Marc said, turning to Derek in his seat.

“Okay,” Derek said warily.

“If John says you should go, then you _have_ to go.” Marc replied, and then turned to sit the right way in his seat. “And you can’t say no either,” Marc continued casually. “He’s the sheriff. His word is _literally_ law.”

Derek couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face and nodded. “Okay.” Derek was happy that Marc was coming out of his shell more, and that, in turn, was bringing the pack closer together.  Before, the pack was distant with each other, especially Erica and Lydia. Derek thought about a time last school year that the girls could barely be in the same room together. Now the girls are getting along better because the two of them are always Marc, making sure he’s comfortable with everything.  “And if John says it’s stupid to go to the dentist?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows to Marc.

“Then I never bring it up again,” Marc replied with a shrug.

“Sounds like a deal,” Derek smiled.

The two of them pulled up to the house and Marc felt something _strange_.  When they pulled into the driveway, he felt that it was familiar. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Marc nodded his head. “Let’s go see what John says.”

After exiting the car, Derek walked up to the house with Marc right on his heels. Derek knocked on the door, and when John barely had the door open before Marc started speaking. “Hi Mr. Stilinski.How important is going to the dentist?”

John just blinked at Marc’s sudden question. He exited his house, closing the door behind him, and leaned against the porch railing. “What?” He asked confused.

“Derek said he hasn’t been to the dentist in like five years.” Marc informed John with a sigh. “Don’t you think he should go to get his teeth checked?”

“Well…” John began and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, you’re supposed to go get your teeth cleaned every six months.”

“See,” Marc said turning his attention to Derek. “You lost the bet.”

Derek hung his head and sighed. “Fine, you win.”

“I feel like I missed something,” John replied, smiling widely. “How did everything go today?”   He asked, turning his attention from Derek to Marc, and back again to Derek.

“Everything went well,” Derek smiled.

“I went to the school and got registered and everything,” Marc replied with enthusiasm.

“Good. Are you going to be in the same grade as the rest of the pack?” John asked folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know yet, the school said they would call tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you’ll be with the rest of them,” John said patting Marc on the back, and then he rubbed his hands together and said, “Well, let’s go check out this car.”

As soon as John opened the door, Marc stared at the blue jeep. Suddenly he felt a sense of déjà vu and pictured Mrs. Stilinski driving the car. Her hair was blowing from an opened window, and her smile was beautiful.

“Okay,” John said shaking Marc from his thoughts, “Like I said, it needs a few things done to it, but nothing major.” John walked over to left of the jeep, and pointed to the tires. “Needs new brake pads, and the interior might need cleaned up. Nothing too strenuous though. I made sure to take it out of the garage a few times a month.”

Marc nodded his head in understanding and turned to John with a smile on his face. “Thank you, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Anytime, kiddo,” John replied. “So what all do you have planned today?” John asked Derek.

“Well, I was just going to the store and get a few things.” Derek replied. When Derek saw Marc looking around the jeep, he whispered into the sheriff’s ear, “You want him to stay here and work on the car?”

John shrugged his shoulders in response. “Only if he wants to.”

“Marc, you want to stay here and work on the car with John while I go to the store?” Derek asked.

Marc turned from the car and nodded his head. “If it’s alright with Mr. Stilinski.”

“It’s fine with me,” John replied with a smile. “How about, if we get the car fixed up today, we go for a test drive?”

Marc smiled widely at Derek with a hope in his eyes. “Can I?”

“Yeah, that’s alright with me,” Derek nodded. “Alright, we’ll I’m gonna get out of here and let you two work.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Marc replied as he walked over to Derek and gave him a hug.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Just like John had said, the car only took two hours to get brake pads on all the tires. After everything was put together, John hopped in the passenger seat, and Marc slowly took a seat in the driver’s side.

“Okay,” John began after he explained everything he possibly could on how to drive a stick. “Remember, it sticks a little second gear, but don’t force it.”

“Okay,” Marc said taking a deep breath. Slowly Marc pushed in the clutch and turned the car over. The engine roared to life, and Marc turned to John unsure. “Go now?”

“Yeah,” John nodded. “Go ahead, just remember, as soon as you feel that clutch grabbing, let your foot ease on the gas. Not too much and not too little. As much clutch as you’re letting go, that’s how much you need to use.”

“Okay,” Marc took a deep breath and did as was instructed. Calming himself, Marc slowly let go of the clutch and felt the engine start to grab. Marc put his foot on the gas, and before he knew it, he was slowly heading out of the garage. “I did it!” He exclaimed looking at John.

John laughed and nodded his head, “Yes you did, but how about we get out of the driveway?”

Marc nodded and carefully turned the car onto the street. Marc pushed in the clutch and shifted to second gear. “Where to?” Marc asked as they stopped at the stop sign at the end of the road.

“How about we go to Melissa’s?” John asked with a shrug.

“Okay,” Marc nodded and made his way through the town, only stalling the jeep twice. Finally they saw Melissa’s house and John turned.

“You did a great job,” John informed Marc with a huge smile.

“I stalled twice,” Marc replied with disbelief in his voice.

“So? When I first learned to drive a stick, I stalled about twelve times before I got the damn thing out of the driveway.”

“Thank you for the compliment then,” Marc replied getting out of the car.

“Dude, I thought that was you,” Scott said as he opened the front door, and saw Marc and John walking up the sidewalk. “How was driving?” he asked as he slung his arm around Marc’s shoulders.

“I think it was okay,” Marc said with a shrug.

“It was more than okay.” John said over his shoulder at the boys. “He only stalled the car twice.”

“Only twice?” Scott asked with wide eyes as he and Marc entered the house. “Dude, when I tried to drive my dad’s car, I couldn’t even get the car out of the garage.”

“No lie there,” Jackson’s voice came out from the kitchen. “Dude, I think I stalled about thirty times my first try.”

Marc shook his head and gave a small grin. “I guess I did pretty well then.”

“Sounds like you did better than good,” Melissa’s voice came from behind Marc, making him jump.

“Hi Mrs… Melissa,” Marc replied with a smile.

“Hello, sweetheart,” She replied giving Marc a hug. “You two want a burger?” Melissa asked and turned to her kitchen. Seeing Jackson and her son making a mess of the condiments and two three hamburgers on each of their plates, she sighed. “I mean… if there’s any left.” She grinned.

“Sure, you want one?” John asked turning to Marc.

“Yes, please,” Marc said as he made his way into the kitchen behind the others.

*********************************************************************************************************************

They all sat around the dining room table eating hamburgers, laughing. Marc turned to the left of the dining room, and saw a small baseball and glove sitting on top of an old roll top desk. “Did you use to play?” Marc asked Scott, motioning to the ball and glove.

“Oh,” Scott said and looked around for a little help. When no one said anything he shook his head. “It was my friend’s stuff. He left it here one day.” Scott replied, frowning at the memory. It was Stiles’ old ball and glove. One day Stiles came over to his house and he forgot his stuff when he left. The next day, Stiles was gone. He still remembered what he told Mr. Stilinski when he saw him a week later.

_****************************flashback**********************************************************_

_“I still have Stiles’ baseball glove and ball,” A tiny five year old Scott said in the diner._

_Mr. Stilinski smiled down at Scott, but he had tears in his eyes. “Are you going to keep it safe for him?” John asked._

_“Yeah,” Scott nodded and climbed up onto the stool beside John. Placing his little hand on John’s shoulder, Scott put on a brave face. “It’s okay Mr. Stilinski. Stiles will come back.”_

_“How do you know?” John asked with shock at the tiny five year old holding so much faith._

_“Because I have his baseball glove and ball. I talked to him on the phone when he forgot it, and he said he would be back to get it.” Scott replied with a nod. “Stiles never breaks promises.”_

_*******************************************************************************************************_

“So you never played?” Marc asked seeing that the conversation was making Scott upset.

“No, I wanted to, but mom said I couldn’t because of my asthma.” Scott replied rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Marc’s phone went off. Reading the text message, a smile grew on his face.

_Got an idea on how to get Scott back. Get to Derek’s ASAP – Isaac._

Marc showed his phone to John and the older nodded his head. Jackson turned and noticed the two had an evil smile on their faces. “What are you two doing?” Jackson asked narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, we’re just supposed to get back to Derek’s.” John replied. It was the truth, and so neither Scott nor Jackson picked up on any irregular heartbeat.

“Thank you so much for the burgers, Melissa,” Marc said as he stood up from the table.

“The pleasure’s all mine, honey,” she replied grabbing his and John’s plates. “Come back soon.” She said as she re-entered the room and wrapped her small arms around both John and Marc.

“We will,” the two replied at the same time.

“See ya later, man.” Jackson and Scott both said at the same time.

“Take care,” John replied.

Making sure that they were far enough away from Scott’s house, John turned to look at Marc and asked. “What about getting Scott back?”

“For all the pranks and stuff.” Marc informed. “Isaac and Derek want revenge.”

“I don’t know…” John replied shaking his head.

“We have the element of surprise,” Marc informed. “Plus Derek and Isaac have something they didn’t before.”

“What’s that?”

“My smarts,” Marc replied, smiling, never taking his eyes off the road.

 


	50. The Stars and Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long! Life is throwing me curve balls :( I just wanted to thank my Beta reader Laura for helping me with this story. She's so sweet!
> 
> **Warning. The dream Marc has might make you cry**
> 
> Thanks to all of you who comment Love you guys!

“Okay, boys, I think I’m going to head home,” John said, stretching his arms out over his head.

“Already? But we didn’t even get to go over any big details,” Marc replied, yawning himself.

“It’s already eleven ‘o’ clock, buddy,” Derek said, getting up from his seat. Dragging his feet a little, Derek walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “We can continue this some other time,” Derek added.

“Okay,” Marc replied, pouting. Turning to John, he asked, “Should I come over tomorrow and help around the house?”

“You don’t have to, bud.”

“I want to. I drove everywhere today and you had to put gas in the car on the way here.” Marc sighed as he got to his feet and noticed Isaac, who was sleeping on the table. Marc couldn’t help but giggle at the way the blonde boy had his hand over his arm, and was almost drooling on the table. “Someone should wake him up.”

“I’ll get him,” John smiled. “Isaac… hey buddy… come on, wake up,”

Isaac’s eyebrows furrowed together and he huffed. Flinging the hood of the sweatshirt over his head, Isaac folded his arms on the table and lay in the center of them, causing all the light to be blocked by his arms. Derek rolled his eyes at the sight.

“I guess I’ll get him,” Derek said, putting the cap on his water bottle and jostling the teen awake.

“I’ll walk out with you,” Marc offered John.

“Okay.”

As the two walked out the front door, Marc looked to the sky and stopped dead in his tracks. John noticed Marc wasn’t following and turned to see Marc staring at the stars in awe. “What are you doing?” John asked.

Marc jumped a little, forgetting where he was for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders at the sheriff. “Just…admiring the stars.”

John turned his attention to the sky and grinned at the sight of hundreds of small bright lights in the sky. “You like the stars?” John asked, turning his attention back to Marc.

“Yeah,” Marc said with a small grin. “Can’t really see a lot of stars in the city. The street lights are too bright to see anything.”

John gave a small smile and nodded in agreement to Marc’s statement. “Claire liked looking at the stars too.” John said after a beat of silence.

Marc turned his attention to John and couldn’t stop the question from coming out. “What did she like about them?”

John gave a shy smile to the heavens and remembered exactly what Claire said about the stars. “She said; even in the darkest of times, you can always find a light. It is our jobs as human beings to find out where exactly that light is, and the light can stand for anything you want it to stand for. For some, it’s hope. To other, it’s faith. Some, its happiness. Even at night, when it’s muggy and dreary, all you have to do is look up and look at the stars. There are millions of tiny hopes, faith, and happiness in the stars. The stars signal that no matter what happens, you can always count on the stars light.”

Marc listened carefully at the sheriff’s words and smiled. “She was a smart woman.”

John laughed and slung his arm around Marc’s shoulders. “You have no idea.” The two walked to the car and before John got the door open, he turned to Marc. “I’ll see you tomorrow, kiddo.”

Marc nodded, “tomorrow.”

After Derek got Isaac to bed, he overheard Marc and John’s talk, and couldn’t help but feel his heart ache. Poor Marc must have gone through hell if he doesn’t remember Claire. Derek had met her once, after the fire, and could never forget her.

Marc turned around and carefully walked back to the porch, catching glances of the stars every few steps. As he walked onto the steps, he couldn’t go in the house yet. Something was forming in his chest. Like a giant ball of tension that vibrated all the way up in his throat.

Sitting on the porch stairs, Marc took a deep breath and turned his attention to the stars once again and whispered to himself. “Help me. Please.” Sighing, he brought his hands up to his face and hid the unshed tears behind his fingers. Suddenly a presence made its way beside him. At first, Marc thought it was Derek.

“I know it sucks. Nothing makes any sense right now, and you feel like you’re drowning, but you’re strong.” Scott said, taking a seat next to Marc on the stairs.

“When did you get here?” Marc asked quietly.

“I just wanted to come over to see what you guys were up to. Allison’s at Lydia’s house.” When Marc didn’t say anything in response, Scott sighed and looked up at the stars. “A wise bear once said, you’re braver than what you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” Scott said, referring to the almighty Winnie the Pooh.

“Werewolves can talk to bears?” Marc asked with an I-don’t-believe-you voice.

Scott grinned a little and shook his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean for confusion, but no. It’s from Winnie the Pooh.” When Marc just looked blankly at Scott, Scott sighed. “We’ll introduce you to him soon.”

“If I was smarter than what I think, I would’ve never gotten into the car with Brad.” Marc said, frowning at the ground.

“You were five, and he seemed to be really careful about what he said. He knew how to trick you. Don’t blame yourself.” Scott said reassuringly. After another silence, Scott continued carefully, “It’s hard, I know. It’s a sticky situation. I may not exactly know what you’re going through, and I know nothing I say could make it better. Nothing I say will make anything better. All I can say is though I’ll be here for you. You can always talk to me. Anytime you want to talk. I can’t tell you everything, but I can tell you some things.”

Marc looked up to the sky and sighed. “I just want to remember. This town, some of the people… they all feel familiar. Even you did when I first met you, but… I can’t put my finger on it. It’s like an itch on your back, and no matter which way you twist and turn, you can’t get to it.”

Scott nodded his head in understanding and replied shyly, “Sometimes you just need a back scratcher, someone to help you out.”

“I need to start remembering who I was.” Marc sighed into his hands. Thinking about all the things he’s been through, and the way he wouldn’t leave Bradley’s side because he thought the man was his father. It sickens him. “I thought… I thought he was my dad,” Marc said with tears rolling down his face. “If I’d have known… I wouldn’t be here, and I’d be home. With my mom and dad, my real family. I could have brothers and sisters. I could be an uncle for all I know. I don’t know anything and all because these stupid memories only come once in a while.” Marc breathed in frustration and exhaled, trying to calm his rising pulse. “Why did this have to happen to me? I was only five; I never asked for this.”

“No, you never did ask for it.” Scott agreed. “Whether you asked for it or not though, it happened. You can’t force yourself to remember either. You’ll only drive yourself nuts. When the time’s right, you’ll remember, and when you do, the pack will be here for you. You don’t have to face this alone.”

“Thanks,” Marc replied with a sad smile.

*******************************************************************************************************************

After talking with Scott, Marc  started to calm down. Knowing that the entire pack would be there to help him with everything made his heart swell. Scott walked into the house behind Marc. Marc immediately went up the stairs and rolled into bed, while Scott talked with Derek about nothing in particular for a few minutes before walking up the stairs to his and Allison’s room.

That night, Marc lay in his bed wearing nothing but a plain white T-shirt and boxers. He slowly began to fall into a heavy sleep and nothing could have prepared for what he finally remembered.

_Small Marc is laying in the dark and it feels like he’s suffocating. He can’t breathe. Everything’s too close. The trunk. Marc remembered from before. Suddenly a screech is heard from the outside of the outside of the trunk, and the lid is being lifted._

_A sad looking Brad is looking down on Marc, who had duct tape across his mouth, hands, and feet. Small Marc, is looking up to Brad with tear tracks on his face, and he’s so pale, and extremely skinny._

_Brad carefully lifted small Marc out the box, and allowed him to use the bathroom. As soon as Marc was done in the bathroom, he didn’t even look at Brad, just walked over to the trunk, where Brad began to put the duct tape back on Marc’s feet. “I’m sorry,” the youngster began to panic. “I’ll eat the soup, I’m sorry. Please. Don’t put me back in there. I don’t like the dark.”_

_“Just two more days,” was all Brad said before duct taping Marc’s hands together._

_“I hate you! You’re not my dad! I hate you Ihateyou Ihateyou!” Marc screamed as he tried to get out of Brad’s grip._

_“You want to make another week!?” Brad screamed._

_“I want to go home! I want my mama!”_

_“Too fucking bad!” Brad screamed, standing up quickly. Little Marc watched as Brad walked over to the fireplace and pick up an iron fire poker. “Need me to explain this to you!?” Brad screamed as he walked over to Marc with the red hot poker. He kicked Marc down and laid his big boot across Marc’s chest. “We’re here,” Brad said laying the red tip of the iron on little Marc’s shoulder, making the poor child scream in agonizing pain. “Your Mama and Daddy, are all the way down here.” He said bringing the red hot tip and laying on Marc’s foot. “So… no matter how much you scream and cry and beg for them to save you, they won’t hear you! So shut the fuck up!”_

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t be bad again! I swear! Don’t poke me again!” Marc cried as he grasped his now burned shoulder with his taped hands._

_“After your two days are up,” Brad nodded and put duct tape over Marc mouth, and out the boy back in the trunk._

_“I’m sorry!” Little Marc screamed through the duct tape._

_***_

_Now the scene changed and little Marc had a gap in his mouth where a tooth fell out. Little Marc looked in his hand and saw the small tooth in his hand and smiled. “Dad!” Marc screamed and ran through a small house Marc doesn’t remember living in. “Daddy!”_

_“What!?” Brad screamed angrily as he threw back another beer while sitting on the couch._

_“I lost a tooth!” Little Marc screamed happily as he showed Brad one of his front teeth in his hand._

_“So?” Brad asked unhappily._

_Little Marc frowned and turned the tooth in his hand. “Old mama and daddy said if you out under your pillow the tooth fairy will come,” he said with more of a question than a statement._

_“Listen,” Brad started off getting angry. “What have I told you about saying things like ‘old mama and daddy?”_

_Little Marc flinched and ducted his head into his shoulders. “To not talk about them,” Marc whispered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”_

_Brad sighed and just laid back in the couch taking another swig of beer. “There’s no such thing as the tooth fairy,” Brad said, turning his attention back to the T.V._

_Little Marc frowned at the statement and asked, “What about Santa Clause? And the Easter Bunny?”_

_“No!” Brad screamed getting agitated again. “Do you need in your special place to be quiet!? I swear to god I will leave you in there for a month!”_

_“I’m sorry!” Little Marc said backing up, “I’ll be good, I promise.”_

_“Then shut up!” Brad screamed. Little Marc began to walk out the living room when he heard Brad mumble, “why in the hell did the sheriffs kid have to have ADHD.”_

_Little Marc walked over to the garbage can and threw the tooth away, then walked to a small bedroom. Crawling over to the closet, little Marc kneeled to the floor and pulled a board out from the back of the closet. Revealing a small hole in the back of the closet, Marc reached in and pulled out a small teddy bear. “Old daddy use to tell me to pray,” he said aloud as he hugged a stuffed animal to his chest. “So, God, do you think you could send me back to old daddy and mama. I don’t like it here. New daddy is mean. I want to go home. I don’t know where I am though. New daddy took me on a long car ride. Please send me old daddy and mama. Amen.”_

_***_

_The scene shifted again, and Little Marc was bigger, at least seven now. He was running in the woods, away from an old log cabin. The night was cold, and Marc could see his breath fogging in front of him. Wearing nothing but shoes, jeans, and a plain white T-shirt, Little Marc was feeling his skin tighten from the cold._

_“MARC!” A shout screamed from behind him. This only made little Marc run faster, and harder. He was on the verge of a panic attack, and he kept stumbling over the uneven forest floor._

_Suddenly a weight grabbed him from behind, and he was lifted from the ground. “No! Nonononono! Don’t put me in there! I didn’t mean it I swear!” Marc cried as Brad carried him back to the house._

_“Why must you ruin everything?” Brad asked with anger behind his voice._

_“I didn’t mean to. It was an accident,” Marc said with tears pouring out of his eyes._

_“How long do you think it should be?” Brad asked. Little Marc was surprised by this question. It was the first time Brad ever asked about punishment._

_“Please,” Marc whimpered clinging onto Brad’s shoulders harder._

_“I was thinking a week,” Brad said calmly. “Then you ran.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Marc said as he wrapped his arms around Brad’s neck._

_“You shouldn’t have run away,” Brad continued as he ignored Marc. “You almost caught the house on fire, and then you decide to, what? Runaway and not deal with the consequences? You don’t even know where we are. Where were you going to go?”_

_“I just don’t want to be in the dark. Please, I don’t like it. It was an accident; I swear! I won’t ever do it again,” Marc said into Brad’s shoulder crying harder._

_“Two weeks,” Brad said and entered the house. Carrying Marc into the basement, Brad opened a small door under the stairs and tried to get Marc off his neck, but Marc wasn’t budging._

_“Please! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please, daddy! Don’t make me go in there! Please!”_

_Brad didn’t listen though, and pried Marc off his neck and shoved the small boy into the small prison. Quickly shutting the door, Brad used the padlock to lock the door and keep Marc in there. “Maybe I should make it a month,” Brad thought aloud and that made small Marc sob._

_“I’ll clean up the mess, and I won’t be bad anymore! I’ll try harder I promise!” Marc cried as he scurried to the corner of the wall and door, and brought his knees up to his chest._

_“Two weeks, and I swear to god if you do anything like that again, I’ll go back to and kill old Daddy and mama.”_

_*************************************************************************************************************************_

Marc bolted up out of the bed into the sitting position by the headboard, and was gasping for air and tried to calm himself down. His heart was pounding and it felt like his throat was swollen shut. He tried to breathe but air wasn’t entering his lungs. Suddenly he felt someone beside him and he couldn’t even make out what the person was saying.

Out of nowhere his left hand was lifted to what he thought was a wall. Only to realize it was someone. Marc felt the person’s chest moving up, indicating that person was taking in a deep breath. Marc tried to follow the movements and took the deepest breath he could. Then he held it just like the person in front of him, and exhaled. After a few moments of deep breathing, Marc finally calmed down enough to see it was Derek in front of him.

“Marc, are you okay? Are you with me?” Derek asked looking into honey brown eyes.

“I’m…” Marc started and nodded his head sadly. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Derek said, pulling Marc up onto the bed.

“I don’t… mean to wake you guys up. I swear. It’s…” Marc sighed and leaned his back against the head board. “I hate this. I hate… remembering.”

Derek grabbed onto Marc’s hand and rubbed the small of his back. “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but do you?” Derek asked in a small voice.

“It was a trunk,” Marc whispered bringing his knees up to his chest. “I… he asked me eat a soup. I think it was celery soup or something, I don’t know. I told him I didn’t like it. He just told me that I was talking nonsense and that it was my favorite. I didn’t eat it, and he got mad. Locked me in the trunk for five days.” Marc rubbed at his head and ran his hands through his hair. “It felt a lot longer than that.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek said, hugging Marc from the side. “That should’ve never happened to you.” After a moment of silence, Derek tightened his hold Marc’s middle and said, “is there anything else?”

Marc stiffly nodded. “I caught the curtains on fire.” He started out, and allowed a single tear to fall from his right eye. “He… I remember he got really mad. I was scared, so I ran. He caught me though. I don’t remember where we were, but it was an old house. He had a basement with a small cubby hole under the stairs and he left me in there. I thought he forgot about me. He didn’t come back until two days later.” Marc took in a shaky breath and continued. “I was so thirsty, and hungry, and I had to pee in the corner of the cubby hole. I thought… I thought he was going to kill me.” Marc sobbed into his knees and felt Derek shift from the bed. Derek strong arms wrapped around him, and held him tight. “I just want to remember my real mom and dad.” Marc cried as he clutched at Derek’s neck.

“Listen to me,” Derek said smoothly. “You will remember, it just takes time. I can guarantee you though, that when you do remember, you’re going to be so happy. Just… please don’t say you hate remembering. Because when you do remember, you’ll remember nothing but wonderful things from your parents.”

Marc nodded his head, and moved into the crook of Derek’s neck a little further to breath in everything. Derek smelled of shower gel, and something like cinnamon. Marc shook away those thoughts and mumbled. “What do you remember about your parents?”

Derek stilled in his arms, and Marc was quick to apologize. “I’m sorry,” he said keeping a death grip on Derek’s neck. “It’s none of my business. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

Derek brought his hand up and rubbed the back of Marc’s head. “Actually, I’m really happy you asked me that,” Derek said, voice cracking. “Well, parents are embarrassing,” Derek said first, with a toothy smile.

“They do nothing but make your life difficult. ‘Don’t do this,’ and the whole, ‘do as I say, don’t do as I do,’ thing. They make you mad to the point where you want to pull your hair out, and scream till your throat gets sore.” Derek’s smile then faded a little as he continued. “But, when you get older, you realize that the only thing they did was make you a better person. Everything my parents did was to make me be the man they thought I could be. They were always there when you needed them, and they encourage you to the best you could do. You realize that everything they made you mad over was because they lived through it, and they only wanted you to do better than what they did.”

Marc gave a small smile and whispered, “Do you think my parents are like that?”

Derek chuckled a little at the statement and nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Marc sighed into his hands and forced the lump in his throat down. “I think I should go back to bed,” Marc murmured.

“Are you going to be okay?” Derek asked as stood up.

“Yeah,” Marc nodded. Before Derek could leave the room the whole way though, he asked quickly, “Derek, could you…”

“I’ll leave the hall light on,” Derek said before Marc could finish his question.

“Thanks,” Marc said, forcing a smile.

****************************************************************************************************

“When do you think I could go to Mr. Stilinski’s?” Marc asked, finishing his last bite of eggs.

Derek turned from doing the dishes and replied, “I think he has night shift tonight, so we could go as soon as I get a shower.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“So…” Scott began, looking between Marc and Derek, while taking his and Marc’s plate to the sink. “When are we going to the beach?”

“I don’t know,” Derek replied. “If everyone’s not doing anything, we could go tomorrow.”

Marc sat up straight and smiled. “I like that idea.”

“Why don’t you guys call everyone and see if they can go?” Derek offered, turning his attention back to the dishes.

“Can we invite Mr. Stilinski too?” Marc asked Derek.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d love to go.” Derek replied, washing off a plate and setting it in the strainer.

Marc turned his attention back to Scott, and saw that he was already on the phone.

“Jackson…” Scott began. “Don’t make plans for tomorrow. What? No, get out of that. Lydia already went shopping. Well this involves her too. No, Jackson. Don’t… hey, Lydia. Well, I have something better planned than shopping. Yes, we are taking Marc to the beach tomorrow. Well it takes about an hour to get there, why don’t we leave at about…” Scott quickly ran over to Derek and made a motion with his hands. Derek held up nine fingers, and Scott finished. “Nine. Yes in the morning. I will too be up! Fine, okay. So, we’ll meet you here later? Okay, bye.”

Scott turned his attention back to Marc, and gave a lop-sided grin. “She said she and Jackson coming over tonight to discuss everything.”

“Okay.” Marc pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call Erica now.”

Marc brought the phone up to his ear and waited for Erica to answer.

 _“Hello, Marc,”_ she said in a happy voice.

“Hey, Erica. I was wondering if you’re doing anything tomorrow?”

_“Not a thing. Why?”_

“Me, Scott, and Derek were talking about going to the beach tomorrow. Think you can come?”

 _“Yes!”_ Erica replied with excitement. _“I’ve been wondering when we were going to go.”_

“Okay, well Lydia and Jackson are coming over tonight to discuss everything…”

 _“I’ll just pack a bag for me and Boyd so we can stay the night. That way it’ll be easier in the morning.”_ Erica replied, cutting Marc off from his sentence.

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you tonight then.”

_“I’ll see ya then. Bye, sweetie.”_

“See ya.” Marc hung up the phone and turned his attention to Scott, who looks like he just got off the phone with Allison.

“Okay,” Scott said, putting his phone in his back pocket. “I think that’s everyone. Well other than Isaac, but we can tell him when he comes back from his run.”

“Sounds good,” Derek said, finishing the last dish in the sink. “Alright, I’m done here. I’ll call the sheriff and see if we can come over after I get showered and stuff.” Derek went upstairs to start his morning routine, pulling out his cell phone and calling the sheriff.

While Derek and John were talking, Marc and Scott ventured into the living room. “Oh, dude. I ran to my house earlier, and got this.” Scott said holding up Winnie the Pooh VHS tape. “You want to watch it?”

“Sure,” Marc smiled, getting comfortable on the couch.

***************************************************************************************************************

When Derek walked down the steps, a smile spread across his face as he saw Scott and Marc sitting on the couch watching Winnie the Pooh. “You like it?” He asked Marc as he laid his elbows on the back of the couch.

“I do,” Marc smiled, “It’s cute.”

“Winnie the Pooh is awesome.” Scott agreed never taking his eyes away from the T.V.

Derek turned his attention towards the screen and saw it was Winnie the Pooh; The Grand Search For Christopher Robin, and remembered watching it with his younger sister. With a smile, he remembered his little sister would always watch the movie with a spoon full of peanut butter. There was only about five minutes left of the movie, so Derek decided to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

“ _That,_ ” Scott said with a smile as the end credits began to roll, “my dear friend, is Winnie the Pooh.”

“I liked it,” Marc said, standing up and stretching his arms. “Don’t tell Lydia, but I think it’s better than Alice in Wonderland.”

“Oh, easily,” Scott agreed and crouched in front of the VCR to rewind the tape. “Winnie the Pooh has helped me through my childhood.”

“So that’s why you never really grew up. Well now we know we have Walt Disney to thank for that,” Isaac said, entering the front door of the house and taking off his running shoes.

“Don’t disrespect the master mind that is Walt Disney,” Scott said, glaring at Isaac.

“Settle down, children,” Derek said entering the living room. He took a sip of water and then turned to Marc. “Are you ready to head over to John’s?”

“Yeah,” Marc replied, walking over to the door to put on his shoes. “Isaac,” he said, getting the other boys attention. “We were thinking about going to the beach tomorrow. Scott and you can talk specifics while were out if you want.”

“Sounds good. I was wondering when we were going to the beach,” Isaac replied as he walked into the kitchen.

Derek and Marc exited the house and entered the slick car. “Are you going to stick around today?” Marc asked as Derek pulled out of the driveway.

“I was thinking about going to Deaton’s and talking with him for a while. Do you want me to stay?”

“No,” Marc said, shaking his head. “You can go. I just wanted to know if you were going to stay. What are you going to talk to Deaton about?”

Derek’s heart stuttered for a moment and he tried to think of something. _Just wondering why I think of nothing but you all day,_ seemed to be a little bit creepy. “I was going to ask him if he had any of those herbs we were talking about the other night,” Derek said. It wasn’t a complete lie. They really did need to herbs if they were going to get Scott back for all his pranks.

“Oh, that sounds good. Be careful though, some of those herbs are very poisonous to werewolves,” Marc said with a serious face.

“I will be.” Derek nodded. 

By the time the two pulled up to John’s house, they saw the sheriff sitting on the porch waiting for the two of them. John smiled as he saw the black Camaro pulling into the driveway.

“Sorry we’re late. Scott wanted to catch Marc up on Winnie the Pooh,” Derek said climbing out of the car.

Marc smiled a little and turned to John. “Did you ever watch it?”

John smiled and nodded. He remembered watching it with Stiles when the boy was about four years old. He and his son had built a tent out of blankets, and watched the movie in the fort, eating Oreos and acting innocent when Claire walked through the door with narrow eyes at the two. “Yep, always did like that cartoon.”

“Which character’s your favorite?” Marc asked as the three of them walked up to the porch.

“Tigger,” John replied.

“Really? I like him too. What about you, Derek? Which one do you like?” Marc asked turning his attention back to Derek.

“I always liked Rabbit,” Derek replied with a sheepish smile.

“Why Rabbit?” Marc and John asked at the exact same time.

“Because… I don’t know… don’t judge me,” Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

“Well, Mr. Stilinski, what would you like me to do today?” Marc asked, looking around his porch. “If you say something as simple as dusting, I will walk off this porch right now and go back to Derek’s. I mean… I’d have to wait till Derek actually drove me home, and he could sit here and talk to you for a little while. Then I would look like nothing but a child. I guess I could always start to walk back to the house, but then it could start raining. I’m rambling again… Sorry. I get lost in my own head sometimes. Please act like I didn’t say any of that,” Marc said, wiping his hand down his face.

“Actually, I was going to say, you could help me clean kitchen.” John said, smiling and thinking about how much Marc was starting to act like Stiles again.

“Oh… well okay then.” Marc said giving a stiff nod.

“I should probably get going to see Deaton.” Derek said as he stood up straighter. “Take it easy on him, John,” Derek tossed over his shoulder as he made his way to the Camaro. “I don’t know how long I’ll be there,” Derek said as he opened the door of the car. “I’ll call and let you know.”

“Alright, see you later,” Marc called back, and waved bye, as Derek pulled out of the drive way.

John turned to Marc, and said with a sheepish smile, “Don’t freak out when you get into the house okay? I’ve been on my own for a while, and I work crazy shifts. I haven’t really had time to clean.”

Marc rolled his eyes and grinned. “It’s alright, I understand.”

As John opened the front door, Marc was a little taken back. Not because of the clutter, but because seemed… _familiar._ Marc took a look around and that itch was back. The one he couldn’t reach. _Something’s weird. I know this… Oh my God, Marc you sound like a crazy person. This is Sheriff Stilinski’s house. How in the hell would you know anything about his house?_ He asked himself as he looked around.

“I told you it was bad,” John sighed as he closed the door behind him.

“No, it’s not that bad,” Marc said looking around. It really wasn’t. His and Brad’s house was _way_ more cluttered than this.

“Alright, well, we can start on the kitchen. I don’t know what kind of cleaning supplies I have. I’ll have to take a look,” John said as he entered the kitchen, with Marc right behind him. “I have Mean Green, Lysol, and some kind of cleaner with bleach,” John said as he pulled out the cleaning material from under the sink, along with a roll of paper towels, and four cleaning rags.

“Do you have any Windex?” Marc asked while looking at the bottles of cleaner.

“I knew I was missing something…” John sighed as he leaned against one of the cabinets. “Want to run to the store and pick it up?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you want to, sure. If we’re cleaning today, we might as well get everything. I’ll stay here and start.”

“Are you sure?” John asked. He knew Marc couldn’t get into ‘Stiles’ old room. There was an old door knob on it that could be locked from the outside with an old key. When he saw Marc nodding his head he did the same and asked, “Is there anything else we need before I go?”

“Um, do you have oven cleaner?” Marc asked.

“On the list of things to get,” John nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back in like twenty minutes. Try not to do too much without me.”

“I’ll try.” Marc laughed and started to clear out the sink to do the dishes.

John hopped in the cruiser and tried to get to the store in less than ten minutes. However, when you run into every single red light on the way there, it takes about twenty minutes. Entering the store, he saw that a clerk waved him over to a small gathering of people. Someone ended up trying to rob from the store, and John had to call in a deputy to get to the scene. After he got off the phone with the deputy, he quickly called Marc and told him what had happened and that he was going to be a while.

After everything was settled at the store, he went and bought the cleaner, checked out, and hit every red light on the way home. After pulling in the drive way, he cursed with his luck, he looked on his cell phone and saw that he had been gone about an hour and fifteen minutes. Sighing, he opened the front door.

“Marc, god, sorry, buddy, everything seemed to be against me today you won’t believe…” John stopped, looking into the kitchen. Everything was sparkling. The dishes were done and put away, and the cabinets looked like they have been cleaned too. Setting the cleaner on the table, he walked further into the kitchen. Not only had Marc cleaned the outside of the fridge, but the inside as well. The floor had been swept and mopped too.

John walked into the living and saw Marc lying on the couch with his hood up. John smiled as he draped a blanket over his son and turned to the kitchen to clean the windows and oven. John was going to have a serious talk with Marc when he woke up about such a thing as too much cleaning. When he woke up, of course. For now… he would let the boy sleep off his hard work.


	51. Remembering Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Okay, so listen guys. This chapter was not read by my Beta, so there will be mistakes. She told me to post though, and then she'll read it, and send my her thoughts. When my Beta does read this chapter though, I will put up the good version. ***

_“Hi,” A small Marc said to a little boy with black curls. The boy with the black curls was sitting in a red tube slide on a playground._

_“Hi,” the little boy said as he looked up at Marc with a smile._

_***_

_“I’m gonna get you!” Small Marc yelled, running behind another little boy with black curls, and tan skin._

_“No way!” The other boy yelled back._

_After a few more moments of running, the tiny four year old Marc caught the boy he was chasing and they both fell to the ground. Giggling and laughing, the two boys fell to the grass and turned their head to the sky._

_“We go to school tomorrow,” the boy with black curls said to Marc._

_“I know, are you ready?” Marc asked turning his head to get a better look at the boy._

_“No,” said the other shaking his head to the sky. “I don’t want to go.”_

_“Why?” Marc asked turning his attention back to the sky and looking at the clouds._

_“I don’t want to go. I like playing like this. Not school.” The boy with black curls said scrunching up his nose._

_“My mommy and daddy said we have to go to school,” Marc said._

_“But school is scary!” the other yelled with wide eyes._

_“Mommy and daddy said we get to stay in school so we can meet other kids.”_

_“I don’t want to see anyone else. I only need you,” the black haired boy said turning to face Marc._

_“We’re best friends. If we meet other people, they won’t be best friends like me and you. They’ll just be friends.” Marc said to the other boy._

_“Okay,” the other boy sighed._

_“Look!” A little Marc said, pointing to the clouds. “It’s a dragon! Do you see it?”_

_“Yeah!” Scott said happily. Then he pointed his finger to the left of the dragon to another cloud and said, “look, there’s a castle!”_

_“The dragon is breathing fire around the castle to keep the princess locked up!” Marc said. Standing up, Marc ran through the grass and grabbed a small stick and waved it around. “Let’s save the princess!”_

_For what seemed like hours, Marc and Scott raced around the open field the playground sat on, and chased the dragon, that only the two of them could see._

_“Let’s go guys!” A woman yelled to the two boys, making them stop running._

_“Race you back to the table!” the other boy said quickly getting up off the ground and running to the direction of a small pavilion._

_“Cheater!” Marc yelled racing after the other boy. “Scott! I wasn’t ready!”_

_*******_

_“Did you see that!?” Marc asked, smiling._

_“That was so cool!” Scott said as the two watched a large shark on the screen swimming. “I thought only dolphins could jump!” Scott said with wide eyes as the two watched the instant replay of a great white shark jumping into the air._

_“Dolphins jump higher,” Marc said as he sat down crossed legged on the floor. “What do you want to do? It’s over.”_

_Little Scott looked around his small bedroom and pulled out two water guns. “We could have a water gun fight.” Scott said._

_“Okay!” Marc smiled and grabbed one of the guns. “Let’s go fill them up.”_

_The two boys made their way down the McCall’s stairs and ran into the kitchen. Scott pulled up a chair to the front of the sink and turned on the water. “Here, give me your gun.” Scott said reaching for Marc’s gun._

_After the two guns were filled, Scott and Marc ran out of the house, and began to spray each other with the water. Marc ducked every so often to escape from Scott’s spray and Scott would do the same._

_Marc ended up behind Melissa’s car, while Scott was on the other side. “Give up Scott!” Marc yelled at the boy._

_“Never!” Scott yelled back._

_Marc quickly ran to the corner of the car, and smiled when he saw he got Scott pinned. Screaming as he came out, Marc sprayed Scott. Scott jump and began to spray the other back. The two boys were soaked by the time they almost ran out of water._

_“Oh no,” the two heard Melissa say as she walked out of the house. “What are you two doing?” She asked placing her hand on her hip._

_Scott and Marc turned to each other and smiled at one another. Once Scott nodded his head, the two boys took off after Melissa._

_Laughing, Melissa ran through the grass, and around her house. Marc and Scott finally had her pinned in the two of them sprayed every last drop out of their guns. Melissa screamed and laughed at the same time, and smiled at the two when she saw they ran out of water. “Out of water guys?” She asked._

_The two nodded their heads._

_“Well then, I guess this wouldn’t be fair.” Melissa said pulling out the hose she had hidden behind her back. She smiled when she saw the two boy’s eyes go wide._

_“Run!!” Marc screamed and the two boys took off running. Melissa quickly put the shower setting on the hose and sprayed the two as they ran away screaming._

_*****_

_“Ouch!” Scott cried as he grabbed his elbow. His little elbow had long cuts, and grass sticking to it. “I knew we shouldn’t have come out here!” Scott cried as he sat down on the forest floor right outside his house._

_“Don’t cry Scott,” Marc said as he sat beside the boy on the forest floor. “Look, I got hurt too remember.” Marc said pointing to his own elbow._

_“It hurts!” Scott snapped and held onto his bleeding elbow._

_Marc looked from his own elbow to Scott’s then back again. “I have an idea,” Marc said and grabbed Scotts elbow gently._

_“What are you doing?” Scott asked as he watched Marc move his elbow._

_“We’re both bleeding.” Marc said with a smile on his face._

_“So?”_

_Before Marc replied he quickly squished his elbow and Scott’s together and rubbed them making Marc’s blood go into Scott’s wound, and Scott’s blood go into Marc’s wound._

_“What are you doing?” Scott asked scrunching up his nose._

_“Now we’re brother for life.” Marc replied smiling._

_********_

Marc eyes snapped open and he quickly say up. Looking around the room, he realized he was still in Mr. Stilinski’s house. Sighing, he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed them over his tired eyes.

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” John said walking into the living room.

“Sorry,” Marc winced looking around. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to rest for a little till you got back.” Marc said standing up.

“That’s alright you looked tired. You wouldn’t believe what kind of luck I was having.” John said shrugging his shoulders. “I can tell you about it later though. Are you hungry? I have lunch cooking, and I could call someone if you like.” John said as he and Marc made their way into the dining room.

Marc smiled, remembering his dream and nodded. “Can we call Scott?”

“Sure,” John said. “You want to call him, or should I call?”

“I’ll call him,” Marc said as he took a seat at the table.

“Tell him we’re having ham barbeque,” John said walking back into the kitchen.

It was three rings, before Scott picked up the phone.

_“Hello,” Scott’s voice answered._

“Hey… what are you up to?” Marc asked fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

_“Nothing right now, just got done helping my mom with the chores. Why? What’s up?”_

“I was just wondering if you would like to come over to John’s for lunch?”

_“What are we having?” Scott asked, and Marc could hear the smile on his face._

“Ham barbeque.”

_“Seriously!?” Scott asked with a now definite smile on his face. “I love the sheriff’s ham barbeque. I’ll be there in like… five minutes.”_

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” Marc said and then hung up phone. As he stood up from the table, he placed his cell phone back in his pocket and walked into the kitchen. “Do you need any help?” Marc asked looking around.

“Um… you could grab a few paper plates, and hamburger buns, and set them next to the pot here.” John said as he stirred the contents in the pot.

“I uh… I remembered something.” Marc said as he took the plates and buns to the counter. “I… I remember Scott.”

John turned to Marc with a smile on his face. “I’m so glad. Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Looking at Marc, John brought his hand up and squeezed the boys left shoulder with his right hand. “What do you remember about him?”

“Not everything. I just remember playing with him, and getting into trouble. It’s… I don’t know.” Marc sighed and leaned against the counter.

“What’s wrong?” John asked with a frown on his face.

“I just… don’t get me wrong. I love remembering Scott, but I just want to remember my mom and dad.” Marc replied looking to the floor.

“You’ll remember them in time.” John replied giving Marc a forced smile.

“Why can’t I skip all the boring parts of my life and just remember my parents? Aren’t they more important?” Marc sighed. “I… it’s frustrating.”

“I know,” John said stirring the contents of the pot. “Believe me though; you’re going to want to remember as much as you can about how much fun you had with Scott. When you finally do remember your parents though, you’ll be so happy.”

“I know,” Marc sighed.

Out of nowhere the front door burst open, making Marc jump twelve feet in the air.

Scott came tumbling through the kitchen and smiled at John stirring the ham barbeque. “Oh man,” Scott said with excitement, rubbing his hands together. “This smells better than the last time you made it. Are you using your secret barbeque sauce again?”

“Don’t I always Scott?” John smiled as the teen gave a fist pump into the air. John then turned to Marc, and saw the boy watching Scott.

Scott turned his head and noticed Marc staring at him as well. “You okay Marc?” Scott asked concerned.

Marc gulped, and slowly walked over to Scott. Lifting the sleeve of Scott’s jacket, Marc saw a small scar on Scott’s right elbow. Marc looked at Scott, who furrowed his eyebrows at Marc movements. Slowly Marc lifted his left elbow and saw his small scar on his own arm. Marc carefully squished the scars together, and smiled up at Scott. “Now were brothers for life.” Marc said the exact same way he remembered he did.

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed smiling. “You remembered!” Scott hugged Marc tight and laughed. “I can’t believe you remembered that! Oh my god!”

“Do I even want to know?” John asked with confusion.

“We were in the woods behind my house playing, and Marc was running, and rammed his elbow into the tree’s bark. Then I fell on a rock and my arm started bleeding. Then Marc squished our elbows together and said we were brother for life then.”

John scrunched his nose up and shook his head, smiling. “That’s kind of gross guys.”

“We were… what? Four?” Marc asked turning to Scott, who nodded his head. “We did weird shit together. We became blood brothers that day.” Marc said smiling.

“I shouldn’t have asked.” John sighed into the pot with exaggeration.

“What else do you remember?” Scott asked Marc.

“Um, I remember playing over at your house with you. I don’t know what were watching… something about sharks?” Marc shrugged his shoulders and continued. “Any ways, we decided it would be fun to have a water gun fight.” Marc smiled at Scott. “I clearly had you pinned.”

“I fought back!” Scott said.

“I clearly remember I pinned you against the garage door.”

“I still got you!”

Marc laughed and nodded his head. “Any ways, I remember your mom coming out, and we chased her around your house. We got her cornered at the side of the garage and then she pulled the hose out.”

“She’s evil,” Scott said with a straight face. “She got us back, bad.”

“I remember getting ready for school.” Marc said and grinned to Scott. “Chicken shit.”

“Hey! That was a scary day for me,” Scott said with a lop-sided grin.

“I remember chasing the dragon around the playground.” Marc smiled. It faded on his face though as he continued. “That’s all I remember.”

“That’s still great though man,” Scott smiled.

There was a beat of silence before John cleared his throat, “Come and eat guys.”

“Oh man, wait till you taste this. It’s so good.” Scott said grabbing a spoonful of the ham barbeque and laying on a bun.

“It’s smells good,” Marc smiled as he watched Scott licking his lips.

*************************************************************************************

While Marc, Scott and John were all eating, Derek was at Deaton’s. When he first pulled up to the vet’s work, he felt on edge. He climbed out of the car and walked into the building. “Deaton,” he called out looking around.

“Derek,” Deaton said, walking out of the back room. He nodded to Derek and gave a small smile. “Nice to see you. Where is your pack?”

“Erica and Boyd are getting ready to come to my house. Lydia and Jackson I believe are her house. Allison is out with her parents. Isaac is at my house, no doubt playing video games. Scott is at his house doing chores, and Marc is with John at the moments.” Derek said following Deaton in the back of the building.

“If I would have asked you that question last month, you would’ve said, ‘I don’t know.’” Deaton smiled.

“It’s Marc,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “Somehow, he’s bringing the pack together whether he realizes it or not.”

“That’s good to hear.” Deaton smiled and began to pull down jars from the high shelf. “Is he getting coming along fine?”

“Surprisingly… yes,” Derek nodded as he watched Deaton pull out more jars. “You would think that with everything he’s going through, he would be angry, or upset. He’s seems calm though,”

“He’s a strong young man,” Deaton nodded and turned back to face Derek, as he leaned on the metal examination table.

It was a beat of silence before Derek asked, “How did you know Marc was really Genim?”

Deaton’s eyes got wide as saucers. “Stilinski?”

“Yes,” Derek dragged out, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“You found Genim?” Deaton asked again, carefully setting the jars down on the medal examination table.

“Yeah,” Derek said again. “You said you knew at the store when we ran into you.”

Deaton shook his head left to right. “No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did,” Derek said getting agitated. “You said ‘Derek you’ve found a gem’ do you not remember?”

Deaton shook his head again and sighed. “I didn’t mean _that_.”

“Well then what did you mean?” Derek asked once again furrowing his eyebrows together.

Deaton walked around the small back room and pulled up a stool. He pushed the pull out in front of Derek, and motioned for him to take a seat. Reluctantly, Derek sat in the stool and waited for Deaton to start talking.

Deaton himself pulled up a small fold up chair and sat in front of Derek, about five feet away. “When…” Deaton began then shook his head and started over. “How old were you when your parents died?”

Derek dropped his shoulders and replied with gritted teeth. “Sixteen.”

“Do you remember your mother and father giving you the sex talk?” Deaton asked with a straight face.

Derek’s face went completely red and he rolled his eyes. “Deaton what the hell are you talking about?” He asked, angrily.

“Well…” Deaton sighed and laid his elbows on his knees. “Do you remember your mother or father telling you about mates?”

Derek thought back to all the memories he had of his mother and father, and came up short. “No.” he replied shaking his head.

Deaton nodded and sat back in his chair once again. “Every wolf has a mate. That mate keeps the wolf inside, calm. The wolf’s mate can either be another werewolf, a human, or something else entirely. A mate is… very rare. Sometimes a wolf can go its whole life and not meet its mate. It could still love… but it wouldn’t be as strong of a bond as a true mate. The one’s who do find their mate, are about one in fifty. When a wolf does meet its mate, it starts a bond that feels like no other. The bond will grow more and more to the point where it could be dangerous.”

Derek nodded slowly and furrowed his eyebrows together. “So it’s kind of like a soul mate.”

“Not ‘like’ it is. A soul mate is hard to come by, and if you do find your soul mate, you are lucky. The bond will start grow and you feel like you are complete. However, there are conditions that could make it dangerous.”

“Like what?”

“When an Alpha finds its mate, and the bond starts to grow, it feels like you’ve waited your entire life to be that one person. If something tragic were to happen to one of the mates, the other would feel its whole world had shattered.” Deaton looked the floor and a frown came across his face as he continued. “Seventy percent of all the wolves that lose their mates die the next week. The heart break is just too much.”

“What about a human mate? Do they still kill themselves?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Deaton nodded. “The bond is felt from both parties. Once that bond is broken, it seems like they couldn’t handle themselves.”

“Were my parents?” Derek asked looking into Deaton’s eyes.

“Yes they were,” Deaton nodded.

“So even if my mother or father lived through the fire, they would have died anyways?” Derek asked upset.

“No,” Deaton shook his head. “Not with you and Laura. You kids were their whole lives.”

Derek nodded his head, and gave a squinted look to Deaton. “Why are you telling me all this?”

Deaton gave another small smile and said, “Because I believe you and Genim are mates.”

*************************************************************************************

While Derek was at Deaton’s getting his mind blown apart Marc, Scott, and John all sat around the dining room table talking. Suddenly John’s cell phone started ringing. “Sheriff Stilinski. What? When? How many? Okay, let me get everything together. Bye.”

“Dude!” Scott said with wide eyes.

“What?” Marc asked looking back and forth between Scott and John.

“There’s a suspect on the loose. His buddy ran into the station with tear gas, and got him out. We have to hunt them both down now.” John ran up the stairs and yelled down to the two boys. “Scott what are you doing today?”

“Nothing!” Scott yelled back.

“Marc why don’t you go with Scott and I’ll have Derek pick you up there.”

“Sounds good to me!” Marc yelled back.

John came running down the stairs in his uniform and smiled at the two boys, “Sorry I have to leave in a rush.”

“It’s okay, thanks for your ham barbeque. It was delicious.” Marc smiled as he followed the Sheriff out of the house.

“Thank you for cleaning,” John said bumping his shoulder into Marc’s.

“Thanks for the jeep,” Marc bumped back and laughed. “Alright, go catch the guy. Save the day.”

John ran over to the cruiser and jumped in. Before he took off down the road, he rolled down the passenger window and  yelled, “See-ya later boys!”

The two boys waved to the sheriff as he drove out of sight before Scott turned back to Marc. “Well, what should we do?”

“I don’t know… what do you want to do?” Marc asked.

“Water gun fight?” Scott asked smiling.

“You’re on,” Marc laughed as he and Scott got into the car and drove to Scott’s house.

***********************************************************************************************

“Boys! What are you doing!?” Melissa shrieks as she is being chased through the yard by Marc and Scott. “Stop! I have to go to work soon!” She yelled behind her as she ran around her house.

“You just got back from work!” Scott yelled.

“I will ground you Scott!”

“Not for this!” He yelled back spraying her in the back once again with a super soaker.

Suddenly Marc was standing in front of Melissa. While Scott was chasing his mom one way around the house, Marc went the other way to surprise her. Smiling like the Grinch on Christmas, Marc pointed his super soaker and sprayed. Water hit Melissa all over, and she was running blind. After shaking the water out of her eyes, she realizes she’s trapped. She quickly turns around and looks back and forth from Marc to Scott.

“Boys, I love you both, but I swear if you spray me anymore I will lock you out of the house for the rest of the day.”

Marc and Scott turned to each other and Marc finally shrugged. “We always have Derek’s.”

Both boys quickly turned back to Melissa and sprayed till she was drenched.

“Are you two out of water?” She asked innocently.

“Run!” Marc screamed taking off across the back yard, with Scott right behind him.

Melissa sighed and dropped the hose she sneakily grabbed while the two boys were spraying her.

“You know, you’re not laughing as much as last time.” Marc said walking up to her and handing her a towel.

“Last time you two weren’t…” suddenly she snapped her head up to Marc. Opening and closing her mouth a few times she finally asked, “You remember me?”

“Not everything, but I remember you were my second mom.” Marc smiled as he and Scott dried off.

Melissa wrapped her arms around both the boys and forced the tears back. “I missed you honey.” She whispered into Marc’s ears.

“I didn’t even realize I missed you until I remembered you.” Marc then scrunched up his nose and pulled away from Melissa when he felt her loosen her hold. “That didn’t make any sense.”

“Made sense to me,” Melissa smiled and gently brought her hand up to Marc’s cheek. Clearing her throat and drying off her hair once again with the towel she made her way into the house while the two boys followed her. “What were you two going to do?” She asked slipping off her shoes.

“I was thinking about heading to the mall. Want to go?” Scott asked looking at Marc.

“Yeah, I don’t have money though.”

Scott just smiled evilly and replied, “I’ll call Jackson.”

Marc gave Scott a blank stare and huffed. “I took enough off of Jackson.” A beat of silence filled the air and Marc turned to Scott. “Do you think I could get some applications while we’re at the mall?” Marc asked curiously.

“Sure,” Scott nodded. “I’ll call Jackson anyways. He needs a bros day, and in all honesty, he and I will get you whatever you want.”

“I don’t like spending your money though.”

“Seriously dude, it’s no problem.” Scott smiled.

At that moment Melissa yawned and stretched her arms over her head. “Okay boys, I think I’m going to go bed. I had a long shift.”

“Before you go,” Marc said as she turned. She turned back around to look at Marc. “The pack and everyone are going to the beach tomorrow, do you think you’d like to come or are you working?”

Melissa smiled, “I actually have off tomorrow. I would love to come, honey.”

 “Okay,” Marc smiled back. Melissa walked up the stairs Marc made his way to the front door. “Do you think we could stop at Derek’s so I can get dry clothes?” Marc asked as he put on his shoes.

“Sure,” Scott nodded, “Let me get changed real quick, then I’ll be down,” and with that, Scott ran up the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he pulled out his phone and texted Jackson.

_Marc and I are going to the mall. Come with us. Dude! He remembered me! :) –Scott_

Almost instantly he got a text back.

_Really!? That’s great! Idiot you know every time you text me, your name pops up. Why do you always put –Scott at the end of every text?_

Scott grinned as texted back before he took of his shirt.

_To piss you off. Anyways, what are you doing? Meet me at Derek’s. We got to change clothes, and then we’re going to the mall. YOU ARE GOING WITH US! –Scott._

_I wasn’t going to argue. Does Marc want anything at the mall?_

Scott finished putting on his jeans and texted back before he walked out of his room.

_He said he doesn’t, but dude who goes to the mall just to look around? I told him if he wanted anything that we could get it for him, and he was like ‘I took enough of Jackson’s money.’ So he asked if while we’re at the mall, if he could get some job applications while we’re there. Do you mind if he does? –Scott_

Before Scott made it the bottom of the stairs he got a text.

_I told him not to worry about money! >_< no I don’t mind. I’ll meet you guys at Derek’s. Tell Marc I WILL be paying for food. _

Scott smiled widely as he put on his shoes.

_Even for me? –Scott._

_If I must. I’m leaving Lydia’s now. You better be ready by the time I get there._

_We will. See you then._

“Jackson’s going to meet us at Derek’s.” Scott said as he and Marc walked to the car. “He said he will… all capital letters by the way, be paying for food.”

Marc snickered as he ducked into the car, fastening his seat belt. “I’ll let Derek know.”

***********************************************************************************************

“What the hell makes you even think we’re mates?” Derek asked Deaton with narrowed eyes.

“Tell me Derek, do you feel protective over him?” Deaton asked with a small smile.

“Everyone is,” Derek replied in a huff. “You would too if you knew about his history.”

“I’ve seen the history in his eyes,” Deaton nodded with a frown on his face. “He was abused, in almost every way possible correct?”

“How did you know?”

Deaton took a moment to before replying, “You can tell someone’s life through their eyes. I use to see those eyes every day. ” Deaton’s eyes trailed off a little before the man shook his head and cleared his throat. “Anyways, earlier I asked you where your pack was; a month ago you would have said I don’t know. Since Genim’s been here, you seem to be closer with your pack. When I saw you at the store, you made it a point to bump shoulders with him. Your protective, and let me just take a wild guess and say that your thinking about him constantly?”

Derek dropped his head to the point where his chin was touching his chest. “I can’t be his mate.”

“Why not?”

“After everything that’s happened to him, how is he supposed to be with me? I’m a guy. If we ever…” Derek turned as red as a tomato and motioned with his hands. “You know. How is suppose to not think of all those people that took advantage.”

Deaton nodded his head and gave a small, forced smile. “I would tell you if I knew, but I don’t. The best thing I can say, is don’t take advantage of him. Let him see the real you.”

At that moment, Derek got a text from none other than Marc.

_Hey I just wanted to let you know, me, Jackson, Scott are going to the mall. I don’t know if Isaac’s still at the house, if he is, I’m inviting him too. I don’t care what Jackson says. If Isaac gives me that kicked puppy look, I’ll cave. If you’re almost done with Deaton, meet us there. If not, I’ll see you at the house. :)_

“Well Deaton, I guess we should talk business.” Derek said as he pocketed his phone.

“And what business is that?” Deaton asked standing up from the chair.

“I need some herbs that will mask scent.” Derek replied evenly.

***************************************************************************************************

“Okay, do I have time to shower quick?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “Hurry up though, I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry.” Isaac said, rolling his eyes and running up the stairs.

“Okay, while Isaac’s showering I think I’m going to try to see if I left my other shoes here,” Scott said, making his way up the stairs.

Marc grinned and thought about how long it’ll take Scott to realize that he left his other shoes on the back porch. He looked around the living room and took notice that it looked a little messy. So he started to fold the blankets that were laid across the couches, and stacking the video games, and dvd’s on the entertainment shelf. About ten minutes later, the living room was cleaned up, and the entertainment shelf was dusted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Marc was expecting Jackson. He opened the door though, and saw it was someone he never met.

“Um, hi.” Marc said watching the man warily.

“Oh hello, you must be Marc.” The man smiled.

“How…how do you know my name?” Marc asked feeling panic start in his stomach.

The man’s smile vanished and he backed up from the door a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just looking for Derek.”

“Oh,” Marc said looking behind himself toward the stairs. “He’s not here right now. He went to Dr. Deaton’s.”

“Oh, well then this was a waste of a trip,” the man sighed.

“Um, can I help you with anything?” Marc asked.

“Oh no, Derek just has one last paper to sign, and I thought I’d drop by and get him to sign it.” The man said pulling out an envelope. “Seems I only came to frighten you, and that really wasn’t part of the plan. Sorry for that. I really only meant to see Derek.”

“That’s okay,” Marc replied giving a forced smile. “Do you want to leave the paper here, I could give it to him.”

“Oh, that’s alright. I have to be in front of him when he signs it.” The man said putting the envelope back in his pocket. “I can still tell you’re a little frightened,” the man said with a small smile. “You don’t have to be I’m the judge that signed for Derek’s temporary custody of you.” The man said carefully. “He told me about your predicament.”

Marc was a little surprised. “He told you… everything?”

“Oh, please don’t be upset. Derek had to tell me. I wouldn’t have been able to allow you to stay with Derek had he not told the truth.”

“Well… no offense, but how are you sure he’s telling the truth?” Marc asked curiously.

The man took off his sunglasses and looked at Marc in the eye. “I don’t want to frighten you even more than necessary, so I’m going to warn you. I’m an alpha. I would have been able to tell if he was lying.” Just then the man showed his red eyes and in a flash, they were back to the normal blue eyes. “We werewolves tend to understand each other a little better. As soon as he told me about your situation, I had to say yes.” The man said putting on his sunglasses again.

Marc took in the information and took a deep breath. “Thank you. For signing the papers.”

The man gave a small smile and nodded. “I’m just sorry about what you lived through.”

“It’s… okay. Now. Derek… he helps.” Marc smiled.

“I’m sure he does,” the man mused. “Well, I better go hunt down Derek.” The man said stepping off the porch. “If you see Derek before I do, tell him Deucalion stopped by.” He said over his shoulder. Marc watched as he drove down the driveway and disappeared behind the trees.

“Hey, who was that?” Scott asked, stepping down the stairs. 

“Deucalion,” Marc said closing the door, “he was just looking for Derek.”

Scott nodded his head, and then turned to see Isaac coming down the stairs. “Well know all we have to do is wait for Jackson.” Isaac said smiling.

Right then Scott and Isaac heard a car coming down the driveway, skidding to a stop. “Let’s go assholes!” Jackson yelled, honking his horn.


	52. Guitar memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Just so you all know, this chapter was un-beta read because my beta is busy. Don't blame her though if the chapter is bad she's been busy and I understand how life can be stressful. Anywho... Hope you guys like it! :)

“No, no, no.” Marc said, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his best glare.

“Your glares don’t work on us. You’re too cute to be considered dangerous.” Jackson replied, while loading the cart with another sport ball. So far, Jackson has put what he called ‘essentials’ for Marc into the other two’s hands. Essentials being Baseball, Football, (Scott was holding those) Soccer, Basketball, (Isaac held those) Volleyball, and even a Frisbee. (Jackson was holding) Marc turned just in time to stop Jackson.

“No Jackson. This is good. No more.” Marc said trying to put the tennis ball back on the shelf.

“Alright fine.” Jackson replied, setting the tennis ball back on the shelf.

“Let’s go get him some gloves.” Isaac said walking to the end of isle to stand in front of the baseball gloves.

“Here, try this one on.” Scott said, tossing a glove to Marc.

“I seriously don’t need all this.” Marc said, knowing the statement was falling on deaf ears.

“Just try on the glove,” Jackson said, grinning.

As soon as Marc had his hand in the glove, he couldn’t help but feel something familiar. Something hit him all at once.

***********

_“No, I’ll come get it tomorrow.” Marc said into a phone that was too big for him to hold with one hand._

_“Are you sure? You NEVER leave your glove anywhere.” Scott’s voice came across the phone._

_“I’m sure; me and my daddy are going to the park. Just take good care of it, and keep my baseball safe too!” Marc replied into the phone._

_“I will. I’ll tell my mommy to put it on the TV.”_

_“Okay, I’ll be there. Tomorrow.” Marc said._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise,”_

_“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scott squeaky voice said over the phone._

_“Okay, bye, Scott.”_

_“Bye, Stiles,” Scott replied, and the line went dead._

_***********_

Stiles came back to himself, and looked around, remembering he was still in the store with Jackson, Scott, and Isaac.

“You okay?” Isaac asked bumping Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles turned to look at Scott, and frowned. Taking off the baseball glove, he held it in his hand and walked over to Scott. Not caring who was around staring, Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott and squeezed. “Woah, Marc, are you okay?” Scott asked, hugging Stiles back.

“Stiles.” Stiles instantly replied. He felt Scott still at his words, so he continued. “I remember my name.” He let Scott go and smiled the biggest smile, Scott has ever seen. “You kept my glove, and ball safe all this time?” Stiles asked.

“Dude,” Scott said, with a watery smile. “You were my first _best_ friend. I told you I would.”

Stiles just had to hug the doofus again. Well, for a few seconds anyways, until he realized something. Pulling away from Scott, his face went straight. “I was suppose go come get it the next day.”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded, frowning.

“I never went home.” Stiles said dropping his head.

“You’re home now,” Isaac said, draping his arm across Stiles’ shoulder.

“Permanently,” Jackson added coming to stand on the other side of Stiles.

Stiles smiled at the people surrounded by him, and looked ahead of him. “Stiles,” he said, smiling shyly. “That’s a nickname. Isn’t it? Please tell me that’s not my real name.” Stiles said turning his attention back to the group.

“It’s a good nickname,” Scott offered. “Well, at least you thought it was. You said it was _way_ better than your real name.”

“What was my real name?” he asked curiously.

Scott opened his mouth, but Jackson quickly back handed him. Scott’s mouth shut with an audible click, and he looked to Stiles with sadness. “You know we would tell you if we thought it was a good idea.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said shaking his head. “I know you guys would.” Stiles rubbed his hand over his hair to make it stand up in the front, and left it tangled in his hair for a minute. “Stiles.” He says again, while looking to the ground. “I was the one you guys were talking about it New York.”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded, tucking the Soccer ball under his left arm.

There was a beat of silence, before he continued, “I can’t wait to tell everyone I remember my name.”

“I can’t wait for you tell them either.” Jackson said, bumping his shoulder into Stiles’.

“Way better name than Marc,” Stiles replied rubbing his hands together.

“It’s very you,” Isaac agreed. “One of a kind.”

“Alright, does that glove fit?” Jackson asked pointing to the glove in Stiles hand.

“Yeah, it’s good.” He nodded.

“Alright, then let’s get out of this store, and go somewhere else.” Scott said walking to the cash register.

After everything was being checked out, Stiles felt like he was in a daze. It’s like his vision was blurry and his hearing was muted. He followed the others, just thinking about his name. He thought, _If I become Stiles again, what happens to Marc?_ It’s like there were two people in him. Stiles, someone’s lost son who wanted to go home; and Marc, Brad’s son who is broken.

“I can’t be both,” Stiles said aloud.

“What?” Isaac asked, looking at him with furrowed eye brows.

“I…” Stiles rubbed his right hand down his face and shook his head. “I can’t be both. I’m either Marc, or Stiles.”

“What do you mean?”  Scott asked, catching up to the two boys. “You are Stiles; you just had to be Marc for a while. It’s not that you’re two different people, you just had to change your name.”

“But…” Stiles began only to be cut off by Jackson.

“You’re you.” Jackson said calmly. “Just because you lived differently for a while, you’re still the same person. You’re still the same caring, loyal, loving guy that you always have been.”

He grinned at Jackson and nodded his head. “Alright,” after a beat of silence, he continued, “Where to now?”

“I don’t know,” Isaac said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he turned his attention back to Jackson, “Want to go see if they have that new game now?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, “alright, you want to come with?” Jackson asked looking over to Stiles and Scott.

“Can we just walk around?” Stiles asked Scott.

“Yeah man, we can do that.” Scott nodded. He then turned to the other two and asked, “Want to meet up later? Maybe around one or something?”

“Yeah, we’ll see you then.” Jackson nodded. Isaac gave a small wave, and the two disappeared turning the corner of the mall.

Scott slapped his hands together in front of himself and smiled. “Alright dude, where do you want to walk to?”

“How about…” Stilesarc began only to stop mid-sentence. Out of nowhere he heard a song playing in and he realized he heard it before. Straining his ears to try to hear the song better, he couldn’t help but to smile.

“You okay?” Scott asked concerned.

“Um… do you think you could tell which store that music is coming from?” He asked Scott, hopefully.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded and listened to the music. He began to walk down the escalators, until he stood in front of a small guitar store. He turned to smile at Stiles, but saw his friend was staring at an acoustic guitar in the window display. “You play?” Scott asked.

“Um, used to.” Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Who taught you how to play?” Scott asked with a crooked grin.

“Sam Martinet,” Stiles replied, turning back to face Scott.

“Was he uh… one of your dads um…friends?”

“He wasn’t…” Stiles began, and then shook his head. “He wasn’t like the others. I mean, he never…you know.” Stiles then turned back to the guitar and looked at it. “He was nice.”

“He never…touched?” Scott asked nervously.

“No. Never.” Stiles replied, shaking his head.

“Well then why did he uh… buy you?” Scott asked carefully.

“He knew what my dad was doing. I mean, he didn’t know for sure until he threatened to call the cops. My dad said he could have for an entire day. I guess Sam said okay, just so he could talk to me first. I talked him out of calling them though.”

***************************************************************************************

Stiles watched his father disappear down the apartment buildings hallway and then turned to warily watch the man in front of him. Sam was older mid-to-late forties. Stiles watched Sam wiped at his eyes, and then turned to look at Stiles. Sam’s smile was forced, and small. As the older man opened the door to his apartment, and began to walk inside, he turned back to Stiles. “My names Sam.”

Stiles walked in behind Sam, and shut the door behind him. Looking around the apartment, Stiles could see the guy wasn’t very organized. Newspapers were piled up on the coffee table, and clothes were all thrown onto the back of the couch. “Sorry about the mess, I didn’t actually think before the deal with your um… dad happened.” Sam pointed the kitchen with his thumb over his shoulder and asked, “I know this is going to sound really confusing right now, but I don’t want to do what the other men do.” At Stiles confused look, Sam continued, “I think I got some Little Debbies in the cupboard. Come on; let’s get you a snack or something while we talk.” Sam walked into the kitchen, and wasn’t surprised when Stiles stayed in the living room. Instead of pushing the little guy to come into the kitchen to talk, he ended up just grabbing a fudge brownie, and a small glass of milk, and walking into the living room.

“Here, have some of this.” Sam said handing Stiles the brownie and milk. When Stiles grabbed the brownie he looked unsure what to do with it at first, but Sam waited patiently as the boy carefully opened the bag, and began eating the brownie. “I just want to ask you a few questions okay?” Sam said looking at Stiles.

“How old are you?” Sam asked, and almost cried when he saw Stiles hold up nine fingers. Trying to keep his head clear, Sam continued with his questions. “Does your daddy give you to other people?” Stiles dropped his gaze to the floor, and took a tiny bite of brownie before slowly nodding his head. “Do those people… do they touch you?” Sam asked trying to keep his voice level. When Stiles nodded slowly again, Sam felt anger. He kept in check though as he calmly told Stiles. “I’m going to call the police, so when the officers show up, don’t be scared okay?”

At that comment Stiles dropped the brownie and began to quickly shake his head. “No,” he said, voice cracking. “Don’t do that.” Stiles said with tears in his eyes. “Last time they did that, he got out anyways because he knows Tom. He took me from that nice lady, and said next time he would kill me.” Stiles cried, then ran over to Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “Please, don’t make him mad again.”

“It’s okay,” Sam tried to sooth. “It’s okay, he won’t get out of jail.”

“He did last time, Tom got him out.” Stiles sniffled. “He hurt that lady too.”

“What lady? Buddy, what are you talking about?” Sam asked sitting on the couch, while he set Stiles down on top of the coffee table.

“The lady who called last time,” Stiles cried shutting his eyes tight. “When he got out, he had someone hurt her.”

“Is she okay?” Sam asked.

“She’s in a comma.” Marc said trying to calm his breathing down.

“You mean a coma?” Sam asked. When he saw Stiles nodded his head, he took a deep breath and tried to convince the child again. “Nothing bad will happen. You’ll be safe, and they’ll find you a nice house to stay at…”

“He’ll hurt you too!” Stiles said, cutting off Sam. “Please, he’ll hurt you too. Tom’s a cop, and he’s a bad cop. He’ll just let my dad get out anyways.”

Sam was torn he wanted to save the child, but if what Stiles was saying was true, he didn’t want to risk the child’s life. “Do you remember the cop’s last name?” Sam asked hopingly.

Stiles shook his head, and began biting his lip. “Dad’ll get out again. He always gets out. He finds a bad cop, and becomes friends with them. Then the cops let him out if he does something bad, because dad let’s them have me.”

Sam felt a pang in his chest and asked very carefully, “How many people touched you?”

Stiles shoulders tensed and he whispered, “I don’t know… ten?”

Sam took a deep breath and asked, “What if I take you somewhere far away and take you to the police there? They wouldn’t know your dad, and they would help.” Sam tried.

Stiles head snapped up and he shook it hard. “Please, don’t take me away. He’ll find me. Then he’ll be mad, and you would get hurt. He knows a lot of people. They’ll just take me back again.” Stiles pleaded with tears in his eyes.

Sam sighed and rubbed his head. “Well, I want to help you. It’s not right for your dad to do that to you.”

Stiles dropped his head to the point where his chin was touching his chest. “I know.”

“What can I do to help?” Sam asked pleadingly.

“Buy me,” Stiles replied in a whisper. “He won’t get mad if you buy me sometimes.”

Sam heart tugged and he nodded his head. “If I give you a hug, will it make you uncomfortable?” Sam asked ducking his head, trying to look Stiles in the eye.

Stiles didn’t answer; instead he quickly wrapped his arms under Sam’s arms and clung on tightly. Sam, slowly raised his arms, to hug the small child back, and hug Stiles tightly. Stiles cried on Sam’s shirt, but Sam didn’t mind. He just clung onto the boy, and let him let it out.

After a few minutes of hugging, Stiles let his arms drop and wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry.” Stiles said looking at the wet fabric on Sam’s shirt.

“It’s alright buddy, I don’t mind.” Sam assured. He gave Stiles’ shoulder a small squeeze before silence fell on the two. “You want something to drink?” Sam asked as he stood up.

Stiles nodded his head and watched as Sam walked into the kitchen. While Sam was pouring some Apple Juice into a cup, Stiles looked around the apartment. There were all kinds of posters, and pictures on the wall. Walking up to a small picture, he saw it was a younger looking Sam, shaking a man’s hand.

“That’s John Bon Jovi.” Sam said, walking into the living room, noticing Stiles looking at a picture. “One of the best,” he said handing Stiles the Apple Juice.

“Where is that?” Stiles asked, looking at the Apple Juice.

Sam noticed him looking at the Apple Juice in concern, and frowned. “That’s in Cleveland, Ohio,” Sam said. “Hang on,” he continued walking back into the kitchen, only to return with an unopened can of Mountain Dew.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, cracking the can open and taking a small sip. “Were you at a concert?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “I got backstage passes, and Jon came out, and introduced himself.”

“What songs does he sing?” Stiles asked looking around the room.

“Oh man,” Sam sighed. “You’ve never heard of the legendary John Bon Jovi?” Sam gaped.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Is he good?”

“We have to fix this.” Sam concluded, nodding his head, and walking over to a large radio. “Here, listen to this.” John said, playing a song.

The song began playing, and Stiles smiled as Sam began banging his head.  As the song played on, Sam got more and more into the song. He turned to look at Stiles and yelled over the loud music, “here comes the best part!” As the song continued, Sam sang, very loud, and very off key. “I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted dead or alive! Wanted dead or alive!”

Stiles giggled as Sam threw a punch in the air and then began to play an invisible guitar. When the song ended, Sam turned off the stereo and turned to Stiles, who was still smiling. “Glad I could entertain you.” Sam grinned.

Stiles looked around the apartment, and saw a guitar sitting in the corner of the room. “Are you any good?” Stiles asked pointing to the guitar.

“Well, I’m not saying I’m kick ass, but I do okay.” Sam watched at Stiles looked at the guitar with awe. “You want to learn to play?” Sam asked picking up the guitar.

“I might break it,” Stiles said, looking to the floor.

“It’ll be alright. If I haven’t broken it, then you sure as hell won’t break it.” Sam said, trying to convince Stiles.

“I might be bad,” Stiles countered.

“That’s why you need to practice.” Sam said sitting the guitar on his lap.

“I won’t see you all the time.” Stiles replied.

“I’ll make sure you can come over here as much as you can.” Sam said. He motioned for Stiles to take a seat on the coffee table right in front of himself, and the guitar. Once Stiles was sitting, he placed his hand on the neck of the guitar and said, “The first thing everyone should do before playing a guitar, is tuning it.” Sam said. He pulled the pick out of the strings on the guitar neck, and strummed all the strings at once. “See? Sounds good right now.”

Stiles watched in awe and asked, “What’s next?”

“We’ll then you need to learn cords.” Sam placed his left hand on the neck of the guitar, and placed his middle finger on the bottom string, and his thumb on his top string. “This is one of the easiest cords. It’s a G cord.” Sam brought the pick, gently across the strings to make the guitar play.

Sam handed Stiles the guitar and smiled, “here, you try.”

Stiles placed his hands on the guitar and strummed the cords just like Sam. Sam’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Damn kid, you’re good. Let’s show you what a C cord is.”

***********************************************************************************************

“He kind of let me escape that hell hole.” Stiles finished with a smile.

“What happened?” Scott asked after a moment of silence.

“Dad moved. We were living in Williamsport Pennsylvania at that time. After about three and a half years, my dad said we had to move. I never saw him again.” Stiles said looking to the floor.

After another beat of silence, Scott pointed to the stores doors. “Want to go check it out?”

Stiles nodded, “Sure.”

The two walked into the store and looked all around to the many different instruments hanging up, and in cases. “wow,” Stiles said with wide eyes.

“Hello,” an older woman said walking over to the two. “Can I help you with something, or are you just looking around?”

“We’re just looking around.” Stiles replied, with a kind smile.

“Okay, well if you need anything, just come up to the front desk and I’ll help you.” She said flicking her blonde hair behind her ear.

“Thank you,” Scott replied, and followed Stiles over to the acoustic guitars hanging on the wall.

Stiles gently ran his hands over the strings of a few guitars and smiled wide as he came upon a guitar that reminded him of the one Sam had. Not paying too much attention to Scott, he didn’t notice the other boy pulled out his phone and texting.

 _Dude, I know what we can buy Stiles, that he would actually_ want _. –Scott_

Making sure Stiles was still looking at the guitars; he got a text back from Isaac.

_Seriously? What is it? Well meet you and get it._

_It’s a guitar, apparently he can play. –Scott_

_Really? Alright, are you at the music shop thing on the first floor near Auntie Ann’s?_

_Yeah hurry up! –Scott_

Scott put his phone back in his pocket, and walked to the left of Stiles as he continued to study the guitars. “Want to test it out?” Scott asked pointing to the guitar Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of.

“Are we allowed?” Stiles asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah man, hang on one second,” Scott said. He walked up to the front desk and pointed over his shoulder to Stiles. “Can he test out that guitar? Me and my friends are going to buy him one, but he doesn’t know it yet.”

The older woman smiled a perfect white smile at Scott. “Aw, you guys are so sweet to do that. Yeah you can test out the guitars; I just have to unlock the case.” She twirled the key in her hand and walked behind Scott over to Stiles. “You can play it, see if it fits your needs.” She said unlocking the case and grabbing the guitar. She handed it to Stiles, who smiled the size of Texas.

“Thank you so much,” Stiles said as he held up the guitar.

“No problem sweetheart. Here,” she grabbed a stool from the other side of the store and dragged it over to Stiles. “Have a seat, and here’s a pick.” She pulled out a guitar pick from her pocket and handed it to him. When Stiles sat down, she said, “test it out, if doesn’t feel right, I can get you another one.”

Stiles strummed the guitar and heard it was just a little out of tune. Fixing the problem right away, just like Sam taught him to, he strummed the guitar again and it sounded perfect. “This is fine, thank you.” Stiles said as he got more comfortable sitting on the stool.

“Okay, have fun.” She said walking back to the front of the store.

Stiles turned to Scott, who was grinning at him and he began to fidget. “I… This may suck. I haven’t played since I was thirteen.” Stiles warned.

“Dude, it’s fine,” Scott said waving him off. “Just take your time.”

Stiles took a deep breath, and cleared his mind. Sam taught him another trick. _If your ever performing in front of someone and feel nervous, just clear your mind and picture yourself sitting right here with me._

Stiles did just that. He closed his eyes and began to strum a few cords on the guitar. He went through all the cords first, and smiled when he remembered them all. After a few moments of him going through the cords, he began to play a song Sam taught him.

Strumming the cords he felt himself relax as he continued to play. He was still too nervous to look up and look at Scott, so instead he kept his eyes fixed to the floor. Playing the song, he relaxed more and more, and felt as if a weight was being taken off his shoulder. When he began to fade the ending of the song, he suddenly heard people clapping. Snapping his head up, he saw Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and four or five other people he didn’t know smiling.

“Dude,” Scott said with a huge smile, “You just played Wanted Dead or Alive perfectly.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and replied quietly, “I had a good teacher who was a Jon Bon Jovi nut.”

“That was amazing,” Isaac agreed.

“Nicely done,” Jackson said grinning. “You got some real talent.”

Stiles beamed at the compliments. “You think so?” he asked Jackson.

“You’re amazing,” Jackson nodded. “Do you like that guitar? Does it feel comfortable?”

“Um,” Stiles nodded with confusion. “Yeah… why?”

“Alright,” Jackson nodded. “We’ll take it.” Jackson yelled to the woman behind the front counter as he pointed to the guitar Stiles was holding.

“What!? No!” Stiles replied with utter shock in his face. “You guys, this guitar is two hundred and fifty dollars! I was just… I don’t want it.” Stiles said panicking as the worker walked over to them.

“You’re lying, your heart skipped a beat.” Isaac informed, whispering only loud enough for Stiles and the other wolves to hear.

“Quit using your freaky wolfy powers. That’s not fair.” Stiles said trying to keep his voice calm.

“We’re getting it for you,” Jackson said carefully grabbing the guitar out of Stiles hands and handing to the woman who just now got over to them. “We’ll take this, and a case for it.” Jackson said handing her the guitar.

“Oh my god,” Stiles sighed as he stood up off the stool. “This isn’t fair.”

“It’s a present,” Scott said. “A welcome home present,” Scott nodded to Stiles.

“It’s too much,” Stiles tried again.

“You like playing, and you’re good. If it makes you happy, nothing is too much,” Isaac said, patting Stiles on the shoulder.

Stiles hugged Isaac first, and then Scott and Jackson was last. “I really don’t know what to say.” He said turning his head to see the woman placing the guitar in a black case.

“Believe me Stiles, you don’t have to say anything.” Jackson said smiling. “Let’s go get your guitar.”

The boys all walked up to the front desk and waited patiently as the woman got everything checked out. After telling them the total for both guitar and case, Jackson handed her his credit card, and Scott and Isaac paid their third.

“Are you guys hiring here?” Stiles asked as she slid the card.

She smiled up to Stiles and nodded. “We’re looking for clerks, are you interested?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“As long as you get your working papers, and fill out an application, then we could review everything.” She held out her hand, “My names Cindy.”

“Stiles,” he replied shaking her hand.

She finished checking out the guitar and when she handed Stiles the case with the guitar in it, she whispered, “You are really good.”

Stiles smiled and nodded, “Thank you.”

“If you get your things together before we hire someone, I’ll put a word in with the manager.”  

“Really?” Stiles asked, still smiling.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, as Cindy handed him an application. He turned to see the other three standing in the doorway of the store, and turned back to Cindy. “I got to go, thank you so much.”

“See you later!” She yelled after him.

Stiles walked up to the other three and smiled, “Thanks you guys. This…” he held out his guitar, “is the best thing I’ve ever gotten.”

“No problem man,” Scott said, grinning. “You want to go home? We’ve been here for hours and Erica just texted me and said she and Boyd are going to Derek’s now.”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” Stiles said. “Should we pick up some food for everyone?” Stiles asked.

“Sure, maybe text Derek to see if he wants anything specific.” Isaac said.

Stiles pulled out his phone and quickly texted Derek.

_Hey, we just got done at the mall and we wanted to get some food. Do you want anything specific?_

Stiles held onto his phone in his left hand as he carried the guitar in his right. He followed Scott, and Isaac who were ahead of him and Jackson. His phone vibrated again and he grinned.

_Okay, I’m just getting back from Deaton’s now. And we can get anything other than pizza._

“He said to get anything other than pizza.” Stiles informed the others as they made their way to Jackson’s car in the parking lot.

“How about yummy Japan?” Jackson suggested.

 _Yummy Japan?_ Stiles texted Derek.

_Sounds good to me. See you guys soon._

“Alright that works,” Stiles said, as he set his guitar in the trunk of Jackson’s car. “What all do they have their?

“They have chicken teriyaki with some kind of secret sauce. They have a couple other things. You’ll see the menu.” Isaac replied getting comfortable in the back of the Porche. Scott climbed in after Isaac, and flipped the seat up so Stiles could get the front seat.

“Thanks again guys for the guitar and case,” Stiles said as they left the parking lot.

“Anytime, seriously,” Jackson said looking up and down the road for traffic. “I’m glad we could get you something you liked.” Jackson turned to the radio and turned up the volume.

Once a commercial came on the radio, Stiles asked, “Do you guys mind if I see what’s on the other stations?”

“No man, go ahead,” Scott said from the back seat.

Flipping through the channels, he found a station playing a song that caught his attention. “Hey, I know this song,” Stiles beamed turning the radio up a few more notches. “Sam liked this song.”

“It’s a good song,” Isaac nodded.

Out of nowhere Scott gasped, “Turn it up man!” Stiles obliged and turned it up a few more notches. “CARRY ON MY WAYWARDS SON! THERE’LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE! LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST! DON’T YOU CRY NO MORE!”

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP!” Both Isaac and Jackson yelled, while Isaac swatted the back of Scott’s head.

“Rude,” Scott said, rubbing the back of his head. “Don’t be jealous because I can sing.”

“You weren’t singing, you were screeching.” Stiles said, grinning from the front seat.

“You’re turning against me too!?” Scott yelled, looking at Stiles with his mouth a gape.

“I’m Switzerland, from now on.” Stiles replied, looking to all the boys in the car.

“No, now you have to choose a side.” Scott said. “If you’re on Isaac and Jackson’s side, then that means I’ll be all by myself with no one to talk to…”

“The grey zone,” Stiles said before Scott could finish.

“But myself, and then I’ll start to go crazy. If I start to go crazy, I’ll end up not being able to control the wolf.” Scott finished. When he turned to face Stiles again, he saw Stiles shaking his head at him and leaned back in the seat. “You wouldn’t like the wolf if he came out. Especially if I go crazy. He’ll be a total douche.”

“Thank God we’re here.” Isaac said as Jackson pulled into the parking lot of Yummy Japan.

As the boys all made their way into the small restaurant, Stiles eyes looked up at the menu hanging above the counter.

“We’ll have three of the broccoli specials, a spicy teriyaki, a mild teriyaki, and three teriyaki meals with the secret sauce, and with extra chicken.” Jackson  said as soon as the man asked what they wanted. “Stiles what do you want?” Jackson asked, turning to Stiles.

“The broccoli special looks good,” Stiles replied, and once he decided that he was getting that, he turned to Jackson and nodded his head.

“And make that another broccoli special.” Jackson said, handing the man behind the counter the money he got off of Isaac and Scott.

“Oh Jackson I love it when you get our orders just right,” Scott said, holding onto Jacksons arm, and batting his eyelashes.

“Get off,” Jackson said, smiling as he shook Scott off his arm. “It’s not that heard to order from here. We all get the same thing every single time.” Jackson said rolling his eyes, as he waited for the food.

“Not true, I got a mild teriyaki once instead of the secret sauce one.” Isaac said, trying to prove Jackson wrong.

“You hated it though,” Scott reminded Isaac.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, and leaned in to whisper to Stiles. “I don’t like spicy food. I thought if I got mild, then it wouldn’t be hot.” He then shook his head and spoke a little louder. “Yummy Japan’s _mild_ , is like freaking jalapeño hot sauce.”

 “It’s not,” Scott said, butting into their conversation. “It’s just got a little zap to it.”

“Yeah, like freaking lighting,” Isaac replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “The broccoli special is good though,” Isaac said, turning back to look at Stiles. “Allison, Lydia, and Boyd are the ones who eat it all the time though.”

“Boyd?” Stiles asked with a grin. “I thought just the girls would eat it. What does Erica have?”

“The special sauce with extra meat.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Should’ve known.”

“Food’s here,” Scott said, taking two bags off the counter, and carrying them out the door, while Isaac grabbed the other two bags. Stiles stuck back with Jackson as he handed the man an extra ten bucks for a box of twenty fortune cookies. Then the two joined Isaac and Scott in the car, and drove off to Derek’s.

*************************************************************************************

***************

“Finally what took you guys so long?” Lydia asked as she walked out to the car to help the boys carry in the shopping bags.

“We said we’d be here soon,” Scott said, as he jumped out of the back of the car.

“Soon wasn’t soon enough,” Lydia replied.

“Hey guys,” Stiles said as he saw Derek, Allison, Boyd and Erica, coming to the car.

“Hey,” they all replied at once. “Did you guys fun?” Derek asked.

“Actually, we had a great day.” Scott said, and turned to put his arm across Stiles shoulder. “Tell them what you found out today.” Scott said, smiling.

“My name is Stiles,” he said, copying Scott’s actions, and smiled.

The rest of the group turned to look at Stiles with wide eyes. “That’s great hun,” Lydia said, hugging him. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Stiles replied. He then released Lydia to turn to the others as well and said, “I don’t… I mean, I remember hearing people call me Stiles, but I still don’t remember my parents, and I know Stiles wasn’t my real name, but…” he trailed off and sighed, as rubbed a hand through his hair. “It’s still fuzzy.”

Derek ducked his head a little to grab Stiles attention. Once the teen looked at him, Derek walked over to him, and gave him a hug. “Welcome home Stiles.”

Stiles carefully hugged him back and nodded, “Thanks.”

“Um guys,” Boyd’s voice said to all of them. Stiles and Derek broke apart, to look at the other. “Why is there a guitar in the trunk?” Boyd asked, holding open the trunk lid.

Stiles grinned, and raised his hand in the air; shyly he said “That’s mine.”


	53. The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I just couldn't decide where to stop for this chapter! Hope you guys don't mind the ending. It sucks, but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer! Also... about the post office thing? I have absolutely no idea how much it would cost. I did it from my town in PA to LA, CA and that's what the price was here. So... Yeah... ENJOY!!!

“I didn’t know you knew how to play,” Allison said as she put a piece of broccoli to her mouth.

The entire pack came into the house to eat, and all sat around the living room with their food. Erica and Lydia took residence on the floor, setting their food on the coffee table, while their backs were against Stiles, and Scott’s legs. Boyd, Lydia, Derek, and Jackson took a seat on the large white couch. Isaac was sitting on the ground on the other side of the coffee table, across from Erica and Allison.

“I haven’t played in a while,” Stiles replied shrugging his shoulders.

“He’s really good though,” Isaac said as he took a sip of Pepsi. “He played Wanted Dead or Alive when we were at the mall.”

“Maybe you could play a song for us when you’re done eating?” Erica asked craning her head to the left to look at Stiles.

“Sure,” Stiles mumbled.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to sweetie.” Allison said, patting her hand on his shoe.

“No,” Stiles replied. “I just… don’t laugh at me if I mess up okay?”

“We wouldn’t laugh,” Erica said seriously. “I don’t laugh at people who mess up at things I can’t even do. That goes for everyone.”

“Alright,” Stiles nodded.

“Think you could teach me how to play?” Derek asked curiously.

Stiles head snapped up and stared at Derek. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “My dad used to play. Said he was going to teach me but…” he trailed off.

Stiles nodded his head. “I can teach you what I know. Sam taught me all the cords and stuff, but he was a better teacher than me.”

“Its fine,” Derek said waving him off.

Stiles nodded, and a comfortable silence fell on the group. After a few minutes, he finally announced, “Okay, I can’t eat another bite.” He closed the lid of the Styrofoam container.

“Me either,” Isaac said, closing the lid on his container as well.  He stood up, and reached his hand to Stiles’ container. “I’ll put it in the fridge for you, so you can eat it later. I’ll write your name on yours.” Isaac said, as Stiles handed him the container.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Isaac nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. When he returned, Stiles was kneeling in front of his guitar case, carefully grabbing the guitar out.

“I can play now if that’s alright,” Stiles said, turning to everyone. They all smiled, and he grabbed the foot stool, and sat down, adjusting the guitar. Strumming it, he made sure it sounded good before thinking of a song to play. “All right, I heard this song play like… last year, and I don’t really know how to _exactly_ play it, so it’ll take me a minute to get it together.”

“Take your time, we’re not rushing you,” Boyd said, taking another bite of his food.

Strumming the guitar several different ways, he listened to the music just like Sam taught him to, and thought of the song. It was a nice song. It wasn’t too soft, and wasn’t too hard. It wasn’t too complicated for him either. Taking a deep breath, he played. Keeping his eyes on the carpet of the living room floor, he didn’t look up. As he continued to play, he thought of Sam.

The older man was nice, and kind. Stiles thought of what he would look like now. He was just turning gray when he left, and Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if his dark brown hair was more gray than brown. Sam’s laugh lines were probably deeper too. _The old man’s still probably rocking._ Stiles thought, and grinned.

Focusing on the song again, he began to pick up speed a little and smiled when he strummed the last cord. Lifting his head, he saw everyone smiling and clapping.

“Nice choice for a song,” Lydia grinned, and then immediately turned to her left to look at Jackson.

“What song was it? I didn’t recognize it, but it sounded beautiful.” Allison said in a soft voice, smiling.

“It’s called Easy, by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield.” Scott replied nonchalantly, looking into his food to eat another piece of chicken. When Scott looked up, everyone was looking at him. “What?”

“How do you know that song?” Lydia asked, shocked.

“I have a wide variety of music thank you very much,” he said with narrowed eyes.

“I never heard of it,” Erica said.

“I heard it like last year; it’s a pretty good song.” Stiles said as he picked the strings of the guitar again.

“That’s the song that made me tell Jackson that I still loved him when we broke up,” Lydia smiled.

“And I told you I felt the same way,” he said, standing up and walking over to sit beside her on the couch. He laid his arm across her shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

Out of nowhere Isaac made a gagging noise, and Stiles turned to see him pointing a finger to his mouth.

“Shut up,” Jackson said, glaring.

“All of you be quiet,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “Who taught you how to play?” Derek asked Stiles again.

“Um… Sam Martinet,” Stiles replied warily. “Why?”

“Did he.... he didn't hurt you... did he?” Derek asked softly.

“No he… he was really nice. He even tried to call the police.” Stiles replied, looking to the ground again.

“Why didn’t he?” Boyd asked curiously.

“I told him not to. Last time someone called the cops they got hurt. Brad used to get to know the crooked cops that worked around the area we lived, and if he ever got into trouble they would get him out of it. All they had to do was say that they were on the case, they’d show up tell my dad what happened, then tell the station that it was just a false alarm, or it wasn't what the witness thought it was. So I told Sam it would be a waste.”

“I’m sorry,” Lydia frowned.

“It’s alright,” Stiles said, turning his attention back to the group. “I had Sam.” After a beat of silence when no one said anything, Stiles grinned. “Wish I could see the old man again, you know? Tell him thanks. I probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.” Stiles said as he strummed the guitar.

“Do you remember his address?” Erica asked, taking a bite of her broccoli. Stiles nodded. “You could write a letter.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment before sighing. “I wouldn’t even know what to say.”

“Just speak from the heart.” Allison said shyly.

“What if he moved?” Stiles asked looking to his lap.

“Then we find another way of contacting him,” Boyd answered.

“What if he’s dead?” Stiles asked again. When no one said anything he sighed, “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Isaac said, reassuring him. “Why don’t you just write down what you would say to him if he was sitting right here with us, and when you’re comfortable enough, you can send it.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment. He smiled, but you could tell it was sad. He looked around the room, and asked, “Does anyone have paper, I could use? And a pen?”

“Come on,” Lydia said, as she stood up. “I can give you what you need.”

Stiles stood up from the stool, and walked over to the guitar case, and laid the guitar inside. “Can I take this up to my room?” he asked, looking behind him at everyone.

“Dude it’s _yours._ Yeah you can take it,” Scott replied smiling.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” He said, giving a small wave as he followed Lydia up the stairs.

“Later,” everyone replied.

As he walked into his room, he carefully laid the guitar in the corner of the room. When Lydia walked in, she had an entire notebook, a pen and pencil. “Here you go sweetie,” she said, laying the paper on top of the desk.

“Thank you Lydia,” he replied.

“Your welcome,” she replied, turning to walk out of the room. She stood in the door way a few seconds before turning back around to look at Stiles. “Are you okay?” she asked, twirling her hair between her fingers.

Stiles, who just sat down in the chair in front of his desk, turned to look at her. He nodded his head. “I’m fine,” he answered.

Lydia slowly walked back into the room, and sat on the edge of his bed. “I don’t have to be a werewolf to tell your not telling the truth.” She said, and carefully reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. “You can tell me what’s wrong.”

Stiles looked to his open door, and then turned back to Lydia, and whispered. “Can the others hear me?”

She smiled, and stood up from the bed, to shut his bedroom door. “Now they can’t.” She said. “Derek made the bedrooms sound proof.”

Stiles let the information sink in, and nodded. “Good to know.”

She took a seat on the edge of his bed again, and said. “You know, you can tell me anything, right?”

Stiles nodded. “I know.” He took a few seconds to take a deep breath and finally asked. “Is it weird if I say I don’t know who I am?”

Lydia frowned and carefully took his hands into hers. “You’re you honey.”

“My entire life is a lie,” he finally said. “I don’t know who I am. I didn’t even know my name till today. And it’s not even my real name. It’s a nickname.” He dropped his head till his chin met his chest.

Lydia squeezed his hands just tightly and replied, “You feel cheated.” She said, and nodded to him. “Anyone who would be in your situation would, but sweetie you can’t let it define you.”

“I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.” He answered. “Everything that’s happening right now, you guys helping me and stuff… I don’t know. It just puts me on edge. Like something bad is going to happen soon.”

Lydia frowned a bit and ducked her own head, trying to get Stiles to look her in the eye. “Sweetie, you know that nothing can get you now, right? I won’t let that happen. Neither will Derek, or Scott. The entire pack will be here with you. So will Mr. Stilinski, the Argents, and Melissa. All those people want what’s best for you, and they will let nothing, _nothing,_ happen to you again.”

Stiles, still not looking at Lydia, sighed. “I don’t want them to protect from everything Lydia. You guys can’t protect me from _everything_. I just…” he trailed off.

“What?”

“I want you guys to stop treating me as if I’m made of glass,” he finally sighed with glassy eyes. “I’m not weak.”

“We know that,” Lydia nodded. “Your far from weak, your actually one of the bravest people I know.”

Stiles gave a small smirk, but it was forced. “Do... do you think I could talk to someone outside of the pack?” he asked in a whisper.

“You mean counseling?” Lydia asked. “Stiles, I want nothing more than that. I even know a certain guidance counselor that you could talk to about everything. Even the pack.”

Stiles finally did look at Lydia with wide eyes. “The pack?”

Lydia nodded with a smile. “She knows about everything that’s happened to everyone so you could tell her exactly how you’re feeling.”

“Is… would she help me sort some stuff out?”

“She’s the best at what she does,” Lydia nodded. “When I found out about everything, she actually found me, and told me that she knew about Jackson. We set up appointments, and I still like to see her every once in a while when things get tough.”

Stiles nodded and gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I could tell her that you would like to set up an appointment. We could make it for the day after tomorrow. Is that okay with you?”

“That’s good for me,” he nodded.

Lydia nodded sharply once, and stood up. “I’ll just call her now then and you can write to Sam.”

“Thank you,” he said smiling. As he watched Lydia walk out of his room, he turned back to the desk, and looked at the paper and pen. He had no idea what he was going to say. Carefully grabbing a piece of paper from the stack Lydia brought, he placed it on the desk directly in front of him, and began to write whatever came to mind.

_Dear Sam,_

_Hi. Um… it’s Marc? I don’t know if you remember me, or if you moved or something. I was your neighbor a few years ago? If you don’t remember me this is going to be an incredibly awkward and confusing letter. You helped me with my dad? He… he wasn’t a nice guy. His name was Brad? Does that ring any bells? Anyways, you taught me how to play guitar and stuff, and you helped me through a lot of stuff. I’m not living with my dad anymore._

_He… sold me to this one guy, Justin. He was a total dick. Anyways, Justin thought he’d get some money by selling me to this other guy. Adrian. I hated that. It was the two longest weeks of my life. I really thought about dying Sam. That’s what scares me. I still have nightmares about that. Sometimes I still think about dying._

_I’m getting off topic. Anyways, I ran away from him, and I was in New York City. Did you ever go there? It’s freaking ridiculous. So I ended up walking around for a few hours before I got hungry. So I went into this little convenient store, and that’s where I met Derek. He could tell something was wrong, and he took back to his hotel room and fed me, and introduced me to his friends. I was freaking out at first, but then I realized they wouldn’t hurt me. After I called my dad, and told the others about what had happened, they convinced me to stay with them._

_There really nice. So to just sum it up, my dad was even worse than we thought. Sam, he’s not even my real dad. I came back with Derek and everyone and I started to remember things. My dad kidnapped me when I was little. I’m actually from Beacon Hills California, and my names not Marc, its Stiles. Well Stiles isn’t even my real name, it’s just a nickname. When Derek and everyone took me to Beacon Hills, I remembered that that was my actual home where my real parents lived._

_I met some new friends. (You were my best friend, but these people are more my age) Anyways, Derek let me stay at his house until I remember my parents. I remember my name, and everything my dad to brainwash me into thinking that he was my dad, but I still can’t remember my parents._

_Anyways, what I really wanted to say was thank you. If it wasn’t for you helping me for all those years, I wouldn’t be here today. You saved me, Sam Martinet and I really miss you. If you get this, and you remember me, my phone number is 555-3215. You don’t have to call if you don’t want to; I just thought it would be nice if I could actually talk to you again. Even if it’s over the phone.  If you don’t want to talk though, just make sure you take care of yourself, okay old man? You’re not as young as you used to be._

_  
_

  _Stiles or Marc or whatever._

 

Stiles sighed as he re-read the letter. Finding it was suitable enough; he folded the letter in three and stuck in the envelope Lydia brought in for him. He carefully wrote out Sam’s address on the center of the paper and then Derek’s home address in the corner. Lastly, he put the stamp on the other corner of the envelope and smiled as he walked out of the room.

Coming down the stairs, he looked around the living room for Derek, but he saw Boyd. “Hey,” he said, walking up to Boyd, holding the envelope in his hand.

“Hey,” Boyd replied. “You wrote the letter?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “How long do you think it will take before Sam gets it?”

“I’m not sure,” Boyd said, shrugging his shoulders. “I think we could get it delivered faster if you wanted? I think all we would have to do is go down to the post office and tell them it’s priority mail.”

“Alright,” Stiles smiled. “Thank you Boyd.”

“Anytime, we could head to the post office now if you wanted? I don’t think they close till 5.”

“Do you want to bring Erica?” Stiles asked, grabbing his shoes.

“Yeah, we can.” Boyd nodded. “I’ll go hunt her down now.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, and kneeled down to slip his shoes on. “I’ll tell Derek where we’re going.”

Boyd nodded once, and descended the stairs in search for Erica, while Stiles walked into the kitchen. He only saw Isaac and asked, “Hey do you know where Derek is?”

“I think he’s out back with Jackson and Lydia.” Isaac replied, taking a sip of Pepsi.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, and walked to the back door. He walked across the back porch and smiled when he saw Lydia, Jackson, and Derek sitting around the yard on some lawn chairs. “Hey Derek, I finished my letter. Boyd and Erica’s going to run me into town to get it mailed. Okay?”

“That’s fine,” Derek replied, nodding. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

*****************************************************************************************

The drive to the post office, had Stiles thinking he should’ve asked someone else to go.

“You sure like to go fast don’t you?” Stiles asked from the back seat, as Erica drove, leaving Boyd in the passenger seat.

“What? I’m doing the speed limit,” Erica replied, as she looked innocently into the rearview mirror at Stiles.

“You’re going forty five,” Boyd sighed to the blonde.

“So?” She asked, turning her attention back to the road.

“The speed limits thirty.” He replied, sighing again.

“So what, the cops never watch this road anyways.” Erica replied, waving a hand to Boyd.

“One day they could sneak up on you,” Stiles replied, tisking at her.

“I’ll deal with it then,” Erica said.

As Stiles watched trees zipping past them, he couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of hopefully talking to Sam again.

“You think I could ever see him again?” Stiles asked, suddenly.

“If that’s what you want,” Boyd nodded, “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Do you think Derek would be okay with that?” Stiles asked, feeling uncertain.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Erica replied.

“Well if I don’t remember my real parents that means Sam would have to come to Derek’s and stuff. I don’t know. I don’t want Derek to think I’m taking advantage or anything.”

“Sweetheart,” Erica said calmly before getting a serious face. “Derek wouldn’t mind at all. I’m sure he would love for you to see Sam again.”

There was a beat of silence for a few seconds before Stiles said in a whisper, “Do you think Sam would actually want to come all the way out here just to see me?”

Boyd just nodded his head while Erica replied, “I would.” Finally they pulled up to a large building and Erica announced, “We’re here. You two go ahead in, I’ll wait out here.” 

Stiles and Boyd exited the car and entered the large building. Walking right up to the window, Boyd smiled at the young woman working behind the desk. “Hi, We were just wandering if we could get a letter sent in priority mail?”

“Oh, you sure can,” She smiled. “It’ll just have to be weighed and the price depends on how much it is to be weighed.”

“Alright,” Boyd nodded, and turned to Stiles. “Go ahead.” He said, pushing Stiles forward a little.

Stiles handed the young lady the envelope and she weighed it right there on the counter. “Oh, it barely weighs anything. It’ll only be a dollar.” She smiled.

“Thank you,” Boyd said handing her the dollar bill, while she stamped the front of the envelope. “Do you happen to know how long it would take to get to him?”

“Well, since it’s going to Pennsylvania and its priority mail it’ll most likely take about two to three business days. Since its Friday he should be getting the letter about Tuesday or Wednesday.”

“Okay that’s all I needed to know, thank you ma’am.” Stiles said, smiling.

“You’re very welcome.” She replied, as he and Boyd walked out the door.

As Boyd and Stiles entered the car Erica started the engine. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah, it only cost a dollar to give it priority mailing.” Boyd said, getting buckled.

 “Now all we have to do is wait,” Stiles said, sighing.

“He’ll get it,” Erica said, pulling out into the street.

“Thanks, you guys, for taking me.” Stiles said quietly from the back seat.

“No problem,” Boyd replied.

After a few minutes silence, Erica finally asked, “Are you adjusting to everything well? We don’t really get the chance to talk.”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, only to shake his head. “No,” sighing, he finally answered. “I don’t know.”

“Is something wrong?” Boyd asked.

“No it’s just… I’m not use to it, you know?” Stiles answered truthfully.

“It’ll take time,” Erica nodded.

“Everything’s still really confusing,” he admitted.

“It will be until you remember your parents,” Boyd nodded. “My mom’s friend’s daughter… she wasn’t gone as long as you, but she was kidnapped when she was younger.”

“What?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“We went ice skating, and I went to get a drink. When I came back she was gone.” Boyd admitted, turning around in the seat to face Stiles.

“How… how long until you found her?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Almost six months,” Boyd replied. “She was confused as hell but she wasn’t in a situation like you were. They didn’t have her for years, but she was still confused. Some lady’s daughter died, and she said Alisha looked just like her. She wanted Alisha to be her daughter. Like I said, she wasn’t gone for years but when she came home she said her head was fuzzy.”

Stiles let the information stick in his head and asked very quietly, “Do you think I could meet her?”

“That's kind of what I was implying,” Boyd nodded, smiling.

“Thanks,” Stiles said. When he looked out the window he saw they were just about to the house and he smiled. As the three of them exited the car, Scott and Isaac came down the steps smiling.

“Hey guys,” Isaac smiled.

“Hey,” Stiles replied. At the same time both Erica and Boyd said, “No.”

“You don’t even know what we were about to ask!” Isaac said with a stunned face at Erica and Boyd. “And besides we weren’t going to ask you anything, we were going to ask Stiles.” He said, slinging an arm around Stiles shoulders.

“Should I be worried?” Stiles asked Erica and Boyd, as the two walked up the porch stairs.

“Defiantly,” Boyd replied grinning, as he held the door open for Erica.

“Don’t listen to them,” Scott said, waving a hand towards the now closed front door. “They don’t know anything.”

“Alright well what were you about to ask me?” Stiles asked, shaking Isaac’s arm off his shoulders to look at the two of them.

“We were just wandering if you would like to join us all in a game.” Isaac said.

“What game?” Stiles asked.

“Well Derek always says we need to learn more of our senses. So Derek has Allison and Lydia run through the woods and then he tells us to go find them. I don’t know, it’s more hide-and-go-seek, but Derek said that’s the way his parents taught him how to track.” Scott shrugged his shoulders. “So you want to play?”  

“Sure,” Stiles said, nodding.

“Great,” Scott beamed. “Alright, let’s go tell Derek.”

Stiles was about to follow Scott around the house, until Isaac grabbed his arm. Stiles furrowed his eye brows at Isaac while Scott disappeared behind the house.

“That was all total bull shit,” Isaac said, releasing Stiles arm. “The truth is Derek wants you Lydia and Allison to try out the herbs to see how well they mask your scent.”

“Oh,” Stiles smiled. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“Well, Scott would use his sense of smell if the herb doesn’t work.” Isaac replied, shrugging.

“Touché,” Stiles replied smiling and followed Isaac into the house.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“I’m beginning to think this was a terrible idea.” Lydia replied, whispering. The three of them were hiding in a narrow rut between two large rocks. “Just look at this jacket. These stains will never come out,” she huffed, trying to wipe off the leaves and sticks that got caught in her dark gray jacket.

“You should’ve worn different clothes.” Allison replied, grinning.

“Shh,” Stiles said, trying to hide his smile. “I think their close.” Stiles lifted his head to see Jackson and Boyd walking far out. He couldn’t hear what the two were saying, but he knew they would be able to hear him. He turned back to the girls and held his finger to his lips, then pointed above him to say ‘there close, keep quiet.’

Out of nowhere, the three of them heard Isaac and Scott talking. “Why can’t we even catch a scent?” Scott whined. “Do you smell anything?”

Isaac took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, I don’t smell anything.”

Stiles, Lydia and Allison all looked at each other with wide eyes and all of them held their breath. Stiles, carefully, turned his head and saw Scott and Isaac maybe ten feet to the left of them.

“Let’s go look over there.” Isaac suggested, pointing to the left, where a bunch of bushes were.

“Alright,” Scott nodded and began to follow Isaac.

When Stiles couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore, he turned back to the girls. “Should we split up?”

“Why don’t we all climb a tree?” Lydia asked. Both Stiles and Allison turned to look at her with furrowed eye brows. “What?” She asked innocently. “How often do people look up?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“Fair point,” Allison nodded. “Okay, do we all climb the same tree?”

“It would probably be safest if we all split up,” Stiles answered. “I mean, we can be near each other, but we should split up.”

“Alright,” Lydia nodded, and looked around the forest for a suitable tree. “I’ll hide up that tree,” She said pointing to a large oak tree. “I just need a boost.”

“I’ll help you up and then hide under the brush,” Allison whispered, pointing to the brush about fifty yards away from the oak tree.

“I’ll find somewhere else,” Stiles replied as Lydia and Allison stood up.

“Don’t go far alright?” Lydia said.

“I won’t,” Stiles nodded, and watched as Allison hoisted Lydia up to a branch on the oak tree. He waited till Allison was in her hiding spot to climb out of the rut.

Tip toeing around, he looked for a good hiding spot. Finally coming across a small crick, he took a minute to look around the creek bed, and couldn’t find anything that would even seem to be a good hiding spot.

_Snap_

Hearing a branch snap behind him, he turned his head as fast as he could, and could see something moving. It was large and black and he tried to calm his breathing.

“Guys…” he said hesitantly. “Is that you?”

The thick blackness moved backwards, causing more and more branches to break.

“Okay… you can come out now.” Stiles replied, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Suddenly the thing lifted a part of the body, and Stiles came to realize it was his head.

“Derek?” Nothing. The thing didn’t move. “Scott?” Again, nothing happened. “Jackson?”

Suddenly a loud roar was screamed at Stiles, and he scrambled backwards. His feet hit the water, and about halfway to the other side of the creek, he slipped on a rock. The blackness slowly walked towards him. When the thing wasn’t hidden under the darkness of the forest, Stiles saw it was a large bear.

His breath hitched, and he the bear roared again. When the bear began to walk closer, Stiles crab crawled, trying to get away.

Suddenly a different roar was heard behind Stiles. He turned his head around to see a large black wolf howl at the scene before him. The wolf lunged, and Stiles screamed, covering his head with his hands.

“Stiles!?” He heard someone scream in the distance. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off the wolf and bear though. As the wolf circled, so did the bear. Suddenly, there was growling and barking. The bear scraped its big paw against the ground, and the wolf tilted its head back and howled.

Suddenly the bear charged for the wolf, only for the wolf to jump out of the way. The wolf growled at the bear and charged. While the wolf charged, the bear clawed the side of the wolf, and the wolf yelped.

Stiles backed up further into the creek trying to regulate his breathing. He wanted to run. He wanted to yell for Scott or Jackson or Derek, but he froze.

The wolf jumped into the bears back and began biting the back of the bear’s neck. The bear stood on its hind legs, and smashed the wolf against a tree. The wolf fell to the forest floor, and the bear began to walk towards Stiles again. Stiles screamed again as the bear began walking towards him, and he desperately tried to crawl away again. The wolf whimpered, as it got back up. It charged the bear again, and clawed and bit anywhere he could sink its teeth into.

Finally the bear huffed in the direction of the wolf, and turned to Stiles one last time. As the bear turned to Stiles, the wolf growled. The bear huffed another breath through its nose and began to slowly back away.

Stiles watched as the bear walked away, and quickly turned to the wolf. The wolf turned to Stiles and began to limp over to him. Stiles, still too shocked to move, he just closed his eyes tight. Suddenly, there was something wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the wolf licking him. That’s when Stiles noticed the wolf eyes glowing red.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered in disbelief. The wolf… Derek, carefully grabbed Stiles sleeve of his jacket, and pulled him forward. Stiles sighed, and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “I’m sorry,” Stiles said, allowing a few tears to fall onto Derek’s fur.

Derek shook his head out of Stiles grip, and cocked his head to the side, as if to ask ‘ _what the hell for?’_

“For you getting hurt, I’m so sorry Derek.” Stiles replied.

Derek shook his head, and once again carefully grabbed onto Stiles sleeve with his hand, and pulled Stiles till he was standing on his feet. Derek tilted his head back, and howled again.

“STILES!?” Jackson screamed, running towards them. “What the hell happened?”

“I…” Stiles began, only to shake his head. “Derek’s hurt.”

Jackson turned to Derek and noticed the blood in his fur. Slowly walking towards Stiles, with his hands out showing Stiles everything was okay, he nodded. “He’ll heal. I promise, he’ll be alright. Are you okay though?”

Stiles looked back and forth between Derek and Jackson and nodded. “I think I just scraped my leg.” He replied.

“Alright,” Jackson replied, and walked into the water in front of Stiles. He held his hand out, and said. “Let me help you out of there before you get sick.”

Stiles carefully took Jackson’s hand and began to walk his way out of the creek. He turned back when he saw Derek limp out of the creek, and frowned. “Where is everyone else?”

“We all heard Derek howl,” Jackson said, pointing to a tree that fell. Stiles took a seat on the fallen tree. “Boyd Erica and Isaac ran into Lydia and Allison. They took them back to the house when they heard the howl was more of a ‘get the hell over here we have a problem.’ and Scott should be here soon.”

Stiles nodded and turned to Derek, “I didn’t know you could turn into an actual wolf.”

Jackson glared his eyes at Derek. “Didn’t think that bit of information would be useful? You probably gave Stiles a heart attack.” Jackson said angrily.

“I had a panic attack, but Derek calmed me down.” Stiles said, turning to Derek. “Thanks.”

The wolf nodded his head once and limped over to Stiles. He licked Stiles right hand, and then nudged it with his head.

Stiles smiled as he petted Derek’s head. “It’s alright; you just scared me is all.”

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?” Scott screamed as he came running over to Stiles. “Are you okay? Why did you scream? Why do I smell blood? Oh God, I smell your blood Stiles. You didn’t hit your head did you? How many fingers am I holding up?” Scott asked, panicking, holding up three fingers.

Jackson pushed Scott back away from Stiles. “He’s fine McCall. He just cut his leg.”

“What happened?” Scott asked, looking around at the scene.

“There was a bear,” Stiles whispered. “Derek saved me.”

There was a beat of silence before Jackson nodded, “Okay, Scott why don’t you take Derek back to the house and I’ll help Stiles.”

A whine caught all of them and they all turned to see Derek glaring at them. He huffed through his nose and thumped down next to Stiles. “It’s okay,” Stiles said, rubbing Derek’s head. “You go with Scott. I’ll be fine with Jackson.” Stiles watched as Scott slowly walked away with a limping Derek.

“Here, let me take a look at your leg okay?” Jackson asked, as he slowly kneeled in front of Stiles legs.

Stiles lifted his pant leg, and it was too dark to see anything. “Can you even see?” He asked Jackson.

“Yeah,” Jackson replied, shining his eyes. He looked at Stiles’ leg and saw a deep gash down the front of his leg on his calf bone. “It’s bleeding pretty bad,” He said, and ripped off the bottom of his shirt, folding the fabric in half long ways.

“What are you doing!?” Stiles asked, surprised as he heard the tear of fabric.

“I’m just going to wrap your leg to stop till we get back to the house, okay?” Jackson said.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded and held his leg out to Jackson.

“This might hurt,” Jackson warned as he gently laid the fabric over Stiles bleeding calf. “Okay ready?”

“Yep,” Stiles nodded, and took a deep breath as Jackson tightly tied the fabric around Stiles calf.

“Alright, I’ll help you walk so it doesn’t bleed anymore than necessary, and then I think we should clean and stitch you up.” Stiles sighed, and nodded his head. Jackson held out his hand for Stiles to take, and Stiles did. “Just lean on me as we walk okay?” Jackson said, lifting Stiles arm over his head to rest across his shoulders.

As the two walked back to the house, Stiles broke the silence by asking, “Are we going to call Melissa over to stitch my leg?”

“Um… if you want. I could always do it for you too.” Jackson replied, looking ahead.

“You can do that?” Stiles asked surprised.

“Yeah, Melissa showed me how and I read a bunch of books on it. Plus even if I couldn’t do it, Allison would be able to.”

“Allison?” Stiles asked with furrowed eye brows. “Oh,” he said, shaking his head. “Is it because she’s a hunter? Her mom and dad taught her?”

“Yep,” Jackson nodded. “They taught her last year.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, and continued to walk with Jackson in silence for a few moments. “Do you want to become a doctor?” Stiles asked finally.

Jackson gave a small smile as he looked to the ground. “I don’t really know… I love learning about medicine and how to heal people, but my parents kind of want me to follow my dad’s foot prints. Be mayor of Beacon Hills.”

“Hm,” Stiles thought. “Mayor Whittemore, or Doctor Whittemore…” Stiles thought for a moment before grinning. “I kind of like Doctor Whittemore better.”

Jackson smiled to show his teeth and nodded, “It does have a better ring to it, doesn’t it.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “You shouldn’t feel like you have to follow your parent’s dreams. Make your own dream. If you want to be a doctor, then be a doctor. What’s right for your parents may not be right for you. And besides, I think your parents would like you being a doctor.”

“Maybe,” Jackson nodded. “Guess we’ll just wait and see huh?”

“I guess,” Stiles replied.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

By the time Stiles and Jackson got back to Derek’s house, Lydia and Allison were sitting on the porch. Once Lydia noticed the two walking towards them, she tapped Allison’s shoulder. Allison held the door open for the two boys and Lydia and followed them into the house.

“Lydia can you go get me the big First Aid Kit out of out room please?” Jackson asked as he lead Stiles to the bathroom.

“Are you going to stitch him up, or do you want me to?” Allison asked Jackson.

“I can do it.” Jackson replied.

“Alright, then I’ll just get out of your way so you can work.”

“Wait,” Stiles said just as Allison turned around. Once she turned back around and looked at Stiles he asked, “Is Derek alright? He’s not like badly injured is he? He’s healing?”

“He’s fine honey,” she nodded. “He’s upstairs right now with Erica. She’s just making sure there’s nothing in his cuts that’ll stop the healing. He’ll be fine. Once he’s done, I’ll send him down okay?”

“Alright,” Stiles nodded.

Stiles sat on the edge of the tub and watched Jackson get to work when Lydia brought down the First Aid Kit. The first thing Jackson did was untie the fabric that was around Stiles calf, and looked at the deep gash. “Okay, this is going to be painful,” Jackson warned as he dug around his large duffel bag and pulled out a bag of cotton balls, and some peroxide.

“It’s alright,” Stiles said as he watched Jackson pour some peroxide on the cotton balls.

“I’m going to clean up around the cut first okay?” Jackson said, and lifted his head to see Stiles nodding. Carefully, Jackson cleaned the blood around the gash and once he could see exactly how long the cut was he nodded. “Alright, this is part where it’s going to hurt. I’ll try to be quick, but I want to make sure it’s properly cleaned.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles nodded. “Do your worst.”

Jackson nodded, and quickly rubbed the peroxide down the cut. He saw Stiles’ jaw tighten and eyes squeeze shut from pain. “Just a few more times and then we’re done with that for now,” Jackson said with a frown.

“It’s okay, really. I’ve been dealt with worse than this.” As soon as it leaves his mouth, he frowns at how harsh it came out. “Sorry, I didn’t mean… I was just… Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jackson replied, and quickly wiped another cotton ball down Stiles cut leg.

After five more swipes of the cotton ball, Jackson finally nodded and said, “Alright,” He dug through the duffel bag again, and pulled out a small square. “This is an alcohol pad. I really don’t want to see you in anymore pain, but I also don’t want your stitches to get infected. So I’m going to sweep this really fast, and you’re going to squeeze my hand when you feel the pain.” Jackson said, opening the small pack and pulling out a small pad.

When Jackson held his hand out for Stiles, Stiles slowly grabbed it. Once Stiles took hold of his left hand, Jackson quickly swiped the pad down across the gash. “Son of a bitch!” Stiles cursed, and squeezed Jackson’s hand. Jackson quickly lifted his right hand on the cut, and took away the pain. Stiles sighed, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Jackson smiled, as Stiles let go of his hand. “Alright,” he said, once again digging through his bag. He pulled out a small shot and Stiles froze. Jackson noticed Stiles’ heart beat pick up pace and he carefully said, “This is just some numbing medicine. That way you won’t feel anything.”

“Do I have to take… Can we not numb it?” Stiles asked desperately.

Jackson frowned, and shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that. That would be a lot of pain.”

“I don’t want the shot,” Stiles said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not going to stitch you up without it… and no, neither will Allison. Buddy, that’s a lot of pain. You need at least eight stitches. You’ll feel the needle every second.” Jackson said, trying to calm Stiles down.

Stiles heart rate only escalated more, and he shook his head. “Please,” Stiles whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Jackson turned to open it on his knees. Stiles looked up and saw Derek standing in the door way with blood still on his forehead.

“I’m sorry Derek,” Stiles began. “I thought it was you or Scott. I didn’t know. I swear. I should have ran.”

Derek walked in and sat on the edge of the tub next to Stiles. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I’m fine. And what do you mean you should’ve ran? Stiles it was a _bear_.  And not just any bear, it was a hungry bear.”

“But you got hurt,” Stiles said only to be cut off by Derek.

“And I’d do it again if it meant saving you.” Derek replied, putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I don’t blame you,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I blame myself.” He whispered.

“Why?” Stiles asked with his mouth agape.

“It was a stupid way to see if those dumb herbs worked. I should’ve tested it a safer way.” Derek replied.

“No, that was a really good way to test them. I had fun hiding from you guys.” He replied. “Well you know… until the bear thing.”

There was a beat of silence, until Jackson cleared his throat. “Can I give you the shot now?”

Stiles turned to Derek with pleading eyes. “I don’t want another shot,” he whispered.

Derek laid his in Stiles’ and gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be right here okay? Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Stiles sighed, and admitted defeat by nodding his head. He closed his eyes and felt the pinch of a shot into his leg. He squeezed Derek’s hand, and calmed down as Derek squeezed back. Once he felt the shot was gone, he let go of Derek’s hand and looked to the floor.

Jackson put the cap back on the used needle, and wrapped a small baggie around the needle. He looked through the duffel bag and pulled out a small baggie, and inside that baggie had small needle. Next he grabbed a small bowl that was also in a bag. He carefully grabbed the needle and bowl out of the bag and turned to open the bottle of alcohol. He poured the alcohol into the tiny bowl and laid the needle inside until every part of the needle was under the cleanser. “Okay, now I have to wait for the numbing to spread. I’ll be back in two minutes okay?”

Both Stiles and Derek nodded and Jackson stood up from the floor, and walked out.

Stiles turned to Derek and smiled a small smile. “Guess you saved me again.”

Derek chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, guess I did.”

Stiles leaned his head onto Derek’s shoulder and sighed. “Why can’t I ever be the knight in shining armor?”

Derek chuckled a bit, and brought his arm around shoulders to squeeze him into his side. “You honestly don’t think you helped anyone?”

“I haven’t. The only thing I’ve been doing is costing money, and getting you hurt.”

Derek eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to look at Stiles with confusion. “Stiles you brought our pack together.” When Stiles gave Derek a doubtful face, Derek shook his head. “I mean it. Before you came, the girls could barely tolerate each other. Boyd hardly ever talked, and Isaac only hung around me, because I was the only one he trusted.” After a beat of silence, Derek continued, “When I went to see Deaton, he asked me where the rest pack were. I told him where everyone was and he even said, ‘if I would’ve asked you that question last month, you would’ve said I don’t know.’ And it’s true Stiles. _You_ brought all of us together. You made us stronger. You’ve made me stronger.”

Stiles gave a shy smile to Derek and shook his head. “You all would’ve got together. You didn’t need me.”

“Yes we did,” Derek nodded. “More than you know.”

After a few beats of silence there was a tap at the door, and Jackson poked his head inside. “Can I take a look and see if you’re all numb now?” When Stiles nodded his head, Jackson came back into the room, and kneeled in front of Stiles. He turned to the bag and pulled out a small package. Inside the package were gloves. “Tell me if you feel anything alright?” Jackson asked, and Stiles once again nodded. After Jackson put the blue gloves on, he laid his finger on the side of the wound and looked up to Stiles. “Feel anything?”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head.

Jackson laid his finger on the other side of the wound and turned back to Stiles. “Now?”

“Nope.”

Lastly, Jackson put his gloved hand directly on the wound and asked, “How about now?”

“No.”

“Okay good.” Jackson smiled. He grabbed the needle out of the bowl. He carefully threaded the needle and turned to Stiles. “If you feel anything, tell me alright?” Stiles nodded his head, and Jackson began to work.

After Stiles got all stitched and bandaged up, he decided he was beat. Everyone decided to go to bed. After all, they had to get up early for the beach tomorrow.


	54. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry guys! I was in a car accident and have been in the hospital for like, three weeks! My dad wouldn't let me leave early, and the stinking doctors wouldn't let me bring in my laptop cause it would 'mess with the machinery' :( I swear to you guys I didn't mean to leave you hanging. I'm so sorry.

The next morning Stiles awoke to the smell of bacon in the air. He smiled to himself as he crawled out of bed and grabbed some clothes to throw on. As he walked out of his room, he noticed that everyone was still asleep by the look of their closed doors. Wandering who was in the house, he quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He smiled again as he saw Mr. Stilinski jump back from the stove. “Damn grease,” the sheriff muttered, and stabbed the piece of bacon with the fork.

“Might help if you turn down the temperature,” Stiles said, allowing the older man to know he was there.

John jumped, and turned with wide eyes. “Jeeze, you almost gave me a heart attack.” John said, smiling as he clutched his chest. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“The sweet aroma of bacon woke me up,” Stiles admitted with a lop sided grin.

“Oh, well then…” John said, smiling as he turned back to the stove. “I can start making the eggs now.”

 

“Do you need help?” Stiles asked, walking to the left of the sheriff.

John shook his head. “Oh, actually Marc, could you hand me the salt on the table?”

Stiles began to walk over to the table, and once his back to John he corrected the man. “Stiles.”

John froze, and his eyes widened. His heart beat picked up, and he took a calming breath, as his son returned to the stove beside him. “What’d you say buddy?”

“Stiles,” he said, with a firm nod. “I… kind of remembered yesterday. We were at the store, and the guys wanted me to pick out a mitt for baseball. I just… remember talking to Scott on the phone. He said ‘see you tomorrow Stiles,’ and hung up. It’s not my real name, it’s just a nickname.” 

“Either way, its good you remembered.” John replied, patting his son on the shoulder, trying to hold back the tears of joy. He cleared his throat and laughed. “So, how’s Stiles feel to you?”

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, “It takes me a minute to figure out that everyone is actually talking to me.”

“Well, yeah,” John nods. “It’s a new name to you.”

Stiles just nods his head, and sighs. “So, why exactly are you making breakfast?” Stiles asked smiling. “And how’d you get in?”

“I learned how to break into locks when I was 12.” John replied, shrugging his shoulders. “As for breakfast, I was hungry.”

Stiles laughed a little at that comment, “I’m pretty hungry too.”

John turns his wrist to look at his watch and says aloud. “7:30, should they be getting up soon?”

“Yeah, Lydia said she wanted to leave early. About nine I guess. I’ll go wake them up.” He turned to leave the kitchen and started up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, he turned to the first door on the left and knocked quietly. Jackson came to the door a few seconds later, rubbing his eyes. “Wake up call?” he asked tiredly.

“Yep, Mr. Stilinski’s already here making breakfast, so come down once you’re ready.”

“Alright, thanks Stiles,” Jackson said, and closed the door.

Stiles walked to the next door, and saw it was halfway open. He knocked on the door anyway and said aloud. “Scott? Allison?”

There was a groan from inside the room and he grinned a little when he heard Allison whisper, “Scott, get off my hair.” Then there were footsteps and Allison came to the door with a smile. “Good morning Stiles,” she said.

“Good morning. I just wanted to let you guys know Mr. Stilinski’s here, and we have breakfast going now.”

“Oh, okay. Just let me get sleeping beauty up and we’ll be down,” She smiled.

“Alright,” Stiles smiled. He walked over to the next door at the other end of the rectangular hallway around the stairs and knocked on the door.

He wasn’t expected to be hugged tightly, but smiled none the less when Erica whispered in his ear, “Beach.”

Stiles giggled and hugged her back. “I suppose you’re excited about today huh?”

“Beach,” She nodded, with a smile. “I’ll wake Isaac up,” she said, and ran to the next door. She barely knocked on the door before she plowed into the room to jump on Isaac. Stiles grinned as he heard Isaac yell, “I’m awake you psycho! Get out!”

He stood in front of Derek’s door and quietly knocked. He didn’t hear anything inside, so he knocked on the door again, and didn’t expect the door to be swung open. His heart rate picked up at the speed the door was open and flinched when he saw Derek.

“Sorry,” Derek said, raising his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Stiles backed up, and gripped the edge of the banister and shut his eyes tight. “No,” Stiles shook his head. “It’s not your fault. Sorry I woke you up.”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “Thank you for waking me up.” After a beat of silence, he asked, “Who is making breakfast?”

“Mr. Stilinski came by earlier. He’s making eggs now.” Stiles replied, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

“I’ll be ready in a few minutes, I’ll come down then,” Derek replied.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and walked to the top of the stairs with his shoulders still tense.

“Stiles,” Derek said before as he walked to the banister to see Stiles from across. “Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to scare you. I’m so sorry.” He said, with a frown.

Stiles gave a smile and nodded. “I know, you really don’t have to apologize. Sometimes things just… I remember things I don’t really want to. It’s not your fault.” Stiles began to walk down the stairs then and before he hit the bottom of the stairs he said, “Hurry up before Scott eats all the bacon.”

Derek grinned as he walked into his room to shower and change.

As Stiles entered the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Allison and Scott helping the sheriff cook. “Do you guys need anything?” He asked, looking around the kitchen.

“I think we’re good here, why don’t you go get your things ready for the beach? You can grab your guitar maybe.” Allison said smiling.

“Guitar?” John asked with curiosity.

“Oh yeah,” Scott nodded smiling. “Wait till you hear him play. He’s awesome.”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I’m alright.”

Scott playfully glared at him and turned to look at John. “He played Easy by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield perfectly.”

“Sam was _way_ better than me,” Stiles replied.

“Sam had a lot more practice than you,” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

“Who’s Sam?” John asked, feeling out of the loop.

Stiles fidgeted a little at the question and replied, without eye contact. “He kind of helped me get through stuff when I was with Brad.” Stiles looked up and saw John open his mouth, but before he could ask Stiles nodded. “Yes helped. He wasn’t… like the others. He was a neighbor… a friend. He didn’t hurt me. And no, he never did call the cops because Brad always found a cop that was into something bad, and if Sam would ever call the police, the cop would just say that it was a misunderstanding and stuff. So I convinced him not to call the police because it wouldn’t have helped.”

John was quiet for a moment and finally whispered. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

Stiles shook his head though, “It’s alright. I had Sam. He always helped.”

Stiles looked around and started the coffee before he walked up the stairs. Entering his room, he looked around for things to take to the beach. He grabbed the swimming trunks Derek had bought him when they were at Wal-mart, and changed into them quickly. Next was the towel Derek got him as well. Looking around the room for other things, he grabbed the Frisbee Jackson had bought him, and his guitar. Nodding once to himself, he decided that would be all he took.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he almost ran into Jackson. “Woah,” Jackson said, grabbing Stiles by his arm to keep him standing. “Sorry man,” he said, dropping his arms to his sides and then quickly trying to hide a yawn behind his right hand.

“That’s alright,” Stiles smiled. “Um, do you think I should bring these?” He asked holding up the Frisbee and guitar.

“I was actually hoping you would bring those,” Jackson nodded. “Here though, I can put the Frisbee in mine and Lydia’s bag.” He grabbed the Frisbee out of Stiles hand and shoved in a pink beach bag that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Is she going to make you carry that?” Stiles asked smirking at the idea of Jackson carrying around a pink bag, with flowers printed on it.

“Oh God, I hope not,” Jackson said, groaning.

“Hey guys! Breakfast is ready! Come eat so we can leave!” Erica exclaimed from the kitchen.

“Someone’s excited,” Stiles laughed.

“I hate it when she gets excited. She’s going to do nothing but ask ‘are we there yet?’ in the car.”

“And what do you think Scott will be doing?” Stiles grinned, already knowing the answer.

“Oh god,” Jackson groaned putting his hands to his forehead. “Fucking McCall,” he sighed.

“Yeah, so in reality Erica won’t be that bad,” Stiles laughed.

“Yeah,” Jackson agreed, nodding his head. “Alright, let’s go eat. They want to talk about who’s riding with who.”

Stiles and Jackson entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Jackson with Lydia in the middle of the table, and Stiles on the corner. Derek sat at the head of the table, while John was to Stiles right.

“Alright,” Derek said, getting everyone’s attention. “Melissa said she would ride Mr. and Mrs. Argent there.” Derek braced himself as he asked. “Who wants to ride with who?”

Immediately there were shouts and yells coming from everyone’s mouth. 

“Why not?” Scott whined.

“Fuck you, ride with Derek. I will NOT be putting up with you.” Jackson replied.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Lydia said shaking her head. “Allison is ridding with us.”

“As long as whoever I go with is quiet.” Isaac piped up from the opposite corner of the table.

“Enough,” Derek said loud enough for everyone to hear him. Nine sets of eyes turned to look at him in silence.

“Scott, Allison and Isaac can ride in the Allison’s car. Jackson, Lydia, Boyd and Erica can ride in Erica’s car. John, Stiles, and I will ride in the jeep.” He said bluntly. “Any objections?”  Everyone turned to look at one another and shrugged their shoulders. “Good,” Derek said nodding his head once, and taking a bite of the eggs on his plate.

Everyone went back to talking amongst themselves and Derek leaned over the table to say quietly to Stiles. “You want to drive?”

Stiles looked next to him and asked John. “Can I?”

“Buddy, it’s your car. You can drive if you want.” John smiled.

“Um, I’ll drive there, but if I’m too tired, can you drive back?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” John nodded.

The two of them turned to look at Derek and nodded their heads once. “Okay now that that’s settled.” Derek mumbled. He took the last bite of his food and looked around to see everyone almost done eating themselves. “Once you guys are done eating get your things, and meet us out by the car.” Derek then turned from the table and walked out of the house. He stepped outside and went to the corner of the porch to grab a portable charcoal grill; he set in the back of the jeep.

Erica quickly shoved the last two pieces of toast in her mouth, and took off running to the front door. Stiles smirked almost a full minute later when he heard the car honking.

“Guess she’s ready to go,” John laughed as he grabbed a beach towel and a bottle of sunscreen. “I’ll go get your guitar in the car.” He told Stiles, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jackson and Lydia were the next two to get out of the house. Jackson grabbing Lydia’s bag, and throwing it over his shoulder like Lydia would do. Boyd was next, and grabbed the cooler full of drinks and ice. Stiles and Isaac both grabbed their towels and the cooler full of hamburgers and hotdogs.

Stiles nearly gell over laughing as he saw Scott come out of the house with a large backpack filled with footballs, baseballs and gloves, while lacrosse sticks were hanging off the side of the bag. In his right arm he had Allison’s purse, and in the left he had another small backpack that Stiles knew was filled with a portable ihome and probably other small knick knacks.

“Is everyone ready?” Derek asked everyone. They all looked around and nodded. “Okay, Stiles will lead the way, everyone else will follow okay?”

“LET’S GO!” Erica yelled, nodding her head at Derek.

“Alright,” he sighed and hoped into the back of the jeep while Stiles jumped in the driver’s side, and John in the passenger.

“When we get to the end of the drive way, make a left,” John said as he pulled out his phone to put it on vibrate.

“Thanks for letting me drive,” Stiles said as he pulled out.

“Buddy, your cleaning my house for me, I should buy you a brand new car.” John replied with a small smile.

“This is plenty,” Stiles said seriously.

Derek leaned into the back of the seat and smiled at the two bickering back and forth. _Remember him soon,_ Derek thought as he closed his eyes.

*******************************************************************************

“Derek,” Stiles said smiling at the man sleeping in the back of the jeep. “Wake up, we’re here.”

 “Ten more minutes…” Derek said as he turned his face away from Stiles finger.

“Derek,” Stiles sang, smiling. “Derek,” he said again dragging out the first syllable. Finally Stiles huffed, and crawled in the back of the jeep. He stretched his neck so he could look Derek right in the face, and began to squeeze Derek’s cheeks together. Next he pushed the corners of Derek’s lips up to form a smile, and giggled as Derek tried to swat his hands away. Stiles lastly pried Derek’s left eyes open and smiled when Derek tried to glare at him.

“You’re not going to let me sleep are you?” Derek asked, as Stiles still had his left eye held open.

“Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’ with a grin, and allowing Derek’s eye to close. “Come on, come on,” Stiles said, tugging Derek’s arm.

Sighing, with a smile Derek climbed out of the jeep. He looked around and saw the pack unloading all the supplies they got. Suddenly a honking horn to his right got his attention. He turned his head to see Ms. McCall, and the Aregent’s. “Hey guys,” he said, as he walked to the back of the jeep.

“Hi Derek,” Ms. McCall replied, and then smiled even wider when she saw Stiles. “Stiles sweetheart, I learned you figured out your name.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, grabbing his guitar out of the back of the jeep. “It’s just a nickname.”

“Whether it’s your real name, or nickname, it’s still important. A name can be very powerful.” Victoria replied, with a small smile.

“Is that your guitar?” Melissa asked, with curiosity.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Scott gave it to me.” He confirmed. Then his mind raced. _What if that was suppose to be a secret!?_ “I told him he didn’t have to.” He replied meekly.

“I’m glad he got you a guitar,” Melissa smiled, and wrapped and arm around his shoulders. “At least he didn’t spend it on those god awful Playboys magazines he thinks I don’t know about.”

“MOM!” Scott yelled with his cheeks burning red.

“Well it’s true!” She yelled back. She turned back to Stiles and whispered, “He thinks I would never suspect them sitting in the bottom of his closet in a shoe box, shoved to the corner.”  

“OKAY MOM!” Scott yelled with wide eyes, turning red again.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said with raised hands. “Let’s go pick a spot alright?”

Everyone nodded their heads, and they descended down the hill to the warm sandy beach. Stiles eyes grew wide as he saw the crystal clear blue sky, meeting the ocean in the distance. Seagulls flew overhead, and landed on the white sand.

“Well, what do you think?” Isaac asked, coming up behind Stiles.

Stiles smiled and took a deep breath of the salty air. “It’s nice,” Stiles replied, and continued to walk down the hill behind Derek and John.

“You guys want to sit here?” Derek asked, as he looked around.

“This is good, yeah,” Scott nodded, and dropped the cooler.

“Where’s the umbrella?” Melissa asked, as she looked around.

“Here, I’ll help you with it,” Erica said, carrying a huge umbrella.

“Thanks honey,” she smiled back. Erica lifted the umbrella straight up in the air, while Melissa opened it up.

“We brought one too,” Chris said, as he and Victoria lifted their other very large umbrella.

“Okay, I know you kids are dying, go ahead and get in the water,” John said, and the pack, minus Derek, took off running. To his surprise though, Stiles stayed behind. “Aren’t you going in buddy?” he asked, nudging Stiles shoulder.

“Um, I think I’ll stay up here for a little bit.”  Stiles replied, watching the others run to the water with a wary look on his face.

“Well, how about we set up the grill and table?” Victoria asked.

“I’ll help you with that,” Derek said to Chris and began to unfold the table, and chairs, setting them under Melissa’s umbrella.

“Um, can I sit on this?” Stiles asked, pointing to the large cooler.

“Oh yes,” Victoria smiled. “Go ahead,” she said, and began to lay out towels for the pack.

Stiles took a seat on the cooler, and watched as the boys all tried to dunk each other, while the girls just swam in a circle around each other, gossiping.

“Why aren’t you in the water?” Derek asked, finally making his way over to Stiles. Stiles didn’t say anything, he just shrugged his shoulders. “Seriously,” Derek said, trying to get Stiles to open up.

“I don’t want everyone to see my back, but I forgot to pack another shirt,” he whispered just loud enough for only Derek to hear.

Derek forgot about his back. He dropped his head, and sat on the other end of the cooler. “I don’t think anyone will judge you.” Derek tried reassuring.

“It’s not that,” Stiles argued. “I…” he sighed. “I don’t want anyone to see me as a weak defenseless kid.”

“I can one-hundred percent guarantee you they will not see you as a defenseless kid.”

“They’ll just pity me then,” Stiles sighed.

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “They might,” he agreed. “You know what else might think though?”

“What?”

“They might think, that is one hell of a kid,” Derek replied. “Showing his back like that, and everyone can see?” Derek shook his head. “He must be really fucking brave.”

Stiles gave a small smile and turned to face Derek. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me,” Derek replied, “that’s just what I’ll see when you go down there.”

Stiles gave another shaky nod, and look at the ocean uncertainly, “Can I just play my guitar for a little bit?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded.

Stiles twisted to the side of the cooler and lifted the guitar case on his lap. Opening it, and carefully taking out the guitar, he set it back down. Strumming the guitar once, he tuned it until it was perfect. Then he just began strumming different cords until he was playing a small tune. He didn’t know where the tune came from, but smiled.

“That’s very good,” John said out of nowhere.

“You think so?” Stiles asked.

“I know so,” John nodded.

At first John didn’t notice Stiles pull out the guitar, he was helping Chris set up the table and began to place the bread for the burgers and hot dogs on the table. Then he heard it. It started out as small cords playing, and then slowly became a tune John hasn’t heard in a long time. The tune Stiles didn’t know where it came from, was actually a song Claire sang to him almost every night before bed, and times when Stiles was feeling sad. John still heard her singing.

“Have you heard that tune before?” John asked smiling.

“Um, maybe,” Stiles replied unsurely, “It just kind of came to me.”

“It’s very nice,” John said, taking a seat at one of the folded chairs beside the table.

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and continued strumming the guitar. “Do you think I might know it, but not realize I know it?”

“Yeah,” John nodded. “That might be what’s going on.”

“I don’t know, that little tune make me feel… safe. Do you think that’s weird?” He asked.

“Not at all,” John replied, shaking his head. “It makes you feel safe, maybe there’s a reason.”

“Maybe,” Stiles nodded. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, he turned back to John. “Are you going in the water?”

“Maybe,” John smiled. “I probably will later,” he nodded. “Why aren’t you in the water?” He asked curiously.

“Um,” Stiles began, biting his lip. “I… I have scars,” he finally said. “I just kind of wait for a few minutes to get the courage to take my shirt off.”

“Oh,” John replied, frowning. “Well, when I go in, you want to come with me?”

Stiles smiled and nodded his head “Sure.”

“Okay, well let me get these things finished setting up,” he said as he stood back up, and began helping Victoria and Melissa set more things on the table.

Meanwhile Stiles continued to strum his guitar. He wasn’t really paying attention to things around him, as he began to play a song. It was a song he hasn’t heard in a long time. It was one of the first songs Sam taught him to play. He began to sing the lyrics in his head, and began tapping his foot at the end of the song.

 _Lost and insecure_  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

Once he finished the last few cords, he was surprised to hear people clapping. His head snapped up so fast, he thought for sure he could have cause himself whiplash. It was the Argent’s, Melissa, Derek and John all smiling at him, and clapping.

“Encore,” Melissa teased.

Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh at the people surrounding him.

“That was really good kiddo,” John smiled.

“Thanks.”

“You like that song?” Victoria asked, smiling.

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “It was the first song Sam taught me how to how to play.”

“That was the first song? Isn’t there an easier song to start off by?” Chris asked.

“I think that’s why a lot of songs are easier to me. Sam started me off on a difficult song so the other ones would seem easier.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s hard to explain the way Sam thinks. If he comes to visit, you’ll see what I mean.”

“Visit?” Melissa asked.

“I kinda sent him a letter.” Stiles nodded.

“Speaking of that, you did invite him here right?” Derek asked.

“I gave him my number and told him to call me,” Stiles nodded.

“Alright, maybe we can make plans for him to come visit soon.” Derek replied.

“I hope so,” Stiles nodded. “I miss the old man.”

After a few beats of silence, John turned to Stiles. “Are you ready to get in the water?”

Stiles stomach dropped, and he looked around the beach. There was a lot of people around, more than what he expecting and he took a deep breath. “Um,” he began, only to be cut off by Derek.

“Did Sam ever tell you the meaning behind that song?” Derek asked nonchalantly.

“What?” Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“The meaning.” Derek replied.

“No.”

“Well some people have different ways of interpreting the song. It’s actually a really deep song.” Derek continued, never looking up from setting the packs towels on different chairs. “The singer is basically saying to never give up hope. That somehow someone will find you when you’re done, or when you think there’s no more hope. But, you got to keep on reaching for that light and that someone will eventually find you and help you through anything and everything.”

Stiles processed the information and nodded. When he looked back up, he saw everyone going about their business like Derek was. John was taking off his white t-shirt, Melissa and Victoria were cutting up what looked like onions, while Chris and Derek were setting the packs bags on the ground, under the table.

 _Yeah, I guess he’s right._ Stiles thought to himself, and smiled. Derek always seemed to make everything okay. As he looked to the water, he saw the pack still swimming. Shyly, he turned to John and nodded his head slowly. “I think I want to go swimming.”

John smiled at his son and nodded. “Alright, then let’s get ready to go.”

Stiles slowly took off his shoes, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket to set on the table. Once he got his sandals off completely, he looked around one last time before he slowly took off his shirt.

When he knew the adults for sure saw his back, he took another deep breath and slowly turned around. They were all smiling at him, but he could see the tears in Melissa and Victoria’s eyes, , while Chris, John and Derek just looked pissed.

John cleared his throat, and walked beside Stiles. “Well, let’s get out there.” He said, thanking the lord that his voice didn’t crack.

As the two walked out to join the others, Melissa couldn’t help but to laugh at the image of father and son walking into the water together. “I can’t believe we got  him back.” She said, sighing. Then she turned her attention to Derek, who was also looking at the two, and tapped his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, she wrapped her arms around him, and said, “He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. John wouldn’t be this happy.” Her voice was strong even though she was crying.

“I only did what I knew was right,” Derek replied, hugging the older woman back.

“You’re a hero Derek Hale.” She said confidently.

**************************************************************************************************************

The pack all stayed in the ocean for a while. Melissa, Chris and Victoria were all taking shifts into the water so at least one of them would stay on the beach and watch over everything.

Derek jumped in the water for about an hour, swimming with Stiles and dunking Scott when he could. Jackson, and Boyd were the ones who brought down the bodyboards. They all took turns lying into the shore. Everyone nearly died laughing when Scott went flying into the shore, and face planted on the sand. Melissa sighed and shook her head. “That’s my Scott.”

Lydia, Erica, and Allison swam for a while after that, but then decided to go take a tan on the sand. Stiles didn’t really know how they could just lay there doing nothing, but he guessed it was just a girls thing.

He and John both raced each other to the shore on the bodyboards, and Stiles was happy to say he won by a mile. When Derek announced that he was going to start cooking the burgers, he got a ‘yes!’ out of Isaac and Scott.

“This is the best burger I’ve ever had,” Scott said, taking a large bite of the burger, sitting on the left side of the table.

“Seriously dude,” Isaac said to Derek, who was still cooking burgers for the adults. “These are really good. What’s your secret ingredient?”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Jackson said, rolling his eyes. “They taste like any other burger I’ve eaten.”

After a beat of silence, Stiles finally looks up from his own hamburger, squinting his eyes from the sun, and asked, “Are we going to go back in the ocean after this?”

“Sun to bright?” John asked, noticing Stiles eyes squinting. He remembered Stiles always having sensitive eyes from the sun when he was younger.

“It’s alright,” Stiles replied, waving him off. “My eyes are just a little sensitive.”

“Here,” John said, handing him a pair of aviator sunglasses out of his shirt pocket.

Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh. “Police approved?”

“Of course,” John nodded.

“Thank you Mr. Stilinksi.” Stiles smiled, and slipped the sunglasses on, thankful for the darkness. “Anyways, are we going back in the water?” he asked Scott again.

“I was actually thinking about going the tide pools down there in the rocks.” Scott said, pointing to huge boulders about a half mile down the beach.

“Why?” Stiles asked slowly.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, “Something to do. I want to see if I can find a star fish.”

“Why?” Isaac asked with confusion.

“I don’t know,” Scott said shrugging. Stiles could tell there was a reason, but he didn’t push.

“Can I come?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Scott smiled.

“Well while you two are going to look at that, I think I’m going to hit the stores for a bit.” Lydia announced.

“Surprise, surprise,” Scott mumbled under his breath, getting a grin from Stiles.

After Stiles finished the last bite of his egg salad, complements of the Argents, he looked to see Scott’s plate was bear too. “Are you ready?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, come on.” Scott said, and the two quickly stood from their chairs.

“Hang on you two,” Melissa called out. Scott groaned as he turned back to her, while Stiles grinned. “You two are going to be at the tide pool I can see right?”

“Yes mom,” Scott replied sighing.

“And you two have your cell phones?”

Stiles walked back over to the table, and grabbed his cell phone off the table, while Scott pulled his out of his dried shorts.

“All right,” Melissa nodded. “Just don’t be over there all day.”

“We won’t,” Scott nodded, and he and Stiles turned back around and began walking to the tide pools.

After they got about twenty yards away from the rest of the pack Scott asked Stiles quietly, “Is anyone looking at us?”

Stiles, confused, turned around to see no one was looking at them. “No,” he confirmed.

“Good,” Scott smiled and pulled out a small device with a trigger on it.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “What is that now?”

“Just watch,” Scott said, and pushed the button.

Suddenly there was screaming and Stiles turned around to see everyone (minus the adults) with their food in their laps.

“MCCALL!” Jackson screamed, and turned to glare at the two boys.

Neither Scott nor Stiles stopped walking after they saw the glare Jackson was giving the prankster. “They should’ve known really,” Scott said, keeping his eyes ahead. “They should’ve known something was up when _I_ offered to put the ‘table mats’ on the table.”

“I did think that was weird, but I thought you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart,” Stiles said, smiling.

“Did you see Jackson’s face when the plate fell? Classic.” Scott sighed giggling a bit.

“You’re an evil genius when it comes to pranks.” Stiles nodded, with a fond smile.

“Dude, _you’re_ the one who taught me everything I know.” Scott replied, without thinking.

“What?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Oh, crap,” Scott sighed, and dropped his head. “Well… you see…” Scott just sighed again, and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I’m an idiot.”

“I taught you?” Stiles asked with confusion.

“Yeah,” Scott said softly. “I’m not supposed to tell you that kind of stuff.” He ran a hand through his hair then shrugged his shoulders. “But yeah, you taught me how to prank people.”

Stiles thought hard about ever pulling a prank on Scott, then memories of he and Scott played in his head. “I remember,” he said quietly.

“You do?” Scott asked surprised.

“HA!” Stiles laughed. “We totally got Jackson back for taking our crayons.” Stiles smiled.

“Dude!” Scott smiled happily. “I can’t believe you remembered!”

Stiles laughed, then he realized something even better. “I remembered,” he said to himself. “Oh my God! Scott! I remembered without having to dream about it!”

“I know dude!” Scott said, hugging him from the side. “Oh man, this is great. Maybe now you’ll start remembering things more.”

Stiles thought hard, and long. “I remember our preschool teacher’s name was Mrs. Stane, and our cubbies were next to each other.” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together, concentrating. Sighing, he said, “That’s all I remember.”

“Dude why do you sound sad about that? This is defiantly the time to start fist pumping the air.”

“Yeah, but my parents…”

“You’ll remember them when the times right,” Scott said, cutting him off. “Seriously dude, this is like unbelievably amazing.”

“Guess you’re right,” Stiles nodded, and looked around to see they already arrived at the tide pools.

“Come on,” Scott said, beginning to climb the rocks. Stiles followed suit and carefully walked around the large rocks.

“Why did you want to come out here?” Stiles asked as the two began looking around the tide pools. 

“I don’t know,” Scott said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I may not be a werewolf, but you sir, are a terrible liar.” Stiles said with a straight face.

“Um, don’t judge me when I say this.” Scott warned, without heat.

“Cross my heart,” Stiles said, making an X over his heart and holding his right hand in the air.

“Before my mom and dad split, we always use to come to the beach.” Scott started, and smiled when he climbed in the water. “Well, when we use to come out here, my dad would always take me to the tide pools to hunt starfish. The summer he left, we found one. We never found a starfish before, so I was kind of excited. My mom came over, and we showed her where the star fish was, and she got some lady to take our picture for us, and I was in the middle holding the starfish.”

Scott began peeking through the rocks and sighed when he came up empty. “My dad, he always taught me stuff about the ocean. From starfish to sharks, he knew at least one thing about practically everything. I don’t know… I thought it was cool.” Scott looked up at Stiles and gave a lop sided grin. “I just like coming out here cause it reminds me of my dad.”

Stiles nodded and continued to help look through the tide pools, and then realized something. “Your dad was in the FBI.”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “He wasn’t around a lot so the things we did together, I liked the most.”

“Do you still talk to him now?” Stiles asked carefully lifting a smaller rock to see nothing under it.

“Yeah, he lives in DC though. So I don’t get to see him a lot.” Scott sighed, and leaned on the edge of the rock. “I know that’s not an excuse for not seeing me, but I still would like to hang out. Even now.”

“Dude,” Stiles began. “I’m sure your dad would love it if he got to see you every day, but he’s just busy.”

“I know,” Scott nodded, and folded his arms across his bare chest. “I’d just like to see him more than I do now.”

“Does your dad now that?” Stiles asked, continuing to hunt.

“I think so,” Scott said slowly.

“You should tell him,” Stiles said, turning back to Scott. “He might not know until he actually hears you himself.”

“You’re probably right,” Scott nodded, and then continued to search for a starfish.

Stiles looked around the pool too, and began shifting rocks in different positions. Suddenly his eyes locked on a sea shell. “Dude, they’re still stuck together,” Stiles said to Scott, as he held up the shells.

“Pull them apart,” Scott replied, glancing at what Stiles had in his hand, not really paying attention.

Stiles did try to pull the shells apart, he was getting frustrated when it didn’t fall apart and took a deep breath to calm his frustration. Sticking his fingernails, if you could call them that, under the shell he began to pull. Suddenly it popped open like a soda can. HE opened the shell the entire way, and saw there was what looked to be boogers inside. “Ew,” he said and scrunched up his nose. He was about to set the shell back in the water to rinse it off when something caught his eye.

“Um, Scott will you come here a second?” Stiles asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Scott lifted his head to see Stiles staring inside a clam shell, and grinned. “Don’t worry about the nasty stuff inside it dude, just throw it back in the water.”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. He moved his finger into the goop, and moved around what looked to be a shiny rock. “Is this what I think it is?” Stiles asked, carefully pulling out the small thing the size of an ear bud.

Scott looked at what Stiles was holding and gaped, “Dude, that’s a pearl!” Scott smiled.

“Oh,” Stiles nodded. Then he looked around and then back to Scott. “What do I do with it? Should I put it back?”

“No!” Scott said with wide eyes. “Dude, do you know how hard those things are to find?”

“No…” Stiles said, shaking his head.

“Carefully, and I mean _very_ carefully wipe it off on your trunks.” Stiles did as was told, and smiled when the small white pearl shined. “Dude, do you have a pocket in your trunks?” Scott asked, feeling in his swim trunks to make he himself didn’t.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head.

 “Alright well then let’s just go back to the table, we can put it somewhere.”

Stiles nodded, and followed Scott out of the rocks, and back to the group. Stiles wasn’t surprised to see it was only Derek, John, Chris, Melissa, and Victoria there.

“Mom! You’ll never guess what Stiles found!” Scott said, smiling, and wrapping an arm around Stiles shoulder.

“Do I really want to know?” Melissa asked her son hesitantly.

Stiles then decided to hold up the pearl between his pointer finger and thumb. “Am I allowed to keep it, or do I have to put it back?” Stiles asked with curiosity.

“Is that…” Chris began only to be cut off by Scott.

“Yep, he found it.” Scott said, still smiling proudly.

“Wow,” Derek smiled at Stiles, nodding in approval. “You’re lucky.”

“So I can keep then?” Stiles asked.

John laughed, and nodded his head. “Yeah, buddy you can keep it. You’re very lucky to have found it.”

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “I wasn’t really looking for it.” He said honestly.

“That’s probably going to be your lucky charm then,” Victoria smiled.

“I hope so,” Stiles nodded. Then he almost slapped himself. Before forgetting he quickly told everyone with a smile the size of Texas. “I remembered something!” He exclaimed happily.

“What?” Derek asked, surprised.

“I remembered something! All on my own!” Stiles exclaimed happily.

“Oh, sweetie, that’s great,” Melissa said, carefully hugging him.

“What do you remember?” John asked, smiling.

“Jackson. He stole our crayons. I tied his shoe laces together, and he tripped, and got blue finger paint everywhere.” Stiles replied, trying to hold back his chuckle. He turned to Scott to make sure he wasn’t looking at him, and then turned to Derek. “I taught Scott _everything_ he knows,” Stiles said, lifting his eyebrows at Derek.

Derek grinned, and laid a hand on Stiles shoulder. “I’m glad you’re starting to remember things now.”

“Do you think maybe I’ll start remembering my parents?” Stiles asked with curiosity.

“I think it won’t be too long now,” Chris smiled, reassuring Stiles.

“Good,” Stiles smiled. Then he lifted his hand back up to inspect the pearl once more before asking, “Can I put this somewhere where it won’t get lost?”

“Sure,” John nodded. John went over to the table and grabbed the container with cheese in it, and put the cheese into a different container. “Here,” John said, handing him the small bowl and lid.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, and laid his pearl inside the container. Looking at the pearl through the clear plastic he thought to himself. _Alright, if this things my lucky charm, it better help me remember my parents soon._

“Want to head back down to the water?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Yeah,” he nodded, then turned to John and handed him his sunglasses back. “Don’t want to lose them,” Stiles said, as John grabbed them out of his hands.

“Thanks buddy,” John said as he put the sunglasses on the table.

As Stiles and Derek walked down to the water, Stiles smiled as he felt the warm sun on his face, and took a deep breath of the salty air. Things were starting to look up, and Stiles couldn’t be more grateful.


	55. Superhero Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long guys. I was sooo sore from stupid therapy! And can I just say OMG the pain!! My arm is more sore now than it was when I went to get my muscle stitched back together! That's what's been taking forever! I can only type with hand right now! So sorry guys! :(  
> I hope you like this chapter! Love ya!

“Get it away Scott!” Lydia shrieked, holding her towel in front of her as she jumped over Isaac, and ducked behind Derek.

“Scott,” Derek sighed. “Why must you torment?”

“If I don’t then that means Isaac would have to take my place,” Scott said without hesitation. Isaac, who was lying in the sand in the middle of them, turned to Scott with an are-you-serious face. “And let’s face it,” Scott continued, without looking in Isaac’s direction. “The second Lydia would scream, he feel absolutely horrible, say sorry, and try to make up for it for the rest of the day. So if I don’t do it, we’d all be stuck with that sad look Isaac gives us all day long. So you’re welcome.” Scott finished, as he carefully laid the small sand crab back down in the sand a few feet away from everyone.

Stiles laughed at them, and shook his head. “Well then thank you Scott for always tormenting. I don’t know how we ever go on with our lives without your pranks and torments.”

Scott smiled brightly at his friend and nodded. “You’re very welcome kind sir.”

“Alright, are you two finished,” Lydia huffed.

“It’s just a crab,” Stiles shrugged. “Why are you so scared? The Lydia Martin I’ve come to care about doesn’t get scared.”

“I’m not scared!” She shrieked again, then huffed to compose herself. “I just had a pedicure, and my toe nails are the way I like them, so if those stupid things come near me and my toes I will cook them over a fire without hesitation.” With that, she turned and walked away, going back up to the tables where Allison, was.

“Is she serious?” Stiles asked the other three.

“Deadly,” Isaac nodded, with a small grin.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted to them. All three turned to see Jackson holding a football he brought, and waved it around. “You guys playing or what?”

“You want to?” Derek asked the teens.

“Go ahead, I think I’ll go back up to the tables,” Isaac said, and stood.

“Well fine then, be that way,” Stiles teased. Isaac rolled his eyes and gave a small wave, and walked up to the tables.

“You want to play?” Stiles asked Scott.

“Hell yeah,” Scott nodded eagerly.

“What about you? You want to play?” Stiles asked, facing Derek now.

Derek shrugged his shoulders, “Why not.”

As the boys and Erica all threw around the football, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia were sitting up at the tables munching on some chips, and listening to music. Chris and Victoria were walking along the shore line hand in hand, while Melissa and John were browsing through the small stores.

It was getting to the point where everyone decided they needed to eat super. Melissa began to help John cook some hot dogs, while Lydia and Allison brought the egg salad from the cooler to the table. Victoria pulled out some of John’s ramen noodle salad from the cooler, as well as deserts Lydia and Erica baked last night. Deserts being brownies, and some chocolate chip cookies. Chris and Isaac were adjusting the umbrellas so the sun wouldn’t shine on the rest of the pack.

“You guys ready to eat?” John yelled to the boys, and Erica who were still throwing the football back and forth.

Stiles turned to see everyone getting things on the table, and turned back to others he was with. “I’m starving,” he announced.

“You’re always starving,” Jackson replied smiling.

“No, I’m usually just hungry. Now I’m starving.”

“Whatever you say,” Derek grinned, as he walked beside Stiles up to the tables.

“Seriously,” Stiles said, whining. “I feel my stomach eating itself so I don’t starve to death.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Boyd grinned, catching up to the rest of them.

“Hey,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s one of my best qualities.”

“No way,” Erica said, coming up to the right of Stiles. “Your best quality is your amazing personality.” She grinned, bumping her shoulder into Stiles. Then her eyes got wide and she turned to Stiles with a gasp. “You’re like Batman!”

Stiles had to laugh, thinking she was joking. When he saw she was completely serious, he narrowed his eyes. “How am I like Batman?”

“Because,” Erica groaned. “Your both amazing and you do what’s right. You’re both awesome.”

Stiles again laughed at the way she explained it, and then nodded. “I’ll only be Batman, if you be my Catwoman.”

She smiled, and linked her arm with Stiles, and nodded. “Agreed.”

“Hey! What do I get to be?” Scott asked, smiling as the two were almost to the table.

“Robin.” Both Stiles and Erica said at the same time, while taking a seat across from Scott.

“No way!” Scott yelled, extremely offended. “If I’m anyone I’m freaking Iron Man.”

“Oh, I thought we were only going by DC but if we’re going by ALL the superheros then your defiantly Robin,” Stiles replied, grinning.

Allison took a seat beside Scott and asked, “What’s going on?”

“Were deciding if we were superhero’s who we would be.”

“Oh,” She nodded, smiling. “Stiles is defiantly Batman,” she said with a nod.

“What!?” Scott asked, wide eyed. “You too!?”

“Sorry, he just seems more like Batman to me,” she replied, giving Scott a kiss on the cheek.

“Allison is defiantly Black Widow.” Stiles said.

“Yes,” Erica nodded, smiling.

“I’m not that tough,” Allison replied, grinning.

“Yes you are.” Scott nodded, kissing her cheek.

“Who would Isaac be?” Erica asked, turning back to the two of them.

“Captain America,” Scott said instantly.

“Defiantly,” Stiles nodded.

“Agreed,” Allison nodded.

“What are you guys saying about me?” Isaac asked, taking a seat on the other side of Scott.

“You’re Captain America,” Allison replied.

“Why?”  He asked slowly, looking at all the others.

“You just have the same personality.” Scott replied, shrugging.

“What about me?” Lydia asked, taking a seat beside Allison.

“Invisible woman,” Erica and Isaac said at the same time.

“Why?” Lydia asked, scrunching up her nose.

“You don’t take shit from anyone.” Stiles replied without hesitation.

Lydia thought about it a moment, and nodded. “Okay, who would Jackson be?”

“He kind of reminds me of Wolverine,” Stiles said, rubbing his chin in concentration.

“Yep,” Jackson said, nodding.

“You like Wolverine?” Allison asked, surprised.

“The dudes freaking badass,” Jackson replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay, I have a tough one, Boyd.” Scott said.

Everyone turned to look at Boyd making his way to sit beside Erica. Once he saw everyone looking at him, he took a deep breath sat down beside Erica and asked, “Do I want to know?”

“Superhero’s. Who would be who,” Erica replied, never taking her eyes off Boyd.

“I don’t know man,” Isaac said, shaking his head. “He’s hard.”

“He’s big like the hulk,” Scott began.

“But he doesn’t have anger problems or anything.” Stiles said right after.

“Spiderman,” Jackson said, looking into his plate of food.

“Why him?” Boyd asked, curiously.

“You care more about other people’s well being than your own. Sometimes though, you don’t know what to do with all this… stuff. But you do what you can to help everyone.” Jackson replied, nonchalantly.

“That… actually does sound like Boyd,” Erica nodded. She leaned her head on Boyd’s shoulder, and let her long blonde hair fall over his shoulder.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded. “So Boyd is Spiderman, what else do we have?”

“Mr. Argent.” Scott said, looking down the other end of the table.

“Hawkeye,” Boyd said instantly.

Everyone snickered and nodded their heads in agreement. “Sounds like my dad.” Allison nodded. “Great with a bow, and loyalty, he just doesn’t explain why he feels a certain way about… anything.”

“Okay, now Mrs. Argent.” Lydia said, looking at the red head.

“Oh easy, she’s Pepper.” Isaac said at once.

“She’s not a superhero,” Scott said instantly.

Both Erica and Stiles jaws dropped. “What? Why would you say that? She’s just as much a superhero than Iron Man.”

“She’s just Iron Man’s girlfriend though.”

“And he’d be nowhere without her,” Stiles replied with an affirmed nod.

“Alright,” Scott said, holding up his hands. “I guess she is like Pepper. After all, Pepper did kick ass in Iron Man 3.”

“SPOILER!” Erica screeched, covering her ears with her hands. “Shut up I didn’t see Iron Man 3 yet!”

“What have you been waiting for!?” Scott asked, with wide eyes, and mouth agape.

“Shut up,” Erica growled.

“Okay, okay,” Lydia said, stopping the two. “Who would Melissa be?”

“Wonder woman,” both Stiles and Boyd at the same time.

“Boyd!” Stiles exclaimed happily. “We think the same!”

“No,” Boyd replied, shaking his head. “I refuse to believe that.”

“Why? I have an amazing personality.” Stiles said, defending himself.

“I’m more mature,” Boyd replied, rolling his eyes when Stiles lifted his head, and had French fries hanging out of his mouth. “I rest my case,” he said, sighing.

“Okay, who would Mr. Stilinski be?” Jackson asked, changing the subject.

“Superman,” Stiles said with a firm nod.

“Makes sense,” Isaac nodded. “He is the sheriff.”

“What about Derek?” Stiles asked, looking around for the alpha.

“What about Derek?” Derek asked, coming to set his plate on the other side Stiles. Since he still needed a drink, he didn’t take a seat yet.  

“Hmm, I’d say he’s like the hulk.” Scott said watching Derek with squinted eyes.

“No way,” Stiles said, shaking his head, as he watched Derek walk over to the cooler. “We would need someone with anger issues. Derek doesn’t have anger issues.”

“What about The Thing?” Allison asked, taking a small bite of her hotdog.

“No,” Isaac said shaking his head. “He doesn’t have the personality.”

“Iron Man.” Stiles said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him with curious eyes. “What?” he asked.

“Dude, he can’t be Iron Man. He’s to… Derek.” Scott said, shaking his head. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed a cold Pepsi out of the cooler, and started to walk over to his seat.

“Why do you think he would be the best Iron Man?” Lydia asked, trying to hold back her smirk. She knew exactly why.

“He’s the coolest Superhero I know of. And Derek freaking awesome, if it wasn’t for him… well you know.” Stiles said, mumbling the last part of the sentence. “Point is Iron Man fights for the little guy. That’s what Derek does.”

No one said anything for a while, Derek didn’t even sit down. Derek himself was shocked by what Stiles said. The silence stretched until Isaac smiled and said, “You’re right,” to Stiles. He then turned his attention to Derek and gave a shy smile for a second before it fell, along with Isaac’s eye contact with Derek. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be with my dad. He’d still be doing the same thing he was doing before, except I’m pretty sure he’d be worse.” Isaac then stood up from his chair and walked over to Derek. Derek gave Isaac a confused look, and next thing he knew, Isaac was hugging him. “Thank you Derek.” Isaac whispered, hugging his Alpha.

Derek was stunned by his Beta. Isaac never really hugged anyone before, and Derek wasn’t quite processing this. Slowly, he lifted his arms, and hugged Isaac back. “You’re welcome.” Derek whispered back.

“You saved me too Derek,” Erica said, standing up, and walking over to her Alpha. “You gave me confidence.” She said, and came in on the left of Isaac.

“I didn’t give you guys anything,” Derek said, not only looking at Isaac and Erica, but also looking at the rest of his pack. “I just did what anyone should have done in my situation.” Derek continued hugging the two, and said just loud enough for the humans to hear too. “I did what my mother would have done.”

Once Isaac and Erica let go of Derek and sat back down, Scott and Lydia come up next. “Thanks…you know? For helping me and Jackson, helping us control everything… and thanks for being there.” Scott said quietly.

“Thanks for seeing the real me,” Lydia whispered, and kissed Derek’s cheek.

“Guys, it really wasn’t that big of a deal,” Derek said to them.

“Yes it was,” Lydia said, as she and Scott backed away.

“Thanks for helping me with my family crisis,” Allison said, walking up to Derek and wrapping her arms awkwardly around him. “I’m sorry about everything Kate did. She was… she was brain washing me, and you helped me. You made me see the good. Thank you.” She said, and gave Derek a small kiss on the cheek Lydia didn’t kiss.

When she pulled away, Jackson came up behind her, avoiding eye contact. “I’m not hugging you,” he said as he held out his hand. “Thanks for… thanks for understanding.”

Boyd held out his hand too, and smiled. “Thank you Derek.”

Derek smiled as he took a seat next to Stiles. When Stiles turned to see Derek smiling, he smiled back, and slowly reached for his hand. _What the hell am I doing?_ Stiles asked himself as he grasped Derek’s hand in his own. Once he felt Derek squeeze his hand back, the thought left his mind. ‘Thank you’ Stiles mouthed to Derek.

‘You’re welcome’ Derek mouthed back.

**************************************************************************************************************

Once the sun began to slowly set on the ocean, Stiles sat on the beach, staring at the beautiful sunset.

“Mind if I join you?” Derek asked coming up next to Stiles.

“Not at all,” Stiles replied, waving at the empty space next to him.

Derek plopped down on the sun and watched the sun fade into the horizon. After a few moments he asked, “Did you have fun today?”

Stiles smiled, and nodded his head. “It was amazing. We were in the ocean almost all day.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Derek smiled, as he looked at Stiles slightly red shoulders. “You got sunburned.”

Stiles looked at his shoulders, and sighed. “They lie when they say waterproof.”

“And due to the fact that you didn’t keep putting more on.” Derek said, grinning as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“They should invent a lotion where you only need to apply once and it’ll last an entire day.” Stiles huffed, copying Derek and resting his arms across his knees, only he put his forehead on his arms.

“Well other than all that, you did have fun right?” Derek asked just to make sure.

“I went swimming in the Pacific Ocean, ate an amazing lunch on the beach, went back in the ocean and body surfed with Mr. Stilinski, found a pearl with Scott, and remembered something all on my own.” Stiles said, and lifted his head to the left so he could peek at Derek. “This was probably the best…no. This _was_ the best I’ve had in a while. Well not unless you count the day the first met you and the pack. I kind of don’t. Not in like a rude way or anything, but I didn’t exactly trust you then ‘cause I didn’t really know you. So if I didn’t count that day, then _this_ day was the best day I ever had.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Derek asked quietly, looking to the sand in front of him. “You trust me know?”

Stiles was quiet for a minute before nodding, with a small smile. “I trust you with my life.”

The two were quiet again, and turned back to see the sun finally halfway down. Out of nowhere they heard, “Hey Stiles! Want to come play guitar?”

Stiles laughed, and slowly stood up from his spot in the sand. He turned back to Derek, and held out his hand to the Alpha. “Come on,” Stiles said, and helped Derek stand.

“What are you going to play?” Derek asked curiously as he walked beside Stiles up to the rest of the group sitting around the chairs.

“I don’t know. I’m going to need a request box.” Stiles replied.

When the two finally made it to everyone, they had their chairs pulled out and were sitting in a circle smiling and chatting.

“Hey kiddo,” John said with a smile on his face. Stiles guitar sat on the empty chair next to John, and the older man nodded toward the instrument and said, “We were hoping you wouldn’t mind playing the guitar.”

“No problem,” Stiles said, and took the seat next to John, while Derek took the only other empty seat next to Allison. Chris sat on the other side of the John, followed by Victoria. Then it went, Melissa, Scott Allison, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and then Lydia on the other side of the Stiles.

“What song would you like to hear?” Stiles asked the group as he carefully pulled out the guitar, and sat it on his lap, strumming it once, and nodding when it sounded just fine.

“Easy,” Lydia said instantly. Everyone sighed. “What?” Lydia asked the rest of them with attitude.

“We already heard that one, we should think of something else.” Boyd said to Lydia, who was glaring daggers at him.

“Well then you all think of something.” She said, and huffed back into her seat.

No one said anything for a few moments. They were all thinking of a song that could be played, but no one was coming up with anything. Stiles strummed the guitar, and looked up at the group. “Why don’t I play Easy while someone thinks of something.”

“Yes,” Lydia nodded her head eagerly.

“One condition,” Stiles said, turning to her.

“What?” She asked curiously.

“You have to sing it with someone.” Stiles replied, firmly.

Stiles thought for sure Lydia would turn down the offer, but was shocked when she turned to someone and ordered. “Sing with me.”

“WHAT!?” Scott screeched. “Why me?” He asked with a frown.

“Because I know for a fact you can sing rather well, and if I’m singing you have to too.”

“That’s totally unfair,” Scott whined. “Get your boyfriend to sing with you.”

“Screw you McCall,” Jackson said, snapping his head up as soon as he heard the statement.

“You know all the words,” Lydia said, doing another impressive glare.

“Sing with her Scott,” Melissa said, nudging her sons arm.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Fine,” he huffed, and then he turned his attention to Stiles and nodded. “Go ahead man.”

Stiles nodded his head back at his friend and looked to the ground as soon as he began to play the cords. He almost stumbled over the cords as soon as he heard Scott singing. He thought his friend would start singing the way he did in the car, but this was a totally different singing voice of Scott. It was soft, and calm, and he sounded great.

_“We broke up_   
_yeah, it's tough_   
_most guys would've been crushed_   
_Wastin' their time_   
_Wonderin' where they went wrong_   
_No way, not me_   
_Hey, I'm doing just fine_   
_I'm not afraid of movin' on”_

Stiles strummed the guitar just a tad bit harder, and smiled when Scott kept up perfectly. He never looked up from the ground though, he kept his eyes caught on the sand around Lydia’s flip flop.   
  
_“It's easy going out on a Friday night_  
 _Easy every time I see her out_  
 _I can smile, live it up_  
 _The way a single guy does_  
 _But what she, what she don't know_  
 _Is how hard it is to make it look so_  
 _Easy”_

Stiles grinned when he began to strum the guitar the same way and got ready for Lydia to sing. As soon as she began to sing, Stiles smiled, and began bouncing his leg along with the tune. _Wow, is there anything she can’t do?_ Stiles thought, as Lydia’s voice surrounded the group, sounding like heaven.

_“The truth is_   
_That I miss lyin' in those arms of his_   
_But I don't ever let it show_   
_I laugh and I act_

_Like I'm having the time of my life_   
_as far as he knows_   
  
_It's easy goin' out on a Friday night_   
_Easy, every time I see him out_   
_I can smile, live it up_   
_The way a single girl does_   
_But, what he, what he don't know_   
_is how hard it is to make it look so_   
_Easy_

Stiles, with eyes still down on the Lydia’s flip flop, was actually really surprised when the two began to sing together. Their voices just complimented each other very well.

Scott- _“Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night”_

Lydia- _“Oh, it's easy every time I see him out”_

Scott- _“I could smile”_

Lydia- _“Live it up”_

Scott and Lydia _-“Forget about the way it was”_

Scott: _“But what she”_

Lydia- _“Oh what he don’t know”_

Scott: _“What she don’t know”_

Scott and Lydia- _“Is how hard it is to make it look so Easy.”_

Lydia- _“Look so Easy”_

Scott- _“Easy”_

Stiles began to slowly fade the guitar out, and grinned when he heard people cheering. When he looked up though, he was surprised to see a lot more than just the pack. There were at least twenty other people, just standing behind the chairs, smiling and clapping.

Lydia, Scott, and Stiles all blushed when they heard people complimenting them.

“Dude,” A little boy said to Stiles, with his mouth agape. “That was totally awesome.”

“Thanks kid,” Stiles smiled.

“You seem to surprise me almost every day,” John said, turning back to Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Same with all you other kids,” John continued, looking at the pack. “Scott, I knew you could sing, but I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“Stop,” Scott said, dropping his head in his hands, smiling.

“No really,” John continued, “And Miss Martin,” he said, turning to Lydia. “You got some pipes young lady.”

“Thank you Mr. Stilinski,” Lydia said, smiling proudly.

“You were all fantastic,” Derek, and Melissa said, at once.

“Lydia… I’m not that surprised at Lydia, but you Scott… and Stiles,” Chris said, shaking his head with a smile.

“You blew our minds,” Victoria finished for her husband.

“Seriously,” Isaac and Jackson said to Scott, with their eyes wide and mouths agape.

“Since when could you sing?” Jackson asked Scott shocked.

“And why the hell do you screech if you can actually sing?” Isaac asked, trying to glare at Scott with a smile.

Scott just shrugged his shoulders, “It’s easier to annoy you that way,” he said honestly.

“ENCORE!” Erica shouted, while smiling.

“Great job guys,” Boyd nodded. “You all sounded really good together.”

“Thanks,” all three replied at the same time.

“Okay,” Stiles began and hoisted the guitar on his lap, adjusting it so the instrument was comfortable in his lap. He asked, “What’s next?”

“Do you know Greenday?” Erica asked.

“Pft,” Stiles said, shaking his head with a grin. “Do I know Greenday,” he said, in a mocking voice, and looked to the ground as he began to play.

The tune coming out made everyone smile and Erica giggled. “I guess you do know Greenday.”

“Don’t ever doubt me,” Stiles replied with a grin, as he kept his focus on the ground.

“Never again, Batman,” Erica swore.


	56. A Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is sooo late!! Therapy freaking sucks! Anyways, I have two things to say...  
> 1\. I totally made up the herb.  
> 2\. I have never been to an airport in my entire life.  
> 3\. There is going to be grammar errors even though I reread the chapter about twelve times.  
> 4\. I hate the way I worded this chapter so if you guys hate it too, I'm so sorry. Things just get jumbled around in my head and by the time I type one thought I have 23 more going on in my head.   
> 5\. The way Stiles describes how he was taught snowboarding, is the legit way I was taught by my brother. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

 “I don’t want to leave yet,” Stiles said, yawning as he, Derek, and the sheriff walked back up to the jeep from the beach.

“We can come back buddy,” John replied, throwing his arm over Stiles shoulder. Stiles flinched at first, but both John and Derek ignored it.

“Tomorrow?” Stiles asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Well, maybe not tomorrow,” Derek chuckled.

“It was fun. I had fun. Did you guys have fun?” Stiles asked, deliriously.

“We sure did,” John nodded.                     

“Next time we should surf. Do you guys know how to surf?” Stiles asked, opening the passenger door, and hoping in the back seat of the jeep.

“I don’t,” Derek said, shaking his head, and closing the door. John hoped into the driver’s side and closed the door, and started up the engine.

“Jackson and Scott do,” John replied, driving out of the parking lot.

“They do?” Stiles asked, laying down in the backseat with his eyes closed.

“Yeah,” John nodded. “I came to the beach last year with Melissa and Jackson and Scott were in the water all day.”

“How did they learn?” Stiles asked, trying to stay awake.

“Scott’s father I believe,” John replied, looking into the rear-view mirror to see Stiles laying down.

“Oh,” Stiles nodded. “Is it a lot different than snowboarding?” Stiles asked curiously. “Cause I know how to snowboard.”

“Do you?” Derek asked, turning around in his seat to look at Stiles.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded with eyes closed, yawning.

“How did you learn?” Derek asked, smirking.

“When me and Brad lived Pennsylvania, Sam took me out. We went to these slopes and it was _awesome_.”

“How was your first trip down the slopes?” Derek asked, turning back in his seat with a small smile on his face.

“Terrible,” Stiles replied, yawning again.

“Sam wasn’t the best teacher then?” John asked, smirking.

“No, he was a good teacher; he was just funny about the way he taught me.” Stiles rubbed his eyes with his fingers, and sat up in the seat. “As soon as we got to the top, me and him walked over to a small hill, for beginners, and he got me all strapped in, and then he asked me, ‘are you ready to learn?’ and I was like, ‘yeah,’ and he just pushed me off the hill.” Both John and Derek couldn’t hold back there laughter and both looked back at Stiles pouting. “It wasn’t funny,” Stiles replied, grumpily. “I only made it to about thirty yards before I face planted in the snow.”

“Did you learn how to ride that way though?” Derek asked, still smirking.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. “He said it was too hard to explain, and that I just needed a few test runs before I could go down the big hill.”

“And how was the big hill?” John asked.

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged, and looked to the jeeps floor, while twirling his fingers at the bottom of his shirt. “Brad and I moved before I could go back again. I didn’t crash though I went down the smaller hill the last time I was there.”

“I’m sure you would’ve been great,” John replied, with a forced smile and quiet voice.

“I miss him,” Stiles sighed, and laid back down in the seat. When he closed his eyes, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get them to open again. “Do you think he’ll get the letter tomorrow?” Stiles murmured.

“Maybe, if not tomorrow then defiantly Tuesday,” Derek replied, while glancing back at Stiles.

“I hope he calls,” Stiles whispered.

“He will,” John nodded confidently.

After about a minute of silence both Derek and John looked back and Stiles and grinned when they saw the boy sleeping.

“Guess he’s had a long day,” Derek grinned.

“I guess he did,” John nodded.

Derek turned his head to look out the passenger window of the jeep, and after a few moments of silence, he asked John, “Did Lydia send you the picture of Stiles when we were in New York?”

John chuckled a bit and nodded. “Not only did she give me a picture, she printed it out, and framed it for me as well.”

“Be careful,” Derek warned. “Don’t want Stiles to see it while he’s cleaning your house.”

“I already moved all the pictures of him to my room.”

“I do hope he remembers soon,” Derek said, sighing. “He’s getting angry at himself for not remembering.”

“Stubborn,” John nodded, with a fond smile. “Just like my Claire.”

“And not at all like you,” Derek replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Derek chuckled.

****************************************************************************************************************

Stiles stretched his arms above his head, and yawned as he first woke up. He realized two things right away. One, he was no longer in the jeep. He was now in the guest bedroom of Derek’s house. And two, that meant that either Derek or John carried him into the house last night.

Groaning he rubbed his eyes, and got out of bed. Every morning when he woke up, he made the bed. This time though, in the middle of making the bed, his cell phone rang. Walking over to his night stand he looked at the caller I.D, and saw that it was a number he didn’t recognize.

“Hello?” he asked into the phone.

“What the hell kind of question is, ‘do you remember me?’  I’ll have you know I’m not that old!”

Stiles eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. “Sam?” He asked in a shaky voice.

“Well it sure as hell ain’t the Easter Bunny. If anything, I should be more like Santa Clause.” Sam’s voice replied, quavering itself.

“Oh my God,” Stiles whispered, and then said it again louder. “Oh my God! Sam!”

“Son of a bitch,” the older man sighed, “It’s so good to hear from you kiddo.” 

“Sam!” Stiles laughed. “I didn’t think you would call.”

“Why the hell not? Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” Sam asked, with a pinched voice. Stiles could tell right away he was trying not to cry.

“I missed you so much. Oh my God, I can’t… You’re… I… Holy shit.” Stiles replied with his eyes beginning to water up as well.

“How about we try full sentences there kiddo?” Sam teased, and suddenly Stiles remembered the warmth in the older man’s voice.

“I can’t believe my letter actually worked. I was so afraid you moved.”

“Yeah I read that in the letter. I wouldn’t move kiddo, I knew as soon as you got away from your old man I’d hear from you again.” Sam replied with confidence only to curse to himself. “Shit, no, wait a second. What was all that in the letter about your dad kidnapping you, and you found friends?”

Just as Stiles was about to open his mouth to reply, but Sam continued, “And what was the end of the letter about? Take care of yourself _old man? You’re not as young as use to be?”_ Sam asked sounding offended. “I’ll have you know, you’re only as old as you feel.”

Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh at Sam’s teasing. “And how old do you feel?” Stiles asked, already knowing the answer.

“110,” Sam replied tiredly. “Tell me about everything that happened.”

“Um,” Stiles said into the phone, but he didn’t know where to start. “Well, I’m in Beacon Hills California right now,” he said, and was cut off immediately by Sam.

“Yes I know that, I’m already on my way,” Sam replied, nonchalantly.

 _“What!?”_ Stiles asked surprised, and didn’t even care that his voice got high.

“Got the first plane out, it took off about twenty minutes ago.” Sam replied again, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“You’re on your way? Here? To Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked into the phone with wide eyes.

“No, I’m on my way to North Pole. Didn’t you hear me earlier kid?” Sam asked, and Stiles could just see the old man rolling his eyes.

“I mean… your really coming? Here? Right now?” Stiles asked still shocked.

“I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles laughed. Then he asked, “What about your job?”

“What job? I quite working at the garage, now I perform at bars around town,” Sam informed Stiles.

“That’s awesome man,” Stiles chuckled. Suddenly he looked around the room and realized he needed to tell Derek. “Hang on, I gotta tell Derek.” Stiles said quickly into the phone, and took it away from his ear. 

With his phone clutched tightly in his left hand Stiles ran out of his room like a bat out of hell and almost ran right into Jackson.

“Woah,” Jackson said, and grabbed Stiles before he fell to the floor. “Stiles, you okay? What’s going on?” Jackson asked, picking up on the boys excitement.

“Sam,” Stiles laughed. “Sam,” he said again pointing to the phone.

“You mean _the_ Sam?” Jackson asked, with wide eyes as well.

“Damn you got people referring to me as _the_ Sam? I feel honored kiddo,” Sam’s laughed through the phone and Stiles laughed too when he realized he must have bumped a button on his phone making Sam be put on speaker phone. 

“I gotta find Derek,” Stiles said to Jackson. “Do you know where he is?”

“Last I saw he was working on Scott’s car out front.” Jackson replied. “Go ahead and tell him before you burst.” He said to Stiles then turned to Stiles phone and said, “it’s nice to finally hear from you sir.”

“Aw hell, don’t got to call me sir. Makes me feel damn old, Sam will do.” The old man replied to Jackson.

“Okay, I can’t wait to meet you Sam,” he replied.

“Likewise kid,” Sam said to Jackson.

“Okay, were walking away now.” Stiles said to both Sam and Jackson and ran down the steps and out the front door. “Derek!” Stiles shouted excitedly as he ran up to him.

“Stiles, you okay?” Derek asked worriedly.

“Sam,” Stiles smiled. “He’s on the phone! He called me! The letter worked!” Stiles smiled, and handed Derek the phone.

“Really?” Derek asked, excitedly. “That’s great Stiles. Is he coming to visit?”

“I’m on the plane already,” Sam replied, hearing the entire conversation.

“You are?” Derek asked with his jaw dropping a few centimeters.

“Yeah, took the first fight out as soon as I read the letter.”

“You didn’t have to Sam,” Stiles replied, in a hushed tone.

“Don’t go starting that crap kid. You know I had to.” Sam told Stiles firmly, but gently at the same time.

“I’m glad we’ll finally be able to meet you sir,” Derek said to the phone.

“Don’t call him sir,” Stiles said at the exact same time Sam said, “Don’t call me sir.”

“It makes him feel old,” Stiles said rolling his eyes.

“Well what airport are you arriving at?” Derek asked, smiling.

“Um… that’s a good question…” Sam replied, and both Stiles and Derek heard shuffling around.

“You don’t even know where you’re landing?” Stiles asked chuckling.

“I kind of blocked everything out.” Sam admitted. “I just had to get to California ASAP.” Both Derek and Stiles chuckled when they heard Sam ask someone, “Hey… where is this plane landing?” When Sam got back on the phone, he huffed at something. “Ask one question and you got people looking at you like you’re an idiot.” Sam told Stiles and Derek.

“I wonder why,” Stiles shook his head.

“Where are you landing?” Derek asked, smiling.

“She said, Monroeville Airport,” Sam informed.

“Okay, do you want us to pick you up?” Derek asked.

“I can catch a taxi,” Sam replied, not wanting to impose.

“No, don’t do that, Stiles and I can come pick you up,” Derek replied.

“I don’t want to impose, you don’t even know me.”

“If you don’t allow me to pick you up, I will call you sir the entire time you are here.” Derek replied, winking to Stiles.

“Hey now, if you really want to pick me up, who am I to deny you?” Sam replied, laughing.

“What time does your flight land?” Stiles asked, excitedly.

“Um…” Sam began and then Stiles and Derek heard a whispered, “hey, what time are we landing?”

“Do you know anything?” Stiles laughed at Sam.

“She said we should be landing at three ‘o’ clock.”

“Alright, we’ll meet you in the front lobby?” Derek asked Sam.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam replied.

“Okay,” Derek nodded, and looked at Stiles and waved his hand at Stile’s phone.

Stiles took Sam off of Speaker phone and began to walk back into the house asking Sam how he’s been, and what all he’s been doing.

Derek took a deep breath, and smiled when he leaned over the engine of Scott’s car. _Maybe Sam will help him remember,_ Derek thought to himself. He was shocked himself when he felt excited to meet Stiles friend.

**********************************************************************************************

It soon became lunch time, and Stiles was surprised when the only people at the house were Derek, Isaac, Jackson, and himself. All four of them made their way into the kitchen and when they made their sandwiches they all sat around the bar. Derek had told Stiles they weren’t sitting at the table today considering they had enough seats at the bar.

“This day is dragging,” Stiles sighed as he took a sip of his milk.

The other three chuckled and Jackson shook his head. “No it’s not. It only seems like that cause you can’t wait to see Sam.”

Stiles gave a small smile, “I’m excited,” he nodded.

“I can’t wait to meet him either,” Isaac spoke up. “He sounds cool.”

“He’s just a big child,” Stiles replied with a grin.

“Either way,” Isaac shrugged.

“Okay, let’s get down to business,” Jackson said, setting his bottle of water down.

“What business?” Everyone else asked at the exact same time.

“I heard you all are getting Scott back for his pranks. I want in,” Jackson replied with a grin.

Isaac grunted, and shook his head. “I told you we can’t get Scott back, he’s too good. Plus I’m a terrible actor. One look at me, and he’ll know something is up.”

“On that note, hang on one second,” Stiles replied, and dashed off to his room. Once he grabbed a glass jar that was hidden away in his dresser drawer, he quickly made his way back down the stairs.

“What’s that?” Derek asked, with his eyes narrowed at the herb inside the jar.

“You still didn’t read the book?” Stiles asked, with his mouth agape.

“I read some of it,” Derek defended. “Just… I got done with the first page. Then something’s came up…”

Stiles lifted his hand to Derek and looked away. “No, no, no. I don’t want to hear any excuses.” He then set the jar on the breakfast bar, and opened the jars lid. “This is called Exanses. It’s a common herb but the effects of it are _so_ freaking cool.”

“What does it do?” Jackson asked, intrigued.

Stiles then began to rub the herb over his exposed skin, and smiled. “Okay, now you guys smell my emotions kind of right?” Stiles asked as he rubbed the herb over his neck, and face.

“Yes,” Derek nodded, confusion showing on his face.

“Okay, well, what am I feeling now?” Stiles asked, setting the plant back in the jar.

All of them sniffed the air, and their eyebrows furrowed together. “I can’t really smell anything.” Isaac sighed.

“Exactly!” Stiles exclaimed with a wide smile. “The herb allows your crazy emotion smelling noses out of whack.”

“That…” Jackson began with a small frown. “Is so freaking awesome,” he finished smiling widely like Stiles.

“Okay, but here’s the catch,” Stiles began, only to be cut off from Isaac.

“There’s always a catch,” the sandy haired boy mumbled.

“Um…” Stiles began nervously. He then, with shaky hands lifted his shirt up, so his stomach was showing. Derek noticed right away that Stiles had gained some weight, and by looks of it, some muscle as well. He couldn’t count Stiles’ ribs anymore, and the left side of lip twitched, but he hid the smile. “Okay, now what do you smell?” Stiles asked the group.

“Fear?” Isaac guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

“No you moron,” Jackson said, hitting Isaac on the back of the head. “I’m sad to call you pack,” Jackson sighed, and then turned back to Stiles. “Nervousness.”

“See?” Stiles asked, dropping his shirt again. “You need to literally rub it everywhere, or it won’t work.”

“So, what’s the problem?” Isaac asked.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to be rubbing an herb all over my body after a shower. So I was thinking that maybe we could have Lydia make it into a spray or something? Like how the scientists make perfume.”

“Good idea,” Derek nodded.

“Okay, so now there’s just a matter of when and where. Isaac and I already figured out the how.”

“We’ll need to do it before school starts,” Jackson replied.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles nodded. “School starts next Monday right?”

“Yep,” Isaac nodded.

“That reminds me, you guys need school clothes,” Derek replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I think I have enough clothes,” Stiles replied, hesitantly.

“You might as well let Derek take you shopping,” Isaac replied, looking at his sandwich. “The only person he lets to buy their own clothes is Jackson.”

“I refuse to have Derek pay for my clothes,” Jackson nodded. “My parent’s always give me money for clothes anyways.”

“Do you all go school clothes shopping together?” Stiles asked the group.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I don’t really get to do a whole lot for the pack so I take them shopping. We all usually meet up here, and then go to the mall.”

“That’s nice of you,” Stiles said, giving Derek a small smile. Derek’s only reply was a shrug of the shoulders. Stiles then looked to the clock on the kitchen wall and noticed that it was one ‘o’ clock. “Sam will be here soon.” Stiles said, smiling, “I’m going to go get a shower.”

“Okay, we’ll leave here at two,” Derek replied.

“Do you guys want to come?” Stiles asked the other two.

“No, that’s okay,” Isaac replied.

“We’ll hang around here till you get back,” Jackson said, taking his cup to the sink.

*****************************************************************************************************************

At the airport, it was two forty five, and Derek could tell Stiles was getting anxious. When they first walked into the lobby, Stiles was smiling and talking nonstop. Now though, he seemed to be getting more and more nervous. Derek wrapped his arm around the teen and gave a small squeeze.

Meanwhile, Stiles was freaking out. Yes, he was excited Sam was coming, but he hasn’t seen him for years. Stiles mind began to ask questions. _What if he’s disappointed the way I left Brad’s? How upset is he that I didn’t get a hold of him earlier?_

Suddenly a woman’s voice came over the intercom saying, “Flight 453 has landed.”

Stiles went still at the words and his heart began beating faster and faster. Suddenly though, he felt Derek squeeze his shoulder again, and took in a deep shaky breath.

“Everything will be fine,” Derek said in a hushed tone.

Stiles dropped his head to make eye contact with his red converse. “I just don’t want him to be disappointed.”

“Never,” Derek said gently, and firmly. “Sam would never be disappointed in you. He loves you like you’re his son.”

“All the more reason for me to be nervous about disappointing him,” Stiles mumbled.

Slowly, Derek stuck his pointer finger under Stiles’ chin, and lifted the boys head until he looked Derek in the eye. “Sam’s not disappointed in you. He’s happy you’re safe. Nothing you could do would make him be disappointed.”

Stiles took in another deep breath, and nodded his head. He then turned back to the wide hall way and watched the people walking through with their luggage.

Out of nowhere, he saw a taller man, about 6’1 with dark brown hair, walking down the white hallway. The man was wearing a plain black t-shirt and his jeans were old and had a hole in both the knees. His right arm was draped across his shoulder form holding onto a large duffle bag, and in his left hand was a guitar.

Stiles and the man looked into each other’s eyes, and the man stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled and showed his perfectly straight white teeth. Stiles smiled, and began to run. Sam dropped both his guitar and duffel bag, in just enough time to wrap Stiles up in a tight bear hug.

“Hey kiddo,” Sam whispered into Stiles ear, “Been a hell of a long time.”

Stiles didn’t, _couldn’t_ , reply. His throat had a large lump in it, and he was silently crying into Sam’s shirt. “I missed you,” Stiles whispered after a few seconds.

Sam, with his own tears slowly rolling down his face, smiled into the top of Stiles hair. “Give it a weak, you’ll be sick of me.” He replied.

“No, I won’t,” Stiles replied, and hugged Sam a bit tighter.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sam cleared his throat and pushed Stiles back, but kept his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. “Step back kid, let me get a good look at you,” Sam said, and smiled as he looked into Stiles face. “Damn, you grew up.”

“That happens sometimes,” Stiles replied, with a watery smile.

“Uh-huh,” Sam nodded. “Well later we’ll just see if you’re still as smart as you used to be,” Sam replied, teasing.

“Um,” A voice behind the two said.

“Oh, Sam, this is Derek, he’s the one I told you about.” Stiles said, and stepped back so the two could get a good look at each other.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Derek said, holding out his hand.

“Oh, so this is Derek,” Sam smiled, and took the offered hand, “Nice to finally out a face to the name.”

“That it is,” Derek smiled. “I’ll go get the car, bring it around front,” Derek announced, letting Stiles and Sam have some catching up time.

“So what the hell happened?” Sam asked once Derek walked away.

“It’s a long story,” Stiles replied, with a forced smile.

“Well, start from the beginning,” Sam said, and picked up his duffle bag, and guitar.

“Well,” Stiles began as he and Sam started walking to the front doors. “It was just like any other day, Brad, he said I had an appointment with this guy Justin.”

“Justin sold you then,” Sam nodded. “You don’t have to tell me all that kiddo. What I meant was how did you run into Derek?”

“When I got away, I went to a small convenient store to try to get a Pepsi. Derek was in there too.” Stiles dropped his gaze to the floor. “I guess he could tell something was wrong and when I was trying to hide the Pepsi in my pocket, Derek said ‘you know if you were going to steal that, you should’ve hidden it better.’ I tried to deny it, but I guess he could tell I was lying. He asked a couple questions, and I had… bruises on my face and stuff. My wrists were all cut up too. After talking with me for a couple minutes he invited me back to his place to get something to eat.”

“You didn’t trust him at first,” Sam guessed, as he and Stiles walked out of the airport and onto the sidewalk outside.

“Can you blame me?” Stiles asked with a small chuckle. “No, I didn’t. Not at first, but he just kept talking. Small talk till we got to the hotel. That’s where I met Lydia, and everyone. I don’t know Sam… I think I started trusting them a little. Derek wanted me to stay with them. I freaked out… but I also thought about… Adrian, and I was so scared.” Stiles voice cracked over Scared, and before he knew it, Sam had him in another hug.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you. I tried though, after you left, I tried everything.”

“What?” Stiles asked, pushing Sam off of him. “You… you looked for me?”

“Hell yeah I did,” Sam nodded. “Called the cops, called Child Protective Services, hell I even hired a P.I. Brad though, he seemed to drop off the face of the earth. No one could find him.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“I told you not to do that,” Stiles replied with haste. “What police did you call? What happened?”

“Nothing,” Sam said, shaking his head again. “That’s the problem. I tried to tell them about the fucking dick of a cop that kept this charade up of Brad being a good dad. Police wouldn’t hear it though.” Sam wiped away a tear that escaped his eye. “Said there wasn’t enough evidence if you weren’t there to tell them what exactly happened.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Stiles asked out of breath. “Please, please tell me he didn’t hurt you. I told you not to tell anyone. I told you he’d get away with it! You could’ve gotten killed!”

“I don’t care!” Sam shouted back, then took a deep breath, and didn’t wipe the tears away from his eyes. “I had to do something. I love you kiddo, I couldn’t just stand by and let you get hurt like that knowing that I could at least try to help.”

They were both for a minute before Stiles broke it. “Does this mean you’re disappointed in me?”

“What?” Sam asked, eyes snapping up to look into Stiles’ eyes.

“I… I didn’t willingly leave Brad. I wanted to stay with him.” Stiles whispered. “I thought I still loved him.”

“Let me make one perfectly clear,” Sam said, as he gently grabbed Stiles shoulders and waited till Stiles looked into his eyes. “I am so _proud_ of you. The minute I read that letter, I couldn’t have been prouder. You got away. You know the truth. You’re here now, slowly remembering everything and still somehow smiling. You know what most people would do? They would be in so much depression they wouldn’t want to do anything, especially remember their life before Brad. The fact that you’re waking up every day and having fun, being a kid for once in your life makes me filled with pride. I could never be disappointed in you. Ever. Period.” He brought Stiles in for another hug, and whispered in his ear. “You are one hell of a kid. Don’t ever let anyone tell you any different.”

Stiles, with his head in Sam’s chest, sniffled and nodded to the man. “Thanks,” he whispered.

A black car suddenly pulled up beside them on the street, and Stiles released Sam. “Our ride awaits,” he said, and helped Sam set his duffle bag in the trunk.

“Damn,” Sam said, looking at the black Camero with his mouth agape.

“Come on before you start drooling,” Stiles teased and walked with Sam over to the passenger seat. He lifted the seat up and climbed into the back of the car.

“You have an amazing car,” Sam said as soon as he got into the car.

“Thank you,” Derek replied, smiling warmly.

“What kind of gas mileage you get in this thing?”

As Sam and Derek talked about cars, and engines, Stiles had his head rested against the back of the seat, smiling to himself. He couldn’t have been happier at the time. Sam was here, and he wasn’t disappointed in him. Derek was here, and he saved him. He has friends that are the closest thing to family he has right now. Stiles knew the road ahead was going to get harder, but he was confident he was going to make it. _You’re one hell of a kid_ , he kept replaying in his head over and over again. He closed his eyes took a deep breath, and for once wasn’t worried about remembering who he was. He figured he would remember soon enough anyways. Instead he thought about introducing Sam to the rest of the pack. He smiled to himself again at the thought of Sam helping them prank Scott.


	57. Thank You For Saving Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys!! I missed you all soo much! And I'm soo sorry about taking FOREVER to update. Got my computer fixed though, and we're back in business!! I know this chapter may suck, and there will be writing errors, but I think I typed it all in like fifteen minutes. I hope you guys are still reading this. Love you all so much, and again, I'm so sorry!

When Sam, Stiles, and Derek pulled into the driveway, it was still only Jackson and Isaac at the house. Stiles’ was in the backseat listening to Derek and Sam talk, with a small smile on his face. When Derek stopped the car in front of the house, Stiles climbed out of the backseat as Sam grabbed the guitar and Derek walked to the trunk to grab the duffel bag.

“You have a beautiful home here,” Sam said, looking at the large house.

“Thank you,” Derek smiled, as he shut the trunk after grabbing Sam’s duffel.

“Come on, you can meet Isaac and Jackson,” Stiles said, smiling as he pulled on Sam’s wrist.

“Alright, alright, we’re coming,” Sam replied, with a smile on his own face.

As Sam, Stiles, and Derek walked onto the porch, Stiles opened the door, and peeked into the living room. Both Isaac and Jackson were on the living room floor in front of the TV playing a video game Stiles didn’t recognize.

“Hey guys,” Stiles said to the two, “we’re back.”

Jackson pushed the pause button on the game, and turned to see Stiles with a smile on his face. “Hey,” he said, smiling, and he and Isaac both stood from the floor and walked over to Stiles.

Out of nowhere, a hand came to Stiles right shoulder, and he couldn’t help but to flinch. Sam dropped his hand quickly and frowned. “Sorry, kiddo. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, I’m… it’s alright. Really,” Stiles said, shaking his head. He then turned back to Jackson and Isaac, and smiled again. “Guys, this is Sam. Sam, this is Isaac,” Stiles said, pointing to Isaac, then to Jackson, “and this is Jackson.”

“Nice to finally meet you sir,” Isaac said, holding out his hand.

Instantly the rest of them said, “Don’t call him/me sir.” Sam shook Isaac hand, and grinned. “Nice to meet you kid.”

Isaac just smiled and dropped his hand once the two were done shaking. “Pleasures all mine. Stiles told us all so much about you.”

“All good I hope,” Sam said, and turned to Stiles.

Stiles only shrugged his shoulders, “As good as I could make it. I’m only one man though.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, trying not to smile, and held his hand out to Sam as well. “We heard you were pretty good with a guitar,” he smiled to the older man.

Sam shook hands with Jackson and once they were done, he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m alright.”

“Maybe later you can show us,” Derek suggested, as he tucked Sam’s duffel bag into the closet under the stairs.

“Only if Stiles here plays with me,” Sam said, bumping shoulders with Stiles.

“I think that can be arranged,” Stiles nodded, with a grin.

“So how long are you here for,” Jackson asked Sam curiously as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

“I don’t really know,” Sam said putting his hands in his pants pockets. “I don’t really have a nine-to-five job. I play my guitar around bars. So I got plenty of vacation time. I’m basically here until I feel like going back.”

“Sounds like a pretty sweet deal,” Isaac said, with a fond smile on his face.

“I can’t complain,” Sam nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked Sam. When the three teenagers nodded their heads along with Sam, Derek rolled his eyes. “You guys _just_ ate,” Derek sighed.

Stiles wrapped his arms around both Jackson, and Isaac’s necks, and replied, “We’re growing boys. Teenagers. We eat at least six times a day. Besides, when you were sixteen, you probably ate more than we did.”

Derek just rolled his eyes again, as Stiles dropped his arms back down to his sides. Sighing, he asked, “Aright, what do you guys want to eat?”

“How does Chicken Alfredo sound?” Jackson asked.

“Like heaven,” Stiles replied, nodding.

“Sounds good to me too,” Sam nodded.

“Chicken Alfredo it is,” Derek nodded.

“Alright,” Stiles said, “Jackson why don’t you help me… no, wait” Stiles said, turning around to point at Isaac. “Isaac, you come with me.”

“Um, why?” Isaac asked, confused.

“Because young man,” Stiles said, wrapping his arm around Isaac’s neck again. “You don’t even know what a ladle is. So I’m going to teach you how to make this dish so I know that you won’t starve to death once you enter the real world.”

Isaac dramatically sighed, “Fine.” He then turned to look at the others. “I guess we’ll be making dinner.”

Jackson nervously looked back and forth from Stiles to Isaac. “Should I just order a pizza?”

Now it was Stiles turn to roll his eyes as he waved Jackson off. “He’ll be fine. He can’t really screw up this dish anyways. I mean he could, but if he does, I don’t think I could help him.”

“Gee, way to boost up my confidence,” Isaac said, trying to give a glare to Stiles.

“Sorry, buddy,” Stiles smiled.

“Alright, well let’s get started. I’m freaking starving.” Isaac said, rubbing his hands together.

“Okay,” Stiles said, then turned back to Derek and the others. “Do you guys want to eat inside or outside?”

“That depends,” Derek said, turning back to Sam. “Do you want to relax, or do you want to meet everyone else?”

“I’d like to meet everyone,” Sam nodded. “I’d like to meet all of Stiles friends. Thank you guys properly.”

“Thank us for what?” Jackson asked confused.

“For saving him,” Sam said seriously

“Alright,” Stiles said loudly, clapping his hands together once, and rubbing them. “How about we disappear from this conversation?” Stiles asked and stood behind Isaac. Stiles put his hands on Isaac’s shoulders and pushed him into the kitchen.

“Why don’t we go outside, get the tables ready?” Derek asked, leading Jackson and Sam out the back door.

*************************************************************************************

“Alright Isaac, if you’re going to cook, you need to fit the part.” Stiles said, standing to the left of Isaac, handing him a black apron.

Isaac looked at Stiles with an, ‘are-you-serious?’ look on his face. Stiles only nodded his head, so Isaac shrugged his shoulders and draped the apron over his neck. As Isaac was tying the strings of the apron he asked Stiles, “So what’s step one?”

“Wash your hands,” Stiles said, smiling.

Isaac sheepishly smiled, and walked over to the kitchen sink, and washed his hands. “Okay,” Isaac said, drying his hands on a paper towel. “What’s next?”

“Get out the biggest pot you can find.”

Isaac walked over to the cupboard beside the stove and pulled out a medium sized pot. “Is this big enough?”

“Does it look like it’ll hold enough noodles for everyone?” Stiles asked, hoping up on the counter to the right of the stove. He then turned back to Isaac and saw he was looking at Stiles with a blank face. Stiles sighed, and nodded his head. “Yes, the pots plenty big enough.”

“Okay,” Isaac said slowly, looking around the kitchen with the pot still in his hands. He then turned back to Stiles and asked, “What do I do with it?”

“Fill it about ¾ of the way with hot water.”

Isaac nodded his head once, and did as was told. Once it was a third of the way full, Isaac carefully shut off the water, and carried the pot over to the stove. “Now what?” Isaac asked once the pot was placed on the front left burner.

“Now, we turn on the burner,” Stiles couldn’t help but to laugh a bit as he watched Isaac’s shoulders drop. “Don’t worry Isaac; I’ll have you cooking like a professional before Christmas.”

Isaac snorted and shook his head. “It’ll be a Christmas miracle,” he said, smiling.

“Alright, now get the chicken strips out and defrost them in the microwave for fifteen minutes.” Isaac walked over to the freezer, and pulled out the chicken strips. Suddenly something popped into Stiles head, making him grin. “Maybe next time you cook we’ll have a matching hat for you.”

Meanwhile outside the house Derek, Jackson, and Sam were moving the two tables from the deck to the yard. “How do you guys live here?” Sam asked as he and Jackson set down the second table, and wiped his forehead.

“It’s actually not that bad today,” Jackson replied, as he walked over to the deck and grabbed two chairs.

Sam followed Jackson and grabbed two chairs himself. Once Jackson set the chair’s down Sam told him, “It was 70 degrees when I left PA.”

“It’s August,” Jackson replied, shocked at such a low temperature.

Sam grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “We ain’t had much of a summer back home.”

“It’s August though,” Jackson said, shaking his head, as he followed Sam and grabbed two chairs.

“Jackson before we forget text Scott and everyone, tell them to get over here for dinner.” Derek said, as he sprayed some kind of cleaner on the tables and wiped them off.

“Should I tell Scott to bring pizza?” Jackson asked, grinning. Derek couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.

Sam grabbed two more chairs off the deck behind Jackson. As he carried them to the table he said, “I really do want to thank younz properly.”

“What?” Jackson asked confused.

“I want to thank younz properly,” Sam repeated.

“What’s that?” Jackson asked with furrowed eye brows.

“What’s what?” Sam asked, also confused.

“Younz? What’s that?” Jackson asked with a confused.

Sam laughed, showing all teeth, and replied, “That is PA talk my friend.”

“Younz?” Jackson asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Instead of saying “you guys,” or “ya’ll” we say younz.” Sam replied with a small grin on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll find something weird about the way we talk,” Derek told Sam with a smile on his own face.

“Seriously though,” Sam said, as he and Jackson grabbed more chairs. “I want to thank you all.” He and Jackson both put down the last of the chairs. Derek and Jackson sat on one side of the table, while Sam took his own seat on the opposite side of the table.

“That kid has been through hell and back… twice. For you guys to take him in,” Sam’s voice quivered as he looked between Derek and Jackson. He took a quick, deep breath and with tears in his eyes he continued, “You didn’t even know him, and you took him in.” Sam rubbed his eyes with his fingers and when he dropped his hands he gave a teary eyed smile to the two. “You became his friends, and I know that means the world to him. For as long as I’ve known him I’ve never seen him this happy. If it weren’t for you guys he’d still be with that son of a bitch, or dead.” Sam then stood up from his chair, and held out his hand to Derek. “I want to thank you both from the bottom of my heart.” Jackson and Derek slowly stood from their chairs, and Derek was first to shake Sam’s hand. “Thank you for saving that boys life,” Sam finished as he switched hands from Derek to Jackson.

“We weren’t saving his life,” Derek said, shaking his head as the three of them sat back down in their chairs. “We were just doing what any decent human being should do.”

Sam gave a small smile again, and nodded once, “Spoken like a true hero.”

“Seriously,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “We’re not heroes. We just like to think of it as us helping someone out, and that someone just turned out to be our friend.”

Sam nodded his head then turned to look at the house. His lifted his left hand, and pointed to the kitchen window to the right of the backdoor. “Look through that.”

Jackson and Derek turned their heads to look through the window. Through the medium sized window, you could see Isaac in front of the stove talking to Stiles, who was sitting on the counter the right of Isaac, with a huge smile on his face.

“That’s the happiest I’ve ever seen that boy,” Sam said, looking through the window, with a fond smile on his face. “I don’t even think I’ve ever seen him smile that big. You two may not believe it… but taking him in, convincing him to not go back to Brad, becoming his friends. You did way more than just save his life. You gave him a reason to live.”

*************************************************************************************

“Okay, that should be plenty,” Stiles said to Isaac, who was pouring noodles into the boiling pot. “Now start stirring the noodles, and then one you’re done with that, grab the frying pan, and then we can start cooking the chicken strips.” Stiles then turned his head to the direction of the window to his left and saw Sam, Derek, and Jackson talking.

“Do I just put the chicken in the pan?” Isaac asked, making Stiles snap out of it.

“Hang on,” Stiles said, hoping off the counter. He walked to the cabinet beside the fridge and pulled out a can of cooking spray. “Here, spray this first.” Stiles said, climbing back on the counter and handing Isaac the can.

As soon as Isaac got the first strip in the pan, Jackson opened the backdoor and walked into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and smiled nervously at the two. “How’s it going?” Jackson asked warily.

“He’s doing a good job,” Stiles nodded. “How’s it going out there,” Stiles asked motioning outside with his head.

“Sam’s cool,” Jackson replied, making Stiles smile. Jackson then walked over to the fridge and pulled out three Pepsi’s. He was just about to close the fridge door, when he stopped and cocked his head to the side, listening.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked curiously.

Jackson listened for another moment, before rolling his eyes and closing the fridge door the whole way. “McCalls here,” Jackson sighed.

“Oh, good,” Stiles smiled. Suddenly his eyes got wide. “Crap I forgot to text everyone,” he said, pulling his phone out.

“Don’t worry,” Jackson replied, shaking his head. “I already texted everyone, they should be here in about an hour. Except Melissa. She’ll be here around five thirty.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, and put his phone back in his pocket. “Sorry Jackson.”

“For what?”

“For making you text everyone,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dude, no big deal.” Jackson replied, shaking his head. “You kind of have your hands full,” Jackson said, as he looked nervously at Isaac, cooking the strips in the pan.

“Thank you Jackson,” Stiles smiled.

“Anytime,” Jackson replied, and walked back out the door to Derek and Sam.  

When Scott opened the front door he was immediately hit with the smell of chicken cooking. “Oh man,” he sighed loud enough for Stiles to hear him. He was in the middle of a text message to Allison and was beginning to text back as he walked toward the kitchen. “Did I ever tell you how much I…” Scott stopped in his tracks once he looked up from his phone to see Isaac cooking. His fingers weren’t moving, and he didn’t blink. “Why is he cooking?” Scott asked with a worried face.

Isaac just turned back to the stove while Stiles grinned. “I’m teaching him how to cook, and he’s doing an excellent job.”

“Are you serious?” Scott asked. “The dude can’t even make a Smore right.”

“Some people don’t like the entire chocolate bar on their smores,” Isaac replied, as he carefully seasoned the chicken like Stiles taught him to.

“If the chocolate is not melting down your hands, then what’s the point?” Scott asked.

“I like the marshmallow,” Isaac shrugged.

“Scott, don’t worry. He hasn’t messed up once yet,” Stiles replied, leaning back against the cupboards.

“ _Yet_.” Scott emphasized.

“Stop it,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Well… Sam’s here.”

Scott got a huge smile on his face, and nodded. “I know dude, where is he?”

“He’s outside talking to Derek and Jackson,” Isaac replied, stirring the noodles.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you,” Stiles said, dropping off the counter. He turned to Isaac before he walked away, and said, “Just keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll be right back.”

Isaac gave a salute to Stiles, and replied, “Aye, aye.”

“We’ll be right back,” Stiles said, huffing out a laugh.

*********************************************************************************************

Scott and Stiles made their way over to the three other people, and Sam smiled, when he saw the two coming.

“Hey Sam, this is Scott,” Stiles said, “Scott this is Sam.”

“Nice to finally meet you sir,” Scott replied. Every single person groaned and Scott made a confused at everyone. “What?”

“Sam, why don’t you go over the rules to Scott, while I go back inside and finish helping Isaac,” Stiles said.

“I’ll do that,” Sam smiled.

Once Stiles was back inside, Sam smiled to Scott. “You don’t have to call me sir. Makes me feel damn old. Just Sam will do kiddo.”

“Oh,” Scott grinned. “You’re like my mom. She hates it when people call her ma’am, or Ms. McCall.”

Sam laughed, and nodded his head, “She sounds like a smart woman.”

“Thanks,” Scott grinned, then motioned for the two of them to take a seat. Sam took his original seat across from Derek and Jackson, and Scott sat down beside Sam. “So, I heard you’re like a god when it comes to the guitar.”

Again, Sam laughed, and shrugged his shoulders, “I ain’t the next Bon Jovi, but I do alright.”

“You have to be good if Stiles is that good,” Jackson smiled.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “He played ‘Dead or Alive’ perfectly when we were at the store.”

“Did he?” Sam asked, surprised. “I only think I showed him how to play that song twice.” Sam then shrugged his shoulders still smiling. “Good to know he still has a good memory.”

“His memory is amazing,” Derek nodded.

“Don’t I know it,” Sam laughed. “I only had to teach him the cords of the guitar twice. And the only reason I think I had to show him twice was so he knew _exactly_ what each cord sounded like.”

“I know. He’s one of those people that are good at almost everything he does,” Scott nodded.

“Before I forget,” Sam said, turning to Scott. “I want to thank you properly.”

Sam stood from his seat, and held his hand out to Scott, who also stood from his seat, looking confused. “Thank you.” Sam said shaking Scott’s hands. “You saved his life.”

“No I didn’t. Derek did. He’s the one that found him,” Scott replied.

Sam nodded his head, and let go of Scott’s hands. “You became his friend though, and for that, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“But, I didn’t do anything that deserves praise.” Scott argued, as he and Sam sat back down.

“You did though,” Sam nodded. “You gave him friendship, and lord knows that boy needed friends.”

“You’re his friend too,” Scott pointed out.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and nodded, “True, but you guys are more his age. You guys like the same things he does. I’m just an old man with the mind of a child,” Sam said, grinning.  A loud laugh caught Sam off guard, and he turned to see two young ladies making their way around the house.

Allison and Lydia walked over to the group with a smile on their faces. “Why do I have a feeling that’s going to be Scott?” Allison teased.

“Hey babe,” Scott smiled, and kissed Allison’s cheek.

“Hey,” she smiled back, and kissed his cheek as well.

“I’m surprised babe, I thought you would still be picking out what shoes to wear,” Jackson said, grinning to Lydia.

Lydia playfully smacked Jackson’s arm, and replied, “I came as fast I could.”

“Well, good,” Scott nodded, and turned to Sam. “Sam, this is Allison, and Lydia.” He said, pointing to each girl.

“Nice to meet you two,” Sam smiled, as he shook each girl’s hands.

“Nice to meet you too,” Allison smiled.

“It’s nice to finally have a face to put to the name,” Lydia smiled.

“Before you two even start, don’t call him sir,” Derek said, grinning from the table.

“Okay, we won’t,” Allison smiled.

“So,” Lydia said looking at Sam. “I hear you play guitar rather well.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned back to Derek. “What’s Stiles been saying? That I’m some kind of God on the guitar?” Everyone laughed.

*********************************************************************************************

Around four-thirty, everyone was at the house. Mr. and Mrs. Argent came after Allison and Lydia showed up. Then it was Erica and Boyd, and lastly, John.

Sam was outside talking to John and the Argents while the other pack members were outside lounging around, talking amongst themselves. Derek came in about twenty minutes after Erica and Boyd came, and sat at the kitchen table talking with Stiles and Isaac. Derek then brought up the subject of school clothes shopping.

Of course Stiles tried to tell him that he really didn’t need any more clothes, but Derek argued back saying that he did indeed need more clothes.  When Stiles said about having to owe Derek so much already, Derek shook his head and said that Stiles didn’t owe them anything. Of course, Stiles being Stiles, was way too stubborn. 

“No dude, I’m serious,” Stiles said, shaking his head, with a serious face. “I’m paying you back, and I still have to go to Johns the day after tomorrow, to clean, or mow, or whatever, and then I want to try and get a job at the guitar place we went to in the mall. Actually… crap. Can I even do that now? I don’t know anything. I don’t even know my freaking social security number. Shit, no, I don’t even know my damn name. How long till I freaking figure this shit out? What if I never figure it out and I can’t get a job or anything. I don’t want to put you out. I want to earn my keep; I don’t want to be one of those people that mooch of their friends because they don’t have money. Oh God, I already am.”

“Stiles… hey Stiles… Stiles! Relax!” Derek said, trying to calm Stiles slowly escalating heart rate. “I told you, you don’t have to pay me back at all. Ever. Not one dime. All I got you was some clothes, and things. It wasn’t a big deal, and I got them for you because you needed them.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “But I used Jackson’s money…”

 Suddenly the back door burst open and Jackson walked over to Stiles. Stiles didn’t see Jackson though. When the door burst open, and heavy footfalls came towards him, he suddenly saw Adrian. Stiles couldn’t help it, and flinched, violently. Jackson stopped dead in his tracks. He felt like someone ripped his heart out as he watched Stiles flinch.

Jackson, with a heart broken look, took a deep breath before calmly walking over to Stiles. “I told you man,” Jackson said, hopping up on the counter next to Stiles. “You don’t owe us anything. We’re friends. Friends help each other when things suck. Now, please, stop saying you owe us stuff. We owe you a lot too. Derek told you about how distant our pack was right?” Jackson asked Stiles, who nodded, looking at the floor. “You actually got all of us to become so much more bonded with each other. You made us stronger as a pack. We owe you everything.”

“You guys were strong before,” Stiles mumbled. “You didn’t need me to make you stronger.”

“Wrong,” Jackson said, huffing a laugh. “Before you came, I barely knew Isaac. I mean, I knew his story but I didn’t really know him. Since you came, I found out he’s a freaking god when it comes to Call of Duty Ghosts. And he’s so… innocent? I don’t know,” Jackson shrugged. “He’s… a really great guy, and I usually never stayed at Derek’s before. I mean, during the full moon, yeah. Other than that… Point is; _you_ don’t owe us anything.”

“I… okay, I get that, I do. I swear. I just… I feel like I need to pay you guys back. I _have_ to. It’s…” Stiles trailed off, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“How about this,” Isaac said, as he scooped the hot Chicken Alfredo into two large glass bowls. “Stiles, we get to choose what you pay us back, and you can’t argue about it. Derek, Jackson, you two have to _let_ him pay you back.”

“But he already did,” Jackson argued.

“No he…” Isaac sighed and nodded his head sadly. “Look, I know what Stiles is going through. I mean, I went through the same thing. I thought I owed Derek something.”

“What?” Derek asked obviously shocked. “Isaac…”

“No, I… I just get where Stiles is coming from.” Isaac interrupted.

“What did you do?” Derek asked Isaac, sadly.

“I just… Remember when you thought it would take about five months to rebuild the house and it only took us three and a half?” Isaac asked, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

 “You’re the one who was coming back at night doing extra work?” Derek asked, frowning.

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. “I just thought I owed you so much, you know? And when I asked you what I owed you for the bite, you just said to be pack. It just didn’t feel like enough,” Isaac said, eyes downcast. He then turned to look back and forth between his three friends, before settling on Stiles. “I know what it’s like to feel the _need_ to pay us back. You really, really don’t have to though.”

“Isaac,” Derek sighed, standing up and giving the curly haired boy a hug. “Why? You didn’t have to come back at night to help with the house.”

Isaac hugged Derek back and murmured, “I needed to though.”

“So… what should I do?” Stiles asked, sadly. “I just… I _need_ to pay you guys back.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Derek said, as he and Isaac separated. “Just don’t…. do anything like Isaac did. Damn it Isaac, you did more than one man’s work.” Derek sighed.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, “I had to. It’s like a little voice in the back of your head that won’t go away until you feel like you paid everyone back.”

“Does it go away?” Stiles asked, curiously.

“Yeah… sometimes it comes back though,” Isaac said, sadly. “Tells you that you didn’t do enough, that you should do something more.”

“No,” Jackson said, shaking his head to Isaac. “You paid Derek back and then some, man.”

“So… it will go away some day? It won’t be a nagging feeling?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Well for me, yeah,” Isaac nodded. “Your situation though is completely different, and I won’t even try to comprehend it. That feeling could go away for weeks at a time like mine does, or your feeling could go away completely. It’s hard to say.”

“We’re only letting you pay us back for one thing, like Isaac said. Whether it’s catching a ride somewhere or running to the store when we need something.” Jackson said. “Just… don’t go behind our backs, like Derek said. If something’s too much, we’ll tell you. Isaac, you did way too much.”

Isaac grinned, and shrugged his shoulders again. “I just helped get our family together.”

“You did more than that, and you know it,” Derek said seriously.

The back door swung open once again, and Scott entered with a crooked smile on his face. Once he got closer to his four pack members, he frowned. “Why’s everyone sad?”

“We’re alright,” Derek said, with a forced smile.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, getting down off the counter, and grabbing one bowl of the Chicken Alfredo. “Time to eat,” he grinned at Scott.

“Thank God,” Scott smiled, “I’m freaking starving.”

“Children,” Derek muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t be such a sour wolf,” Stiles grinned to Derek. “It’s a happy time. Food is ready, and Isaac didn’t burn anything.”

“Good, we’ll go get everyone,” Jackson said, and he and Scott walked out of the house, shouting, “FOOD’S READY!”

*********************************************************************************************

As Stiles and Isaac sat the bowls at each end of the table, everyone else slowly started making their way to their seats. Derek got the head of the table; to his left were Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Chris, Jackson and then finally Sam. They let the opposite side of Derek empty for when Melissa showed up. To the right of Derek it went Scott, Allison, Victoria, John, Lydia, and Stiles.

After the first few bites, Stiles smiled at Isaac and nodded. “Great job Isaac.”

“I can’t believe you cooked this,” Scott said to Isaac, giving another crooked grin. Everyone nodded their heads, and gave Isaac compliments.

“I had a good teacher,” Isaac nodded to Stiles.

“So Sam,” Derek said, taking a sip from his Pepsi. “Would you like to stay at the house here?”

“No, that’s alright, I can stay at a hotel tonight.” Sam replied, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to do that,” Derek said, shaking his head as well. “We have plenty of room here.”

“No, really, I don’t mind.” Sam replied. “Plus I’m a terrible roommate. I’ll stay at a hotel.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked once again.

“I’m sure,” Sam nodded.

There was a few seconds of silence, until John looked past Lydia and noticed Stiles scratching his leg. “Is your leg alright, bud?” John asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, still scratching.

“Quit scratching it. You could pull a stitch, or they could get infected,” Jackson said, watching Stiles.

“It’s itchy,” Stiles whined, taking another bite of food.

“I don’t care, knock it off,” Jackson replied, without any heat.

“What happened?” Sam asked, looking at Stiles jean covered leg.

“I got a battle scar,” Stiles grinned, lifting his pant leg up to show Sam the ten stitches going up the front of his leg.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Sam laughed. “What did you do?”

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly graceful.”

“You don’t say,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Well I was messing around in the woods. We were,” _Hurry up you moron think of something quick!_ Stiles thought to himself; “Playing jail brake. Well, I was running, and out of nowhere I end up falling into this creek. I think I got cut on a rock.”

“Oh God,” Scott groaned, remembering that night. He then turned to look at Stiles and said, “I almost had a heart attack that night.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

Scott winced a bit when Jackson kicked him under the table, and grinned at Sam while shrugging his shoulders. “It was bleeding really bad.”

“Jeeze,” Sam sighed. “Well did you learn anything?” Sam asked Stiles with a small grin.

“Yeah, don’t fall in the creek next time.” Stiles deadpanned, taking another bite of food.

Everyone snickered and then John asked, “So, are you kids thinking about going school clothes shopping soon?” John asked the teens.

“I was thinking about maybe taking everyone this Friday,” Derek said to the teens as well.

“Could it be after two thirty? I work at Deaton’s till then,” Scott said, taking a small bite of food.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Is three ‘o’ clock okay with everyone?” Derek asked around the table. When everyone nodded their heads, Derek nodded once as well. “Okay, Friday at three we’ll meet here.”

“Sounds good,” Boyd said, and nodded to agree.

While everyone was talking to each other, Stiles felt a tapping on the side of his thigh, and turned to the left to look at Lydia. She leaned in and softly said, “I talked to the counselor about meeting with you. She said you could go talk to her anytime tomorrow. Do you want me to drive you?”

Stiles gave a small smile and nodded his head. “I can talk to her about the pack and everything?” Stiles asked, whispering.

“Yeah, she knows about everything.” Lydia said, nodding.

“Okay, what time should I go?” He said, still whispering.

“Why don’t we go in the morning? That way when we’re done we can go pick up Sam and do something.”

Stiles nodded his head with a small smile on his face. “Thank you Lydia.”

“No problem sweetie.”

*********************************************************************************************

After everyone was done eating, Sam began picking up the dishes around the table until Derek stopped him.

“Don’t do the dishes,” Derek said, as he grabbed the plates off of Sam. “You’re our guest. Guests don’t do the dishes.”

As Sam gathered up more plates and cups, he said “I can at least help with the dishes.”

“Actually there is something else you can do,” Erica said, walking over to Sam and Derek. “You want to help us start a fire?” She asked Sam curiously.

“Will do,” Sam nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go tell the boys to start gathering wood,” Erica said, smiling. She then walked over to Jackson and Stiles, who were talking to John, and smiled at them.

“What do you want?” Jackson asked, once Erica stood in front of them all.

“Will you guys go get some wood so we can have a fire?” Erica asked still smiling, and holding her hands in front of her.

“If we must,” Jackson sighed.

“You must,” Erica nodded.

“I’ll help you guys,” John said, patting Jackson on the back.

“Thanks,” Stiles grinned, and then all three of them walked to the edge of the woods to grab some starter wood first.

“So, did you arrest anyone lately?” Stiles asked John with a smile.

“Sorry kid can’t say. It’s confidential.” John said, grinning at Stiles curiosity.

“Fair enough,” Stiles nodded, as he bent down to pick up a thick branch.

“Man I can’t wait for a fire,” Scott said, as he helped the three gather wood.

Jackson didn’t even look up from the forest ground as he told Scott seriously, “You’re not allowed to make smores.”

“What? Why!?” Scott asked, offended.

“Because you are a child,” Jackson replied, as he picked up another thick branch.

“Mr. Stilinski, tell him,” Scott huffed, as he crossed his arms.

“Um… I’m a neutral party,” John said, as he picked up a long tree branch.

“I can make smores,” Scott said, glaring at Jackson.

“Okay children, enough fighting,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he gathered more fallen branches.

“Fine,” the two said at the same time.

“Do we even have anything for smores?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll run to the store,” Scott said enthusiastically.

“No,” Jackson said, turning to point at Scott.

“Why not?” Scott whined.

“Last time you went to get stuff for smores, you came back five different cereals, Brownies, ice cream, pie, marshmallows, and five, six pack, Hershey bars.”

“And…” Scott asked, making a motion with his hands for Jackson to continue.

“You forgot the graham crackers,” Jackson said, with a straight face.

“So I’ll just have Stiles come with me,” Scott replied.

“Whoa, hey now, why am I being put in the middle of this?” Stiles asked, placing his left hand on his hip.

“You’re not going,” Jackson said, ignoring Stiles, and looking at Scott.

“Yes I am,” Scott replied.

“Hey Derek!” Jackson shouted across the yard to the Alpha, who was talking to Sam. Both Derek and Sam turned to look at Jackson. “Scot wants to go get stuff for smores!”

Derek glared at Scott and shouted back, “No!”

“Ha!” Jackson said, turning back to Scott. “Our Alpha said you’re not allowed.”

Scott sighed, and turned back to Stiles. “You mess up once, and they act like I do it all the time.”

“Hey guys,” Derek said as and Sam walked over to Stiles and the others. “So we need to run to the store?” Derek asked.

“Yes, stuff for smores,” Scott nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go,” Derek said.

“Why don’t you take Stiles?” Sam asked.

“Why?” Stiles asked slowly.

“Cause I’m going to start the fire, and thank everyone again, and if I know you, you don’t want to be around for that.” Sam replied, grinning.

Stiles quickly handed Scott his arm full of branches and Scott wrapped his arms around them so they didn’t fall. Once Scott had a good hold on them, Stiles smiled and patted his friends arm. He then turned to Derek and smiled. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go,” he said, and began to walk around the house towards the cars.

“Do I know him or what?” Sam snickered.

*********************************************************************************************

Once Stiles and Derek got in the car and were headed down the road, Stiles sighed happily, and turned to look at Derek. “Thank you Derek, for letting Sam come.”

“How could I say no?” Derek replied, with a smile. “He means a lot to you, and he seems like a pretty cool guy.”

“I mean, you didn’t have to let him come to the house. So thank you for that.” Stiles replied, leaning back in the seat.

“You’re welcome,” Derek replied,

“So what exactly did Isaac do to pay you back?” Stiles asked, with furrowed eyebrows to Derek.

“I didn’t hire anyone to help rebuild house. My dad showed me how to build so I knew I could do it on my own. The pack wanted to help though. Lydia said something about bonding, I don’t know.” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “I had an apartment down town, so when we were done for the day, Isaac and I would go back to the apartment to get some sleep. Well I guess Isaac snuck out while I was asleep and went back to the house at night to keep building.” Derek sighed and rubbed the side of his face. “The little shit was smart about it though. He didn’t finish things I would notice. Like this one time, we went to the house to start building, and the tile in the kitchen was about half way done. I was in the living the entire day before, so I just thought that someone started it while I was in there putting drywall up.”

“Are you mad he did it?” Stiles asked in a small voice.

“I’m mad that he thought he stilled owe me to be part of the pack. I’m mad that he would go days on two hours’ worth of sleep. I’m mad that he did a two man job by himself without telling anyone. I’m not mad that he did it though.”

“Is it because of the kicked puppy look he has?”

Derek laughed at that, and shook his head. “Isaac does have a look doesn’t he?”

“A terrible one,” Stiles nodded. “I can’t even imagine when he’s upset about something.”

“Good thing he doesn’t get upset easily then,” Derek grinned.

The car was silent for a few minutes, before Stiles spoke again. “So, Lydia said about seeing that lady tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I heard.”

“Is it okay that I go and see her?” Stiles asked, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

“What? Yes. It’s good that you’re going to talk to someone Stiles,” Derek nodded.

“Um… Lydia said she would drive me in the morning.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded.

“Is… is it bad to say that I’m nervous?” Stiles mumbled.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “When I went to therapy…” Derek began only to be but off by Stiles.

“You went to therapy?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, with a small smile on his face. “I didn’t want to. Laura said it would be good for me though.”

“Did you go because of the fire?” Stiles asked, then got wide eyed, and slapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry. You don’t have to answer that. I don’t have a brain to mouth filter sometimes. I’m sorry just ignore me.”

“Stiles, it’s alright,” Derek said, shaking his head. “Yes,” he nodded then, “It was because of the fire. I blamed myself. Laura took me to a therapy. I was scared too.”

“Did it help?” Stiles asked quietly again.

“For the most part,” Derek nodded.

“Why… you don’t have to answer this either if you don’t want to either, but why did you blame yourself?”

Derek gave a small smile, and looked out the windshield. “When I was fifteen, I met this girl. She was… different. We dated for probably three months, and I thought I was in love. Turns out she was a hunter. She knew who I was.”

Stiles let the information set into his brain for a few seconds before frowning. “It was Kate Argent wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “She used me.”

“I’m not like trying to be rude or anything but how _in the holy_ _hell_ is that your fault?” Stiles asked, with confusion all over his face.

“I told her where my house was. I told her about my family were werewolves. I told her how my family would lock themselves in the basement just in case someone lost control.” Derek trailed off, and clenched his jaw tight. “I told her everything.”

“So she made you think she loved you, but she used you.” Stiles concluded.

“Yeah, I’ve should’ve noticed too. When she got all the information she needed, she just quit hanging out with me.” Derek nodded.

“And you blame yourself?”

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have trusted her. Especially after only three months of knowing her.” Derek replied, shaking his head.

“Well if it’s your fault your family died, then it’s my fault Brad I stayed with Brad?” Stiles asked.

“What?”  Derek asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Stiles that is not your fault, he literally brainwashed you.”

“Isn’t that what Kate did though? She made you think that she loved you and when she got all the information she started to not hang around you. Well, I thought brad was my father. I thought he loved me and he was using me, and I never left. So if it’s your fault about what happened because of Kate, it’s my fault for not leaving.”

“Stiles, it’s different,” Derek tried to say.

“No it’s not. We were both lied to and brainwashed.” Stiles then lulled his head to his left to look at Derek. “We’re both pretty messed up, aren’t we?” Stiles asked, with a forced grin.

“We’re getting better,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders, and looking at Stiles before turning his attention back to the road. “I think this could really help you. It helped me.”

“I hope your right,” Stiles mumbled.

“I’m the Alpha. I’m always right,” Derek replied grinning.

“Even when you’re wrong?” Stiles teased back.

“I’m right,” Derek nodded.


	58. Fires, and Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I wanted to post this last night/ early this morning, and my freaking brother showed up out of the blue, and WOULD NOT leave me alone. I didn't want him judging me. He does all the time though. So I'm so sorry!! By the way just a few things...  
> 1.) the way Scott makes smores is how my brother does.  
> 2.) the way Derek woke Isaac up is how I woke up through most of my child hood  
> 3.)I freaking hate this chapter! I have no idea what a counselor would say to Stiles! so I'm sorry, it's not my best work.

While Derek and Stiles were at the store, the rest of the group sat around the fire Sam had started. At exactly 5:27 Melissa showed up and walked around the house to the backyard where she heard everyone talking. Once Scott saw his mother, he smiled and walked over to her, giving her a small hug.

“Hey, mom,” Scott grinned. “How was work?”

“You know how hospitals are, got to make sure every patient is okay,” she replied, with a small grin of her own.

“So… slow night?” Scott guessed.

“The slowest,” Melissa nodded.

“Well are you hungry? We have some Chicken Alfredo in the fridge,” Scott offered, then gave a small grin, “and just take a guess on who made it.”

“Stiles?” Melissa asked, once she saw her son shaking her head she again, “Derek?” and again, “Lydia?”

“Nope, Isaac did,” Scott replied.

“Lahey?” Melissa asked, sounding a bit confused. Scott nodded his head, and she still couldn’t believe it. “Our Isaac? Who plays lacrosse? With the sandy blond hair?”

“Yes mom, Isaac,” Scott replied laughing.

“This is have to try,” Melissa nodded.

“Okay, I’ll get you a plate. Come on though, you got to meet Sam.” Scott replied, leading Melissa over to the fire.

“Hey Melissa,” all the kids said as she made her way over to the fire.

“Hey guys,” she replied, smiling.

“Mom, this is Sam,” Scott said, as Sam stood from his seat. “Sam, this is my mom, Melissa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said as he stood up out of his seat, holding out his hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Melissa replied with her own smile, shaking his hand.

“I’ll get you a plate, okay?” Scott told Melissa.

“Thanks honey,” She smiled as Scott walked began walking to the backdoor. Once he got to the porch Melissa shouted, “Scott, remember that I am not a teenage boy, so don’t fill the plate up like you usually do.” Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded his head.

Melissa turned her attention back to Sam and pointed to a seat next to the man. “Is this seat taken?”

“No,” Sam replied, shaking his head. “Nope, it’s all yours.”

“Thanks,” Melissa smiled as she sat down.

“So Scott tells me you work at the hospital,” Sam said as Melissa got comfortable.

“Just a nurse,” Melissa shrugged.

“Still an important part of the hospital,” Sam replied smiling.

“Thanks,” Melissa grinned.

“Well, now that you’re here, I wanted to thank you all again,” Sam said, as he looked around at the group of people.

“Sam,” Jackson groaned.

“I mean it now,” Sam replied, shaking his head. “You all… thank you. Remember what I said earlier about giving him something worth living for?” Sam asked Jackson, who nodded his head. “Well I meant that. That boy didn’t have anyone, I mean I was there for him, but I was only around for about three and a half years. Once he left though, he was back to having no one. Until he met you all, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” everyone replied.

“So, where is Stiles?” Melissa asked, looking around the yard.

“He and Derek went to the store to get things for smores.” Erica replied, as she held onto Boyd’s hand.

“Oh, do you know when they’ll be back?” Melissa asked.

“I just got a text from Stiles saying they just got done checking out of the store about five minutes ago. They should be here soon,” Isaac replied.

“I can’t wait for smores,” Lydia said, grinning.

“Me either,” Scott said, as he walked back over to the fire, handing his mother a plate of the Chicken Alfredo.

“I’ll be making yours,” Melissa replied, giving Scott a warning look.

“Why are you all against me?” Scott groaned, taking a seat beside Allison.

“You’re going to be on a sugar high all night,” Melissa replied, rolling her eyes, and taking a bite of food.

“Could be worse. I could just be high.”

“Don’t test me,” she replied, while pointing her fork at Scott.  
*************************************************************************************

“No, that’s so not fair,” Stiles said, while crossing his arms. “Call them tomorrow.”

“Next week,” Derek replied, never taking his eyes off the road.

“No, you call tomorrow.” Stiles said in a firm voice.

“Stiles,”

“Derek.”

“You’re going to be busy for the next few days,” Derek countered.

“Not that busy,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Next. Week.” Derek said firmly.

“I’ve never met anyone as stubborn as you,” Stiles huffed.

“Next week,” Derek said.

“You’re calling tomorrow, in the morning. As soon as Sam, Lydia, and I get back.”

“Come on,” huffed.

“You said yourself you have insurance to cover it, so no. You’re calling tomorrow.”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “No way.”

“You won’t even have to do anything! Just make an appointment!” Stiles said, trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

“Oh god, the drill,” Derek said, with a frown on his face.

“You’re going. We had a deal.”

“Fine, then I’ll make you an appointment too.” Derek said, turning to glance at Stiles.

“I don’t have a problem with the dentist. I love getting my teeth clean,” Stiles said, grinning.

“Your impossible,” Derek sighed.

“Tomorrow, and if you don’t make the appointment I’ll call myself.” Stiles warned.

“Fine,” Derek said, “You win.”

Stiles grinned, and turned to smile at Derek. “Don’t worry. If it makes you feel any better, Scott wouldn’t win with me either.”

“Scott could lose to a rabbit,” Derek replied, rolling his eyes.

Stiles laughed and nodded his head, “Fair point,” he agreed.

The Camero pulled up to the house, and Stiles and Derek casually walked around the house and into the back yard. They both were surprised to see everyone sitting around the  
fire laughing, and talking.

“We’re back,” Stiles announced to everyone.

“Finally,” Scott said, jogging over to the two of them.

“Don’t give him…” Jackson began to shout, but it was too late. Stiles had already handed Scott the bag of ingredients used to make the smores.

“No!” Every shouted all at once.

Derek grabbed the bag out of Scott’s hands, “Sorry, you know the rules Scott.”

“Not fair,” Scott wined.

“What?” Stiles asked confused.

“Scott’s not allowed to make his own smores, remember?” Jackson asked, with a grin.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles laughed. “Come on Scott,” Stiles said, as draped an arm over Scott’s neck and the two walked over to the fire.

“Do we have Marshmallow sticks?” Victoria asked, looking around the group.

“There are metal ones on the table,” Boyd said, pointing to the six metal rods.

“Want to help me bring over the table?” Jackson asked Isaac, who nodded. The two lifted the table and walked over to the fire, putting the table behind Chris, and Victoria’s chairs.  
Jackson grabbed the metal rods off the table and began to hand them out. He gave one to Lydia, Melissa, Allison, Stiles, Boyd, and Chris.

“Here,” Derek said, as he handed marshmallows to everyone with a stick.

“Don’t burn mine please,” Erica said to Boyd.

“Me either,” Lydia said, as she handed the rod and marshmallow to Jackson.

“See! This is why I should make my own! The entire marshmallow needs to be on fire!” Scott said, sounding offended.

“I’ll burn yours after mine,” Allison said, with a small smile.

“I’ll get your graham cracker ready,” Melissa said to Scott, as she handed her stick to Sam.

“Come on, mom,” Scott groaned.

“Not after last time,” she said, shaking her head.

“What exactly did happen last time?” Stiles asked, looking at everyone and grinned when he saw Jackson clench his jaw.

“You know how usually when you make a smore, you only use one row of Hershey bar?” Boyd asked as he put his stick in the fire.

“Uh… sure,” Stiles nodded as he put the marshmallow on his stick, and then mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

“Wait, what was that pause for?” Chris asked Stiles with furrowed eyebrows as he turned his marshmallow.

“Nothing, I know what he’s talking about,” Stiles quickly replied.

“Okay… cause that didn’t sound suspicious at all,” Lydia said, watching Stiles carefully.

“You never had one did you?” Sam asked Stiles sadly. “Damn it, why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve made you some.”

“You never had a smore!?” Scott asked Stiles with a heartbroken look on his face.

“Oh my God, you’re all dramatic,” Stiles sighed, and rubbed a hand down his face.

“Dude,” Scott said sadly.

“It’s no big deal. I’ve never been camping or anything, so I never had one,” Stiles replied, while shrugging his shoulders.

“Well then you get the first one,” Scott said with finalization.

“Alright,” Stiles said, with a small smile. “Continue Boyd.”

“Well when you make a smore you’re only supposed to use one row of chocolate, and a marshmallow, and you’re supposed to break the graham cracker in half. Scott didn’t he used two entire graham crackers, put two entire Hershey bars on them, and then put three marshmallows on it.” Boyd said, with a grin, looking from his perfectly toasted marshmallow to Stiles. “Didn’t help he had four of those either.”

“Idiot got marshmallow and chocolate everywhere in his hair, on his clothes, all over his face.” Isaac finished. “He was so hyper that night too, and was freaking everywhere. I think Derek scrubbed the couch for a good hour.”

Scott winced at the memory, “Sorry about that again,” Scott said to Derek.

“Its fine,” Derek said, waving Scott off.

“That is why he is not allowed to make smores,” Erica said, as she walked over to the table and grabbed a graham cracker, and a bit of the Hershey bar.

“So, did you have any idea where you wanted to stay at?” John asked Sam.

“Not a clue,” Sam said shaking his head. “We passed a motel on the way here,” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh my god, not that one,” Stiles said shaking his head. “It looks like it should be condemned.”

“There’s a Holiday Inn not too far from the mall,” Lydia said, as she got her own graham cracker ready.

“Alright,” Sam nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

“I could drive you there, it’s on my way.” Melissa said, giving Sam a polite smile.

“No it’s not,” Scott said with confusion all over his face.

“Well, so what?” Melissa asked, glaring at her child.

“I could just call a cab,” Sam said.

“No, I don’t mind, really,” Melissa said.

Stiles stood up from his seat, and walked over to the table to get a graham cracker ready. Scott came up behind them, and whispered lowly, “What’s Sam history like?”

“Um, what?” Stiles asked confused.

“Did he have a lot of girlfriends?”

“No, I mean not that I ever knew of. He had a wife, but she died.” Stiles replied, as he carefully laid his brown marshmallow over his graham cracker. “Why?”

“My mom likes him,” Scott groaned.

“Oh… I’m sorry?”

“No,” Scott said, shaking his head. “It’s not a bad thing, I just… ever since my dad… I don’t want to see her get hurt again.”

“I get it,” Stiles nodded. “Want me to talk to Sam?”

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t want my mom to fall in love with him if he was a player.”

“Understandable,” Stiles nodded.

“Hey Stiles, and I mean Stiles not you Scott,” Melissa said pointedly, “Could you bring me over a graham cracker, and a row of chocolate?”

“Sure thing,” Stiles nodded, grinning. He handed the cracker, and chocolate to Melissa, and he and Scott walked over their seats. Once she got the smore put together, she sighed  
and looked over to Scott. “If I give this to you, are you going to make a mess?”

“Probably,” Scott nodded.

“Will you try not to make a mess?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, and grabbed the smore off of her.

“Hey,” Isaac said, looking over to Sam then to Stiles. “I thought we were going to hear some music.”

“Alright, let me finish this, then I’ll go grab the guitars.” Stiles said, as he took a bite of his smore.

“How is it?” Allison asked, with a smile.

“Like Jesus himself came down from heaven and shot happiness in my mouth,” Stiles replied, earning a laugh from everyone.

Once Stiles was finished with his smore he walked into the house and grabbed the guitar from his room, and then Sam’s that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He made his  
way back outside, and handed his older friend the instrument. Stiles walked back over to where he was sitting between Erica and Lydia, and lifted the lid off his guitar case. The two of them adjusted the instrument so it was comfortable on their laps. Stiles strummed his guitar and heard he didn’t need to tune it, and then Sam did the same.

“Alright,” Sam said, after he was done tweaking his guitar. “What song first?”

“How about the song you told me about anger, and hate?” Stiles asked, with a small smile.

“Wha..?” Sam began then remembered, “Oh, sure kiddo. Let’s see if you can keep up this time.”

“Bring it on, old man,” Stiles replied with a chuckle.

“Are you going to sing too?” Erica asked Stiles.

Stiles shook his head, “No, Sam is.”

“Oh is Sam now?” Sam asked with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Stiles replied, and then shrugged his shoulders. “You’re a performer anyway.”

“Fine,” Sam sighed. “Alright, you remember how to pluck the cord so it doesn’t hurt your fingers?”

“Yep,” Stiles replied, popping the ‘p’, and then he shifted his gaze to the ground once again. Everyone realized Stiles never lifted his eyes from the ground. Every time he played,  
he was always turned to the ground.

“Well then, ready? One, two, three.”

The two began playing at the exact same time and their guitars sounded amazing together. Every beat was carefully plucked from the guitar, and then Sam began sing. Rather well too.

“When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be”

Derek smiled at the song. This was his mother’s favorite song. He remembered listening to her singing it to him when she was cleaning up around the house. He remembered Laura and himself singing along with her, but kept getting the words wrong.

“And when all the brokenhearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah, there will be an answer let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be

Stiles and Sam continued to pluck the strings on the guitars, and the two were in sync with each other. Neither started before the other, and they both finished a note at the same time. It felt like old times together.

Stiles wanted to look up from the ground, but he couldn’t. He was way too nervous. He knew that nobody would laugh at him, but it was like in the back of his mind Brad was there, calling him names, and making fun of him.

And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be

I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

Yeah, let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be”

Sam and Stiles both finished plucking the cords, and Stiles was finally able to look up to see Sam smiling proudly at him. Everyone began clapping and complimenting the two. Stiles felt his cheeks heat up when he looked over to Derek, and saw Derek wink at him with a smile on his face.

“The Beatles are awesome,” Erica said, after everyone was done applauding, and complimenting. “That’s my favorite of theirs.”

“I have to agree with you there,” Derek nodded, still thinking about his mother.

“Their entire album is awesome,” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

“What song next?” Sam asked the group.

“Easy,” Lydia said immediately.

Everyone groaned, and Jackson threw leafs at her.  
*************************************************************************************  
It was almost midnight before everyone started to get tired. The Argents were the first to leave, followed by Erica and Boyd and the John. Jackson and Lydia said their goodnights, and walked into the house, and up to their rooms, and not too long after, Allison followed suit.

After about five minutes, Sam grabbed Stiles guitar and went into the house, setting Stiles guitar to the left of the stairs. He walked over to the closet and grabbed his duffel bag and brought it outside.

“Are you ready to go?” Sam asked Melissa.

“I’m ready when you are,” Melissa nodded.

“Should we wake him up?” Sam asked with a grin, pointing to Isaac.

“No, I’ll get him in a minute,” Derek replied.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, right?” Stiles asked as he stood up from his seat.

“Definitely,” Sam nodded, and gave Stiles a hug.

“See you tomorrow mom,” Scott said, giving Melissa a hug as well.

“Alright sweetheart,” she smiled.

When everyone does hugging each other, Sam and Derek shook hands, and Melissa gave Derek a hug. She quietly tiptoed her way over to Isaac and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Make sure he goes to bed,” Melissa said, looking at Derek.

“Yes mama McCall,” Stiles replied, grinning.

“See you guys later,” Melissa said, walking around the front of the house. Sam followed her and said over his shoulder, “See-ya in the A.M.”

“See-ya in the A.M.” Stiles replied chuckling a bit at the older man’s ‘good night.’

“Alright guys,” Derek yawned, “Let’s get the hell to bed.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “You have a big day tomorrow,” he teased bumping Derek’s shoulder.

“What’s tomorrow?” Scott asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Derek’s calling the dentist,” Stiles said, as he walked into the house, going straight upstairs and jumping in the shower.

Derek and Scott stayed outside for another fifteen minutes, talking about nothing important. Once Scott said he was ready for bed, Derek walked over to Isaac, and carefully… tilted his chair so Isaac went sprawling onto the ground.

“Dude, what?” Isaac whined.

“Time for bed,” Derek said grinning, and walked into the house. Once he got inside he walked up the stairs, and heard Stiles brushing his teeth. He walked into his room and grabbed a bag that was sitting on his dresser. He walked into Stiles room, and over to the outlet that was under the window. He pulled out the small nightlight and plugged it into the wall. It wasn’t fancy or anything, just a simple light that would turn on in the dark, and off in the light.

Stiles entered his room and saw Derek plugging in the nightlight. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Don’t mention it,” Derek replied, as he stood back up. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I…” Stiles huffed. “I’m sixteen I shouldn’t still be sleeping with a nightlight. Every time I wake up and it’s dark though, all I can think of is that he buried me again,” Stiles replied  
quietly, as he looked to the floor.

“Stiles that’s normal. Isaac still sleeps with a nightlight.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“I still sleep with a stuffed frog Laura won me when I was six,” Derek replied.

“You do?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I didn’t before. It was one of the few things that made it out of the fire. I sleep with it every night.”

“Can I ask why? Or is that too personal?”

“It… it just feels like she’s like she’s more here, ya know?”

Stiles nodded his head slowly, and then gave a small smile to Derek, “Thanks.”

Derek just gave a nod, and said, “Goodnight Stiles,” before heading off to bed.

Stiles sighed as he got into his pajama pants, and pulled on a plain gray t-shirt to sleep in. He crawled into bed, and smiled a bit, as he looked at the nightlight.  
*************************************************************************************  
The next morning, Stiles awoke to someone saying his name. “Stiles… Stiles… Stiles honey, come on… time to wake up.”

Stiles groaned and threw the covers over his head. “It’s not time yet,” Stiles replied, his voice heavy from sleep.

“Oh no, come on, I’m taking you to see the counselor today,” Lydia said, as gently pulled the blankets down off his face.

“I can’t get up,” Stiles said, with his eyes still closed.

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Can’t,” Stiles said simply.

“How about this… if you are not up and out of this bed in ten seconds, I will not take you get breakfast before we go see her.”

“I’m not hungry anyways.”

“I will…” Lydia suddenly stopped and turned to look at Stiles. “I will buy you seven new outfits.”

Stiles sat right up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “You’re not, I’m awake.”

“I feel dirty now. That was really rude of me to threaten you with that.” Lydia frowned, “What kind of person am I?” She asked herself more than Stiles.

“The kind of person who knows how to beat me,” Stiles replied, grinning. “And might I add, the only one.”

“I’m sorry,” Lydia said to him.

“Hey you got me out of bed, you deserve an award.”

Lydia gave a small smile, and looked at her phone. “Oh my, you better hurry up if you want breakfast.” Lydia said as she walked out of his room.

Stiles then shut his door after her, and began to change into some jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and over it, his comfy red hoodie. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he finished with that, he walked down the stairs and saw Lydia sitting in the living room on the edge of the couch.

“Are you ready?” Lydia asked, as she stood up, and then rubbed her hands down the front of her mid-thigh length skirt to prevent wrinkles.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, and followed her out to the car. Once the two got themselves comfortable and buckled in, Lydia drove off.

Stiles didn’t look at the time when they left, but he came to his senses. The sun looked like it just rose through the trees. He turned his attention to the clock in the car and groaned when he saw what time it was. “Lydia, it’s seven in the freaking morning.”

“I know,” she replied nodding.

“Why?” Stiles whined.

“She’s a very busy woman, and I got you the quickest time she could meet us. She said eight, so here we are,” Lydia replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Well then, thank you,” Stiles replied, as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

“You’re welcome.” There was about five seconds of silence before Lydia broke it again. “My Ipods connected to the radio, you want to listen to some music?” Lydia asked, as she picked up a pink Ipod and handed it to Stiles.

“Okay,” Stiles replied, and began to look through the choices. “Oh my God, this freaking song,” Stiles laughed as he played it.

“What song?”

“You’ll see,” Stiles replied, grinning.

The first two seconds of the song played before realized what song it was. “No! It’ll be stuck in my head all day!”

“Mine too, I haven’t heard it in forever we have to listen to it.” Stiles replied.

“Well then we need to do this right,” Lydia said before she turned on maximum volume.

“I threw a wish in the well don’t ask me I’ll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, and now you’re in my way,” the duo sang together, laughing. Stiles laughed with Lydia and suddenly felt his nervousness slip away. It’ll be okay, he reminded himself.  
*************************************************************************************  
Lydia and Stiles stopped at IHop and got themselves something for breakfast. Stiles thanked Lydia for paying for his food and she told him there was no need for thanks. The two ate their entire breakfast, paid, and then drove their way to an apartment building.

Lydia explained to Stiles that Morel was a guidance counselor at the school, and didn’t exactly have a downtown office. Stiles didn’t care though, as long as she would be able to help. Lydia and Stiles walked to her apartment and she opened the door with a smile.

After introductions were out of the way, Morel said she could talk to Stiles for an hour, and Lydia giving Stiles a hug, and she walked herself back to the car.  
Morel told Stiles to make himself comfortable on the couch, while she took a seat at a chair in front of him.

“So Stiles,” Mrs. Morel started. “Lydia has told me about your situation, and what you’ve been through.” She said, Stiles waited for the pity look to come, but was surprised when one didn’t show up on her face. Her face was unreadable to him, and for some reason, he felt totally at ease with her.

“Everything’s a mess,” Stiles nodded, tangling his fingers together in front of him. “I’m… confused.”

“Confused about what?” She asked, leaning back in her chair.

“Everything,” Stiles sighed. “I thought I was living with my dad, and he’s not my dad. I thought I loved him, but now I’m not sure. He lied to me.” Stiles replied, slowly.

“You’ve been hurt,” Morel nodded, “You’ve been cheated for the past eleven years of your life. You lived your entire life abiding by Brad’s rules, and now that you see what other’s go through, you’re confused. It’s natural to feel that way.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Can you tell me ways he made you forget about who you were?” Morel asked gently.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. He took a deep breath, and said in a quiet voice, “He… he isolated me.”

“How do you mean?”

“He… I remember… I remember him burying me.” Stiles said, looking to the floor.

“Do you mean he buried you underground?” Morel asked, with what looked like anger in her eyes.

Stiles just nodded his head. “Once I started calling him dad, he… he let me out. Then I remember a house…” Stiles trailed off, and rubbed his right hand over his left arm. “He had a trunk there.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“There’s something on your mind,” she said.

“I just… ever since… that happened, and I started remembering things, I just feel like I’ve been ripped apart.”

“I understand,” she nodded.

“It’s really hard to do things,” Stiles sighed.

“Like what?”

“Like how to be normal,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I flinch all the time. I know no one would do anything to me, but if they move a certain way, I won’t see that normal person. I’ll see someone from my past.”

“No one said it was going to be easy,” Morel replied even.

“No one said it was going to be this hard either,” Stiles said, trying to keep the moisture in his eyes. “I still feel the pain. Every time I see the scars on my back, I feel them hurting  
me. I can’t handle it. I still… feel worthless, and stupid.”

Morel stood from the chair, and casually walked over to a plaque hanging above a roll top desk. “Tell me Stiles,” she began as she walked back over to her chair. “Do you know Kelle Hampton?”

“Um… no,” Stiles replied, shaking his head.

“She’s quite a writer. She’s a very bright woman.”

“Okay?” Stiles said unsure where this was going.

“I want you to read a quote by her,” Morel said, handing the plaque to Stiles, who took it. Stiles looked down at the plaque and began to read it.

You know, through pain, you learn a lot about yourself--things you thought you never knew you wanted to learn. And it's kind of like those animals that regrow a part of their body--like a starfish. You might not feel it. You might not even want to grow, but you will. You'll grow that part that broke off, and that growing, that blooming--cannot happen without the pain.  
-Kelle Hampton; Bloom


	59. Bets Practice Dates, and Weird Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys who was crying Monday? This girl was! It was so heartbreaking!  
> Okay guys a few things you should know...  
> 1.) I made Stiles a bit more on edge since he went to first day of therapy  
> 2.) The bet Stiles and Sam have together is the way my brother taught me how to play poker. But believe it or not I actually learned better that way and can now kick his ass. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!! Love you all!!

The session between Stiles and Morel went rather well. Morel learned things from Stiles, and helped him as much as she could. Stiles started to come out of his shell more around her and got a few things cleared up. He admitted that he couldn’t handle the darkness of is room, and had to sleep with a nightlight. She very understanding though, and encouraged him to continue to use the light until he felt comfortable. 

Before either of them knew it, Lydia was knocking on the door. Morel opened the door, and ushered Lydia inside. “Hello Lydia,” she said.

“Hey, how did it go?” She asked, looking at both Morel and Stiles.

“I think it went pretty well,” Stiles said unsurely as he looked at Morel.

“It did,” she agreed with Stiles, nodding and giving him a small smile. 

“Well good,” Lydia nodded. She then turned to Stiles and asked, “Are you ready to go then?” Once Stiles nodded his head, Lydia opened the front door. 

“Lydia, would you mind if we talked privately? I wanted to see how you are with things,” Morel said evenly. Lydia saw the look in her eyes though a secret, ‘I want to talk to you about Stiles.’ 

“Sure,” Lydia nodded, with a smile. She pulled her car keys out of her purse and handed them to Stiles. “Would you mind starting the car for me? I’ll only be a few minutes,” she said.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded and grabbed the car keys from her, before walking down the hallway and out the door. 

Once Stiles was out the main door, Lydia turned to Morel and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“I just wanted to give you a heads up,” the counselor said as she folded her arms over her stomach. 

“What is it?” Lydia asked worried. 

“As you can tell, Stiles has been through a lot.” 

“You don’t say,” Lydia replied sarcastically.

“He’s in a sort of high right now,” Morel confessed, with a slight frown. 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means he is focusing on only one thing only right now.”

“To find out who his parents are,” Lydia nodded.

“It’s good that your pack didn’t tell him, but I’m afraid he’s still going to break down.” Morel replied with a distant look on her face. 

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked, frowning.

“He’s not thinking about everything he went through. He’s too busy focusing on finding out the truth,” Morel tried to explain. When Lydia waved her hands for Morel to continue, Morel thought about how she would approach the topic. “Has he been flinching much?” Morel asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Lydia nodded, “A few times a day.”

“It’s going to get worse,” Morel said, looking Lydia in the eye. “Once he finds out who his parents are, he’s going to go back to that scared boy you found in New York. He’ll be flinching more because he won’t have anything else to solve.” 

Lydia took a few seconds to let all the information sink into her head, and tried to hold back the tears that were threating to fall. She took a deep breath, lifted her eyes from the floor to look Morel in the eye, and asked, “What do we do?”

“Make sure he grows, and blooms.”  
*************************************************************************************

As Lydia opened the driver’s seat of the car, and climbed in she turned to Stiles with a smile, and a knowing look. “So how was it really?” 

“I don’t know… weird I guess,” Stiles mumbled looking into his lap. 

Lydia grabbed his left hand with her right, and she smiled reassuringly. “It’ll get better. I promise.”

Stiles gave a small smile back and nodded. “Thanks for bringing me,” he said to her.

“Anytime honey,” Lydia replied. She let go his hand, and placed them on the steering wheel as put the car in drive. She slowly pulled out of the parking spot, and made her way to the exit. 

“Are we still going to see Sam?” Stiles asked, shyly. 

“Of course,” Lydia nodded. “Why don’t you call him and tell him we’re on our way there?” 

Stiles smiled as he pulled out his phone, and dialed Sam’s number. After the forth ring a tired voice came over the phone, “Hello?”

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Stiles asked, with a winced expression.

“It’s a good thing you did, I probably would have slept all day if you didn’t,” Sam chuckled, “Don’t worry about it. So what’s up?”

“I’m with Lydia; we just got done at the counselors. We’re on our way to your hotel… unless you want to go back to sleep.” Stiles said slowly as he looked through the windshield of Lydia’s car. 

“Hell no kid, get your but over here. What do you want to do today?” 

“Um… I don’t know…” Stiles then turned to look at Lydia and asked, “Lydia, did you have anything planned today?” 

“No,” Lydia replied, shaking her head. “We could go to the batting cages or something,” Lydia said, glancing at Stiles before turning back to look at the road. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Lydia and sighed, “Lydia you don’t like the batting cages.” 

“Just ask Sam if he wants to go,” Lydia replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Did you want to go to the batting cages?” Stiles asked into the phone. 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam confirmed. “Just me you and Lydia then?”

“Yeah… did you want me to invite the others?” Stiles asked. 

“Do you want the others to come?” 

Stiles sighed, and asked slowly, “Would it be rude if I said no?” After he said that, both Sam and Lydia laughed. 

“No, you should spend some time with Sam. Catch up,” Lydia replied with a smile. 

“When will you be here?” Sam chuckled through the phone at the same time Lydia said, “Tell him we’ll be there in ten minutes, and ask him what number his hotel room is.” 

“What’s your room number?” Stiles asked into the phone. 

“227.”

“Okay, we’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Stiles replied. 

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” 

Stiles had a small smile on his face as he ended the call. He set phone down in the cup holder of Lydia’s car, and looked out the passenger window. 

After a few moments of silence, Lydia glanced at Stiles and asked, “Are you excited to be spending some one-on-one time with Sam?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, and then turned to look at her. “Are you going to hit some with us?” 

“And sweat? I think not,” Lydia replied, shaking her head. “I have my ipod, a book, and tanning lotion,” Lydia replied, with a shrug. 

“Of course you do,” Stiles replied with a small chuckle. “I better call Derek and let him know what we’re doing,” Stiles said as he grabbed his phone from the cup holder. He dialed Derek’s number and waited for him to answer. 

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hi,” Stiles replied with a smile. “Um… Sam and I are going to the batting cages,” Stiles began, nervously. “I kind of wanted it to be just me and him.” Stiles then dropped his head into his hands and shut his eyes tightly. “That sounded really rude, I’m sorry. You can come if you want. You can bring everyone else I don’t…”

“Stiles,” Derek tried to say.

“Want to sound ungrateful. Because I’m really, really, really grateful.You guys did a lot for me…”

“Stiles.”

“So you should come if you want to. Just forget I said anything,” Stiles finished. When Derek kept silent Stiles became nervous. “Derek?” He asked unsurely. 

“I was just making sure you were done,” Derek replied, teasing. 

“Sorry,” Stiles murmured. 

“Don’t be, and Stiles? Go to the batting cages with Sam. You guys should spend some time together. You two didn’t really get to hang out yesterday.”

“Thanks Derek,” Stiles said, with a small smile. 

“Maybe after your done I’ll sneak away so we can all have lunch?” Derek asked. 

“I’d like that,” Stiles nodded. 

“Good, where would you like to go?” 

“How about Kristy’s?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“Curly fries?” Derek asked, chuckling. 

“Curly fries,” Stiles agreed. 

“Sounds like a plan then. Call me when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you Derek,” Stiles said, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt again. 

“You’re welcome, talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Stiles said, and ended the call. He placed his phone back in the cup holder, and sat back in the seat as Lydia continued to drive down the road. 

“So…” Lydia trailed off. 

“So…” Stiles repeated. 

“What’s on your mind?” Lydia asked. 

“Um… nothing really,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. “Just… what my parents are like,” he admitted. 

“What are you wondering about them?” Lydia asked, curiously. 

“Mostly what their like,” Stiles said quietly. 

“What do you think their like?” 

“I think… I think my dad might like sports,” Stiles said, with a small smile. “I like doing things, like playing lacrosse, and snowboarding, things like that. Do you think I get that from him?” 

“I don’t know,” Lydia replied pursing her lips, thinking. “Maybe,” she nodded.

“I think my mom might be pretty cool,” Stiles nodded. 

Lydia instantly grew a lump in her throat. She knew it was going to be hard for Stiles to find out his mother had passed away. It’s not fair! Lydia’s mind screamed at her. He should’ve at least got to say goodbye, she thought sadly. She put on a brave face though, and put on a forced smile. “What makes you think that?” 

“Every time I think of my mom, I get this comfortable feeling over me, you know?” Stiles asked, then shook his head. “I mean… that sounds weird. Just… when I think about her, I feel like I’m whole ya know?” 

Lydia tried so hard to keep her tears at bay, and nodded with another forced smile, “You feel happy.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed. “I’m kind of nervous about remembering them,” he admitted in an almost whisper. 

“Why?” Lydia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“What if… what if their ashamed?” Stiles asked, with his own tears coming to his eyes. 

“They’re not going to be,” Lydia replied, shaking her head. “They’re going to be so happy your home.”

“I hope they don’t blame themselves,” Stiles sighed. “I remember I was with my dad at the park when it happened, and I hope he doesn’t blame himself. It wasn’t his fault.” Stiles then grew more worried when his mind wondered back to what he read online last year. “You don’t think they got a divorce over that do you?” Stiles asked Lydia with wide, scared eyes.

“What?” Lydia asked, confused.

“I read somewhere once that nine percent of parents get divorced after their child dies.” 

“You didn’t die,” Lydia responded evenly.

“They don’t know that,” Stiles argued. “They could’ve thought I died. Brad took me eleven years ago. They could’ve fought about it all the time that lead to divorce. Oh my God, that would be my fault,” Stiles said, in a single breath.

“Stiles stop it!” Lydia shouted without anger. “Your parents love you, and loved each other okay? Even if they would’ve gotten a divorce, it would not be your fault. Do you understand me?” Lydia asked, stopping the car at a red light, and looking at Stiles. 

“But…” 

“No,” Lydia said, shaking her head. “It wouldn’t be. If would be anyone’s fault it would be Brad’s.”

“What if…”

“Stiles, don’t think about the ‘what if’s’ okay? You’re going to drive yourself nuts. All you have to know is that they love you, and they are not going to be ashamed. If anything, they’re going to be relieved that you’re okay. So don’t… don’t worry about the ‘what if’s’ okay?”

Stiles nodded his head slowly, looked down at his red converse and whispered, “Okay… Thanks Lydia.” 

“I love you,” Lydia sighed, grabbing his hands. Stiles didn’t squeeze back and didn’t even blink. His entire body froze. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Lydia asked worried she said something wrong. 

“I… wh-what did you just say?” Stiles asked, stunned. 

“I love you honey, I mean not intimately like I love Jackson, but yeah,” She replied, slowly watching as Stiles just looked at her with wide eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, glancing at Stiles again concerned now. 

“N-no one ever… said that… to me… other than Sam.” Stiles replied, looking at his shoes again. 

Lydia gasped, put on her four-way lights, and slowed the car down right there in the middle of the street not caring that cars starting beeping at her, and speeding around her. Stiles didn’t know what happened one minute they driving and the next Lydia had the car stopped and was hugging him in an awkward angle, over the middle console of the car. “I love you,” Lydia said, holding Stiles. “Don’t you ever forget that, okay? I love you, Jackson loves you, Scott loves you, and everyone loves you.” 

Stiles slowly brought his arms up to hug her back and tears were in his eyes. “You shouldn’t. I don’t deserve it, I’m dirty, and broken…” 

“No,” Lydia said, hastily. “You are not. Just because those things happened to you doesn’t mean you’re tainted. They’re the disgusting ones, not you. You’re a strong, brave young man, on the brink of finding his parents that love him to the moon and back.” Lydia was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke again. “Do you think Derek doesn’t deserve love?” 

“He does,” Stiles muttered into her shoulder. 

“He feels dirty too, you know?” She whispered. “I know you know what happened between him and Kate. So let me ask you this,” She said, as she pulled Stiles back. “Do you think Derek’s dirty?” 

“No,” Stiles replied, with a single tear running down his left cheek. 

“The why should you feel that way?” Lydia asked, with her own watery smile. “You’re not dirty, and not broken, you’re just a little cracked right now. But you can’t fix a crack in the road overnight. It’ll take some time, but you’ll be okay. I promise you.” Lydia said, holding onto his hands. 

Stiles took a few seconds, and wiped the tears away with his upper arm. “I love you too,” Stiles replied, quietly. 

*************************************************************************************

Once the two of them were done backing up traffic, they made their way to The Holiday Inn, and took the elevator up, and hunted down Sam’s room. Lydia knocked on the door, she and Stiles both giggled when they heard a curse, and something falling to the floor with a loud ‘thud.’ 

Sam swung the door open, and grinned. “Hey you two,” Sam said, with a smile. 

“Hey,” Stiles smiled. 

“Hi,” Lydia said, “Are you ready to go?” 

“Um…” Sam said as he felt down his pockets. The older man felt his wallet in his back pocket, and cell phone in his front right pocket. “Yes ma’am,” he replied, as he shut the door. The three walked down the hallway to the elevator. 

“How was your night?” Stiles asked with a small grin. 

“Oh yeah, I heard about that,” Lydia said, pushing the elevator button then turning to look at Sam. “Melissa dropped you off.” 

“And?” Sam asked, raising his brow.

“Did you make a move?” Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Sam sighed as he entered the elevator behind the two. 

“Did she bring you straight here?” Stiles asked.

“Did you two talk?” Lydia.

“What did you say?” Stiles.

“What did she do?” Lydia.

“Did you invite her to your room?” Stiles.

“Oh my gosh did you kiss her!?” Lydia asked, squealing. 

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Sam shouted, without heat. He rubbed his fingers over his shaking head and looked to the ground, muttering about nosy teenagers.

“Spill,” Lydia said, as the elevator doors opened. 

“She drove me to the hotel, I thanked her, then I went upstairs and went to bed.” Sam replied, evenly.

“You lie,” Stiles said in a sing-song voice. 

“I may have asked her out on a date tonight,” Sam mumbled, as the three of them walked out the front door.

“REALLY!?” Lydia asked, over joyed. 

“Yes, really,” Sam said, chuckling, “Three problems though.”

“What’s that?” Stiles asked with a slight frown.

“One, I have no car. Two, I have no idea where to go. Three, I haven’t been on a date in about seven years.”

“Easy,” Lydia said, waving Sam off. 

The three of them arrived to Lydia’s car, she hoped in the driver’s seat, Sam got into the passenger’s seat, and Stiles climbed into the middle of the back seat, so he could see both of them. 

“How is that an easy fix?” Sam asked Lydia as he buckled his seat belt. 

“How much money do you have?” Lydia asked curiously, as she pulled out of the parking spot.

“Bank account has about seven thousand,” Sam replied, leaning back into the seat.

“What!?” Stiles yelped. 

“What? Did you think I spent all my money on junk?” Sam asked, with a small grin.

“On your Bon Jovi junk yes,” Stiles deadpanned. “How do you have all that?”

“First of all Bon Jovi memorabilia is not junk. Don’t even go there. And I do this thing called saving,” Sam replied, with a straight face. 

“Ha ha,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes.

“We’re getting off topic,” Lydia sang.

“Sorry,” the other two replied at the same time.

“Anyways, we have an easy fix,” Lydia said, flicking her bangs out of her eyes. “My dad is selling his old car, I can lower the price on it, don’t worry. Where did you want to take her out?”

“Um…” Sam thought, rubbing at his chin. 

“The movies, a restaurant…” Lydia suddenly gasped, and said, “You could take her dancing!” 

“No dancing,” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“Spoil sport,” Lydia said, pouting. 

“What restaurant could I take her to?” 

“There’s a really nice restaurant called Harrigans’.” Lydia replied, smiling. “You need to dress nice,” she said, looking at the older man’s jeans that had a rip across the left knee, and plain black t-shirt with a pocket. 

“I’m not wearing a damn suit and tie,” Sam replied gruffly. 

“You don’t have to. Just don’t wear… this,” Stiles said, pointing to the man’s outfit. 

“Now that we have the place and car, all you need now is a practice date,” Lydia said with a grin.

“Practice date?” Sam and Stiles both asked, looking at her. 

“Yes,” Lydia nodded. “When we go out to eat, you can practice what you’re going to do and say.” 

“With who? Him?” Sam asked, pointing to Stiles.

“Hey!” Stiles said, acting offended. “What’s so wrong with me? I’d be a great practice date.”

“I don’t think Melissa will be interested in talking about animal symbolism of tattoos,” Sam replied, with a small grin on his face, turning to look at Stiles.

“You learned something that day,” Stiles argued. 

“I don’t think I ever needed to know the symbolism behind a frog tattoo.”

“You never know, someday you might need to know that bit of information,” Stiles countered. 

“Again, why would…” 

Sam and Stiles both lurched forward as Lydia slammed the breaks on. She turned to look at the two with a smile, and said, “Oh good, you two are done talking. How about we get back to the topic, huh? I said you need a practice date, so Sam I’m going to be your practice date. We can get our own table at wherever we’re going, and I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” 

“Good luck man,” Stiles said as he patted Sam’s shoulder, then leaned back into the back seat. 

“You’re going to pretend I’m Melissa and act like yourself. You’re going to be confident, calm, and caring. Your second date is going to be some place fun. Like going to the beach or the park…” 

“You should talk to Scott thought first,” Stiles replied as he rubbed a hand down his face. 

“Oh yes,” Lydia nodded. “Talk to Scott while I get Melissa ready for the date. Let him know you won’t hurt Melissa.”

“I wouldn’t, and I’ll gladly talk to Scott. I talked to him yesterday a good bit. He’s a good kid,” Sam nodded.

“Well then, I can’t wait to get Melissa ready,” Lydia smiled. “Tell me when the second date is going to be,” she said, turning to Sam with a serious face.

“How about we let him get through this date first?” Stiles asked, grinning.

“Fine,” Lydia sighed.

“How much longer till we get to the batting cages?” Sam asked, looking out the passenger window. 

“We’re almost there,” Lydia replied. “We’re two minutes away if we don’t get any red lights.”

“You ready to lose?” Stiles asked grinning. 

“Usual bet?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrow to Stiles.

“If you’re up for it,” Stiles nodded with a grin.

“Last I recall, you lost last time,” Sam said, with a teasing grin.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Stiles sighed. He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, and frowned, “I can still taste it.”

“What’s the usual bet between you two?” Lydia asked, scrunching up her nose.

“The winner makes a smoothie out of whatever he wants that’s in the kitchen,” Stiles replied. He then got a chill up his back as he remembered the last time he lost the bet. “Last time Sam made a sardine smoothie, with chocolate sauce, hot sauce, and bar-be-que sauce.” 

“That’s disgusting,” Lydia said, gagging. 

“It’s fun,” Sam countered. 

“What if you two get sick from eating that?” Lydia asked, huffing. 

“The loser throws up, and tries to win next time,” Sam replied, chuckling. “How do you think he got so good at poker?” 

*************************************************************************************

“Lydia, are you sure you don’t want to at least try and hit one?” Stiles asked, as Lydia spread out a small blanket in the grass on the opposite side of the fence, to the right of Stiles and Sam.

“I don’t like to sweat,” Lydia said, finalizing the conversation. “I’ll watch,” she said as she sat down in the grass, putting on her tanning lotion, putting her ear buds in her ears, and laying back on the blanket.

“So, who hits more baseballs is the bet?” Stiles asked, as he put on a pair of gloves Sam had bought him, at the place where they paid to get in, and got their baseball bats. 

“Yep,” Sam nodded, putting on his own gloves he had just bought. “Get ready to eat fish,” Sam teased.

“You wish,” Stiles replied, trying to glare at the older man, but ended up smiling at the same time.

“Alright, how fast are we setting it?” 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “Um… can we do the lowest setting?” 

“Afraid?” Sam asked, teasing. “No,” Stiles huffed. “It’s my first time doing this,” Stiles said, as he grabbed his bat.

“What?” Sam asked surprised. Then he sighed as he dropped his shoulders. “Damn it kid, I taught you how to play the guitar, I took you bowling, and even took you snowboarding. Are you telling me we did all those things, and I never taught you how to hit a damn ball?” 

“Sorry,” Stiles murmured to the ground. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Sam said, as he walked over to Stiles. He put a hand on Stiles shoulder causing Stiles to look at him. “We should’ve did more,” he sighed.

“You just said things we did,” Stiles pointed out. “You did do a lot with me Sam, and I’m thankful.”

“Alright, come on, I’ll show ya.” Sam said, as he turned Stiles to the right. He stood in front of the boy, and lifted the bat up in the air. “Alright, put your hands here… and here,” he said, as he moved Stiles hand on the bat. “Now, put your elbows up,” Sam said, as he positioned Stiles elbows. “Feet apart, and when you go to swing, twist your back foot but don’t lift it off the ground, and swing with your shoulders kind of.” Sam nodded, as he looked over Stiles position. “Alright, let’s see what you got kid, go ahead and swing.” 

Stiles swung the bat, and Sam wasn’t surprised when he saw Stiles looked like he’s been playing baseball all his life. He smiled at Stiles and nodded, “Alright let’s see what you got,” he said and put the settings on 55 miles an hour. He lead Stiles to the white lines, and pointed to the square, “Stay inside this square, keep your eye on the ball, and when you feel it’s right, swing.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said, as he got ready to swing. “I’m ready,” he nodded to Sam.

“Alright,” Sam nodded, walking over to push the button to start the machine. 

The first ball came out, and Stiles missed. “That’s alright, try again.” Sam encouraged. Stiles planted his feet firmly and waited for the next ball to come out, keeping his eye on the ball, he swung again, and missed. The next ball came, and he missed again. At this point he was getting aggravated. “Don’t get pissed,” Sam said, turning the machine off and walking over to Stiles. “It’s your first time doing this, and you’re not turning your back foot. Plus you’re getting to mad at yourself. Now, take a deep breath and calm down.” Sam stood in front of Stiles and smiled. “Go ahead, now take a deep breath.” 

Stiles nodded, and took a deep breath. Sam smiled at Stiles and said, “Don’t worry, once you get a hang of it is when the bet actually starts.” 

Stiles laughed, and nodded his head. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

Sam started the machine once again, and when the baseball came towards Stiles, he took a swing and ticked it. “See? Remember to keep your elbows up,” Sam shouted over the buzz of the machine. Stiles nodded once, and got ready for his next swing. The ball came out, and Stiles actually hit it. It didn’t go very far, but he was excited either way. “Yes! See! Calm down and keep your eye on the ball! Good job!” Sam cheered, clapping his hands. 

Stiles grinned as he got ready to take his next swing. Before the ball came, Stiles remembered what Jackson said, and focused all his anger on the ball. The next time he hit the ball, he hit it hard and it would have gone far if the fenced in area wasn’t there. “Yes!” Sam shouted, throwing his fist in the air. “That’s it!” 

Stiles smiled, and continued to swinging the bat, only missing the ball twice more. When the machine shut off, Sam walked over to Stiles and gave the kid a high five. “That was awesome,” Sam nodded his head in approval. “You did good,” he praised. 

“I missed some,” Stiles replied, shaking his head. 

 

“You can’t expect to hit them all!” Sam laughed. “You did great,” he said, throwing his arm over Stiles shoulder with a smile. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, looking to the ground. 

“You ready to kick it up a notch?” Sam asked, with a small smirk. 

Stiles looked at the older man and narrowed eyes, “You ready to loose old man?” 

“Brat,” Sam laughed, and ruffled his right hand through Stiles hair. 

“So it’s come to calling me names because you’re scared to lose?” Stiles asked, with a teasing smile. 

“Damn right,” Sam nodded with his own small smirk. “Alright, let’s do… seventy mph?” Sam asked Stiles, who nodded his head. “Alright, the bet starts now then,” Sam smiled. 

Things got serious between the two after the bet started and the machine roared to life. Sam went first and hit ten baseballs before the machine shut off. As he looked over to Stiles, he smiled. “Think you could beat that, kid?” Sam asked, taking off his gloves with a cocky grin. 

“Beat his ass!” Lydia shouted.

Stiles whipped his head around to see Lydia with her fingers curled through the chain link fence, with a smile on her face. 

“You’re going down old man,” Stiles replied, with a snicker. 

“Ballsy kid,” Sam said, trying to hide his own smirk. 

“I learned from the best,” Stiles shrugged.

“Just put your money where your mouth is,” Sam said, waving Stiles off. 

Stiles got his stance ready, took a calming breath, and smiled when he heard Lydia still cheering for him. The machine whirled to life, and Stiles swung. 

*************************************************************************************

“I’m thinking pickles.” 

“Derek doesn’t have pickles in his fridge,” Lydia replied, with a small smirk. 

“What? Who doesn’t have pickles in their fridge?” Stiles asked, pouting. 

“Take it easy on me?” Sam asked, with a hopeful smile. 

“Hell no,” Stiles replied, with his own devilish smirk. “I almost threw up last time.” 

“The keyword there is 'almost', kid,” Sam said, sighing turning back to look out the windshield of the car. 

“You 'almost' beat me too,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Beginners luck,” Sam said, waving him off. 

 

“Whatever makes you sleep better,” Stiles shrugged. 

“We’re going to Kristy’s to eat right?” Lydia asked, looking at Stiles through the rear-view mirror. 

“Unless you guys wanted to go somewhere else,” Stiles asked looking between the two. 

“No,” they both said, shaking their heads. 

“Sam and I will get a separate table though,” Lydia said, with a grin.

“Practice date?” Sam asked.

“Yep,” Lydia nodded. 

“So then when you two are done with that, what should we do after?” Stiles asked, leaning back into his seat. 

“Well first we’re going to Derek’s house for Sam to finish the bet.” Lydia said with a small smirk, and a glance to the man.

“Now?” Sam whined. 

“Oh yes,” Lydia nodded. 

“I’ll call Derek,” Stiles announced as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

Sam and Lydia both listened to Stiles talking to Derek. “Hey Derek… Yeah we’re done but, is it okay if we stop at your house first… No Sam just lost a bet… Well we made a bet on who would the most… No… It’s our usual bet… Loser has to drink a smoothie… It will when you see the smoothie I make him… Yeah… Thanks Derek… Okay… Bye.” Stiles hung up the phone and nodded to Lydia and Sam. “Let’s go to Derek’s." “Okay, when we’re done at Derek’s we’ll go eat, and when we’re done at Kristy’s we can go get my dad’s old car, and then to we can go to the store to pick Sam up a GPS,” Lydia replied. 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam nodded. 

“Meanwhile, I’ll start thinking of your smoothie,” Stiles smirked as he leaned back in the seat. 

*************************************************************************************

“Are you serious right now?” Derek asked, with a small smirk on his face.

“It’s our usual wager,” Sam sulked as he slumped into the stool in front the island in Derek’s kitchen. 

“That’s awesome,” Jackson laughed as he pulled out the blender from the cupboard. 

“You mean disgusting,” Isaac said, scrunching up his nose, as he watched Stiles pull out things to mix together. 

“Ice tea, Tabasco sauce, ranch dressing, some hot peppers, some peaches,” Stiles mumbled to himself as he set everything on the island. “Last ingredient,” Stiles said to Sam as he pulled out a can from the cupboard. 

“Sardines?” Sam asked, with a frown. 

“Anchovies,” Stiles said as he showed Sam the can.

“This is going to kill me,” Sam said with a straight face. 

“I can’t believe you guys actually do this,” Derek said as he helped Stiles put the ingredients into the blender. 

“I taught the brat a lot this way,” Sam chuckled. 

“What’d you teach him?” Isaac asked curiously.

“Poker mostly,” Sam said with a small smile. “Then other things too like pinnacle, black jack, pool, darts…”

“He was evil too, he hustled me all the time,” Stiles pouted as he poured some of the sweet ice tea into the blender. 

“Hey taught you how to hustle didn’t I?” Sam asked, with a raised brow. 

“True,” Stiles nodded. 

“Okay, let’s get the anchovies in there and start it up,” Derek said, and handed Stiles the can of fish. 

“With pleasure,” Stiles smiled as he poured the entire can of fish into the blender. 

Derek pushed the button on the blender, and it almost instantly mashed everything up. Derek let it run for about a full minute before he shut it off again. Stiles was giddy, leaning from foot to foot with excitement as he poured the nasty concoction into a tall glass. 

“One payback coming up,” Stiles grinned as he handed Sam the ‘smoothie.’

“Oh boy,” Sam sighed as he looked into the glass. 

“How much does he have to drink?” Jackson asked, with a smirk.

“All of it,” Both Stiles and Sam said at the same time. 

“Good luck man,” Isaac said, as patted Sam’s back.

Sam took a deep breath and started chugging the smoothie. Once his eyes started watering, Stiles started cracking up. The drink was gone within a minute, and Sam set the glass down on the table while trying not to gag. 

“Well, how was it?” Stiles asked, as he wiped his eyes clean from the tears that started to fall from laughing so hard. 

“Just wait till next time you little shit,” Sam said without heat as he ran over to Derek’s sink and filled up a clean cup with water. 

“I think the ice tea is what really brought out the flavor,” Stiles said as he took a deep breath. 

“Or was it the anchovies?” Jackson laughed. 

“Perhaps the ranch?” Isaac chimed in. 

“Boys are so gross,” Lydia said, as she scrolled through something on her phone. 

“Oh god, never again,” Sam groaned as he rinsed his mouth out. 

“Liar,” Stile chuckled.”We’ll have another bet soon.” 

“That was disgusting,” Sam said, as he wiped his mouth.

“Did you ruin your appetite?” Lydia asked, with a raised brow to Sam. 

“No,” Sam said shaking his head. “I could eat.” 

“When are you guys getting back?” Isaac asked. 

“Probably not till later,” Lydia replied, “We have to go get my dad’s car and everything.” 

“I actually have a GPS Sam could use,” Jackson said, as he took a sip of his Pepsi. 

“Don’t you need that?” Sam asked.

“My parents got me one for my birthday but I had already bought one a week prior. So it’s just sitting on my shelf collecting dust,” Jackson replied, with a shrug. 

“Thanks kid, but at least let me pay for it,” Sam said as he pulled out his wallet. 

“No way,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “I don’t worry about it.”

“No here, take it,” Sam said, as he handed Jackson over five 20 dollar bills. 

“I won’t accept it,” Jackson stated as he pushed Sam’s hand back into his pocket. 

“Sam just give up,” Lydia sighed as she put her phone away. 

“You know what? Fine,” Sam said, as he put the money in his back pocket. 

“Thank you,” Jackson smiled as he stood up from the kitchen island. “I’ll go grab it now while you guys are out.” He said, as he grabbed his car keys from the counter. “Want to come with me Isaac?” He asked, turning back to look at the sandy haired teen. 

“Can we play Ghosts?” Isaac asked, with raised brows.

“Don’t see why not,” Jackson shrugged. 

“I’m in,” Isaac said, as he and Jackson walked out of the kitchen. 

“Are you guys ready then?” Derek asked the remaining three. 

They all nodded their heads and walked out to Lydia’s car. Sam got in the passenger seat while Lydia gave her keys to Derek to drive so she and Stiles could sit in the back. 

*************************************************************************************

Stiles was turned around in the booth he and Derek and was grinning. “He’s going to fail,” Stiles chuckled as he and Derek watched Lydia and Sam sitting at a table on the other side of the smaller diner. 

“I actually think he’s doing rather well,” Derek replied with a small smirk of his own. 

Lydia had her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands. She was shaking her head from side to side, while Sam looked like he was getting interrogated by the police. Lydia lifted her head and said something to Sam, making him slump lower in his seat. 

“That looks like it’s going well to you?” Stiles asked with a smirk. 

“She could be worse,” Derek shrugged. 

“I guess,” Stiles nodded, and turned back around in his seat to face Derek. “So what did you do today?” Stiles asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi. 

“Did a little training with Jackson and Isaac,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why do you guys train?” Stiles asked while tilting his head slightly to the right. 

“In case anything comes to town,” Derek replied. 

“Like other werewolves?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes. 

“Didn’t think we were the only ones did you?” Derek teased, as he raised his brow to Stiles. 

“No… I just didn’t think there were a lot.” Stiles replied shyly. 

“There’s not a lot. Deaton said only about ten percent of America has them.” 

“What about vampires?” Stiles asked, lifting his right eyebrow. 

“No such thing,” Derek chuckled. 

“How do you know?” 

“Never seen one,” Derek replied with a small smile. 

“Just because you don’t see one doesn’t mean it’s not real. I mean… look at you. I didn’t think werewolves were real.” Stiles replied, folding his arms over his chest. 

“No other werewolf I know has ever seen one either. Neither has Deaton.” Derek replied, with a small smile. 

“How about… Witches?” Stiles asked, leaning towards the table again. 

“There are some,” Derek nodded. “But there not all good. They usually like to cause trouble and mayhem wherever they go.” 

“So there not all Glinda?” Stiles asked, sounding a bit upset. 

“Sadly no,” Derek laughed. “When did you watch The Wizard of Oz?” 

Stiles body stiffened and he shrank back in the seat when he quietly replied, “I couldn’t sleep a few nights ago.” 

“Stiles… that’s okay,” Derek replied, picking up on the boy’s slight fear. “You’re allowed to watch movies when you can’t sleep.” 

“I… took it though… I didn’t ask to watch it.” Stiles replied, looking at the table.

“You don’t have to ask,” Derek said, shaking his head. He slowly reached his hand across the table and gently grabbed Stiles hand with his own. “You never to ask me to watch a movie, okay?” 

“It feels… weird though… but I didn’t want to wake you up… and everyone else’s doors were closed. Lydia said the doors were sound proof so I didn’t think I’d wake anyone up.” 

“Stiles it’s okay,” Derek said, as he rubbed his thumb over Stiles knuckles. 

“I just… I should’ve asked,” Stiles sighed. “It’s weird. I had to ask for everything when he was home. Even simple things like brushing my teeth, and taking a shower… Brad… that’s what I’m use to.” 

Derek nodded for a moment before asking, “What would happen if you didn’t ask and just did?” 

Stiles looked at his that Derek was holding, and whispered, “One time I didn’t ask him to brush my teeth and he punched me. Chipped my front tooth. It was like that until I met that dentist lady. She fixed it for me.” 

Derek shut his eyes for a second then looked at Stiles. Derek squeezed Stiles hand a bit harder, and smiled. “You don’t worry about that again. What he did… it wasn’t right. He shouldn’t have done that, and I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“Thanks,” Stiles replied quietly, and Derek gently let go of Stiles hand. 

“If you can’t sleep, don’t be afraid to knock on my door. I’ll come watch a movie with you,” Derek said. “Our food’s coming,” Derek whispered as their waitress came over to their table. 

“Okay, Bacon cheese burger, and medium curly fries for you,” The young woman said as she set down a plate in front of Derek. “And a chicken sandwich with extra curly fries for you,” She smiled. 

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled. 

“Enjoy your meals, I’ll be back to check on you in twenty minutes if you need anything before then just throw something at me,” She replied grinning while walking away to take the next persons orders.

“She seemed… happy,” Stiles smiled, as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich. 

“It’s her son’s twelfth birthday tomorrow and she just saved enough money to buy him an X-Box he wanted.” Derek replied evenly as he took a bite of his burger. Stiles jaw dropped to Derek, and Derek furrowed his eye brows. “What?” He asked confused. 

“Derek, you can’t just listen in on people’s conversations. That’s rude,” Stiles replied as he took another bite. 

“It helps though,” Derek replied. 

“With what?” Stiles asked confused. 

“How much of a tip I owe,” Derek replied. “She’s a single mom. Doesn’t get enough money working here though, but it’s the only job she could get while her sons in school. Under her happiness about tomorrow I could smell stress, probably about paying her bills.” 

“You got all that in the fifteen minutes we were here?” Stiles asked, shocked. 

“I came before,” Derek replied. “I heard her talking about bills and how moneys tight.” 

“So then how much of a tip does she get?” Stiles asked curiously. 

Derek pulled out his wallet and laid down forty dollars on the table. 

“Wow,” Stiles said breathlessly. 

“She deserves it,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite. 

“You’re awesome,” Stiles smiled. 

“Just trying to help,” Derek said evenly. 

The two of them continued eating not really saying anything until Stiles asked, “Do you think I could train with you guys?” 

“What?”

“Do you think you could train me like you train everyone else?” Stiles asked with hopeful eyes.

“Why do you want to train with us?” Derek asked, with a small smirk and slightly furrowed brows. 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “So I know what to do incase anything happens.” 

“You really want to train with a bunch of werewolves?” Derek asked.

“I know I’m not as strong as you guys, but I want to be able to save your sorry butts if need be.” 

“Okay,” Derek nodded, chuckling. “What do you want to start with?” 

“I don’t know. You’re the trainer here, what do you think I should start off with?” 

“We could start running to see how far and fast you can go?” Derek asked making sure it was alright with Stiles. 

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles nodded. 

“Alright,” Derek nodded. 

*************************************************************************************

“For the last time woman, I’m not taking her dancing!” Sam said as everyone got into the car. 

“Learn to dance! It could be so romantic,” Lydia said, as she leaned onto Stiles shoulder with a sigh. 

“I got two left feet and there’s no way in hell I’m going to be crushing the poor woman’s foot,” Sam replied.

“I’ll teach you how to dance,” Lydia retaliated. Derek rolled his eyes and started the car. 

“I won’t cause that kind of pain,” Sam teased. 

“So…” Stiles butted into the conversation before Lydia could respond. “How do we think Sam’s going to do?”

“He’ll do just fine,” Lydia smiled. “Melissa is going to be so impressed.

“I hope,” Sam sighed. 

“She’ll have fun,” Lydia responded. Suddenly her phone chimed and she pulled up a text from Jackson. With a devilish smirk she told Sam. “Jackson said he’s not keeping your money.” 

“Sneak it into his pocket?” Stiles asked as if asking for last night’s game scores. 

“Back left,” Sam replied as he looked out the window.

“Well played,” Stiles nodded. 

“I didn’t even see you do that,” Derek replied with grin. 

“What can I say? I’m as sly as a fox,” Sam smiled. 

As Stiles leaned back in the seat getting comfortable, Derek and Sam continued chatting, while Lydia was doing… something on her phone. Before Stiles knew it, he fell asleep. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This dream was weird. There was nothing there. Everything was white. It made his plaid shirt and jeans stick out. He looked around with confusion and had no idea what was going on. He turned from his left to his right and saw a woman with her back turned to him, who looked like she was wearing a long white robe with a large white hood pulled over her head. 

“Hello?” Stiles asked her cautiously.

“Don’t be afraid,” The woman’s angelic voice replied. “Nothing here will hurt you Stiles.” 

“What?” 

“You’re scared right now,” the woman replied as she kept her back turned to him. “You don’t need to be. You won’t be remembering anything for right now.” 

“W-Who are you?” Stiles asked, as walked to the woman’s right trying to see her face. 

“I’m here to tell you to remember who you were,” The woman replied. “You’re close to remembering, but you’re scared.” The woman sounded sad. “It’s okay to be afraid, but when you find out who your parents are, I promise you will feel all the love that you should have gotten.”

“Who are you?” Stiles repeated himself as got closer to seeing the woman’s face, all he saw though were her lips. 

“All in good time Stiles,” she smiled. “Don’t be afraid.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Come on kiddo,” Sam said shaking Stiles shoulder. 

“Sam?” Stiles asked, waking up in the backseat of Lydia’s car. 

“Who else would it be?” Sam asked smiling. Stiles didn’t reply and Sam watched as Stiles looked around the car, and out the window. “You okay kid?”

“What?” Stiles asked, turning his head back to Sam. “Yeah…. Yeah I’m fine.”

“Alright,” Sam replied, unconvinced. 

“Is that your new car then?” Stiles asked, as he saw Derek and Lydia talking to Mr. Martin by a new looking car.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. “When Lydia said her old man was selling his old car I was picturing more of a Cavilier.” 

“Come on, let’s go check it out,” Stiles smiled as he got out of the car. 'Weirdest dream of my life.'


	60. How Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And I have to say this as warning right now.  
> IT ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER!! I had to do it guys! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! 
> 
> Oh and by the way! I realized that if I make Sam wait for the weekend then it throws off the rest of the story so Melissa and Sam's date will be this day. I went back last chapter and edited it so there would be less confusion. I'm so sorry guys! 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! :)

“I… this isn’t exactly what I was picturing for a used car,” Sam said as he and Stiles walked over to look at the 2014 Ford Focus. 

“Good, because the old car’s in the garage,” Lydia replied, as she pushed the button in her hand to open the garage door. The garage door slowly opened and Sam gasped at the sight.

As Lydia and her father were talking things over Sam, Stiles, and Derek were looking at the car. It was a 2012 Ford Mustang, and Sam was practically drooling over the car. “I can’t afford this car,” Sam said with wide eyes. 

“Nice car,” Stiles smiled as he walked towards the red Mustang to get a better look. 

“Nice car?... Nice car?” Sam asked, with wide eyes at Stiles. “Do you know what kind of car this is?” 

“Mustang,” Stiles shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah I know. It’s a nice car.” 

“This isn’t just any Mustang. It’s the 50th anniversary Mustang. It’s a Cobra.” Sam said in awe as he looked around the car. “GT 500, with a V8 engine. 662 horse power, with a six speed manual transmission.” 

“…I have no idea what you just said,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes at Sam. 

“It’s a dream car,” Derek replied, with a small smirk to Stiles. 

“Well let’s go home,” Sam said as he began to walk back to Lydia’s car. 

“What?” Stiles asked confused as he followed Sam. 

“That car is worth more than my apartment,” Sam said as he leaned against the car, waiting for Lydia and Derek. 

“How much is worth?” Stiles asked. 

“Right now? Probably around the range of 55 to 60 thousand dollars,” Sam replied evenly. 

“Who spends that much on a car?” Stiles asked confused. 

“I would if I could,” Sam laughed. 

“You’re crazy though,” Stiles said, as he shook his head and leaned against Lydia’s car next to Sam. 

“Ain’t nothing wrong with being a little crazy,” Sam smiled. There were a few beats of silence before Sam broke it again. “So your friends are really nice.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, with a smile. “They’re the best.” 

“I’m glad they found you,” Sam replied, giving a small smirk.

“Me too,” Stiles replied quietly as he watched Derek talking to Lydia. 

“That Derek, he’s a good guy,” Sam continued. 

“Yeah, he is,” Stiles smiled. 

Sam then looked at Stiles and saw the smile on the kids face. Sam couldn’t help but to smile at Stiles. “He’s the best,” Stiles said lowly, and Sam didn’t miss the way Derek whipped his head to them to give them a small smile after Stiles said that. 

Sam cleared his throat and looked back at Lydia, her father, and Derek then asked Stiles. “What’s taking them so long?” 

“Lydia’s getting you a good deal on the car,” Stiles replied slowly. “Weren’t you paying attention in the car?” 

“Weren’t you paying attention to what I said four seconds ago? There is no way in hell I can afford this car.” Sam huffed. 

“Lydia might surprise you,” Stiles replied with a low chuckle.

“She is not going to get that car in my price range,” Sam replied with finalization. 

“We’ll have to wait and see,” Stiles replied, with a knowing smirk. 

After a few more minutes of Lydia talking to her father, she finally nodded her head and she and Derek walked over to Sam and Stiles while her father disappeared into the house. 

“My dad said you can go on a payment plan,” Lydia replied with a smile. “You can pay him 400 dollars a month for 25 months. Or whatever you can afford really. It doesn't matter how much a month.” 

“What?” Sam gasped. “That’s only ten thousand dollars he’ll be getting for it.” 

“And?” Lydia asked with a raised brow. 

“The cars worth a hell of a lot more than that,” Sam said as he looked back and forth from Lydia to the car. 

“It has 15 thousand miles on it,” Lydia replied, shrugging her shoulders with a bored expression on her face. 

“Aw, hell, it’s barely broken in yet,” Sam replied, with a shocked expression. 

“Dad!” Lydia shouted over to Mr. Martin. He smiled as he made his way out of the house and over to the group, with a small pack of papers. 

“You must be Sam,” Mr. Martin said as he held out his hand. 

“Yes sir, it’s nice to meet to you,” Sam replied, shaking her father’s hand. 

“Please, Steve will do,” he replied, waving Sam off once the two were done shaking. “My daughter tells me you’re in need of a car.” 

“She told me you were getting rid of your old car,” Sam nodded. “She didn’t tell me what type exactly,” Sam said accusingly to Lydia. 

“Sounds like Lydia,” Steve laughed, smiling at his daughter.

“I can’t afford that car,” Sam told Steve seriously. 

“In all honesty I was only going to see the car for ten thousand anyways,” Steve replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“What? You know you could get at least thirty thousand right? Maybe even thirty five thousand,” Sam replied, with wide eyes. 

“He wants it out of the house as soon as possible,” Lydia shrugged. “He knew it would be gone a lot sooner when people saw how cheap it was,” Lydia replied. 

“But… but…” Sam stammered. 

“I already have the transfer title and everything right here, all you have to do is sign,” Steve said, handing the papers over to Sam. 

Sam shook his head, and replied, “I only have about three hundred bucks on me.” 

“That’ll be fine for now, I’ll take care of everything for you,” Steve replied, waving the man off. 

“Just take this,” Sam said, as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed all the bills. “I’ll be back later today with another four hundred.” 

“This is fine,” Steve replied. 

“I’ll pay to transfer the title,” Sam said with finalization. Then he ran his hand over his hair, “I can’t believe I’m going to own a Mustang Cobra.” 

“I still don’t understand what the big deal is,” Stiles replied, shaking his head. 

“Limited edition,” Sam, Derek, and Steve said, all at the same time. 

“It’s just a car,” Stiles shrugged. “I mean it’s a really nice car, but isn’t the point of a car just getting from point A to B?” 

“Yeah, but I’ll look sexy as I drive it from point A to B,” Sam replied, smirking at Stiles. 

“Not with a face like that,” Stiles replied, with a small smirk. 

“You little shit,” Sam said, as he went to grab Stiles, making Stiles laugh out loud and jump away from the older man. Steve, Lydia, and Derek all laughed as the older man chased Stiles around the Martin’s front yard. Sam closed in though, and grabbed Stiles by the middle leaned down and hoisted Stiles up in a fireman’s carry. 

“Alright! I’m sorry!” Stiles shouted, trying to wiggle out of Sam’s hold on him, laughing.

“Your gunna be,” Sam replied with a smile of his own. “I seem to remember a certain someone’s ticklish spot…” 

“Don’t. You. Dare!” Stiles shouted, trying even harder to get out of the stronger man’s grip.

“And I believe that ticklish spot was right about here,” Sam said as he reached his right arm over to Stiles side. 

Stiles busted out laughing and tried even harder to get out of the grip. “Okay! Enough!” 

Sam nodded once, and carefully set Stiles down on the ground. Stiles smiled at him and shook his head, “You’re evil.”

“Never said I was a saint,” Sam replied evenly as he walked across the driveway back over to Lydia and the two other guys. 

“Tickling use to be a torture you know,” Stiles said as he walked beside Sam. 

“You don’t say,” Sam smirked, getting ready for another history lesson. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “It was a torture that was used by the Chinese, and even the Romans. The Chinese only tickled by using feathers at the bottom of peoples feet, but the Romans were more… brutal. They dipped peoples feet in salt solution and then brought in a goat to lick off the salt. It did tickle at first, but then it became more and more painful.” Stiles then shook his head and continued, “In World War II, there was this guy… I forget his name… but he witnessed Nazi prison guards performing the tickle torture on an inmate for hours. The guy eventually died though cause they tickled him so much he had a seizure.” 

“Very informational,” Sam replied after shaking his head at Stiles. “Why were you reading about that?” 

“Um…” Stiles gave a winced expression and looked down to the ground as they walked. “I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Alright,” Sam nodded. He knew, usually when Stiles didn’t want to talk about something it was because it involved one of the men he was sold to. “So once I get everything settled with the car, do you want to ride?” 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. “How long is it going to take for you to get everything settled?” Stiles asked, with curiosity as he continued to keep his eyes on the ground.

“Probably an hour or two,” Sam replied. “Why don’t you and Derek go hang out with Scott, while Lydia and I finish up here? Then once we’re done Lydia can tell me how to get to Melissa’s.” 

“If Derek’s okay with that,” Stiles nodded. 

“I’m okay with that,” Derek said. Stiles looked up from the ground and saw Derek walking to meet them halfway. 

“Okay,” Sam nodded to Derek, “Then once I finally get there I’ll talk to Scott.” 

“That’s good,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. 

“Here,” Lydia said, walking over to the three of them and handed Derek her car keys. 

“Thanks Lydia,” Derek smiled.

“Alright, now get the hell outta here and go hang out with Scott,” Sam replied with a smile, waving Stiles and Derek off. 

“Okay, we’ll see you soon,” Stiles replied, as he and Derek walked over to Lydia’s car. 

*************************************************************************************

“What about zombies?” 

“That’s just ridiculous.”

“You can make your eyes glow fire truck red, have enough strength to pick up a car, grow your finger nails so they become lethal weapons, and can move faster than humanly possible; but the dead coming back to life is too farfetched?” Stiles asked with his lips slightly curled down, and eyes on Derek. 

“Yes,” Derek deadpanned. 

“…What about fairies?” Stiles asked after a beat of silence. 

“They liked to be called fae,” Derek replied evenly. 

“Their real!?” Stiles asked excitedly. “That is awesome,” Stiles smiled. “Are they nice? Do they do any magic? I read somewhere once that they look like humans but they look more angelic. Where are they? Do they fly? Are they like Tinkerbelle? I know Peter Pan is a child’s book but it was one of my favorites, and I loved Tinkerbelle. Are they like her? Do they get jealous easily?” 

“One question at a time,” Derek said, with a smile on his face. “The Fae are… well there are different types of Fae. Some are good. They help out when they can. Then there are other Fae that like to be mischievous.” Derek replied evenly. 

“Do they look like Tinkerbelle?” Stiles asked, with a smile of his own. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I actually got to meet one once and she was human but it’s like you said, she more angelic than anything.” 

“What was her name?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“Bethany,” Derek replied. “She and the other fae were passing through and they came to let my family know.” 

“What do you mean let you know?” Stiles asked with a raised brow. 

“Anyone with a supernatural sense knows when their passing through someone’s territory. She and the others knew when they entered a werewolves territory and she came to ask for permission.”

“Is it like a law you supernatural beings have?”

“Not really. If you mean no harm, and plan to stay at a hotel or something it’s respectful to get permission first. So they ask.” 

“What if they don’t ask?” Stiles questioned, turning to look at Derek. 

“Then that usually means their up to no good, and we confront them. But if they don’t do that, then it usually means there’s trouble.” 

“What kind of trouble?” Stiles asked, intrigued. 

“Well there was this one time when another pack came through our territory. My mother waited for a good three hours but no one ever came to ask for permission. So my mom went to find them, and their scent lead her to an old abandoned mill. Turns out hunters found that pack and they were injured, badly.”

“Were they okay?” Stiles asked, sadly. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“That’s good,” Stiles smiled. “Are such things as Skin Walkers?” 

“No,” Derek smiled, huffing a laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Stiles smiled. “I want to know what’s real and what’s not.” After another second of silence, Stiles asks another question. “Is there such things as Goblins?” 

“I only ever seen one,” Derek replied as he made a right turn. 

“Goblins are real? Are they evil?” 

“No,” Derek replied, shaking his head. “Well, not usually. Just don’t aggravate them, or do anything they would think is offensive. They like to play tricks though.”

“Maybe we should introduce Scott to one,” Stiles said, with a small smirk. 

“Maybe,” Derek nodded, with a smile of his own. 

“What about… leprechauns?” 

“Why? Want to find a pot of gold?” Derek teased. 

“Ha ha. I’ll take that as a no,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “…Unicorns?” 

Derek couldn’t stop the wave of laughter that erupted from his stomach. 

*************************************************************************************

“Hey man,” Scott smiled as he opened his front door. “What brings you two here today?” 

“Just thought we could stop by to see how you were,” Stiles replied, taking off his shoes. 

“Anything new?” Scott asked, as he led Derek and Stiles into the living room. 

“I know a supernatural creature you’d get along with,” Stiles answered, taking a seat beside Scott on the large couch. 

“Goblin?” Scott asked, with a large crooked smile. 

“How’d you know?” Stiles asked crossing his arms over his stomach, and leaning back on the couch. 

“I’ve wanted to meet them since I read about them,” Scott replied. 

“Why?” Derek asked, as he took a seat on the recliner to the left of the couch. 

“Wanted to know if they could teach me anything new,” Scott grinned. 

“I think you’re good where you are,” Derek muttered. 

“I think you need to answer more questions,” Stiles said, turning to look at Derek. 

“Victoria and Chris have a book. A bestiary. If you ask I’m sure they’ll let you borrow it,” Derek replied reclining the chair. 

“I think you mean a bestiality,” Scott interrupted with a smile. 

“Nope, pretty sure he doesn’t,” Stiles interrupted, with a chuckle. 

“They’ll let you borrow it,” Derek said as he rested his arm under his head. 

“Really?” Stiles asked, with a smile. 

“Really,” Derek nodded. 

Stiles pulled out his cell phone and began to text. 

Stiles: Hey Ali

Allison: Hey Stiles. What’s up?

Stiles: I’m at Scott’s. What’s up with you? 

Allison: Just reading. What are you doing at Scott’s? Is he staying out of trouble? 

Stiles: You want me to text you later so you can read? And we’re just hanging out. Sam asked Melissa out on a date so I guess we’re here for… moral support? I don’t know. And he’s staying out of trouble as far as I know, but he’s a sneaky little bastard. 

Allison: That he is :) And no I’m done reading anyways. Sam asked Melissa out!? Yay! 

Stiles: He’s so nervous. He’s with Lydia right now. He bought her dad’s car he was selling. 

Allison: The Mustang? LUCKY! 

Stiles: Haha he seems pretty excited. 

Allison: I bet. 

Stiles: So I actually have a favor. 

Allison: Shoot.

Stiles: Can I have your dad’s number so I can call him and ask him to borrow a book? 

Allison: What book? 

Stiles: The Bestiary. 

Allison: Do you mean a bestiality? 

Stiles: -_- I don’t even want to know what’s going through you and Scott’s heads. It’s called a bestiary. 

Allison: lol. Okay, his number is 555-5286

Stiles: Thank you :) 

Allison: No problem. I’ll talk to you later okay? 

Stiles: Yeah, I’ll talk to you later. 

Stiles exited out of his messaging and looked to Derek and Scott, who were watching some TV show, and said, “I’m gunna call Mr. Argent okay?” 

“Sure man,” Scott nodded. “You can even go to my room if you want so the T.V. doesn’t bother you. It’s the second door on the right.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled. 

“And while you’re up there, do you mind getting me a Mountain Dew out of my mini fridge?” 

“Have you even got off the couch today?” Derek asked, glaring at Scott. 

“Dude I freaking showered,” Scott huffed. 

“I’ll be right back,” Stiles chuckled, rolling his eyes at the two of them. As he made his way up the stairs, he almost ran into Melissa who was just coming out of Scott’s room. Stiles flinched a bit when he saw her, and gave a smile to her shyly. 

“Oh, hi Stiles,” She smiled as she set the laundry basket in her arms to lean on her right hip. 

“Hi Melissa,” Stiles smiled, and stepped to the side to let her into the hallway. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Melissa asked, as she turned, keeping her front half of her body turned to Stiles. 

“Moral Support,” Stiles replied. 

“For?” Melissa asked, and then gasped with wide eyes to Stiles. “Sam told you about tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Did you not want us to know?” He asked, with furrowed brows. 

“No,” Melissa said, shaking her head. “I don’t care if you know, but… I haven’t exactly told Scott yet.” Melissa replied, not looking Stiles in the eye. 

“What are you waiting for?” Stiles asked with wide eyes. “Your leaving in…” Stiles pulled out his phone to see it was already twelve-thirty, “Seven and a half hours.” 

“Keep it down,” Melissa said, waving Stiles off without heat. “I’ve just been waiting for the right time.” 

“You couldn’t find the right time this morning?” Stiles asked, with a small smirk. 

“I’m a chicken sue me,” Melissa replied, rolling her eyes. “I’ve only had one date in the past seven years and the only date I’ve been on was with Peter Hale, and ever since then Scott hasn’t really trusted anyone.”

“You went on a date with Derek’s uncle?” Stiles asked, interested. 

“So not the point Stiles,” Melissa said, glaring at him. 

“Look, Sam’s coming over to talk to Scott and if Sam’s passes the test, maybe you two will be out of here by midnight,” Stiles said, teasing her. 

“Sam’s coming over to talk to him?” Melissa asked impressed. When she saw Stiles nod, she copiedhis moves. “That’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, heart of gold that one,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. “Go finish putting the laundry away, and then go talk to your son.” 

“Bossy,” Melissa huffed. 

“Chicken,” Stiles replied, and grinned when Melissa disappeared behind another of the house. 

Stiles walked into Scott’s bedroom, and quickly dialed Chris’s number. Looking around the room, Stiles took a seat on the foot of Scott’s bed.

“Hello?” Chris’s voice said.

“Hi Mr. Argent. It’s me. Stiles.” Stiles said, as he looked around Scott’s room. 

“Hi Stiles, how are you?” 

“I’m good. How are you?” Stiles replied, giving a small smile. 

“I’m good,” Chris replied. “Now there’s a reason your calling. What do you need?” 

“Um… I was actually wondering if I could borrow your bestiary.” 

“Of course you can. I’m sure you’ll see Allison later today. I’ll give it to her to give it to you.” 

“Thank you so much Mr. Argent.” Stiles said, smiling. 

“No problem. I should’ve given to you a while ago. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” 

“I just want to know what’s real and what’s not,” Stiles nodded. 

“Well that’s understandable,” Chris replied. “I’ll make sure you get it.”

“Thank you Mr. Argent. You have a good day.” 

“You too, Stiles. Bye.” 

“Bye,” Stiles replied. 

Stiles stood up from the bed, and put his cell phone back in his pocket. He looked around Scott’s room until he spotted the mini fridge under Scott’s computer desk. He walked over, opened the fridge door, and saw the entire fridge was full of Pepsi, Mountain Dews and candy. 

“Really Scott?” Stiles chuckled to himself as he saw four bags Reese Peanut butters. 

He pulled out a can of Mountain Dew and as he was closing the door he noticed a picture sitting on top of his friends desk. Stiles slowly stood up and, with shaking hands grabbed the picture. 

It was a picture of Scott and himself sitting at Melissa’s table, with smiles on their faces. Scott and Stiles had their arms around each other’s necks while smiling at the camera. In Scotts right hand was a stuffed shark, while Stiles left hand held a fork while a piece of birthday cake was in front of the little him. 

“That was my fifth birthday,” Scott said, making Stiles jump and turn to look at him. 

“You named your shark Jaws cause you had no imagination,” Stiles replied, forcing a small smile to his face. 

“You remember?” Scott asked, with hopeful eyes. 

“I remember you shoved my face in the cake,” Stiles laughed. “You didn’t know ‘you’ were the one who was supposed to get cake in the face.”

“You got me back though,” Scott pointed out, as he walked over Stiles looking at the picture too. 

“We made a big mess,” Stiles nodded. “Your mom wasn’t even mad.” 

“No she wasn’t,” Scott agreed. 

“That’s all I remember,” said, as he set the picture back down on the desk. 

“You’ll remember them soon,” Scott replied. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“Well let’s grab some supplies since Isaac is coming,” Scott said, as he opened his fridge door and grabbed the entire case of Mountain Dew, and two bags of Reese’s. “Do you want Mountain Dew too, or do you want Pepsi?” 

“Mountain Dew,” Stiles replied, as he closed the door for Scott. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Scott said, making his way out of the room. 

Stiles nodded, and turned to look at the picture one last time before following Scott down the hallway. 

*************************************************************************************

“Scott you mind if I talk to you for a minute?” Melissa asked as she pointed to the kitchen over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded unsurely as he walked behind his mother into the kitchen. 

“She didn’t tell him yet?” Derek asked, looking where Scott disappeared behind the wall into the kitchen with furrowed brows. 

“She said she was waiting for the right time,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Jeeze,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

“At least she’s not waiting till Sam’s at the door,” Stiles replied, popping a Reese’s cup into his mouth. 

“I guess,” Derek smirked. Derek leaned his head toward the window of the living room, and smiled, “Isaac’s here.” 

Stiles stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. When he opened it he saw Isaac just stepping onto the yard. “Hey,” Stiles said. 

“Hey,” Isaac replied, jogging to the porch. “What’s up? Did Sam get the car?” 

“Yeah he got the car,” Stiles nodded. He walked back into the house and waited for Isaac to take off his shoes before the two walked into the living room. Stiles grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the box, and held it out to Isaac. “You want a Mountain Dew?” 

“Thanks,” Isaac smiled, as he grabbed the drink off Stiles. “So where’s Scott?”

“Melissa is just now telling him,” Derek replied, as he sat up in the recliner. 

“Well the distract Scott plan is still in affect right? Please tell me I didn’t walk all the way here for nothing.” Isaac said, taking a seat on the opposite end of the big couch from Stiles. 

“Why did you walk? I thought you were with Jackson,” Derek said, sitting up further in his seat to look at Isaac. 

“I was with Jackson but I got a text from Erica and Boyd and they wanted to go out to eat. Jackson and I went and then they wanted to go back to your house. I don’t know, I didn’t want to go back to the house yet so I went to the park.” Isaac said, taking a chug out of the can of Mountain Dew. 

“What’d you draw today?” Derek asked, curiously. 

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, and shyly replied. “Just some flowers, and an old woman.” 

“Woah, wait, wait, wait.” Stiles interjected. “You draw?” He asked Isaac.

“Uh… some. I’m not that great though,” Isaac said, ducking his head. 

“Bull shit,” Derek said, and looked from Isaac to Stiles. “He’s good. I’ve been trying to tell him he could sell his work but he doesn’t believe me.” 

“Well… do you have whatever you write in with you?” 

“Yes,” Isaac said slowly as he went into his back pocket to pull out a folded notebook. 

“Can I look?” Stiles asked, pointing to the notebook. 

“Yeah, here,” he answered handing Stiles the notebook. 

Stiles grabbed the notebook and slowly opened the book. He’s surprised his jaw didn’t drop to the floor once he saw the first picture. It was a pencil drawn picture of the cliffs they all went to when Stiles first arrived. Turning the next page he saw it was a picture of a black wolf with red eyes. ‘Derek’ his mind supplied. Isaac looks like he got every detail into the page. The hair on the wolf looked real, and you could see the wolf’s eyes shining red. 

The next few pages were of random landscapes that made Stiles smile at the detail his friend put into the picture. The last page was of an old woman at the park. She was sitting on the park bench, with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, as she looked off into the distance. Just the way the woman was smiling and holding herself, Stiles could tell she was sad. Almost as if she was looking for something she would never have again. 

“She was thinking about her granddaughter,” Isaac said, pointing the picture of the old woman. “Her granddaughter’s name was Isabel. She died two years ago.” Isaac added sadly. “Isabel was seven. She was hit by a car.” Stiles looked at the notebook with such remorse Stiles almost cried. “I remember Mrs. Lewis at the burial when I worked at the graveyard.” 

“I’d say you captured her reaction,” Stiles said with sadness in his own voice, “You’re really good Isaac.”

“Thanks,” Isaac said, with a forced smile.

“You could defiantly get some money selling these,” Stiles replied, handing Isaac the notebook back.

“Maybe,” Isaac said, pocketing the notebook again. 

“You have some serious talent,” Stiles smiled. “And Derek’s right. You could make a killing off of them.” 

“Thanks,” Isaac smiled shyly, ducking his head. 

Both Isaac and Derek turned their heads to listen again, and Stiles smiled. “Who is it now?” 

“Jackson,” Isaac replied. 

“Erica and Boyd too,” Derek said, standing up to great his beta’s at the door.

Stiles and Isaac stayed in the living room, and Stiles asked Isaac, “Do you think you could draw me something?” 

“Yeah,” Isaac agreed quickly. “What do you want me to draw?” 

“Actually I have a few things for you to draw,” Stiles admitted. “And I need some information.” 

“Like?”

“When everyone’s birthday is,” Stiles replied, grinning. “All I know is Scott’s. February 4th right?” 

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. “Erica’s is October 12th, Boyd’s is June 23rd, Jackson’s is April 19th, Lydia’s is November 2nd, Allison’s is September 26th, and mine is August 1st.” 

“When’s Derek’s?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“I actually have no idea,” Isaac replied. “He never told us.” 

“Hm,” Stiles sighed, leaning back in the couch. “I’ll figure it out.” 

“How?” Isaac asked, with a raised brow. 

“Dude, out your detective skills to work,” Stiles said, frowning at Isaac. “Mr. Stilinski will know.” 

“We already tried that. Mr. Stilinski said he promised Derek he wouldn’t tell.” 

“Then we need to go with plan B,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Is plan B going to get us in trouble?” 

“Maybe,” Stiles nodded, thinking. 

“Is plan B going to be illegal?” 

“Oh yeah, defiantly,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Just don’t get us caught,” Isaac said, with pleading eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” Stiles said, waving him off. 

*************************************************************************************

“Woah,” Scott said, as he and Melissa walked back into the living room. Erica and Boyd were cuddled together on the love seat to the right of the nigh couch Derek was sitting up in the recliner listening to everybody talk, while Jackson Isaac and Stiles were sitting on the big couch talking. 

“When did you guys get here?” Scott asked, pulling out the chair from his mom’s roll top desk and taking a seat. 

“We just got here like five minutes ago,” Jackson said. 

“Did you guys come to keep my mind off the date?”Scott asked, accusingly. 

“Oh, so your mom finally told you,” Stiles said, giving Scott a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “It’s okay though. Sam’s pretty nice from what I can tell.”Scott replied, rolling the chair over to the corner of the coffee table so he could put his feet up. 

“He’s coming over to talk to you,” Stiles said. 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “My mom told me. That’s why kind of why I’m okay with it. My mom went out with this guy a few times when I was little. He didn’t really talk to me though. And no offense Derek, but I didn’t like Peter at all,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“Nobody likes him,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Why don’t we play a game?” Erica asked, after a beat of silence. 

“What kind of game?” Jackson asked, warily. 

“I don’t know… Scott what kind of games do you have?” 

“Um… I have a bunch of board games up stairs,” Scott said, shrugging his shoulders and standing up. “I’ll go see what I have.” 

“I’ll go get them with you,” Boyd said, standing up as well.

“Thanks,” Scott smiled and made his way up the stairs in front of Boyd. 

“Stiles, what kind of games did you play?” Erica asked, as they all waited for the other two. 

“Um…” Stiles fidgeted in his seat. “I never really played board games. I usually went to the library and played on the computers.” Stiles murmured, playing with the bottom of his shirt. 

“What? That sucks man,” Jackson frowned. 

“Hey, it got me out of the house,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Every got a bit quiet for a moment until Scott and Boyd came back into the room carrying about four boxes of games each. Boyd set his games down on the coffee table and Scott looked at the games in his hands and the coffee table. 

“Okay I have Pictionary, Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit, Scene It, Mad Libs, Uno, Catch Phrase, Monopoly, Life, and for some godforsaken reason I have Mall Madness.” 

“I use to have Mall Madness,” Erica smiled then turned to Scott with a teasing smile. “Why do you have it?” 

“I don’t know,” Scott said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Did you like to play Pretty, Pretty, Princess too?” Erica continued. 

“Shut up,” Scott said, rolling his eyes, and setting the board games on the coffee table. 

“What are we playing?” Isaac asked the group. 

“I don’t know,” Jackson replied, and then turned his attention to Derek, “Are you going to play or are you going to be brooding in the corner like always?” 

“You guys play, I’ll watch,” Derek replied, smirking. 

“Aw, not fair,” Stiles pouted. “Dude, you have to play.” 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek huffed, without any heat. “I’ll play later,” he said, looking to Stiles. 

“Fine,” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“How about Uno?” Boyd asked, grabbing the pack of cards. 

“Good with me,” Stiles nodded. 

“Uno’s a winner,” Isaac said, helping Scott and Jackson clear off the table. 

“Alright, do you know how to play Stiles?” Erica asked, with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Color on color, or if you put down a red 8 I can put down a blue 8. And I think the other cards pretty much explain themselves,” Stiles said, looking around the table. 

“Exactly,” Scott grinned. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Sorry Scott, I choose Green,” Stiles said as he laid down a draw four wild card. “And I have Uno.”

“Dude,” Scott said, frowning. Poor Scott had about twenty cards in his hands, and only three were green. Stiles smiled as Scott set down a green draw two, making Isaac lose his Uno. “How does everyone else have five or less cards but me,” he asked, and then turned to Jackson. “You sir, stacked the deck.”

Jackson just rolled his eyes and nodded. “Your right Scott, I can see into the future and made sure you lost a game of Uno instead of looking for something useful. Like what our first test answers are in school.” 

“Well then you set me up,” Scott said, looking at Isaac. 

“How’s that?” Isaac asked, with a grin to Scott. 

“You kept giving me draw two cards,” Scott pouted.

“And?” Isaac asked.

“Three times. In a row.” Scott said, trying his best glare.

“Whatever,” Isaac chuckled, setting down a green card that had a 5 on it.

“So you’re not denying the accusations,” Scott said, looking at Isaac, with a raised brow. 

“No, they actually seem to be spot on,” Isaac nodded approvingly. 

“You idiots are frying my brain,” Erica said, rolling her eyes, and setting down a green 2.

“Seconded,” Boyd agreed setting down a green skip card, making Jackson lose his turn. 

“I’m out,” Stiles said, laying down another draw 4 wild card. 

“Dude,” Scott whined, giving Stiles a betrayed look. 

“You never know who your best friends are until the mother fucker hits you with a draw four,” Erica grinned. 

“Betrayal is everywhere,” Scott shouted, waving his arms through the room. 

“Oh my god,” Derek said, rolling his eyes at the group. 

“Well Stiles won that game. What do we play now?” Isaac asked, setting his cards on the table. 

“Wait,” Scott said, holding up his finger, and listening to something Stiles couldn’t hear yet. “Allison’s here,” he smiled. 

“And?” Boyd asked. “Is that supposed to mean something to us?” 

“We’re doubling up, and playing scrabble,” Scott announced. 

“Okay,” Isaac nodded. 

“You want to team up with me?” Jackson asked Isaac, helping him clean up the cards. 

“Thanks,” Isaac smiled. 

“Erica and Boyd are obviously on a team,” Scott said, “Derek, are you going to play now?” 

“Yeah, you’ll be on my team,” Stiles said, smiling. “Please?” 

“Alright,” Derek nodded giving Stiles a small smirk. “I think Allison might have brought you that book,” he told Stiles as he walked over to where Stiles sat on the floor, and sat down on the couch behind him. 

“Oh, good,” Stiles smiled. “Be right back,” he told the group as he stood up from the floor and exited the living room towards the front door. 

Derek grinned as he watched him go, and then noticed everyone looking at him. “What?” He asked the group, annoyed. 

“You like him,” Scott said in sing-songy voice, grinning wildly at Derek. 

Derek just sighed, and glared at the group. “Shut up,” he growled. 

“Dude, you’re never going to get him that way,” Jackson said, as he grabbed Scrabble from the floor and put the Uno cards beside the rest of the games. 

“Shut up,” Derek growled again, harsher. 

“Come on,” Erica said, rolling her eyes. “He likes you too.” 

“None of you know what’s going on,” Derek growled thinking about what Deaton had told him about Mates. 

“If you’re scared you’re going to hurt him…” Isaac began. 

“It’s not that,” Derek said, making Isaac and everyone turn curious eyes at him.

“What is it then?” Scott asked. 

“I actually need to tell you all. But not right now, later,” Derek said quickly, just stopping before Stiles and Allison entered the room. In Stiles hands was the thick book, and Derek noticed Stiles anticipation to read it. 

“Allison, you’re on my team,” Scott said quickly, jumping over to her, and kissing her cheek. “That is if you want to be.” 

“Of course,” Allison smiled, following Scott to their spot on the floor. 

“You want something to drink?” Stiles asked Allison as he carefully set the book on the couch beside Derek. 

“Mountain Dew,” Allison replied, smiling at everyone drinking Mountain Dew. 

“Here,” Isaac said, handing her a drink from the box behind himself and Jackson. 

“Thanks,” Allison grinned, and opened the can. 

“Alright,” Boyd said, laying down the board. He then pulled out seven wooden letters of the gray bag, and then passed the bag to Jackson. Once everyone got their seven letters and got them set up on the rack Derek huffed. 

“We have terrible letters,” he informed Stiles.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, setting up the word ‘Apex.’ 

“I didn’t even see that,” Derek smiled warmly to Stiles. 

“Who’s going first?” Scott asked around the coffee table.

“Here,” Jackson said, grabbing two dice from the monopoly game. “We roll,” Jackson said, laying them down on the table. 

“I guess I’m keeping score?” Boyd asked, grabbing a small notebook and pencil from under the coffee table.

“Always,” Erica grinned. 

“Guess we’re first,” Isaac told Jackson, and started laying down their word. “Forge.” Isaac said. 

“10 points,” Boyd said, writing down the scores. Then handed Isaac and Jackson the bag to collect five new letters. 

“Alright,” Derek said, laying down the word Stiles saw, “Apex.”Derek grabbed the bag from Jackson and picked out three new letters. 

“Dude,” Scott said, looking at the two of them with a dopey grin.

“18 points,” Boyd grinned. 

“Alright,” Erica said, rubbing her hands together with a mischievous smirk. “We got some competition.” 

Stiles laughed, and Erica set down the word ‘Area’ only getting the two six points. Next was Allison and Scott, and Stiles was very impressed when Allison spelled out ‘examine.’ “Well played Allison,” Stiles grinned.

The game was played like that. Everyone’s scores were getting closer and closer together. Allison and Scott were in the lead with an amazing score of 189 while Stiles and Derek had a score of 180. Isaac and Jackson had a score of 156 and Boyd and Erica had 148. 

“Last words,” Derek said, as he pulled out the last three letters from the bag. 

“Alright,” Erica said, as she and Boyd studied their letters. “How about these two letters,” Erica pointed, “right here,” she finished pointing to the board. 

Boyd began laughing and nodding his head. “Go for it,” he nodded. Erica smiled at everyone before putting the word ‘cum’ on the board.  
Everyone started laughing while Derek rolled his eyes and said to Erica, “You would put that on there.”

“There is nothing else we could have put,” Erica said, laughing, trying to defend herself. 

“Scott, just go,” Derek said, as he pointed to the board. 

“Alright,” Scott said, taking a calming breath from the laughter, and laying down the word ‘phone.’ Jackson and Isaac both grinned as Isaac laid down ‘tele’ above Scott and Allison’s letters. 

“Alright guys,” Erica said, as Boyd added up all their scores. 

“Damn,” Boyd said, grinning as he finished adding all the scores. “Scott and Allison won by four points. They’re the winners. Then Stiles and Derek, Isaac and Jackson, and then Erica and I.” 

“See I told you ‘particle’ would get you the win,” Stiles told Allison, smiling. 

“I guess you were right,” Scott said, returning the smile.

Suddenly everyone except Allison and Stiles leaned towards the window. “Sam and Lydia?” Stiles asked the wolves. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“Mom! Sam’s here!” Scott yelled. 

“What!?” she shouted back and walked into the living room. She peaked her head out the window and gasped. “Oh god,” She said, looking down at her old housework clothes. She quickly ran upstairs, and Allison smiled. 

“I’ll go help her,” Allison said, as she followed Melissa up the stairs.

“I’ll come with you,” Erica said, giving Boyd a quick peck on the cheek before following Allison up the stairs. 

Stiles quickly got up from his seat, walked to the front door, and smiled once he opened it. Sam and Lydia were just shutting the doors on the Mustang and walked to the porch. 

“Hey guys,” Stiles said, as he opened the front door for Lydia and Sam. 

“Hey yourself,” Sam smiled. 

“Got the car I see,” Stiles said, pointing to the Mustang. 

“Sure did,” Sam smiled. 

“Well…” Lydia said, as she entered the McCall household. 

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Is Melissa upstairs?” She asked, pointing to the staircase. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “So is Allison,” Stiles said, waving her up the stairs. 

“We’ll be down shortly,” Lydia promised, as she made it to the top of the stairs. 

“Where is everyone?” Sam asked, once Lydia disappeared from their sights. 

“Oh, we’re in the living room.” Stiles replied, as he showed Sam the way. 

Once the two entered the living room, Stiles was a bit shocked. Isaac and Scott were on the floor in the middle of the room rolling around trying to pin each other. Jackson who was watching all this, was grinning and cheering for Scott to win, while Boyd was silently watching it all with an amused smirk. Meanwhile Derek was leaning against the wall, glaring at the two rolling around on the ground. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked Derek, as he and Sam walked over to him. 

“Apparently Scott wants the last Reese’s cup,” Derek replied, rolling his eyes. He turned away from the two before smiling at Sam. “Got the car then?” Derek asked. 

“Sure did,” Sam smiled. “I still can’t believe it. I’m defiantly giving him more than ten thousand.” He said, shaking his head. 

“Of course you are,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, do you know of any bars around here that I can play guitar at?” Sam asked Derek curiously.

“I know a few,” Derek nodded. “I can take you there tomorrow if you like.”

“That’d be a big help,” Sam nodded, with a smile. 

“Okay, you want to come to the house around ten?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sam smiled. 

Out of nowhere, there was a very loud growl that came from the two boys wrestling. Derek and Stiles looked at each other, and then slowly turned back to the two fighters. Jackson and Boyd were both staring with their mouths slightly agape watching the two arguing. Scott and Isaac noticed everyone staring at them and stopped fighting. Realization hit the two. They’d just growled at each other Sam in the room. 

Slowly everyone turned back to Sam, who had a small smile on his face. “So, how long have you all been werewolves?” He asked, looking at everyone.


	61. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here's almost twelve thousand more words for you! I just couldn't decide where to end this chapter, and I hate to say it... but...
> 
> **WARNING**WARNING** 
> 
> There's another cliff hanger! 
> 
> I'm sorry guys I had to!! I had to make sure you guys were on the edge of your seat! 
> 
> And one more thing... apparently I can't just copy and paste it like I use to be able to, so when someone is talking and you see 'these' in a word, that suppose to be where I had my Italic words for putting emphasis on the word. 
> 
> And I have no idea about jewelry prices, the book Stiles is talking about is probably my favorite book series, AND *clears throat* I GIVE YOU STEREK!!
> 
> Anywho... hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!! :)

“I met my wife the summer after I graduated High School,” Sam said, sitting on the large couch with Scott on his left and Stiles on his right. Isaac and Jackson took the seat on the smaller couch, while Boyd sat on the recliner with his elbows rested on his knees. Derek stood in the corner of the room, with a grim expression on his face. 

“She was working at the post office, and I was finding reasons to go almost every day. Probably bought a life time supply of Stamps,” Sam smiled, then sighed, “She was a little spit fire,” Sam chuckled humorlessly. “We started dating. I proposed to her only a few months after we started going out. She said no of course,” Sam laughed. “Said I was out of my damn mind, but I knew she would come around to the idea. After months of convincing her, she finally said yes.” Sam smiled towards the ground, as he recalled the memory. “We didn’t have a big wedding. Went right down to the Justice of the Peace, and we went to Vegas for our honey moon.” 

No one was making eye contact with anyone as Sam was talking about his late wife. “I remember we bought an apartment. While she was at the post office working, I was working at the garage. We got home at the same time every day. Made dinner, talked about our day how it was… and I never got tired of it.” Sam leaned his elbows onto his knees and smiled sadly. “We were married for five years.” 

Sam sniffled a bit as he continued, “At first she just said her eyes got blurry for a few minutes once in a while. Then she was getting headaches about once a week. I told her she should go to the doctors, but she was more hard headed than me.” Sam paused for a minute before continuing, “Then she started getting nauseous, and started not being able to walk for a few minutes because her legs were too weak.” Sam shook his head sadly at the memory. “When I finally convinced her to go to the hospital and get some tests done, it was…” Sam cleared his throat heavily. “It was a tumor. Inoperable. The size of a walnut,” Sam shook his head and continued, “Hard to believe that the something the size of a walnut could be so drastic,” Sam said, taking in a deep breath. 

“That day she decided right there and then that we would see the world.” Sam said, forcing a smile on his face. “We saw The Grand Canyon, Disney World, Mount Rushmore, places like that until we got to New York. We were on a fairy to see the Statue of Liberty, and she collapsed.” Everyone dropped their gaze to the floor by this time, and couldn’t help but to feel their heart clench for Sam. “She was in the hospital for about three weeks, and I was… a mess. The tumor grew to the size of a golfball.” Sam leaned back in the chair, and rubbed a hand through his hair. “I was walking from our motel room back to the hospital, and I ran into a guy.” 

“Your heart sounded… weird,” Isaac mumbled, looking over to Derek. 

“He told the truth, just half the truth,” Derek supplied. 

“Well, when I say run into I mean he pulled me into the alley way,” Sam admitted. “He told me not to freak out,” Sam chuckled. 

“He said he worked at the hospital, told me that he knew about my Malory, knew she was sick. He said a young kid like me shouldn’t seem so lost. That I shouldn’t smell of that much misery, and heart break …He said he could help… then he flashed his eyes.” Sam turned to Derek. “He was an Alpha.” 

“In New York?” Derek asked, crossing his arms lazily over his chest. 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, “His name was Jake.” 

“Jake what?” Derek asked.

“Thompson,” Sam replied. Derek shrugged his shoulders, meaning he didn’t know who Jake was. There was a beat of silence before Sam continued. “He was a hell of a guy,” he said, casting his eyes to Derek sadly. 

“He offered to bite her,” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “He went to the hospital with me, and showed Malory he could save her.” Sam got a small smile on his face as he continued. “She looked me in the eye and said, ‘Samuel how dare you put me before others.’ She wouldn’t take it. She said it wouldn’t be fair,” Sam said, as he rubbed his eyes. “We stayed for a while. Once she was out of the hospital Jake showed us around the city. We stayed until the end,” Sam said, looking around the room. “Jake was with me when we cremated her. I was with him for a few months after, and then I just had to leave. Malory and I traveled so much in a year, I get kind of antsy when I don’t travel at least once a year. In those few months he told me about himself.” Sam then smiled around the group, and shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t know I’d ever run into another werewolf, let alone an entire pack.” 

“So you knew about us the whole time?” Scott asked Sam, with a crooked grin. 

“Not at first,” Sam shook his head. “I had suspicions but I wanted more proof first.” 

There was a beat of silence before Jackson looked at Sam. “I’m sorry about your wife,” he said, with a frown. “She sounded like a good person.” 

Sam smiled, and nodded. “She always tried to be.” There was another beat of silence before he turned to face Stiles and grinned a devilish grin. “So how’d you take it?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, and sheepishly replied, “I thought they were going to kill me.” 

“Eat,” Scott said, laughing. “He thought we were going to eat him.” 

“Shut up,” Stiles said, with a small smile. “All the werewolf lore I read about said that they kill their victims and eat their hearts.” 

“So you were worried they were going to eat your heart?” Sam asked, grinning. 

“Yes,” Stiles replied, with a straight face. 

“Don’t worry kid, I was freaking out too,” Sam chuckled. 

“I think we all freaked out a little bit,” Isaac said, grinning. 

“So you were all born one then?” Sam asked the group.

“No only Derek. The rest of us were bitten,” Boyd replied. 

“That right?” Sam asked, with a grin. “You’re all so close; I thought you all grew up together.” 

“Actually only Jackson, Lydia and Scott know each other pretty well,” Isaac replied. “None of us really knew each other, and Allison and Derek just moved here two years ago.” 

“Hard to believe,” Sam said, shaking his head once again. “Then again I guess you’d have to be pretty close to be part of a pack.”

“We’ve all grown close,” Derek nodded. 

“That’s good,” Sam smiled. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed. “I guess I should go get ready.” 

“What do you need?” Jackson asked Sam. 

“Some nice clothes, I guess I got to go shopping,” Sam replied, taking his keys out of his pocket. “Know where I can get some clothes that won’t cost an arm and a leg?” Sam asked Jackson, with a smirk. 

“I know a few,” Jackson nodded, standing up. “I’ll help you,” Jackson and Sam were about to walk out of the living room, when Jackson turned. “Want to come Isaac?” 

“What?” Isaac asked, confused. “For what?” 

“Your book is full now isn’t it?” Jackson asked, pointing to the notebook Isaac had full of drawings on the side table between the two couches. 

“Um… yes? So what?” Isaac asked confused.

“Well come on, I’ll get you a new one,” Jackson replied, making a ‘come on’ motion with his hand. 

“You don’t have to Jackson,” Isaac said, standing up to follow them.

“I’m getting you an actual sketch book too,” Jackson replied, as he Isaac and Sam walked out of the living room. 

“Well now what are we going to do?” Scott asked, turning his head to look at Boyd, Derek, and Stiles. 

“I don’t know,” Boyd replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Derek, think of something we can do,” Scott said, lying back in the couch. 

“Well, you could go to Jackson’s and do something,” Derek replied. 

“Yeah, we could finish playing ghosts,” Boyd announced.

“I don’t have a key to his house,” Scott whined dramatically. 

“I do,” Boyd said, pulling out his key ring, and showing Scott. 

“What?” Scott yelped, lifting his head to look at Boyd. “How come you have a key?” 

“He said he trusts me more than you,” Boyd replied, snickering.

“As he very well should,” Scott nodded, and stood from the couch. “Stiles, you coming?” Scott asked.

“Um, what are you doing Derek?” Stiles asked, curiously. 

“I’m thinking of going to the mall,” Derek replied. 

“Oh,” Stiles smiled. “Can I come with you?” 

“You don’t have to ask,” Derek replied, giving a small smile. 

“Alright,” Scott said, turning to Boyd, “Looks like it’s just me and you.” 

“Joy,” Boyd sighed as they all walked out the living and through the front door. 

*************************************************************************************

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes Stiles,” Derek said, with a smirk. “You know a seventeen dollar book is not going to make go bankrupt.”

Stiles gave a small smirk, and meekly grabbed a book off the shelf. “Thank Derek,” he said genuinely. 

“No problem,” Derek replied, waving Stiles off. “Is there another book you would like?”

“No,” Stiles replied, shaking his head. “This is awesome,” he smiled to Derek. 

“Must be a good book for you to be so happy right now,” Derek said, bumping his shoulder into Stiles’.

“Are you kidding? This book is awesome,” Stiles grinned as he and Derek walked to the other end of the shelf. 

“What’s it called again?” Derek asked, looking at more books. 

“Quarantine,” Stiles replied. “It’s a series. This is the second book.” 

“You already read the first book?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, opening up the first page of the book. “It was at the library.” 

“Don’t read it now,” Derek replied, chuckling. “We have to buy it first.” 

“Alright but once we’re done I’m reading it.” Stiles said, as he and Derek waited behind a woman. 

“Why don’t you wait till we get home,” Derek laughed. 

“Fine,” Stiles sighed, closing the book.

“Come on,” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles neck, and guiding him to the cashier. 

“Hi, did you find everything today?” The girl behind the register asked, with a smile, as she rang up the book. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, pulling out his wallet. 

“Good, do you have a membership with us?” The girl asked as she grabbed a bag. 

“My sister does,” Derek nodded. 

“Okay, and what’s her name?” The girl asked typing into her computer. 

“Laura Hale,” Derek replied, with a small smile. 

“Okay, your total then is fourteen fifty seven,” she replied.

Derek pulled out a ten and a five dollar bill, and grabbed the book. “Keep the change,” he said, as he guided Stiles out the store. 

“Thank you,” She shouted to him. 

“That was nice of you,” Stiles said, looking up to Derek from under Derek’s his arm. 

“I don’t like my pockets rattling,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Of course you don’t,” Stiles replied, with a small smirk. He followed Derek in silence for a few moments before asking, “Well, where are we going now?” 

“The Jewelry store,” Derek replied. Stiles raised his brow to Derek, who rolled his eyes in response. “Allison’s birthday,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“What are you getting her?” Stiles asked, interested.

“I’m not getting it for her. It’s going to be from Scott,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Does Scott know you’re doing this?” Stiles asked, with a small smile. 

“No,” Derek replied. “I heard he wanted to get Allison a necklace, but he couldn’t afford it.” 

“What kind of necklace?” Stiles asked.

“An infinity symbol,” Derek said, as he and Stiles walked past the shops. 

“And Scott doesn’t know you’re doing this?” 

“If Scott knew what I was doing, he would try to talk me out of it,” Derek replied, with a smirk. 

“Derek that’s… really freaking nice of you,” Stiles replied, with a small grin. 

“I owe him a lot,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders, looking at Stiles. “If it wasn’t for him, Jackson wouldn’t be here right now, which means Lydia wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Where would they be?” Stiles asked, with a small frown. 

“Well when Jackson and Scott were bitten, Scott was the one who was more… accepting. Jackson was freaking out a bit. He didn’t want anything to do with defeating Peter, or letting me help him. Jackson was about to go to school in England, before Scott stopped him.” 

“He was?” Stiles asked, with his mouth slightly agape. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Scott told him that we needed him though, and that Lydia needed him, so he stayed.” 

“That’s not the only reason your doing this for him is it?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek.

“No,” Derek replied, shaking his head. “Deaton’s been kind of slow lately, and Melissa’s hours got cut back. Scott’s been helping her pay for bills. I tried to help them, but Melissa said she’d have none of it. Tried to give Scott the money but he won’t take it either. So every two weeks I throw at least fifty bucks into Melissa’s purse while she’s at work, and do things like this for Scott.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. “You’re like… unbelievable. You’re like the coolest, caring guy I’ve ever met. You’re like a superhero but without recognition.” 

“I’m not that great,” Derek said, waving Stiles off. 

“Dude, you help so many people!” Stiles argued. He then dropped his eyes to the ground and mumbled “You saved me.” 

Derek glanced at Stiles and bumped into his shoulder, making his right hand brush against Stiles left hand. “You were worth saving,” Derek whispered, giving Stiles a small smirk. 

Stiles just smiled, as he and Derek entered the Jewelry store. The two looked at the counter pieces for a bit before someone said to them, “Didn’t take you two for the jewelry type.” 

Stiles jumped, and turned to see John standing a few feet behind them, while Derek didn’t even look up from the glass. Instead, Derek just chuckled and replied, “You assumed correctly.” 

“Hey John,” Stiles smiled, walking up to the older man. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was going to get a new space heater and saw you two. What are two doing here?” John asked, as he looked through the glass display case with Derek. 

“Derek’s being an unrecognized superhero,” Stiles replied, also looking at the display case.   
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and told John. “I’m getting Scott a birthday present for Allison.” 

“Oh yeah, she does have a birthday coming up,” John nodded. “What are you getting then?” John asked. 

“An infinity symbol,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I heard Scott say he wanted to get her one with their names carved on it.”

“That’s awfully kind of you to get it for him,” John smiled to Derek. 

“He deserves it,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well, what are you two boys up to after you’re done here?” John asked.

“I’m getting pretty hungry again,” Derek said, looking to Stiles. 

“Same here,” Stiles nodded. 

“Want to go to Benny’s Place? My treat,” John said, looking at the two.

“Well if you’re paying, who am I to pass on a free meal?” Derek replied, with a small smirk. 

“I thought you might say that,” John chuckled. “Alright well I better go get this space heater and I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Alright John we’ll see you in a bit,” Derek nodded to the older man. 

“See you then,” John nodded, and walked out of the store.

“Did you find any necklaces that meet your criteria?” Stiles asked, looking through a different display case. 

“Maybe,” Derek nodded, pointing to a necklace. 

“I like that one,” Stiles nodded. “I think it’ll look really nice on Allison.” 

“I think so too,” Derek nodded. “It’s even silver,” Derek said, smirking to Stiles. 

“Then it’s hands down perfect,” Stiles chuckled.

“Hello, can I help you two today?” A young man said, walking over to Stiles and Derek from behind the glass counter. He was dressed up real nice, wearing a nice button up shirt, with dress pants. 

“Yes,” Derek said, pointing to the necklace. “Can I see that necklace?” 

“Of course,” The man nodded, unlocking the glass and pulling out the necklace to hand it to Derek carefully.   
Stiles and Derek both studied the necklace. It was an infinity symbol with three diamonds on the upper curve of the left side of the necklace. It was just big enough to have Allison and Scott’s names carved on the right side of the sign. The infinity sign wasn’t too big. About the size from the tip of Derek’s pointer finger to about half an inch past his first joint.

“It’s perfect,” Stiles said, nodding his head. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “We’ll take it,” he said, handing the necklace back to the man. “Can you guys put two names on it?” Derek asked the man, as the guy grabbed the necklace carefully. 

“We can,” the man nodded. “It’ll be another thirty five dollars.” 

“That’s fine,” Derek said, nodding to the man. “When will it be done?”

“You can come pick it up Friday if that’s okay with you.” 

“That’ll be fine,” Derek nodded. 

“Alright, and what names would you like on the necklace?” The man asked, grabbing a stack of post it notes and drawing an infinity symbol on the piece of paper. 

“I would like the name Allison right here,” Derek said, pointing to the top right half the symbol drawn on the piece of paper. “And the name Scott right below that,” Derek finished. 

“Okay, is there anything you would like on it?” The man asked, after he finished writing down the names on the paper, and sticking the paper on top of the box. 

“No, that’s all,” Derek replied. 

“Alright then your total is 145.78, just come down here to the register,” the man replied with a smile, pointing to the cash register to the right of them.

As Derek was paying the guy, he heard Stiles mutter to the ground, “Freaking. Superhero.”

*************************************************************************************

“Is the sheriff already there?” Stiles asked, as he and Derek walked over to the Camero. 

“We’ll probably beat him there,” Derek replied, stepping inside the car after Stiles. 

“Where are we going again?” Stiles asked as he and Derek both buckled themselves in. 

“Benny’s Place. It’s a small restaurant near John’s house,” Derek replied, starting the car and driving away from the mall.

“Speaking of John’s house, I can still go tomorrow right?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to Derek.

“Of course,” Derek replied almost instantly. “Might want to ask John what time is best for him though.” 

“I will,” Stiles nodded. There was a few beats of silence before he looked around. “What kind of music do you listen to?” 

“I don’t really have a preference,” Derek replied, then lifted his middle console for Stiles to see all the CD’s he had. “You can look and see if there’s a CD you like.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, as he pulled out a few CD’s. “Who are they?” Stiles asked, holding up the first CD he pulled out. 

“Gas Light Anthem,” Derek replied, with a small smirk. “Never heard of them?” he guessed. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. He carefully opened the case and pulled out the CD, putting it in the CD player. 

When the first song started, Stiles began nodding his head. “They’re pretty good,” Stiles smiled, as he continued to look through other CD’s. “Hey I know these guys,” Stiles smiled, as he pulled out another case labeled The Passengers. 

“Laura liked that band,” Derek said, giving a small smile. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, as he put the CD’s back in the console. 

“For what?” Derek asked, furrowing his eye brows. 

“When we were at the bookstore, you used Laura’s membership thingy, and just now when I showed you the CD. I don’t mean to keep bringing her up,” Stiles replied quietly. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head, as he gently laid his right hand over top of Stiles’ right. “I don’t get sad when I think about her anymore.”

“You don’t?” Stiles asked, looking to Derek.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his hand, never letting his hand off of Stiles’. “I remember when we were younger and how she would always bug me. I remember good things that make me happy.”

“Oh,” Stiles smiled. “Then that’s good,” he said, as he looked out the window. “Um… hey Derek?” Stiles asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Derek asked, grasping Stiles hand just a bit more. 

“Did you… ever date anyone… other than Kate?” Stiles asked, biting his bottom lip.

“Why do you ask?” Derek asked, glancing at Stiles. 

“Because… I think you deserve better,” Stiles replied, quietly. “If Kate was the only one you dated… I don’t know…” Stiles trailed off. 

“Paige,” Derek replied, sadly. 

“What?” Stiles asked, turning his gaze to Derek with furrowed brows. 

“Her name was Paige. She was the first girl I loved,” Derek replied, quietly. 

“Oh,” Stiles replied. “What… happened?” 

“Um… actually we need to talk about that,” Derek replied, with a frown. “Stiles, when you become part of the pack, other supernatural will know. It’s like a scent, they’ll smell you, but they’ll also smell us. It’s… it can be dangerous,” Derek said, as he slowly let go of Stiles hand. “Paige… she was with me, and a rival pack came to town. They smelled me on her.” Derek looked at the road ahead of him, with sad mournful eyes. “They attacked her,” Derek finally finished. “She didn’t make it,” Derek told Stiles with sorrow. 

Stiles then carefully grabbed Derek’s left hand with both of his hands, and looked at Derek sadly. “I’m sorry,” he said, sadly. 

“Being around werewolves is dangerous,” Derek said, trying to change the subject. “It’s basically marking you to all the other supernatural creatures there are in the world.”

“What are you trying to get at?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows. 

“Just that it’s dangerous, and that you could hurt,” Derek replied.

“I don’t care,” Stiles said, letting his right hand fall back to his side, but kept his left hand firmly gripped in Derek’s left hand. “You guys are my friends, and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I don’t care if it’s dangerous; I still want to be with you… guys.” Stiles added quickly hoping Derek didn’t catch his slip. 

“I just wanted to let you know,” Derek replied, as he laced his fingers through Stiles’.   
Stiles smiled, as he looked at his and Derek’s laced fingers. “Was there anyone else?” Stiles asked, with curiosity. 

“Just a few dates here and there,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “I went on a few dates with this one guy while I was in college, but we weren’t together or anything.” 

“Wait your… bi?” Stiles guessed, with a shocked expression.

“That’s not uncomfortable for you is it?” Derek asked.

Stiles busted out laughing, and looked at Derek. “Is that even a serious question? ‘You’ want to know ‘I’m’ uncomfortable with that?” Stiles shook his head. “In case you’re forgetting, I lost my virginity with a guy,” Stiles replied with a sad look in his eyes. 

“You know,” Derek began quietly, “It doesn’t really count if it was taken from you.”

“Yes it does,” Stiles replied.

“When Brad kidnapped you, that didn’t make him your father. He took you, and made you think he was your father, but he wasn’t.” Derek said, with a small voice, as he rubbed his thumb over Stiles knuckles. “If someone takes something without permission it doesn’t make it theirs.” 

Stiles nodded his head slowly, and gave a small forced smile. “Thanks Derek.” 

“I’m just telling you the truth,” Derek replied. 

After a few beats of silence, Stiles finally asked, “What was your first kiss like?” 

Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing. “Why?” 

“Just want to know,” Stiles shrugged. “John said his first kiss was like fireworks and it was like he and his wife were the only people on Earth, and Scott said his first kiss was like an adrenaline rush.” Stiles shook his head, and turned back to Derek. “I’m just curious.” 

“Why did you ask them about their first kiss?” Derek asked, with a raised brow. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged, bouncing his leg up and down. 

“Lie,” Derek pointed out. 

“No using freaky wolf powers,” Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Seriously,” Derek said, as he grasped Stiles hand a bit more. 

“I just…” Stiles sighed, and let go of Derek’s hand slowly. “I just want to know what my first is going to be like,” Stiles murmured, looking at the floor of the car. 

“Your… your first…” Derek stammered. 

“Those guys… they didn’t like to mess around.” Stiles mumbled. 

“That’s….” Derek sighed. “I don’t know what to say,” he told Stiles truthfully. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Stiles replied. 

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the diner, and shut the car off. “John’s not here yet, you want to want to wait in the car?” 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. 

There were a few moments of silence, before Derek asked, “What do you want your first kiss to be like?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t want to be surprised,” He said slowly. “I’d probably freak out if someone didn’t ask or something,” Stiles admitted, shamefully. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Derek said. 

Stiles was quiet for a few moments before he told Derek quietly, “I want my first kiss to be memorable.”

“It will be,” Derek nodded to Stiles with a small smile.

“Derek… you… you’re…” ‘Just tell him,’ his mind said, ‘just tell him you like him.’ 

“What?” Derek asked, when Stiles didn’t say anything. 

“Thanks for always making me feel better,” Stiles said instead, with a small smile. 

*************************************************************************************

“The living room, and dining room, and mow your lawn” Stiles said as he watched John shake his head.

“Just the living room, and ‘help’ me clean off the porch.” John replied. 

“That’s barely even cleaning,” Stiles sighed. 

“Enough cleaning for me,” John replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Not enough for me,” Stiles replied. 

“How about the living room, and help me trim the bushes?” John asked, with a raised brow. 

Stiles thought back to John’s house and recalls seeing bushes to the right of the porch. There wasn’t a lot of them, and they did need trimmed. “Deal,” Stiles nodded. 

“Good,” John smiled. 

“I’m glad that you two reached an understanding,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“Hey, he’s trying to get me out of our deal,” Stiles said, pointing an accusing finger to John. 

“Well he’s trying to do too much,” John said, also pointing accusingly to Stiles. 

“Do I have to ground you two?” Derek asked, looking to his right, to where John sat across from them. 

“He started it,” John mumbled. 

“Really?” Stiles sarcastically asked John with an over dramatic frown on his face. “How old are you?”

“Too old,” John replied, chuckling at Stiles. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone took bites of their food, before Stiles asked Derek, “How would you know if someone was in your territory?” 

“I don’t know… it’s like this feeling… you know that feeling you get when it feels like someone’s watching you?” Derek asked, waving his hands in front of him, trying to describe what it’s like.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“It’s kind of like that, but you just know,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well that’s weird,” Stiles replied as he took a bite of his food. He then smiled at John and Derek once he swallowed. “I can’t wait to read my books.” 

“What books?” John asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Mr. Argent let me borrow his bestiary, and Derek bought me a book at the bookstore.” 

“What’s the book Derek got you about?” John asked, taking a bite of his hamburger. 

“Well,” Stiles began with a smiled, “The first book starts about this kid David, his little brother Will, going to school. Then out of nowhere, there’s this sickness that goes around the school, and all the kids are infected. The teachers that were in the school all died because the disease that’s in the teenagers. This disease basically kills all your organs if you’re an adult. So the government come and quarantine the entire school and make the kids stay inside. The kids who tried to escape all got gunned down by soldiers. So it’s basically like the apocalypse based around teenagers, and how they fight for survival in their high school.”

“Sounds farfetched,” Derek replied, with a poker face. 

“You have to read the book,” Stiles said to Derek, lightly slapping him in the arm. “You can’t judge a book you haven’t even read,” Stiles huffed, turning back to his food. 

“I think it sounds pretty exciting,” John said, smiling at the teen. 

“It is,” Stiles nodded. “I stayed up for 20 hours straight for the first book. I couldn’t put it down.” 

“Huh, you and I are the same then,” John said, with a small smirk. “I like books like that… lots of suspense.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded eagerly. “They keep you on the edge of your seat.” 

“Your thinking of movies,” Derek said not bothering to looking at either John or Stiles. Instead he kept his gaze to his plate in front of him. “Movies keep you on the edge of your seat.” 

“So do books!” Stiles said, with wide eyes to Derek. 

“Yeah, but in movies there’s a lot less…” Derek waved his hand around. 

“Reading?” John guessed with a small chuckled.

“I was actually going to say imagination,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles said, as he rubbed his left hand down his face. “You need imagination Derek.”

“Not for movies,” Derek replied, as he took a bite of his hamburger. 

“You’re impossible,” Stiles sighed as he leaned back in the booth. 

“Try working with him,” John joked. 

“I bet he’s a nightmare,” Stiles nodded, with an exaggerated frown to John again. 

“Is this gang up on Derek day?” Derek asked, looking between the two.

“As a matter of fact it is,” John nodded. 

“We all made a meeting while you were out,” Stiles nodded along with John. “I was totally against it but,” Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “Majority rules.”

Derek and John both just laughed a bit, and they found themselves in another moment of silence before it was broken again. “So, Allison’s birthday is coming up. Do you know if she wants a party?” John asked looking between Derek and Stiles.

“She hasn’t mentioned it,” Derek said, shaking his head. “It’s early yet though, she could be having one.”

“That reminds me,” Stiles said, turning to look at Derek. “When’s your birthday?” 

“I’m definitely not telling you,” Derek replied, looking at Stiles.

“What? Why not?” Stiles asked with a frown. 

“So you can’t tell everyone else,” Derek replied, taking a bite food.

“What’s so bad about them knowing?” Stiles questioned. 

“Because then they’re going to try to throw me a party.” 

“And that’s a problem because…” Stiles trailed off, waving his hand Derek to continue. 

“They would want to get me things,” Derek replied evenly. 

“I’m still not seeing the bad part here,” Stiles said, keeping a straight face. 

“I don’t even want to imagine what Scott would get me for my birthday as a gift,” Derek replied, shuddering at the idea. 

“He… ‘could’… put actual thought into a gift,” John said, as if trying to convince not only Derek, but himself as well.

“Well that sounded convincing,” Stiles said to John, while rolling his eyes.

“I still won’t risk it,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Fine,” Stiles says, taking another bite of food. “When do you work again Mr. Stilinski?” 

“I actually have to be at work in…” he glanced down to watch and sighed, “An hour.”

“Ah, night shift,” Derek winced. “Have fun with that.” 

“Oh yeah it’s going to be loads of fun,” John nodded, while rolling his eyes. 

“Is Jenny going to be there?” Derek asked as he took a sip of soda. 

“No,” John sighed. “I got Charlie tonight.”

“Even better,” Derek chuckled.

John noticed Stiles had his head cocked to the side, clearly confused. “Charlie’s very… Charlie,” John said to Stiles. “He’s a good worker, but he’s… how do I put this nicely?” John asked himself. “Gullible.” 

“We once told him John likes to have fresh donuts and Vanilla Cappuccino every morning before work. We told him that the last guy who didn’t buy him his donuts he flipped out on and the guy moved out of town. He bought John a donut, and cappuccino everyday for probably about two weeks before John told him that we we’re messing with him.” Derek said to Stiles, with a devilish smirk. 

“Derek,” Stiles gasped with wide eyes. “That’s terrible.” 

“I think you mean funny,” Derek said, as he turned his gaze back to his food. “Besides, we all paid him back for everything.” 

“At least you did that,” Stiles sighed. “So Mr. Stilinski, when should I come by tomorrow?” 

“How about noon?” John asked, looking back at Stiles.

“Um… is that okay with you?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to Derek. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“Alright then,” John nodded. “Tomorrow at noon to clean the living room.” 

“And trim the bushes,” Stiles said to John giving him a pointed. 

John nodded his head, “and ‘help’ trim the bushes.”

“Hi, is there anything I can get you all?” The waitress asked, looking around the table. 

“Just the check please,” John replied digging out his wallet. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in one minute,” The young girl replied with a smile.

“I was just joking by the way,” Derek told John, digging out his wallet as well. “I’ll be paying for my half.” 

“Alright,” John sighed. “I’m paying for Stiles though,” John said firmly. 

“You sure?” Derek asked. 

“I’m positive,” John nodded, with a smile. 

“I’ll pay you back,” Stiles mumbled to John, looking down into his lap.

“Want to know the best way to pay me back?” John asked, lifting his elbows up on the table to lean to Stiles. “Just the living room tomorrow,” John said, with a smile. 

Stiles grinned a bit, and lifted his head a bit, “No way.” 

John sighed, and leaned back in the booth, “Can’t blame me for trying.” 

“It was a nice effort,” Stiles nodded then gave a straight face. “I will pay you back though. Well… as soon as I can get a job.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” John said, waving Stiles off. “No need for it.”

“Alright guys,” the young girl said to everyone, and laid the bill on the table. “Here’s your check, hope everything was okay for you.” 

“It was,” Stiles nodded with a smile, “Thank you.”

“No, no,” the girl smiled. “Thank you, come back again.” She then turned away from everyone and walked over to another table with a small family in the booths. 

“How much of a tip?” John asked, laying down five, one dollar bills. 

“This should be enough,” Derek said, as he laid down a five beside John’s five dollars. 

“Aright then, let’s pay for our food,” John told Derek, standing up from the booth. 

“Do you want to wait out in the car?” Derek asked Stiles once Stiles slid out of the booth. 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. 

“Alright, I won’t be long,” Derek replied, handing Stiles his car keys. 

“Okay, it was good seeing you again Mr. Stilinski,” Stiles said to the older man. 

“You too, kiddo,” John smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Noon,” Stiles nodded, and walked out the restaurant. 

As he was making his way to Derek’s car, he noticed a car driving past him rather slow, until they stopped at the red light. When he looked up at the driver, he noticed a man and a woman in their late twenties looking right at him. Stiles turned around to make sure no one was behind him, and didn’t see anyone. When he turned back to look at the car, the man and woman were still looking at him. ‘Oh god,’ Stiles thought to himself as he kept eye contact with the two of them. Not sure of what their intentions were, he gave a small wave to them. Instead of waving back though, they just gave him a small smile and drove away as soon as the light turned green. ‘What was that?’ Stiles asked himself as he quickly got into Derek’s car. ‘What the hell was that?’ He looked out all the windows of the car, and didn’t see anything else suspicious. ‘Alright, relax Stiles. You’re freaking out over nothing…’ Then, a thought crossed him. ‘What if they recognize me!?’ He turned back to the front of the car, and his eyes grew wide. ‘What if they were my parents!?’ 

Stiles jumped a bit when Derek opened the driver’s side door to get in the car. “Stiles?” Derek asked, with furrowed brows, “Something wrong?” 

“Um… no,” Stiles replied, shaking his head as he leaned back into the seat. 

“You’re scared,” Derek replied, shutting his door. 

“I’m fine now,” Stiles told Derek with a small smile. 

“You sure?” Derek asked. 

“I’m sure,” Stiles nodded. “It was nothing, just thought of something.” 

“If you’re sure,” Derek said slowly as he put the key in the ignition. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles said, giving a small huff of a laugh. Derek only nodded once, and started the car, driving out of the parking lot.

“So where to now?” Stiles asked as he looked out the window of the passenger seat. 

“We could go back to Melissa’s or we could go do something else,” Derek replied as he drove. 

“If Scott and Boyd are still at Jackson’s can we go there?” 

“Of course,” Derek nodded. 

“I’ll text Scott now,” Stiles said as he pulled out his phone.

Stiles: Hey Scott, are you still at Jackson’s? 

Scott: Yeah.

Stiles: Alright, Derek and I are coming over. We’ll see you soon. 

Scott: Yes! Okay, hurry up! 

Stiles: You do realize we just saw each other less than two hours ago, right?

Scott: I know! Boyd’s not much for conversation though! I’m making jokes and he hasn’t even cracked a smile. I’m giving him gold here! 

Stiles: Exaggerating a bit aren’t you?

Scott: GOLD!!

Stiles: We’ll be there soon. :)

Scott: Hurry!! He’s too quiet D:

“Scott said we have to hurry because Boyd’s not laughing at his jokes,” Stiles said, smirking to Derek. 

Derek rolled his eyes as he sighed. “Why my uncle bit him, I’ll never know.” 

“You love him,” Stiles smirked.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Admit it,” Stiles said, in a sing song voice.

“Never,” Derek said, as he made a left turn. 

“He makes the pack happy, he makes them laugh.” 

“Yeah, 'at' him, not 'with' him,” Derek chuckled. 

“I may not be a wolf, but I can tell your lying,” Stiles replied, as he playfully punched Derek’s shoulder. 

“I may like him to be around sometimes,” Derek nodded, then pointed to Stiles. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Stiles chuckled, as he turned to look out the window. 

“So, did you enjoy your meal?” Derek asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “John’s funny.”

“Yeah, he’s a real hoot,” Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you think my dad’s going to be like that?” Stiles asked Derek, with curiosity on his face. “I mean… like… he jokes around with me and stuff?” 

Derek literally had to bite his tongue before saying, ‘you’re dad’s exactly like John.’ Instead, he gave Stiles a small smile and replied, “Maybe.”

Stiles nodded his head before looking out the window of the car. “You know, I haven’t seen a single tattoo shop in this entire area,” Stiles said, looking out the wind shield now as well.

“That’s because there’s only one, and it’s on the other side of town.” Derek replied, giving an amused smirk.

“Well that’s dumb,” Stiles said with furrowed brows, as he shook his head. “There should be at least one on each side of town.” There was a few beats of silence, before Stiles asked, “Did you know that in Samoa, the tradition of applying tattoo by hand has been unbroken for over two thousand years?”

“By hand?” Derek asked, intrigued for Stiles to continue. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “The artist would use a mallet to tap the teeth of the ink-laden comb into the man’s flesh following only simply guide marks.”

“I bet that hurt,” Derek said, 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles nodded. “A tattooing session typically lasted until dusk or until the men could no longer stand the pain and would resume the following day, unless the inflamed skin needed a few days to heal. The entire process would often last almost three months.” 

“Jeeze, I thought getting my tattoo was bad,” Derek said as he rolled his shoulders. 

“I meant to ask about that,” Stiles said, turning back to Derek. “How did you get a tattoo? Wouldn’t it just heal?” 

“It does,” Derek nodded. “For a werewolf to get a tattoo, it’s more painful. It’s probably the most painful thing any werewolf would ever have.”

“How do you get it?” Stiles asked, curious. 

“Burn it into the skin,” Derek said casually. 

“What!?” Stiles yelped, with wide eyes fixed on Derek. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I told you it’s painful.” 

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “So you just have to sit there and try to hold still while some one burns you with a lighter?” 

“Blowtorch,” Derek said. 

“Oh, that’s so much better,” Stiles replied, while rolling his eyes. After a beat of silence he turned back to Derek. “You’re tattoo… it’s a triskelion right?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, smiling. “I didn’t think you knew it what it was, but you seem to surprise me more and more each day.”   
Stiles blushed slightly, and looked to the floor of the car. “What does it mean for you?” 

Derek smiled a bit and replied, “Family.” There was a beat of silence before Derek continued, “It was my Family’s symbol. My mother said it’s a Celtic symbol. She said it stands for many things. Father, son, Holy spirit. Mother, father, child; Spirit, mind, and body, and also past, present, and future. She said it also stood for Alpha, Beta, Omega.”

“Um… so you got it, after the fire?” Stiles guessed. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “I wanted to get it when I was sixteen, but my mom said no. After… everything, I made my friend give me it.” Derek chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Laura was pissed.” 

“Well you didn’t think she’d be rays sunshine when she saw it did you?” Stiles asked, chuckling a bit as well.

“I knew she’d be mad, but it was worth it,” Derek said as he leaned back into the seat. 

“So… when your uncle Peter bit Scott and Jackson, they became your pack?” 

“We all had the same Alpha, but we weren’t a pack,” Derek replied. “We didn’t become an ‘official’ pack until I became Alpha.” 

“So what were you then?” Stiles asked, curiously. 

“If I had to put in words, I say we were… a group of Omegas.” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Then after I became Alpha, Jackson and Scott accepted me as their Alpha.”

“Then because you got Scott and Jackson, you got Allison and Lydia as well,” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“Then after that, you bit Erica, Boyd, and Isaac?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, about three months after Peter,” Derek nodded.

“Then you became a pack?”

“Then we became a family,” Derek replied quietly, giving Stiles a small smirk. 

Stiles smiled at Derek, and looked out the window. He and Derek finally made it to Jackson’s house, and just as he was closing the car door he heard a shout. 

“Dude!” Scott shouted, as he practically ripped Jackson’s front door off the hinges opening it up to see Stiles and Derek in the drive way. “Where have you been!?” Scott shouted, as he ran over to Stiles, giving him a hug. “I’ve been bored out of my mind! We beat the game, I’m telling Boyd all these funny jokes and he’s not laughing! Worst of all he won’t let me prank Jackson! Who would be that evil!?” Scott asked dramatically as lifted Stiles off the ground to spin him around the front yard. 

“Scott…” Stiles gasped, “Air.” 

“Oh! Sorry dude,” Scott said, with a crooked grin, setting Stiles back down on the ground. Scott then turned to see Derek glaring at him. He looked confusedly looked at Derek and asked, “Dude, what’s your problem?” 

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek said, with a straight face. 

“Well, who peed in your Wheaties today Mr. Thundercloud?” Stiles asked Derek, with a smirk. 

“Him,” Derek said, pointing to Scott as he walked across the front yard to Jackson’s front door. 

“Rude!” Scott shouted, as he and Stiles walked into the house. 

“So what are you and Boyd doing now?” Stiles asked as he entered the large home. 

“Nothing, I told you we were bored,” Scott replied. He turned to Stiles with a frown and told him, “I wanted to put blue dye in the pool, but Boyd wouldn’t let me.” 

“You’re just lucky I’m not telling Jackson,” Boyd said, as he opened the front door for everyone. 

“It’s not like its permanent or anything,” Scott sighed. “It would’ve washed off in the shower.” Scott said, as he followed Boyd and Derek into Jackson’s game room. 

“He still would’ve killed you,” Derek said, rolling his eyes, as he took a seat on the large couch in front of the big screen T.V.

“That would’ve been the best prank ever,” Scott smiled, as he lead Stiles to the smaller couch beside the one Derek was sitting on. 

“What time is it?” Boyd asked by the door. 

Stiles dug his cell phone out of his jean pocket and replied, “Six-Thirty.” 

“Damn, I got to pick Erica up,” Boyd sighed. He stood up from the couch and turned to Scott, “Make sure…” He trailed off with a look of uncertainty. He turned to Derek and said, “Make sure these two lock the door please?” 

“Don’t worry,” Derek chuckled. 

“Boyd, I don’t like what you did there,” Scott shouted as Boyd walked out of the game room. “How rude!” He gasped turning to Derek and Stiles. 

“It’s true,” Derek shrugged. 

There was a moment of silence before Scott shouted, “How rude!” Again. 

“What now?” Derek asked, groaning. 

“He was my freaking ride! He ditched me!” Scott gasped, as he looked at the door Boyd exited through. 

Stiles busted out laughing, and Derek rolled his eyes at his beta. “You know I’ll give you a ride,” he told Scott.

“It’s the principle of the matter!” Scott shouted again. 

“Aw, it’s alright buddy, I won’t ditch you,” Stiles replied, throwing his arm around Scott’s neck.

“I’d never ditch you either,” Scott said, nodding his head. 

“I’d ditch both of you for Isaac,” Derek mumbled loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

“Even though secretly Isaac’s your favorite, you’d never ditch us,” Stiles said, grinning at the Alpha, and taking his right arm off Scott’s shoulders. 

“You, no,” Derek said, shaking his head. Then he pointed to Scott. “Him I would leave on the side of the highway.” 

“I heard the lie,” Scott said, in a sing song voice. 

“Teenagers,” Derek sighed, rolling his eyes, and leaning back into the couch. 

“Brooding Alpha’s,” Stiles said, mimicking Derek’s movements. 

Scott busted out as soon as he heard Stiles say that. “That’s the most accurate description ever,” Scott said, still laughing. Once he calmed down, he looked between the two. “So, what are we going to do now?” 

“What do you want to do?” Stiles asked, taking his 

“Did you ever play skee ball?” Scott asked Stiles. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Want to play?” Scott asked. “I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first time,” he added, with a lop sided grin. 

“Alright,” Stiles nodded. 

“How about you?” Scott asked Derek. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. Instead Derek picked up the X-box controller and said, “I think I’ll play this for a while.” 

“Suit yourself,” Scott shrugged, and he and Stiles walked over to the opposite side of the room. Scott pushed the play button and told Stiles, “You want to try to get as many points as possible, just slide the ball up the table like this,” Scott said, sliding the ball along the table, and getting the twenty point hole. “Lydia still has the high score though,” Scott sighed. 

“Lydia?” Stiles chuckled, looking at Scott unbelievably. 

“I couldn’t believe it either,” Scott nodded. “Alright, here you go,” he said, motioning for Stiles to stand in front of the table. He pushed the reset button and nodded. “Alright, remember it’s timed, so you gotta be quick.” 

Stiles nodded his head, and began sliding the ball. The first ball he got the twenty hole. The second, he got the forty. He kept going back and forth like that making two fifty shots as well and the one hundred shot. 

“Great job dude,” Scott smiled, looking at the score. 

“Still didn’t beat Lydia,” Stiles said, shaking his head, with a small smile. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get her,” Scott smirked, and began playing his round of Skee ball. 

*************************************************************************************

“We were so close,” Scott whined as got into the back of Derek’s car. 

“Quit whining,” Derek said, as he got in the car, followed by Stiles. 

“All we needed was fifty more points and we would’ve had her,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“Next time we’ll get it,” Stiles said, looking back at Scott. 

“You played skee ball for an hour and a half straight,” Derek said, rolling his eyes as he began driving down the street. “I thought you guys would be sick of it by now.” 

“It got boring after the first twenty minutes,” Stiles nodded to Derek. 

“But we were determined to beat Lydia,” Scott added. 

Just then a phone began to ring. Scott dug his phone out of his pocket and answered, “Hey mom, what’s up?... No… Oh, okay… I’ll be there in about ten minutes… alright… I will… okay… love you too.” Scott hung up his cell phone and looked at Derek. “Can you take me back to my place? Sam wants to talk,” Scott said, with a smile. 

“That’s where I was headed,” Derek nodded. 

“Okay,” Scott nodded. “So, do you know what Sam wants to talk to me about?” Scott asked, turning his attention back to Stiles.

“Probably wants to know if it’s okay if he dates your mom. Then he’s going to try to get to know you, and see what you like.” Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“What would he do if I didn’t want him to date my mom?” Scott quietly asked, with a small frown on his face. 

“He wouldn’t date her if you weren’t comfortable with it,” Stiles replied, turning in his seat to look at Scott. 

“It’s a good thing I’m okay with it then huh?” Scott asked, with a smile.

“Guess it is,” Derek nodded, giving a small smirk. 

“Hey, you guys never told me, what did you get at the mall?”Scott asked curiously. 

“I got Stiles a book,” Derek said, glancing at Stiles out of the corner of his eye while keeping his head straight. ‘Don’t tell him about the other thing,’ Derek tried to get the message across as lifted his right eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles saw Derek looking at him, and smiled letting Derek know he got the message. 

“Really? What book did you get?” Scott asked, as he leaned back in the seat. 

“It’s called Quarantine,” Stiles replied. 

“Is that about the movie they made?” Scott asked, with a slight frown. 

“No, it’s worse,” Derek said, glancing at Scott in the rear-view mirror. 

“Again, you can’t judge a book you haven’t read,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes at Derek. 

“What’s it about?” Scott asked, with curiosity. Stiles then gave Scott the exact same summary he gave John earlier. “Sounds pretty good,” Scott smiled. “The only books I’ve read are in school.” 

“What’s books did you read in school other than The Outsiders?” Stiles asked, looking at Scott in the rear-view mirror.

“Romeo and Juliet, And Then There Were None… things like that,” Scott shrugged. 

“I read And Then There Were None. It was really good,” Stiles smiled. 

“It was pretty good,” Scott nodded. “I think that was best book we’ve read in school.” 

“Speaking of School, they called me,” Derek said to Stiles. 

“Oh, really? What did they say?” Stiles asked, turning to look at Derek. 

“They said you could be in the same grade with everyone else,” Derek smiled. “Victoria made sure you were in classes with at least one person from the pack, except one, but Danny’s in that one.” 

“Who’s Danny?” Stiles asked, curiously. 

“He’s on the lacrosse team too,” Scott smiled, moving up in the seat to look at Stiles. “He’s nice, don’t worry. Everyone loves Danny.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. 

“If you want, we can introduce you to him tomorrow or something,” Scott said. 

“Sounds good,” Stiles smiled. 

“Alright, other than that, what else should we do tomorrow?” Derek asked the two. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “What do you guys want to do tomorrow?” 

“How about…” Scott trailed off, thinking. “Laser tag?” 

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows. 

“Well each person gets a team okay? There are only two sides. The red side, and the blue side. Everyone gets a vest on their chest that has a battery pack on it, that’s connected to the laser. So, say Derek was on the blue side, and I was on the red side. When I go to shoot Derek, I have to aim at his battery pack, and if he gets hit, he has to go re-charge his battery.” 

“That sounds like fun,” Stiles smiled to Derek. “Can we do that tomorrow?” 

“If you want,” Derek nodded, sending a smile to Stiles. 

“Dude, it’s going to be so much fun. You’re on my team,” Scott announced, sending Stiles a smile as well. 

“If you get Stiles, I get Lydia,” Derek said, glancing at Scott through the rear-view mirror. 

“…How about we just wait and see who’s on whose team?” Scott asked, sending a sheepish smile to Derek. 

“I take it Lydia’s good at that?” Stiles asked turning from Scott to Derek, then back to Scott again. 

“She’s sneaky,” Scott nodded. 

“Well then guys, looks like we have plans for tomorrow,” Derek said, as he turned into Melissa’s drive way. 

“Alright, I’ll call you guys tomorrow,” Scott said, getting out of the car. As he walked up to the front door, he sent Stiles and Derek another wave, and then disappeared behind the front door. 

As Derek backed out of the driveway, Stiles yawned. “Long day?” Derek asked, with a smirk. 

“Lydia woke me up at six,” Stiles said, pouting a bit. 

“Then you should be about dead,” Derek smiled. 

“I feel like it,” Stiles huffed laugh. “Sam wore me out too.” 

“I’m glad you got to see him again,” Derek said, as he laid his right hand on top of Stiles left. 

“I hope he stays for a while,” Stiles said, as he turned his left hand palms up, to thread Derek’s fingers through his own.

“He just found you, I don’t think you’re getting rid of him for a while,” Derek said, as he glanced down at his and Stiles entwined fingers. 

Stiles noticed Derek looking at their hands, and slowly let Derek’s hands go. “Sorry,” he mumbled to Derek, laying both his hands in his lap. 

“What? For what?” Derek asked confused, frowning as Stiles let his hand go. 

“I… You… I just thought… that it was weird for you,” Stiles replied quietly as he looked at his shoes. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I mean, does it bother you?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “We… do that a lot.” Stiles said, to Derek with furrowed brows. “Hold hands.” 

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Derek said slowly, nodding his head to Stiles.

“Um… why?” Stiles asked, blushing a bit as he played with the bottom of his shirt. 

“I… don’t know,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. “If I tell you something… promise not to think I’m crazy?” 

“Can’t promise, but I’ll try to convince myself you’re not taking over the world,” Stiles replied, giving Derek a small smile. 

“I feel… better… when I hold your hand,” Derek admitted. 

“I-I do too,” Stiles nodded.

“You do?” Derek asked, lifting his brow in Stiles direction. 

“Um… you… make e-everything seem better. E-even when you’re not… y’know, holding my hand or whatever,” Stiles replied quietly as he glanced up at Derek for a moment before looking back down at the floor of the car. 

“You make me feel better too,” Derek replied, giving Stiles a small smile. 

“You’re… I don’t know how to describe you. You’re my friend… but you’re more,” Stiles said, as he looked out the passenger window. 

“You’re more for me too,” Derek admitted, looking at the road ahead of him. 

“If I told you something… would you laugh at me?” Stiles asked, quietly, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt again. 

Derek noticed Stiles heart beating just a bit faster and nodded at Stiles seriously. “I promise.” 

“I… can I…” Stiles screamed at himself, ‘Kiss you! Can I kiss you Derek Hale!?’ “Can I hold your hand again?” 

“That’s not what you were going to ask,” Derek smirked. “But yes, you can hold my hand again.” 

“I… don’t want to tell you what I was going to ask,” Stiles admitted, grabbing Derek’s right hand again, with his left. 

“If it’s what I think you were going to ask me, the answer would be yes to that too,” Derek replied quietly. 

Stiles glanced at Derek shyly, and shook his head, “You don’t know what I was going to ask. Besides, I think… I’m just tired, and don’t even know what I’m saying,” Stiles said, as he covered his mouth with his right hand as he yawned. 

“Don’t worry,” Derek smiled. “We’re almost home. Five… maybe eight minutes tops,” Derek said, as he smiled at Stiles again. 

“I still need to shower,” Stiles said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Why don’t you wait until morning?” Derek asked, with a small smirk. 

“Ew,” Stiles frowned, and then turned to Derek. “Do you know how bad I was sweating when I was at the batting cages with Sam?” 

“Alright,” Derek chuckled. “But you only take a five minute shower anyways. You’ll be in bed within the next twenty minutes.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” Stiles said, as he gave a small smile to his and Derek’s entwined fingers again. 

The rest of the way to Derek’s house was kept in a comfortable silence between the two. Derek looked at the time, and realized it was already almost nine ‘o’ clock. As he pulled into the driveway, Stiles gave a huff of laughter to his direction. “Five minutes exactly,” he smiled, as he and Derek climbed out of the car, and walked to the front porch together. 

“Wow,” Derek said, as he looked around the empty driveway. “No one’s here, not even Isaac.” 

“He must still be with Jackson,” Stiles said, as he followed Derek up the porch stairs. 

“Yeah must be,” Derek nodded. “He’ll be home later I’m sure,” Derek said to Stiles as he opened the front of the house. 

As soon as Stiles got his shoes off, he turned to Derek. “Can I take a shower now?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, setting his shoes down, and putting his car key on the key holder by the door. “You don’t have to ask.” 

“Okay, well then I’m going to do that,” Stiles said, slowly walking up the stairs. 

“I’ll be making a little snack if you want something,” Derek said, as he walked into the kitchen. 

Just as Stiles hit the top of the stairs, his stomach growled. ‘I could use something to eat,’ he nodded at himself. 

*************************************************************************************

“These are really good,” Stiles told Derek, as he chewed on a warm chocolate chip cookie. 

The two sat at the Kitchen Island, with Derek on one side, and Stiles on the other. 

“They’re not homemade or anything,” Derek replied, as he took a sip of milk. 

“They’re still good,” Stiles smiled, as he took another bite. 

“Their okay I guess,” Derek nodded. 

“Well what’s your favorite kind of cookie?” Stiles asked, taking a sip of his milk. 

“Their called Peanut Butter Blossoms,” Derek replied. “They’re usually made around Christmas time, but Erica makes me some sometimes.” 

“That’s nice of her,” Stiles smiled. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

Stiles then turned to look at the time, and smiled to Derek. “You sir, did not keep your word.” 

“What?” Derek asked, confused. 

“It’s been twenty five minutes,” Stiles smirked, as he pointed to the clock on the stove. 

Derek stared at the time for a second, before turning back to Stiles, and shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I like talking to you.” 

Stiles just smiled, and then yawned into his hand again. “I think I’m going to go to bed,” he told Derek, as he stood up off his stool. 

As Stiles tiredly walked out of the kitchen, he heard Derek quickly say, “Hey Stiles.”

Stiles turned to see Derek walking over to him, and gave Derek a confused face. “Yeah?” he asked, slowly. 

“Do you remember how you said, you want your first kiss to be memorable?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, slowly.

Derek turned red a bit and walked right in front of Stiles. Whiles he looked at the kitchen floor, he asked Stiles, “Can I make memorable for you?” 

Stiles’ breath hitched, and at first he didn’t think he heard him right. He replayed what Derek had just asked him, and stood there wide eyed at Derek. He couldn’t speak, but with his wide eyes, he nodded to Derek. 

Derek took a deep breath, and leaned in really close to Stiles where their lips were almost touching, but not quite. “You can say no,” Derek said, as he looked into Stiles eyes. 

Stiles’ heart was jack hammering against his chest, and he felt his face heating up. “I don’t want to,” he whispered to Derek.   
Derek closed his eyes, and finally met Stiles lips. As soon as their lips touched, something inside Stiles sparked. It felt like lighting was going off all through his body, and his knees turned a bit week. Derek was gentle, only opening his mouth a little bit against Stiles lips, and wasn’t shoving his tongue down Stiles throat. Once Stiles noticed that, he closed his eyes, and slowly kissed Derek back. Stiles felt a million and one things, and he couldn’t really describe it. It was nice though, he knew that. It wasn’t forced, and it was slow, and soft. 

After only about ten seconds, Derek lifted his head away from Stiles, and let out a breath. The two just looked at each other for a few seconds, before Derek asked, “Are… do you regret it?” He asked Stiles, but his gaze locked on the floor.

“I… wanted to do that,” Stiles whispered. Once the shock was out of Stiles system, he smiled up at Derek. “Um… that was… really nice.” 

“I thought so,” Derek nodded, with a small smile on his face. 

“W-Why did you… kiss me?” Stiles asked slowly, as he looked at the floor with Derek. 

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles’, and huffed a laugh through his nose. “I’ve wanted to that for a while.” 

“Um… can we do that again?” Stiles whispered, with hope in his voice. 

“Anytime you want,” Derek nodded. 

“So… what does that… mean?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows. 

“Well… I don’t really know,” Derek shrugged his shoulders, and lifting his head to look at Stiles. “I want to date you, but I don’t think you’re ready for that.” 

“What happens when I am ready?” Stiles asked, as he looked into Derek eyes. 

“I would like to take you out on a date,” Derek replied. “Maybe get something at a restaurant, and then I’d take you somewhere we could just talk.” 

“Why would you want to date me?” Stiles asked, shaking his head in amazement. He couldn’t believe that someone like Derek would even consider dating someone like Stiles. 

“Stiles, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Derek told Stiles, as he grasped both Stiles hands in his own. “You’re always so happy, and carefree, and funny. I don’t see a reason why ‘not’ to date you.” 

Stiles smiled a bit, and dropped his forehead into Derek’s chest. Derek responded by wrapping his arm tightly around Stiles and dropping his chin so it was resting on Stiles head. 

“I’m… not ready to date,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s chest. 

“Don’t worry,” Derek told Stiles as he turned his head so his left cheek was on top of Stiles head. “I’ll wait until you are.” 

“That’s… not really fair,” Stiles replied, with a slight frown. 

“Stiles, for you I’d wait my whole life. You’re worth waiting for.” Derek replied, as he squeezed Stiles a bit tighter.

“I don’t want you to have to wait.” 

“Whether you want me to or not, I am,” Derek replied.

Again the silence stretched for a few seconds, before Derek kissed the top of Stiles head, pulled gently pulled back from Stiles. “I think you should get to bed.” As if on cue, Stiles suddenly yawned. “Get to bed,” Derek said, huffing a laugh. 

“But...” Stiles tried to say only to be cut off from Derek. 

“We’ll talk in the morning, okay? When you’re more awake,” Derek responded, with a smile. “You’re tired, go ahead, and go to bed.” 

Stiles sighed, but looked up at Derek for a moment before quickly pecking Derek’s cheek. “Goodnight, Derek,” Stiles said, as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Derek replied, as he watched Stiles walk out.

As Stiles made his way up the stairs, he couldn’t help but to smile. ‘Derek kissed me,’ he thought, as he entered his room. All he thought about was how it felt. He could still feel Derek’s lips lingering on his, and he gently touched his upturned lips with his left as he pulled down the covers on his bed. ‘It felt… like time froze.’ When he laid down in his bed, he reached his hand under his pillow, and pulled out a small jewelry box Lydia had given him. Quietly he opened the box, and looked inside to see the pearl he found at the beach with everyone. Once he made sure it was still in the box, he tucked it back under his pillow, got comfortable and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

*************************************************************************************

‘This dream again? Really?’ Stiles asked himself, as he looked around the pure white room. He turned to his left and noticed something. “You again?” Stiles asked, as he saw the back of the woman he only ever seen in his dream. Once again she had on a long white robe, with the hood covering her face making it impossible for Stiles to see her. 

“You still don’t remember,” her angelic voice told Stiles. She didn’t sound disappointed, or angry. She sounded tired, and that made Stiles confused.

“I… will,” Stiles said, mumbling a bit. 

“You’re still afraid,” the woman replied.

“No I’m not,” Stiles denied. 

“Your fear is blocking the memories,” she told Stiles slowly, as she walked to her left, making Stiles see only her red lips again.

“I’m not scared,” Stiles tried again. 

“It’s okay to be scared,” she told Stiles. “Everyone get’s scared, but it’s important for you to not be afraid right now. The question is though; Are you blocking your memories because you’re scared your parents might be disappointed in you for some strange reason, or are you blocking them because you’re afraid of what else you might remember.”

Stiles looked away from the woman and began fiddling with his hands in front of him. “I don’t want to remember ‘how’ Brad me forget,” he told the woman truthfully. When Stiles turned to look back at the woman in white, he jumped a bit when he saw she was only about a foot away from him. 

“Then let’s take it slow,” she said, as she brought her soft hand up to touch Stiles cheek. 

As soon as she touched him, Stiles’ head filled with memories.


	62. Oneiroi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm SOO sorry for the long wait. Life is just throwing curve balls at me! I just wanted to say that I HATE the ending of this chapter and I'm so sorry It's not my best work. I just wanted to freaking update so you guys aren't left in the dark. Also! The last bit of information is kind of true, and kind of not. I read the mythology on it, but I tweaked it to where it would fit the story better.

Stiles gasped awake, and sat upright in his bed. As he looked around his room, he saw his guitar in the corner of the room, the dresser, and a few other things. Once he saw he was in bed yet, he took a calming breath, and wiped the cool sweat off his face. Suddenly he remembers what exactly he dreamed about in the first placed and gasped again. He sprung off the bed, and traded his pajama pants for jeans, left his plain gray cotton shirt on, and quickly put a pair of socks on his feet. He opened his bedroom door, and ran to the stairs. Once he got to the front door, he slipped on his pair of converse, and then hesitated half a second. He looked up the stairs and thought, ‘Maybe I should wake Derek up.’ The thing was he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. So instead he grabbed Derek’s car keys, and ran out the front door. 

As he jumped into Derek’s car and started it up, he thought, ‘I hope Derek isn’t going to be too mad’ before he took off down the driveway. He couldn’t think straight all he could think was ‘I remember,’ over and over again. He was flying down the driveway and skidded onto the main road. All his thoughts were jumbled, and he was panting like he just ran a mile. 

Before too long he realized he was in front of the house he was searching for. He slammed on the brakes, and put the car in park. He pocketed the car keys, and then hesitated outside the house. On the porch stairs he saw a flower pot sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He carefully moved the pot to the next stair and looked at was underneath it. Three hand prints were discovered, and Stiles began to cry. The largest one had the name dad underneath the hand print, the medium sized one had the name mom, and the smallest one had Stiles. He slowly put his hand over his small hand print and noticed that his hand print was about the size of his palm now. With tears pouring down his face, he stood up and turned to the front door of the house. Wanting to see what he came to see, he took the stairs two at a time and began pounding on the door. 

“Come on, come on,” Stiles said quietly as he continued to loudly knock on the door. He heard footsteps coming up to the door, and before he could stop knocking, the front door swung open. 

“Stiles?” John asked as he furrowed his brows. John looked around Stiles, and didn’t see anyone else with him, and when he turned back to Stiles he saw the tears. “Buddy?” John asked carefully, as tried to get Stiles attention. 

Stiles didn’t move a muscle though. He couldn’t take his eyes off of John. The older man was wearing his pants for work, and a plain white T-shirt. So either he was just getting dressed to go to work, or he just got off work and was in the middle of changing. Stiles shook his head to John and didn’t tried to say something… anything but all that would come out was, “You…you…” Stiles shook his head once again, and ran into the house.

Stiles just ran right past right John, and straight up the stairs. John went running after him and shouted, “Buddy! What’s wrong!?”   
Stiles couldn’t think clearly enough to answer him though. Instead he ran to the first door on the left and shoved it open. Stiles gasped at what he saw. 

It was a little boy’s room. The walls were a dark blue and the farthest wall had a racecar wall sticker to the right of the window. The bed was a small red race car that pointing out from the wall to the left of Stiles. To the left of the bed there was a bookshelf that had red, blue, and yellow race cars going up the sides. A toy box was in the opposite corner of the right side of the room, and a small table with small metal folding chairs for kids. A small dresser was against the wall to Stiles right, across from the bottom of the bed. There was a small T.V, on top of the dresser, and it had a built in VCR. ‘It’s exactly like I dreamed,’ Stiles thought to himself as he took a slow, hesitant step forward. 

“Sti…” John said finally getting to the top of the stairs, and trailed off as soon as he saw the teen standing in the middle of the bedroom. “Buddy…” John began, but was cut off by Stiles. 

“I wanted a dinosaur bed,” Stiles said quietly. 

“Wha-What did you say?” John asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

“I wanted a dinosaur bed, but she convinced me race cars were cooler,” Stiles said, quietly. The teen slowly walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a book that was lying on top of it. 

John just watched wide-eyed as the teen slowly grabbed the book, and took a seat on the edge of the small bed. As Stiles just looked at the cover of the book, John slowly walked into the room, and stood in front of Stiles, as he tried to hold back the tears. 

“You’ve got brains in your head, you've got feet in your shoes and you can steer yourself any direction you choose,” Stiles said, as he stared at the cover of the book. “And will you succeed? Yes you will indeed. 99 and ¾ percent guaranteed.” 

“Stiles…” John began to say again, this time his voice cracking, but once again Stiles cut him off. 

“It was my favorite, she read to me almost every night,” Stiles said, as tears fell onto the cover of the book. 

“You… You remember?” John asked quietly, as he knelt down to look at Stiles face. 

“My names Genim, but I don’t like it. I told you and her that I wanted to change my name to Stiles,” Stiles cried, as the book fell from his hands. 

“Oh my god…” John said, as he wrapped Stiles in his arms. 

“I remember,” Stiles cried. “I remember everything.” Stiles just continued to cry and repeat the same sentence into John’s chest over and over again. While Stiles sobbed into John’s shirt, John kept repeating the same things too. “My son… My boy… you’re finally home. I missed you.” The two just held onto each other, and cried at the loss of each other for eleven years. 

After about twenty minutes, a thought finally hit Stiles, and he pulled away from John. Instead of looking John in the face, he just continued to look at the man’s chest with wide eyes. “Mom,” he said, with his breath stuttering for a moment. 

John frowned even more, and in a broken voice replied, “I’m so sorry buddy.”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head, and standing up from the small bed. “No. She was supposed to be here. She was suppose to… she was supposed to say she missed me.” He cried as he looked to the floor of the room. 

“She missed you every day,” John nodded, standing up from the bed as well. 

“No!” Stiles shouted, angry. “She was supposed to be here!!” 

“I’m sorry,” John said, voice cracking once again. 

“No!” Stiles shouted, and ran out of the bedroom. 

“Stiles!” John shouted, running after his son. “Stiles wait!” 

Stiles didn’t stop though. He ran down the stairs, and out the front door. He jumped into Derek’s car as he pulled the keys out of his pocket, and started the car up. Just as John made it to the front yard, Stiles had Derek’s tires screeching down the road.

“Damn it,” John said, with another tear falling down his left cheek. John turned around, and ran back to his house. He grabbed his car keys and phone, which were right on the table by the front door, and slipped his shoes on, not bothering to tie them. 

On his way out to the police cruiser sitting in the driveway, his phone started to ring. “I can’t really talk right now,” John said into the phone, not even looking at who was calling. 

“John, it’s Derek!” Derek’s voice shouted over the phone. “I woke up to get a glass of water, and saw Stiles door was wide open, and I know he sleeps with it closed. He’s gone! He must have took my car and…”

“He remembered,” John said, as he jumped into his car, and quickly starting it. 

“What?” Derek asked, not sure he heard John right. 

“He came to my house. He remembers.” John said, as he drove down the street after Stiles. 

“He remembers!?” Derek asked, with joy in his voice. 

“He ran away though,” John said, with devastation in his voice. “He’s upset about Claire,” John said, voice cracking.

“Where did he go to? I’ll help you find him,” Derek replied. 

“I don’t know, he was heading west onto Maple Drive, but I lost him,” John replied, voice cracking once again.

“It’s alright John, we’ll find him,” Derek said, lightly. 

“I literally just got him back,” John said, as he took a deep breath. 

“I know, but he wouldn’t leave. I think he just needs to clear his head for a while.” Derek replied. 

“I just want to talk to him. He’s devastated. All he was saying was ‘She was supposed to be here.’ What if he hurts himself?” John asked, with a tremor in his voice. 

Derek was quiet for a few seconds before he finally said, “I’ll call the pack, the Argent’s and Sam. We’ll go look for him.” 

“Thanks Derek,” John said.

*************************************************************************************

“Morel said she hasn’t seen him and I didn’t see him at the park,” Scott sighed, as he and the rest of the pack met at the preserve.

“Not at the cliffs either,” Erica said, quietly. 

“He’s not at the graveyard,” Isaac said, panting.

“Not at the batting cages,” Boyd said, leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath as well. 

“He’s not at the school either,” Jackson said.

“My dad said, Deaton hasn’t seen him either,” Allison said, after her phone dinged with a text message. 

“He’s not in the preserve,” Derek said, as he looked around at his pack. 

“I asked the hospital, and no one fitting Stiles description came in,” Melissa said, as she and Sam climbed out of the car and began to walk to the kids.

“Damn it,” John said, as he ran a hand through his hair. “Where haven’t we looked?” John asked the group. 

“I don’t…” Sam began to say, then trailed off. 

“What?” Boyd asked the older man. 

Sam gave a small smile, and a huff of laughter. “I know where he is,” he said to the group. 

“What?” Scott asked Sam, with hopeful eyes. 

“Come on,” Sam said, as he waved a hand for the group to follow. He walked over to his Mustang and while Melissa got in the passenger side, Derek and John got in the back seat. 

“Where is he?” John asked, as he and Derek climbed in the back of Sam’s car. 

“When Stiles was about thirteen, I took him quad riding,” Sam began, as he glanced to John in the rear-view mirror. “Where we lived, there are hills surrounding the town. I took him to the clearing at the top of the hill so he could see the entire town. He told me he liked seeing the town look small. He said he didn’t have to worry about anyone finding him,” Sam replied. 

Once the information sunk into Derek and John’s head, the two nodded. “Make the next left,” Derek said as he leaned back in the seat.

*************************************************************************************

“He’s here?” Scott asked, as he joined everyone at the beginning of the ridge. Scott looked around the parking lot, and noticed Derek’s Camero sitting on the far end of the parking lot. “Why is he here?” 

“Maybe he’ll tell you someday,” Isaac said, as he looked at Derek and Sam with a small, knowing smile. 

“Who’s going to get him?” Melissa asked the group. 

“You go,” Sam said to John. 

“I really don’t think he’s going to listen to me,” John replied, with a heavy voice.

“You’re his dad,” Sam replied. “If he listens to anyone it’s going to be you.” Sam said, with a hopeful smile. 

“What do you think?” John asked, turning to Derek.

“He’s been waiting to find out who his parents are,” Derek replied, with a small smile. “He’ll want to talk to you.” 

John took a deep breath, and nodded his head to the group, “Alright.” 

As John made his way to the top of the hill, he slowed when he saw a figure hunched near the edge. Slowly he made his way to Stiles, and gave a small smile even though his son couldn’t see it. Stiles had his back turned to John, and was gazing at the town below them. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his knees. John carefully made his way over to Stiles and slowly lowered himself to the edge of the rocks. 

“Your mom missed you every day,” John said, as he looked down at the town with Stiles. 

“She was supposed to be here,” Stiles replied, and John could tell by the way his son’s voice was cracking that Stiles was crying. 

“She wanted to be here,” John replied, heavily. “She wanted to see you come through that front door, and she wanted to hold you and tell she loved you more than anything.” 

“Why…” Stiles asked, wiping his tears away. “Why did she have to die?” 

John’s throat closes just a bit, and he shakes his head. “I don’t know buddy,” John said, as he lifted his left arm to hang it over Stiles shoulders. “I do know this though… your mom wouldn’t want you to be sad. She’d want you to be happy you found your way home.”

“I just wanted to hug her,” Stiles sobbed, as he leaned into John’s left side. 

“I know you did,” John said, allowing tears to fall from his eyes, and bringing his right arm across Stiles knees. “And I’m so, so sorry you can’t.” 

After about five minutes of the two sobbing into each others arms, Stiles quietly said, “I’m glad I got to hug you. I’m glad you’re here.”

John gave a small forced smile and gently grasped Stiles face in his hands so the two could look each other eye to eye. “I’m never going to leave you, and I’m never going to let anyone take you again. I promise you. Never again.” 

John slowly dropped his arms back to his side, and Stiles shoulder, and there was another beat of silence, and the two Stilinski’s looked back at the town below them. Stiles fidgeted a bit before quietly saying, “I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Didn’t want to believe what?” John asked Stiles, as he furrowed his brows. 

“I didn’t want to believe you were my real dad,” Stiles admitted sadly. “I didn’t want to believe that someone like you could be.” 

“I’m… sorry,” John said, confused. 

“That… that came out wrong,” Stiles said, wincing. “I mean, I didn’t want you to know what happened to me.” Stiles said quietly. 

“I’m sorry that that happened,” John said, with a tear falling down his cheek. “My biggest mistake was not watching you well enough at that damn play ground.” 

“Wasn’t your fault,” Stiles told John, leaning into John’s side again. 

“I shouldn’t have been on the phone,” John replied. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten in his car,” replied the same tone. 

“You were five,” John said, sadly.

“And you were doing your job,” Stiles said. Slowly, he unfolded his legs from his chest, and leaned his head on John’s shoulder. “You were helping people.”

“You were the one person I was supposed to watch out for the most, and you got taken because I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s my fault, not yours,” Stiles said quietly. “I shouldn’t have gone with him to begin with. I should’ve waited for you.”

“It was ‘not’ your fault,” John replied, with finalization. 

“It wasn’t ‘yours’ either,” Stiles replied, the same way as John did. 

There was a beat of silence before John huffed out a laugh. “I guess it’s not either of our faults. It’s Brad’s.” 

“I thought he was my dad,” Stiles said, as another tear fell down his face. “He made me forget.” 

“You remember now,” John said, lightly as he held onto Stiles tighter. 

“I don’t ever want to forget again,” Stiles replied. 

“Hey,” John said quietly, making sure he had Stiles attention. “You won’t. I won’t let that happen. Neither will Scott, or Derek, or Sam. The entire pack, the Argents, none of them will let you get hurt again okay? I swear on my life, it will never happen again.” 

*************************************************************************************

“Don’t ever run off like that again,” Scott said, as he hugged Stiles. “I thought I lost you all over again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said quietly, as he looked at everyone, hugging Scott back. 

“Just… I can’t lose you again,” Scott sighed.

“You won’t,” Stiles said, with a small smile as he let Scott go.

“Not cool Batman,” Erica said, as she walked over to Stiles to hug him as well. 

“Sorry Catwoman,” Stiles whispered. She let go of Stiles and gave him a small, genuine smile, and walked back over to Boyd, who just nodded once at Stiles. Meaning, ‘I’m glad you’re safe.’

“I have half a mind to take you on an all day shopping spree,” Lydia said, as she crossed her arms in front of Stiles. 

“Sorry Lyd,” Stiles smiled, giving a huff of laughter. 

“What she means is, she’s glad your okay,” Allison said, giving Stiles a quick hug. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t have a heart attack,” Lydia continued. “I was sleeping soundly and next thing I know, you have my boyfriend shaking me awake telling me you’re missing. Are you trying to give me gray hairs? At this age? You took about ten years off my life…” 

Jackson quickly covered Lydia’s mouth with his hand, and just smiled at Stiles. “Glad your okay Stilinski,” Jackson said.

Stiles gave a shy smile when Jackson said his last name. “Thanks, Jackson,” Stiles replied, with a small smile. 

“Don’t. Do. That.” Isaac said, as he practically tackled Stiles to the ground, giving him a hug. “I thought… I thought you left.” 

“I didn’t,” Stiles replied, with a small smile. “I wouldn’t ever leave. I just figured everything out,” Stiles replies, hugging his friend back. 

“You scared me,” Isaac said, letting Stiles go to give him his best kicked puppy look. 

“Oh no,” Stiles sighed. “Not that face,” he said, looking at Isaac with a slight frown. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys, I just needed to clear my head for a bit.” 

“Well you could’ve called,” Sam said grumpily, and yelped when Melissa swatted the back of his head. “It’s true,” Sam said, turning to look at Melissa. 

“Sorry,” Stiles smiled. “Didn’t mean to stop your old man heart.” 

“Old man,” Sam huffed, walking over to Stiles. “I ain’t old,” Sam said, as he hugged Stiles. 

“Sure you’re not,” Stiles chuckled, as he hugged the older man back.

When Stiles and Sam parted, Melissa then gave Stiles a hug, and whispered in his ear, “If you ever do this to me again, I will ground you from Scott.” 

“Hey!” Scott shouted, with a frown. 

“I mean it,” Melissa said, with a small glare, but she ended up smiling. 

“Yes Mama McCall,” Stiles nodded, “Never again.” 

There was a beat of silence, before Sam exaggerated a yawn. “Oh man, I’m pretty tired,” he announced looking around at everyone other than John, Stiles, and Derek. “I think I should go back to bed.” 

Everyone nodded, and the group replied, “Yeah,” and “I agree.”

“No, wait,” Scott said, looking between everyone, then settling his eyes on Stiles. “What are you going to do tonight? Are you going to stay at Derek’s?” 

“McCall,” Jackson growled. “I’m. Tired.”

Scott still looked like a lost puppy, and said slowly. “So then go to bed.”

“You are so stupid,” Isaac said to Scott, as he rolled his eyes. Isaac then placed his hands on Scott’s shoulders and led him towards the car. 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Jackson said, as he Lydia, and Allison made their way to Jackson’s Porsche. 

“Later Batman,” Erica smiled, as she and Boyd made their way to Boyd’s car. 

“We’ll take those two knuckle heads home,” Melissa said, pointing over her shoulder to Isaac who was pushing Scott into the back seat of Melissa’s car. 

“See you later kiddo,” Sam smiled, as he walked with Melissa. 

“Bye guys,” Stiles replied, with a small smile. 

After everyone left, there was a few beats of silence before Derek looked between Stiles and John. “So you remember,” Derek said, as he smiled to Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded with a small smile, looking to the ground. “It’s weird, it’s like everything hit me at once,” Stiles replied. 

“I’m glad you remember,” Derek replied. 

“I…” Stiles looked between John and Derek. “I don’t know…” he said, quietly. “Am… can I… stay at your house tonight?” Stiles asked, glancing at John. 

“It’s your house too,” John smiled, hugging Stiles once again. “If you want to stay at my house for the night you can. Um… as you saw though, we didn’t exactly have a bed for you now.”

“You kept everything the way it was,” Stiles nodded, sadly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did,” John smiled, as he laid his arm across Stiles’ shoulders. “I knew you’d come home.”

“What about you?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek. “I mean…” Stiles glanced at John and quietly asked, “Can I ride to the house with Derek? Is that okay?” 

John gave a smile, and nodded his head. “I’ll go get the air mattress set up for you.”

“No, I can do that,” Stiles replied, not wanting John to go out of his way. 

“No, no,” John said, shaking his head. “I’ll do it. I got it buddy. I’ll see you at home okay?” 

“Alright,” Stiles nodded, and watched as John drove down the road. When Derek stood beside him, he then began to play with the bottom of his shirt, and didn’t look Derek in the eye. “I’m sorry I took your car,” Stiles said, so quietly that if Derek wasn’t a werewolf, he wouldn’t have heard him. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Derek said to Stiles, as he looked at the ground as well. “I would’ve done the same thing.” 

“I shouldn’t have taken it,” Stiles replied. “I should’ve woken you up to drive me to John’s er… my dad’s,” Stiles amended with a small smile. ‘I’m going to have to get use to that,’ he thought to himself.

“Stiles I’m not mad about that at all,” Derek replied. “I’m actually kind of relieved.” 

“What?” Stiles asked, with furrows brows, looking up at Derek.

“I was relieved when I found out you took off because you found out the truth.”

“I… don’t understand,” Stiles replied, shaking his head.

“I thought you left because of me,” Derek admitted, with a slight frown. “I thought you left because I kissed you,” Derek said, even quieter than before.

“No, I really like that… the kissing thing,” Stiles admitted with a slight blush. 

“I thought I made you do something you didn’t want to do. I got scared,” Derek said, as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, and laying his chin on Stiles’ hair.

“You didn’t,” Stiles replied, as he wrapped his arms around Derek as well. “I… wanted to do that. It was really nice, and definitely memorable,” Stiles said, with his right cheek against Derek’s chest. 

“I’m glad I didn’t scare you away,” Derek said quietly. 

A couple of minutes, and the two didn’t say a word. They just simply held each other, keeping each other grounded.

“Can, um…” Stiles began to say, but trailed off. 

“You don’t need to ask me,” Derek smiled, as he brought back away from his chest, and slowly leaned down to kiss Stiles. 

Once again, lighting went off all over Stiles’ body. Electricity swept from his fingertips, all the way down to his toes, and his smiled when Derek pulled away. “I… really like doing that,” Stiles said, leaning his head back to look into Derek’s eyes. 

“I really like you,” Derek replied with his arms still around Stiles, taking a quick peck to Stiles’ cheek. 

“I really like you too,” Stiles replied, chuckling lowly. 

“That’s good,” Derek chuckled. After a beat of silence, Derek leaned down into Stiles’ hair, and said, “You want to go home now?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, and stepped back from Derek. Once Derek started walking to the Camero, Stiles followed after him.

“You going to be okay?” Derek asked, as he stepped inside the car. 

“I think so,” Stiles, nodded, as he sat down in the passenger seat, clicking his seatbelt on. “I won’t run away again,” Stiles said, glancing at Derek.

“I know you won’t,” Derek nodded, with a smile. “So, you finally remember.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“Feel okay?” 

“My dad’s a sheriff of Beacon Hills,” Stiles smiled. 

“Yes he is,” Derek nodded, looking at the road.

“He saves people,” Stiles said, looking into his lap. 

“Yes he does,” Derek nodded once again.

“It’s the complete opposite of what I’m used to,” Stiles mumbled, looking out the passenger window. 

After a few seconds silence, Derek quietly replied “You didn’t deserve what you’re used to.” 

“I know, but it’s like I don’t know, you know?” Stiles replied, shaking his head. “Wow, that was a frustratingly difficult response. I know I didn’t deserve what happened… but a part of my head thinks that maybe I did.”

“You didn’t,” Derek replied, “You didn’t deserve any of that.” 

“I know that now,” Stiles nodded.

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence until they reached John’s house. 

“Are you coming in for a minute?” Stiles asked, looking out the passenger window at his house.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I think you should and John should talk in privacy for a while.”

Stiles nodded his head, and didn’t move to get out of the car. Derek could smell Stiles’ nervousness, and, if he really concentrated on Stiles, he could also smell a hint of fear. 

“Why are you scared?” Derek asked gently. 

“He’s not like Brad. I know he’s not, but I have to keep reminding myself that,” Stiles replied quietly.

“Hey,” Derek said, reaching over the middle console to grasp Stiles hand in his own. “I know for a fact that John would rather die than hurt you.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, “I still… what if I mess up?”

“Mess up what?” Derek asked, with slightly furrowed brows.

“Being his son,” Stiles replied quietly. 

“There is no way you could mess that up,” Derek replied, shaking his head. 

It was another beat of silence before Stiles turned back to Derek. “Guess I should go in now, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Go talk to your dad.” 

Stiles nodded, and slowly got out of the car. As he made his way to the front door, he turned back to look at Derek’s car. Once Derek saw Stiles turn around, he made a ‘Go ahead,’ motion with his hand. Stiles took a deep breath, and once he got to the door, he shyly knocked. 

John had the door open in less than five seconds, before smiling the biggest smile Stiles’ ever seen him smile. “Uh… you don’t need to knock kiddo, come on in,” John replied, opening the door widely, and moving to the right to let Stiles inside. 

Stiles tensed ever so slightly, and whispered, “Sorry.”

“No. It’s alright,” John said, shaking his head. “I’m just saying you don’t have to knock. If you want to though, that’s fine.”   
Stiles gave a small smile, and turned to give Derek a small wave. Once he saw Derek wave back, he slowly stepped inside his childhood house.

John shut the door behind him, and gave Stiles another smile. “So… what do you want to do?” 

“I… um… don’t really know,” Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

Suddenly John snapped his fingers and pointed up the stairs. “I know a pretty good place to start. Is it alright with you?” John asked, making sure Stiles was comfortable.

“Wherever you want to start,” Stiles nodded, giving John a small smile.

“Come on,” John said, as he turned to walk up the stairs. 

Once he and Stiles reached the top of the stairs, he made a left to Stiles’ bedroom. Slowly, Stiles followed him inside, and stood in the middle of the room.

“Okay, well, Claire and I knew you would always come home. We just weren’t sure when. So we actually have a few things.” John said, as he opened Stiles’ closet door. 

Inside the closet was about fifty neatly wrapped presents, making Stiles furrow his brows. “Um… what is all that?” Stiles asked, not moving from his spot in the middle of the room.

“It’s mostly Christmas and Birthday presents we got you over the years,” John replied, with a small smile. 

“Why’d you get me them?” Stiles asked confused. “I wasn’t exactly here.”

“We knew you would be here to open them eventually,” John replied, as he walked over to grab both of the small kids chair in the corner of the room. He placed one chair in front of Stiles, and the other chair in front of the closet. The chair that was in front of the closet, he slowly sat down, making Stiles grin at the sight of an older man in a small folding chair.

“Have a seat,” John motioned for Stiles to sit at the chair in front of Stiles. Once Stiles was seated, John began handing him some of the presents out of the closet. 

“Uh… this one was from your first birthday we missed,” John said, handing Stiles one of the larger presents. Stiles, who was about in tears, gave a small smile to John and slowly opened the present. Under all the wrapping paper, Stiles saw it was a skateboard. 

A laugh came from Stiles. “I remember. That’s all I wanted.” 

“That’s all your mother and I heard about for weeks. Your mother was so scared though that you would get hurt.” John chuckled a bit. 

“I love it,” Stiles smiled, as he stared at the bored. 

“Okay, what’s next?” John asked, looking through the closet. 

*************************************************************************************

After going through all the presents, Stiles had himself a small collection of things he only dreamed about having. One thing he noticed about all the presents though, was that he could use everything today. For example, John and Claire had bought a rock tumbler that would make a polish on rocks, a telescope, an Avengers blanket, some lacrosse gear, and Ipod, and a laptop. Coming to the last present though, Stiles noticed John’s hesitation. “I got this for you this year, I’m not really sure if you’ll like it,” he said, handing it to Stiles.

Stiles gave a small smile to John and slowly began to open the last present, revealing an Ipad inside. Stiles eyes got big, and he turned to John. “How much did this cost?”

“Don’t worry about that,” John said, waving Stiles off. 

“But you already got me a laptop,” Stiles said, pointing to the laptop, sitting on the dresser.

“I thought you could use the laptop for home, and take the Ipad with you places. Like if you’d go to Derek’s.” John replied, with a small smile. 

“I… this cost too much,” Stiles said, shaking his head about to hand the Ipad back to John.

“It’s fine,” John replied. “It didn’t cause me to go bankrupt.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, and looked around the room at all the things John had gotten him. “These… thank you so much. You didn’t have to… get me anything.” 

“Yes I did,” John nodded. “I knew you were coming, and I figured this would make up for all the Birthday, and Christmas’ I missed.” 

Stiles set the Ipad box down on top of the laptop box, and engulfed John with a hug. John just smiled as he hugged Stiles back. “I missed you,” Stiles whispered. 

“And I missed you,” John replied, with mist filled eyes. “I missed you so much.”

“I didn’t mean to forget,” Stiles replied, with his own eyes filling with water.

“That’s not important right now. The important thing is that you remember and you’re here now,” John said, holding onto Stiles tighter. 

After a few seconds, Stiles sniffled and let John go. “So what now?” He asked John, with a smile. 

“I have a pretty good idea,” John smiled, and stood up from the chair. “Come on,” he told his son, walking out of the room. Stiles got up from his own chair, and followed John down the hallway to John’s bedroom.

“I keep it in here,” John said, going over to his closet.

Stiles almost immediately stiffened. ‘That’s where Brad kept his belts,’ his mind whispered to him. Suddenly though, the tensions in his shoulders were gone when he saw John carrying over a few thick books. John took a seat at the edge of the bed, and opened to the first page of one of the books. Stiles, looking at the page, slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down next to John.

Pictures were glued to the pages of the book. The first seven pictures were of a newly wedded John and Claire, just moving into a new house. “This is when we first moved here,” John said, pointing at a picture of his smiling late wife who was turned to her left to the camera. In her hands was a small angel figurine, and she looked like she was cleaning it off before putting it on a shelf. Her long brown hair was to the middle of her back an there was a dirt smudge on her cheek. The next few pictures were pretty much the same. John taking pictures of Claire who was smiling on the stairs, carrying boxes from the moving truck to the house, and outside the house in the back yard. 

When John turned the page, there was a few random pictures of Claire and John both. When John turned to the third page, Stiles saw his mom with a huge smile, holding a positive pregnancy test up. “That’s when our family started,” John smiled. Stiles saw pictures of John putting together a baby crib, and Claire folding baby clothes. Looking at the pictures, Stiles saw pure happiness from his parents. 

The next five pages were all of Claire and John. One picture though caught Stiles attention. It was John and Claire sitting on a porch swing with both of their hands on her stomach. The two weren’t looking at the camera. Instead John and Claire were looking at each other. John’s smile showed teeth, and was looking happily into Claire’s eyes. Claire’s smile didn’t show teeth, but she the look in her eyes was just as happy as John’s. 

“Oh, here you are,” John said, turning to the next page. Stiles saw the tired smile his mother was giving the camera. Her hair was clinging to her forehead, and she looked exhausted. “You were only about four hours old in this picture,” John said, smiling. The next few pages John pointed out Stiles first and second and third birthday. 

“I wanted a dinosaur cake,” Stiles laughed, nodding his head as he looked at the cake that had a few dinosaur statues on it. 

“Ha! I remember that,” Stiles laughed pointing to a picture. John was asleep on the couch, and three year old Stiles had gotten into his mothers makeup. “Mom was cleaning the kitchen and you fell asleep watching the Mets.”

“That’s right,” John nodded, grinning.

“I snuck upstairs to her vanity and stoles her makeup,” Stiles chuckled.

“She came in to check on you because she knew you were getting trouble. You were being too quiet,” John chuckled. 

“She laughed and took your picture,” Stiles grinned. “You woke up and she told you to go clean your face off,” Stiles laughed, remembering how much fun he had. Remembering how loved he felt, and how carefree he was. 

“Remember this?” John asked, pointing to a picture of three year old Stiles with a three year old Scott. The two were sitting on a red picnic table eating John’s ham bar-be-que. The two were smiling directly at the camera showing their teeth, with bar-be-que sauce all over their cheeks.

“I think so,” Stiles said, slowly. “Where were we again?” 

“Idlewild, an amusement park,” John replied. 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Scott came because Melissa had to work,” Stiles nodded with a small smile. “We rode the swings like ten times in a row,” Stiles laughed. 

“What I remember, is you dragged Scott on the swings with you ten times in a row,” John chuckled. 

“He didn’t complain though, not once,” Stiles said, giving a small smile. “Then I rode the Helicopter ride with him ten times.”

The next few pictures were of Claire, Stiles, and Scott standing in the pool, waving to John, who was taking the picture. Stiles remembered bits of that day. He remembered having fun, and Scott winning a toy sword, while Stiles won a gold fish. 

“I was happy,” Stiles said quietly, with a small smile at the pictures. 

“The happiest kid I knew, still the happiest kid I know,” John replied, bumping his shoulder into Stiles’.

The two looked at pictures for almost two hours before John sighed. “I think I’m going to get something to drink. You want anything?” He asked Stiles, standing up from the bed, stretching his arms. 

“No thank you,” Stiles replied from his laying position across the bed while looking at the third book of pictures that were resting on his chest. 

“Alright,” John said, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall. As he walked down the stairs, he smiled. ‘He’s home Claire. Our little boy is home,’ John thought, as he stepped off the last stair, and walked into the kitchen. John grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and opened the fridge door. He looked around for a moment, before grabbing the water pitcher out of the fridge. He poured himself a glass of water, and downed about half of it before filling it up again. 

Once John put the pitcher away, he turned and made his way back up the stairs. He was just about to enter his room when he saw Stiles on the left side of the bed, fast asleep. He smiled, slowly making his way into the room, and grabbed the book that was face down on Stiles chest. He laid it down the nightstand along with his glass of water, and quietly grabbed his blanket from the bottom of the bed, and laid it over Stiles. He ran his hand through Stiles longer hair, and whispered, “It’s good to have you home kiddo.” John quietly made his way out of his bedroom, and to the living room where he set up the air mattress. ‘Stiles is home,’ his mind whispered, right before he fell into a restful sleep that he hasn’t got in eleven years.

*************************************************************************************

The next morning Stiles woke up to birds chirping, and the sun shining on his face. Slowly peeking his eyes open, he saw a roof that he wasn’t used to seeing. That’s when he remembered everything from last night. Slowly getting up from the bed, he looked around the room, and didn’t see John anywhere. He stood from the bed, and quietly made his way to the hallway, and was hit with the smell of eggs, and bacon. He smiled as he made his down the stairs, and entered the kitchen where he saw John cooking breakfast. 

“Oh, morning kiddo, I didn’t hear you come down the stairs,” John said, as he turned from the stove to grab the salt that was on the counter. 

“Good morning,” Stiles replied. “Do you need any help?” 

“Actually I’m just about done,” John said, and pointed to the cupboard. “Get yourself something to drink. I think there’s some Apple juice, soda and milk in the fridge.”

“Ew, soda in the morning?” Stiles asked, with a sour face. “No thank you,” he said, shaking his head.

“You always wanted soda for breakfast,” John chuckled.

"I’ll have some milk,” Stiles said, walking over to the cupboard. When he opened the cupboard he saw a plastic child’s batman mug. He chuckled as he grabbed it from the shelf. “Kept my cup too?” He said, turning to smile at John.

“It was your most prized possession,” John grinned. 

Stiles chuckled as he poured some milk into his Batman cup, and took a sip before he set it on the table. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” Stiles asked, as he watched John place the eggs on two plates and giving each of them four strips of bacon. 

When John placed their plates on the table, he smiled over at Stiles. “I’m so glad your home.”

“I am too,” Stiles nodded with a smile. There was a beat of silence before Stiles asked, slowly, hesitantly, “Um… can I still go to school?

“Of course you can, it’s kind of the law,” John nodded, with a small smile. “Did the school call you back yet?”

“Um… yeah,” Stiles nodded. “They said I can be in the same grade as everyone else.”

“That’s great,” John said, with a wide smile. “Did they say you’ll be in a class with everyone?” 

“All but one,” Stiles nodded. “Derek said it was okay though cause some kid named Danny will be in there with me.” 

“Danny Mahealani?” John asked, taking a bite of eggs.

“I think so,” Stiles nodded. “Scott said he’s on the lacrosse team too, and that everyone loves him.” 

“That’s Danny Mahealani,” John nodded, with a small chuckle. “He’s a good kid.”

“I’m nervous,” Stiles admitted, as he swallowed some of his eggs. “I haven’t been to school since sixth grade.” 

“What?” John asked, with wide eyes. “Sixth grade?”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said immediately. “I… I wanted to go… Brad wouldn’t…”

“Hey… It’s okay Stiles,” John said, reaching across the table to pat Stiles’ hand. “I was just surprised.” John gave a small smile and continued, “How’d you learn math and everything without school?”

“Um… there were books… at the library,” Stiles replied quietly, ducking his head. 

“I’m not mad buddy,” John said, rubbing Stiles hand in a nurturing way. “I’m impressed,” John laughed.

That comment made Stiles head snap back up to look at John. “What?” He asked confused.

“You basically skipped four grades,” John said, with a smile. “I can’t believe it my son is a genius.” John laughed again.

“Um… I’m really not,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Like heck you’re not,” John said, still smiling. “Do you remember what t your mom and I did when you got an A on your assignments?” 

“Um…” Stiles furrowed his brows lost in thought, and finally remembered. “You took me for a small ice cream. At The Meadows.”

“That’s right,” John nodded. “You know what we’re doing now that you skipped four grade levels?” 

“Um… take me to get a ‘large’ ice cream?” Stiles guessed, astounded that John wasn’t angry or upset.

“No,” John said, shaking his head. “For something this big we’d take you somewhere fun.”

“Okay?” Stiles said, uncertainly. “Like the movies?”

“I was thinking Idlewild,” John chuckled.

“Um… what?” Stiles asked, with large eyes. 

“The amusement park,” John clarified. “When do you want to go?” 

“You’re… serious?” Stiles asked, with his mouth agape.

“As a heart attack,” John nodded. “My son’s a genius. Why wouldn’t we celebrate that?” 

“Why? I mean… I don’t want you to have to waste your money. Shouldn’t my award or whatever be going to school?” Stiles asked, with a slight frown on his face.

“No. Every kid in America would agree that school is definitely not an award, but a punishment. And I wouldn’t be wasting my money. We’d be celebrating. What do you say?” 

“I don’t really know what to say,” Stiles replied, looking around the room, then back at John. 

“Would you like to go before school starts?” John asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“We’re going then?” Stiles asked, with a large smile.

“Of course,” John nodded. “In fact, we could go tomorrow.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, getting excited. 

“I don’t see why not,” John shrugged. “I think tomorrow would be great. I can have Deputy Perish take over for me for the day.”

There was a beat of silence before Stiles laughed. “I can ride the roller coaster this time.”

John laughed along with Stiles and nodded his head in agreement. “Scott was so upset. I’ll never forget that.” John took another bite of egg before asking Stiles, “So are you going to call everyone when we’re done eating?”

“For what?” Stiles asked, with slightly furrowed brows.

“To see if they want to come with us tomorrow,” John replied.

“They can come too?” Stiles asked, with a large smile.

“Well it wouldn’t be a fun filled day with just me. I can’t do all those crazy rides.” John laughed.

Stiles smile instantly dropped. ‘If he can’t go on the rides then why are we even going?’ Stiles then, quietly told John, “We could still just go get ice cream.”

“No way,” John said, shaking his head. “You deserve to have a fun day.”

“But… you said you couldn’t go on the rides.” 

“Just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can’t.” John replied, with a small smile. “Besides you can get in the park for free. You only have to buy a bracelet if you’re riding the rides.” 

“Do you want to invite Sam and Melissa too? So you have someone to talk to?” Stiles asked, feeling bad for having his dad sit the rides out. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Argent too,” John nodded. “It’ll be like the beach.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked his dad one more time.

“100 percent, we can all meet at Derek’s around ten if he’s okay with it. It’ll take about a half hour to get there, but that’ll be okay. The park doesn’t open till twelve anyway. ” John replied, finishing off his eggs, and taking a bite of his bacon. Once he swallowed he told Stiles, slowly, “So we need to upgrade your room.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded.

“Well… that is… do you want to stay here?” John asked, slowly.

“What?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes.

“Well, you’re kind of living with Derek. Do you want to continue living with him?” John asked, slowly. “If you want to you can. I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I want to stay with you,” Stiles replied immediately. “I mean… do you have night shift sometimes?” 

“Yeah,” John nodded, with slightly furrowed brows. “I get night shift once in a while.”

“Do you think… maybe… when you have night shifts I can stay with Derek or something? Just for that night?” 

“Of course,” John nodded, without hesitation. “You can stay at Derek’s even if I don’t have night shift. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t uncomfortable staying with me.”

“I been going crazy trying to remember you,” Stiles chuckled, smiling up to John. “Now you’re asking me if I want to stay with you.” 

John gave a sheepish smile, and nodded his head, “Guess I should’ve figured, huh?”

“I want to stay,” Stiles nodded, still smiling.

There was a beat of silence before John looked at his watch and said, “I have work though in a few hours. We could probably get you a bed, and dresser today, and we could start putting things together. I’d probably have to leave though.” John sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “I don’t want to go to work.” He admitted frowning. 

“Well you’re getting off tomorrow apparently. Plus you’re the sheriff. You have like… one of the coolest jobs ever. 

“I don’t like leaving you like this though,” John sighed. 

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said, waving John off. “Um… when I call everyone, can I ask Scott and Derek to help us put everything together?” 

“I was just about to ask you to invite them over,” John laughed, nodding his head. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled. 

“Ask them if they want to come with us shopping too. I have a feeling Scott wants to see how you’re doing.” John smirked, taking another bite of bacon. 

“I will,” Stiles nodded, still smiling. “Can I ask Derek to come to the house like… as soon as he can? I forgot my clothes last night,” Stiles asked, blushing a bit.

“We had a pretty big night. It’s alright,” John chuckled, “Yes you can definitely do that.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled.

After the two got done eating, Stiles called Derek first, and asked him if he had any plans for tomorrow, and today. Derek said he didn’t, which made Stiles tell him the plans and ask Derek if he could run over some clothes. Derek told Stiles that he would run his clothes and guitar over as soon as he grabbed them from upstairs. 

Stiles then called Scott and couldn’t stop smiling when he revealed the plans for tomorrow. “We’re going to IdleWild!?” Scott shouted into the phone. “Really!? Oh my god! We’re going on the roller coaster first!” Turns out Scott never once rode on the rollercoaster he and Stiles were too small for. “It felt wrong if I rode it with anyone else.” Scott confessed. After a few minutes of talking, they said there goodbye’s with Scott saying he would meet Stiles at John’s house. 

Stiles then called everyone else and asked if they were busy. Everyone was off except Melissa, but she told Stiles she would trade shifts with someone. John made a call as well telling Perish he would have to hold down the fort tomorrow. So the plan was set. Everyone was going to meet at Derek’s tomorrow morning at ten (“No not seven Erica. The park doesn’t even open till twelve”), and take the half hour ride to the amusement park. 

“So is everyone coming?” John asked, walking into the living, taking a seat next to Stiles on the couch. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, leaning back in the couch. “Derek said he’s bringing over my clothes and guitar, and Scott said that he’s going to meet us here too.” 

“Sounds good,” John smiled. “So Stiles…” John trailed off. 

“So Jo… erm… dad…” Stiles replied, smiling over the word dad, before wincing at the first part of the sentence. “Sorry.” Stiles whispered, ducking his head.

“Hey,” John said, getting attention. Once Stiles looked up to him, John gave a small smile. “I’m not going to get mad or anything because you called me John okay? You don’t have to apologize. Not for anything.” 

“Sorry,” Stiles said.

“What did I just say?” John chuckled, wrapping an arm around Stiles shoulders, noticing the slight flinch his son gave.

“Oh… um… right,” Stiles nodded. “Okay. I’m… not sorry?” Stiles asked John with furrowed brows. 

“That’s more like it,” John chuckled. 

“So…” Stiles said, waving his hands for John to continue talking. 

“Oh right,” John nodded. “Well I just wanted to know what you like to do. I know you like guitars, and you’re pretty good with sports. But what else is a hobby of yours?” 

“Um… I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “I… Sam taught me how to write songs.” 

“Really?” John asked, with wide eyes, showing surprise.

“Uh… yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Do you know how to play any instruments?” 

“I don’t like to brag or anything, but I’m pretty much a god on the triangle,” John replied, nodding his head, making Stiles burst out laughing. “No, I don’t play anything,” John chuckled. “Your mom used to play piano though.” 

“Didn’t she play at a… Christmas party?” Stiles asked, squinting his eyes in concentration.

“Yep,” John nodded. “You guys came to my Christmas party for work. She played silent night.” 

“Oh yeah,” Stiles nodding, chuckling. “I wanted to go home at eight so Santa would come faster.”

“You sure did,” John chuckled. “You almost had a heart attack when you saw it was nine ‘o’ clock.” 

There was a beat of silence before John asked, “Did… Brad… ever celebrate Christmas?” 

Stiles nodded sadly once. “He did,” Stiles replied, putting emphasis on the word he. “He… never got me anything… if that’s what you’re asking.” 

John nodded sadly, and tightened his grip around Stiles’ shoulders. “Well then, we’ll have to go all out this year.” John replied, giving Stiles a forced smile. “And I’m sure Santa will be extra generous.” 

“There’s no such thing as Santa,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Yes there is. Just asked Virginia,” John chuckled. 

“Who?” Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows to look at John. 

“You’ve never of Virginia?” John asked, with a raised brow. 

“Hence the ‘who?’” Stiles replied, with a small smirk. 

John then began to explain to Stiles the story of everything, but then sighed when he realized Stiles didn’t understand a thing he was saying. “Just wait right here,” John said, standing up from the couch. He then re-appeared a few minutes later, handing Stiles the new Ipad. “Go to Google and type in ‘Yes Virginia there is a Santa Clause.’” John replied, as he walked back out to the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee. 

Holding the Ipad like it was a new born baby, Stiles carefully did what John said. He clicked on the first linked and began to read a newspaper clipping...

 

"DEAR EDITOR: I am 8 years old.   
Some of my little friends say there is no Santa Claus.   
Papa says, 'If you see it in THE SUN it's so.'   
Please tell me the truth; is there a Santa Claus?

VIRGINIA O'HANLON.  
115 WEST NINETY-FIFTH STREET.

 

VIRGINIA, your little friends are wrong. They have been affected by the skepticism of a skeptical age. They do not believe except they see. They think that nothing can be which is not comprehensible by their little minds. All minds, Virginia, whether they be men's or children's, are little. In this great universe of ours man is a mere insect, an ant, in his intellect, as compared with the boundless world about him, as measured by the intelligence capable of grasping the whole of truth and knowledge.

Yes, VIRGINIA, there is a Santa Claus. He exists as certainly as love and generosity and devotion exist, and you know that they abound and give to your life its highest beauty and joy. Alas! how dreary would be the world if there were no Santa Claus. It would be as dreary as if there were no VIRGINIAS. There would be no childlike faith then, no poetry, no romance to make tolerable this existence. We should have no enjoyment, except in sense and sight. The eternal light with which childhood fills the world would be extinguished.

Not believe in Santa Claus! You might as well not believe in fairies! You might get your papa to hire men to watch in all the chimneys on Christmas Eve to catch Santa Claus, but even if they did not see Santa Claus coming down, what would that prove? Nobody sees Santa Claus, but that is no sign that there is no Santa Claus. The most real things in the world are those that neither children nor men can see. Did you ever see fairies dancing on the lawn? Of course not, but that's no proof that they are not there. Nobody can conceive or imagine all the wonders there are unseen and unseeable in the world.

You may tear apart the baby's rattle and see what makes the noise inside, but there is a veil covering the unseen world which not the strongest man, nor even the united strength of all the strongest men that ever lived, could tear apart. Only faith, fancy, poetry, love, romance, can push aside that curtain and view and picture the supernal beauty and glory beyond. Is it all real? Ah, VIRGINIA, in all this world there is nothing else real and abiding. 

No Santa Claus! Thank God! he lives, and he lives forever. A thousand years from now, Virginia, nay, ten times ten thousand years from now, he will continue to make glad the heart of childhood.

 

“That was really cool the way he responded,” Stiles said, as he shut off the Ipad. 

“See?” John said, taking his seat again. “There is a Santa Claus.” 

“I guess there is,” Stiles chuckled, as he nodded his head. “This was written in 1897?”

“Yep,” John nodded. “My mother, your grandmother, read it every year for Christmas.” 

“Do you think we could read it this year?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“Of course,” John nodded. 

“Um…” Stiles began, fidgeting. “Is my grandmother…”

“She and your grandfather passed away after I got the job as deputy here,” John replied, with a small, sad smile. “Your mother’s parents are still alive. They live in Florida though.”

“I think I remember meeting them,” Stiles replied. “Does my grandfather have glasses? And… he was kind of chubby? Um… he had white hair.”

“That’s him,” John nodded, chuckling. “He told you to call him Pappy though.”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles chuckled. Then turned to John with curiosity on his face, “Do you think I could re-meet them?” 

“I’m sure they would love that,” John smiled. 

There was a beat of silence between the two before John put a reassuring arm around Stiles and said, “So kiddo, I know this is going to be really hard, but we need to talk.” 

“Um… what?” Stiles asked, fidgeting.

“Well… not today, or tomorrow, but maybe the day after we need to go to the police station.”

“What?” Stiles asked quietly, slightly flinching.

“It’s alright,” John said, trying to calm Stiles down. “We need to get everything back to the way before you were taken. We can’t just change your name at school to Genim Stilinski. We need to make sure Brad get’s justice for what’s he done, and we need to let the court system, as well as the F.B. I. know your home now, and safe.” 

Stiles suddenly lost all air in his lungs. ‘They’re going to make me talk about everything? I don’t want everyone to know.’ Stiles asked John airlessly, “Is… is there going to be a trial?” 

“Yeah,” John nodded, sadly. “I’m afraid there’s going to have to be.” 

“I don’t… I can’t see him… please… don’t make me…” Stiles said, his breaths coming out shorter and shorter. 

“Hey… hey. It’s okay kiddo. He can’t touch you know. He can’t do anything. Your home now, and safe. Everything’s going to be okay.” John said, getting off the couch to kneel in front of Stiles, trying to calm Stiles down. 

Stiles didn’t hear John though. All he could think about was everything he wanted to forget. ‘They’re going to make me tell them everything! I can’t do this!’ His mind screamed, blocking out all the comforting words John was saying. His mind was just replaying everything that happened. All the men that touched him, everything Brad made him do. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt his arm being lifted and his hand being held onto something firm. “Breath…” he heard. “…Okay… Safe… t’s me… follow…” 

He knew that voice, and he tried to take in a calming breath. “… again…” the voice said.

After a few minutes Stiles began to get his breath back, and calm down. “Your okay.” The voice said once again. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, still panting. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Take a deep breath. You’re okay. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Stiles obeyed, and after a few more minutes, he was calm. 

“You okay?” Both John and Derek asked, from in front of Stiles. 

Stiles nodded, not looking in John in the eye. “Sorry.” Stiles mumbled. 

“No, no. I’m sorry.” John replied, taking a breath. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I didn’t mean to freak out,” Stiles replied. There was an awkward beat of silence before Stiles nervously asked Derek, “When did you get here?” 

“I just pulled in a minute ago and heard you panicking,” Derek replied, as he took his own calming breath. 

“Scared the hell out of me,” John said, shaking his head at Derek. “Just bursts the door open and comes running in.”

“What’s going to happen now?” Stiles whispered. 

“Nothing bad,” Derek said, taking a seat on the chair to the left of Stiles. 

“We’re going to get your statement and then the F.B.I. is probably going to come get a statement because what all you went through is out of our jurisdiction.” John replied. “Then after that, there’s going to be a trial.”

“With Brad?” Stiles whispered, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” John sighed, taking a seat to Stiles right on the couch. “He’s going to have to be.” 

“Um… will… everyone know?” Stiles asked, glancing at John.

“There might be reporters,” John nodded, sadly. “I’ll try my best to keep them away though.” 

“I… how am I supposed to do this?” Stiles asked, fearfully. 

“Just take it one day at a time,” Derek said, reaching across the arm of the chair and couch, to pat his hand on Stiles’ hand.

*************************************************************************************

“Dude, check this out,” Scott said, looking at alarm clocks. “It’s a freaking helicopter alarm clock.”

“A what?” Stiles asked, chuckling, making his way over to Scott.

“It says it flies all around the room and in order for your alarm to shut off, you have to grab it when it’s buzzing all around and put it back on the clock.” Scott read off the back of the box.

“That sounds very unnecessary,” Stiles replied, with a small smile.

“Dude, how much is it?” Scott asked, looking for a price. Once he saw it though, he gave a sheepish smile to Stiles and put it back on the shelf.

“Too much I’m guessing?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow to Scott.

“Seriously,” Scott said, shaking his head looking at the box with a frown. “It’s not made of diamonds.” 

“Might as well be,” Stiles said, with wide eyes at the price. 

“Man, there was totally a good prank behind this,” Scott whined.

“Hey, you two,” Derek said, turning to the isle Stiles and Scott were in. “I thought we were here to get things for Stiles’ room, not talk about things you could prank people with.” 

“We were just…” Scott began only to be cut off by Derek.

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it,” Derek said, shaking his hand in Scott’s direction. “Come on, John’s waiting on you guys,” Derek said, leading the two teens to the back of the store where all the mattress’ and bed frames were.

“Hey, there you guys are,” John said, smiling at Scott and Stiles. 

“Sorry, we got distracted,” Stiles replied, with a small smile.

“No worries,” John said, waving his hand at Stiles. “Well, go ahead and look around for a bed.”

Stiles then turned to look at all the bed frames, and his draw dropped. There were probably about a hundred bed frames to choose from, and he had no idea where to start. 

Noticing Stiles looking at all the bed frames, Scott got his attention by stepping in front of him with a crooked smile. “No worries dude, we can narrow all these down.” 

“Yeah we can,” Derek nodded. “We don’t need a kids one so that takes out the bed from along the wall to the right,” he told Stiles, pointing to the far end of the right side of the store. 

“Then after the kids beds there are only single beds,” John said, taking over for Derek. “You definitely need a bigger bed than that.”

“Then there are the doubles, and then queen sized beds,” Scott finished. “What size do you want?” 

“Um… a double,” Stiles replied, putting weight from his left to his right then back again. “Is that okay?” He asked, turning to look at John. 

“That’s perfect,” John nodded, with encouragement.

“Well let’s go check them out,” Scott said, grabbing Stiles by the wrist and dragging him to the section that held all the bed frames that held a Full mattress, while Derek and John followed behind. 

“Alright dude, here we are,” Scott said, showing Stiles about thirty bed frames. 

“Remember, you don’t have to get one here. We can go to another store to look around,” John said, coming up behind Stiles.

“Um… okay…” Stiles said, and slowly began to look around. Scott on the other hand, was making people stare. “Scott,” Stiles said, with a huff as he watched his best friend climb on the top bunk of a bunk bed.

“Dude, we should totally get this for when I stay at your house,” Scott said, as he crossed his fingers under his head, and let his legs hand off the side of the bed. 

“You’re going to stay over?” Stiles asked, somewhat surprise. 

“When you want me to,” Scott nodded. “I mean. Would you want me to?” Scott asked, turning his gaze to Stiles.

“Of course,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile, while looking at a wooden bed frame. “Just like old times, right?” 

“Just like old times,” Scott nodded, smiling.

“Would you get down form there?” Derek said, glaring at the teen on the top bunk as he and John made their way over to them.

“Derek you’re ruining all our fun,” Scott whined as he climbed down the ladder. 

“Can’t you read?” Derek asked, pointing to a sign on the ladder that said, ‘Do Not Climb On Bed.’

“That’s more of a suggestion,” Scott replied, rolling his eyes. 

“No more goofing around,” Derek said, pointing to Scott. “Don’t let him do anything stupid,” Derek asked Stiles with a small smile.

“I’ll try, but have you met Scott?” Stiles replied, with a smirk as he moved on to look at the next bed frame.

“Yes I have, but if anyone can do it, you can.”

“That’s like asking the Earth not to turn,” Stiles chuckled. 

“You might have better luck not getting the Earth to rotate,” John grinned. 

“I’m right here guys. Right here,” Scott said, pointing to the spot he was standing in.

“We know,” both of them replied, the same time. 

“I like this one,” Stiles said quietly after a few minutes of silence. 

“You do?”John asked, with slightly furrowed brows.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“He likes that one because it’s the cheapest one,” Scott whispered only loud enough for John and Derek to hear. 

“Hey, why don’t we get this one?” John asked, pointing to a bed frame that was a bit nicer. 

“Um, this one will do,” Stiles replied, shaking his head. 

“Buddy, I don’t want you to get the cheapest stuff. I want you to get things you like,” John replied, with a small smile.

“But…”

“No, no buts,” John said, shaking his head. “I want you getting things you like, no matter the cost,” John said, with no heat in his voice. 

“…I like that one,” Stiles mumbled, pointing to the one John was pointing at. 

“Good choice,” John smiled.

“Scott!” Derek shouted, causing John and Stiles to turn around to look at them. What they saw, made them laugh till they cried. Derek was standing in the isle with some kind of purple powder all over his clothes, and in his hair. He was glaring at Scott, who was sitting ‘innocently’ on the edge of a bed.

“What?” Scott asked innocently, with wide eyes. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Derek growled, and allowed his eyes to shine. Next thing John and Stiles know, Derek is chasing Scott towards them.

“Mr. Stilinski!” Scott shouted, running to John and holding John in front of him. “Protect and serve,” Scott shouted as he grabbed onto the back of John’s jacket. “Protect and serve!” Scott shouted when he saw Derek in front of John.

“That color looks good on you,” Stiles smirked, as Derek glared at Scott, who was still hiding behind John. 

“Don’t,” Derek said, raising his finger to Stiles, who chuckled again as some purple powder fell from Derek’s shoulders. 

“Okay… I’m going to see about getting this frame,” John sighed as he walked away from the group.

“Protect,” Scott squeaked, as John walked away. John just rolled his eyes and continued to walk away. 

“Derek, it’s not so bad,” Stiles said, as he walked in front of Derek. “Here,” he said, trying to wipe the powder off Derek’s jacket. “Shake your head,” Stiles instructed once he was done getting the purple off of Derek’s jacket. 

As Derek shook the powder out of his hair, Stiles turned to Scott. “What did you do?” Stiles asked Scott with a sigh.

“I’ve been waiting all day,” Scott smiled. “I had a bag of purple powder in a Ziplock bag on me all day. Once Derek had his back turned, I ninja-ed my way behind and opened the bag over his head.” At this point Scott was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. 

“Go ahead, laugh, just wait till training,” Derek said, glaring at Scott.

That got Scott’s attention. “What about training?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll make me laugh,” Derek replied, with an evil grin. 

“Now you’ve done it,” Stiles said, with his own smirk at Scott. “I mean… At least this was the last store we were going to,” Stiles pointed out to Derek. 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “I could’ve done it at the first store we went to.”

“It’s alright Derek, it’ll wash off,” Stiles smiled, trying to calm the angry alpha down. “It will wash out, right?” Stiles asked, turning back to Scott.

“Yeah, it will,” he nodded.

“Alright see? No harm, no foul.” Stiles said, looking at Derek with a small smile. 

“Alright guys,” John said, walking back over to them. “They’re going to grab the box for me and load it into the Jeep.” 

“Then back to your house?” Scott asked.

“Then to the house,” John nodded, with a small smirk.

“What time do you have to be at work?” Derek asked, as everyone started walking back to the exit. 

“Three ‘o’ clock,” John replied, looking at his watch. 

“What time do you get done?” Stiles asked from behind John and Derek.

“Eleven,” John replied. 

So, John and Scott rode the Jeep, that had the bed frame, mattress and Dresser in it, back to John’s house. While Derek and Stiles took the Camero, that had the backseat full of a comforter, pillow, lamp and nightstand. 

“So, how do you feel?” Derek asked as he followed John down the main road.

“Kind of… nervous, I guess?” Stiles said, unsure as he ran his right hand through his hair. 

“Nervous of what?” 

“I remembered my dad,” Stiles smiled. “That’s like… the best thing that ever happened to me. Now though…” Stiles sighed. “Now what am I going to remember?” 

Derek was quiet for a few moments, but he brought his hand across the middle console and patted Stiles’ knee. After a few seconds, he replied, “Nothing can happen to you now. If you remember something Brad did… or someone else did, and you’re scared, you can always call me. I’ll be there in less than ten minutes.” 

“Less?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow.

“Well I wouldn’t drive,” Derek replied, shaking his head. “Your house is only about three miles away from mine if I run straight through the woods.” 

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like what else I remember,” Stiles said quietly. “I wouldn’t want to bug you every time I fall asleep.” 

“I honestly don’t think you could ever bug me,” Derek smiled.

“I’m still scared,” Stiles whispered. 

“Me too,” Derek nodded, with a small sad smile. 

“It’s just… everything is perfect right now. That’s usually when things start going bad. It’s like I’m just waiting for other shoe to drop.” 

“Everything is going to be fine,” Derek reassured, as he webbed his fingers through Stiles’. 

“What makes you so sure?” Stiles mumbled. 

“I’m the Alpha,” Derek smirked. 

*************************************************************************************  
As soon as everyone got to the house, they dragged the small racecar bed up the stairs and to the attic along with the small dresser, toy box, and the table and chairs. John helped them put together the dresser, before he had to leave to go to work. Derek, who had another outfit in his car, (“Lydia said it was in case of emergency” Derek told Stiles) took a quick seven minute shower and put the clean clothes on. Stiles told Derek he would wash his clothes for him, but Derek shook his head, and threw the shirt, jeans, and boxers in the back seat of his car.

“Can we please just read the directions?” Stiles asked, as he looked at Derek and Scott, who were sitting in the middle of Stiles room with pieces of the bed frame all over the floor. 

“We don’t need them,” Scott grunted, trying to un-screw a bolt he put in the wrong place. 

“Dude,” Stiles said, as he looked at his cell phone. “It’s almost five-thirty. You two have been trying to put this together since my dad left. I think you should just read the directions.”

“Who the hell designed this thing the freaking C.I.A?” Scott asked, grunting as he moved onto another bolt in the wrong place. 

“Alright, hand me the directions,” Derek sighed, as if it actually killed him to even ask. 

“Finally,” Stiles sighed, and quickly handed Derek the directions. 

After another hour of screwing in the bolts, Stiles had a frame for his bed all put together. “Alright, I’ll go grab the mattress,” Scott said, running out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Think we should help him?” Stiles asked Derek, with a raised brow. 

“We should,” Derek nodded, but stayed where he was.

“Are we going to?” Stiles asked, with a small smirk.

“Hell no,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Lucky for you jerks I don’t need help,” Scott shouted as he began climbed the stairs, dragging the mattress up behind him. 

“Thanks Scotty,” Stiles smiled, as he helped his friend adjust the mattress onto his new bed.

“Anytime buddy,” Scott chuckled. 

“Are you guys hungry?” Derek asked, looking between the two. 

“Starving,” they both said at the same time. 

“I’ll go order us a Pizza,” Derek said, as he exited the room.

After Derek left the room, Scott laid belly up on Stiles’ bed, while Stiles just sat with his feet touching the floor to Scott’s right. 

“Dude, I’m so happy your home,” Scott said seriously with his eyes closed. 

“I’m glad I’m home too,” Stiles smiled.

“You adjusting to everything okay?” Scott asked, curiously. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, smiling down at his friend. 

“Good,” Scott said, sighing, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Are you excited for tomorrow?” He asked Stiles, grinning. 

“I’m really excited,” Stiles nodded. “Haven’t been to an amusement park since before.” 

“Wow, really?” Scott asked, with wide eyes. 

“Brad didn’t like to waste his money,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Dude, that sucks,” Scott sighed, shaking his head. 

“Not really,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “He made me forget stuff from before. I didn’t really know what I was missing out on.”

“Then we are going to ride every single ride they have until we throw up,” Scott said with a Grinch smile. 

“Uh… you can. I’ll pass on that,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Come on, Derek’s off the phone now, we can watch a movie.” Scott said, getting up from the bed, and giving Stiles a hand to stand up.

“We’re not watching The Avengers again,” Derek said as soon as Stiles and Scott entered the living room.

“Why not?” Scott asked, whining.

“You have an obsession,” Derek muttered under his breath. 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Scott asked, turning his attention to Stiles. 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “What do we have?” 

“Mr. Stilinski has an amazing collection,” Scott smiled, walking over to the entertainment stand, and opening up the bottom cupboard that was filled with DVD’s. 

“How’d you know that was there?” Stiles asked Scott, taking a seat on the left side of the couch.

“I came over every once in a while,” Scott replied. “Wanted to make sure he was okay.”

There was a beat of silence, before Stiles said, “Thank you Scott.” 

“No need for thanks,” Scott said, shaking his head. “You would’ve done the same.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Stiles said quietly. 

“I wanted to,” Scott replied. Derek took a seat on the recliner to Stiles’ left and both he and Stiles watched as Scott dug through the DVD’s. “How about this?” Scott asked, holding up a movie. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked curiously, eyeing up the case Scott was holding up.

“It’s badass is what it is,” Scott replied. 

“Alright, let’s watch that,” Stiles said. 

“Wow Scott,” Derek said, with a small smile. “You didn’t pick out a too bad of movie this time,” he said, impressed. 

“None of the movies I like are bad,” Scott countered, placing the DVD in the tray, and grabbed the remote off the coffee table as he took a seat to the right of Stiles. “Bruce Willis is a total badass.” Scott told Stiles with a dead serious face. 

“Who?” Stiles asked, chuckling. 

“In good time my friend,” Scott said, patting Stiles’ knee. “In good time.” 

By the time the pizza was gone, movie was over, Scott had passed out on the couch and Derek was talking quietly to Stiles. 

“What if I remember and my dad comes in trying to wake me up, and I hurt him?” Stiles asked, with wide, scared eyes.

“Every time you’ve had a nightmare, you didn’t try to hit me. If anything, you move away from me,” Derek replied, trying to calm Stiles down.

“This is freaking torture,” Stiles sighed, as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m too scared to fall asleep because I know the next set of memories I have won’t be anything good. Then if I do have a nightmare, I’m too scared I’ll hurt my dad if he would try to wake me up. Not just physically either.” Stiles said. “He’d get that hurt look on his face, and I hate seeing that look on his face.”

“I know you do,” Derek nodded. “I know it sucks, but you can’t just ‘not’ sleep because you have a bad feeling something is going to happen.” 

“What if it’s not just a feeling? What if I ‘know’ something is going to happen? I don’t want to hurt my dad Derek.” 

“You won’t,” Derek replied. “You might remember something bad, and it might be agony now, but it’ll get better.” 

“What if it just gets worse. What if it's agony now and then... then it's just hell later on?” Stiles asked quietly. 

For a few seconds didn’t say anything, but then he remembered something Laura once told him after the fire. “Think about something Winston Churchill once said, ‘If you’re going through hell, keep going,’” 

Stiles was quiet for a few seconds, but then nodded his head slowly. 

*************************************************************************************

That night, Stiles went to sleep, he dreamed.

“Is this going to happen every time I fall asleep?” Stiles asked the woman in the long white robe. 

“No, not every time,” the woman chuckled, turning to Stiles. One again though, Stiles only saw her lips. 

“Are… are you going to make me remember the other things?” Stiles asked quietly. 

“No,” she said, with a slight frown. “Not now. I came to tell you congratulations on remembering everything.” 

“You’re the one who made me remember,” Stiles replied, weakly. 

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I just gave you a bit of courage to overpower the fear you had inside of you. You remembered all on your own.” 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

“Tell me Stiles, what do you know of Oneiroi?” The woman asked, with a small smile. 

“About what?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows. 

“The Oneiroi is one of our many names,” the woman replied, with a small smile. “You might know us as Dream Walkers.”


	63. Idle Wild!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS!! I started school, and things have been going crazy. I was so focused on Cosmetology that I've been neglecting you guys, and I'm so sorry! There's been five tests so far, and it's only the second week of school... you know what? I have no reason for why it took me this long to update, and I shouldn't sit here and make excuses. I'm soo sorry though, from the bottom of my heart!!
> 
> Okay so just a few things...  
> 1.) Yes, IdleWild is an amusement park about two hours away from my town, and yes I do still go on the trolley for Mr. Rogers neighborhood.   
> 2.) The rides I mention at IdleWild are not all in IdleWild, some are in Kennywood, and some are in the state fair we have here.   
> 3.) Confusion hill is one of the craziest things i've ever seen in my life. It makes me so dizzy every single time i go in.   
> 4.) THERE'S A CLIFF HANGER!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!  
> 5.) I swear I will try to update more!!

Stiles just stared blankly at the woman for a few seconds, before shrugging his shoulders. “Nothing.”

The woman’s lips formed a small smile, “You haven’t read the bestiary.”

Slowly, Stiles shook his head. “Um… I had a few things on my mind lately.”

“I can tell,” the woman chuckled. “You’re a very strong boy Genim Stilinski.”

“How… how do you even know me?” Stiles mumbled, with slightly furrowed brows.

“I know a lot,” the woman replied. “I know who you are, your dreams, your desires, and your fears.” 

Once she said fears, Stiles tensed. ‘If she knows all this, what’s her intentions?’ 

Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly, before the woman waved her hand at him. “Don’t worry child, I’m not here to hurt you. Just here to help you.” She said, with a smile. 

“So… why are you here?” Stiles asked, with confusion on his face. 

“First, let’s have a seat,” she said, pointing to a white table, and chairs that appeared to Stiles’ right. 

“How’d you do that?” Stiles asked, turning back to the woman, with wide eyes.

“Sit first,” she smiled, and took a seat. Stiles followed slowly, and shakily sat down in the chair across from her. She gave him a smile and began to tell Stiles, “Dream Walkers have a bit of history. There are some Dream Walkers that were created to do evil. They are known as Daimones. They are where nightmares come from. Then there are some like me. My kind are called Geras.”

“So what is it you do exactly?” 

“You know the stories of Zeus, and Hades correct?” 

“Like, ancient Greek god’s?” 

“Yes,” the woman nodded. “My ancestors were told the tale this way. Zeus created humans and saw the desires that form around them. So one day Zeus asked himself, ‘These humans dream of doing great things, but not all will come true. How can I help give them more hope?’ So, he created my people. Giving people dreams where they can do anything and everything their heart desires. In turn, humans began to do great things. Hades saw the impact of the dreams and made his own creatures called, Daimones. Hades sent his creations to destroy our kind and make humans suffer. Crushing their dreams, and making them believe there is no hope. Daimones thrives on each person’s fear, and pain.”

“So… Geras make’s good dreams, while Daimones creates bad dreams?” 

“Exactly,” she nodded. “What Zeus formed of love, Hades formed hate, and anger.”

“No offense, but that still doesn’t explain why you’re here,” Stiles replied quietly, looking into his lap.

“I am here because Daimones have been feeding off your fears for eleven years.” She replied, with sorrow in her voice. “Instead of having hope, and love around your heart, you had fear, causing Daimones to sort of… attach itself to you.”

“So… why are you just now concerned?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“No child, we’ve been fighting this Daimones for years, but your fear was overpowering your happiness. We have tried to fight them while you were dreaming, but we were still unsuccessful.”

“Wait, you fought these Daimones while I was dreaming?” Stiles asked, with his mouth agape, and wide eyes. 

“Have you ever… had a weird dream?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” 

“Have you ever had a dream that made no sense what’s so ever?” 

“Like… one minute I’m in my house, and I walk out the front door and I’m at the beach?” Stiles asked, remembering that from a dream he had two years ago.

“Yes,” She giggled. “That’s when we were trying to conquer Daimones. They tried to make the dream a nightmare, while we tried to make you have a pleasant dream. Since we were fighting, you were between dreams and nightmares.” 

“So… what is this? How am I seeing you?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows, bringing his elbows on the table to listen to her answer. 

“I’m in your dream now. You are still dreaming Stiles, but I like to call this a real dream,” She smiled. “My body is in a hotel room.”

“Wait… your body?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes.

“Well we’re not made of dust,” the woman chuckled.

“You keep saying we, whose we?” Stiles asked, with more confusion. 

“Oh yes,” She nodded. “My… husband,” she turned in her chair, and shouted, “David! Quit hiding!” 

“Damn you woman, you said I could go after we defeated Daimones!” A deep voice shouted back.

“I lied!” She shouted back. “Come meet Stiles!” 

A loud groaning made Stiles silently snicker. A man stepped out from behind a large white column, and Stiles noticed three things. One, this man wasn’t wearing white. Instead, he was wearing jeans, and a blue plaid shirt with a gray shirt underneath. Second, this man was built. His muscles were large, and he seemed to be about 6’ 4’. Lastly, this man looked familiar. 

He made his way over Stiles and the woman. As he walked over to the table, he held his hand out for Stiles. “It’s good to finally meet you kid,” his deep voice said, as he gave Stiles a kind smile. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Stiles nodded, as he nervously shook the man’s hand. 

“No need to be afraid,” the woman smile, as David pulled a seat. “He may look big and scary, but he’s a big teddy bear.” 

Stiles, who was still nervous, just nodded his head at the woman. 

“So, do you have any questions kid?” David asked, as he ran a hand through his light brown hair. 

“I know your name’s David,” Stiles said, looking at the man, and then turned to the woman. “Can I have your name?” 

“Oh, for the love of. You didn’t tell him your name?” David asked, turning back to glare at the woman.

“Oh my goodness! I have not!” She exclaimed, sounding disappointed in herself. “My apologies dear boy. My name is Alithea,” She said, as she lowered her hood, to Stiles. Stiles’ eyes went wide for a moment. ‘This girl’s as beautiful as Lydia,’ he thought to himself. She had long medium tone brunette hair that was loosely curled, the whitest teeth Stiles had ever seen, and eyes that looked like the sky. 

“Nice to meet you Alithea,” Stiles replied, giving her a small smirk. 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she smiled. 

“Um, how are you two… here?” Stiles asked, looking between the two.

“It’s simple Stiles,” Alithea began, only to e cut off by David.

“No, last time you tried to explain how we were here you made ‘me’ confused,” David said, making Alithea sigh and wave her hands for David to explain. “When a person dreams, that’s when we come in. We are given orders by a higher being. When the orders are given we look for the people who have nightmares. Our human bodies fall asleep, and we enter whose ever dream we want. It’s like an open door. We go in your dreams, make sure everything is okay, and leave. If its nightmares you’re having, that’s when we step in. Nightmares are only created by Daimones , and we fight them till one of us dies.” David finished acting as if everything he said was absolutely normal. 

“Wait… you’re given orders to attack?” Stiles asked with slightly wide eyes. 

“Yes,” Alithea nodded. 

“Who gives you orders? Zeus?” Stiles asked, with his mouth agape. 

“Zeus may have created us, but we do not get orders from him,” David replied, shaking his head. 

“So then who gives the orders?” Stiles asked, looking from David to Alithea.

“Those who have died,” Alithea replied, with a sad smile.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused beyond belief. 

“Angles,” David said, smirking. “Humans who have died, and are now watchers over other humans.”

“So… my… guardian angel?... was watching over me, and told you guys to come help?” Stiles asked with a raised brow. 

“Exactly,” Alithea nodded, with a smile, showing off her incredibly white teeth.

“…That sounds absolutely ridiculous,” Stiles sighed, shaking his head. 

“So does dreamwalkers, yet here we are,” David replied, with a smirk still on his face. 

“Can I meet my angel or whatever?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow.

“We were going to allow you to meet her regardless,” Alithea smiled. 

“She?” Stiles asked.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of Stiles, and he lifted his right arm to stop the light from blinding him. It just continued to shine brighter and brighter though for about twenty seconds before it finally started to fade. Once the light disappeared, Stiles looked around and didn’t see Alithea, or David. The chairs, and table disappeared, and Stiles realized he was now standing.   
“Hello Genim,” A angelic voice said behind him. 

Stiles entire body tensed, and froze. That voice. He knew that voice. It was a distant memory, but he remembered it. Slowly, he turned around and saw something he thought he would never see again. His mother. She was standing four feet in front of him. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a mellow yellow dress that came to her knees, and she was barefoot. 

“Mama,” Stiles whispered. 

With tears in her eyes, she gave a large smile. “I’ve missed you so much baby,” she said, taking small steps to in front of Stiles.

“Mama,” Stiles said, his throat tightening. “Is… is it r-really you?” He asked with tears in his eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for eleven years for this moment,” She said, trying to smile through all her tears.

“Mama… I missed you,” Stiles said, and the two immediately wrapped their arms around one another.

It was silent for a few minutes. The two just held onto each other, and sobbed into each other’s necks. 

“I missed you so much baby,” Claire cried, grasping Stiles’ nape.

“I didn’t remember,” Stiles sobbed. “Why did I forget? I never meant to forget you.”

“You remember now, that’s all that matters,” Claire said, kissing Stiles’ cheek. 

The two were quiet for a few more minutes. “Let’s have a seat,” Claire said, making the white table and chairs reappear. Once the two settled down in their seats, Claire gave Stiles a huge smile, and said with a chuckle. “So the Hale boy, huh?” 

Stiles dropped his smile, and looked at Claire with a slight frown. “It that… bad?” Stiles asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. 

“No sweetie,” she said seriously, shaking her head. “Why would that be bad? Derek makes you happy right?” She asked.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, looking into his lap.

Claire lifted Stiles head with her finger gently, and smiled, “Then I’m happy.”

“I miss you Mama,” Stiles said quietly, looking into her honey brown eyes. 

“I miss you too honey. I miss your dad too,” she said, trying not to cry. “But, remember this, I will always be with you.” 

“I know,” Stiles nodded sniffling. 

“Your such a brave boy,” she said, the edges of her lips tugging. “I’m sorry you had to live through all that. I’m sorry we didn’t find you.”

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Stiles replied. 

“It’s not your fault honey,” she said. 

“It’s not your either,” Stiles replied. 

There was a beat of silence before Claire asked, “So, how are you adjusting?”

“As well as can be expected,” Stiles shrugged. “I start school soon,” he smiled.

“I know,” Claire nodded. “Are you excited?” 

“I’m a little nervous,” Stiles admitted. 

“It’s okay,” she assured. “Everyone gets nervous. Just stick close to the pack, they won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know they won’t,” Stiles nodded. He then gave forced smile and asked, “So you told Alithea and David to help me?” 

“I did,” Claire nodded. “I knew they were the best.”

“Where did they go?” Stiles asked, looking around.

“They’re still here,” Claire smiled. “They’re just being nice and letting us chat one on one for a little bit.” 

“Oh,” Stiles nodded, then furrowed his brows. “I saw them somewhere before.”

“You did,” Claire nodded. “Although when you first saw them, they scared you a little.”

That’s when it clicked in Stiles’ head where he’d seen the two. They were the two people he saw in the parking lot when he was waiting for Derek. “I remember,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile.

“They didn’t mean to scare you. They were just worried.” 

“It’s nice that they care,” Stiles replied quietly, with a small smile.

“After eleven years of fighting the Daimones in you, we should care,” David said, peeking around a white column.

“David,” Alithea said, slapping the back of the man’s head. “Quit spying.”

“It’s alright you two,” Claire smiled, and waved them over. 

“No Claire, we will let you have some time to talk with Genim,” Alithea said, shaking her head, and dragging David by the ear back behind the column. 

“They’re funny,” Stiles chuckled.

“They’re something,” Claire nodded, laughing. After another beat of silence, Claire smiled at Stiles, and said, “You have to go now sweetie.” 

“What? No! Not yet!” Stiles said with wide eyes, shaking his head. 

“Its okay honey,” Claire said, gently running her palm on Stiles cheek. “I’ll be here when you fall asleep again.” 

“Promise?” Stiles asked, looking into his mothers eyes. 

“With all my heart,” Claire smiled, hugging Stiles. “See you soon,” she whispered into his ear.

*************************************************************************************

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” Scott said, as he jumped on Stiles’ bed, trying to get Stiles awake.

“Wha…” Stiles moaned. As he rolled from his stomach to his back, he blinked at Scott sleepily for a few seconds. “Scott?” 

“The one and only,” Scott nodded. “Come on, let’s get ready,” Scott smiled, jumping on the side of Stiles’ bed again.

“Scott,” Stiles groaned, turning to the left to look at the race car clock that still hung on the wall. “It’s six in the morning,” Stiles whined. He then grabbed his blanket and flung it back over his head. “Go back to bed.”

“We have to get ready!” Scott shouted, jumping on the bed once again, and chucking Stiles’ blue comforter off his bed making it land across the room.

“Scott I was talking to…” Stiles then gasped, and jumped up, looking at Scott with his mouth agape. 

“What?” Scott asked, with furrowed brows. 

“Oneiroi,” Stiles said, and jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs. 

“Dude… what is that?” Scott shouted, running after his friend. By the time Scott got to the kitchen, Stiles already had the Bestiary out and reading it, sitting at the kitchen table. “What did you say?”

“Oneiroi,” Stiles replied, reading over the pages they had on them.

“Okay…” Scott said slowly, taking a seat to the left of Stiles. “What is that?”

“Dream walker,” Stiles replied, reading. 

“Why did you suddenly get the urge to read about Dream Walkers?” Scott asked, reading over Stiles’ shoulder.

“They were in my dream,” Stiles replied.

“What!? Are they evil!?” Scott shouted alarmed as he jumped off the kitchen chair. 

“No! No!” Stiles replied, shaking his head, but Scott didn’t hear him at first. 

“Derek! We should call Derek! He’ll get them Stiles, don’t worr…” Scott suddenly stopped panicking and turned to Stiles slowly. “They’re not bad?”

“They helped me,” Stiles replied, quietly. 

“How? When? Why? What? I’m so confused,” Scott moaned. 

“They helped me not have bad dreams,” Stiles replied, still murmuring. 

“I’m going to need the whole story,” Scott said, shaking his head. “So will Derek.” 

“So will Derek what?” Derek asked, walking into the Stilinski’s house from the back door. 

“Dude,” Stiles jumped, clutching his chest, and turning to Derek. First thing he noticed was that Derek was wearing black shorts, and a hat. “Don’t do that,” Stiles said, trying his hardest to glare at Derek.

“Sorry,” Derek replied, taking the seat next to Stiles, and patting the teen’s knee. “Didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile.

“Dude, back to the conversation,” Scott said, as he took a seat on the other side of the table from Derek and Stiles.

“What did you need to tell me?” Derek asked, looking at the two of them.

“Well, remember when I said I get a lot of nightmares?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded.

“Well, I guess there was this thing called a Daimones that was causing it,” Stiles said slowly. 

“Wait, a what?” both Derek and Scott asked. Stiles then told them the same thing Alithea told him. Stiles was actually quite surprised though when neither Derek or Scott interrupted until he was done explaining. 

“So there are dream walkers in town,” Scott stated, nodding his head. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “Well their not in our territory at least,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Um… do you want me to tell them to meet you?” Stiles asked, Derek.

“I don’t care,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “They’re not evil, so it doesn’t matter. If you want meet them in person though, you can tell them to come.”

“Don’t listen to Derek,” Scott said, shaking his head. “Tell them ‘I’ want to meet them.”

“Will do Scotty,” Stiles chuckled. 

There was a beat of silence before Stiles asked Derek, “Did you go home last night?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“Why are you here so early?” Stiles then looked at Scott and also asked, “And why are you even awake at this time?”

“Well, I came back because Jackson and Lydia were picking Isaac up this morning, so I figured I might as well see who all is riding with whom.” Derek replied, shrugging. 

“Erica and Boyd already said they were driving together, so I think me and Allison will ride with them,” Scott added.

“Melissa and Sam, and The Argents can ride to together maybe,” Stiles nodded, turning to Derek. “Then you, John, and I can ride in the Jeep.”

“Maybe,” Derek nodded. “We’ll see when everyone gets here.” 

“Well, do you guys want something to drink?” Stiles asked, standing from the table.

“We can get our own drinks,” Derek replied, as he and Scott stood up.

“Alright,” he nodded, and led the two to the kitchen. He pulled out two cups from the cabinet, for him and Scott, and handed Derek a coffee mug. Derek started making coffee, and Stiles waited for Scott to finish pouring the milk, Stiles then looked around the kitchen. “Um… do you think Jo… my dad would mind if I started making breakfast?” He asked unsurely. 

“Go ahead man,” Scott, motioning to the kitchen. “I’ll help you.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, and put the milk back in the fridge. 

“What are we making?” Scott asked. 

“Hm,” Stiles wondered, and began to look in each cupboard. “How about waffles?” He asked, as he pulled out the waffle mix, and iron.

“That sounds heavenly,” Scott said, giving Stiles a lop sided grin.

“Sounds good to me too,” Derek nodded, as he pushed the start button on the coffee maker.

“Waffles it is,” Stiles nodded, and grabbed a large bowl out of the cupboard. 

Stiles and Scott began putting the ingredients into a bowl, and the two were cracking jokes to each other, making the house full of laughter. Derek, who took a seat at the table again, tried his hardest not to grin at the two, but failed. ‘Stiles remembers,’ Derek thought to himself. ‘Maybe now he can move forward and be truly happy. He won’t even have to worry about nightmares thanks to the help of that Alithea, and David.’ Derek came back from his head when he noticed Stiles and Scott setting down a plate stacked of waffles.

“Dude, you were spacing out,” Stiles said, as he took a seat across from Derek.

“Sorry,” Derek smirked, and looked at the fourteen waffles Scott and Stiles made. “Why so many waffles?” Derek asked, taking two for himself.

“We weren’t sure if everyone else was coming here or we were meeting there, so if some of the pack do come here, we didn’t want them to starve,” Scott replied, taking three waffles and drenching them in syrup.

“Plus, I wasn’t sure how much my dad would want,” Stiles shrugged, taking three waffles as well and grabbing the syrup from Scott.

“I think three would’ve been good,” John replied, walking into the dining room with a small smirk.

“Morning dad,” Stiles smiled.

“Morning bud,” John said, as he took a seat at the head of the table, with Stiles on his left, and Derek on the right.

“Morning Mr. Stilinski,” Scott smiled.

“Morning Scott, Derek,” John said to the two. “Thanks for making breakfast you two,” John said, to Stiles and Scott.

“How do you know Derek didn’t make them?” Scott asked.

John just chuckled, and pointed to Stiles cheek, that had powder on it, and Scott’s hands that looked like it was a healing burn. “Derek doesn’t look like he just had a waffle war.”

Stiles and Scott looked at each other a minute before shrugging their shoulders, and digging into the waffles.

“So… Idle Wild,” John smiled at Scott and Stiles. 

“We are so ridding the roller coaster first,” Scott nodded, with a smirk.

“I figured you would,” John nodded, taking two waffles, and the syrup. “Don’t let me forget to grab sunscreen,” John told Stiles.

“I won’t,” Stiles said, shaking his head and taking a bite of waffle.

“Good,” John nodded, taking a bite of his waffles. “These are really good waffles,” he smiled.

“They are,” Derek nodded, taking a bite as well.

“They better be, Stiles made them from scratch,” Scott grinned.

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled.

“How’d you sleep?” John asked Stiles.

Stiles froze for a moment. “Um… pretty good,” he nodded.

“What’s wrong? The mattress isn’t too uncomfortable is it?” John asked, noticing Stiles hesitance. 

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “The mattress is fine,” he replied, with a forced smile. 

“Then what’s wrong?” John asked, getting worried. 

“He… had a visitor last night,” Scott replied, giving a small, forced smile.

“What? Who?”

“Um…” Stiles began only to be cut off by Derek.

“Their called Oneiroi,” Derek said, as he took a sip of coffee. “Also known as dream walkers.”

“Dream walkers?” John asked, looking at Derek with furrowed brows. 

“They helped him,” Scott nodded.

John just sighed, and shook his head, “Okay,” he then turned his attention to Stiles and calmly said, “Explain,” as he took a bite of waffles. 

As Stiles explained to John all that happened, John grew quiet. Stiles hesitated to tell him the last part. Looking into his lap, he quietly told John “They get… assignments or whatever from a higher being. From… from people who have died…” Stiles took a deep breath and told John even more quietly, “They got their orders from mom.”

John’s head snapped up, and he stared at Stiles in shock for a few minutes. “Claire?”

“It’s true,” Scott nodded, “He’s telling the truth.”

“You… you saw your mother?” John asked Stiles, still in disbelief.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, tensing his shoulders.

“I’m not mad buddy,” John said, “I’m just surprised. Actually I’m not even really surprised, I guess the right term would be relieved.”

“What?” Stiles asked, glancing at John.

“Your mother swore to guide you home,” John shrugged, “I knew she’d keep her word.”

“I don’t… I don’t get it,” Stiles said, with furrowed brows. “Why aren’t you angry?” 

“For what?” John asked, with a small smile. “You got to see you mother, I’m happy for you.”

“But…” Stiles began.

“No, no buts,” John said, shaking his head. “I’m glad you got to see her again.”There was a beat of silence before John sighed, and looked to Stiles. “I think I’m going to need to read that Bestiary once you’re done.”

That got a chuckle from Stiles, who nodded his head in reply. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” 

“Just tell me one thing,” John said to the group this time. “Nothing… absolutely crazy is real right? Like… x-ray vision, or bullet proof men, right?” 

“No,” Derek chuckled, shaking his head at the sheriff. “Nothing like that. Just things that go bump in the night.”

“Well, I’m not really sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing,” John sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

*************************************************************************************

After everyone got done with breakfast, and John and Stiles changed out of their pajama pants and into their clothes, the rest of the pack began to show up at John’s. Lydia and Jackson were the first to show up at John’s and Lydia had a bag of clothes with her. “On the way over I realized you didn’t have any shorts,” she told Stiles as she handed him the shopping bag.

“I could’ve got them,” Stiles replied sounding deflated.

“You would’ve bought ones that wouldn’t meet my standards,” she shrugged and began pushing Stiles up the stairs. “Get changed, hurry up, the others won’t be too long,” she said, and Stiles couldn’t do anything but oblige. 

Once everyone else showed up to the house, the all gathered their drinks, and food, and placed them in coolers. They all waited around till about eleven, and then made their way to the cars. Allison and Scott rode with Boyd and Erica. Isaac rode with Jackson and Lydia in Jackson’s Porche. Sam, and Melissa rod with the Argent’s and Stiles made Derek ride with him and John.

“So do they still have that crazy Ferris wheel?” Stiles asked, as he poked his head between the driver’s seat, and passenger seat. 

“You mean the yo-yo?” John asked.

“It that the double Ferris wheel?” Stiles asked, getting excited.

“Yeah, it’s called the yo-yo. They still have it last I heard.” John nodded, with a smile.

“I wanted to ride it last time but we were too short for that too,” Stiles grinned. “I think Scott was relieved.” 

Derek chuckled, “That’s probably my favorite ride.”

“Really?” Stiles smiled. “Want to ride it together?” 

“Of course,” Derek nodded. 

“What about you, dad?” Stiles asked, with a smirk. “Going to ride it with us?” 

“Too spinny,” John said, shaking his head. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Aww come on,” Stiles said, “You have ride at least one ride with me.”

“We can ride the train,” John said, as if it were obvious. 

“Da-ad,” Stiles whined. 

“What?” John asked, with a smirk still on his face. “We could ride the trolley through Mr. Rogers neighborhood.” 

“Hey! I forgot about story book forest!” Stiles laughed. 

“You liked the crooked house,” John chuckled. 

“There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile,” Stiles said, with a smile.

“He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile,” Derek replied, with his own smile.

“He bought a crooked cat, which caught a crooked mouse,” John said, joining in on the two.

“And they all lived together in a little crooked house,” Stiles finished, chuckling. He then leaned back in the seat and declared, “We are ‘so’ going through story book forest.”

“Wouldn’t be Idle Wild if we didn’t,” Derek nodded. 

John then loudly cleared his throat and glanced at stiles in the rear-view mirror. Stiles then sighed, and nodded his head. “And I guess we can ride the trolley through Mr. Rogers neighborhood,” he said.

“That’s all I ask,” John chuckled. 

“Hey, there it is,” Derek said, to Stiles, as he pointed to the amusement park. 

“Wow,” Stiles quietly said, mouth a gap as he watched a roller coaster going through the loop.

“Where should we park?” John asked, driving around the parking lot. 

“How about by pavilion 12?” Derek asked, pointing to the gravel parking lot by an empty pavilion. 

“Looks good to me,” John nodded. 

“Is that where we’re going to put the coolers and everything?” Stiles asked, pointing to the empty picnic tables under the pavilion.

“Yep,” John nodded, and pulled the jeep into the parking space in front of the pavilion. Jackson’s Porche pulled up beside John on the left, Erica’s car to the right, and then the other adults to the right of Erica.

John and Derek climbed out of the car, and Derek moved the seat so Stiles could climb out after him. As Stiles just got his foot on the ground, he immediately felt the heat. “Oh my god,” Stiles said, pulling the collar of his shirt off his chest, and fanning off his neck. “It’s hot.” 

“The weather report said it was supposed to be ninety five, and sunny,” Derek nodded, with a smirk. 

“And I was about to wear Jeans,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Good thing Lydia showed up at my house with a pair of shorts.” 

“I knew you’d thank me,” Lydia smiled. 

“Okay guys, let’s get everything set up and then go get our bracelets,” John said, as he grabbed the food cooler out of the back of the Jeep.

Everyone began grabbing their own things and placing them on three of the five empty tables. “Jeeze Lydia, what did you bring?” Jackson groaned, as he laid her large beach bag on the table.

“Stop whining,” Lydia replied, rolling her eyes, “I only brought the necessities.” 

“Your curling iron was a necessity?” Jackson asked, pulling out a curling iron and glaring at her. 

“Yes,” Lydia nodded, as if it were obvious. 

“Son of a bitch,” John sighed, as he set the cooler down on the table, and looked at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“Sunscreen,” John said, shaking his head with a grin.

“Where is it?” Stiles asked, looking through the bag he and John brought. 

“Probably on the kitchen table where I left it,” John sighed, as he shook his head. 

“Oh,” Stiles said, then turned to John and shyly said, “Sorry. I forgot to remind you.”

“That’s alright buddy,” John smiled, gently squeezing the back of Stiles neck. 

“I have some lotion, it’s supposed to be for fair skin that want to get tan,” Erica said, as she pulled out a brown spray bottle. “It’s like tanning lotion, but it has SPF in it,” she said, handing the bottle to Stiles.

“Thank you Erica,” Stiles smiled, and began putting lotion on his arms, and neck. 

“Don’t forget your face,” Allison said, as she rubbed some of the lotion on her cheeks.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded, once he was done putting it on. “I’m done.” 

“Good, is everything all okay?” John asked, looking around.

“We should be alright,” Sam nodded, looking around the three tables.

“Okay, let’s go get our bracelets,” John said, motioning for the kids to get to the booth.

As everyone made their way to the bracelet booth, Stiles turned to Sam. “Are you going to be riding the rides?” 

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, then squinted his eyes at Stiles. “Only if my old-man heart can take it.” 

“Well then, I wouldn’t ride any rides except the trolley,” Stiles replied, nodding his head.

“Little shit,” Sam chuckled, ruffling Stiles’ hair.

“What should we go on first?” Isaac asked, looking around.

“Maybe the Swingapolt?” Jackson suggested. 

“I second that,” Scott nodded, excitedly. 

“What one’s that?” Isaac asked, looking around at the rides. 

“It’s on the other side of the park,” Boyd told him.

“Why don’t we work our way over to that?” Derek asked, ahead of the group beside John.

“Then how about… The Black Widow?” Scott asked, pointing to a large ride. 

The ride itself was a large disc like seating area attached to a swinging arm. Once the arm started swinging, the disc would spin in circles. 

“Looks good to me,” Stiles nodded, with a large smile. 

“I need two bracelet’s,” John told the woman working behind the booth. 

“Okay, that’ll be $112. 42,” She replied, with a smile. 

“Why’d you get two, you’re not riding any rides. Shouldn’t you be able to just walk around?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows as the woman slipped Stiles’ bracelet on.

“I do get in for free,” John nodded, then turned to Derek. “I got yours.” 

“John,” Derek began.

“Nope I don’t want to hear it,” John said, shaking his head. “It’s already paid for. I owe you,” he told Derek seriously. 

“No you don’t,” Derek argued as he gave his wrist to the woman. 

“You brought my boy home safe, I owe you a lot more,” John replied, with a small smile.

“No. No more. I’ll let you pay for the bracelet, but no more,” Derek told John, without room for discussion. 

“Fine,” John sighed. 

As everyone else got their bracelet’s on, Stiles looked around the park and couldn’t help but to get excited. “Come on dude,” Scott said, as he pulled Stiles along to get in line for The Black Widow. As everyone got in line, the adults stood back and watched them all.

“Lyds, calm down,” Jackson grinned. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Lydia sighed, as she nervously watched the ride swing. “I don’t do heights.”

“That’s the best part though,” Allison grinned. “I don’t like heights either, but you got to face your fears, and I’ll sit beside you the whole time.” 

“Yeah Lyds,” Stiles grinned. “Just think about the adrenaline rush.”

“Oh god,” Lydia sighed, as they all moved up in the line. 

“This is going to be crazy,” Stiles grinned, as he watched people screaming. 

“You mean this is going to be fun,” Derek replied, with a smile of his own. 

“A crazy fun,” Erica nodded, to the two.

“Looks like we’re next,” Boyd pointed as they all moved up. 

Stiles grabbed a seat on the other side of the disc, Derek sat to his right, while Isaac to his left. “What the hell are you supposed to hold onto?” Isaac asked, as he strapped himself in. “They only have this bar holding us down?” He asked, getting nervous. 

“Isaac the bar weighs about thirty pounds, and it automatically locks,” Derek said, “You won’t fall out.”

“Oh man,” Isaac sighed, as he took a few deep breaths. 

“It’s starting,” Stiles said, giving Derek a large smile. 

The ride began to slowly spin around, and then the giant arm began to swing the spinning disc all around. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles laughed, lifting his hands up. “This is awesome!”

Derek smiled at Stiles then snickered. He pointed to the other side of Stiles, and laughed as well. Stiles turned his head and saw Derek was laughing at Isaac. Isaac’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands were turning white from holding onto the bar. “It’s okay Isaac,” Stiles shouted to him. Isaac only shook his head and gripped the bar tighter. “Open your eyes! You’ll feel free!” 

Isaac, very slowly peeked his left eye open. Stiles then saw Isaac’s face relax, along with his hands, and a smile creep onto Isaac’s face. 

Stiles smiled to Derek then, and nodded to Stiles, as if telling him, ‘good job.’ 

Once the ride was over the pack made their way off the ride. “My knees are shaking,” Lydia said, as she leaned onto Jackson. 

“It’s the adrenalin,” Jackson smiled. “Doesn’t it make you feel alive babe?” He asked, smirking down at Lydia. Her only response was to glare at him. 

“Which one now? The Wild Mouse, or that funhouse thing?” Boyd asked, looking from the roller coaster ride, to the funhouse. 

“The funhouse one,” Erica said, with excitement. 

“Dude, that’s confusion hill,” Scott smiled to Stiles, “Do you remember that?” 

“Where the water goes uphill?” Stiles asked, remembering the last time he came.

“That’s the one,” Scott nodded.

“Let’s do that one,” Stiles nodded, then chuckled a bit. “Are you going to trip going out of the house again Scott?” 

“Dude, it messes with your mind,” Scott replied, shaking his head.

“Alright, come on,” Derek chuckled, as he led the group to the fun house. 

“Hello, how much is in your group?” The younger girl asked. 

“Nine,” Derek said, with a smile. 

“Okay, go ahead up the deck, and Missy will show you around,” She smiled. 

“Thanks,” Derek nodded, and brought his arm over Stiles shoulder. “You remember this?” Derek asked, smiling down at Stiles.

“My mom took us,” Stiles nodded. 

“Dude, what is this place?” Isaac asked, behind them. 

Stiles turned to reply, “It’s just a really trippy funhouse,” he answered. 

“Hey guys, I’m Missy,” The woman introduced herself as she walked through the door. When she looked up though, she smiled, “Oh good, your all older, I don’t have to ask little kid questions.” The group chuckled. “Okay, has anyone never been in here?” She asked the group. Everyone except Stiles, Derek and Scott raised their hands. 

“You guys are in for a treat then,” The older woman smiled. “Okay, well this entire house is an optical illusion,” she smiled, as she walked over to a random gutter on the side of the house. “Alright,” she said, as she grabbed a pitcher of water. “It looks like we’re going uphill correct? So the water should come out of the right side of the gutter, but it’s actually just a trick of the eye.” She then poured the water, and sure enough, the water looked like it was going uphill. 

“No way,” Isaac said, wide eyed. 

“It only gets better,” Scott said, in a sing-songy voice, patting Isaac’s shoulder.

*********

“I’m dizzy,” Erica said, as everyone walked out of the house.

“At least you didn’t trip,” Jackson chuckled.

“Shut up,” Scott whined. “That last step always gets me.”

“I almost tripped too,” Allison nodded, lacing her fingers with Scott. 

“What next?” Lydia asked, looking around the park.

“I’m actually getting hungry,” Erica said, rubbing her stomach. 

“I am too,” Isaac nodded. 

“Let’s go eat,” Derek said as he led the group back to the pavilion. 

Just as the teens got back to the pavilion, John was unloading the sodas from one of the coolers, and cutting up some subs. “Hey guys, didn’t think you’d be back already,” he said to the group as they all took a seat. 

“The children got hungry,” Derek replied, as he took a seat across from John. 

“We’re teenagers, we need to eat every three hours,” Stiles replied, as he sat down beside John.

“Hey mom, where’s Mr. and Mrs. Argent?” Scott asked, when he didn’t see the two hunters. 

“They said something about going to get cotton candy,” Melissa replied, and when Scott opened his mouth to reply, she cut him off. “No caramel apples.”

“Funnel cake?” Scott asked, with hopeful eyes.

“Maybe,” she nodded, with a smirk. 

“Don’t worry kid, there will be funnel cake,” Sam said to Scott. 

“Excuse you?” Melissa said to Sam with a raised brow. 

Sam gave Melissa a pleading look, and shook his head. “You can’t go to an amusement park, and not get funnel cake. It’s unheard of.” 

“Fine,” Melissa sighed, and turned to Scott. “One funnel cake when we leave.”

“Thanks guys,” Scott smiled to the two, as he took a bite of his sub. 

“So Stiles, are you ready to start school?” Boyd asked, taking a seat beside Derek.

“Uh, I guess,” Stiles nodded. 

“He’s nervous,” John replied, with a small smirk, as he wrapped his left arm around Stiles’ shoulders. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Isaac said, taking a seat beside Scott. “Nothing to worry about.”

“What if no one likes me?” Stiles asked, fidgeting in his seat. 

“We like you,” Erica said, giving Stiles a smile. 

“What if no one else does?” Stiles sighed. 

“Their loss,” Derek shrugged. Stiles gave Derek a blank stare, and Derek shook his head at Stiles. “I’m serious Stiles. If they don’t like you, that’s their loss. Cause they’re not going to find another caring guy like you. That is though if no one likes you, but truthfully, I don’t think anyone’s going to have a reason to ‘not’ like you.” 

“Here, here,” Jackson nodded, raising his Moutain Dew in the air. Making everyone else chuckle and raise their glass as well. “And if for some stupid reason anyone’s giving you trouble, tell me. I’ll straighten their ass out,” Jackson said, seriously. 

“Me too,” Boyd added, with a small smile. 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep you grounded,” Lydia said, taking a small sip of water.

“And we’ll make sure you stay out of trouble,” Allison teased. 

“Doubt that,” Sam mumbled. “The brat’s addicted to trouble.”

“Really, you’re still whining about losing the bet?” Stiles sighed, looking at Sam with a tired expression. 

“You cheated,” Sam said, putting emphasis on the word cheated. 

“How do you cheat with batting cages?” Stiles asked, with a bored expression.

“I don’t know, but you did,” Sam said, pointing at Stiles.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Stiles chuckled, taking the last bite of his sub. 

“Hey, since you’re done, want to ride the Salt and Pepper Shakers?” Isaac asked Stiles, as he took a sip of Pepsi, and finished his own sub. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, and stood up from the table. “Let’s go.”

“We’ll meet you guys over there when we’re done,” Boyd said to them.

“Alright, see you over there,” Stiles nodded, and he and Isaac made their way to the ride. 

“Has it gotten better?” Isaac asked, once they were out of hearing range.

“Not really,” Stiles said, shaking his head to the ground. 

“It will one day,” Isaac replied. “How’s home?”

“It’s different,” Stiles admitted. “A nice different though,” Stiles smiled to Isaac.

“Is anything bothering you?” Isaac asked.

“He kept everything the same. He didn’t throw anything away,” Stiles sighed. 

“You mad?” Isaac asked, with sympathy. 

“No, not mad just, sad.” Stiles replied quietly, “He waited for me for eleven years. I mean… what would he have done if I didn’t come home?” 

“You are home,” Isaac replied, with furrowed brows. 

“But what if I wasn’t?” 

“…My mom used to tell me everything happens for a reason,” Isaac began slowly. "She said there was no such thing as coincidence… if you weren’t here with us, right now, you would still come home. Sure you might not have remembered for a while, but you would’ve eventually remembered. And then Scott, your dad, Derek… the entire pack would still be here waiting for you.”

Stiles was quiet for a few minutes, before replying, “Your mom sounded like a smart woman.”

“I like to think so,” Isaac smiled. 

“So, are you ready for this ride?” Stiles asked, as the two walked to the back of the line.

“Definitely,” Isaac smirked. 

“I’m surprised the lines not longer,” Stiles said, as he pointed to only two other people in the line. 

“I am too,” Isaac nodded, “You would think it would be longer.”

Suddenly the ride stopped, and Isaac and Stiles entered the small cage. “This is going to be crazy,” Isaac smirked, as he shut the cage door, and he and Stiles’ buckled themselves in. 

“I’ve never been on an upside down ride,” Stiles said, gripping the bar over their lap a little tighter. 

“It’s so much fun, you don’t even really realize your upside down,” Isaac replied, “This one time…”

Stiles did listen to Isaac for a few minutes before he thought he saw something. Looking out of the cage, he thought he saw someone. Before he got a clear look though, it disappeared. Stiles’ skin got goose bumps, and he began to look around, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of what he thought he saw before. 

“Hey, you okay?” Isaac asked, noticing the anxiety coming off of Stiles. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I just thought I saw something.” Stiles replied, trying to convince himself it’s not what he thinks it is. 

“You sure?” Isaac asked, concerned. 

“Really, just thought I saw something,” Stiles replied, waving Isaac off. 

“If you say so,” Isaac said, unconvinced. Isaac got excited though when he saw the worker about to start the ride. “Here we go,” Isaac said excitedly, jumping up and down on the seat. 

Stiles wasn’t really paying attention though. ‘It’s impossible right?’ He asked himself. ‘There is no way that can happen.’ Stiles still felt unnerved though. ‘Could it really be?’ He asked himself. ‘He’s in New York though, he’s over two thousand miles away.’ He tried to take a calming breath, and it did help some. ‘Adrian is in New York.’


	64. Somethings coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!! I've been so fucking busy with School, and now I got another Job, so it's been kind of hectic. But I put in my two week notice, for my other job so I should be updating more frequently now. This chapter is short, but I wanted you guys so have SOMETHING to read. I'm so so sosososo sorry.

“Yes!” Stiles shouted, throwing his fist in the air. 

“Nice one,” Derek smiled.

“Okay, you can pick anything you want,” the kid behind the booth said. 

“Hmm,” Stiles looked around the booth, and pointed to a medium sized stuffed wolf. “I want that one please.” 

“Here you go,” he said, handing Stiles the stuffed animal. 

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled, and turned back to Derek. 

“Nice choice,” Derek smiled, looking at the wolf. 

“It almost looks like you,” Stiles said, inspecting his prize. “If only it didn’t have white feet,” he sighed, as he bumped Derek’s shoulder with his own.

“Alright, so far you’ve won a stuffed wolf, a stuffed fish, a stuffed cow, and for some god awful reason, a Jason Aldean poster. Anything else you want to try to win?” Derek asked, as they made their way back to the pavilion. 

“For the last time, Jason Aldean is a god!” Stiles exclaimed to Derek, then asked while looking around the park, “Isn’t there a game where you can win an actual fish?” 

“Yeah, it’s by the Texas Twister,” Derek said. 

“Maybe before we leave, I can try to win one of those?” Stiles asked, with hopeful eyes.

“Whatever you want,” Derek nodded. 

“… Are you sure you don’t mind?” Stiles asked again, as he looked up at Derek with a slight frown on his face. 

“Stiles, for the last time, we only spent ten bucks. We could spend fifty and I wouldn’t care, just as long as you’re having fun.” 

“I’m having a blast,” Stiles smiled, brightly. 

“Then don’t worry about it,” Derek said, with a small smile as he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.   
When the two finally made it back to the pavilion, they noticed all the adults were there. “What’d you win this time?” John asked, looking at the figure tucked under Stiles’ arm. 

“I won wolfy,” he announced, handing John the wolf. 

“You’re naming it wolfy?” Derek asked, as he grabbed his water bottle and took a sip. 

“Your right, that’s a horrible name,” Stiles nodded, then looked at the stuffed wolf on the table. “How about since it almost looks like you we name it sourwolf?” Stiles asked Derek, with a small smirk. 

“I think I like wolfy better,” Derek said with a smirk. 

“Too late, I already decided Sourwolf is the name,” Stiles smiled, then looked around and noticed the sun setting. 

“Did you ride the yo-yo yet?” John asked. 

“Not yet,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Might not want to wait too long, the park closes in a half hour,” John said, as he began gathering everything up.

“Are you still riding it with me?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to Derek. 

“That was the plan,” Derek nodded. 

“Okay, let’s go ride that then,” Stiles smiled. 

“See you guys later,” John smiled.

“Yo-yo then to win you a fish,” Derek smiled. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t win a fish,” Stiles said, frowning a bit. “I don’t have a fish tank.”

“We could get one tomorrow,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “We only need to put in a bowl or something tonight.”

“Will the fish be alright?” Stiles asked.

“It’ll be fine,” Derek nodded. 

“Alright then,” Stiles smiled. “I’m getting a fish.”

“Excited about such a small thing,” Derek chuckled.

“Go ahead, laugh it up,” Stiles said, bumping Derek’s shoulders with his own. “This is the first pet I ever got, I’m a bit excited.”

“You never had a fish before?” Derek asked. 

“Well Brad never really… you know,” Stiles said, making circles with his hands. “And my mom didn’t think I was responsible enough to have a fish until I could spell my name. So no, no fish,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “What about you? Did you ever have a fish?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to Derek.

“We had an aquarium in the living room,” Derek nodded with a small smile.

“Wow, how big of an aquarium?” Stiles asked. 

“I think it was about forty gallons or so,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It was pretty big.”

“Did you guys have all kinds of fish?” Stiles asked, 

“Oh yeah,” Derek nodded. “We had a salt water aquarium so we had clown fish, star fish, sharks, crabs, a couple of tangs, and a queen angel fish.” 

“Wow,” Stiles smiled, “you had an awesome aquarium. Did you make it look like the ocean?”

“Somewhat,” Derek nodded. “My younger sister, Cora, she wanted a pirate ship in it, and a couple of other things in it. Like pink gravel for the bottom of the tank. She threw the biggest tantrum I ever saw because she wanted pink rocks.” 

Stiles laughed a bit, and shook his head. “So she got her pink rocks.”

“Of course,” Derek nodded, smiling still. 

 

After a few beats of silence, Stiles asked, “How many brothers and sister did you have?”

“Well, first born was my brother Eli, then Laura, then I was born, and then Cora.” Derek replied, with a small forced smile. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, frowning a bit. 

“It’s fine,” Derek said, waving him off. “It’s good to talk about them,” he smiled. 

“What were they like?” Stiles asked, curiously.

“Laura was kind of like you. She always brought out the best in people. Eli was more laid back. He was… kind of like Isaac. Even to the puppy dog face. And Cora, she was a wild card,” Derek smiled. “She was the youngest so she was spoiled. She was always happy, running around the woods, playing games. The only time she sat still was when she was sleeping.” 

“I wish I could’ve met them,” Stiles replied, “They sound amazing.” 

“They were,” Derek nodded. The two walked to the yo-yo in a comfortable silence together, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“This ride looks fun,” Stiles smiled, as he watched the two wheels spinning on top of one another.

“I like stopping at the very top,” Derek smiled. “You can see for miles.”

“Can you see the stars?” Stiles asked, looking up at the sky.

“I’m not really sure,” Derek shrugged. “Maybe. It depends on how bright these lights are, but we should be above the bright lights they have at the games and stuff.” They moved ahead in the line, and Derek turned back to Stiles. “You like the stars?” 

“They’re awesome,” Stiles nodded, as he smiled to the ground. “I read almost all the books of them at the library.” Stiles then turned to Derek and asked, “Do you like the stars?” 

“I like looking at them,” Derek nodded. “I can’t say I’ve read books about space, but I know some consolations.” 

“Maybe someday we could look at the stars through the telescope my dad gave me?” Stiles asked, with a smile. 

“Absolutely,” Derek nodded. “We could find out when the next meteor shower is and watch them.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, with a smile the size of Texas. “Don’t play with me Derek,” he joked.

“I’m dead serious,” Derek chuckled. “We could watch them from that clearing in the preserve.” 

“Now I can’t wait to check and see when that is,” Stiles smiled. 

The two moved up again in the line. “So, about tomorrow…” Derek began.

“Jo… my dad said he already called Mr. McCall. We’re not supposed to tell Scott because his dad wants to surprise him,” Stiles said, looking to the ground. “He said he should be here tomorrow morning.” 

“You want me to come?” Derek asked, as he slung his right arm over Stiles’ shoulders. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“I’ll be there,” Derek nodded. 

“There’s going to be a trial,” Stiles frowned. 

“It’s okay. He can’t hurt you, not again,” Derek said. 

“…I’m scared Derek,” Stiles muttered. 

“I know, but I’ll be with you the whole time. I’m the Alpha remember? I’ll rip him limb from limb.”

“…What exactly is Mr. McCall going to ask me?” Stiles asked, as he and Derek moved further up in the line. 

“I don’t really know,” Derek shrugged. “You can stop anytime you want to though. They won’t force questions out of you.”

“I just want to move on,” Stiles sighed. 

“We are, just slowly,” Derek nodded. “Looks like we’re next,” he said pointing to the open cart. 

Stiles climbed in on the cart, and Derek sat down next to him. “Oh my god, I’m so ready,” Stiles smiled as he gripped the bar in front of them. 

The ride started moving, and Stiles smiled as he watched the ground getting further away. Derek smiled, as he watched Stiles, and grabbed the teens left hand in his right. Stiles then looked over at Derek, and Derek pointed up to the sky. Stiles leaned his head back and smiled at the tiny white dots covering the clear black sky. 

“It’s really clear tonight,” Stiles said, never taking his eyes off the sky. 

“A lot of stars are out too,” Derek nodded, looking at sky as well.

“Look, you can see the little dipper,” Stiles said, pointing to the constellations location.

“The big dipper,” Derek pointed, smiling.

“I’m pretty sure Scott could point out the big dipper,” Stiles chuckled.

“Hey, that’s the only two constellations I know,” Derek said, chuckling a bit. 

“That’s sad. You never read anything about the stars?” Stiles asked, leaning closer to Derek. 

“I used to have a nursery book with twinkle twinkle little star in it,” Derek replied, with a small smile. 

“You mean the song?” Stiles asked, with a grin. 

“It was turned into the song, but I’m talking about the poem,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“What poem?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“By Jane Taylor,” Derek replied. 

Stiles looked at Derek a moment before shaking his head. “I never heard it. Do you remember how it goes?” 

Derek smiled as he remembered his mother reading it to him, 

 

“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
And often through my curtains peep,  
For you never shut your eye,  
Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveller in the dark,—  
Though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star.”

Once Derek finished telling the poem, Stiles smiled lightly at him, “That was really pretty.” 

“My mom used to read me to every night,” Derek said, with a small smile on his face as well. 

“It’s funny, you would think she would read you goodnight moon,” Stiles said, with a small chuckled, and giggled when Derek gave him a sheepish smile. “Oh my god she did. That’s it. That proves your mom was awesome,” Stiles declared. 

“I like to think so,” Derek chuckled, as Stiles leaned into his shoulder more. 

“She was. I can tell,” Stiles nodded, and smiled as his face rubbed against Derek’s jacket. 

“How?” Derek asked, with a raised brow.

“Because you’re awesome,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “You had to get your awesomeness from somewhere.” 

“How do you know it didn’t come from my dad?” Derek asked with a raised brow, and small smirk.

“Oh your dad was pretty kick ass too,” Stiles nodded. “I can tell. You’re just too awesome so that means you had to of had two amazing parents.”

“… yeah, they were pretty cool,” Derek nodded. “So did your mom ever read you any stories when it was bed time?”

“My mom used to read me ‘Oh the Places You’ll Go’ by Dr. Seuss,” Stiles said, with a small smile. 

“That was actually the book my mother gave Eli when he graduated high school,” Derek chuckled.

“That’s a good graduation present,” Stiles smiled.

“Lydia and Jackson are getting a trip to Mertile Beach together,” Derek replied, with a small smirk. 

“Lucky,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “That’s a rather large present for graduating. I like the book better. It’s small, simple.” Stiles said, giving Derek a small smile. 

“I like small and simple too,” Derek nodded. 

It was a few beats of silence as the two just watched the sky. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Stiles asked.

“Hm… I don’t know,” Derek shrugged. “Ireland maybe.” 

“Why Ireland?” Stiles asked, intrigued to hear Derek’s answer. 

“My mother once went to Ireland, she always talked about it. She said she would go again in a heartbeat.” Derek replied, giving a small smile. 

“Ireland. That sounds awesome.” Stiles smiled.

“What about you, where would you want to go?” Derek asked, looking back at Stiles.

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “I’d want to go to… Oklahoma.” 

“…Okay,” Derek said, very slowly. “Why?” 

“Sam told me about when he and his wife went camping there. He said there are no lights for mile, and you could millions of stars. He said the land was flat as far as you could see, and when the sun came up it looked like you could crawl on it and ride your way up to heaven.” Stiles said, shyly. “Does that sound stupid?” 

“No, not at all,” Derek said, with a broad smile. “It actually sounds really awesome. Maybe we can go one day.”

“Only if we could go to Ireland too,” Stiles said, leaning further into Derek. 

“It’s a deal then,” Derek nodded, and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

“Aw man, we’re getting off already,” Stiles said, noticing the ride stopped, and people getting off. 

“We can go win your fish now,” Derek reminded. 

Stiles looked at Derek for a minute, then turned back to the people who were getting off the yo-yo. “Alright people, let’s go. No messing around. I got a fish to win!” Stiles shouted down to them, making most of them giggle at him. 

“I don’t think they think your being serious,” Derek chuckled.

“Okay so here’s the deal. I want to actually try and win the fish myself, but if I can’t then, and only then, can you use your wolfy powers.” Stiles said seriously to Derek.

“How do you know I’m not bad at the game?” Derek asked, with a raised.

“Isaac told me you were captain of the basketball team,” Stiles said, giving Derek a lazy stare. 

“Yeah, but I haven’t played in years,” Derek replied.

“No cheating unless necessary,” Stiles said, bumping into Derek’s shoulder. 

“Alright, alright,” Derek nodded, with a small smile on his face. 

When the two finally got off the yo-yo they began to make their way through the crowd to the fish bowl game. Walking over to it, Derek noticed Stiles became quiet and was looking all around the crowd.

“You okay?” Derek asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “Just looking around for Scott and everyone.” 

“Oh,” Derek said, and looked around the crowd as well. “Well there’s Isaac.” Derek said, pointing. Isaac was standing around the crowd looking a bit lost. “Isaac, we’re over here, to your left.” Derek said just loud enough for Isaac and Stiles to hear. 

“Hi guys,” Isaac smiled, walking over to the two. 

“Hey, what’s up? I thought you were with Scott and Allison,” Stiles said.

“I was,” Isaac nodded, “but they wanted time alone together. They didn’t say that exactly, but I could tell.” Isaac said, shrugging his shoulders. “So I wanted to see if I would run into someone, and…” Isaac trailed off. 

“Too many people?” Derek asked, looking around at everyone then back to Isaac. 

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded, and ducked his head shyly. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stiles said, giving Isaac a small smile. “We were on our way over to win a fish, want to join?” 

Isaac’s smile brightened and he nodded eagerly. “Yes please.”

“Well, let’s go before they close the booth,” Derek said, and led the two to the game. 

*************************************************************************************

“Hey guys, you’re just in time,” the girl in charge of the game said, as the three walked up to the booth. 

“How much for a basket?” Derek asked as he pulled out his wallet. 

“Five bucks,” the girl replied with a nice smile. 

“We’ll take two please,” Derek smiled, and nodded once in thank-you when he grabbed them from her hands.

“Okay,” Stiles smiled, and began carefully aiming the ping-pong balls at the glass bowls.

“So are you guys dating yet?” Isaac asked, as he began tossing the ping-pong balls.

Caught off by the questions, Stiles ended up throwing his ball a bit harder than he meant to. “I’m so sorry,” he said to the girl, as it bounced off the bowl and hit her right shoulder. She just smiled, and waved him off. 

“We aren’t…” Derek began.

“We’re not together…” Stiles said, awkwardly. 

“But you’re going to be, right?” Isaac asked.

“When we’re both ready,” Derek nodded.

“Good,” Isaac smiled, and tossed another ball. “You two are good together.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles said, as his cheeks filled with a red. 

“I wasn’t trying to… you know, be nosy or anything. I just...”

“It’s alright Isaac,” Derek said, giving a small smile.

“All right,” Stiles said, stretching his neck to the left, then to the right. “Let’s win a freaking fish.” he said, as he reached in the basket. As he tossed the ball into the rows of fish bowls, it bounced off the rim of two and fell to the ground. 

“You’re not throwing it high enough,” Derek said, as Stiles reached into the basket for another ping pong ball. “And Isaac, you’re not throwing it hard enough.”

Isaac and Stiles both tossed another ball into the air, and Isaac’s made it into the bowl. 

“Cheater,” Stiles mumbled as the girl behind the booth handed Isaac a fish in a bag.

“Hey, you might as well use what you got,” Isaac smiled, as he held up the fish. “Don’t worry, you’ll get one.” He told Stiles.

“Just try to throw the ball up in the air a bit more, and aim for the exact center bowl,” Derek said. 

“It’s not as easy as it looks without freaky… skills,” Stiles said, almost saying powers. 

“Would you just try it?” Derek asked, with a small smirk. 

Stiles took a deep breath, and carefully threw the ping pong ball where he was aiming. “That’s it, this game is rigged.” Stiles said, as he watched the ball bounce off the table. 

“You want me to try?” Derek asked, with a small smirk. 

Stiles looked down and saw there were only three balls left in the basket. “Let me see you get one, and I’ll try to copy.” Stiles nodded. 

“Alright,” Derek nodded, and began aiming the ball into the bowl. “Just aim… gently toss… and…” Derek’s ping pong ball bounced right in the bowl. The girl came over, and gave Derek his fish.

“Okay,” Stiles said slowly, and grabbed another ping pong ball. “Aim, gently toss,” Stiles said quietly to himself and threw the ball to the table. To his surprise though, it jumped off the center bowl rim, and bounced around before finally falling into a bowl. 

“Haha!” Stiles shouted, pumping his fist in the air. 

“See told you, you could do it,” Derek said, with a smirk on his face. 

“Great job Stiles,” Isaac smiled, as the girl handed Stiles his fish. 

“I have a pet,” Stiles smiled, and inspected his fish.

“What are you going to name it?” Derek asked, smiling at the joy on Stiles’ face. 

“Herbert,” Stiles decided, nodding to himself. 

“Herbert?” Isaac asked, with a raised brow.

“Why Herbert?” Derek asked, with furrowed brows. 

“I don’t know. It was the first name that popped into my head,” Stiles shrugged. “He looks like a Herbert.”

“Poor fish,” Isaac sighed, as he glanced at Stiles’ fish. 

“Well let’s hear your names then,” Stiles said, looking at Derek and Isaac.

“I don’t know… Gill?” Isaac said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Finding Nemo?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow.

“Finding Nemo,” Isaac nodded.

“Okay, that’s not bad, but let’s here dark and brooding over here,” Stiles said, turning to face Derek.

“The fish,” Derek said, turned around and began walking back to the pavilion. 

“Derek,” Stiles whined.”You have to name it. You can’t just call it the fish. That’s not any fun.” Stiles eyes got as wide as saucers then. “Aww, name him flounder!”

“No more Disney movies,” Derek sighed as he rolled his eyes. 

“But they’re the best ones,” Isaac whined, with his kicked puppy face. 

“Derek, aren’t you even going to look at flounder?” Stiles asked with an exaggerated pout.

“It’s a goldfish, they all look the same,” Derek said, while shaking his head. 

“Yours look more yellow though, than anything,” Stiles said, pointing to the bag in Derek’s hand. 

Derek finally looked at his fish and nodded his head. “He does have a more gold tint to it. Well that’s good, I’ll name him Ben.” 

“Ben?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“Ben Roethlisberger,” Derek nodded. 

“You’re naming your fish after an NFL player?” Stiles asked, with a bored expression.

“Yeah,” Derek deadpanned.

“You are ridiculous,” Stiles sighed.

“He could’ve come up with Herbert,” Isaac mumbled.

“Hey! He looks like a Herbert!” Stiles said, turning to point at Isaac.

“It does look like Herbert.” A voice asked, walking up to them. They all turned to see Jackson walking over to them with his right arm wrapped around Lydia’s shoulders.

“Thank you Jackson,” Stiles smiled, and then turned to Isaac, “See, Jackson see’s it.”

“Good for Jackson,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes with a small smirk on his face.

“At least Stiles’ is original,” Lydia grinned. 

“Thank you Lyds,” Stiles beamed.

“Guys, I think it’s time to go,” Derek said, as he looked around at everyone getting ready to leave.

“Okay,” they all nodded, and followed Derek back to the pavilion.

As everyone was making their way to the pavilion, Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. Cautiously, he looked around at all the people walking to the exits. 

“You okay?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles with concerned eyes.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, unsure.

“Lie,” Derek pointed out. “Seriously, what’s wrong?” 

“I just felt like someone was watching me,” Stiles shrugged.

Derek looked around the crowd, and saw no one watching them. “I don’t see anyone,” Derek said, as he continued to look around the crowd.

“Just my imagination then,” Stiles said, with a shy smile.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, and pulled the small teen to his side. “Just to be safe,” Derek whispered. Stiles couldn’t stop the smile that spread to his face. They all continued to walk to the pavilion, and saw everyone else was getting things packed up.

“I see you won a fish,” John smiled, as he looked at the fish in Stiles’ hand. 

“…Is that okay?” Stiles asked, with a winced expression. 

“It’s fine,” John smiled, and gently grabbed the fish from Stiles’ hand. “So what name did you give it?” 

“Dad meet Herbert,” Stiles smiled, as John raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s an… interesting name you got there,” John nodded, with a crooked grin.

“I like it,” Scott exclaimed, with a huge smile, coming up beside John.

“Thanks buddy,” Stiles smiled back.

“You want some funnel cake?” Sam asked, holding up the plate of cake.

“No thank you,” Stiles said, and shook his head.

“Isaac, Jack, Lyds, you want any?” Sam asked holding the cake out. 

“No thank you,” Jackson and Lydia said together.

“I will,” Isaac smiled and ripped a small piece off. 

“For God’s sake,” Sam said, and ripped the cake right down the middle. “Here,” he said, handing Isaac the half of cake on the plate. 

“Um… why?” Isaac began to ask, but Sam cut him off.

“You’re a teenager you’re supposed to eat like a horse,” Sam replied, while eating some of his cake. 

“Whatever you say,” Isaac shrugged, with a smile on his face.

“What all needs packed up yet?” Derek asked the group as he looked around the tables.

“Just these coolers here,” Chris said, and lifted one cooler up and put in the trunk of his car.

“We’ll get the other two guys,” John said, and he and Derek lifted the coolers up to load them into the back of the Jeep.

“So… anything going on for tomorrow?” Scott asked around the group.

“How about we wing it?” Allison asked, with a small smile.

“Sounds good to me,” Boyd and Erica nodded.

“We’ll do that,” Derek nodded. 

“Okay guys, is everyone ready?” Melissa asked the group.

“We’re ready,” Everyone nodded, and entered their cars.

*******

“Did you have fun today?” John asked, as he started up the Jeep.

“I had a blast,” Stiles nodded, looking at his fish.

“What was your favorite part?” John asked, as he pulled out of the parking space.

“The yo-yo,” Stiles smiled, and glanced at Derek, who was in the passenger seat.

“Mine too,” Derek nodded, but kept his gaze out the window, with a small smile on his face.

“You okay?” John whispered, once Stiles fell asleep.

“I don’t know…” Derek mumbled back.

“What’s wrong?” John asked, with concern.

“I’m going to stay at your house tonight John, make sure everything’s all right,” Derek said, ignoring John’s question. 

“Derek… you’re scaring me. Did you see something?” John asked, with worry.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I didn’t see, or smell anything unusual.”

“So what’s wrong?” John asked.

“I have a bad feeling,” Derek said, and looked back to see Stiles asleep with his fish carefully tucked in beside him.

“What do you mean?” John asked, getting even more worried. 

“You know how sometimes a dog can feel an earthquake coming?” Derek asked, looking through all the windows.

“Yeah,” John nodded, with furrowed brows.

“Werewolves kind of have the same ability,” Derek said, “Except we don’t detect Earthquakes. Werewolves detect when something supernatural is going to happen.”

“So what does that mean?” John asked, worried again.

“It means, something’s coming, and it wants death.”


	65. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter is short, and I'm sick with myself for not making the deadline. I wanted it up by the 25th, and here it is the 28th, and I have a short chapter. I plan to have another chapter up Nov, 1st. IT WILL HAPPEN THIS TIME!!!

“Stiles… buddy….” John said quietly as he gently rubbed Stiles arm. 

“…Home?” Stiles rasped, with his eyes still closed. 

“Yeah buddy,” John nodded, with a small smile, “We’re home.” 

“Kay,” Stiles nodded, and blearily got out of the jeep, and almost walked into the wall. John chuckled, as Stiles began walking with his eyes still shut, “How about we go this way?” John asked, as he helped Stiles walk through the door of the garage into the house. 

“S’Where I was goin…” Stiles yawned, as he sleepily kicked off his shoes. 

“If you say so,” John smiled, taking off his shoes as well. 

“D’rek home?” Stiles asked, as he yawned.

“Yeah, dropped him off about fifteen minutes ago,” John nodded, and walked with Stiles up the stairs.

“Kay,” Stiles nodded, and entered his room. “Night dad,” he said, and immediately passed out.

“Poor kid,” John chuckled, and then looked out Stiles’ bed room window. Taking a look around the back yard, he saw nothing was in his yard, or the woods that surrounded. As John began walking out of the bedroom, he looked at Stiles sound asleep. “Watch over him Claire,” John whispered, and shut off the light. 

*********

“Stiles,” A voice said, as he looked around the once again white room.

“Mama,” Stiles smiled, and turned around. The two once again grabbed each other in a tight embrace. 

“So I take it you liked IdleWild,” Claire smiled. 

“We finally got to ride all the rides,” Stiles smiled, as the two let each other go.

“I saw,” Claire smiled. “You looked so happy.”

“I was,” Stiles smiled. “I wish you were there.”

“I wish I was there too sweetheart,” Claire nodded, with a sad smile on her face.

“Dad misses you,” Stiles nodded, looking to the ground. “Do you think maybe you could… I don’t know… visit him, or whatever you’re doing with me?” 

“I can now,” Claire nodded, “Now that you’re home and safe.” 

“I think he’d really like that,” Stiles smiled.

Claire pointed over her shoulder and Stiles turned to see the white table and chairs again. “How about we have a seat?” She asked. Stiles followed after her, and smiled she took his hands in hers. “So, what do you like to do for fun?” 

“Sam took me to the batting cages,” Stiles smiled.

“Oh yes,” Claire smiled. “Sam’s a good man,” she nodded.

“When he wants to be,” Stiles chuckled. 

“So did you win the bet?” She asked, with her radiant smile shinning. 

“Of course,” Stiles scoffed. 

“I should’ve known,” Claire smiled. “Did you make him a smoothie?”

“I sure did,” Stiles smiled. “I think it was my best creation yet.” 

“How is pack life treating you?” Claire asked, with a small smile. 

“It’s going to take me a while to get use to it,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. “Everyone’s been doing great though, they’re really helping me out.” 

“I’m glad,” Claire nodded. “I’m so proud of Genim.” 

“For what?” Stiles asked, ducking his head. 

“For being brave, for moving on,” she cupped his cheek and made his eyes meet hers. “I’m proud of you for moving on,” she said, with tears in her eyes.

“It’s hard,” Stiles said, dropping eye contact again.

“I know,” she said quietly. “And I wish I could tell you it’s going to get easier but it won’t. It’s going to be hell for a few months,” she nodded. 

“If you’re going through hell, keep going,” Stiles whispered to himself. 

“Winston Churchill,” Claire smiled. 

“Derek told me that yesterday,” Stiles said, giving Claire a small smile. 

“Derek’s a smart boy,” Claire smiled, “it will get better honey. That I promise you. Some days it’s going to feel like you’re carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you have to keep going, and look forward to the future.” 

“I will,” Stiles nodded. 

After a few beats of silence Claire said, “Speaking of future,” she said, with a grin. “When are you and Derek going on a date?”

“Mom,” Stiles said, blushing a bright red to the tips of his ears. 

“What? I’m a mother, it’s my job to be nosy.” 

“We’re going…slow,” Stiles said, “Like glacier slow.”

“Good,” Claire nodded. “And you tell Derek that if he hurts you, I may be an angel but I’ll hurt him.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Stiles mumbled. 

“Have you talked to your father about it?” Claire asked.

“Um… not yet,” Stiles said, shaking his head nervously. 

“You should,” Claire said gently. 

“I don’t know…”

“Why?” 

“What if he like… doesn’t like that?” Stiles asked, biting his lip. “I just got him back, I don’t… I don’t want him to leave me again.”

“He won’t,” Claire said, shaking her head. “Honey, your father loves you. I promise he won’t hurt you. I swear… on my grave… he will not be disappointed or anything.”

“…Are you sure?” Stiles asked, looking to the ground.

“I swear honey,” she nodded. 

“…I’ll tell him,” Stiles nodded. 

“Just remember sweetie, he won’t be mad,” Claire said, with a small smile on her face.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Derek was wide awake at his house. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep, and decided he could spend his time doing something useful. So he walked down the stairs and through the kitchen, into the garage to work on an old car he had stowed away. 

After about an hour of working under the hood, he heard a small quiet voice, “Derek?” 

Derek turned to see Isaac standing there, wearing some blue pajama pants, and plain white T-shirt. His sandy hair was spiked in different directions, and he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. “You okay Isaac?” Derek asked, with a worried expression. 

“I heard you down here,” Isaac said, walking across the concrete floor with no socks. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said, as he took a seat on the bar stool by the tool shelf.

“I’m fine,” Derek said, looking back under the hood of the car, and tightening a few things here and there.

“I can tell your lying,” Isaac mumbled, as he played with the bottom of his shirt. “Is it because I told you I had a bad feeling earlier?” He asked, with slightly furrowed brows.

***

Derek remembers that. He just stepped into the house and he could sense Isaac’s discomfort, knowing that Isaac only felt like that when he had flashbacks, Derek bolted up the stairs and into Isaacs’s room. To his surprise though, Isaac was sitting on his bed, with his new drawing book in his hands. “You okay?” Derek asked, looking around the room.

“I… I don’t know,” Isaac shrugged. “I… it’s like… I feel like I have a bad feeling.”

*** 

“It kind of does,” Derek nods, then turns to look at Isaac. “Are you still feeling it?”

“A little,” Isaac nods. After a few moments of silence, Isaac asked Derek, “Did I say something bad?”

“No,” Derek said immediately. “No, you didn’t say anything bad. I just have that same feeling. Like something’s about to happen. Something bad,” Derek sighed, as he wiped off his greasy hands on a towel, and walked over to Isaac. “Did you ever hear how some animals have an… ability. They can sense earthquakes before they happen, and can wake an owner up if there’s a fire?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. “So… what? An Earthquake is coming?” 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “Supernatural creatures have kind of the same thing. They can sense when a supernatural bad thing is going to happen.”

“So Scott, and Jackson and everyone feel it too?” Isaac asked, with wide eyes.

“Not that I know of,” Derek said, shaking his head. “From what I remember my mom telling me, only certain werewolves can feel it. Almost all Alphas can feel it, and only Betas who are closest to their Alphas.”

“So… I can feel it, because you can feel it?” Isaac asked, with slightly furrowed brows.

“Basically,” Derek nodded. 

“That’s weird, but it’s cool, all at the same time.” Isaac then ran a hand through his hair. “So do we know what’s coming?” 

“It’s nothing good,” Derek said then shook his head. “I just… can’t tell yet. I have to look around for a few days.” 

“I can help,” Isaac said, nodding his head. 

“No,” Derek shook his head. “I’ll look on my own. I don’t want you guys getting hurt.”

“Stiles will need you,” Isaac said. “I can help. I won’t get hurt, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

“I can have someone help me,” Isaac said. “It’s not like the pack won’t find out.”

“I’ll talk to everyone,” Derek said, “but, I want to keep this quiet around Stiles.”

“Why?” Isaac asked, rubbing his eyes.

“He feels enough pressure as it is with everything else going on. We don’t need to add on top of it until we know what we’re dealing with.” Derek replied, quietly. 

“Your right,” Isaac nodded. “Is there anything you need me to do?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Go to bed. It’s like… what? Midnight? Go back to sleep.”

“It’s two,” Isaac replied, “and you haven’t gone to bed either.”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Derek replied. “I just need to fix the fan.”

“I can help,” Isaac said, standing up.

“You’re tired,” Derek said, walking back over to the car. “It won’t take me long, ten minutes tops,” Derek said, ducking under the hood again. “Go ahead up, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Promise?” Isaac asked, with that damned kicked puppy look.

“Swear,” Derek nodded up to Isaac. “Go ahead.”

As Isaac made his way across the floor again, he stopped at the doorway. “Thanks for today Derek,” he said.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Derek said, looking under his arm to Isaac. 

“Yes I do,” Isaac nodded, then continued walking through the doorway. “Goodnight Derek.”

“Night buddy,” Derek replied with a small smile. 

*************************************************************************************

“…iles… up buddy…” a voice said, gently as it gently rubbed Stiles arm. 

“Dad?” Stiles mumbled, and rubbed his eyes with his wrist. 

“Yeah,” John nodded, with a small smile. “I would’ve let you sleep longer, but we have a busy day today.” John said, with remorse. 

Stiles realized, today was the day he told the FBI what happened to him for the past eleven years. “Okay… I’m awake.” 

“I’ll let you shower, and get dressed, then we’ll go have some breakfast, and then we’ll go talk to Mr. McCall.”

“…Alright,” Stiles nodded, sitting up.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we have to do this process by the books,” John said, with a frown on his face. “If you want to stop at anytime though, you tell me. We can stop.”

“I will,” Stiles nodded, and took a deep breath, “I just want it to be over, you know?”

“I know,” John nodded, sadly. “It will be soon.” After a beat of silence John cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s start getting ready, I’ll go start breakfast.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, and got up off the bed, and grabbed a pair of jeans, one of his plaid shirts. As he walked into the bathroom, he took a deep breath, and slowly dragged his way through the shower. Once his fifteen minute shower was over, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and put on deodorant. His head was spinning and before he knew it, he was sitting across from his dad at the kitchen table, eating some scrambled eggs. 

“So I was thinking after we do what we need to at the station, we could go school clothes shopping. Derek said he would let the pack know, and we could meet the rest of the pack at the mall…” John began.

Stiles couldn’t bite his tongue any longer. “I kissed Derek,” he blurted. 

John looked up at Stiles with wide eyes from his sudden outburst, and slowly nodded his head. “Okay… So after we’re done shopping I was thinking we could go for some ice cream.”

“What?” Stiles asked, with his heart pounding. ‘maybe he didn’t hear me?’ he thought to himself.

“What, what?” John asked. 

“I… kissed Derek,” Stiles said again, slower.

“I heard you,” John nodded, and bit into a piece of egg. 

“Aren’t… aren’t you… going to say something?” Stiles asked, fidgeting in his seat. 

“I knew you liked him,” John said, waving Stiles off. 

“Aren’t you mad?” Stiles asked, still fidgeting. 

“No… did you want me to be?” John asked, with furrowed brows.

“No! No, I just… most people don’t take news that their son kissed a guy lightly.” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Do you like him?” John asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Do you love him?” John asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled.

“Does he treat you right?” John asked, with a raised brow.

“Better than alright,” Stiles nodded.

“Then why in the hell would I be mad?” John asked, with a smile. “I know he loves you, you love him. I know he would save you with his last breath, and I know you changed him.” 

“…kay,” Stiles said, waiting for John to continue. 

“I felt the exact same way when I met your mother,” John smiled. “I would never be mad at you for feeling that way for someone, boy or girl.” John said.

“…Thanks,” Stiles said, with a shy smile.

“Well then… now that I know you feel that way about I can give you this,” John said, as stood up from the table and walked over to a roll top desk in the living room. He pulled out the small drawer on the top part of the desk, and walked back over to Stiles. “Your mother drew this for you, She said to give it to you when you felt that way about someone.”

Stiles carefully opened up the piece of paper, and saw it was a pencil drawn picture of five Cadalillies. Nest to the flowers in the upper right hand corner was handwriting. 

 

‘Always remember, the one you love most. The one you’d do anything for, the one you’d give up everything for. The one you live for, and the one you’d die for.’

 

“Mom drew this?” Stiles asked, looking at the detail she put into the work. 

“Yeah,” John smiled. “There’s more upstairs. Maybe we can look at them tonight,” he said, giving Stiles a pat on the back.

“I’d like that,” Stiles nodded.

A knock on the door, startled both of them. “I told that boy to just walk in,” John mused as he opened the back door for Derek.

“Morning,” Derek said, giving John and Stiles a small, tired smile.

“You look like shit,” Stiles stated, then winced. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No, it’s completely true,” Derek sighed as he followed John to the dining room table to sit with the two. “I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Derek yawned, running a hand over his face.

“Why?” Stiles asked, taking a bite of food.

“Just… worried about you, I guess,” Derek said, as he looked at Stiles.

“I’m okay for now,” Stiles quietly said. “I’m just not sure how I’m going to be doing later.” 

“We’ll be there the whole time, okay?” Derek said, as his hand found the top of Stiles’ knee. 

“Right,” John nodded, across from the two. “And you know Mr. McCall, it’ll be okay.”

“I just want this all done and over with so I can move on,” Stiles said, as he finished his plate.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Derek said, with confidence. 

“You hungry Derek?” John asked.

“No thanks, Isaac made eggs this morning,” Derek said, with a small smile.

“Oh? How were they?” Stiles asked, with a smile.

“A little undercooked for me, but they weren’t bad,” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well then Derek, since you don’t want breakfast,” John began, and wiped his mouth off with a napkin. “I have a few things I need to go over with you,” he said, looking between Stiles and Derek.

“Okay,” Derek said, slowly.

“Oh God,” Stiles moaned, and literally face palmed. “Dad…” he began only to be cut of my John.

“You hurt my son, and I will hang your head proudly over my mantle place,” John said, sternly. 

“Da-ad,” Stiles whined. “First of all, we don’t have a mantle place.”

“I’ll build one,” John said, shrugging his shoulder.

“Um…” Derek began, looking between Stiles and John.

“I told him… about us,” Stiles mumbled.

“Oh,” Derek said, then his eyes got wider. “Oh, John I would never… Stiles is… I couldn’t ever…”

“Relax kid, I know,” John smiled. “I just have to get one threat in there. It’s in the dad rule book.”

“There is no dad rule book,” Stiles said, trying to glare at John.

“Sure there is,” John nodded. 

“Whatever you say,” Stiles sighed.

“Well now that that conversation is out of the way,” John said, as he stood up from the table, and grabbed his and Stiles’ plates. 

“How about we head over to the station? McCall’s already over there.”

“Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, and put his shoes on as he followed his dad and Derek out to the car. 

*************************************************************************************

“Hi Sheriff,” Deputy Parish said, with a small smile. “Hale,” he nodded once, then turned to Stiles, “And you must be Stiles,” he said, holding his hand out for Stiles to shake. “I’m Jordan Parish, one of the Deputys.”

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles said, with a shy smile, shaking the man’s hand.

“I heard a lot about you,” he said still smiling. “It’s good to see your home safe.”

“Thank you,” Stiles nodded, and the two dropped hands.

“So Stiles I’m going to take you back to the interview room, and you’ll meet Agent McCall there, is that okay?” Parish asked.

“…I can stop if I want to?” Stiles asked, shyly.

“Absolutely,” Parish nodded. 

“…Okay,” Stiles nodded, and turned to his dad and Derek. “You’ll be out here the whole time?” 

“Of course buddy,” John nodded.

“…I’m ready,” Stiles said, and walked down the hallway behind Parish. 

They entered a rather large room, it was rather spacious, and had a table sitting in the middle of the room. In the room, a man was standing over three boxes with his back facing Stiles. From what Stiles could tell, it was Mr. McCall. The man was still tall as ever. He remembered the man being huge when he was younger. Then again a 6’3’ man would look like a giant to any 5 year old. 

“Ahem,” Parish cleared his throat. 

McCall spun on his heels, and smiled brightly when he saw Stiles standing by the now closed door. “Thank God,” Rafe said, as he leaned against the table. 

“Hi Mr. McCall,” Stiles said, with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Stiles, it’s so good you home,” Rafe smiled, pulling out two chairs from the table. “Have a seat buddy,” he said, pointing to the chair across the table. 

“Thanks,” Stiles quietly said, as he took a seat across from Rafe.

“Um… before we start, do you need anything? Water? Soda? I think there’s a vending machine down the hall,” Rafe said, stopping halfway down in his seat.

“No… no I’m good,” Stiles said, shaking his head slightly. 

“Okay,” Rafe nodded, and finally sat the whole way down in his seat. “I’m so glad your okay,” Rafe said, smiling at Stiles. 

“Me too,” Stiles mumbled.

“So, your dad said you’re starting to regain your memories,” Rafe said, gently.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I remember some stuff… I remember you.” Stiles said, shyly looking to Rafe. 

“You remember me?” Rafe asked, with a smile.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I remember starting school, and my mom and dad. Scott and everyone.”

“That’s great Stiles,” Rafe smiled, giving Stiles a small boost in confidence. 

“I don’t remember much about… after he took me,” Stiles said, as he began to play with his hands. 

“That’s fine,” Rafe said, patting Stiles hand with his own. “You’re an amazing job at remembering.” 

Stiles just gave a shy smile, and then asked, “So… can we start then?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Rafe nodded, as he pulled out his notebook. 

“Where should I start?” Stiles asked, fidgeting in his seat a bit.

“How about we start at the beginning of the day,” Rafe said gently. 

“I went to your house,” Stiles said, smiling a bit. “Me and Scott were playing catch.”

“That’s right,” Rafe nodded.

“My dad came to pick me up, and we went to the park,” Stiles smiled. “He took me for ice cream.”

“That’s very good,” Rafe nodded.

“He got a phone call then while I was on the monkey bars,” Stiles said, and then returned his gaze to the table top. “I fell, and hurt my ankle.”

Rafe nodded his head sadly, “What happened next?” He asked gently. 

“Um… that’s when he showed up,” Stiles mumbled just loud enough for Rafe to hear him. “I yelled for my dad, but he didn’t hear me. Brad came over then. He said he knew my dad, and that I had to go to the hospital right away. I told him I wanted my dad but he said my dad would meet us at the hospital.” Stiles shakes his head, while not even glancing at Rafe. “Stupid kid huh?”

“No Stiles, he tricked a five year old.” Rafe said, shaking his head. Stiles just nodded his head sadly, and Rafe asked, “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “We just started.”

“Okay, what happened next?” Rafe asked, and began writing down information.

“He gave me some juice, but… I don’t know… I fell asleep,” Stiles shrugged. “He probably put something in it.” Stiles took a deep breath, and shook his head, “I can’t remember waking up.”

“That’s alright,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “Just tell me what you remember next.”

“…It was dark. I was scared,” Stiles said just loud enough. “He… he buried me.”

“He what?” Rafe asked, completely shocked. 

“I think… I think that’s how he made me forget,” Stiles shuddered. “He would let me out, but only if I said he was my dad.”

Rafe swallowed hard at the thought of a five year old being buried alive. “What do you remember next?” Rafe croaked. 

Stiles shrugged, “Once I started calling him dad, he let me out. He took me to a house.”

“Do you remember where?” Rafe asked, writing down the information. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I just remember writing help on a piece of paper, and I put it in the mail box. He found it though.”

“What did he do?” 

“He had a trunk,” Stiles frowned, “He kept it in the closet. He made me stay in it for three days. He only let me come out to go to the bathroom.”

“I’m so sorry we never found you,” Rafe frowned, with tears in his eyes.

Stiles shook his head, “Wasn’t your fault.” After a beat of silence Stiles continued. “We moved around a lot. He always said he liked to go somewhere new, but I think it’s because he couldn’t get anything.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Brad was… manipulative,” Stiles said, fidgeting in his seat. “He’d scope out a neighborhood for a few weeks, and stalk the cops.”

Rafe furrowed his brow at that, “Why?”

“One time, he caught a cop cheating on his pregnant wife, he took pictures of the affair. He told the cop that if a call ever get’s made at the house we were moving into, that unless he wanted his wife to find out, he would come to the house and tell us, then say nothing was wrong, and everything was alright.”

Rafe was outraged. “And this cop… do you remember his name?”

“It was in Dover Delaware. I never knew his name, but his badge number was 14188.” 

Rafe wrote the information down, and then with remorseful eyes asked, "how many more badge numbers am I writing down?”

“Five,” Stiles mumbled. 

“Jesus,” Rafe sighed, and shook his head. “Were they all selfish pricks?”

Stiles gave a small grin, and whispered, “People will do anything to keep the ones they love from getting hurt.”


	66. Hell's coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS!!! I didn't realize I had written down the first of November. I meant the 8th because that's two weeks after the last update! I looked at the calender wrong, and I'm SO SO SO sososososososo sorry!!! Now that I've triple checked, I should have another update on the 22nd of November.   
> P.S. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, Next chapter will be longer I swear to you, but this chapter was so hard to write. I had no idea how the interview scene should go, and just thinking about that scene made my heart hurt! :(

“Okay,” Rafe said, with a frown. “Are theses all of them then?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“This is disgusting,” Rafe said, frowning at the paper that held all the officers names. Shaking his head, and handing the paper of names to Parish, he said, “Run them, I want someone monitoring them at all times.” 

“Yes sir,” Parish nodded, and stepped out of the room for a minute. 

“What is all this?” Stiles asked, pointing to the boxes on the table. 

“Your case,” Rafe said. 

“All of this?” Stiles asked, raising a brow. 

Rafe nodded his head, “I never stopped looking for you.”

“…Why?” Stiles asked, picking at the corner of the box.

“When you went missing, your dad called me… I had to tell Scott,” Rafe said, looking at the table. “You and Scott were inseparable, so when I told him you went missing I made a promise to Scott, and then later your dad that no matter what, I wouldn’t stop looking for you.” Rafe gave a withering smiled to Stiles. “I broke that promise.”

“But you never stopped,” Stiles asked.

“No,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “When the public knew you went missing, we made a state wide broadcast on finding you. People started calling in, I personally interviewed them.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said, smiling. “For trying.”

“It didn’t help much,” Rafe said, shaking his head sadly.

“Thanks anyways,” Stiles smiled.

Rafe nodded his head once, and cleared his throat. “Shall we continue?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. 

“What’s the first thing you remember?” Rafe asked gently. 

“I remember trying to get away,” Stiles murmured. “I wrote a note that I needed help, and that he kidnapped me.”

“What did you do with it?” 

“Put it in the mail box for the mailman to find,” Stiles said.

“That’s smart for a five year old,” Rafe said, with a grin.

“I was six I think,” Stiles said. 

“You don’t remember a year?” Rafe asked, back to his saddened face.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “It’s like… a blank slate. I don’t remember anything.”

“That’s okay,” Rafe said, with a small, sad smile. “What happened after you put the note in the mailbox?”

“He found it,” Stiles said, looking to the left of the room. “He was really mad.”

“…what did he do?” 

“He had a… box in the closet. One of those old cases, it’s like a… locked suit case?” Stiles said, shaking his head, “I don’t know.”

“I understand.” 

“He locked me in there. Three days I think,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

Rafe gulped, and shook his head. “What do you remember next?” 

“It… it gets kind of fuzzy,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I can’t remember anything for a while.”

“That’s okay, just tell me what you do remember,” Rafe said, gently. 

“We were… at this old cabin. I think it was abandoned. I don’t know where it was. I just remember it was in the woods,” Stiles said, rubbing his forehead. “I was in the living room, and I moved the candle back so I could clean the table under it. I guess I moved it too far back and caught the curtains on fire. I put it out,” Stiles shuddered, “There was a mess. I got scared, so I ran off before he could see it.”

“He caught you though,” Rafe nodded, with a frown. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“Did he… put you in… in that trunk again?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “I got too big for it, so he’d lock me up in the cubby hole in the basement.”

Rafe took a shuddered breath, and his voice wavered as he asked, “How long?”

“He left me in there three days straight. Didn’t even let me out for a glass of water,” Stiles said, his voice cracking. “I thought he was going to kill me.”

After a few beats of silence, Rafe slowly stood from the table. “I think it’s time for a break,” Rafe said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said, giving a forced smile.

“Yeah,” Rafe nodded, and opened the door, then turned back to look at Stiles. “I’m not though… I… need to calm down, and… and try not to cry.”

Stiles sat awkwardly at the table, and folded his arms over his lower stomach. Looking around the room, he saw nothing worth of interest in his mind. Glancing at the boxes, he thought about opening them up. ‘No, he’ll show me later,’ his try to reason.  
Making sure no one was coming, he ripped the first box open and began to look at folders. The first few shoulders were information on him. His date of birth, school he went to, friends, date he was missing, parents names, things like that. He saw the missing fliers of his five year old self, and sighed. Setting those aside, he began to look deeper in the box. 

In a plastic bag he saw a small blue monster with green horns. “Hey Mucky,” He mumbled, and stroked his fingers across the plastic bag of the monsters face. “Missed you,” he said with a small smile. 

The next thing he pulled out was a thick folder filled with reports. Across the manila folder, there was a red stamp saying ‘False reports.’ The next folder he pulled out said, ‘possible,’ and he couldn’t help but to open it. 

*************************************************************************************

When Rafe walked back in the room, Stiles had reports all over the table. Everything was out of the boxes, and Stiles began pinning places up on the bulletin board in the room, with some papers taped around it. 

“What’s all this?” Rafe asked, looking around the room.

Stiles jumped, and turned to look at Rafe with wide eyes. “I went through your stuff. I’m sorry. I’m really, really, really sorry, but I want to help. I pulled out Mucky, and I want to remember more, and maybe these things will help me remember more. I’m sorry, I can put it all back,” Stiles and grabbed for a box.

“No,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “You… you said remember more, when you were looking at this stuff, did you remember something?”

Stiles eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe,” he said, turning back to the board. “This lady here,” he said, pointing to a picture of a woman with short gray hair. “When we moved into a real house… like, in a neighborhood, I remember seeing her.”

“That’s Meghan Ridley,” Rafe nodded. “She said she saw you in the neighborhood walking by yourself.”

“That’s right. That was in Susanville,” Stiles said, looking at the picture of her longer. “I went to the store, and she asked me if I was okay. I was wearing a T-Shirt and she saw the bruises. She stopped me on the side walk and said to wait there while she called the police and I took off.” 

“That’s exactly what she said,” Rafe nodded.

“We lived in a blue house… 4293… Damn it, I can’t remember the street address.” 

“That’s fine,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “We can make with that.”

“I remember he was mad at me for a while after that, that’s when we moved to that cabin with the cubby hole. He said, isolation is needed.” Stiles turned to Rafe with wide eyes. “A newspaper, I remember seeing news paper. It was June 2003.”

“That’s good,” Rafe nodded, writing down information in his notebook again. “You would’ve been… six, and eleven months.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“Stiles, how do you remember all this?” Rafe asked, curious. 

“I have a pretty good memory,” Stiles said, looking to the ground, and shuffling his feet. 

“Like… photographic memory?” Rafe asked, noticing that it was a sensitive subject for the teen.

“Something like that,” Stiles nodded. “But it’s… hard to explain. I can remember things that made me scared. But not just that… it’s… I can remember the way I felt and touches, and… things like that, but there’s plenty of things I forget too.”

“What if I give you a piece of paper with thirty numbers on it, would you remember that?” Rafe asked, with a raised brow.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, with furrowed brows. “But… what does that matter?”

“It’ll be easier for you in court,” Rafe said, looking back at the board. After a beat or two of silence, Rafe turned back to the table. 

“So… should we continue?”

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, and sat back down at the table across from Rafe.

“Okay,” Rafe began, “What do you remember next?”

“It get’s kind of fuzzy after the fire incident,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “The next thing I remember is when I was about eight I guess.”

“That’s okay, just tell me what you remember,” Rafe gently said. 

“He took me out for ice cream. He let me have an extra scoop of chocolate. I got really excited, you know? He never did anything like that before.” Stiles then ran a hand over his face and took a shuddering breath. “After ice cream, he said we were going to stop by his friends house and play.” 

Rafe, who looked about ready to cry again, asked, “Do you remember his friends name?” 

“No, but he lived in a yellow house. 219 Beach Hill road.” Stiles said, remembering the address. 

“Okay,” Rafe said, and wrote down the address. 

“I thought we were going to his friends house and there was going to be another kid there, you know? There wasn’t though, and the guy gave my dad a bunch of money, and my dad said he’ll be back later.” Fidgeting in his seat, Stiles continued, slowly, “I knew there was something wrong, my da… Brad never left me alone.” 

“What happened after your dad left?” Rafe asked, gently. 

“…We played Old Maid, and go fish.” Stiles said, rubbing his left arm with his right hand. “He kept… touching me. He… hurt me,” Stiles said, with heavy breathing. 

“Hurt you how?” Rafe asked gently. He knew what Stiles meant, but he had to hear exactly what happened. 

“He… molested me,” Stiles said, with tears in his eyes. “Oh god,” He said, and clutched his chest, as his breathing became more rugged. 

“Stiles… your okay, Buddy,” Rafe said, quickly standing up, and going to comfort the teen. Stiles flinched, violently off the chair though, and scooted back against the wall. “Stiles, breathe, your okay.”

“I ca… I can’t…” Stiles wheezed.

“What do you need buddy?”

“Dad… Derek,” He said, trying his hardest to get air in his lungs. His throat felt about a centimeter wide. Air was trying to get in his lungs, but it felt like trying to breathe through a straw. Like the red ones you can get for coffee. His vision began to get spotty, and his heart was beating against his ribs. Suddenly he felt something wrap around him. 

“S’Derek,” he heard, but just barely. His heart beat was in his ears. It made everything seem muffled, almost like he was underwater. “Deep breaths,” a different voice commanded. 

For a few minutes, Stiles calmed down his breathing. They still came out in gasps, and he wheezed a bit, but it improved. “It’s okay Stiles,” His dad said on the floor to the right of Stiles. John sat, rubbing the back of Stiles neck with his right hand. “It’s okay, It’s over.”

“Just breathe, your fine,” Derek said, to his left.

“I’m not though,” Stiles mumbled, and brought his knees up to his chest. 

“You will be then,” Derek said, not making any room for arguments. 

“Are you okay?” Rafe asked, crouching in front of Stiles. 

“Flashback,” Stiles mumbled. “I’m okay now.”

“How about we stop here for today?” Rafe asked, gently, with a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” John nodded. “Thanks for coming to find us Rafe,” John said, standing.

“He couldn’t breathe,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “He wanted you two. I couldn’t not go get you two.” 

“Thanks,” John smiled.

“No problem,” Rafe said, with a smile on his face. 

“You okay now?” Derek asked Stiles quietly as John and Rafe talked.

“I’m fine,” Stiles nodded. “You came,” Stiles shrugged, giving Derek a small smile.

“I told you I would,” Derek nodded, and patted Stiles knee. 

“Stiles,” John said, getting his sons attention. “Do you still want to go school clothes shopping or do you want to relax for the day?”

“Can Mr. McCall come?” Stiles asked, turning his attention to the FBI agent.

“Um…” Rafe began.

“Scott’s going to come,” Stiles said, as he stood up. “You could meet Allison too. I think Scott would like that.”

Rafe gave a small smile, and nodded. “Alright.” 

“Good,” Stiles smiled, and pulled out his phone, “I’ll tell him to be at the mall in twenty minutes with Allison.”

“I’ll be ready,” Rafe nodded, “I just have to fill out this paper really quick okay?” 

“We’ll wait,” Derek said, as he and Stiles followed the other two out of the room.

*************************************************************************************

“They just pulled in,” Stiles announced, as he took a sip of Pepsi. John, Rafe, Derek and Stiles decided to wait in the food court for everyone, and got themselves some snacks, and drinks.

“I hope he’s not mad that I came,” Rafe said.

“He won’t be,” Derek said, shaking his head. “He misses you.”

“Yeah,” Rafe nodded, sadly. “I should’ve been around more.”

“You’re here now,” John said, “That’s all that matters.”

“There they are,” Stiles said, pointing to the front doors.

Scott and Allison looked around the food court, and spotted the four. Scott face broke into a huge smile, he turned toward Allison and said something inaudible. They both then turned back to the table, this time Allison’s smile matching Scott’s.

“Dad!” Scott shouted, as he pulled Allison by her hand over to the four. Rafe stood, and walked over to Scott with a smile on his face as well, and the two embraced.

“Hey Kid,” Rafe smiled, tightening his hold on his son. 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Scott said, once the two stopped hugging. 

“I asked them not to tell you,” Rafe replied. “Would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it?” 

“I missed you,” Scott smiled.

“I missed you too,” Rafe said, rubbing his hand on Scott’s fluffy hair. “Like you wouldn’t believe.” 

Allison cleared her throat and Scott turned to her with wide eyes. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. He then wrapped his arm around her back and smiled at Rafe. “Dad, this is Allison, Allison this is my dad.”

“Hi Mr. McCall, it’s a pleasure meeting you. I heard a lot about you.” Allison said, holding out her hand. 

“The pleasures all mine,” he smiled. “Wow,” he nodded to Scott. “You got her?” 

“I know,” Scott said, excitedly with a large smile. 

“Oh my god,” Derek sighed, to the left of them. 

“Well, is it okay if I go school shopping with you guys?” Rafe asked looking between Scott and Allison.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded.

“Alright, how many more kids are coming?” Rafe asked, looking back and forth between the three still sitting at the table, and the three standing. 

“Just a few more,” John smiled. 

“Five more,” Stiles said.

“Well, why don’t we all have a seat?” Rafe asked, pulling out his seat. 

“Fine with me,” the two nodded. 

*************************************************************************************

“So you’re sure it won’t be too much?” Stiles asked for the umpteenth time. 

“Stiles, no,” John said, shaking his head. “Get it if you want it.”

“But… it’s not school related,” Stiles said, with a small frown. 

“So?” John asked, with a hint of a smile. “If you want it, get it.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said as he held the chess board.

“Goodness,” John chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be the one pestering me about getting the game?” 

“I think that’s how it works,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. 

“We’ve switched roles,” John said, as he looked around the store. 

“Shouldn’t that be a good thing?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“No,” John said, shaking his head. “I want you to bug me for stuff.” 

“Okay…” Stiles said, looking around the store. “I see a Batman lamp,” Stiles said, pointing to the shelf ahead of the two. 

“I see it too,” John nodded. 

“Can I get it?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to John. 

“Sure,” John nodded.

“I think you’re supposed to say no there,” Stiles said, with a small grin. 

“This is the spoiling part of being a parent,” John chuckled, and reached on the shelf to grab the small batman lamp.

“Oh,” Stiles nodded. “Thank you,” he smiled, looking at the lamp.

“No problem,” John smiled. 

“Okay, we were school clothes shopping,” Stiles said, looking around the store. “How did we even end up here?”

“That would be my son,” Rafe sighed to the right of the two. 

“Dad, look!” Scott shouted, and took off past Rafe, only letting Stiles and John see a glimpse of him. 

“Scott! You’re 16 years old! The wooden train sets are for 5 to 10 year olds.” Allison shouted, stomping after him. 

“Oh,” Stiles and John both said at the same time. 

“So… wait, what happened to Derek?” Stiles asked, looking around. 

“He’s behind you,” Derek said, making both Stiles and John jump. 

“I’m going to make you start wearing bells!” Stiles said, pointing at him.

“I made noise, you just don’t listen,” Derek teased. 

“No,” John said, still taking a calming breath. “A mouse can be louder than that.”

“What’d you get?” Derek asked, looking at the two boxes. 

“Chess set, and a batman lamp,” Stiles said, grinning. 

“Dude do they have an avengers one?!” Scott shouted from a few aisles away. 

“Yeah,” Stiles shouted back. 

“Dad!” Scott shouted.

“Oh boy,” Rafe said, and disappeared down the aisle and to the left to find his son. 

“Okay,” Derek said, rolling his eyes at the other teen. “We ready to go?” 

“I am,” Stiles nodded. 

“Alright, let’s get this stuff paid for and actually go shopping.” John chuckled. 

Once the three made it to the check out, they disappeared further into the mall. They talked about small things here and there, and then finally saw Isaac walking around the mall by himself ahead of them. 

“Isaac,” Derek said, making Isaac look to them.

Isaac jogged over to the three, and gave a small smile. “What’s up?”

“I thought you were with Lydia and Jackson?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“Lydia went into Victoria’s Secret,” Isaac mumbled loud enough for the humans to hear as well. 

“Jackson went with her?” John asked, with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. “She said his input was a necessity.” 

“Okay then,” Derek nodded, “Did you get anything?”

“Not really,” Isaac said, shaking his head. “I got some socks,” he said, holding up a small bag. 

“You always get socks,” Derek said, grinning. “Did you get any jeans or shirts?” 

“No,” Isaac said, shaking his head. 

“Good, you can come with me,” Stiles smiled, and pointed to a store to their left. “How about that one?” Stiles asked, looking through the display window.

“I like Pac Sun,” Isaac nodded, happily. 

“Alright, let’s go there,” Stiles nodded. 

“You two go ahead,” Derek said, “Me and John will get some snacks,” he smiled. 

“If it’s not Annie Ann’s Pretzels, I don’t want anything,” Isaac said over his shoulder as he and Stiles made their way into the store.

“Noted,” Derek chuckled.

As Derek and John made their way to the pretzel stand, John asked, “This is about that feeling you have isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “It’s affecting Isaac too.”

“He okay?” John asked, worried. 

Derek nodded his head, “He’s fine, just a little on edge.” 

“So what should we do?” John asked, worried.

“I think we should start getting ourselves prepared,” Derek said, seriously. 

“Prepared for what?” John asked.

“Hell’s coming,” Derek stated, “and we have no choice but to stand and fight.”


	67. Telling Rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the new chapter! Btw I have no idea how a scholarship/ talent show thingy would even begin to make sense, but I just threw it in there. ;) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and thank you for understanding why I was behind this week! Love you all! :)

Once Isaac and Stiles got their things from Pac Sun, they hit about eight more stores. Stiles got about ten new outfits, and Isaac got seven, and they both got shoes. Once they decided to grab something to eat, Rafe and John began talking. 

“How has it been?” Rafe asked, gently.

“It’s been… great,” John smiled. “He’s home. I couldn’t believe it when they told me,” John smiled. 

“And how’s he adjusting?” Rafe asked, curiously. 

“He’s getting there,” John nodded. “You saw though. It’s like pulling teeth to get him to pick some clothes out.”

“I wish it was like that for Scott,” Rafe chuckled, looking down at the five bags of random stuff Scott bought that had nothing to do with school. “Stiles was brought up by a man who didn’t spend a dime on him though. It’ll take time.” 

“I should’ve watched him grow up,” John said, sadly. “I should’ve protected him better.” 

“John, you did everything you could,” Rafe said, gently. 

“It wasn’t enough,” John said bitterly. 

There was a moment of silence before Rafe stood from the table. He gave John a small smile and said, “He’s here now.”

“Yeah,” John smiled. “I have your son, Derek and their friends to thank for that.”

“What did exactly happen?” Rafe asked, with furrowed brows. “I know Scott and the kids go to school together, but how does Derek fit into any of it?” 

“That,” John said, standing up, and patting Rafe’s shoulder, “Is a question for your son, and Derek.” John smiled as he made his way over to Stiles, Jackson, and Lydia who were at a table by a frozen yogurt shop. Meanwhile Rafe grabbed Scott’s bags and walked to the bathroom. “Hey guys,” John smiled. 

“Hi dad,” Stiles said, as he took a small bite of yogurt. 

“Hi Mr. Stilinski,” Jackson and Lydia said. 

“Enjoying desert?” John asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” Lydia nodded. 

“Ice cream would’ve been better,” Jackson huffed, giving a glare to Lydia. 

“Yogurt is better for you,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. 

“So, where’s Derek?” John asked, sitting down. 

“He’s over there,” Stiles said, pointing to a store across the balcony. “He’s getting something for Allison for her birthday,” Stiles added. 

“What’s he getting her?” John asked, with a smile. 

“Some kind of wallet,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“It’s not just some wallet,” Lydia said, shaking her head. “It’s Vera Bradley.”

“So… it’s a pretty wallet,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh,” Lydia said, shaking her head at the boys. “You guys just don’t understand.”

“Does Allison like Vera Bradley then?” John asked, with a raised brow. 

“Her back pack is Vera Bradley,” Lydia replied.

“So yes,” Jackson nodded. 

“Oh my God,” Lydia exclaimed, with a huge smile to her phone, making everyone in the cafeteria look at her. 

“Jeeze Lydia,” Jackson said, looking at everyone looking at them.

“What? What happened?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes.

“There’s an amazing competition going on,” she said, scrolling through her phone. “There will be first, second and third place. Winner of third place get’s an all expense paid trip to Myrtle Beach for yourself and a guest. Second place get’s a thousand dollar scholarship to a college of their choice, and first place get’s five thousand dollars to a college of their choice.”

“…Cool,” Jackson said carefully. “So what?”

“We’re entering,” Lydia announced. 

“Wait, wait, wait, time out,” Stiles said, holding his hands up, forming a timeout sign. “Who is?” 

“All of us,” Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Not this guy,” Jackson said, standing up and walking away from the three. 

“Spoil sport,” Lydia said, making sure Jackson heard her.

“I’m not either,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Oh yes you are,” Lydia said, pointing a finger at Stiles. “You are playing your guitar.” 

“Oh really now?” Stiles asked, with a small smirk. 

“Please,” Lydia asked, folding her hands as if begging Stiles. 

“I’ll think about it,” Stiles nodded. 

“I’ll convince you,” Lydia smiled.

“Hey, Jackson said you had news to tell us,” Scott said, looking at Lydia with furrowed brows.

“Now you, you are competing, whether you want to or not,” Lydia said to Scott with finalization. 

“Wait, in what?” Allison asked, getting excited.

“A chance to win either a scholarship or a trip to Myrtle Beach,” she answered typing in her phone. 

“What do I have to do?” Scott asked, with worry in his voice.

“Sing,” Lydia said, smirking.

“No, nope, no way in hell,” Scott said, about to walk away.

“Scott, it’s a chance to win a scholarship,” Allison said, trying to convince him. “Or if you don’t get those you could win a trip to Myrtle Beach,” she said, smiling. 

“What would I do in Myrtle Beach?” Scott asked, with a tired sigh. 

As Allison leaned over and whispered in his ear, Stiles thanked the lord he didn’t have Supernatural for once. Just by the way Scott’s face lit up as Allison finished whispering in his ear, Stiles knew it was one hundred percent inappropriate.

“…Okay, I’ll do it,” Scott smiled. 

“Good because I already put your name down for it,” Lydia said, still looking at her phone. 

“What? Let me see,” Scott said. Once Lydia handed him her phone, he began scrolling. “How do you know what my GPA? I don’t even know my GPA,” Scott said, looking at Lydia with untrusting eyes.

“I know how to get things,” Lydia smirked. 

“That didn’t sound creepy at all,” Stiles said, giving Lydia a side look.

“Someone has to be the genius of the group,” she said, throwing her hair over her shoulders. 

*************************************************************************************

Once everyone was done shopping, they all made their way back to Derek’s house. Rafe wished he could join, but he had work to do involving Stiles’ case. The rest of the pack all spread out in the living room. John sat on the recliner with his feet picked up. Derek and Stiles took a seat on the smaller couch, while Jackson Lydia, and Erica took a seat on the larger couch. The rest of the group all sat on the floor. 

“What should I do?” Scott asked, worried. “My dad wants to know how we all became friends, and how Derek got involved with us. I don’t want to lie to him, but I’m not sure I want to tell him the truth either.”

“If you want to tell him the truth, you can,” Derek said, rubbing his hands together while his elbows rested on his knees. “He should know the truth.” 

“I know he does, but what if he freaks?” Scott asked, biting his lip. “We hardly see each other now as it is. What he doesn’t want anything to do with me at all after this?”

“That won’t happen,” Stiles said, shaking his head.

“He’s your dad Scott,” Boyd said. “He won’t care if your werewolf.” 

“What he never talks to me again?” Scott asked, running his hands through his hair.

“Scott, your dad loves you, he’ll love you no matter what.” John said, shaking his head. 

“He’ll think I’m a monster,” Scott mumbled. 

“Fuck him then,” Jackson said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Jackson,” Lydia said, elbowing him in the ribs. 

“No, seriously,” Jackson said, looking at Scott. “If he can’t accept you for who you are, then he can go pound salt. Your one of my best friends, and if he can’t accept you for being part wolf, then he can go screw himself, because I think your fucking awesome,” Jackson said, leaving no room for argument. 

“…Wow,” Scott said, smiling at Jackson with misty eyes, “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Shut up,” Jackson said, leaning back in the couch.

“I knew you had a heart,” Erica said, smiling at her pack mate. 

“It just… you shouldn’t worry about it Scott. I think you’re one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.” Jackson said, then leaned forward again. “You’re not a monster.”

“Thanks Jackson,” Scott smiled. After a few beats of silence, he nodded. “I think I will go talk to my dad. Tell him the truth.”

“You want me there too?” Derek asked, concerned for his pack mate.

“I’ll be okay,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“I could go,” Allison said beside him.

“No, that’s okay,” Scott said, smiling at his girlfriend. “You still have plans for your birthday. And no matter what your mom says, she has plans. You should go talk to her about your birthday.”

“Okay,” Allison nodded.

“Well I’m going,” Stiles said. 

“What? You don’t have to Stiles,” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“Um… yes I do,” Stiles said, as if it were obvious. “I’m the only human in this pack that has no special skills. He won’t completely freak out if I’m there. I’m going, you can’t stop me. I’ll walk there if I have to, but you’re not leaving me behind.”

“Okay, okay,” Scott said, cutting off Stiles rant. “Alright, you can come, but he starts getting mad, you have to leave.” 

“He won’t get mad, but okay, I will.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright,” Scott said, nodding his head. “When should we tell him?” Scott asked, looking at the pack. 

“As soon as possible would probably be best,” Isaac said, to Scott’s left. 

“So… tonight?” Scott asked, looking at the time. “It’s only seven. We could probably head over there soon.”

“I don’t care when we go,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Okay,” Scott said, taking a deep breath. “We should probably head over there soon just in case he wanted to go to bed soon.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Stiles said. 

Scott took a deep breath, and nodded. “Alright,” he stood up from the floor. “Allison you want me to run you home?”

“No, she’s going to get a ride with me,” Lydia said, with a smile. 

“Why?” Allison asked, noticing Lydia hiding something. 

“I got you an outfit that you have to try on,” Lydia replied.

“… I guess I’ll go home with Lydia,” Allison replied, with a small smile. “Call me later though?” 

“Of course,” Scott nodded, giving her a small peck on the lips. 

“Are you going to go home then?” Stiles asked John.

“I think I’ll go home in a while,” John nodded. 

“Can you drop me off at my house then?” Stiles asked Scott, who nodded his head. “Okay, then goodnight guys,” Stiles said to everyone. 

“Goodnight,” they all replied together. 

“Night,” Scott said, following Stiles out the door. 

“What hotel is your dad staying at?” Stiles asked once the two got into Scott’s car. 

“The Sunset Motel,” Scott replied. “It’s the closest one to my house,” Scott replied, and began to drive down the driveway. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Stiles said, bumping Scott’s elbow with his own on the middle console. 

“I’m not nervous,” Scott said, sitting up straighter in his seat. 

“Liar,” Stiles said. “It’s going to be fine. Once you tell him, and he’s okay with everything, you’ll feel stupid for being so worried.”   
Scott took a deep breath, and shook his head. “Maybe. So how are you doing with everything? We haven’t had a moment to ourselves in forever dude.” 

“It’s going,” Stiles said, shrugging. “I’m still… adjusting to everything, you know?”

“Everything okay though?” Scott asked, glancing at Stiles.

“Everything’s fine,” Stiles nodded, then gave a small smile. “My dad… I missed him, and now, I’m starting to remember a lot. Things I can’t believe I forgot.” 

“Like…” Scott said, waving his hand for Stiles to continue. 

“Like how you were my best friend, and how much of a douche Jackson was when we were little.” 

Scott laughed and nodded his head. “He was a douche.”

“How did you guys become so close?” Stiles asked, with a small smile.

“…When you… left I had no one in school,” Scott began slowly. “And do you remember Zach?” Scott asked. 

 

“He’s the one that always beat us up,” Stiles nodded.

“Well, he was still the same, and Jackson stopped him one day. He was just pushing me around, laughing because now I was all alone. I don’t think Zach knew you were kidnapped. But, anyways, he was pushing me around and I started having an asthma attack. Jackson saw it, and got really mad. I don’t know… he pushed Zach and told him shut up, and punched him in the face.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, with an amused smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “So, he punched Zach and I was having an asthma attack, and Zach kicked my inhaler away. So when Jackson punched him, and he ran off, he ran over grabbed my inhaler and helped me out.” Scott then gave a tiny smile, and continued. “He heard you were kidnapped, and felt really bad. He felt bad for me too, cause then I didn’t have any friends. SO he said, ‘I’ll be your friend till they rescue Stiles’, and he was.” 

“…I’ll have to thank Jackson,” Stiles said, with a smile.

“I do too,” Scott nodded. 

*************************************************************************************

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Rafe asked, as he took a seat by a small desk in the motel room. 

“Um… well,” Scott began, and fidgeted as he closed the motel room door. “You… you love me right?” 

“Of course,” Rafe said, without hesitation, then became nervous himself.

“And, no matter what happens to me…. you’ll still love me right?” Scott asked, rubbing his hands together.

“You know I will Scott,” Rafe said, then looked between the boys. “What’s going on?”

“Mr. McCall, Scott has something to tell you, and we’re not really sure how you’ll react,” Stiles admitted, and stood beside his friend. 

“You didn’t kill anyone right? Are you on drugs?” Rafe asked his son.

“What? No!” Scott said, looking at his father with wide eyes. 

“Well then, I won’t be upset. I promise. You can tell me anything Scott.” 

“Promise you won’t leave?” Scott asked, with misty eyes. 

“Never,” Rafe said, shaking his head. 

“Um… Mr. McCall, I need you to not scream okay? Scott doesn’t want you never talk to him again,” Stiles said, fidgeting as well. 

“Scott, you’re scaring me,” Rafe said, looking at his son.

“Mr. McCall, I know this is going to sound crazy, but where’s your gun?” Stiles asked, looking around the room.

“Right here,” Rafe said, pulling out his gun from his holster. 

“This is going to sound crazy, but can you unload it and throw it on the far bed?”

“Seriously?” Rafe asked, looking between the two.

“Deadly,” Stiles nodded.

Rafe sighed, and did as was told. He let the bullet’s fall from his gun onto the floor, and cocked the gun, making another fall out of the barrel. Once it was unloaded, he threw it across the room on the furthest bed. “Would someone please tell me what’s going on?” Rafe asked.

“Okay… see… I’m not… Me and Jackson were… What happened was…”

“They went out one night to look for the other half of Laura Hales body.” Stiles said quickly, then winced at Scott. “Sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “Go from there.”

“…Right, Jackson and I went out to look for the body and… something attacked us.” Scott said nervously. 

“What?” Rafe asked, with wide eyes. “Are you okay? What was it? Did it have rabies?” 

“No… dad… Dad!” Scott shouted, trying to stop Rafe from asking a million and one questions. “It was… it was a wolf.” Rafe opened his mouth, and got wide eyed before Scott shook his head. “I’m fine dad. I’m fine. I swear.”

“What. Happened?” Rafe asked, getting more and more on edge. 

“Okay… okay,” Scott said, taking a deep breath. “Don’t freak okay? I’m still me, you know?” 

Rafe just nodded his head and waited. Scott looked to the floor and when he slowly brought his head back up to meet Rafe’s they shined yellow.

Rafe gasped, and looked at his son’s glowing eyes. “Scott,” Rafe mumbled. 

Scott slowly allowed his face to morph and his claws to slide out. Once he was fully transformed, Rafe looked at him with wide eyes. Once Rafe saw Scott’s transformation, Scott quickly let his claws sink back in, and his face to go back to normal. 

“I… I’m a werewolf,” Scott said, fidgeting. 

“But he’s still the same goofball we all know and love,” Stiles said, with a small smile. 

Rafe just sat on the chair, looking at Scott with wide eyes. 

“Dad,” Scott said hesitantly. Raf didn’t even blink. “Dad, please,” Scott said, his voice cracking. 

The broken please is what snapped Rafe back to attention. He took a few deep breaths, and shook his head. “At least it’s not drugs.”

“That’s it?” Scott asked, frowning. “That’s all you have to say? ‘At least it’s not drugs’?” 

“Have you ever seen a person on drugs go through withdraw? It’s not pretty.” Rafe replied, looking at his son with a crooked smile. 

“…See. He’s fine,” Stiles said, waving his hands at Rafe. “He didn’t freak.”

“How about we start at the beginning?” Rafe asked, looking at Scott. 

“Uh, okay,” Scott nodded, and he and Stiles sat down on the bed across from him. “Well, Me and Jackson decided we would go look for the other half of Laura Hales body. So we went through the woods, and something attacked us…” 

**************

Scott told his father everything. From Peter Hale being the real Alpha, to Allison’s father being a hunter. (“No dad, he accidentally shot me!””Oh, well if it was an ‘accident’!”) He told Rafe about re-building the Hale house, and then finally how Derek found Stiles.

“That’s a lot of information there, son,” Rafe said, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

“I know,” Scott nodded. 

“So that’s how Derek found you,” Rafe said, turning his attention to Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, with a small shy smile. 

“This is… crazy,” Rafe said, shaking his head. 

Scott winced slightly, “Sorry dad,” he mumbled.

“No,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “I’m glad you told me son. I just… don’t know. My mind is blown.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Scott nodded, with a somber expression. 

“You never hurt anyone right?” Rafe asked, with a raised brow.

“No,” was Scott’s immediate reply, “Never.”

“…Then I don’t care,” Rafe said, smiling a bit. 

“Are you…” Scott began with a slight frown, until Rafe cut him off. 

“Scott, you’re my son. I love you. I don’t care that your werewolf.”

“Thanks dad,” Scott mumbled. 

“Okay… this case just got a lot harder.” Rafe said, looking between Stiles and Scott. 

“Why?” Scott asked, glancing at Stiles then back to his dad.

“Well we can’t tell the jury that Derek ‘smelled’ him and knew he was Stiles Stilinski.”

“So what should we do?” Stiles asked, getting nervous.

“Tell the truth,” Rafe said, nodding his head. “Just not the whole truth. Just tell them Derek recognized you, and tell me privately what you can’t tell anyone else okay?” 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. 

“Are you sure your okay with all this?” Scott asked once more.

“I’m fine Scott,” Rafe said, patting his son’s knee. “I think I’m still trying to wrap my head around all this.”

“You don’t… you know… have to talk to me for a while if you don’t want to,” Scott said, “If you need time to…”

“Scott,” Rafe said, “I’m fine. I would never, ever, not talk to you.” 

“Okay,” Scott said, then gave a small smile. “Are we still going to see the movie tomorrow night?”

“Yeah,” Rafe nodded, then turned back to Stiles. “Are you still comfortable with continuing the hearing tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I just want to get it over with, ya know?” 

“I know,” Rafe nodded, with a slight frown. “It will be over soon, and I know it’s not easy.”

“Derek told me Winston Churchill once said, ‘If you’re going through hell, keep going.’ That’s what I’m gunna do.” Stiles said, ducking his head a bit. 

“It’s a good quote,” Rafe smiled. 

“…It’s getting late,” Scott said, pointing to the digital clock in the hotel room that said 9:43.

“We should get going,” Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah,” Scott said, standing up from the bed, and Stiles mimicked the movement. Scott just glanced at Stiles and nodded toward the door. Stiles got the movement and walked down the car himself, giving the McCall’s their privacy.

“Uh, hey dad, do you think if I get my bag at my mom’s I can stay the night here with you?” Scott asked, with a hopeful face. 

“Don’t see why not,” Rafe said, shrugging. 

“I’ll be back then,” Scott smiled.

“I’ll be waiting,” Rafe smiled. Scott opened the hotel room door, and Rafe said, “Hey Scott,” Making his son stop in the doorway. 

“Yeah?” Scott asked, turning back to look at his father.

“Stiles… I’m proud you kid,” Rafe said, giving him a small smile. “You always said he would come back, and now that he is, you’re helping him. I’m proud of you.” 

“…He’s helping me too,” Scott said, glancing at his car, noticing Stiles smelling his febreeze car freshener. He chuckled a bit when he saw Stiles nod his head at the scent. “I’ll be back in about twenty minutes.” Scott said, and walked out the door.

“Drive safe,” Rafe replied. 

*************************************************************************************

“I don’t know dude,” Stiles said, ducking his head as his cheeks turned a shade darker. 

“Come one man, you could win first place easily,” Scott said, trying to convince his friend as he continued driving to John’s. 

“I wouldn’t even have a shot with you and Lydia,” Stiles said, looking at Scott. 

“We sing,” Scott nodded. “But you play the guitar like a god. You could easily win this thing.”

“Maybe,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders, “When is this even happening?” 

“December 21st.” Scott said. Then he pulled the car into the driveway of John’s house. 

“I’ll think about it,” Stiles chuckled, and opened the door to let himself out of the car. 

“See ya tomorrow man,” Scott shouted. 

“See ya,” Stiles shouted back, nodding his head and walking into the hosue. “Dad.” Stiles said, as he toed off his shoes. “I’m home,” he said shouted, as he walked through the house. 

“In here,” John shouted from the kitchen. 

Stiles entered the living room, and stopped in his tracks when he saw his dad and Derek both sitting at the table. He slowly moved to sit at the table with the two and gave a small, shy smile. “Is something wrong?” 

“Kind of,” Derek mumbled, nodding his head. Stiles heart began pounding his chest and a hundred different scenarios ran through his head. “Stiles, it’s okay. Calm down,” Derek said, patting Stiles back. 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked, looking between the two. 

“We don’t know,” John said, taking a sip of his soda. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows. 

“Stiles… Werewolves have a… sort of sensor when something big is happening. You know?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said slowly. 

“Well… it’s just a feeling I’ve been having lately.” Derek said, taking a deep breath, and grabbed onto Stiles hand under the table. 

“What kind of feeling?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes. 

“Something’s coming,” John said, sadly. “Something… evil.”


	68. Meeting the Dreamwalkers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So... my chapters are getting longer! :) I really hope you enjoy this one! Sorry it took so long for me update, I just couldn't stop writing! And two things!!
> 
> 1.) My sister made me watch the 1D movie about twelve times. Ugh! I like their music don't get me wrong, but watching a movie about them 12 times? ...It get's to be a bit much! 
> 
> 2.) I have never been in an arcade in my life, so I'm not sure if they even serve food there, but I say they did. If they don't, then that's a waste. Million dollar idea right there.

Derek, Stiles and John talked all night. At first, Stiles panicked, evil is… well evil. In Stiles’ mind, Derek was strong, and brave, and he didn’t get scared. To see Derek worried, freaked him out. Derek picked up on his panic though, and calmed him down. John and Derek both then explained to Stiles how he knew something was coming. After everything was explained to him, Stiles asked, 

“How can you… ‘feel’ something bad is coming?” 

“It’s…” Derek began and furrowed his brows thinking of a way to explain it. “It’s kind of like goose bumps on my spine.”

“Like, going up your back?” Stiles asked, from across the table.

“No, like… like goose bumps are literally on my bones… on my spine,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s… kind of like that.” Derek sighed, and shook his head. “If that makes any sense to you.”

“It does,” Stiles nodded. “Are we gonna be okay?” 

“We’ll be fine,” Derek nodded. “We fought a lot worse,” he said, just loud enough for Stiles and John to hear him. 

“That’s not helping,” Stiles murmured, rolling his eyes. 

“Stiles, I swear to you, I will protect you,” Derek said, looking deeply into Stiles eyes.

“So will I,” John said, patting his son on the back, making Stiles flinch a little. 

“I know you guys will, but who will protect you guys?” Stiles asked looking between the two. 

“I know you will,” John smiled. 

“The pack will,” Derek nodded. “We all protect each other.” Stiles just nodded his head, and let out a yawn.

“Okay,” John said, standing up, “I think it’s time for bed.” John stretched his arms, and gave a happy sigh when he heard his shoulders pop. “Derek, did you want to stay here tonight?” John asked, looking at Derek with a raised brow.

“No, that’s okay,” Derek said, waving John off. “Isaac’s at the house himself, and even though he says it doesn’t bother him, I know he doesn’t like to go to sleep without someone in the house.”

“Tell him I said goodnight,” John said with a small smile. “I’m going to bed now. Stiles, we have to go the police station tomorrow morning again, okay?” 

Stiles nodded his head, “That’s fine.”

“Don’t stay up to much longer,” John said, as he turned to walk toward the stairs. “Goodnight guys.”

“Night dad,” Stiles said at the same time Derek said, “Goodnight John.”

The two looked at each other from across the table and both had a small smile on their face. “Does everyone else know about… about something coming?” Stiles asked, yawning again.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “We need to all meet up sometime this week and talk.” 

“How about tomorrow?” Stiles asked, sitting up a bit in his seat. 

“I’m not busy, but I don’t know about Chris, and Melissa. If they aren’t then we can,” Derek nodded. 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. 

“So… did you talk to Mr. McCall?” Derek asked, leaning on the table with his elbows. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “He took it… rather well. He was shocked at first, ya know? But after a few minutes he told Scott, ‘at least it’s not drugs,’ and then he seemed okay.”

“Good,” Derek said, letting out the tension from his shoulders. “I was worried.”

“Did you think he was going to shoot you all?” Stiles asked grinning. 

“No, I was worried he would leave, and Scott would be upset,” Derek said, with a small smirk. “I’m glad he was okay with it for Scott.”

“… and you act like you can’t stand Scott,” Stiles said, smirking. 

Derek shrugged his shoulders. “He’s okay when he’s not playing jokes.” 

“That was funny,” Stiles smiled. 

“I had to wash my hair three times to get that purple stuff out,” Derek said, trying to hold back his smirk, and failing.

Stiles chuckled, and shook his head, “He’s going to get some real soon,” Stiles smirked.

“He better,” Derek nodded. “When should we do that?” 

“I think before school,” Stiles said, “Sam’s going to help too.” 

“That’ll help,” Derek smiled.

A beat of silence passed between the two, and Stiles took that time to yawn again. “Oh my god,” Stiles groaned. “I can’t stop yawning.”

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Derek grinned, then looked at his phone. “It’s past midnight.” 

“It is,” Stiles asked, then shook his head. “No wonder I’m dead.”

“No wonder,” Derek smiled. “I better get going,” Derek said, standing up from the table. “Isaac’s going to be worried.” 

“I’ll walk you out,” Stiles said, standing from the table as well. 

“Thanks,” Derek smiled, and walked beside Stiles out the front door.

“Have a goodnight Derek,” Stiles said, as he walked down to the drive way.

Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, making Stiles smile. The two looked at each other, and Stile slowly brought his lips up to meet with Derek’s. Once again, lightning shot through Stiles’ body, and his head became fuzzy. The two slowly pulled apart, and their foreheads lightly tapped each others. “Goodnight, Stiles,” Derek said with a soft smile, and walked over to his car. 

Stiles, who couldn’t stop the smile on his face, sighed contently as he watched Derek pull out of the driveway, and drive down the road. Slowly, he made his way back into the house, and kicked off his shoes at the front door. He climbed the stairs, brushed his teeth, changed, and crawled into bed. ‘Maybe when all this mess is over… maybe we can go on a date.’ Stiles thought to himself. He fell asleep, with a small, content smile on his face.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

“Mama,” Stiles smiled, as he looked around the white room, and started looking around when she wasn’t there. “Mom?” Stiles asked, turning around, and still not seeing her anywhere. 

“Stiles,” A deeper voice said.

Stiles turned to see David walking towards him. “Hi David.”

“Hey kid,” David said, smiling. 

“Um Where’s… where’s my mom?” Stiles asked, looking around the white room once again. 

“She’s… occupied right now,” David said, giving Stiles a small smile. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, backing up a bit. “For what?” He asked, hoping David didn’t catch up on his slight fear. 

“Nothing bad,” David said, shaking his head, noticing Stiles slight panic. “Alithea and I were talking a bit, and we wanted to meet your pack.”

“Oh,” Stiles smiled. “Everyone wants to meet you too. We might be having a pack meeting tomorrow, I’m sure you guys can meet us then. I might want to warn Derek though.”

“Okay, sounds good,” David smiled. “Alithea’s phone number is 922-555-6387. Think you can remember that?” 

“No problem,” Stiles said, waving him off. Stiles then got serious, and looked at David with interested eyes. “My mom can’t come because of something’s that coming, huh?” 

“Sort of,” David nodded. “She’s trying to stop it from coming.”

“…How can she do that?” 

“Angels can be tricky if need be,” David smirked. “She’s trying to lead it somewhere else.”

“What is it?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow.

“A Daimone,” David said, with a frown on his face. 

“Didn’t you already kill the one that was after me?” Stiles asked, beginning to panic once again. 

“We did,” David nodded. “This one is… different.”

“Meaning…” Stiles said, gesturing with his hands for David to continue. 

“Meaning, that it doesn’t feed off of nightmares anymore.” David said sadly. 

“What does it feed off now then?” 

“Pure, unfiltered, fear,” David said, sadly. 

“…What?” Stiles asked, his lips folding downward in the corners.

“It doesn’t mess with a person’s mind, it messes with the person itself.” David said, grimly.

“What does it do to them?” Stiles asked, dreading the answer. 

“It knows the person’s greatest fear, and does it.” David said, sadly. 

“So…” Stiles began. 

“If that person is afraid of water, then it will drown them. It won’t kill them. Not at first. It will keep pulling them back up, and letting catch their breath, but it will keep doing that until it gets bored.” David said, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands. 

“What happens when it gets bored of that?” Stiles asked, in a small voice. 

“It’ll kill them,” David said, with such remorse in his voice.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

“…Iles… okay…” A voice said in his ear. Stiles slowly came to, and jumped up when he saw Derek kneeling beside the bed. “Hey, your okay,” Derek said, patting Stiles’ shoulder.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, looking around. It was still dark outside, and it didn’t look like the sun was going to come up anytime soon. “What time is it? Where’s my dad?” 

“Easy,” Derek said, Motioning for Stiles to calm down. “It’s alright, It’s almost three, and your dad got called to the station.”

“For what?” Stiles asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Drug bust,” Derek said, shaking his head. “A lot of people were involved.”

“Oh,” Stiles nodded his head. “What are you doing here?” 

“Your dad called, said he was leaving, and I came over so you didn’t wake up alone.” 

“What about Isaac?” Stiles asked, sitting up more in bed. 

“I came with him,” Isaac’s voice said, behind the door way. “Are you okay? Your heart rate picked up.” 

“You can come in Isaac,” Stiles said, grinning a bit, when Isaac stumbled through the door. 

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked, climbing on the bed beside Stiles. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles nodded. “Just… processing a lot.”

“What happened?” Derek asked, looking concerned. 

“David, and Alithea already knows what’s coming. I told them to come to the pack meeting so we all can talk. Is that okay? I have David’s number.” Stiles said, looking to Derek. 

“That’s fine,” Derek nodded. “I’ll call in the morning. Are you okay though?” 

“I’m okay,” Stiles nodded. 

“You going back to bed?” Isaac asked.

“Probably not for a while,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’ll get the popcorn,” Isaac said, looking at Derek, and walking back out of the room. 

“Popcorn?” Stiles asked, raised brow to Derek. 

Derek shrugs his own shoulders, giving a small smile. “When Isaac can’t sleep at night me and him usually make popcorn and watch a movie.” 

“Oh,” Stiles nodded, then looked around the room. “Come on then,” Stiles said, moving further in the bed. When Derek didn’t move, Stiles patted the side of the bed.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, wanting to make sure Stiles didn’t feel nervous or scared. 

“Get in the bed,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “I’m fine. Swear.” 

“Alright. Do you want me to sit in the middle? I know you get claustrophobic. Isaac does too.” Derek asked, standing up from the floor.

“…You don’t mind?” Stiles asked, shyly. 

“Not at all,” Derek said, shaking his head. Stiles crawled out of the bed, and allowed Derek to climb in first. He shyly sat down beside Derek and pulled the covers over both of them. 

“So what movie are we going to watch?” Stiles asked.

Derek gave a small smirk as he replied, “Isaac wants to know if we can watch that One Direction movie.” 

“Aren’t they a band?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “They made a movie though. Isaac doesn’t want everyone else to know he likes them.” 

“Why?” Stiles asked, then shrugged his shoulders. “They’re good.”

“He thinks everyone will make fun of him when he fangirls.” 

“We can watch it,” Stiles nodded. “I won’t make fun of him fangirling. I’ll probably be fangirling too.” Stiles said, with a smirk on his face.

“He’s watched this movie five times now,” Derek smirks. 

“Well don’t spoil anything for me,” Stiles said, pointing a finger to Derek. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him,” Isaac said, walking into the room with three plastic cups, a bottle of coke, and a large bowl of popcorn. Stiles and Derek got their drinks ready as Isaac put the movie into the dvd player on Stiles’ T.V. 

“Well, sit down, have a seat, and get comfortable.” Stiles said, pointing to the other side of Derek. Isaac smile grew wide as he crawled under the blankets next to his pack mates. 

“Alright,” Isaac began, then turned to Stiles and Derek. “You guys ready?” 

“Yep,” Stiles nodded, and set the popcorn on Derek’s lap for easy access for everyone. 

“Okay,” Isaac said, and pushed play on the dvd. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

“That was great,” Stiles said, when the end credits began playing. “They seem like really nice guys.” 

“They all seem like a bunch goofballs,” Derek said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered, bumping shoulders with Derek. “They’re sweet.” 

“It’s like five Scotts’,” Derek whispered back. “I don’t think I could take it.” 

Stiles just chuckled, and then looked over Derek. “Isaac’s dead to the world.”

“We should be too,” Derek said, then rubbed his hands over his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I’m pretty tired too.” 

“I’ll go sleep in the guest bed room,” Derek whispered. “No offense, but your bed is a little crowded.” 

“It wouldn’t be if you weren’t taking up fifty percent of it,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Are you calling me fat?” Derek asked, with a raised brow. 

“I’m calling you muscular. Big difference,” Stiles replied, shaking his head. 

“Well we can’t all be bean poles like you and Isaac,” Derek joked back.

“You love it,” Stiles teased back. 

“Can’t deny that,” Derek smiled, then started to gather up the bowl, and his cup, while Stiles gathered up his own cup along with Isaac’s. “I got these,” Derek said, stacking the cups together. “Go to bed.” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked.

“You have to get up early. Go to bed.” Derek said, nodding his head.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, and wrapped his arms around Derek’s chest, under his arms. “Thanks Derek.”

“Anytime Stiles,” Derek replied, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. 

“Goodnight,” Stiles said, once the two broke apart.

“Goodnight,” Derek replied, and disappeared down the hallway. 

Stiles crawled back in the bed carefully, and brought the blankets over himself and Isaac, making sure they were both tucked in. 

“Do you love him?” Isaac’s tired voice asked. 

“I think I do,” Stiles said, turning in the bed to face Isaac. 

“Derek’s like my dad. If you get married, will you be like my dad too?” Isaac asked, with his eyes still closed, and voice still heavy. 

“I think I would be more like your friend. I’d be weird if you thought of me as your dad.” 

“I think I’d like you two as my dad’s. My dad wasn’t…” Isaac trailed off, and scooted closer to Stiles. “I’d really like Derek as my dad. You guys are the best family I could ever ask for.”

Stiles had no idea what to say to that. Instead, he just wrapped his arm around Isaac’s body, and whispered, “Goodnight Isaac.” 

“Night Stiles,” Isaac mumbled, and immediately fell back asleep.

************************************************************************************************

“Sh! You’re going to wake them up,” a voice whispered in Stiles room. ‘Allison’ he thought.

“They have to get up anyways,” Erica whispered.

“Let them sleep a little longer,” Lydia.

“…Too late,” He heard Isaac mumble, then felt Isaac dig his face under the pillow beside Stiles. 

“Morning guys,” Allison smiled, as she sat down on the foot of the bed. 

“Good morning,” Stiles yawned, and smiled at the three girls. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“We decided to stop to talk with you guys before you went to the station,” Lydia said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed next to Allison.

“I’m here because Boyd is working and I had nothing better to do,” Erica said, and laid on top of Stiles and Isaac. 

“Erica,” Isaac whined.

“Hush,” she told him and wedged herself in between the two boys. 

“What time is it?” Stiles asked, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“Nine,” Lydia replied, “Derek’s making breakfast down stairs, and your dad’s going to meet us at the station.”

“He stayed there all night?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Allison nodded. “He said he’s sorry he wasn’t here last night, and he’ll make it up to you.”

“I don’t mind,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “He’s the sheriff. It’s in the job description.” Stiles sat up in the bed more, and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Erica and Isaac on the bed, and he shook his head. “Come on Isaac, you can shower first.” 

Isaac didn’t say anything to that, he just stumbled out of bed, grabbed a bag he must’ve packed at Derek’s, and walked into the bathroom.

“So are you going to play guitar?” Lydia asked. Stiles gave her a confused look. “At the show?” she elaborated. 

“Oh,” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.” 

“Come on,” Erica said, bumping his shoulders, “It’ll be amazing.”

“I’ll think about it,” Stiles nodded. 

“If you do, you have to register by November 12th.” Lydia said. 

“If I do, I will,” Stiles nodded, a he climbed out of bed. “Derek’s making breakfast?” He asked the girls, who nodded their heads. “What’s he making?”

“Breakfast,” Erica said, shrugging her shoulders.

“No shit,” Stiles said, grinning a bit. 

“He had eggs and sausage out,” Allison said.

“Okay, let’s go eat,” Stiles said, walking out of his room with the three girls following. 

“Morning,” Stiles said, as he entered the kitchen and saw Derek cooking over the stove. 

“Good morning,” Derek replied, filling a plate with sausage links. 

“Sleep well?” Stiles asked, immediately helping Derek set the table. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “You?” 

“It was good,” Stiles nodded. “I didn’t talk to David or Alithea.” Stiles added, with a small voice. 

“I called David this morning,” Derek said, “he said Alithea and him will swing by the house around six.” 

“Oh, that’s good,” Stiles nodded. 

“So we should tell everyone to be at your house around five thirty?” Allison asked, pulling out her phone. 

“Yeah, but just the pack first,” Derek said, “Don’t tell your dad or mom anything until we know for sure what we’re dealing with, and how we’re dealing with it.”

“It’s a Daimone,” Stiles said, taking the milk out of the fridge, and setting it on the table. 

“A what?” Derek asked, confused. 

“A Daimone,” Stiles said again. “It’s like… it’s what David and Alithea kind of are. They’re dream walkers but their evil.” 

“What do they do?” Erica asked, taking a seat at the table, after distributing forks to each plate. 

“They give people nightmares,” Lydia replied, piercing her lips. “They create nightmares in a person’s dream, and feeds off the fear the nightmare gives them.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “This one is different though,” Stiles said, pouring himself a glass of milk. “It doesn’t feed off of nightmares anymore, it feeds off of pure fear.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Allison asked, with pinched brows. 

“It means the Daimone knows your fears,” Stiles admitted quietly. “He’ll use them to get even more powerful.”

“So… if I’m afraid of heights,” Lydia began, “That means it will use my fear to make itself stronger?” 

“I guess,” Stiles nodded, then shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll ask David tonight.”

“Sounds good,” Derek nodded, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

“Morning Derek,” Isaac said, walking into the kitchen wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his hair still damp from the shower. 

“Morning buddy,” Derek smiled, then pointed to the food. “Help yourself to some food.”

“Thanks,” Isaac smiled, and sat down on the other side of Stiles. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Once everyone was done eating breakfast; Derek, Stiles, and Isaac all gathered in Derek’s car to go to the station while the girls piled in Allison’s car to go to the nail salon to kill some time.

“Call if anything happens,” Erica said, as she got into the back seat.

“We will,” Derek replied out of his window that was lowered. 

“I hope we get through most of it today,” Stiles sighed as he leaned back in the seat. 

“If you need to take a break, me and Derek will be there,” Isaac said, popping his head between Derek and Stiles from the back seat. 

“I know,” Stiles smiled. “Thanks for coming,” he told the two.

“I wouldn’t leave you,” Derek said, grasping Stiles hand in his own, as he drove down the street. 

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. 

“I just hope I don’t need any more breaks, you know?” Stiles asked, lacing his fingers between Derek’s. “I just want to get this all done and over with.”

“It’ll take time,” Derek said, bringing Stiles hand up to his mouth, to kiss the back of Stiles’ hand. “You just have to be patient.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded. 

“We’ll be right outside the door okay?” Derek asked, setting their laced fingers back down on the middle console. 

“Kay,” Stiles nodded, with a forced smile.

**********

Stiles sat down in the room, and waited for Rafe to start asking questions again. 

“So… where did we leave off?” Rafe asked, looking through his notes. “Um… so he made you call him dad, and said your name was Marc?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I didn’t mean to forget,” he murmured.

“It’s not your fault that you did,” Rafe told Stiles gently. “He ‘made’ you forget.” 

“It’s… it’s still kind of fuzzy.” Stiles said, rubbing his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “I don’t really remember anything unless Brad… ya know… needed money.” Stiles said, dropping his chin to his chest. 

“Can you give me the names?” Rafe asked, gently.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded and began to write down all the information he could give. “S-some of them I don’t remember actual addresses.” 

“That’s okay,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “Just write what you remember.”

“The… the last one… I don’t even remember the street,” Stiles admitted, yelling at himself for not even paying attention when he escaped Adrian.

“What happened?” Rafe asked, trying to brace himself for the answer. 

“Justin was… ya know… Brad’s dealer. So…” Stiles trailed off, then took a deep breath. “J-Justin sold me then.” 

“It’s okay Stiles,” Rafe said, patting the back of Stiles left hand that was holding the notebook in place. “It’s alright.”

“It’s really not,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “He… he could be doing… that… to other kids.” 

“We’ll find him Stiles,” Rafe said, nodding his head. “He won’t get away,” Rafe said with finalization in his voice. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

After a long three and a half hours, Stiles walked out of the room. He started walking down the hallway then stopped. “Hey,” Isaac said, standing up from the chair he was just occupying. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, lifting the right corner of his cheek. “I’m fine,” he said, patting Isaac on the right shoulder with his left hand.

“Good,” Isaac smiled. “I saved you half,” he told Stiles, and handed him two pieces of a KitKat bar. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and took small bites. While chewing his chocolaty goodness, he looked around the station. “Where’s my dad and Derek?” 

“They’re in your dad’s office. They said something about sorting paper work from last night.” Isaac said, and began leading Stiles down hallways, and opened a door that read, ‘Sheriff Stilinski.’

“Hey guys,” Stiles said, giving them a smile when Isaac opened the door. 

“Hey,” they both said, and looked up from their papers. 

“I’m done for the day,” Stiles told them both. 

“Okay,” John said, and looked around the room. “I can finish this paper work later.” 

“It’s fine dad,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “You can finish up. We can meet up with you later.”

“You don’t mind?” John asked, looking down at the pile of papers he has on his desk. 

“I don’t mind,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “You’re the sheriff, your busy. We can hang out later.”

“I’m a dad first,” John told Stiles with a forced smile.

“And you’re the best,” Stiles smiled. 

“Thanks,” John nodded. “If you need anything, I’m only a phone call away.” 

“I know,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile on his face. “You have anything you want to do today?” Stiles asked, looking towards Isaac. 

“Not really,” Isaac said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Derek?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t care what we do,” Derek said, shaking his head. “Although, Jackson did text me and wanted to know if we could go meet him at the arcade.”

“Arcade?” Isaac asked, perking up a bit, then turned to Stiles. “Do you want to go?” 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded, with a smirk. Then turned to Derek, “Arcade good for you?” 

“Sounds good,” Derek nodded, and began to walk back to the front entrance of the station, while Isaac, John and Stiles followed. “I think I’m going to call Sam, let him look around at places he can play at.”

“Cool,” Stiles nodded, with a smile on his face. “Can’t wait to see the old man,” Stiles grinned. 

“Alright, well you kids have fun,” John smiled as the four of them reached the front door.

“We will,” Stiles smiled, giving his dad a hug.

“Call if you need anything,” John said as he let his arms drop from where they were around Stiles. 

“I will,” Stiles nodded, and began following Derek and Isaac to the car. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

“Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!” Scott shouted as he jumped and down to Stiles right. 

“I would, if you would quit distracting me,” Stiles replied, sticking the very tip of his tongue out to concentrate on the game. 

“Dude!” Scott shouted, throwing his fist in the air. “New high score!”

“Scott, you had the highest score before me,” Stiles sighed, looking at his name in the first place slot.

“So?” Scott asked, shrugging his shoulders. “Something to look forward to when I get the new high score,” Scott smiled.

“In your dreams McCall,” Jackson said, to their left. They turned and saw Jackson playing airhockey with Boyd. Stiles and Scott walked over to the two. 

“Don’t be Jealous,” Scott said, poking Jackson in the ribs, making him jump and allowing Boyd to score.

“Damn it Scott,” Jackson said, glaring daggers into the teen. Scott was just about to reply when all three stopped, and smiled. 

“Pizza’s ready,” Scott smiled at Stiles, and led him to the booth. Derek and Sam both were already sitting at the booth, and Jackson and Boyd sat down at the table beside the booth. 

“Yeah, that’s great kid,” Sam smiled, as he took a sip of his Pepsi, and nodded at Derek, who sat on the other side of the large booth. 

“What’s great?” Stiles asked, taking a seat next to Derek. 

“I was just telling Sam about a job that opened up down at the garage on Main. Then, there’s also a nice bar downtown that has a band, and their looking for a new guitarist.” Derek replied, grabbing two slices of Pizza and setting them on a plate, and then handing the plate to Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and set down the pizza. “So do you want to work at the garage or the band?” Stiles asked Sam and took a bite of pizza. 

“Both,” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders, grabbing two pieces for Scott and himself. 

“You sure your old man bones can take it?” Stiles asked, with a wiry grin.

“Yes you little shit,” Sam laughed. 

“Just trying to watch out for you,” Stiles grinned. 

“So, when are you going to start?” Scott asked, looking to his right at Sam. 

“Well he already has the job with the band,” Derek said, taking a bite of Pizza. 

“You do?” Stiles asked, confused. “Didn’t you have to play for them?” 

“I showed them a video I took,” Derek said, taking a sip of Pepsi. 

“What video?” Scott asked, with pinched brows.

“I recorded the night he and Stiles played Let It Be.”

“You did?” Stiles asked, wide eyed. 

“Yeah,” Derek said, slowly. “Sorry, I should’ve told you. Should I delete it?”

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I just didn’t know you recorded us.”

“He’s sneaky,” Scott nodded. “I didn’t even know he recorded it.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing he did,” Stiles smiled, turning his attention to Sam. “So, you play in a band now.” 

“Imagine that,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. 

‘I know, it’s crazy,” Stiles nodded, his voice full of sarcasm. “I always pictured you working at a flower shop.” 

“Smart ass,” Sam grumbled. 

“So… when do you start playing?” Scott asked, bumping his shoulder with Sam’s.

“I start Saturday night,” Sam said, leaning back in the booth. 

“Okay, I know we were joking before, but that is for real awesome man,” Stiles said, looking at Sam with honest eyes.

“Thanks kiddo,” Sam smiled. 

After a beat of silence, Derek leaned his head a bit to the right, “Come on Isaac, walk away from Pac-Man and get something to eat,” Derek said, just loud enough for Isaac to hear. 

Stiles looked around, and saw Isaac shyly sit down at the table beside them, sitting down next to Boyd. “Sorry,” Isaac said, as he grabbed a piece of pizza. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

“Alright guys, I’ll see you later,” Sam said, as the group exited the arcade and made their way to the parking lot.

“Have fun meeting the band,” Scott said, jumping into the back of the Camero.

“I will,” Sam nodded, with a grin. “See you later.”

“Bye,” the rest of the group waved. 

Stiles and Derek got into the Camero and Derek began to drive down the road. Stiles phone vibrated in his pocket, and he opened the text. “David and Alithea said they’re on their way,” Stiles said, messaging David back.

“Okay, we should beat them there by a few minutes,” Derek nodded.

“Dude, I can’t believe we’re meeting Dreamwalkers,” Scott said, with a lop sided grin. “How crazy is that?”

“Not as crazy as meeting werewolves,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Hush, your ruining the excitement,” Scott said, tapping Stiles arm. 

“I worry about you sometimes,” Derek sighed. 

“Didn’t you ever hear the saying, ‘if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all?’” Scott asked, with a frown developing on his face. 

“Aww, it’s alright Scott, I love you,” Stiles said, turning in his seat to look at his best friend.

“Love you too,” Scott chuckled lowly with a small smile on his face.

“Are you two done now?” Derek asked, glancing at the two, then focusing back on the road.

“I think,” Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we are,” Scott nodded in agreement. 

“Well then now that that’s out of the way,” Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. “Scott have you talked to Allison?”

“Yeah, she said that the girls are already at the house,” Scott said, leaning back in the backseat. 

“Make sure Lydia doesn’t light any candles till we get there,” Derek said, looking in the rearview mirror at Scott.

“Why?” Stiles asked, as Scott texted away on his phone.

“Last time Lydia decided to light a candle at my house, Isaac was sneezing for a week.”

“He was allergic?” Stiles guessed.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “No more Lilac scented anything around Isaac.”

“Werewolves have allergies?” Stiles asked, chock present on his face.

“Isaac does because he was allergic to them as a human,” Derek nodded. “The bite can cure people of stuff, but allergies are completely different.” 

“That sucks,” Stiles frowned. “And Isaac was sneezing the whole week because he could smell the Lilacs even after put them out because of your freaky wolf powers?” 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “We had to air out the house.”

“Allison said that Lydia said that she is never lighting another candle at your house ever again,” Scott said, grinning at his phone.

“Thank God for small miracles,” Derek muttered. 

Derek stopped the car in the driveway, and the three climbed out of the Camero. “David said he’ll b here in five minutes,” Stiles said, following Derek up the porch stairs, with Scott trailing behind him.

“Okay,” Derek nodded, and opened the front door. Jackson, Isaac and Boyd pulled up behind Derek’s car just as Stiles reached the front door. 

“Hey guys,” the girls said, smiling at them. 

“Hey babe,” Scott said, pulling Allison into a hug. “How was the salon?”

“It was good,” Allison nodded, and stepped back. She then turned her attention to Derek and Stiles. “So when will they be here?” 

“He said five minutes.” Derek replied, 

“Okay,” Allison nodded, and took a seat on the couch. 

Exactly five minutes later, a car pulled into the drive way. The entire pack walked out onto the porch, and waited to see what this David, and Alithea looked like. 

The two stepped out of their Ford Escape, and smiled at the pack. David stood tall, and he nodded at Stiles once. Alithea gracefully got out of the car, her brown wavy hair blowing in the wind, and her tanned cheeks lifted, revealing a white as snow smile. 

The two walked up to the porch hand in hand, and smiled at the pack before turning their attention to Derek. “Alpha Hale,” Alithea smiled, “An honor to meet you.”

“The honor’s all mine,” Derek smiled, and held out his hand for her to shake. Alithea ignored the hand and wrapped her arms around Derek. Derek glanced at Stiles and awkwardly hugged her back. 

“Alright,” David said, pulling Alithea back. “He held his hand out for you to shake.”

“My apologies,” Alithea said to Derek. “I just wanted to hug the man who helped save Genim.” Alithea then looked at everyone in the pack. “Scott McCall,” she smiled, at Scott. “And Allison,” Alithea grinned looking from Allison to Scott then back again. 

“You must be Isaac,” Alithea smiled, looking at Isaac. 

“Nice to meet you,” Isaac smiled. 

“Jackson, and Lydia,” Alithea continued, looking at the couple. “And then Boyd and Erica,” she smiled. “Was I correct?” 

“Yeah,” Erica smiled. 

“Good,” she smiled, then turned to Stiles, and the two locked eyes. Stiles looked deep into her bright green eyes, and noticed then looked at her beautiful sun tanned face. “Genim,” Alithea said and wrapped her arms tightly around Stiles. “I’m so happy you are safe.”

“Nice to see you again,” Stiles whispered, with his own smile on his face. 

“I’ve longed to hug you out side of the dream state,” Alithea smiled. 

“How you doing kid?” David asked, coming up behind Alithea.

“I’m fine,” Stiles smiled, and allowed the hug to stop between him and Alithea. “I’m glad you guys are here.”

“It’s an honor to meet everyone,” David said to the pack. “My name is David, this is my wife Alithea.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lydia said to the duo.

“Please, come in,” Derek said, motioning into the house.

“What a lovely home,” Alithea smiled, looking around the large house.

“Thank you,” Derek smiled. He then motioned to the living room to the left of the door. “Please, make yourselves comfortable.” The pack plus the two Oneiroi found spots on the couches, and floor to sit. 

“We have come to warn the pack of what is coming,” Alithea said, looking around the room at the pack.

“They’re called Daimones,” David inputted. “This one though… this one is different.”

“How so?” Jackson asked from the couch, with furrowed brows.

“This one is strong,” Alithea said. “Strongest one I’ve ever felt.”

“How did it get that strong?” Scott asked from the floor, lacing his fingers with Allison’s.

“Usually a Daimone gets its power from a nightmare,” David said, then shook his head. “This one, doesn’t just use nightmares.”

“What do you mean?” Erica asked from the couch, leaning forward a bit. 

“Daimones know a person’s greatest fear,” Alithea explained. “They use that, and harness the fear you give them.”

“Wait… what?” Isaac asked from the floor, in front of Derek and Stiles, who were sitting on the couch. 

“Instead of just using nightmares, the Daimone will… torture you,” Alithea said, sadly. 

“Say a person’s greatest fear is water,” David said, using the same example he told Stiles. “It will dunk you under the water and hold you there, and bring you back up just when you think you’re about to die. It will keep doing that until it gets bored of you.”

The pack went into stunned silence. “What happens when it gets bored?” Lydia asked, with a small voice.

“Death,” Stiles muttered sadly. 

“It’s coming here?” Boyd asked, tensing his muscles in his shoulders.

“Yes,” Alithea nodded, looking to the floor.

“Why? What does it want?” Scott asked, nervousness seeping into his voice. 

David and Alithea didn’t say a word, they did however give everything away. 

Stiles noticed the two glance at him, then quickly look away. “Me?” Stiles asked, with a whisper. 

Derek let his eyes bleed red, and let his hand fall on Stiles knee. “…How do we kill it?” Derek asked, gritting his teeth together.

“It’s not simple,” David warned. 

“Nothing’s ever simple,” Derek said, shrugging his shoulders. “How do we kill it?” He asked again.

“If a person can walk through their greatest fear, without feeling afraid, it cannot harness any energy.” Alithea said, but her brows rose with warning. “That’s the ‘only’ way for it to die outside of the dream world.”


	69. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so so so sorry about the long update! My surgery didn't hold for my arm, and my muscle slipped off my bone again, so I got another surgery done, and now I've been doing physical therapy again. I'm so sorry! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and again I'm so sorry!

“How are we supposed to do that?” Jackson asked, with confusion written all over his face. 

“You don’t have to,” Stiles said, looking up from the pack. “It wants me.”

“So?” Erica asked, looking at Stiles. “It wants you, but it’ll have to get through us first.” She said, motioning toward the entire pack. 

“No,” Stiles shook his head. “It won’t just stop you from protecting me. It will ‘kill’ you.”

“Well we aren’t just going to hand you over,” Lydia said, with a firm voice. 

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt,” Stiles said, looking around the room. 

“Well we don’t want you to get hurt either,” Scott replied, looking at Stiles with sad eyes. 

“It’s not getting Stiles,” Derek said to the pack without room for argument. He then turned his attention to Stiles. “Nothing is taking you. Not again. Not while I’m around.”

“You might not have a choice,” Stiles whispered.

“I will kill it, and it’s not going to get you. As long as I’m around, nothing is going to take you away from us.” Derek replied, motioning to the pack. “From me,” he said, and laced his fingers with Stiles’

“…You said that it’s the only way to kill it outside of the dream world,” Stiles said, looking at David and Alithea. “Could we kill it in our dreams?”

“Only if it wants to enter your dream will you have a chance to kill it.” Alithea replied, sadly. 

“How would we kill it in our dreams?” Allison asked, putting on a brave face.

“Killing it in your dreams is going to be harder than killing it in person,” David warned. 

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked.

“When you’re awake and fighting it, it will use physical fears to feed. If it enters your dreams, it will use your subconscious fears.” Alithea replied, 

“Subconscious fears?” Lydia asked, with a raised brow.

“Yes,” David replied. 

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, looking like a lost puppy. 

“How would you explain it dear?” Alithea asked David. 

“Okay…” David began and looked around the room, before his eyes stopped on Allison. “You’re a hunter right?” 

“I don’t really like to think of myself as a hunter,” Allison began, only to be cut off by David. 

“Why’s that?” David asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t hunt anymore… I help protect the pack. I mean, I use the techniques my father taught mw as a hunter, but …” 

“Why don’t you want to be a hunter though?” David asked.

“…I saw what that life did to my aunt Kate. I don’t want to become like that,” Allison replied quietly, looking to the floor.

“That,” David pointed out, “Is your Subconscious fear.”

“Becoming Kate?” Jackson asked, with a raised brow. 

“No,” Alithea said, shaking her head. “Losing herself like Kate did.”

“…Oh,” Scott said, then squinted his face. “What would it do though? While we’re dreaming?”

“Anything it wants,” David replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It makes you see your subconscious fears.”

“Like the nightmares I had?” Stiles asked, looking at David and Alithea.

“Yes,” Alithea nodded. “Do you remember them?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget them,” Stiles replied sadly.

“Why don’t you explain to the pack what their like,” David said, motioning his hand around the room.

“They’re not like regular nightmares,” Stiles began, twisting his unoccupied hand on his jeans. “They’re like...” 

“What?” Erica asked, with furrowed brows. 

“It’s like it’s really happening,” Stiles said, leaning closer to Derek. 

“But then you wake up,” Allison replied, looking a little lost. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “But you feel like you didn’t sleep. It literally feels like your body id drained.” 

“…So all we have to do is face our greatest fear, and not be afraid,” Jackson said, then nodded his head. “Great. That’s just great.” 

“You’re not helping,” Derek said, with a glare. 

“Neither of you are helping,” Scott said, then turned his attention to David and Alithea. “So should we train ourselves to not be afraid?” 

“That will help,” David nodded. Then looked around the room. “Alright, we’ll go around the room starting with you,” David said, pointing to Lydia. “What’s your greatest fear?” 

“Heights,” she replied instantly. 

“Snakes,” Jackson said, earning a chuckle from Scott. “Shut up McCall.”

“Seizures,” Erica said, ducking her head a bit.

“Knives,” Boyd said, and when everyone raised their brow at him he replied, sadly, “My dad was stabbed at a gas station while I was in the car.” 

“I didn’t know that,” Scott said sadly, “I’m sorry about your dad.” 

“It’s alright,” Boyd said, looking to the floor.

“What about you Scott?” Alithea asked, gently.

“Flying,” Scott replied instantly. 

“Spiders,” Allison said.

“Small spaces,” Isaac mumbled, earning a sad glance from everyone.

“The dark,” Stiles said, and immediately felt Derek squeeze his right hand a bit more.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for their Alpha to say his greatest fear. “Fire,” Derek whispered. No one said a word. They all dropped their chins to their chest, and felt sadness in their hearts.

“We’ll start easy,” David said gently, breaking the silence of the room. “We won’t just push you into a room full of spiders, snakes, or knives. We’ll help you cope with your fears.”

“Thank you David,” Stiles said, giving the older man a grateful smile.

“We should work on one person at a time.” Alithea said then looked around the group. “It will be easier that way.”

“That’s fine,” Derek said, nodding his head. “When are you guys available?” 

“Anytime you need us,” David replied.

“How about tomorrow morning,” Derek asked, looking back from David to Alithea.

“We can be here at dawn,” She nodded to Derek.

“Alright, who wants to go first then?” Derek asked the pack, and he wasn’t surprised when no one volunteered. “Alright then,” he said roughly. “Who would you like to start with?” Derek asked, turning his attention back to David and Alithea. 

“We would like to take Stiles first, but he has other priorities tomorrow morning. We should wait until tomorrow afternoon to work with Stiles,” Alithea said, giving Stiles a sad smile. “So, in that case,” she continued, and looked around the room. “We would like to work with Isaac tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay,” Isaac nodded, and looked at David and Alithea with worry in his eyes. “What are we going to be doing?” 

“We won’t just shove you into a closet if that’s what you’re thinking,” David said, with a small smile to Isaac. “We’ll help you get comfortable with small spaces. We’ll gradually let you get use to it, but if it becomes too much, just tell us. Me and Alithea, we’ll stop.”

“Alright,” Isaac nodded. 

“After Isaac, I would say Allison,” Alithea said, giving Allison a small smile. “Then if Stiles is done we’ll work with him, if not, then we’ll work Jackson, then Boyd, Lydia, Erica, Scott, and finally you,” Alithea said, turning her attention to Derek. 

“That sound good to me,” Derek nodded to the two.

“Okay then,” David nodded, and looked around the pack. “We’ll see you all tomorrow. Isaac, how’s nine ‘o’ clock sound?”

“That’s fine,” Isaac nodded.

“We will see you all tomorrow, and do not worry about tomorrow.” Alithe told the pack.

“Okay,” the all nodded. 

“Goodnight,” the two said, as they stood from the couch. 

“Good night guys,” Stiles smiled. “See you tomorrow,” He smiled.

David and Alithea gave the pack one last smile, and walked out the door. 

*************************************************************************************

“Well, I think we better get going,” Scott said, looking at the time on his phone, seeing the white numbers reading 10:45. Erica and Boyd left twenty minutes ago, and Lydia and Jackson followed soon after. “You want a ride home buddy?” Scott asked, turning his attention to Stiles, who was still sitting on the couch next to Derek. 

“Yes please,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. “Thanks Scott.” 

“What are friends for?” Scott asked, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stiles asked, looking back at Derek.

“You will,” Derek nodded. “Get some rest.”

“You too,” Stiles nodded, and looked around the room. When he saw Allison and Scott walk out the front door, he gave Derek’s cheek a small peck. 

Derek gave a smile, and leaned into Stiles, brushing their lips together, before leaning in completely. “I’ll walk you out,” Derek whispered, when the two broke apart. 

“Okay,” Stiles smiled, and stood up from the couch. As the two walked to the front door, Stiles gave Derek a hug. “I’m nervous… about tomorrow.”

“Don’t be,” Derek said, hugging the smaller teen back. “Everything will be alright. I’ll meet you at the station.”

“You don’t have to,” Stiles replied, shaking his head into Derek’s chest. 

“I promised I would be there for you didn’t I?” Derek asked, with a small smile, laying his chin on Stiles’ head. “I’ll be there.”

“Thanks Derek,” Stiles said, turning his face into Derek’s chest one last time.

“No problem,” Derek said, and the two broke apart. Derek nodded to the door with a soft smile on his face. “You better get going.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, and began to walk out the door. “Goodnight Derek.”

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek watched as Stiles walked over to the back seat of Scott’s car and climbed in. Once the car pulled out of the driveway, Derek watched as the taillights of the car disappear in the trees. 

“We’ll kill it,” Isaac voice said, coming down the stairs. 

Derek turned with a small smile on his face. “What’d you say Isaac?” He asked, not paying attention.

“The Daimone. We’ll kill it,” Isaac said, and then shook his head. “You’re worried… about Stiles, but you shouldn’t be. It’s not going to get him.”

“It’s not going to get any of you,” Derek said, walking up the stairs, and meeting Stiles at the top. “I’m worried about everyone.”

“We’ll get it,” Isaac said, “You don’t have to worry. David and Alithea will make sure that even if we can’t kill it, they will.”

“I know,” Derek nodded. 

“We should go to bed,” Isaac said, yawning.

“Goodnight Isaac,” Derek smiled, and hugged the smaller boy.

“Night Derek,” Isaac replied, and hugged the Alpha back. The two broke apart, and made their way to their bedrooms. 

*************************************************************************************

“Hey… Stiles,” John said, as he tapped on Stiles’ opened bedroom door. “Time to get up buddy,” John said, chuckling when he saw Stiles throw the blankets over his head further. “Don’t want to get up yet?” 

“I want to sleep till noon,” Stiles moaned, burrowing further into the blankets. 

“I can let ya sleep another ten minutes or so,” John said, feeling pity on the sleepy teen. 

“It’s alright,” Stiles moaned, and drug himself into a sitting position. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, and then stretched his muscles out. “What time is it?” 

“Almost nine,” John said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Want some?” John asked, motioning to his coffee.

“Can I?” Stiles asked, standing from the bed. 

“I just made a pot,” John nodded.

“You’re a saint,” Stiles said, following John down the stairs and into the kitchen. As John took a seat at the table, Stiles grabbed a coffee cup, and filled it up with the bitterness of black coffee. 

“There’s French toast sticks in the freezer, and some cereal in the cabinet in the corner.” John said, and began reading the morning paper. 

“I think I’ll have some French toast sticks, if that’s okay?” 

“That’s fine,” John nodded back. “So what did you have planned for today?” 

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” Stiles said, setting his French toast sticks on a plate, and setting them in the microwave. 

“What’s up?” John asked, looking up from his paper. 

“David and Alithea told us what was coming,” Stiles said slowly, as he lowered himself into the seat opposite of John. 

John nodded his head, “Yeah,” he said slowly egging Stiles to go on. 

“It’s a Daimone,” he told John, looking at his folded hands on top of the table.

“What’s that?” John asked, curiously. 

“It’s… bad,” Stiles started. “It likes to make people live their fears.”

“Why is it coming here?” John asked, with furrowed brows. 

“It wants… me,” Stiles said, fidgeting in his seat. 

“What?” John asked, alarmed. “You? Why you?” 

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. 

“How do we kill it?” John asked, deadly. 

“You can’t just shoot it or whatever,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“How does it die?” 

“Calm down dad, it’ll be alright,” Stiles said, in a soothing voice.

“Like hell it will,” John said, and turned to Stiles. “I’ll kill it.”

“Dad,” Stiles began, only to be cut off by John.

“No,” John said sternly, then took a deep breath. Looking at Stiles’ with misty eyes, he said, “I just got you back.”

“You won’t lose me,” Stiles said, shaking his head.

“I want to know how to kill it,” John told Stiles.

“You don’t,” Stiles replied, looking away from John.

“What?” John asked, confused.

“You have to go through your greatest fear without being afraid.” Stiles said, never lifting his eyes off the table. “That’s how it gets it energy. It basically goes like this… It uses its energy to make us afraid. If you don’t feel fear, then its energy drains. And when he tries to get the energy he can off of you, and you’re not scared, then its energy won’t get restored, and it dies.”

“…Okay,” John said, taking a chug of his coffee. “So, basically, it has to attack you in order for you to kill it?”

“Basically,” Stiles nodded. 

“Great,” John sighed. 

“It’ll be okay,” Stiles said, just above a whisper. 

“…So then, David and Alithea are training you?” John asked, as he took a calming breath.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “They said they wanted to train me first thing this morning, but I had to go to the station. So I’m going to go to Derek’s after that,” Stiles replied, nodding his head. 

“Tell Derek we’ll pick him up,” John said, looking back at the paper, that was laying across the table.

“Why?” Stiles asked, already pulling out his phone. 

“Because David and Alithea are training me after we’re done at the station too,” John said, calmly, making Stiles lift his head up to look at him so fast, it could’ve given anyone else whip lash.

“What?” Stiles asked, shocked. “No,” he said, shaking his head at John. 

“Hey, this thing could attack anyone right? Might as well be prepared,” John said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dad,” Stiles said, slowly, “it won’t attack you if you stay out of its way.” 

“So I should be A-okay with it attacking you?” John asked, lifting his brow to Stiles. “Not going to happen kid. This thing goes after you, it’s gotta get through me first.”

“Dad, no,” Stiles said, getting a bit louder. 

“I can’t lose you again,” John said, in a smaller voice. “I won’t.”

“...It’s not going to be easy,” Stiles sighed, knowing that there was no way for John to stay out of it.

“I don’t care if I have to go to hell and back,” John said, giving a forced smile to Stiles. “I need to know how to kill it, if it should ever attack you,” he said, nodding his head a bit.

“You can come train with us if you want,” Stiles nodded.

“I was already planning on it,” John smirked. 

“I don’t know ‘how’ they’re going to train us. But they said they’re going to work on both our physical and subconscious fears.”

“Well, that sounds pleasant,” John said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and John grinned. “Sounds like your breakfast is ready. Go ahead and eat, we have to go to the station soon.” He told Stiles, with a small smile. 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, and walked into the kitchen to grab his French toast sticks. “Dad,” Stiles said, with a sigh, and walked back to the table.

“What?” John asked, with furrowed brows as Stiles set down the syrup and his plate of food. 

“You keep the syrup in the fridge? You shouldn’t do that, it makes the syrup really thick and cold.”

“Sorry,” John said, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t know there was improper way to store your syrup.”

“There is,” Stiles said, nodding his head. “Keep it in the cupboard,” Stiles said, pouring syruo over his French toast sticks, and walking back into the kitchen to put the syrup in the cupboard. “Da-ad,” Stiles whined. “You need to keep the Parmesan cheese in the fridge.”

John just sighed. It was going to be a long day. 

*************************************************************************************

“Is there anything else we might’ve missed?” Rafe asked, as he finished writing in his pad. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I don’t remember anything else,” he said, getting a slight frown on his face. 

“Hey, it’s alright Stiles,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “When the moments right, you’ll start to remember.”

“I’m not really sure I want to remember anything else,” Stiles said, laying his hands on top of the table. 

“I know this sucks,” Rafe nodded. “I know your scared, confused, maybe even a little pissed. But there’s one thing you have to remember.” Rafe said, looking at Stiles.

“What’s that?” 

“You lived.” Stiles looked at Rafe, with a straight face, and nodded. “Well I think that should cover it for today kid,” Rafe said, closing his notebook, and standing up. Stiles followed the movements and the two walked out of the room. 

Stiles gave a small smile when he saw Derek standing in the waiting room, talking quietly to John. “Hey Derek,” Stiles said, as he made his way over to the two.

“Hey,” Derek smiled. “How’d it go?” he asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Alright,” Stiles nodded. “I’m not sure how much more information I can give them.” 

“We should be just about done,” Rafe said, walking over to the three of them. “I’d say one more interview and then we can start talking with the lawyers and move forward from there.”

“Really?” Stiles asked, with hopeful eyes. 

“Really,” Rafe nodded. 

“You don’t feel rushed?” John asked, just to be sure Stiles was comfortable at the pace everything was moving. 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I just want it to be over with.”

“Stiles, I know schools starting soon, and I want you to tell me if any of this feel rushed, okay?” Rafe said, patting Stiles shoulder. 

“I will,” Stiles nodded. “How would this all work? With school and everything?” 

“Well we can meet with the lawyers, and everything twice a week after school, and Saturday afternoons.” Rafe said, with a small smile.

“Who is my lawyer?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“His name is George Peterson. He’s the highest recommended lawyer on the west coast,” Rafe said, with a broad grin. 

“Um…” Stiles fidgeted. “Can we afford that?” He asked, looking between Rafe and John.

“No need,” Rafe said, shaking his head. “I told him what happened, and he owed me a favor. He’s doing this case for free.”

“What?” Stiles asked, shocked. 

“Free means you don’t have to pay,” Derek said, with a small grin sent Stiles way. 

“No shit,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. “Why would he do it for free though? The favor you need shouldn’t be that big.”

“He wants to help you,” Rafe replied. 

“So he’s going to give up thousands of dollars, because he wants to help me?” Stiles asked, still not believing what he was hearing.

“His son was kidnapped and held for ransom years ago,” Rafe explained, slowly, with remorse in his voice. “I was the negotiator they called, when I just started out working in the FBI. I talked his son’s kidnappers out of killing his son.”

“But why does he want to help me?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows.

“Because he sort of knows what your dad is going through,” Rafe said, giving a small to John as he patted John’s back. “He knows what it’s like to almost lose a son, and he couldn’t imagine what it was like for your dad.” 

“Tell him I appreciate it,” John said, with a small smile. 

Rafe nodded his head, and smiled at the three of them, “Well, I better get these papers looked after, see everything being processed correctly.” Rafe smiled, and walked away. “See you later,” he said, over his shoulder.

“See you,” they all replied. 

“So, are we going to your house now?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Alithea and David were training Lydia when I left, so there either with Scott now, or Jackson.”

“Alright, I have to help out here for a while. I shouldn’t be more than an hour.” He gave Stiles a side hug, and smiled at the two. 

“Okay,” Stiles smiled and began walking behind Derek to the car. Before he made to the front doors he threw, “See you in a few,” over his shoulder to his dad. 

“So how was your night?” Derek asked, once he and Stiles were driving down the road. 

“It was alright,” Stiles smiled. “I didn’t have a nightmare, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Good,” Derek said, with a small smile. 

“How was yours?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek.

“Can’t complain,” Derek grinned. “Are you excited for school?”

“I can’t wait,” Stiles smiled. “I know it sounds weird, but I miss going to school.”

“I get it,” Derek said, giving a small smile. “I give it a month before you realize you didn’t miss much.”

Stiles laughed, and shook his head. “Give me some credit here,” he said, swatting Derek’s right shoulder with his hand. 

“All right, I’ll give it two months then,” Derek smirked. 

“That’s a little better,” Stiles smiled, then asked, “What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“Do you miss school?” Stiles clarified, with a raised brow. 

“I miss a lot of things, but school is at the very bottom of the list.” Derek smiled. 

“Come on,” Stiles smiled. “School wasn’t that bad,” he said, nudging Derek again.

“No, it wasn’t,” Derek smiled, nodding his head. “I wouldn’t want to go back though,” Derek grinned. 

“What about college? Did you like college?” Stiles asked, turning in his seat to look at Derek better. 

“It was alright,” Derek nodded. “I mean, I mainly focused on my studies there. I didn’t party or anything.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?” Stiles asked, with a small chuckle. 

“Most people would say no,” Derek smirked. 

“Well, I won’t party,” Stiles said, shaking his head, then shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, if I go to college.” 

“Why wouldn’t you go to college?” Derek asked, with a raised brow in Stiles direction.

“It’s expensive, isn’t it?” Stiles asked. 

“Depends on what college you go to,” Derek shrugged. “But you could get scholarships, and grants.”

“But it would still be a lot of money,” Stiles mumbled. “Speaking of that, don’t let me forget to ask my dad to get all my stuff together, so I can get a job.”

Derek nodded, then replied, “You know you don’t have to have a job right?” 

“I know I don’t ‘have’ to, but I want to.” Stiles replied, giving Derek a small smile. 

“Alright,” Derek nodded. “But how about a compromise?” 

“Okay,” Stiles slowly nodded, waiting to hear what Derek had to offer. 

“You can get a job, but how about we wait until after the trial and when you get settled into school?”

“That could be months away,” Stiles frowned. 

“It’s alright. I just… I just don’t want you having to worry about school, the trial, and a job.” Derek said, looking from Stiles to the road, and back again.

Stiles was about to decline the offer, until he saw how serious Derek was. ‘It would be a lot,’ his mind whispered. ‘It would be a lot for anyone with just school and work let alone a trial on top of it.’ “Alright,” Stiles said, nodding his head. “I’ll wait until after the trial.” 

Derek got a relieved smile upon his face, and reached over the center console with his right hand to clasp Stiles’ left. “Good,” Derek said, squeezing his hand a bit.

“So, what was training like?” Stiles asked, with a worried face.

“It wasn’t bad,” Derek said, shaking his head. “It went well. Isaac actually did amazing. He still scared of small places, but he doesn’t panic like he used to.” 

“Good for him,” Stiles smiled, genuinely happy for his pack mate. “Do you think I’ll get better?” He asked, turning his attention back to Derek.

“You already are,” Derek said, smiling a small smile, and griping Stiles hand in his a big stronger. 

*******************************************************************************************************

By the time Derek, Stiles, and John got to the house, Alithea and David both were helping the pack. David took his lessons outside, not seeing the point in having everyone in the house when he could teach half the pack outside. He stood in the back yard, teaching Scott, Jackson, Lydia, and Erica about controlling fears. 

As Stiles and Derek made their way into the kitchen, they heard Alithea talking with Boyd. “I know sweetheart, but look, your already improving.”

“Thank you,” Boyd said, smiling a small genuine smile. 

“You’re very welcome.”

“Hey guys,” Stiles said, making the two turn to look as he and Derek entered the kitchen. 

“Genim,” Alithea smiled, and walked over to Stiles, hugging him tight. “How are you dear?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles said, giving her a small smile. 

“Do you two want to get started right away?” Derek asked, as he moved out of the way for Boyd to leave the kitchen and enter the living room. 

“Whenever Genim is ready,” Alithea said, patting Stiles on the shoulder. 

“I’m ready,” Stiles nodded.

“If you need anything I’ll be in the living room, okay?” Derek said, making sure the two nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the kitchen. 

“Come, let’s sit,” Alithea said, walking over the table and sitting at the head of the table while Stiles sat beside her. 

“What are we going to do?” Stiles asked, allowing his voice to waver slightly. 

“We are going to get at the root of your fear first,” Alithea replied. “Now, your greatest fear is the dark, correct?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I mean… I’m afraid of other stuff too, but it’s mostly the dark.”

“That’s okay,” Alithea said, “I know it seems scary Genim, but it will be alright,” Alithea said, with a small, confident smile.

“Okay,” Stiles mumbled to himself, taking a deep breath. “Okay, I can do this.”

“Just remember we are right here. Nothing will happen to you,” Alithea said, slowly placing her hands on top of his.

“What should I be doing?” Stiles asked, moving in his seat to grip her hands better.

“You are afraid of the dark because you cannot see what is coming, correct?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“Stiles, I want you to think of the times you were in the dark, and were scared, and I want you to think about what happened. What you felt, and everything you can remember, okay?” 

“Alright,” Stiles said, slowly. 

“If at any time you want to stop, just say so, and I will.” 

What happened next, Stiles didn’t really know. One minute he was in the kitchen with Alithea, and the next it was like he was watching his past flash before his eyes. He saw every time he was stuck in the dark by Brad. He then stopped on a particular memory, one he forgot about.

Brad was out of his drugs, and traded Stiles for a few hours. Stiles didn’t know the man’s name, or what the outside of his house looked like. He remembered what the man did though. 

Stiles was ten and the man lead him to a basement. The floor and walls were all concrete, and the smell of mildew hung in the air. Stiles knew what was going to happen next, but he didn’t know the extent. Stiles remembered being tied down. That was the first time one of Brad’s dealers tied him up. Stiles remembered being blind folded and not being able to see anything that was happening. If Stiles could see, he would’ve been able to prepare himself for the whip that came across his back.

“Stop!” Stiles shout echoed through the kitchen. As he gasped for air, he jumped off the chair and pushed against the wall of the kitchen. 

“Genim!” Alithea shouted, panic in her voice. “Alpha Hale!” 

Derek came running to the kitchen, and gasped at what he saw. He watched as Stiles tried to bring air into his lungs, but nothing was working. Derek ran across the kitchen, and kneeled down to Stiles’ level. “Stiles! It’s okay! Your safe here! Stiles,” Derek said, trying to calm the teen down. Derek then proceeded to gently lay his hand on Stiles’ knee, and whined when Stiles flinched away from him. Stiles wasn’t calming down, and Derek began to panic as well. Stiles face was starting to lose color and he was starting to grow weak. Derek did the only thing he could think of. Derek crashed his lips to Stiles, and was relieved when he felt Stiles breathing halt. After almost a full minute, Derek slowly pulled away. 

Stiles, whose eyes were closed, slowly opened them to see Derek about a foot away. He took in a deeo breath, and in a hushed voice asked, “How did you do that?” 

“I read about Panic Attacks,” Derek replied, in an equally hushed voice. “Sometimes… it can stop if you hold your breath. And when you kissed me, you held your breath.”

Stiles formed a small, forced smile. “Thanks.” 

Derek just nodded his head, and sighed as he leaned forward to wrap Stiles in his arms. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“What happened?” Derek asked, a bit louder than before. He leaned back dropping his arms from Stiles sides to his arms to help the teen up.

“The fault is mine,” Alithea said, with small tears in her eyes. “I brought up… an unpleasant memory.” 

“Not your fault,” Stiles said, giving Alithea a small, forced smile as he stood from the ground with shaking legs. 

“I am sorry for what you went through Genim,” Alithea said, with remorse. “I did not know.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles said, shaking his head. Then, he looked at Alithea with furrowed brows. “Wait… did you see what I remembered?” 

“Yes,” Alithea nodded sadly. “I had to know where your fear comes from.”

“I’m afraid of the dark because I was buried alive, then… then you saw what happened.” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“No,” Alithea said, shaking her shoulders. “It is not that you are afraid of the dark. You are afraid of what the darkness holds.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“I think she means that, you’re not afraid of the dark in general, you’re afraid of what happens in the dark.” Derek said, looking back at Alithea to make sure he was right. 

“Yes,” Alithea nodded. 

“So… what does that mean?” Stiles asked, shaking his head.

“You’re afraid of what you can’t see in the darkness,” Alithea began. “Think about it this way though, if you cannot see, that means your enemies can not see.” 

“That won’t work if I’m blind folded,” Stiles said, slowly.

“If you’re blind folded, then that means your enemies will believe they have won,” she replied, with a small smirk.

“They did,” Stiles said, exasperated. 

“No,” Alithea said, shaking her head. “That’s when they when they let their guard down, and that is when you show them you are not weak.” 

“I’m still not getting it,” Stiles sighed. 

“You lost me a bit too,” Derek nodded.

“I would like to show you something,” Alithea said, with a small smile. “Derek, do you have something we could use for a blind fold?” 

“Uh… yeah,” Derek nodded, and looked around the room for something to use. “I think Isaac has a scarf hanging up by the front door, I’ll be right back.” 

As Derek exited the kitchen, Stiles glanced at Alithea with worry in his eyes. “Um… are you putting that on me?”

“No,” Alithea said, shaking her head. “No, you had enough for one day. Instead I’m going to show you how even in the dark, you can see.” 

“…Okay,” Stiles said, and smiled when Derek walked back into the room.

“Will this due?” Derek asked, holding up the gray scarf to Althea. 

“That will be perfect,” Alithea smiled, and turned her back to Derek. “Would you tie it over my eyes?” 

“Sure,” Derek said, gently placing the scarf over her eyes, while turning a questioning glance to Stiles, who shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“Thank you Derek,” Alithea said, with a small smile when the scarf was firmly tied around her head. “Stiles? I want to show you something now.”

“What?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“Let’s go outside first,” she said, turning around and making her way out of the kitchen. She then walked through the living room, and Stiles almost told her to watch out. In her path where she was walking was a shoe. Just as Stiles opened his mouth, she easily stepped right over it. “Don’t worry, I won’t trip,” she said, with a small smirk on her face. “Come on, we need David’s help.” 

Derek and Stiles both followed Alithea to the front door, and out onto the porch. David perked up slightly when he saw Alithea had the blindfold on, and looked at everyone else with him. He put his pointer finger up to his lips and smirked at the group.   
Alithea strolled down the porch stairs and into the front lawn. She then did something that made Stiles brows raise. She made a sort of clicking noise with her mouth, and turned to face David who was about twenty yards away from her. Alithea began walking and stopped when she was four feet in front of David. 

“David, will you do me the pleasure and show Stiles what can be fought, even in the dark.” Alithea asked, with a small smile.

“It would be my genuine pleasure,” David smiled. He then turned to the group, and motioned with his hands for everyone to back up. “Okay, we’re going to need some room.”

Everyone backed up, but their attention was caught on David, and Alithea. Once everyone was about ten yards away from the two, David turned his attention back to Alithea. “Are you ready my darling?” 

“Dear husband, the question is, are you ready?” Alithea asked, with a devilish smirk on her face. 

“As ever,” David grinned and charged at Alithea with his fist raised. 

Stiles breath left his body, and he was just about to shout when suddenly, Alithea ducked the fist, and swiveled her body to the left, making David over step. She clicked her tongue again, and brought her right foot down, and swirled it, making David stumble. 

Once David’s back hit the ground, he jumped back up, and charged at Alithea once again. Making another fist, he raised it above his head, but one again Alithea dodged. David was expecting that though, and immediately turned and reached for her arm. Just before David tried grabbing her arm, she clicked her tongue again, and punched David in the shoulder, making his arm curl back into his chest. 

With a grunt, David ran to Alithea and swirled his leg to the ground, trying to trip her with his leg. Alithea jumped over his leg, and smirked when she heard David huff. David stood, and towered over Alithea he brought up his fists and tried to drive them anywhere he could on her. Alithea though, blocked every single one. Once David began slowing down, Alithea brought her arm up, and punched David in the gut. Once he double over, she kicked her foot out, tripping him once again, and jumped on top of his chest. 

The two laid on the ground, panting, and Alithea grinned down at her husband. She removed the scarf from her eyes and tilted her head to the side, smile still on her face. “I thought you said you were ready dear?” 

“One of these days woman, I’m going to surprise you.” David said, in a gruff voice, and tapped Alithea’s right thigh. “Let me up.”

“Of course,” she giggled, standing up from the ground. She then looked to her left, and smiled at Stiles, whose mouth was hanging open. “Genim I believe there is a saying about catching worms.” 

“It’s catching flies, damn it,” David sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“What, The hell. Was that?” Scott asked, looking at the two with wide eyes. “Dude, she totally kicked your ass,” he said to David. 

“You don’t say?” David said, rolling his eyes, as he stood from the ground.

“How did you do that?” Stiles asked, with awe. 

“There are ways to see, even if you cannot.” Alithea smiled. “Did you notice I was making a noise with my tongue?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“That is called, echolocation.” Alithea smiled. “Do you know what that is?” 

“Not really,” Stiles shrugged.

“It is the ability of humans to detect objects in their environment by sensing echoes from those objects by actively creating sounds,” Alithea replied, with a small smile. “So when I click my tongue, I can interpret the sound waves reflected by nearby objects, accurately identifying their location and size.” 

“That’s awesome,” Scott said, with a large smile on his face. 

“How did you duck David’s punches though? You didn’t use echolocation when he tried to punch you.” Derek said, with a furrowed brow.

“No, I didn’t,” Alithea agreed. “However, I did hear his feet stomping in front of me, and I heard his plaid shirt moving across his arm when he raised his fist.” 

“So you ducked his punches by hearing his shirt move?” Allison asked, with wide eyes. 

“Yes,” Alithea nodded, with a smile. “Pretty soon, Genim will be able to do the same.”

“Woah, woah, wait, time-out,” Stiles said, holding his hands in front of his chest making a capital ‘T’. “ ‘Stiles’,” he began, putting emphasis on his nickname, and looking pointedly at Alithea, “has no idea how that’s even going to work. You had… what? Years of practice? How am I going to be able to do that? I can’t just learn an entire new way of seeing in a few days. I can’t even fight in the daylight, let alone in the dark. How…” a hand over his mouth suddenly cut him off. He almost panicked when he felt the person bringing Stiles into his chest, but relaxed immediately when he realized it was only Derek.

“I’ll help. Where do we start?” Derek asked, looking at Alithea with admiration.

“We start slowly,” Alithea said, with a small smile to Stiles. “We will not put you into the dark right away.”

Stiles moved Derek’s hand off his face, and asked, “How would we even begin?” 

“Let’s take a walk,” Alithea said, moving towards Stiles and Derek, leading the two towards the back yard. “The first thing you will learn is defense.” She said, and moved Derek and Stiles to look each other face to face. “Now, Derek, I would like for you to teach Stiles everything you know.”

Stiles huffed, and looked to the sky. “This day just got longer.” 

*************************************************************************************************************************

“Are you sure you’re okay with all this?” Stiles asked, looking at John with squinted eyes. “And why do we need to go all the way out here?” He grumbled, as he tripped on another tree root. 

“So no one gets hurt,” Chris Argent chuckled. 

“I’m sure,” John nodded, with a small smile. “Alithea said herself this could help you, and if this could help you I want you to do it.” 

“Okay,” Stiles sighed, taking a deep breath. Stiles then turned his attention to Derek, and smiled, “Are you going to teach me too?” 

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t really know that much about guns.”

“Aren’t you a deputy?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow.

“Training to be a deputy,” Derek replied, with a small smirk. “And I think I want to just be the dispatcher.” 

“I’ll let Janice know,” John smirked. 

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled,” Derek laughed, shaking his head.

“Alright guys,” Chris said, as he stepped onto a grassy field, just over a small hill. “We can set up here.”

“I’m going to set the target up,” Derek said, as he pulled out the targets, and small stands Argent brought with him.

“Um… so what’s first?” Stiles asked, looking around. 

“Well, you need to know the basics of using a gun,” Chris said, as he pulled out several guns from the large case he brought. 

“First thing first,” John said, as he picked up a hand gun. “This one is a 9mm handgun. In my opinion, this is my favorite gun. Now, this one can hold about 15 rounds in it, and it’s smaller. The recoil isn’t as bad as most, and it’s versatile.”

“That may be a good gun for you John, but this is my favorite,” Chris said, pulling out a gun from his hip holster. Stiles attention went from his father’s gun to Chris’. “This is a Glock Pistol. The 9mm is a good gun, but I like this one more. They don’t have a lot of parts, so there easier to clean, and have less chances of malfunction.” 

“Um… okay?” Stiles said, with furrowed brows to the two men. 

“Sorry, we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” John smiled. “Okay, first rule of gun safety is to make sure you have the safety on when you’re not shooting, and to always have the muzzle pointed in a safe direction.” John then showed Stiles how to pull the safety on and off the gun. 

“Next rule,” Chris said, once Stiles fully understood the first. “When you have a gun and you take out the clip, it doesn’t mean the gun isn’t loaded. You have a bullet in the gun itself, waiting to be fired, and that needs to be taken out. So, take the clip out,” Chris said, showing Stiles how to remove the clip. “And then, empty the gun itself,” Chris finished, and showed the steps to Stiles. 

“With them so far?” Derek asked, coming back over to the three.

“I’m good,” Stiles nodded. 

“Okay, now aiming the gun,” John said, with an unloaded gun in his hand. He moved Stiles to stand in front of the target, and handed the gun to Stiles. “Now, you don’t want to hold the gun with one hand just yet,” John chuckled, as Stiles carefully lifted the gun. “Always hold it with two hands, and don’t hold in directly in front of your face.” 

“See that little raised bump on the end of the gun?” John asked, as he finished teaching Stiles the correct way to hold the gun. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. 

“That’s where you aim,” John said, with a small smile. 

Stiles lifted the gun, and aimed the gun at the target, once he got a feel for it, he nodded to his dad. 

“Okay, next is cleaning the gun, and loading,” Chris said, from behind the two. The duo turned and saw Chris had set up a small cleaning station on a tree that had fallen. 

********

“Well that could’ve gone better,” Stiles sighed, as he saw nine out of the fifteen shots missed the target completely. Taking out his earplugs Chris gave him, he turned to John, with tired eyes, carefully handing him back the gun. 

“Hey, I started out just like you,” John said, taking the gun, and setting it back in his holster. 

“We all did,” Chris nodded, with a smirk.

“You? Mister werewolf hunter?” Stiles asked, with a smirk.

“Yes believe it or not,” Chris smirked. 

“It’s just weird imagining you as a bad shot,” Stiles chuckled, and looked up at the sky. “Are we going to shoot another round?” 

“Maybe tomorrow,” John shrugged. 

“You look exhausted,” Derek said, bumping shoulders with Stiles.

“I am,” Stiles nodded. “What time is it anyways?”

Derek pulled out his phone, and nodded. “6:15.”

“We were out here for two hours?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes.

“Don’t seem like it?” Chris asked, with a smirk.

“No, I thought we were out here for way longer,” Stiles groaned. “I’m beat.” 

“Well, you did do a lot today,” John said, cleaning the gun Stiles just shot.

“I guess,” Stiles shrugged, his phone dinged, and he pulled it out of his jean pocket, and smirked. “We better head back. Lydia said she made dinner and she can’t guarantee any of us any food unless we get there ASAP.”

Derek rolled his eyes, while John and Chris both laughed. “Guess we better get going then,” John said, holstering his gun, and began putting the cleaning supplies away with Chris. 

******************************************************************************************

“Hey dude, how was training with Derek?” Scott asked as he and Allison took a seat across from Stiles, who sat down in the living room once he was done eating. Since Derek’s table was only so big, not everyone had a seat, and they had to make two shifts. Once Stiles was done eating, John took his seat.

“I think my muscles hate me,” Stiles sighed, laying his head back on the couch.

“That’s just because you’re just starting out. It’ll get better,” Scott smiled.

“It better,” Stiles pouted, rubbing the side of his stomach. 

“It will,” Allison chuckled, then asked, “How was shooting?” 

“Well, if you ever need your gun cleaned, I can do it for you,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. 

“Did you like it?” Allison asked, as she leaned her head on Scott’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it was alright, I just hope I never need to use a gun you know?” Stiles asked with a winced expression. 

“I know,” Allison nodded. 

“I would though,” Stiles said, turning his attention the two. “If it meant saving you guys I would,” he said, with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“And I would use everything I could if it meant saving you guys too,” Scott nodded.

“Same here,” Allison agreed. 

“So,” Scott said, after a few beats of silence. “Are you going to sign up?”

Stiles groaned, and leaned further into the couch. “I don’t think so,” he replied, shaking his head. 

“Why not?” Allison asked. “You would be amazing.”

“I don’t like singing in front of people I know let alone a bunch of strangers,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Alright,” Scott said, holding up his hands in surrender. “You don’t want to do it, fine. You might change your mind though.” 

“Well if I do, I’ll let you know.” 

“You better let me know first,” Lydia said, walking into the living room and setting down beside Stiles. 

“Of course my lady,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. “Thank you Lyds, and Allison. Dinner was delicious.”

“Of course it was,” Lydia shrugged, with a teasing smile. “Thank you.”

“I only made the salad, but thank you Stiles,” Allison chuckled.

“So what are we doing after everyone is done eating?” Scott asked, looking at the three.

“I was thinking we could sleep,” Stiles yawned, and laid down on the couch, laying his head on Lydia’s lap. Lydia immediately began to run her fingers through his longer hair. 

A Scott and Allison began talking about what to do, Lydia smiled down at Stiles, who had his eyes closed. “You need a haircut,” she said, thoughtfully. 

“I know,” Stiles nodded, with his eyes still closed. “It’s getting pretty long.”

“I could cut it for you,” Lydia replied. 

“You could?” Stiles asked, opening his eyes to look at Lydia in surprise.

“I’ve been cutting Jackson and Scott’s for years,” she nodded, with a smile. 

“Alright,” Stiles nodded, closing his eyes once again. 

“I’ll cut it later tonight, you can take a nap for now,” Lydia chuckled, still running her fingers through his hair. 

“Was planning on it,” Stiles huffed, with tiredness in his voice. 

Stiles relaxed and soon fell asleep while Lydia still played with his hair. He was in a deep sleep, and of course, that’s when the dream started. He was back in the white room, and he smiled as he looked around. “Mama?” He shouted, looking around. When she didn’t appear, he shrugged his shoulders. “Must still be busy,” he mumbled to himself. 

Suddenly a presence made its self know. Stiles stumbled as he was pushed from behind. “Hello Stiles,” the deep voice rumbled. 

Stiles gasped and turned around, looking up at the person as he sat on the ground. His entire body froze, and he didn’t want to admit what he was seeing. “A-Adrian?”


	70. Derek Screamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry guys!!! Apparently the doctors where i live don't know what the hell their doing. I had another surgery, and my muscle fell off my bone again... I'm never going back. I'm so sick of surgery. Instead I'm going to finish my therapy and hopefully get back to what's important. You guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to type up another chapter, and i hope you'll forgive me! Typing with one hand is a little difficult. :( So, so, so, so, so sorry! 
> 
> Anywho!!   
> THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE A CLIFF HANGER!

“No. You can’t be here,” Stiles said, as he crab crawled backwards on the floor away from the man who made his life hell.

“But I am,” Adrian said, giving a predatory smile. “I’ve missed you.”

“This is just a dream, you’re not real,” Stiles said, trying to take calming breaths as he hit the white wall with his back. 

“I’m as real as you,” Adrian grinned again, slowly making his way towards the terrified teen.

“You’re the Daimone?” Stiles asked, breath hitching in the beginning of his sentence. 

“Well, who else would be?” Adrian smiled, taking four long strides, stopping right in front of Stiles, and kneeling to the ground so he was face to face with Stiles. “You would think with how smart you are, you would piece it all together.”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, his breath getting harder and harder. “Wake up, wake up, wake up,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Not yet,” Adrian said, with a malicious smile, in a sing-song voice. “I came to make a deal.” 

“What?” Stiles asked, as his breath escaped his lungs. 

“A deal,” Adrian repeated slowly. 

“Wh-what kind of deal?” Stiles asked, voice shaking with fear. 

“Well, as I’m sure you know, I have certain skills that make me dangerous,” Adrian smiled, showing teeth. It reminded Stiles of a shark. “I can get to anyone’s dream state, and I can make them see whatever I wish. I can get into Boyd’s dreams. Make him see his father’s death over, and over again. Maybe Allison’s to see her become what Kate became. I can make her see herself become the hunter Kate did, and let her shoot all of you. Maybe Isaac. Locked in the freezer until he runs out of air…”

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, snarling. 

“What I’ve always wanted. You.” Adrian smiled, letting his right hand fall onto Stiles knee, making the teen flinch, and cower further away.

“Why? Why me? I’m nothing special,” Stiles said, trying to move further backwards, but the wall wouldn’t allow it. 

“But you are,” Adrian replied, “You’re fear… it’s something I haven’t had in years.”

“My fear made you stronger?” Stiles asked, trying to calm his breathing down. 

“Your fear is what made me able to feed in the real world,” Adrian smiled. “Your fear made me stronger than any Daimone in this world.” 

Stiles stared at Adrian with wide eyes, and before he knew it, Adrian had him pinned on the floor. Stiles gasped, and tried to move, but Adrian’s hands were wrapped around his wrist in a vice grip, and the older man’s knees were pinning his legs down. 

“So, do we have a deal?” Adrian asked, with a smile as he watched Stiles struggle under him. 

“Wake up,” Stiles said, louder and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He then felt Adrian grab let go of his wrists, and Stiles peeked to see him drawl his fist back. Just before Adrian threw the punch, Stiles shielded his face, and screamed, “Wake up!” 

*****************************************************************************************

“Stiles!” 

Stiles jumped awake, gasping for air, as he fell off the couch. Taking in his surrounding, he saw Alithea, his dad and Derek. Everyone else was getting shuffled out of the door by Lydia, who followed them out. Stiles, who adrenaline spiked, moved to where his back was pushed against the couch. 

“Stiles, breathe, you’re alright now. It’s okay,” John said, trying to get his son’s attention. He didn’t want to touch him though, and cause him to panic even more, so he was on his knees in front of Stiles. 

“He was there. He was there. He wanted to make a deal,” Stiles said, looking at his dad with wide eyes.

“Who was where?” John asked, gently grasping Stiles shoulders with his hands. 

“He wanted to make a deal. I woke up though. He wanted to make a deal. I don’t want to,” Stiles said, speaking a mile a minute. “I don’t want to. Please, please, don’t make me.” 

“No one’s making you do anything,” John said, shaking his head. 

“Stiles, who was it?” Derek asked, coming to kneel in front of Stiles, to John’s left. 

“Adrian,” Stiles said, with wide eyes. “He knows. He knows everything.”

“Stiles, calm down,” Derek said, “It’s alright. Take a deep breath.” Stiles did as was told, and Derek said, “Again.” Once he heard Stiles heart rate calm down, he sat down beside Stiles. “It’s alright, now tell us what happened.” 

“Adrian. H-he’s the Daimone,” Stiles mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“Okay,” Derek nodded, and waited for Stiles to continue.

“He wanted to make a deal,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath. 

“What did he want?” Derek asked, trying not to sound angry. 

“Me,” Stiles replied, sadly. “He said… he said he’s going to make everyone see what their afraid of. Allison becoming Kate, Boyd seeing his dad, Isaac in the freezer,” Stiles said, taking a gasp of air. “He said if I go with him, he’ll leave you all alone.” 

“No,” Derek said, immediately. “You’re not going with him. I don’t care what he says Stiles. You are not making that deal.” 

“But,” Stiles began, only to be cut off by his dad. 

“Stiles, I don’t care if that bastard offers to never mess with anyone ever again. Never make a deal like that okay?” John said, looking into Stiles eyes.

“I won’t,” Stiles said, shaking his head. 

“Promise?” John asked, raising a brow.

“I promise,” Stiles nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Stiles,” Alithea said, kneeling down in front of him, with John to her left. “Are you alright?” She asked, concern heavy in her voice. 

“I’m okay,” Stiles nodded. “I dreamed of him again,” Stiles mumbled, not looking at Alithea’s face. 

“It is alright,” she said gently as she laid her hand on his foot. “David and I will watch over you when you’re asleep. He won’t get to your mind again.”

“What the hell are we gunna do?” Stiles asked, as he dropped his head to his knees. 

“We’re going to fight,” Derek replied, voice strong. “We’re going to fight. And we’re going to win.”

**********************************************************************************************************

“Stop moving,” Lydia chuckled, as she ran the comb through stiles hair. 

“I can’t help it. When someone plays with my hair I get the chills,” Stiles said, grinning. 

After Stiles attack, Derek and John made sure he was okay. After a half hour straight of the two mother henning, they decided Stiles was well enough for the rest of the pack to come back in. No one asked questions as to why Stiles panicked, and he was grateful. As soon as everyone piled back in the room, Lydia made him stand up, and took him outside on the deck where she had set up a spot for Stiles to get his hair cut. 

Once Lydia was done combing through his hair, she pulled out a small case. Opening the case, revealed a pair of beautiful shears. “Those are nice,” Stiles said, as she held them in her hands. 

“Thank you,” Lydia smiled, as she palmed the shears in her hand. 

“Those damn scissors better be nice since it cost me an arm and a leg,” Jackson said, as he made his way outside to join the two on the back porch. 

“Jackson, I love you, but if you mention how much my ‘shears’ are one more time, I might just snip your ear next time I cut your hair.” Lydia said, as she smiled sweetly at Jackson. 

“How much did they cost?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“Well, there Kamisori revolver double swivel shears,” Lydia replied, as she held up the shears for Stiles. "See how the thumb moves? I can cut at any angle and it’ll help my tendons and joints to not be strained as badly.” 

“That’s pretty cool,” Stiles smiled.

“Thank you,” Lydia smiled. “Now, there’s also a five year guarantee that I won’t need to sharpen them. So that saves me money.”

“Not much,” Jackson grumbled. “I still don’t understand why they were four hundred and twenty five dollars.” 

“Four hundred and twenty five dollars?” Stiles asked with wide eyes. 

“Because it’ll help prevent arthritis at a young age,” Lydia said, giving her head a small shake.

“Alright, I give,” Jackson said, holding his hands up. 

“Now where was I?” Lydia asked, turning to look at Stiles, and began to snip at the top of Stiles head. “I’m not going to take too much off. I like the length it is now, but I will snip the back up a bit. Maybe an inch on top, and an inch and a half in the back.” 

“Do whatever you want. It’s just hair,” Stiles said, with a small smile. 

“Well then in that case, how about we color it pink?” Lydia asked, with a smirk.

“Ha. Ha,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just kidding. I wouldn’t color your hair. If I colored anyone’s hair it would be Jackson’s.” 

“What? Why mine?”Jackson asked, looking offended. 

“Because if I wanted to color Stiles hair pink, I would have to lighten it first because he has darker hair. Your hair is lighter, and requires less work.” 

“I’ll tell you what Lyds you can color my hair if I can color yours,” Jackson replied, with a small, evil smirk.

“Oh honey, that’s cute,” Lydia chuckled. 

“…Anyways,” Jackson said, turning his attention back to Stiles. “Can I check out your stitches? I just want to make sure they’re alright.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles nodded, holding his leg out. 

Jackson kneels down in front of Stiles, and gently lifted his pant leg. After a few minutes of looking, and touching the skin around the stitches, he asked, “Are they hurting at all?” 

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “They feel fine.” 

“Okay,” Jackson said, rolling his pant leg back down. “Let me know if it starts aching okay? Are you putting anything on it?” 

“I put Neosporin on it before bed, and throw a bandage around it,” Stiles replied. 

“That’s good. Keep doing that, and I’d say in about two weeks they should come out.” 

“Thank god, stitches itch,” Stiles said, scratching around the wound. 

“Two more weeks,” Jackson said, smirking as he moved back over to his chair in front of Stiles and Lydia. 

There fell a comfortable between the three, only the sound of the shears snipping being heard. After a few minutes, Boyd made his way outside. 

“Getting a hair cut?” Boyd asked, looking at Lydia work. 

“No, I’m getting them all cut,” Stiles replied, with a small smirk.

“Funny,” Boyd replied, with a smirk.

“Try to be,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Well, you couldn’t get a better beautician to cut it for ya,” Erica said, walking out the door, behind Boyd.

“Thanks sweetie,” Lydia smiled. 

“Only the truth,” Erica shrugged. “You helped me with my make up.” 

“You don’t even need any,” Boyd said, leaning against the railing. 

“Thank you,” Erica smiled, as she leaned her back across Boyd, making him wrap his arms her waist. 

“I think I might throw up,” Jackson mumbled, faking a gag.

“Shut up,” Erica said, rolling her eyes.

“So, is that what you want to do when you graduate?” Stiles asked, his eyes traveling to the top of his head, even though he couldn’t see Lydia. 

“Maybe,” Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders. “It would be nice to be able to do this for actors, and actresses.” 

“That’d be so cool,” Erica smiled. “Get me Jensen Ackles autograph.”

“On it,” Lydia nodded, with a smile.

“Oh, well if you’re getting autographs, get me Jennifer Anniston’s,” Stiles said.

“Really?” Erica asked, with perked interest.

“I remember my mom and I watching Friends when I was little,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I have all the season’s on DVD,” Erica replied, with a large smile.

“Really?” Stiles asked, grinning ear to ear. 

“We are having a Friends marathon then,” Lydia said, as she continued to cut.

“Sounds good to me,” Erica grinned.

“What sounds good?” Scott asked, walking out of the house with a fruit by the foot in his hand. Taking a seat to the left of Stiles, he popped the bag open and pulled the fruit by the foot apart. Once it was all unraveled, he tore it in half, and handed the first half to Stiles. 

“Thanks,” Stiles grinned, remembering that he and Scott had always shared a fruit by the foot.”We’re having a friend’s marathon,” Stiles informed him, as he took a bite of the treat. 

“Cool, when?” Scott asked, taking a bite of his treat as well. 

“We’ll let you know,” Lydia replied, with a small smile on her face.

“So dude, when you’re done getting your hair cut, want to sign up for that show thing?” Scott asked, very nonchalantly.   
Stiles couldn’t help but to grin at his friend, and shake his head. “Nah, I’m good.” 

“Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind,” Scott said, taking another bite of his snack.

“Okay,” Stiles chuckled.

After another fifteen minutes of small talk, and jokes, Lydia began to clean Stiles’ neck line, and blend his hair. “Alright,” Lydia said, turning off the clippers. “I’m done,” she said, as she pulled out a mirror. 

“Wow,” Stiles smiled, as he looked into the mirror. “That’s amazing Lyds. Good job,” Stiles smiled. 

“You really like it?” Lydia asked, with a small smile. 

“I can honestly this is the best hair cut I’ve ever got.” Stiles smiled, and handed the mirror back to Lydia. “You should do this for a living. I’m sure you would make a killing.”

“Thank you Stiles,” Lydia smiled as she began to clean off the shears and clippers, putting them back in their cases. 

“You’re welcome,” Stiles smiled, and stood from his seat, as he shook out the towel that was wrapped around his shoulders.

“All done?” John asked, coming out the door.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Looks great Lydia,” John smiled at the girl, as he handed her ten bucks. “Just might have to make you my regular barber.”

“Anytime, and keep the money Mr. Stilinski, it’s just practice.” 

“Won’t have it,” John said, shaking his head. “You did an amazing job.” 

“Thank you,” Lydia smiled. “Could you just set it on the counter for me while I get some oil on my clippers?” 

John nodded, and set the money on the counter. Once Lydia began oiling her clippers, everyone slowly made their way inside. Stiles shook the towel off the side of the porch, and laid it across the railing. Once he was done with that, he made his way into the house to grab the broom. 

“Hey,” Stiles smiled, as he looked over at Derek as he picked up the broom with the dust pan clipped to it. “How’s it look?” Stiles asked, pointing to his hair. 

“Much better,” Derek grinned, as he made his way over to Stiles, and ran his hand through the teens hair. 

“It didn’t before?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“Looked a little straggly,” Derek teased. 

“How rude,” Stiles said, swatting Derek’s shoulder. 

************************************************************************************************

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Derek asked, for the fifth time. 

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles said, giving a small forced grin. “…But if I’m not…”

“I’ll come,” Derek interrupted, nodding his head and dragging Stiles in for a hug. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s broad shoulder. 

“Anytime,” Derek whispered back, taking in a deep breath of Stiles hair. 

The two slowly broke apart, and Stiles looked out the window to see his dad climbing into the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, as he opened the front door. 

“Bright and early,” Derek nodded. 

Derek watched as Stiles walked across the driveway to the Sheriff’s car. He couldn’t take his eyes off the car until he saw the red light disappear into the darkness. 

“We will do everything in our power to protect him,” Alithea said, as she leaned against the railing of the stairs. 

“I know,” Derek nodded. “I’m just worried about him.” 

“As am I,” Alithea nodded. “The Daimone shouldn’t have been able to get into Stiles mind without my and David’s knowledge.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Derek said shaking his head. 

“He is a very powerful creature,” Alithea said, shaking her head. “We underestimated his ability.” 

“We know now,” Derek said, as he gently closed the front door.

“I just wish we would have known before he slipped past,” Alithea said, as her sad eyes looked to the ground. 

*************

“I’m fine dad,” Stiles sighed as John checked to make sure all the windows and doors were locked for the third time.

“I know, but you can never be too careful,” John said, as he closed the living room curtains. He then looked around the house, and then furrowed his brows. “Did I lock the garage up?”

“Yes dad. You did when we got home, and then again when you made sure the kitchen door was locked.” 

“Sorry,” John sighed, as he took a seat on the couch next to Stiles. 

“It’s alright,” Stiles sighed, as he leaned into John’s side.

“Well, it’s only nine thirty. Want to see what’s on T.V?” John asked, picking up the remote to his right. 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. 

“What do you like to watch?” 

“Um, I’m not really sure. What do you like to watch?”

“Well, I like law shows,” John smirked. 

“If course you do,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Alright, what do you want to watch then?” John chuckled, as he began flipping through the channels.

“Can we watch a movie?” Stiles asked, looking at the dvd rack.

“Sure, go ahead and pick one,” John said, gesturing toward the rack.

Stiles climbed off the couch, and made his way over to the dvd’s and began looking through them. “What’s this one?” he asked, holding up a case. 

John grinned when he saw the case, and replied, “That’s E.T. It’s about a little alien.”

“Can we watch this one?” Stiles asked, looking at John. 

“Sure,” John nodded. “There’s popcorn in the cupboard, want to get some while I go change?” 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, and walked into the kitchen. When he opened the bag of popcorn and set it in the microwave, he looked around for a bowl to put it in. Digging through the cupboards he found a large bowl to put it in, and set it on the counter. When he saw he still had another minute on the microwave, he opened the spice cupboard and grinned when he came across the spices. 

Grabbing the chicken bouillon out of the cupboard, along with the ranch wing seasoning he set them on the counter, and waited for the microwave. Once the microwave dinged, he turned around, popped the door open and carefully grabbed the hot popcorn. Carefully, so no splattering butter burnt his hands, he opened the bag and set it upright on the counter next to the spices. He turned to grab the bowl from the other counter, and just as he was turning John asked, “What’s with the spices?”

He didn’t even hear John walk into the room. The sudden question made him jump, and because he jumped, the glass bowl fell from his hands, shattering once it hit the floor. Stiles breath leaves his body, and he looks at John with wide eyes before looking down at the floor. “Oh god,” Stiles rushed, and fell to his knees. 

“No, Stiles, wait,” John said, walking forward a bit then stopping once he saw Stiles flinch. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, bringing pieces of the broken bowl together. “I didn’t… I jumped…”

“Stiles, it’s alright,” John tried to say but Stiles was panicking and didn’t hear a word.

“I’ll clean it up. I’ll get a new bowl. I swear,” Stiles said, then yelped when a piece of glass nicked the back of his hand.

“Stop,” John said loudly, but didn’t shout, once he saw Stiles was bleeding. 

“Sorry,” Stiles said, and ceased his movements. He looked up at John as if waiting for orders, but was surprised when John slowly held his hand out to Stiles. 

“Come on, it’s just a bowl. It’s alright,” John said. Stiles slowly stood from his spot on the floor, and John motioned for him to stop. “Okay, don’t move an inch. There’s glass everywhere, I don’t want you to get cut again.” 

So, Stiles didn’t move. He just watched as John grabbed the broom, and began to sweep the glass up. Once John had the glass swept, and thrown in the garbage, he turned to Stiles, and pointed at his hand. “Let’s get that cleaned up.”

Stiles looked down at his hand John was pointing to, and was shocked to see blood dripping from the cut. The blood dripped from the back of his wrist to the start of his nail on his middle and pointer finger. Stiles didn’t even feel the pain until he saw the cut. Like lightening the pain registered, and he picked his hand up, cradling it to his chest. “Ow,” he mumbled, looking around the floor to make sure blood didn’t drip anywhere. 

“You want a band-aid?” John asked, looking at Stiles, with a bit of worry in his eyes.

“’M not a baby,” Stiles murmured, looking from John, to his cut, then back to John again. 

“No, but it should get cleaned, and covered for a while,” John said, motioning up the stairs. “Come on.”

Stiles followed John up the stairs, and John pointed to the sink. “Clean off your hand a little and get all the blood off then jump up on the counter while I grab some tissues.”

“Kay,” Stiles nodded, and began to clean off his wrist. Once all the blood was washed away, he shut off the water and sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, letting his feet dangle about six inches off the floor. 

“Alright, I got some peroxide, then we’ll throw some Neosporin on it, and wrap it up,” John said, as he laid out everything. John dripped some peroxide onto a cotton ball and began to gently clean the cut, letting peroxide fizz out of the small cut. Once that was done, he then carefully put the Neosporin on the cut, and looked up at Stiles, who was looking at the cut with his head bowed. 

When John was done putting the band-aid on Stiles wrist he looked up and smiled slightly at his son. “You alright?” He asked, patting Stiles hand.

Stiles nodded his head. “I’m sorry I broke the bowl,” he murmured, still not meeting John’s eye. 

“It’s just a bowl,” John said, then ducked his head. “Hey,” he said, making Stiles eyes meet his. “I’m not going to hurt you. It was an accident.” 

“I… I know. I know you won’t hurt me, but sometimes… I see,” Stiles began only to be cut off by John.

“I know. It’s alright,” he said, giving Stiles a small smile. 

After a few beats of silence, John cleared his throat. “How about we go finish making that popcorn and watch E.T?”

Stiles nodded his head and gave a small smile as well, “Okay,” he nodded, and hopped off the counter. 

“So what were the spices out for?” John asked as the two made their way down the stairs. 

“I was… Well for a few days we didn’t really have anything to eat other than popcorn. So I just… messed around a bit. I think I had popcorn for three days straight before I decided I wanted to try something different.” Stiles replied, as he and John made their way into the kitchen. 

“Here,” John said, as he grabbed another large bowl. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled. “So, anyways, I was got bored and decided to make something different and threw in some Ranch wing seasoning and Chicken bouillon in with my popcorn. I know it sounds weird but it was actually really good. So that’s how I make popcorn now,” Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders. “You want to try it before I make it all?” Stiles asked, as he poured a bit of the popcorn into the bowl and added some of the spices. 

“Sure,” John nodded, with a smile. As he threw the popcorn into his mouth, he gave Stiles wide eyes. “I can honestly say, this is the best popcorn I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Stiles smiled. “Do you want me to add the rest?” Stiles asked, motioning toward the bowl, with the bag of popcorn he still had in his hands. 

“Absolutely,” John nodded, and then reached into the cupboard to grab another bag. “I think we’ll have two bags tonight.” 

“Whatever you say,” Stiles replied, with a small chuckle. 

“Alright,” John said, as he placed the bag in the microwave and started it. “I’ll go start the movie so we can skip through the beginning and get right to the movie.”

Stiles and John sat side by side as they watched the entire movie, and Stiles yawned when the end credits began to play. “That was a good movie,” he mumbled, as he leaned further into John’s side.

“One of your mom’s favorites,” John smiled, as he patted Stiles shoulder with his arm that was draped around Stiles shoulders. John was quiet for a few minutes, and just smiled down at his son, whose eyes were closed. “Come on buddy, it’s time for bed.” 

“Kay,” Stiles replied sleepily, and sluggishly stood up from the couch. 

“I’ll clean the bowls and stuff, you head on up to bed. I’ll be up in a few minutes,” John said, as he gathered his and Stiles’ cups and bowl. 

“Goodnight dad,” Stiles yawned once again. 

“Goodnight son,” he said, and smiled as he watched Stiles walk up the stairs. 

*********************************************************************************************************

It was hours later when John jumped out of bed. Looking around, he wasn’t exactly sure what had woken him from his sleep. Stretching his tired arms, he looked at the digital clock, and sighed when he saw the bright red numbers that said, 4:13 in the morning. Knowing he wasn’t going to back to bed anytime soon, he decided to go grab a cup of water. 

Once he was done taking a few chugs of water, he looked around, and noticed a few dishes in the sink, and he began washing them. He was down stairs for about ten minutes, and he saw a black mass fly past the kitchen window. Dropping the dishes in the sink, he quietly made his way into the dining room to look out the window behind the table. He let out a deep breath when he saw the familiar black jacket, and boots crawling into his son’s window. 

Running his hand through his hair, he walked back to the kitchen to make sure all the dishes were done and quietly he walked back up the stairs. 

“It was a just bad dream,” John heard Stiles say as he got closer to his son’s bedroom. 

“Are you okay?” He heard Derek’s voice ask back. 

“I just didn’t want to wake my dad up,” Stiles sighed. 

“He was down stairs in the kitchen doing dishes when I got here,” Derek replied. 

“He was?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I probably woke him up. Damn it. He can’t even get a peaceful night’s sleep without me waking him up.” Stiles replied, sounding upset. That made John stop walking and listen in on the conversation. ‘Stiles doesn’t need to worry about walking me up’, John thought to himself. . 

“I don’t think he would care that you woke him up. I think he would be more worried about you,” Derek replied, making John nod his head. 

“I know he would, but…” Stiles sighed, sounding frustrated. 

“What?” Derek asked, gently. 

“I… I feel like I’m this big burden on everyone,” Stiles replied, in a smaller voice. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, in a strong, yet gently voice. “You are ‘not’ a burden on anyone. How could you even think that?” 

“Cause every since I showed up, everyone’s been having to buy me stuff and help me. Look at you. I had to call you cause I had a nightmare and had a panic attack. I woke you up. I woke my dad up. And now we all have to worry about a Daimone hunting us, and have to try to save everyone.” Stiles sighed, and the bed shifted. “And I have the trial, and dad’s losing sleep as is with his job, and now because of the interviews and stuff he has to wake up early, and go to bed late.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, interrupting his sons rant. “The pack will help you with anything you need. They always will, no matter what you say. As will I,” Derek said. “I’m glad you woke me up. It means that you need me, just like I need you. We help each other.”

“Feels like I need you way more than you need me.” 

“No,” Derek voice said, and John could picture him shaking his head. “You’re wrong. I need you, way more than you will ever need me. ‘You’ made me the Alpha I am today. Before you came, I tried to keep everyone away.”

“Why?” 

“It seemed like… Everyone around me… everyone got hurt. First Paige, then the fire, then Laura, and then Peter. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“You’d protect them. I know you would.”

“But I wouldn’t have been the Alpha you see. I would still be… by myself. Alone.” 

“You wouldn’t have Daimones on your back either.” Stiles replied, with a sigh.

“And your dad wouldn’t have you. Neither me, nor dad care what we have to fight, but we’re both glad to have you back. Your dad especially. He missed you more than anything.”

“I know but…”

“No. No buts. He may be missing a few hours of sleep, but his son is home for the first time in eleven years. I think he would give up sleeping for the rest of his life if it meant having you home safe.”

“I would,” John said, walking to the bedroom door, and leaning on the doorframe. “I’d never sleep again.” John gave the two a small smile as he saw Derek sitting up on the bed to Stiles’ right. 

“Dad,” Stiles said, surprise showing on his face, “I’m sorry I woke you up,” he finished, meekly. 

“I don’t care,” John said, shaking his head at his son. “Are you alright though?” 

“I’m fine. Now,” Stiles nodded, then turned his attention to Derek, then back to John. “I… I called Derek.”

“I see,” John smiled, giving Derek a nod of his head, to which Derek nodded once back. “I don’t care if Derek comes over son.”

“Oh… okay,” Stiles said, then looked around awkwardly. 

“But, next time you have a nightmare, don’t hesitate to come to me while you wait for Derek to get here okay? I’ll wait for him with you.” John said, walking further into the room. 

“Really?” Stiles asked, surprised. 

“Of course,” John said. “I don’t care if you have to wake me up. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “I’ll come get you.” 

“Good,” John smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay now?” 

“I’m good,” Stiles nodded. “Go back to bed. You look beat.” 

“Okay,” John nodded, with a yawn, and turned to walk back to his room. As he entered the hallway, he said over his shoulder. 

“Goodnight Stiles, I love you.” 

“L-love you too,” Stiles replied, with a small smile on his face. 

Derek and Stiles were quiet for a few minutes, and just sat on the bed together, interlacing their fingers. “Thank you for coming,” Stiles said, with a small smile.

“I told you, anytime you need me, I’ll always come.” Derek replied. After a few beats of silence Derek had to ask, “What did you dream about?”

“…Brad,” Stiles mumbled, as he leaned in closer to the left of Derek. 

Derek brought his left arm up, and wound it around Stiles’ shoulder, keeping a firm, yet gently grip on the teens shoulders. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Can we just sit like this for a while?”

“Of course,” was Derek’s instant reply. 

“…Do you think I’ll see my mom again? In my dreams?” Stiles asked, with a quiet voice. 

“She wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. You’ll see her again.”

Stiles didn’t say, just leaned in closer to Derek and took a deep breath. “Did Allison say anything about a party for her birthday?” He finally asked, as he leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Well she said she didn’t want a party, but I’m throwing her one anyway.” Derek replied, with a straight face. 

“Of course you are,” Stiles nodded for Derek to continue. 

“Of course,” Derek agreed, nodding his head. “So, I was going to pick a date and invite everyone out to my house, and have Scott bring her out.” 

“When were you planning on having it?” Stiles asked. 

“I was thinking about having it on the twentieth,” Derek shrugged. 

“That’s perfect. She won’t suspect a thing,” Stiles grinned. 

A few beats of silence passed between the two, and Stiles sat up from the bed. “Do you mind if I read a little bit?” He asked turning around to look at Derek. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head, and watched as Stiles walked over to his new bookshelf to pull out a book. “What are you reading?” 

“The Bestiary,” Stiles replied, and crawled back in the bed next to Derek. He pulled the blankets over himself, and Derek, and laid down, snuggled into Derek’s side. 

“What are you reading about?” Derek asked, as he looked into the book with Stiles. 

“Something called a Kanima,” Stiles replied, looking intently into the book. 

“What’s it say about them?” 

“Basically that there another kind of shape shifter, but something went wrong. Instead of taking the shape of a were, they took the shape of what they’re like on the inside.”

“Mhm,” Derek said, and laid his head down on the pillow next to Stiles, “tell me more.”

“It says here they have a tail, and scales, and reptilian eyes. They have a sort of… goo. Wow. Says that it can make a person have paralysis just by touching the goo. That if it’s attacking, it will cut the back of the opponents neck with their claws or tail, and kill them once they become paralyzed. …Well that’s just a cheery thought,” Stiles said, frowning down at the book. 

“I think I remember Peter telling me about them before. They’re controlled by someone aren’t they?” Derek asked, looking into the book more. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “So they don’t kill anyone unless their master commands it?” 

“I guess,” Derek shrugs. 

“Hmm,” Stiles said, and turned the page. “What’s this?” He asked, looking at the large picture in the corner of the page. 

“Kitsune,” Derek replied, once he saw the picture.

“You know them?” Stiles asked, looking over the words in the book. 

“Yes, there’s actually a pack not too far away. About an hour by car,” Derek replied, with a small smile.

“Are they shifters too?” Stiles asked, turning back to look at Derek. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “But they do have… auroras. You’d know if they were a kitsune.”

“Are they good?” 

“Yeah, most of them,” Derek nodded, and then shrugged his shoulders. “Wolves and fox’s tend not to get along though.” 

“Well that sucks, and what do you mean ‘most’?” Stiles asked, looking confused. 

“Turn the page,” Derek chuckled, and watched as Stiles turned the page. 

“Nogitsune?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Their dark spirits, also known as Void.” 

“What are they though?” Stiles asked, with furrowed brows.

“Not they. Him. He’s a demon. Posses people. It gets its power from pain, and tragedy. Strife and chaos.” 

“That’s terrible,” Stiles said, with a small frown. 

“Yes it is,” Derek nodded. 

Stiles suddenly yawned, and rubbed his eyes. “I’m getting pretty tired,” he said, and sat the book on his night stand the left of his bed. 

“Go to sleep,” Derek replied, about to get up off the bed, until Stiles stopped him from pulling the covers down. 

“Um… could you… if you wanted… would you,” Stiles began, but stopped when Derek nodded his head. 

“I can stay,” Derek replied, “but I’ll grab some blankets and set them on the floor.” 

“No,” Stiles, said shaking his head. “Um, I mean… you could stay. With me.” 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, looking Stiles in the eyes.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I… I just want to sleep though.” 

“I won’t do anything. I swear on my life,” Derek nodded, and pulled the blankets back over himself and Stiles. Derek laid on his left side, and smiled when he saw Stiles face. Stiles moved his body so his right side, and smiled shyly at Derek once he saw how close the two were. “Just knee me in the balls if I do something you’re not okay with, alright?” 

“I don’t think I’ll have to do that,” Stiles mumbled, laying his head down on his pillow. 

“I like to cuddle,” Derek said, “I might pull you into my chest or something.” 

“Big bad Alpha that loves to cuddle?” Stiles asked, with an amused smile, and raised brow to Derek. 

“Ha ha,” Derek smirked, then turned serious once again. “I’m serious though.”

“It’s alright,” Stiles said, waving Derek off. “I… I wouldn’t mind cuddling.” He said attentively as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Alright,” Derek said, and gently laid his arm over Stiles. “Is this okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Stiles nodded, and moved closer into Derek’s chest. “I’m just… new to stuff like this.” 

“I know, and it’s okay. I’m… I’m kind of new to stuff like this too.” Derek admitted, with a small smile on his face. 

“Wait, you mean… you and Paige never…” 

“No,” Derek said, cutting Stiles off. “I only ever kissed Paige. Kate was more… physical, and the guy from college I never even kissed.” Derek replied, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re my first… ‘real’. You know?” 

Stiles gave Derek a small smile, and leaned his head forward to kiss him. Derek startled a bit, but then calmed down once he felt the fire run through his veins as he and Stiles locked lips. Once the two separated, no words were exchanged. Instead, Derek just held onto Stiles tighter, while Stiles moved in closer to Derek’s chest. 

******************************************************************************************************************************

“So I don’t have to be interviewed today?” Stiles asked curiously as he sat around the table with his dad and Derek. 

“No,” John said, shaking his head. “Not today.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said, nodding his head. “Are we going to train with Alithea and David today?” 

“Later, they said maybe around two. David said they had something to do.” 

“Cryptic as usual,” Stiles mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” John said, with a smirk on his face. “I’m sure Scott can think of something for you to do today.”

“I’ll text him,” Stiles nodded, pulling out his phone to text his friend.

STILES: Hey, what are you doing today? 

SCOTT: Nothing. Want to go play paintball? -Scott

Stiles smirked. His best friend knows him so well. 

STILES: Yeah, Where should I meet you at? 

SCOTT: I'll come to your house. Tell Derek he has to come too. Boyd will need a partner. Think Sam would want to come? –Scott

STILES: Does Boyd even want to come? I’ll text Sam and ask him in a few minutes. 

SCOTT: He’ll come. So will Jackson and Isaac. We need a guy’s day out. I’ll text Danny too so you can meet him. He’s cool. He knows about all the werewolf stuff too. –Scott

Stiles just smirks and looks up from the phone to Derek. “Scott said you have to come because Boyd needs a partner. Scott said he wants me to meet Danny too.”

“Oh good, Derek smiled, then frowned, “What are we doing?” Derek asked, as he ate a piece of bacon.

“Paintball,” Stiles replied, and looked at John. “Do you want to come?” 

“No thanks kiddo,” John chuckled. “I have some stuff at the station I got to go through.”

“Alright,” Stiles nodded, then looked down at his phone. He pulled up a new text and Sam’s number.

STILES: Think the old ticker can take some paintball?

Stiles chuckled when he saw the response he got.

SAM: You little brat. I’m not old! And yes, I can take a few rounds of paintball. I’m gunna kick your little ass!

STILES: Sure you are. I’ll ask Scott where to meet him at. 

Stiles then went back in his messages and texted Scott again. 

Where are we all going to meet?

Is it okay if we meet at your house? It’s on the way. -Scott

“Dad, can Scott meet the rest of the guys here?” Stiles asked, looking up from his phone to see John reading the paper, and drinking his coffee. 

“Of course it is,” John nodded, looking above the paper to peer at Stiles. “When will they be here?” 

STILES: My dad said it’s fine. When are you guys going to come over?

SCOTT: Give me about a half hour/ forty five minutes. –Scott.

STILES: Okay, see you then. 

“Scott said in about a half hour, forty five minutes,” Stiles replied, taking a bite of his toast. 

“Alright, until then, I think I’m going to sit out on the porch.” John picked up his newspaper, and coffee and smiled as he walked out the front door. 

Stiles looked back at his phone and began texting Sam.

STILES: We’re all meeting at my house. 

SAM: Alright kiddo, let me finish my breakfast and I’ll be over. 

STILES: See you then, old man. 

SAM: I ain’t old!!!

Stiles couldn’t help but snicker at the response, as he pocketed his phone. 

“So where are we going to paintball at?” Stiles asked, as he turned his attention back to Derek. 

“Probably down by the park. There’s an old warehouse they fixed up to play paintball at,” Derek replied, as he took a sip of orange juice. 

“That’s cool,” Stiles smiled, and finished off his last bite of toast. “You want anymore eggs, or anything?” He asked Derek as he stood from the table.

“I’m fine, but thanks,” Derek replied, as he helped Stiles clear the table off, and take the dirty dishes to the sink. Just as Derek began filling the sink up with hot water, his phone went off. Opening the new text from Isaac he read his beta’s message.

ISACC: Hey, Boyd’s going to pick me up so we can all meet at Stiles then. So you don’t have to run home to pick me up. 

DEREK: Okay, I’ll meet you here then. 

“So how exactly will be playing? Every man for himself, or will there be only two teams?” Stiles asked, as he began washing the dishes.

“Usually when they play they team up with two people,” Derek replied, drying the dishes Stiles was washing.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that,” Stiles said, motioning with his head to Derek drying a plate. 

“I can help,” Derek said, shaking his head. After a few beats of comfortable silence, Derek couldn’t help but to ask. “Do you want to talk about the dream you had last night?” 

Stiles halted his hands in the water for a brief second before continuing, “I remember. How he really made me forget.”   
Derek turned a surprised face to Stiles, and cleared his throat before asking, “You want to talk about it?” 

“He was chasing me. Through the house we were at. I forget about what though. I fell, hit my head really hard. Then I woke up in the hospital. I couldn’t remember anything. When the doctors said Brad was my dad… I just believed them.” Stiles handed Derek a frying pan and gave a small, forced smile. “Guess that’s why I didn’t remember anyone, or Beacon Hills.” 

“It’s alright,” Derek said, bumping shoulders with Stiles. “We’re here. You know that now.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, with a smile. 

**************************************************************************************************************

“Okay so the teams are Isaac and Sam, Jackson and Danny, Boyd and Scott, and Derek and Stiles. Any objections?” Scott asked, as he looked around the group. 

“A little into this isn’t he?” Stiles smirked, looking around the group.

“You have no idea,” Jackson said, shaking his head. 

“One time he shot me even though we were on the same team,” Isaac said, shaking his head.

“What? Why?” Danny asked, with a raised brow.

“My pant leg got stuck in one of the chain linked fences, and he just shot me. He said I was holding him back,” Isaac replied, chuckling a bit. 

“Scott,” Danny and Stiles both said with a frown on their face. 

“What?” Scott asked, then flailed a bit. “He kept tripping over everything! I had to!” 

“I feel sorry for you Boyd,” Danny replied, turning his attention to Boyd, who was strapping on his chest protector. 

“I feel sorry for Scott, because he knows if he even tries that, I’ll end him,” Boyd replied, with a mischievous smirk.

“Alright,” Stiles said loudly, making everyone turn to him. “What are the rules?” 

“Well we paid for and hour so it goes like this,” Scott began. “You and Derek verse everyone else. If a paintball hits you, you’re out. So that means you have to go sit on the sidelines until there’s a victor. Once there is, we start all over and play again.”

“Alright,” Stiles nodded, “when do we start?”

“As soon as everyone gets their gear on,” Scott replied, and they finished putting their protective gear on. 

“Okay,” Scott smiled, and put on his safety goggles. 

They all entered the main room that was about a thousand square feet, and where there was a few nice set ups at. Different colored paintball splatters were all over the room. There were three foot concrete walls set up in random places, and bales of hay randomly thrown around the room, along with a few large concrete pipes that were about seven foot tall. In one corner there was even a ladder leading up to a large platform so you could see out on the entire course. 

“Go!” Scott shouted, and ran for the right side of the room, with Boyd running after him. Jackson followed Danny as the two made their way to the back left corner of the room. Sam and Isaac ran for the front left of the room, and Stiles ran after Derek to the back right of the room. 

“What do we do?” Stiles asked, turning to look at Derek as the two hid behind two bales of hay that met at the corners forming an ‘L’ shape. 

“Don’t get hit,” Derek deadpanned. 

“Well thank you captain obvious, any other breath taking advice?” Stiles asked, rolling his eyes at Derek. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, and stood up to shoot at Scott from behind the bale of hay. “Shoot back.” 

“Genius,” Stiles chuckled, and moved to the opposite bale of hay, and slowly lifted his head. He saw a glimpse of someone, and took aim. 

“Missed me!” Sam laughed as he ducked behind a three foot concrete wall just as Stiles fired his gun. 

“Get cocky,” Stiles chuckled, as he sat back down, and turned to give Derek a large smile. 

“We should have a plan,” Stiles said.

“I do,” Derek nodded, and shot the gun. A loud curse sounded throughout the room, and Stiles watched as Boyd walked to the ladder, and climbed up the loft. “Shoot anyone you see.” 

“Great plan,” Stiles chuckled, and shot at Jackson, who ducked out of the way, making Stiles hit Danny. 

“I hope this doesn’t ruin your first impression of me!” Stiles shouted as Danny walked over to the ladder to join Boyd. 

“No way,” Danny replied, with a large smile. 

Suddenly Stiles felt paint hit his hand, and when he turned he saw Derek’s chest was bright pink. 

“Not a word,” Derek said, pointing to Stiles.

“I was just going to say, pink is a very nice color on you,” Stiles replied with a large smile. 

“Get Sam,” Derek said, and walked over to meet Danny and Boyd. 

Stiles took a deep breath, and looked around. He saw a smaller wall about fifteen feet away from his current position, and looked around the room. He took a deep breath, and made a run for it. While Stiles ran for the wall, Jackson took a shot and hit Isaac’s shoulder.

As Isaac climbed up the ladder, Sam took off, and ran behind a random bale of hay that gave him good cover. Stiles carefully lifted his head, and grinned when he saw Sam’s unsuspecting form. While Stiles waited, Sam took aim for Jackson. When Jackson got hit in the helmet by Sam, Stiles took aim. 

“Direct hit!” Sam shouted, going for fist pump in the air. Just as Sam kneeled to give a fist pump in the air, Stiles fired his gun. 

“Cheat!” Sam shouted, and stomped off to the ladder. 

“And then there were two,” Stiles shouted making it echo inside the large seven foot concrete pipe. 

“You’re going down Stilinski,” Scott shouted, bobbing and weaving through the course. 

“You sure about that?” Stiles asked, peeking out of the pipe. 

“Definitely,” Scott laughed. 

Stiles took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. ‘Let’s try Alithea’s trick,’ he thought to himself. As he carefully listened, he heard Scott’s sneakers quietly tapping on the concrete floor to the left. Stiles opened his eyes and looked to the left, and saw the smaller three foot concrete walls. Silently, he carefully walked to the right of the pipe and exited. Stiles, now sitting on the outside of the pipe, waited for Scott to walk over with growing anticipation. Closing his eyes he listened once more. He could hear Scotts feet walking over to the pipe, and grinned when he heard his friend enter the large tube.

“Aha!” Stiles shouted, jumping into the tube. However, just as Stiles fired the gun, so did Scott. Both boys ended up being covered in blue and green paint. 

“Dude,” Scott said, turning wide eyes to Stiles. “I didn’t even hear you,” he smirked. 

“Kind of the point,” Stiles chuckled. 

“You were 'really' quiet though,” Scott smiled. 

“You tried what Alithea taught you?” Derek asked, coming down off the ladder, that was only about ten feet away from the pipe. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, with a small smile. “I heard his shoes tapping on the ground when he walked. I heard him get in the tunnel.”

“That’s great,” Isaac said, smiling at him. “You’ll be like Alithea in no time.” 

“I hope,” Stiles nodded. 

“Don’t worry kid,” Sam said, walking over and wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder. “You have six werewolves to practice with. If you can sneak up on them, you can sneak up on anyone.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Alright,” Sam said, then turned to the group. “Who’s up for round two?”

********************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Stiles laid in bed, and went over the day’s events in his head. After paintball, everyone went to Derek to have lunch. Sam didn’t stay, instead he thanked Derek profusely for the two pulled pork sandwiches Derek gave him, and met Melissa at the hospital for lunch. Stiles smiled at the thought of Sam and Melissa dating, and thought it was awesome that his second mom and dad might actually end up together. 

After that, his mind drifted over to the thought of training today Alithea. At first Alithea had Stiles close his eyes, and just point to where he thought Alithea was standing when the two were on the porch. However, since Stiles was just learning, Alithea wore nylon pants, as well as a jacket made from the same material. Once Stiles got that all down packed, she set up a few different things in front of her and Stiles. Once was a book, a block of wood, a small cardboard box that jewelry would come in, a cowbell, and a smaller bell. She tapped one every few minutes, and would ask Stiles what she touched. Stiles knew the cowbell and smaller bell would be easy, but he actually got stumped when it came to the other three. Alithea insisted that he did an amazing job though, so he wasn’t too worried about it. 

Stiles didn’t even know he drifted off into sleep. 

A few miles away, Derek screamed.


	71. To Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! One of the girls at work quit so for the past month and a half I've had two full time jobs. (Don't ask me how that's possible because I literally go to my first job go my second job go home and sleep.) Anywho! I missed you all so very much and I'm so sorry this chapter is like... what? Three months late? But you all should know, I would never, ever, ever abandon this story. EVER. I love you guys way to much for that!   
> WARNING THERE IS A CLIFFHANGER!!!

It was hot. Why was it so hot? Derek looked around, and realized what he was witnessing. 

“How could you Derek!?” Laura screamed, as his old house filled with smoke. “How could you fall for that trap!? You killed us all!” 

“No. I-I didn’t mean to,” Derek said, and winced when he saw his old living room fill with flames. 

“Just like you didn’t mean to kill me?” Another voice said, and when Derek turned, he saw he was in the woods. 

“Paige,” Derek said, frowning with remorse in his voice. “I’m s-sorry. “

“Not sorry enough,” a hard, firm voice said, accusingly. 

Derek, with wide eyes, saw his brothers walking up behind Paige. “Eli?” 

“Don’t,” His brother growled, with flaming yellow eyes.

“Eli, come on,” Derek said, backing up a bit. 

“You ruined this family,” Talia said, with a frown.

“This isn’t real,” Derek said, looking around the room. “Show yourself,” Derek said, with anger shaking his voice.

“Bravo,” a voice drawled out from above Derek’s head. “Congratulations, you knew it was me.” 

“You made it kind of obvious,” Derek growled, looking around the room. 

“Had you for a second though,” the voice said, directly behind Derek, making him spin. 

Derek’s eyes flashed red, as he took in the man he saw. He was tall, and slim, but Derek saw the muscles that were hidden under the tshirt. “So… you’re the Daimone.” 

“Surprise,” the man smiled with all teeth. 

“What do you want?” Derek growled, letting his red eyes shine.

“Put the claws away Derek,” Adrian replied, waving his hand at the Alpha, while rolling his eyes. “I’ve come to make a deal.”

“You can go to hell,” Derek growled. 

“Don’t you even want to hear my offer?” 

“If it has anything to do with Stiles, you can forget it. I’m not giving him up,” Derek growled again, letting his eyes flash. 

“You don’t have to,” Adrian replied, with a large grin.

“What?” Derek asked, confused. 

“I do want Stiles, but… if you want give him to me, there’s always another way for some energy.” Adrian suddenly grinned, and Derek felt himself being pushed. 

Derek stumbled as he was pushed into the darkness. He looked all around the room, and couldn’t see a thing, even when he flashed his eyes. It was just darkness. Suddenly, a small rustling noise was heard to the left of Derek. 

“Hello?” Derek asked, and even though he knew he couldn’t see anything, he keep his eyes a burning red. Nothing moved. Not even the air. “Stop messing around!” Derek shouted, looking around the room blindly. “What is this!?” 

Suddenly a small light appeared horizontally across the bottom of what looked like a door. A whimper was heard again, and Derek turned to see the outline of a bed with a figure on top. Once the door started creeping open though, Derek saw who it was, and almost puked. 

Stiles. Stiles who Derek first saw, bruises and all, was laying on the bed, wearing nothing but boxers. Tear marks were seen on his dirty face, and his hair was plastered to his sweating forehead. “Stiles,” Derek gasped, and ran for him, only to go through the bed and Stiles like smoke. 

Suddenly the door opened the whole way, and Adrian walked in with all smiles. 

“What are you doing!?” Derek growled, letting his fangs through. 

“You don’t want to give me Stiles, that’s fine. But I’m going to get something from you. One way or another.”

Adrian began walking toward Stiles, making the boy pant through the duct tape that was over his mouth. Just as Adrian reached Stiles, Adrian tossed his right hand out, and harshly grabbed Stiles hair in his hands.

“Leave him alone!” Derek growled, and turned wide eyes at Stiles, who whimpered at the pressure of Adrian’s grip in his hair. “Stiles, it’s okay!” 

“The boy can’t hear you,” Adrian chuckled darkly. “He can’t hear anything. After all Derek, this is only a dream.”   
Adrian then brought his left hand to the pocket of his black jacket, and pulled out a syringe. “Now, just a small pinch, and you’ll be okay.” Adrian cooed as if he was talking to a small child. He brought the syringe over to Stiles arm, and injected the clear liquid into the boys arm. 

“Stop it!” Derek shouted, extending his claws. He ran forward, claws raised, and shoved them at Adrian’s stomach. Just like earlier though, he went right though the man as if he were a ghost. 

“Derek don’t you get it yet?” Adrian chuckled, and took his hand away from Stiles hair. “He can’t hear you. You can’t save him.” Adrian turned back to Stiles, and grinned when he saw Stiles head lull to the side. “This is my domain Derek. You can’t do anything here. You’re powerless.” 

“Stop!” Derek roared when he saw Adrian’s hands move toward Stiles boxers. 

“No, we’re just getting to the best part!” Adrian cackled. He ripped Stiles boxers off of the drugged teen and turned back to Derek. “I fuck him into the mattress so hard he does end up bleeding a bit. But no worries, you can watch the whole thing.” 

“Stop it. Please.” Derek whispered out as he saw Stiles crying from the touches he was receiving. 

“Oh come on Derek,” Adrian chuckled, turning his head back to look at Derek. “I didn’t even do anything yet.” 

In a swift fluid motion, Adrian thrust into the drugged teen, making him scream. 

“Stiles!!” Derek screamed, and jumped forward. 

****

Derek head slammed off his nightstand as he tumbled out of his bed. Gasping for breath, he looked around and sighed as he saw his bedroom. 

“Derek?” Isaac asked, peeking his head in the bedroom door. 

“It’s alright,” Derek said, standing up, “Just a dream.” 

“Should I call Alithea?” Isaac asked, concern clear in his voice. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “No. They need to protect Stiles.” 

“But…” Isaac began, only to be cut off. 

“I’m fine,” Derek said, and then looked at his digital clock. “Why are you up so late?” He asked, when he saw his clock say it was only 2:35 A.M. 

Isaac looked to the ground, and stepped from side to side. 

“Did he go after you too?” Derek asked, letting a bit of anger in his voice. 

“No. No, just normal everyday nightmare,” Isaac mumbled, and started playing with the bottom of his shirt. “I heard you scream,” he whispered.

Derek sighed, and walked over to Isaac to wrap him in a hug. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Isaac asked, giving a small, forced smile.

“I know it scared you.”

“It… it didn’t really. I was just walking past the door when you screamed… I thought someone was trying to kill you.” Isaac mumbled into Derek’s shirt, as he leaned into his alpha’s touch. 

“I’m fine. I swear.” Derek replied, as he squeezed Isaac a bit more. “You want to go back to bed?” 

“Uh, no,” Isaac said, shaking his head, and stepping back from the hug. “I think I’m just going to go watch something on T.V.” 

“You look dead on your feet,” Derek replied, with a concerned voice. Isaac just shrugged his shoulders, and looked to the floor. “Come on,” Derek said, as he climbed in on the right side of the bed, and threw the covers back on the right side of the bed. Isaac smiled largely and climbed in the bed beside Derek. 

“Thank you Derek,” Isaac said, as he wrapped the blankets around himself.

“You’re welcome pup,” Derek said, with a small smile. 

“Night Alpha,” Isaac whispered back, already almost asleep. 

Derek laid in his bead, smiling softly at Isaac. He turned on his back so he was looking at the ceiling and frowned when he thought back to his dream. Yes, Derek was scared for Stiles in his dream, but there is one thing he felt even more. Fury. 

*************************************************************************************

“Good morning,” Stiles smiled, as he opened his eyes and saw Derek sitting at his computer desk. 

“Good morning,” Derek chuckled, giving an equal smile. “Did you sleep okay?” 

“I slept like a baby,” Stiles smiled up to the ceiling, with his eyes still closed. 

“That’s good. It’s about time you got a good night’s sleep,” Derek replied. 

“How did you sleep?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to Derek. 

“I’ve had better,” Derek shrugged. 

“What?” Stiles asked, sitting up as fast as possible. “Did he go after you?” 

“He tried,” Derek nodded, “but I knew it was him messing with my mind.” 

“You did?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. 

“Um, do you mind if I asked what happened?” Stiles asked, unsurely. 

“He made me see Paige and my family. Made me think the fire was my fault.” 

“It wasn’t,” Stiles replied, immediately. 

“It kind of was,” Derek mumbled.

“Derek,” Stiles said, in warning. 

“I know it was all Kate, Stiles,” Derek said, looking at the teen with a small frown on his face. “But I kind of carry the guilt you know?”

“…Yeah,” Stiles nodded. After a beat of silence, Stiles looked at his clock and saw it was nine in the morning. “What are you doing here? Not that I don’t mind having you around, but why so early?” 

“Your dad got called into work, so he called me to come over so you weren’t alone when you woke up.” 

“What did he get called in for?” Stiles asked, as he slowly untangled himself from the sheets. 

“Agent McCall wanted to talk to him I guess. Probably just getting his side of the story about your disappearance.”

“Oh,” Stiles nodded, then smiled at Derek. “So what are we going to do today?”

“Well,” Derek began, “first you are going to get dressed, then we’ll see,” Derek finished, with a small smile as he made his way out of Stiles’ room and down the stairs. 

“No fair! You can’t keep me out of the loop!” Stiles shouted after Derek. “You know what! Next time I get to be cryptic and brooding.” 

After Stiles finished in the shower, and getting dressed, he walked down the stairs and grinned when he saw Derek had his back to him. Derek looked like he was stirring something up in a bowl and Stiles decided to make his move. As quietly as he could, he snuck up behind the alpha and was just about to scare him when Derek spun around, and trapped Stiles arm midair. 

“No wolf powers. From now on, this is a no wolfy power house. Everything gets shut off. Except your healing. I don’t think you should turn that off like, ever.”

“Nice try,” Derek chuckled. 

“Hey, I almost had you.” 

“Stiles you stomped down the stairs like herd of elephants.” 

“…yeah well…” When Stiles drifted off, he slapped Derek’s arm. “Shut up.” 

“Make me,” Derek smirked, and pulled Stiles into his chest.

Stiles grinned, and leaned on the tips of his toes to connect his lips with Derek’s. When the two split apart, Stiles smiled at Derek. “You need another egg,” Stiles said, and walked over to the cupboard to grab two plates. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek grumbled turning his attention back to the bowl of pancake mix. 

As Stiles began setting the table for the two of them, Derek poured the pancake onto the skillet. “So, what are we doing after breakfast?” 

“We’re going to face our fears today,” Derek replied, gently. 

“…And that means,” Stiles said, waving his hand for Derek to continue. 

“We’re going to meet Alithea at the park,” Derek said, turning around to look Stiles, and noticed him tense up. “It’ll be alright. I’ll be there the whole time.”

“I know,” Stiles nodded, giving Derek a small smile. “Just… nervous I guess? I mean… kind of, but not really.”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted with a small smile. “Breathe.” 

“Right,” Stiles nodded. “So, what about after?” 

“I don’t know,” Derek shrugged. “We’ll wing it. I do know later though, Sam wanted to hang out with you.”

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles nodded, and poured himself and Derek a cup of coffee. “I’ll call the old man after we get done at the park.” 

“So, speaking of Sam, he’s got a bar picked out with his band. They’re going to be playing tomorrow night.” 

“Can we go?” Stiles asked, with a large smile on his face. 

“Kind of what I was hinting at,” Derek nodded. 

“Well then it’s a date,” Stiles grinned, nodding his head. For a few seconds it was dead silent in the room. Stiles then realized what it was exactly he said, and gasped. “Oh my god,” he turned his attention back to Derek, and began to babble. “I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean like… a date. I just meant as friends. Friends. Nothing more. I mean… not that I don’t want it to be more. Uh… I mean… I do want to go out on a date. Just not tomorrow. Did you want it to be a date? Oh shit. If you did, just ignore everything I… Are you laughing?” 

Derek turned to face Stiles, and he had a large smile on his face. “It doesn’t have to be a date Stiles.”

“Oh,” Stiles nodded, then looked around the room, trying to convert his eyes from Derek. “I… don’t really want it to be. I mean I do, but…”

“I get it,” Derek nodded, “It’s alright. We’ll save out first date for another time.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said, giving his own small smile. 

“No need for thanks,” Derek said, waving the teen off. 

“…So, where’s the bar at?” Stiles asked, as he sat down next to Derek at the table.

“It’s down on 7th. It’s a restaurant too, so it won’t be required of you to be 21.”

“That’s cool,” Stiles smiled. “What kind of food do they have?” 

“Well, they have the regular bar food. Wings, fries, pizza. My favorite though is the deep fried veggies.” 

“What’s the point of eating your vegetables if their fried in grease?” 

“Maybe because they think of people like me,” Derek shrugged with a small smirk. 

“Hey, I saw you eat carrots the other day. You’re not totally hopeless.”

“Haha,” Derek rolled his eyes, and began eating the pancakes. 

********************************************************************************************************

“Stiles,” Derek voice said, in a hushed voice. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ve been better,” Stiles shrugged, and turned his attention back to the passenger window. Just outside the door was the playground where his childhood ended. 

“We don’t have to do this until you’re ready,” Derek said, concern clear in his voice.

“No I’m fine, I just…” Stiles sighed, and took a deep breath. “I might start remembering more.” 

“…If you start to feel that way just remember one thing,” Derek said, and gathered Stiles hand in his. Stiles turned his attention back to Derek, and suddenly felt lips on his own. The first .003 seconds it startled him, but he kissed back just as passionately. When the two fell apart, Derek looked deep into his honey brown eyes. “You’re safe here.”

Stiles couldn’t say a word, so he nodded his head. As the two climbed out of the car, they slowly made their way to the monkey bars. Stiles looked around the monkey bars, and saw his name spelled out on one of the sides. Looking a bit closer at the pole, he saw it was in a small child’s handwriting. 

"I miss you Stiles,’ is what the black sharpie ink read. Below that, there were names signed. Some by children and some by adults. Some were people he knew. He saw Scott’s handwriting, and Isaac’s. Danny and Jackson had written on it, as well as a few other kids he didn’t remember ever meeting. 

“Scott wrote this?” Stiles asked, looking at the pole filled with names.

“He did it about three days after you went missing,” Derek nodded. “He told me he didn’t really think anything of it, he wrote it down and signed his name. He came back the next day and people were waiting in line to sign their names.”

“Why though?” Stiles asked, moving around the pole to see more names signed on the back.

“Scott said he wrote it because he knew you’d be back one day and wanted to make sure you would know that he never forgot you. I think that’s how the entire town felt.” 

“Scott’s a dork,” Stiles huffed, wiping away moisture from his eyes. He looked at one name signed, and pointed to it. “Is this...?”

“Yeah, that’s Laura.” 

“She signed it?” 

“Yeah, most of my pack did,” Derek nodded. 

“I don’t see yours,” Stiles teased, with a smirk at Derek. 

“I did,” Derek nodded, and pointed to the monkey bars above their heads. Stiles looked on the very middle monkey bar, and smiled when he saw the initials D.H. on it. 

“You guys didn’t have to sign it.” 

“Um… yes we most certainly did,” a feminine voice called out behind them. 

Stiles turned on his heel and saw Allison jogging toward them, her hair pulled up in a messy bun, and wearing a jogging outfit. 

“You signed it too?” Stiles asked, shock showing on his face. 

Allison nodded her head, and pointed to the larger post. “When Scott and I started dating, he told me about what happened. I signed it right away.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, “You didn’t know me.” 

“I didn’t meet you but the way Scott talked about you, I feel like I did.” Allison grinned, then grew somber. “There’s always hope, Stiles, always.” 

“Thanks Allison,” Stiles nodded.

“No need,” Allison waved Stiles off. 

“So, work out day?” Derek asked, looking her up and down.

“I jog every other day Derek,” Allison smiled. “I didn’t know you guys were going to be here.”

“Uh… trying to stir up some memories,” Stiles said, looking around the park.

“Are you okay?” Allison asked concerned for her friend, she laid her hand on his arm. 

“For now,” Stiles nodded.

“If you want to later, Scott and I were going to hang out at Jackson’s house with him and Lydia.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stiles nodded. 

“Okay, well I better get going. Text me later okay?” Allison then threw a pointed look at Derek, “Both of you.”

“Yes Miss. Argent,” Derek said, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, bye guys,” She smiled, and continued her jog past the two and disappeared behind the bushes. 

“Do you think she was right?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back to Derek. 

“About what?” He asked, his brows pinching together.

“There’s always hope?” 

“I like to think so,” Derek nodded. 

“Even when the odds are totally against you, like… a billion to one?” 

“There’s always that chance of the one,” Derek shrugged. “Like you,” Derek said, bumping Stiles shoulder with his own. “You were kidnapped eleven years ago, not a trace of where you were anywhere. Then eleven years I bump into you at a convenient store in New York City. Eleven years your dad never, not once, gave up on you. He knew he’d find you.”

Stiles nodded and looked to the ground. “It was crazy that you ran into me. It’s like… like…” 

“Destiny,” Derek finished. “Like fate brought us together so I could take you home.” 

“…Do you really think we can beat this Daimone?” Stiles asked, lifting his head a bit to look at Derek.

“Yes,” Derek nodded. 

“He’s really powerful, and manipulative. He could hurt someone.”

“He could,” Derek nodded. “But… we have something he doesn’t.” 

“We do? What?”

“Me,” A voice said behind Stiles, making him jump about five feet in the air. 

“Sweet mother Mary,” Stiles gasped, clenching his chest. “Don’t. Do. That,” he said, giving a scowl to both David and Alithea. David didn’t say anything, just pointed his finger to Alithea who was ahead of David. Stiles rolled his eyes at the childish behavior and gave a pointed look at Alithea, who smiled sweetly as if she did nothing. 

“Stiles my dear, we finally arrived. Pardon our lateness,” she said, and wrapped Stiles in her arms.

“It’s okay, we weren’t here long.” Stiles replied, bringing his arms up to wrap around her. 

“Alright kid, I take it you already saw the post?” David asked, pointing to the monkey bars.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Good,” Alithea smiled. “Let’s have a seat on the bench over there,” She said, pointing to the left of them. When all four them comfortably fit on the large green bench Alithea gently picked up Stiles left hand in both of hers. “Now, I know it may seem scary but I want you to close your eyes and picture yourself back in this park with Brad.”

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly he was four years old again. He remembered Brad picking him up off the ground, taking him to his car, and giving him drugged drink. He couldn’t think of anything else though. He turned to Alithea with a frown on his face and said, “I can’t remember what happened after.”

“How about we try something else okay?” Alihea asked, and kneeled in front of Stiles, grasping both of his hands. “Close your eyes,” she instructed. Once Stiles did, she continued. “What do you remember about that day before you went to the park?” 

“I… I was Scott’s. We were playing catch in the backyard.”

“Good Stiles, what happened after that?” 

“My dad came and picked me up. I didn’t want to leave, but he said we could go to the park and I got really excited.” Stiles replied, breath hitching. 

“Okay Stiles,” Alithea said, “Now you’re at the park, and you go across the monkey bars but you fell. Brad picks you up and tells you he’s taking you to the hospital and that your dad was going to meet you there. He gave you a drink and you got really tired.” 

Stiles suddenly felt like he was sucked back into the memory. “I woke up every couple of minutes,” Stiles gasped. “We passed the border of Beacon hills. Then we left California. We… we stopped at a gas station.” 

“Good Stiles,” Alithea said, with a forced smile on her face. “Do you remember what gas station?” 

“It was white. It had a bird on it.” Stiles remembered looking at the station with tired eyes. “I think it was a spirit. It was… a rest stop.”

“Good, what happened next?” Alithea encouraged him. 

“I fell asleep again. When I woke up, he was carrying me into… a motel.”

“Do you remember the hotel?” 

“No. I only remember him carrying me in and laying me on the bed.”

“What happened after?” 

“I woke up, but we were in the car again. I asked him where we were and he just yelled at me to shut up. I told him I wanted to go home but he didn’t say anything. I was crying. I wanted my mom and dad.”

“Alright, good,” Alithea said, rubbing one of her hands down Stiles’ arm. “And what happened after that?”

“He said he was my new dad that my dad didn’t want me anymore.”

“Did you believe him?” 

“No. Not at first but… but he just kept saying I was to hyper for my old mom and dad, and I was too much of a pain. I guess I started to believe him after a while.” 

“Where did you go?” Alithea asked gently.

“…Camping.”

“Camping?” Derek asked, with furrowed brows. 

“It… we were in the woods. We stayed in a little cabin.”

“How long did you go camping for Stiles?” Alithea asked, trying to gather more information. 

“I don’t know… I kept telling him I wanted to go home. I wanted my mom and dad. He said no though. Told me that I should forget about them. I couldn’t though.” 

“What did he do Stiles?” 

“He… he took me to a small clearing under some trees made me help him dig.” Stiles breath hitched and he left of air. “He made a crate out of wood. Connected a tube making it come out the side of the crate. He… oh god he pushed me in.” Stiles’ eyes flew open and he turned to Derek. “That’s when he buried me. That’s when he wouldn’t let me out till I called him dad.”

“It’s okay Stiles,” Derek said, pulling Stiles into his side. “It’s okay. He can’t get you again.” 

Alithea, with tears in her eyes turned to David. “Small spaces.” 

“We can team him and Isaac up. It’ll be easier to teach the two that way,” David mumbled, looking as if he was going to punch someone in the face if they came to close. 

“Mahoning,” Stiles said, with wide, turning his attention to Derek.

“What?” Derek asked, confused. 

“The camp site was called Mahoning. There was a lake. The cabin number was 15.” 

“I’ll call Agent McCall and tell him in a few minutes,” Derek nodded. 

“Stiles, do you want to take a break?” Alithea asked gently. Stiles didn’t verbally respond, he just simply nodded his head. “Alright,” She said, and squeezed his hands once more before standing up. “I will inform the sheriff of this new lead,” Alithea told Derek.

“Thanks,” Derek nodded, and looked at Stiles as Alithea and David both walked away. “Stiles, are you okay?” Derek attentively asked.

“I’m not scared of him,” Stiles said, shaking his head, and sat upright to look Derek in the face. “I’m mad. He took me. He made me think things that aren’t true. He ‘buried’ me, both literally and metaphorically.” 

“Stiles, I don’t know what to say,” Derek told him honestly, because what could he say?

“What’s done is done,” Stiles shrugged. “It’s time to move on. I just… who does that to a kid? I was only four.”

“I don’t know,” Derek shrugged. “There are a lot of sick people in this world.”

“There shouldn’t be,” Stiles said, voice getting deeper. 

“I know,” Derek mumbled, patting Stiles back. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Stiles and Derek stayed with Alithea and David in the park for another two hours before they got things all squared away. Stiles couldn’t say a lot about what happened because it’s mostly just a void, but what he did remember, Derek was there to hold him for. 

“Jackson’s?” Derek asked, climbing into the car after Derek. 

“Hmm, actually, what’s Isaac up to?” 

“I think he said something about going somewhere,” Derek shrugged.

“Helpful,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes as he took his phone out and dialed Isaac’s number.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Isaac, what are you doing?” 

“I’m at the field.”

“What field might that be?” Stiles asked looking out the windshield.

“There’s a meadow behind Derek’s house. It use to be an old baseball field back in the day.”

“Oh, cool. How far away is that?” 

“It’s about a twenty minute walk,” Isaac replied slowly. “Want me to meet you somewhere?” 

“Actually, no,” Stiles said, “I’ll meet you there.” 

“…Okay…” Isaac said, slowly. 

“I’ll be there at Derek’s in about fifteen minutes, so like… half hour?” 

“Alright, if you get lost just shout,” Isaac teased. 

“Alright.”

Stiles hung the phone up and noticed Derek staring at him. “What?” He asked, innocently.

“What are you scheming?”

“Me? Scheming? I don’t scheme… if anything I meddle.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Derek asked, brow raised.

“No,” Stiles said, shaking his head, then cocked his head to the side. “At least I don’t think it is. No. It’s not.”

“Well then what are you going to meddle into?” Derek asked. 

“Nothing. Yet.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Nothing bad anyways.” 

“Surprisingly that’s not comforting. At all.” Derek teased.

“Relax sourwolf. It will be okay. I won’t get the pup into trouble.” Stiles smirked. 

“I trust you won't get Isaac into trouble,” Derek nodded, "However, I don't trust you not getting into trouble yourself."

"Rude," Stiles said, shaking his head. "I never get into to trouble. I'm always sneaky enough to not get caught." Stiles couldn't hold back the smile when he heard Derek whine a little in his throat.

As the two pulled up to the house, Stiles and Derek both climbed out of the car when Derek’s phone rang. Stiles didn’t really pay attention to the call as he walked into the house. Derek stopped though on the porch to finish talking. As Derek stood outside, Stiles made his way into the kitchen, and began making a small lunch. When he heard Derek say goodbye and hang his phone up, he asked, “Do you think Isaac ate lunch?”

“Probably not,” Derek said, entering the kitchen shaking his head. 

“I’m going to make some PB&J. You want some?” 

“That’s alright, I actually have to get down to the station to talk to Rafe. Are you going to be okay here?” 

“I’m not a child,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he began to make five sandwiches. 

“Okay, text me when you find Isaac, okay?” Derek said, as he put his phone back into his jean pocket.

“Yes sir, Alpha sir,” Stiles said, saluting the now glaring Derek.

“Stay out of trouble,” Derek sighed as he turned to leave the kitchen. 

“No promises,” Stiles replied in a song, and grinned when he heard another sigh as Derek closed the door. 

Stiles continued to make the sandwiches, put them in small lunch bags and loaded them into his back pack. Before he walked out the door though, he went upstairs into the room Derek let him borrow and grabbed his guitar. Smiling softly, he made his way out the back door and into the woods. 

*****************************************************************************************************

“Are you crazy? There is no rock that looks like squirrel!” Stiles hissed into his phone as he continued to pace back and forth. 

“What’s around you?” Isaac asked, voice giving just a hint of worry. 

“Trees,” Stiles deadpanned. “A whole forest full believe it or not.”

“Alright smart ass, do you hear the creek?” Isaac asked, and Stiles could feel the eye roll through the phone. 

“Yeah, it’s just ahead,” Stiles nodded, and started walking toward the small creek. 

“Okay, do you see a fallen tree hanging over the creek?” 

“Yeah, it’s to the left of me,” Stiles replied. 

“Okay, walk across it and just go straight,” Isaac replied. 

“Alright, then I should come across it?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be to your right.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, and hung up the phone. He started walking across the log, and huffed when his foot slipped, and he almost tumbled into the creek below. Thankfully, he caught himself and straightened up and finished crossing the make shift bridge.   
Stiles walked straight, and smiled when he saw a large meadow. Looking to his right, he saw Isaac sitting on a large boulder, drawing into his new sketch book Jackson gave him. As Stiles walked up to the bottom of the boulder, he smiled up at Isaac. “I’m guessing you used your wolfy abilities to climb up there?” 

“You’d guess right,” Isaac nodded, and set his sketch book aside. “Come on,” He said, as he held a hand down to Stiles. 

“Take this first,” Stiles said, and handed up his guitar. 

Isaac carefully lifted the guitar up to the top of the boulder, as he was making sure the guitar wouldn’t slip, Stiles started to climb up. The boulder was only about three feet above his head, and there were a couple of places he could put his hands and feet to climb.

“Need help?” Isaac asked, looking at down at Stiles.

“No, I can get it,” Stiles said, and began climbing up the side of the rock. It took him way longer than necessary, and when he finally pulled himself to the top, he saw Isaac chuckling quietly. “Laugh it up buddy, but I didn’t cheat.”

“I didn’t either,” Isaac said, with a wide smile.

“I didn’t use my wolfy powers,” Stiles pointed out. 

“Well you would’ve if you had them,” Isaac chuckled. 

“That’s beside the point,” Stiles said, waving his friend off. He took a seat across from Isaac beside his guitar case, and smiled at the view. 

The field was about two acres large, and full of tall wheat grass and the trees surrounded the field. In the center of the field, there was a giant maple tree, and when the sun hit it, you could see the rays of the sun pass through the open spaces of the leaves. It was quite beautiful, and Stiles couldn’t help but to smile at the view. 

“Okay, so what did you want to meet me here for?” Isaac asked, with a raised brow.

“Well first of all, I brought food,” Stiles said, and pulled off his draw string backpack and handed Isaac three of the five PB&J he made. 

“Thanks,” Isaac replied, tearing off the bag of one of them and all but inhaling it. 

“Second of all, I needed a quiet place to think,” Stiles said, as he too began eating his sandwich. 

“Oh, cool,” Isaac nodded. “You could’ve just stayed at Derek’s though. Why’d you meet me here?” 

“Because I actually came to ask that favor of you,” Stiles smirked. 

“Which is?” he asked, egging Stiles to continue.

“Do you think I gave you a couple pictures, you could draw to look like one big one?” Stiles asked, pulling out a couple of pictures from another bag from the backpack. 

“Let me see,” Isaac said, holding his hand out for the pictures. 

Once Stiles handed Isaac the pictures, Isaac started thumbing through them. “Oh, yeah, I could draw these. I might have to change the back grounds though. Make them be standing somewhere else.”

“That’s fine,” Stiles nodded. “Do you also think that if I could describe some stuff to you, you could draw to the best of the description?”

“Of course,” Isaac nodded. “What do you want to do first? Description or these rolled into one?” 

“How about those rolled into one?” Stiles asked, and began opening up his second sandwich. “You can finish drawing the meadow first though.” 

“I’m done with that,” Isaac said, waving him off. 

“Really? Do you mind?” Stiles asked, and pointed to the sketch book, that was lying beside a tray full of different pencils, erasers, and other things. 

“Go ahead,” Isaac nodded, starting on his second sandwich as well. 

Stiles smiled and picked up the sketch book, his eyes got as wide as saucers when he looked at the picture. It honest to god looked like someone took a black and white photo of the meadow. It was so detailed, and he gaped at Isaac. “Dude, you have got to be an artist.” Stiles said in a very serious voice.

“Thanks,” Isaac replied shyly as he took another bite of sandwich.

“Seriously Isaac, this is amazing. Is this something you see yourself doing in the future?” 

“I don’t really know,” Isaac shrugged. “I always kind of figured I’d be working at the cemetery.”

“Is that what you want to do though?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow. 

“Not really,” Isaac admitted, shaking his head. “I… I kind of want to go to UCLA.” 

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, with a large smile. “That’d be awesome! You could do a showcasing and stuff right?” 

“I could,” Isaac nodded. “I don’t know though,” Isaac shrugged. 

“Why not dude? You’d be great at it,” Stiles asked, with a slight frown on his face. 

“I… Derek’s here. I know that sounds stupid but he’s more than just my Alpha he… he took me in when no one would. I don’t want to leave him. I mean, what if I leave and he gets mad, and kicks me out of the pack?” 

“I don’t see that happening like… ever.” Stiles said, and positioned his body so he was sitting right beside Isaac. He gently brought his arm up to pat Isaac on the back and continued, “I think he would want you to live your dream. Whether that’s doing art in LA, or working in the cemetery in Beacon Hills, he would just want you to be happy. I can also make a 100% guarantee that he would never in a million years kick you out of the pack. Ever. You’re stuck with us for life dude. Pack is pack whether your twenty minutes away or twenty hours away.”

“Do you really think I’d have a shot?” Isaac asked, with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Being an artist? Yes. I think you could be the next Thomas Kinkade.”

“Stop,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes. “No one is the next Thomas Kinkade.”

“Bull shit, you are as easily as good as him.”

“Would you do it? If you were me?” Isaac asked, opening his last sandwich. 

“I can’t answer that. Only you can answer that.”

“I think… I’ll talk to Derek,” Isaac mumbled. 

“Good idea,” Stiles smiled. “And when he tells you he wants you to get the best education you can, what are you going to do?” 

“I looked into UCLA, it’s nice. It’s not too far away.” 

“Good,” Stiles smiled, “and Derek and I will be at your first show so watch for us.”

After a beat or two of silence Isaac turned his attention back to Stiles. “What about you?” 

“What about me?”

“What do you want to do when we graduate?” 

“… no idea,” Stiles sighed. “right now your guess is as good as mine.” 

“Well, you still have like… two years to figure it out,” Isaac shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it will come to you.”

“Thanks,” Stiles grinned. “Now, I’m going to play a little bit and watch you do your magic.” Stiles said, and opened his guitar case. Setting the guitar on his lap, he looked out into the field and slowly began playing a tune. 

“Where did you hear that from? I don’t think I know that song,” Isaac said, as he began drawing the start of a picture. 

“It’s not a song. I mean, not really. My mom just use to hum it around the house when she was doing stuff.”

“It’s nice. I like it,” Isaac smiled. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and continued to play the guitar. The two didn’t need to talk. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. 

**************************************************************************************************

“Where have you been?” Scott asked, when he saw Isaac and Stiles walk into the Hale house. 

“Out, doing stuff, why? What’s up?” Stiles asked, setting his guitar beside the back door. 

“Nothing really, just came over to see if Isaac was doing anything interesting,” Scott shrugged. “But, that was about four hours ago. I’m hungry now. You guys hungry?” 

“I could eat,” Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah, me too,” Isaac nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, my mom went out with Sam before her shift, and Derek is down at the station with John going through some paperwork.”

“Which means I get to make dinner I’m guessing?” Stiles asked, with a smirk.

“I just thought you might be able to help me make something,” Scott shrugged with an innocent smile on his face. 

“Alright, is everyone going to come over?”

“They could,” Isaac nodded. 

“Okay, what does Derek have around here to eat?” Stiles asked, going through the freezer.”How does Chicken and hash browns sound to you guys?” 

“Hash browns?” Isaac asked, with furrowed brows. 

“Yeah, like shredded potatoes and cream cheese with corn flakes on top?” 

“I’ll try it,” Isaac nodded.

“You never had that?” Scott asked, with wide eyes. “Dude, you are so deprived.”

“Alright children,” Stiles said, walking over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. “Wash your hands and get the table ready. Isaac, you get out the cream cheese, cheddar cheese, corn flakes, and potatoes. Scott grab me some bacon bits, spinach, the chicken breasts.”

“Spinach?” Isaac asked, with a pinched look on his face.

“Bacon bits?” Scott asked, literally licking his bottom lip.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at the two, “Just get to it.” 

*******************

“Really?” Scott asked, as he watched Stiles stuff the chicken full of cream cheese, mixed with bacon bits, and shredded spinach. 

“It’s delicious,” Stiles nodded. “And don’t worry Isaac, you can’t even taste the spinach.”

“That’s what you say now,” Stiles heard Isaac mumble as he carefully placed the hash browns into the oven. 

“Spinach is good for you,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t care if your werewolf or human, meat three times a day with no vegetables is bad for you.” 

“Tell that to Derek,” Scott scoffed. 

“I don’t see Derek making his breakfast lunch and dinner out of Slim Jims and Doritos,” Stiles replied, with a frown on his face. 

“Hey, I’ll have you know, I ate a can of peaches this morning,” Scott said, smiling proudly. 

“Did you ever see how much sugar in a can of peaches? You’re not exactly building up your case,” Stiles chuckled, shaking his head, as he stuffed the last chicken breast. 

“Shut up,” Scott chuckled, and turned wide eyes at Isaac. “Why is she here already?” 

“I don’t know,” Isaac groaned, “I thought you told her six?”

“I did!” Scott exclaimed. 

“Whose here?” Stiles asked, looking between the two. 

The front door burst open, causing it to echo in the house. “Batman! Why did you have the two worst cooks in the world help you with dinner?”

“Catwoman,” Stiles smiled, and when Erica walked into the kitchen he stood to hug her, careful not to get anything in her curled hair with his hands. “They didn’t do a bad job. Isaac actually did really well. He made the hash browns.”

“And what did… he… do?” Erica asked, glancing at Scott with worried eyes. 

“Rude!” Scott yelled, pointing a finger at Erica. “I did an amazing job helping Stiles mix the most disgusting stuffing I’ve ever heard of.”

“What is it?” Erica asked, looking at the chicken with a raised brow. 

“Cream cheese, mixed with some shredded spinach, and bacon bits,” Stiles replied, as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“That sounds delicious,” Erica said with a wide smile. “I love spinach.”

“You are literally the worst werewolf ever,” Scott said, shaking his head, making Erica flash her eyes and growl at him. 

“Hey, no fighting in the kitchen,” Stiles said, as he wiped his hands off on a paper towel. 

“Sorry,” Erica replied, giving a small smile. “So, do you need any help with anything?”

“Nah, just have to out the chicken in the oven and then everything’s done. But, if Isaac and Scott are feeling peachy enough, they could go clean off the table outside on the porch so we can eat out there.” Stiles said, turning his attention back to Scott and Isaac. He grinned when he saw Isaac salute him, and Scott grabbing a wet rag to wipe the table off. 

“Alright batman, now down to serious business,” Erica said, as she took a seat at the kitchen table. “Are you and Derek going to be dating?”

“Wh-what?” Stiles asked, eyes widening, and heart beating fast. 

“Not now, obviously, but later on when things aren’t so hectic,” Erica asked, raising her brow, and grinning like a shark. 

“Um… yeah?” 

“Are you asking me a question or answering the question?” 

“I mean… me and Derek… we talked about it… why do you want to know?” Stiles asked.

“Just wondering,” Erica shrugged. “Derek… he deserves someone like you.”

“Did you just compliment me?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow and lips turned down slightly. 

“I can compliment someone you know,” Erica replied as she rolled her eyes. “I just wanted you to know that, when you do decide to date each other, and Derek’s being himself and you need someone to vent to, I’m right here.” 

“Thanks, I think,” Stiles replied, giving a small smirk.

“That’s what catwoman is for,” Erica smiled.

“So, is Boyd coming over?” Stiles asked, changing the subject. 

“You cooked. Of course he’s coming,” Erica nodded. 

“Cool, I don’t know who else is. Do you?” Stiles asked, with a raised brow.

“I know the entire packs coming. Did you invite David and Alithea?” 

“I knew I forgot someone,” Stiles sighed. “Hope they didn’t make plans,” he mumbled as he pulled his phone out to call the duo. 

“Hey kid, Lith’s in the shower. Did you need something?” David’s deep voice asked.

“Uh, no, not really, I just wanted to let you guys know I made dinner at Derek’s house, and that you should stop over if you want,” Stiles said, turning around to enter the living room. 

“Sorry kid, maybe some other time. Lith wants to have a night on the town. I’m taking her dancing.”

“Oh, okay… wait, you’re going dancing?” Stiles asked, surprised. David didn’t exactly scream dancer to him. 

“Yeah, I told her I’d take her out for our anniversary,” David mumbled sounding a bit embarrassed. 

“It’s your anniversary? Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles asked, voice hitching with surprise. 

“Because it’s just another day, just like any other day. The only thing that’s special is that two hundred years ago I met Alithea, and she’s never let me live it down.”

“Two hundred, that’s crazy,” Stiles said, smiling while shaking his head. 

“You want to know what’s even more crazy?” David asked sounding strange. 

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, intrigued. 

“We’ve been together two hundred years and I think I love her more today than I ever did,” David admitted. 

Stiles smiled. David always makes fun, and teases Alithea but he could tell they were soul mates. When Alithea does something as simple as smile, Stiles notices David smile just as bright. “Well, congratulations. You do know Lydia is going to be pissed she didn’t know about this right?” 

“Another war for another time,” David chuckled. “I gotta go. Lith’s getting out of the shower now, and if I don’t pester her we’re going to be late for dinner.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stiles asked, as he took a seat on the couch.

“Like you could keep us away,” David scoffed, and hung up the phone. 

Stiles huffed a laugh as he placed his phone back in his pocket. David sure was something. Stiles didn’t know exactly what, but he was something. 

“Are they coming?” Erica asked, as she flopped on the couch next to Stiles. 

“It’s their anniversary so they had something planned,” Stiles replied, shaking his head. 

“Don’t tell Lydia,” Erica said as she leaned her head on Stiles’ shoulder. 

“No shit,” Stiles chuckled. 

“Don’t tell Lydia what?” Lydia’s voice rang out as she and Jackson entered the house through the front door. 

“Jackson,” Stiles scowled.

“What? Do you know what she’s like when you try to keep something from her?” Jackson asked, as he and Lydia walked into the living room to sit across from Stiles on the love seat. 

“Don’t tell me what?” Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes at Stiles and Erica both.

“You might as well tell her, she won’t let up,” Erica sighed, and closed her eyes snuggling further into Stiles’ side.

“David and Alithea’s anniversary was today,” Stiles replied, with a slight frown. 

“…What?” Lydia asked, venom in her voice, and glaring at Stiles.

“I didn’t know!” Stiles yelped, giving Lydia wide eyes. “I just found out. Literally.”

“How many years have they been together?” Lydia asked, in a deadly calm voice. 

“David said two hundred,” Stiles replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

“…Well, I guess we’ll just have to celebrate it tomorrow,” Lydia replied. “We’re going out.” 

“Sam’s playing at a bar tomorrow,” Stiles pointed out. 

“I think your all just trying to ruin a perfectly good anniversary,” Lydia said, shaking her head. 

“Babe, we celebrate our anniversary. Why do you want to celebrate other people’s too?” Jackson sighed, as he leaned further into the couch. 

“I just don’t understand why they didn’t tell us,” Lydia glared at Jackson. “It’s not like we would’ve made a giant deal about it. We could’ve just rented out a dining hall and had the pack and a few friends over to give them gifts. Well, we would’ve needed a band too. Maybe when we’re not so busy with this Daimone business…”

“Babe,” Jackson interrupted. 

“What?” Lydia practically growled. 

“…Nothing,” Jackson sighed, leaning further back into the cushions of the couch, shaking his head.

“Well it looks like I have to remind David that sharing is caring,” Lydia huffed as she examined her nails. She then turned a thoughtful eye to Stiles and smiled, “So, what’s for dinner?” 

“I made some chicken stuffed with cheese, shredded spinach, and bacon bits; and Isaac helped make some hash browns.”

“Bacon bits?” Jackson asked, head snapping back up to look at Stiles with a large smile on his face. “You just might be my new best friend.”

“Hey, best friend of Stiles Stilinski right here, get in line,” Scott said, as he made his way into the living, with a yawning Isaac behind him.

“Tired already?” Efica asked, once Isaac was done yawning. 

“Didn’t sleep that great,” Isaac mumbled, as he took a seat next to Erica on the couch.

“You alright?” Jackson asked, looking at Isaac pointedly. 

“Just didn’t sleep well,” Isaac shrugged. 

“Why not? Was it because you couldn’t get in a comfortable position? I hate it when that happens,” Erica sighed as she leaned from Stiles side to Isaac’s side. 

“No, it was like… I was tired but my body wasn’t,” Isaac sighed, as he leaned his head onto Erica’s.

“That’s because the Daimone is putting us all on edge. You’re closest to Derek and Derek kind of met him last night. You’re just getting your energy at night because Derek was worried,” Scott replied nodding his head a bit. When he looked around the room he saw everybody had their eye on him. “What?” he asked.

“Just surprised us that’s all,” Jackson shrugged, “Your usually not one to give the intellectual thoughts.”

“Wow Jackson, way to make a person’s ego just sky rocket,” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, you know what I meant,” Jackson chuckled.

“When will dinner be ready?” Erica asked changing the subject.

“About another hour,” Stiles replied, with a grin. 

“It smells delicious,” Derek’s voice said, as the front door swung open. 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles said.

“What about me? I’m here too,” John’s voice replied, making Stiles grin a bit.

“I’m not the one with the wolfy hearing,” Stiles said, giving the pack a pointed glare. 

“What?” Lydia asked, “I’m just as human as you are,” she said, glaring right back. 

“All right, your right,” Stiles replied, holding his hands up.

“So,” John said walking into the room, and Stiles was surprised to see the man in jeans and a t-shirt. “What’s for dinner?” 

“Bacon,” Jackson smiled, causing a giggle out of Stiles. 

*******************************************************************************************************

“This is literally the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” Isaac smiled as he turned to the right to look at Stiles. “I can’t taste the spinach at all.” 

“Told you,” Stiles nodded, taking a bite of his food as well. 

“How did you get this recipe?” Allison asked, as she turned her attention from Scott to Stiles.

“Read it in a cook book,” Stiles replied. “It didn’t say about the bacon bits though, I added that myself.” 

“Genius,” Jackson nodded, “pure genius.”

“Thanks guys,” Stiles smiled, and took a sip of his water. 

“So, school starts in three days,” John said, and looked at Stiles. 

“I know,” Stiles nodded. 

“Are you ready? I mean… we can ‘not’ send you until you’re ready,” John replied, taking a small bite of hash brown. 

“I’m ready,” Stiles nodded. “It’ll be alright dad, the pack will be there.” 

“I know. I just… this Daimone worries me. I thought maybe you would want to postpone going, but if you’re ready, you’re ready. I won’t stop you.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and looked at the clock. “I knew I should’ve told the old man dinner was going to be at 5 and not 6.”

“I’m here you little shit, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Sam’s voice traveled around the house to the back porch. 

“Well, you’re only twenty minutes late,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. 

“I know, this is like a record with me,” Sam chuckled, as he walked onto the porch. “Derek, John,” he nodded. 

“Hey Sam,” the both nodded back. 

“The foods on the stove in there, and you better eat some of the broccoli too. Don’t’ just grab the hash browns and chicken.”

“Hell kid,” Sam groaned. 

“No,” Scott said, shaking his head at Sam. “If I have to eat this crap so do you.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Derek likes the broccoli,” Stiles said, and pointed to Derek who was finishing off his last piece of broccoli from his plate. 

“Derek’s stupid,” Erica muttered. “Even I don’t like broccoli.”

“Would you please just eat seven pieces of broccoli for me?” Stiles sighed, shaking his head at the pack. 

“Fine,” Sam huffed, “but I’m eating twice as much chicken.” 

“Chicken has spinach in it so I don’t care,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Sneaky little…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen.

“Heard that,” Stiles shouted, loud enough for Sam to hear. 

“You were supposed to,” Sam shouted back. 

Once Sam got his plate he made a seat next to Allison at the end of the table. Derek sat at the head of the table with Stiles to left. Then it goes Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson; who sat at the other end of the table, Sam Allison, Scott, John and then back to Derek. 

“Damn kid, this is delicious,” Sam said, taking a bite of his chicken. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and took a bite of chicken as well. 

“So,” John said, taking a bite of broccoli, “Did you guys get your schedule?” 

“No,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “When we go to the school, everyone’s names are posted along the main hallway and your home room number is beside it. You go to homeroom and then get your schedule from there.” 

“Who do you guys want?” Stiles asked, taking a bite of food. “Get me ready. What should I look forward to the most?” 

“You do know its school right? There’s not suppose to anything to look forward to,” Scott replied, tone dripped in sarcasm. 

“Shut up McCall,” Lydia said, and turned her attention to Stiles. “What studies do you like the most?” 

“I don’t know. I like them all but really. If I had to choose I guess it would be English.” 

“Really? Why English?” Allison asked, smiling gently to Stiles. 

“I don’t know. I really like reading, and stuff,” Stiles shrugged. 

“My favorite is Gym,” Allison said, chuckling a bit. 

“I’m more of a science person,” Lydia added. “Chemistry, to be more precise.”

“That’s cool. If I ever need a tutor,” Stiles said, and motioned his hand between himself and Lydia. 

“Of course,” Lydia nodded. 

“What about the rest of you guys?” Stiles asked, looking around the table. 

“I like art class,” Isaac said, “obviously.” 

“Hmm. I’m more of a Math person,” Erica replied, getting a look from everyone but Lydia. “Wow guys,” She said, glaring back. “Despite popular belief, blonds are actually just as smart as brunettes.” 

“I like History,” Boyd replied. 

“I always liked that too,” John nodded. “It always interested me.” 

“I like the end of the day. When the last bell rings and it’s time to go home,” Scott said, rolling his eyes at everyone. 

“Pathetic,” Derek said, shaking his head.

“What about you?” Stiles asked, turning his attention to Derek. “What did you go to college for?” 

“I went for architect,” Derek replied, taking a small bite of chicken. 

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Stiles smiled. “Then again, you did build this house.”

“I didn’t know that either,” Scott said, wide eyes at Derek.

“You never asked,” Derek shrugged, keeping his attention on his food. 

“That’s so cool,” Scott smiled. “Hey, if I open my own vet office you could build it for me,” Scott grinned. 

“Wow, my lifelong goal would be complete then. I could die in peace,” Derek replied, making Scott look at him with a frown. “I’m kidding Scott. Yes, I would build you a vet office.”

“See, I knew you loved me,” Scott smirked, causing Stiles to smirk at the alpha too.

“So, does anyone know what they want to do after high school?” Sam asked, looking around the table.

“I’m just going for general studies at the college,” Erica replied. “I don’t like to plan ahead.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Sam nodded.

“Air force,” Boyd said, getting a small glance from everyone. “My dad was in the Air force,” he informed, shrugging his shoulders.

“That’s amazing,” John smiled. “My father was in the army. He fought in Korea. Thank you Boyd, for your service.” 

“I didn’t get in yet,” Boyd replied, with a small smile. 

“I doubt they wouldn’t let you in.” John said, waving him off. 

“I was thinking of taking over for Deaton,” Scott said, hunching his shoulders as if waiting for someone to start laughing. 

“That’s amazing Scott,” Stiles smiled. 

“Well, you’d certainly be good at it,” Derek replied, “You love all animals. You’ll be great.” 

“Dedicated member of ASPCA,” Allison nodded, sliding her arm around Scott’s middle. “You have to be a vet.” 

“What about you?” Scott asked, turning his attention back to Allison.

“I… I actually didn’t know what I wanted to do until I talked to Stiles in New York,” she said, shyly looking across the table to Stiles. “I like helping people. I think I want to be a therapist.” 

“I could see you doing that,” Stiles nodded. “You helped me.”

“You helped me,” Allison replied, shrugging her shoulders. 

“He helped me too,” Jackson replied. “He helped me realize I want to be a doctor. I mean, Mayor is great and all, but I want to help people.”

“That’s awesome man,” Scott smiled, then made a pinched face. “No offense but I was really hoping you wouldn’t be mayor.”

“Why?” Jackson asked defensive.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’d be a good mayor like your dad, but I just think you would be a better doctor.” 

Jackson face broke, and he smiled gently at Scott, “Thanks McCall.”

“Yeah, Stiles helped me realize I should become a beautician,” Lydia nodded. 

“So, you really are going to do that?” Stiles smiled. 

“I hope to,” Lydia nodded.

“You are going to have the best shop in all of Beacon Hills,” Erica said, smiling largely.

“Stiles helped me. I think that… that I might want to go to UCLA for art,” Isaac added, looking down at his food. 

“Really?” Derek asked, smiling at the shy teen. “That’s great Isaac. I’m telling you, you’re the best artist I’ve seen. I’m glad you’re going to school for that.”

“I wasn’t really sure,” Isaac replied, “but Stiles kind of convinced me.”

“I’m glad he did,” Boyd smiled.

“What about you Stiles?” Sam asked, looking at the teen across the table. “What do you want to do?”

“I…” Stiles thought about it a minute, and finally sighed. “I have no idea, maybe something for music? I like writing songs,” Stiles shrugged. “I kind of just want to…”

“Take it a day at a time,” Sam nodded. “No rush to plan out your future.” 

“Yeah, we just got into out junior year, we still have another two years before we graduate high school,” Scott nodded to his friend. 

“Besides, you can take a break after high school. Hell you could take a whole year off. You’re ready when you’re ready.” John told his son, as he took a bite of chicken. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, and began eating his own chicken as well. 

After a few beats of silence, a voice drawled out from across the opposite end of the yard. “Well, don’t stop chatting on my account.”

Everyone’s head swiveled to look at who was talking, and in the blink of an eye, all the werewolves were standing with their eyes and fangs out. John, following the lead, pulled out his gun. Sam didn’t really know what to do, so instead he just jumped up from the table with a large knife in hand, and pushed Stiles behind him. 

Stiles though? Stiles froze. He didn’t even get to really see who was talking, but he knew that voice. That eerie voice was the same voice that haunted his nightmares. “Why are you here?” Stiles asked, voice trembling. 

Derek smelled the fear pouring off of Stiles, and growled at the Daimone. 

“Now Derek, didn’t we do this song and dance last night?” Adrian asked, with a raised brow. “You know by now that nothing can kill me. Not even the big bad Alpha himself.”

“What do you want?” Derek growled, making his red shine even brighter. 

Adrian just looked around the group, and smiled a shark smile. “I came to make a deal.”


	72. Hello Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm glad you all didn't care if I brought Liam into the mix. Kira will be coming into the story next chapter. Thanks for commenting all your thoughts. Love you all!!
> 
> BTW: There is NOT a cliff hanger in this chapter. Figured I'd save you all some heart problems ;)

“We’re not making any deals,” Derek ground out, as he glared at the Daimone. 

“Oh come on Hale, at least hear me out,” Adrian grinned as he held shook his head. “I don’t want Stiles if that’s what you’re worried about,” Adrian said, with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t care what you want,” John said, his own voice hard with anger. “We aren’t making a deal.”

“Not even for an innocent life?” Adrian asked, brow raised and a dangerous grin. 

“What?” Derek asked confusion on his face. 

“You think Stiles was the only person I kept?” Adrian smiled. 

“Who do you have?” Stiles asked, with wide eyes. 

“Stiles, you might’ve given me the power I have now, but there is another boy who helped me get strong enough to make me seem human.”  
Suddenly a car made its way down Derek’s driveway, making half the pack turn to see who it is, while the rest of them glared at Adrian. The white Crown Victoria parked so the trunk was facing the pack.

“Perfect timing as always Jake,” Adrian shouted. 

Jake nodded back and gave Derek a smirk as he popped the trunk open. Inside lay a boy; light brown hair with baby blue eyes, and almost translucent skin. His eyes, wide open, looked around, like it was the first time in a long time, he saw the outside world; which knowing what Adrian was capable of was most likely true. A cloth was wound around the kids head, and was kept around the kid’s mouth, and his wrists and ankles were tied together with both duct tape and rope. Derek starred stunned at the amount of fear pouring off of the boy, and almost lost his breath. ‘No, he’s not scared. He’s terrified.’ Derek’s mind whispered. 

“This here is Liam,” Adrian smirked. “He’s thirteen. Believe it or not, but I found him almost two years before I found Stiles here.” Adrian said, gesturing to Stiles, who was still half hidden behind Sam. 

“Let him go,” Derek growled, eyes flashing and claws extending. 

“I will,” Adrian nodded. “But I want something in return.”

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, almost in tears as he kept his eyes on the kid. ‘A year,’ his mind whispered. ‘I was only with him for a few weeks. He kept this kid for years.’

“What does everyone want?” Adrian asked, gesturing around the pack. “I want power.” 

“You’re not taking my pack!” Derek shouted in a roar.

“Who said anything about taking?” Adrian asked, with a smirk. “I just want a little more juice. I don’t have to keep anyone. We can all stay right here, but I want more power. Liam’s on the brink of giving up. I won’t have much use for him in a few days. Let me siphon some fear and you can try to save the boy.” 

Derek looked around the pack, and knew already that half of them had their minds made up. They all looked to Derek and nodded their heads. “You pick three,” Derek growled, “and if they don’t want it, then choose someone else.” 

“No, no,” Adrian said, wagging his finger. “Five. I get five people. If they aren’t willing they get a free pass.” Adrian then grinned. “All except Isaac, he doesn’t get a choice.” 

Everyone furrowed their brows and Boyd was the one who asked, “Why doesn’t Isaac get to choose?” 

“Are you kidding me? I can sense an abused child’s fear a mile away. I get his fear. It’ll be new and exciting. He doesn’t get a choice.”

Derek turned to Isaac, who had gone pale, and shaky. “Isaac,” Derek whispered, loud enough for the wolves to hear him, but not loud enough for the humans to hear him. “You can say no.” 

“…He’s a kid Derek,” Isaac whispered back, and took a shaky breath. “I’ll do it,” Isaac said, raising his gaze to meet Adrian’s. 

“Perfect,” Adrian smiled. “I get Isaac, Allison, John, Derek, and,” Adrian sighed, and flipped his lips together, making him sound like a horse. “…Jackson,” Adrian smiled. 

“Fine,” Jackson growled, eyes shining. 

Everyone whose name was called walked over to Derek. 

“No,” Derek said, holding his arm out to stop the group. “Let Liam go first,” Derek said, glaring at the Daimone.

“Why Derek? Don’t you trust me?” Adrian asked, with a raised brow. 

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Fine,” Adrian sighed, as if he was bored with the whole thing. “Jake,” Adrian waved his hand toward the car and Jake walked to the boot of the car, making Liam’s small body jump, and heart beat faster. 

Jake showed no mercy and roughly yanked Liam out of the car throwing his skinny frame to the ground a few feet in front of himself. 

“Lydia,” Derek said, catching the strawberry blonds’ attention. He jerked his head toward Liam and Lydia nodded in understanding.   
Lydia cautiously walked over to Liam and held her hands up. Liam looked at Lydia with wide eyes, and a few tears escaped his eyes. “Hi Liam, I’m Lydia. Do you mind if I take the tape off your hands and legs?” 

Liam looked around the group of people until his eyes settled on Adrian. 

“I’m done with you Liam. No offense but your fear was… lacking.” Adrian said to the terrified boy. 

Liam whimpered, and looked back over to the group of people, and flinched when he saw everyone staring at him.

“Hey, Liam right?” Sam asked, cautiously walking over to the boy and past Lydia. As Sam approached the kid, he couldn’t help but to think of the first time he saw Stiles. “My name’s Sam, these are my friends.” 

Liam looked around at the pack again, and turned his tear stained face back to Sam. 

“I know you’re scared, but we won’t hurt you, okay? We just want to help,” Sam said, slowly coming closer to the boy, keeping his hands in Liam’s view at all times. “Can I take the tape off your hands and feet? They have to be hurting.” 

Liam turned to look at Adrian one last time, before timidly nodding his head. As Sam tried to take the tape off, he saw he was getting nowhere fast. The duct tape around Liam’s wrists and ankles were all twisted and in some places Sam saw blood. Rope burns were present as well, and Sam wondered how long the rope has been around the boys limbs. “I can’t get it off. Is it okay if I pick you up? I won’t hurt you. I just want to go in the house so I can get the tape off. Is that okay?” 

Liam turned wide eyes at Adrian again, but once he saw the man glaring at him, he dropped his head to the ground, and slowly nodded in Sam’s direction once again. 

“All right, I’ll be real careful okay?” Sam said, and he got closer to Liam. He carefully placed his arms under Liam’s knees, and lifted him up off the ground bridal style.

“You… do what you need to do,” Sam said to the group, as walked into the house. 

“Come on Derek. Deals a deal,” Adrian said, motioning the five people he picked forward. 

“What do we do?” Allison asked, as she shakily got closer to the Daimone. Once she was standing right in front of Adrian, he smiled.

“Simple my dear, just be afraid,” he said, and placed his hands on her temples. Allison gasped, and was thrown into her worst nightmares.   
It was like a dream, but not a dream all at the same time. In the woods, she was in a clearing, Fog thick and murky. “You’re weak,” a voice said. She turned and saw herself walking towards her. “What’s your family saying now? We protect those who can’t protect themselves? How are you going to protect anyone when all you do is shout for help?” 

Her vision changed and she gasped when she saw the entire pack dead at her feet. Derek lay to her immediate right with arrows shot in through his chest. Lydia and Jackson both holding each other with their throats ripped out. Stiles lay next to Derek, blood rushing out of his ears and nose. Boyd laying on the ground with gunshot wounds in his back. Erica, who also had a single shot wound to her temple, looked as if she was crawling toward her fallen lover, and was shot when she was almost there. Their finger tips lay inches apart. Isaac lay to her farthest left all alone. Stab wounds scattered all over his body. 

Just when Allison couldn’t take anymore she gasped, and turned around, when she tripped over something. She looked behind her to see what she tripped on and screamed. Scott lay dead on the ground. His body bloody. Allison stood up, and realized that out of nowhere she was holding something. When she looked down, Scott’s head was in her hands. She screamed and dropped her hands to her side and saw they were covered in blood. 

“Imagine what we could do if we worked together,” another voice rang out, and Allison turned to see Kate walking toward her. 

“I’m not like you,” Allison said, shaking her head, as tears escaped her eyes. 

“Oh honey, you keep thinking that,” Kate grinned, and grabbed Allison’s cheeks. She squeezed hard, and Allison could feel the pain in her face. “Look what we could accomplish if we worked together.” 

“Stop!” Allison shouted.

***********

The next thing she knew she was laying on the ground with Scott holding her tight in his arms. 

Allison gasped, and threw her arms around him. “I’m not like her. I’m not,” Allison whispered, as she kept a death grip around his neck. 

“Allison,” Scott said, as he held her around her waist. “It’s alright. You’re alright.”

“Who’s next?” Adrian asked, as he looked around to the last four people. 

John didn’t say a word, he just walked up to Adrian and glared as the Adrian put his hands on his temples.

*********

“Dad,” Stiles shouted, and John chuckled when he heard a loud ‘thud’ coming from upstairs. 

“Down here,” John shouted as he flipped a page of the news paper. 

“I’m going over to Derek’s for a little bit okay?” Stiles said as he entered the kitchen to put his shoes on. 

“Alright,” John nodded. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Stiles shouted, as he walked through the garage. 

John just smiled fondly as he went back to reading his newspapers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside and a loud screeching. John jumped off the table and ran outside to see something that made his heart sink. “Stiles!” John shouted as he ran across the yard. 

The blue jeep was demolished along with a white Ford Pickup truck. John ran to the driver’s side door, and tears immediately escaped his eyes. Stiles lay across the hood of the jeep with shards of glass all over the place along with a lot of his son’s blood. 

“Stiles,” John cried, voice hitching as he touched Stiles back. 

“… ‘ad?” Stiles voice whispered as he cried. 

“Stiles!? Oh god,” John said, “Don’t move. Don’t move. I’ll call an ambulance.”

“S’ too late,” Stiles mumbled. 

John climbed on top of the jeep and as carefully as he could he lifted his son into his arms. “No, no, Stiles you’re going to be fine.”

“I… I love you,” Stiles said, blood rushing out of his mouth. 

“Shh, don’t talk. Save your strength, you’re going to be fine,” John said, as he cried into his son’s hair. 

“Don’ be sad. I’ll see mama,” Stiles whispered. 

“No. You don’t get to quit on me like this. Not now Stiles,” John said, shaking his head. “I just got you back.” 

“S’ okay,” Stiles mumbled, slowly patting John’s hand. “We’ll see ya later,” Stiles smiled, and closed his eyes. 

“No. Nononononononono,” John cried as he held onto Stiles. “Stiles!” John shouted, only to not get an answer. 

“He’s not coming back this time John,” Claire’s heartbroken voice whispered in her husband’s ear. 

**********

John came to and gasped, he looked around and saw Stiles to his left. He stood from the ground, and wrapped Stiles in a death hug. 

“Dad, it’s okay. I’m alright. It was just a hallucination.” Stiles said, as he hugged his father back. 

“I know,” John said shakily, “I know.”

“Next,” Adrian sang, and smiled wide when he saw Jackson walking forward. “Are you ready?” 

“Just get it over with Dickhead,” Jackson sneered. 

**********

“Hey guys,” Jackson said, as he entered the Hale house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw everybody glaring at him. “What?” He asked, looking behind himself. 

“Why are you part of this pack?” Derek asked, voice hard. 

“The hell are you talking about?” Jackson asked, with furrowed brows. 

“You heard me,” Derek growled. 

“… Alright, what happened?” Jackson asked, looking around the room.

“We’ve been thinking some things over,” Erica began, lips pinched and arms crossed. 

“Like?” Jackson asked, and waited for them to continue. 

“Like whether you should still be a part of this pack,” Derek replied, with a harsh tone.

Jackson looked around the room with wide eyes, and asked, “What?” 

“I just realized how completely useless you are,” Derek shrugged. “You don’t contribute to anything, your cocky and have anger issues. Hell, it took you almost a year to control yourself on the full moon. And your anger still gets the best of you sometimes.” 

“Shut up Hale,” Jackson growled, his eyes glowing. 

“You just proved my point,” Derek replied, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re not serious,” Jackson said, looking around the room. 

“Why? What good can come of you being in the pack?” Boyd asked, his own arms crossed, and glaring.

“I… Lydia, come on. This is just a joke right?” Jackson asked, giving a small forced smile to his girlfriend. 

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes, and sighed. “I don’t want to see you anymore,” she said, as she examined her nails. 

“What?” Jackson asked, feeling like he just got punched in the gut. 

“Don’t you get it?” Isaac asked, glaring at Jackson. 

“No one wants you here,” Scott added as he put his arm around Allison, who had her cross bow trained on him. 

“No one cares about you,” Stiles added as he shook his head. 

“Everyone wants you gone,” Erica added.

“Yeah,” Lydia nodded, and then smirked a devilish smirk. “I mean… his own parents didn’t want him.” 

“You are completely pathetic if your own mother couldn’t stand you,” Boyd chuckled, nodding his head. 

*****************

Jackson came to, and he was happy when he saw Lydia’s concerned face. She was kneeling over him on the ground, with a tear escaping her eyes. “Jackson?” She asked, nervous evident in her voice. 

“…I’m good,” Jackson grunted, as he sat back up. 

“You’re not,” Lydia said firmly as she put her hand on his chest to stop his movements. “Just stop moving.” 

“Lydia,” Jackson asked, with a completely shattered look on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now stay still,” Lydia said, as she sat down on the ground completely and laid his head in her lap. 

“You didn’t lie,” Jackson smiled. “You love me.” 

“Of course I love you,” She whispered back. “I’d be lost without you.” 

“How about Derek next,” Adrian asked, waving Derek forward. He then turned his devilish smirk to Isaac and winked. “We’ll save the best for last.” 

Derek growled at the man with red eyes and stepped in front of Isaac, who flinched back when Adrian winked. 

“If you hurt him… I will personally find a way to kill you. Slowly.” 

“Derek,” Adrian sighed. “I just want his fear. Nothing more. Now, come on,” Adrian said, holding his arms out. Derek took a step forward and was dropped into the darkness. 

********

“Help me!” A shrill voice screamed out.

“Please help me! Oh god, please! I’m burning!” 

Derek gasped as he looked at the outside of his old house. Smoke was barreling out of the windows, and doors. Screams were being pierced into the night along with panicked howls. 

“Derek! Help!” He heard his six year old cousin, Lilly scream. 

Derek ran for the house, and up the porch stairs just as he got the open door though, it closed on him. No matter how hard he pulled on it, the heavy wooden door wouldn’t budge. 

“Derek!” His mother shouted from the basement and that made Derek run for the basement windows. As he kneeled down to the ground he saw his mother and brother pulling on the bars of windows. 

“Eli! Mom! I’m going to get you out!” Derek screamed over the roar of the flames. 

“I told you!” Eli shouted. “I told you not to trust Kate! You just killed us all!” 

“No!” Derek shouted pulling harder on the bars. 

“Derek,” Talia said, gripping her hands over his. “You trusted the wrong person.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry mom,” Derek said, tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“I know,” Talia said, with tears shinning in her own eyes. “We’re dead Derek,” Talia said, coughing a bit. 

Derek gasped when he saw start spreading up along Talia’s and Eli’s clothing. Before he knew it, the flames started to make their skin bubble and literally fall off their bones. 

*****

Derek gasped when he woke up, and tried to evenly breath. Stiles kneeled in front of him, with Isaac at his side, and the duo had concern written on their faces. “I’m fine,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I’m fine,” he repeated and looked towards Isaac.

Isaac grew pale, and slowly stood up. He turned to face Adrian and involuntarily took two steps back when Adrian took a step towards him. “A deals a deal Isaac. You don’t let me siphon the fear, I take Liam back and your friends just went through their worst fear for nothing.” 

“You don’t have to Isaac,” Jackson said, coming up beside his curly haired friend. 

“…I…” Isaac looked over his shoulder at Derek and set his jaw. “Do it,” Isaac said, walking up to the Daimone. 

Adrian wasted no time, and quickly threw his hands up to Isaac’s temples and grin a devilish grin as he was poured into Isaac’s memories. 

********

“What do you think you’re doing?” A voice asked over Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac, flinching in his seat turned to his left to look at his father. 

“Um… H-homework,” the teen stuttered. 

“What’s that?” His father asked, pointing to a drawing sticking out of Isaac’s art folder. 

“It’s… just for art class,” Isaac replied meekly as he looked to the kitchen floor. 

His father grabbed the sketch paper, and looked at Isaac with a raised brow. “Art,” his father sighed shaking his head. He took a seat across the table from Isaac and threw the paper back at Isaac. Settling in his chair he poured himself a scotch and sat back against the chair. “And what the hell is art class going to do for you?” 

Isaac didn’t look up from the sketch he was creating; instead he kept his head down, and tried to smooth out the paper that wrinkled when his father threw it. “I… I like to draw,” Isaac replied, in a hushed voice. 

“Of course you do,” his father growled. 

Isaac put the sketch paper on top of his folder and started to do his chemistry homework. “Dad, did… did you happen to hear from Cam?” 

“Why? Want to know when he’ll be back so you can leave?” 

Isaac’s blood ran cold, and he shook his head. “No. I just h-haven’t heard from him.” 

“You think I’m stupid?” His father growled. 

“Wh-what?” 

“You think I don’t read those letters you hide in your room? Huh!?” His father then stood from the chair, and made it kick back against the wall. 

“I’m sorry,” Isaac squeaked and ran from the kitchen. He ran through the living room and was planning on going up the stairs to his room. 

“Don’t you run away from me!” His father’s voice echoed throughout the house. 

“I’m sorry!” Isaac shouted back, as he started climbing the stairs only to be tripped from his ankles. His father grabbed a hold of his left foot and pulled his son back down the stairs. 

“You want to leave me!? Huh!? You think it’s bad here?” 

“No! No!” Isaac said, shaking his head. 

“Don’t you fucking lie!”

“I’m sorry dad!” Isaac cried as he was drug through the living room by his hair. He saw his father was walking toward the basement and began to whimper. “Dad, please.” 

His father ripped the door open and threw Isaac to the bottom of the stairs. Isaac heard a sickening crack and screamed when his right arm felt like it was on fire. 

“Get up,” the menacing voice growled as Isaac was pulled up from the ground by his hair once again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Isaac kept repeating over and over as he gasped for air. 

Isaac wasn’t really sure what happened. One minute he was standing next to his father and the next he was thrown and his arm flared in pain once again. He looked to his right and saw his father standing above him with an angry face. 

‘The freezer?’ Isaac asked himself as he looked around. “Dad?” Isaac asked, unsure as to what was going on. He started to stand back up, but his dad pushed him back down. Isaac struggled harder, but to no avail. Next thing Isaac knew the lid was closed and he was plunged into darkness. 

“No, no, no,” Isaac mumbled as he felt around the freezer with left arm. “Dad! Let me out! Please! I’m sorry!”

“Shut up!” His dad screamed back and Isaac heard him walking back up the stairs and closing the door. 

Isaac wasn’t sure how long it was, but later that night he heard his father walk back down the stairs. Isaac quickly wiped the tears off his face and curled his knees up to his chest. 

When the lid opened, he peeked out of the corner of his eyes and saw his father swaying back and forth. ‘Drunk,’ Isaac mind supplied. 

“Your brothers dead,” Was the only thing his father said to him before he heard footsteps walk away from the freezer and back up the steps.   
Isaac froze. ‘What? No. Cam can’t be… he’s lying. He wouldn’t… Cam’s not… he promised to come get me.’ 

Another memory was played in Isaac’s head. One that he forgot about. He and his father had just buried Camden and Isaac’s arm was in a cast. The two entered the house, and his dad immediately walked toward the whiskey. 

“Dad,” Isaac quietly began only to be cut off by the man. 

“Don’t,” his dad’s voice growled. And for some reason that growl in his voice was a hundred times scarier than Derek’s. His dad filled a small cup up with whiskey and gulped it before taking another swig. “…How is it that my wife, and my son die, and I’m stuck with you?” He asked, glaring at Isaac. 

Isaac didn’t say a word. He kept his gaze to the floor and began shaking with fear. 

“The wrong son died,” his father growled finishing off his fourth drink and chucking the glass at Isaac.   
The cup sailed through the air, and Isaac turned just in time. Instead of it hitting him in the face, he turned so it hit the back of his head. Blood immediately started dripping from the wound, and Isaac gasped. Reaching behind his head he felt a small glass shard stuck in his scalp. Whimpering, he carefully pulled it free. When he turned to look back at his father, he jumped when he saw his father was only two steps away from him. 

“Stop fucking crying!” His dad shouted, and grabbed his son by his still tender arm. Twisting Isaac’s hand behind his back, he made his son cry out. 

Isaac whimpered again and tried to move to make the strain on his arm less but to no avail. Isaac gasped as his father began moving and struggled when he saw his father walking toward the basement door. “No, no, not again dad. Please, please,” Isaac pleaded, only to be heard upon deaf ears. His father drug him down the stairs and opened the freezer door. As Isaac struggled harder, his father became more aggressive. 

“Shut the fuck up!” His dad screamed, and threw the crying child into the freezer. 

Isaac threw the top half of his body out the freezer, but his father pulled his arm back. Isaac, not wanting to get a broken nose, turned his head, only to be met agonizing pain as his father punched over the back of his already injured head. Isaac collapsed into the freezer and was met with darkness. 

*********

“What are you doing!?” Derek growled, when Adrian still had his hands on Isaac’s temples. “That’s enough!” 

“I’ll say when that’s enough,” Adrian shouted, and allowed his own twists and turns into Isaac’s head. 

“He’s going to be hurt,” John argued to the Daimone. Everybody who had their minds altered, only had them altered for about two minutes. Isaac was coming up on his fifth. 

“He’ll be fine,” Adrian sighed, and smiled. “Just a few more minutes.” 

**********

Isaac walked up Derek’s driveway, and smiled as he entered the house. “Derek?” He called out, and shrugged when he didn’t get an answer. “Anyone?” 

He listened for a few minutes and heard someone in the kitchen. Slowly he entered the kitchen and smirked when he saw Derek sitting at the table. “Hey, I yelled for you,” Isaac said, as he leaned against the counter. 

“Sorry, uh… didn’t hear you,” Derek mumbled as he looked at papers sitting in front of him. 

“Derek?” Isaac asked, with furrowed brows. “What’s wrong?” 

“Uh… sit down Isaac,” Derek replied, pointing to the seat beside him. 

Isaac, now on edge, stiffly took a seat next to Derek and asked, “What’s going on?” 

“…You’re dad’s getting out,” Derek replied, sadly.

Isaac’s blood ran cold and he shook his head. “What?” 

“He… I guess he got out last week,” Derek murmured. 

“So what… what does that have to do with anything? I mean… he can’t do anything. I’m emancipated now.”

“Um, the courts are going to take erase that,” Derek said, shaking his head. 

“Wh-what?” Isaac asked, heart stopping. “They… they can’t do that.” Isaac looked at the papers scattered in front of Derek and began looking them over. “Derek. What’s going on?” 

“That’s a very good question,” A feminine voice drawled out, causing Derek to scowl. 

“I thought you said I could talk to him,” Derek said, nostrils flaring with anger. 

“Well, quit beating around the bush then,” The woman replied, shaking her head. “I have other things that I need to do today as well.”

“Who are you?” Isaac asked, and looked back at Derek. “Who is she?” 

“My name is Marcy,” the woman replied “I’m here because your father has been granted guardian ship of you once again.” 

“What?” Isaac asked, in a breath. 

“Come on,” Marcy said, motioning for Isaac to stand up. “I already have your things in the car.”

“Wait, wait, no,” Isaac said, shaking his head. “Derek?”

“I can’t keep you here anymore,” Derek mumbled and looked at Isaac with such sorrow. “You have to go back.” 

“No. Nononononono,” Isaac said, shaking his head and backing away from Marcy, who was trying to get him to walk with her. “No. I can’t go back there. Derek. I can’t go back.” 

“I’ll get you back Isaac,” Derek said, placing his hands on Isaac’s shoulders. “It’s just going to take some time.”

“He’s going to kill me,” Isaac said, shaking his head at the two. “He’ll kill me. He’ll lock me in the freezer again. I can’t Derek. Please.”

“I don’t have a choice,” Derek replied, frown on his face, and tears threatening to escape his eyes. “You have to go Isaac.”

“Dustin? We need back up,” Marcy’s voice called out, and three giant men walked into the room. 

Isaac, crying now, latched onto Derek’s arms. “Derek, please. He’s going to kill me.”

“No he won’t,” Derek replied, shaking his head, “You’re strong now. I’ll get you back. One way or another. It might take a few weeks though.”

“Weeks!?” Isaac shouted, and yelped when two of the men grabbed his arms off of Derek’s. 

“Hey, he’s scared! Leave him alone!” Derek shouted.

“We are here to get Isaac Lahey back to his father’s custody by any means necessary,” Macy replied, uncaring. 

“Derek!” Isaac shouted as the men drug him back out of the house. “Derek! Don’t let them take me!” 

The two goons threw Isaac in the large van, and he tried opening the back doors, but they wouldn’t budge. “Hey son,” his father’s voice growled behind him. 

“Derek!” Isaac screamed as he pounded on the windows, but he was drug to the back of the van. 

**********

“Stop!” A voice shouted, and Isaac collapsed onto the ground, and gasped. 

“What the hell!? You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Jackson shouted as he took a swing at the Daimone. Adrian smirked though, and easily blocked the punch with his hand. 

“He’s not hurt,” Adrian said, voice bored. “He’s fine, and that fear…” Adrian took in a deep breath and smiled. “It was delicious.”

“You son of a…” Jackson started, and tried to use other hand to swing at Adrian’s head. Adrian grabbed his other hand though, and smirked when Jackson couldn’t get out of the hold. Adrian smashed his head forward, and Jackson yelped when his nose cracked open. 

“Enough!” Derek roared. “You got what you wanted, now leave.” 

“Fine,” Adrian huffed, and leaned down to Isaac. “I’ll see you again real soon,” he whispered to the pup, winking. 

Isaac, who appeared to be shaking, didn’t raise his eyes from the ground. Instead he just loosely crossed his arms over his stomach as if holding himself together and stayed kneeled at the ground. 

“Jake,” Adrian said, and walked over to the car. Jake, who didn’t stop staring at Derek, followed behind Adrian and drove the two of them away from the Hale house, and out of the woods

“Isaac?” Derek asked once he turned and saw the teen was still kneeling on the ground. Isaac didn’t acknowledge Derek, he just looked at the ground in front of his knees, and kept a blank face. “Isaac, it’s okay,” Derek said, and began to slowly walk to his beta. 

“…I’m okay,” Isaac mumbled from the ground in a whispered voice. 

“It’s okay to not be,” Derek said, and slowly sat down in the fallen leaves next to Isaac. “You’re alright, Isaac. He’s gone.”

“I don’t want to go back to my dads,” Isaac whispered, peeking from the corner of his eye to Derek.

“What?” Derek asked, confused. “I know, and you don’t. You won’t ever have to go back to that man’s house.” 

“You promise?” Isaac asked, voice hitching. 

“I swear,” Derek vowed.

“Even… even if like… social services make me?” 

“…Not possible, but, sure. Even if Social services come to take you I won’t let them,” Derek said, and gently placed his left arm over Isaac’s shoulders. “Because even if they made you go neither I nor the social workers would know where you would be in an hour’s time.” 

Isaac understood, and slowly nodded his head, and leaned into Derek’s shoulders as he sniffled. 

“Isaac?” Jackson asked, walking over to the other side of Isaac. 

“I’m… I’m alright,” Isaac said, wiping the tears away. 

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, “I am too.”

Stiles lingered beside everyone and shook his head. “I’m sorry guys,” He whispered to the ground. 

“I’m not,” Isaac said, standing from the ground, looking at Stiles. “Liam?” 

“He’s in the house,” Derek replied, standing up himself. “Sam is with him.”

“He had him,” Stiles said, sadly. “for two years. He was only… 12 then. Adrian had him.” 

“Killing him is going to be pleasurable,” John nodded, face in an angry scowl, but his eyes sad. 

“…What are we going to do?” Isaac asked, looking around at the group.

“We have to find his family,” Erica replied, linking her arm around Boyd’s waist. 

Just then, Sam exited the house from the back door, and shook his head at the pack. Everyone walked over to him, and he looked heartbroken. “That kid… he…” Sam sighed, and pulled a seat up and heavily sat down. “He’s scared to death. Ain’t talking, he ran away from me. Shut himself in the closet under the stairs.”

Everyone sadly looked to one another, and Stiles took a deep breath. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

“You sure?” Derek asked. 

“Out of everyone here, I think I know what he’s going through most,” Stiles shrugged. “I’ll try to calm him down.” 

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” John nodded, and gestured to the group. “We’ll stay outside.” 

“Alright,” Stiles nodded, and slowly entered the house. As he walked closer and closer to the closet under the stairs, he couldn’t help but to think about the poor boy who has been trapped for a year with the most evil man he’d ever known. Stiles gently tapped on the wooden door, and voice soft said, “Liam, right? I’m Stiles.”

Stiles heard shuffling going on in the closet, and he thought he heard Liam’s voice hitch. “It’s okay,” Stiles said, “I won’t open the door. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to. But, do you mind if I sit out here? Tap on the door twice if you don’t want me to.”   
No taps sounded on the door, and Stiles sat up against the wall right beside the door, and let his legs lay flat against the floor. He looked around the room and turned back to gently talk to Liam through the door. 

“Mind if I talk?” 

Again nothing tapped against the door, and Stiles nodded. “Alright. Well, my name is Stiles. The man earlier that helped you out of the rope? His name is Sam. He’s a cool guy. He’s like… one of the coolest guys I know. He helped me out when… well when I was kind of in the position you were in. He made sure no one hurt me.” Stiles gave a small smile to the ground and continued. 

“There was another girl here. She has strawberry blond hair, her name is Lydia. Lydia’s boy friend’s name is Jackson. He’s nice. They’re both really nice. They make a great pair.” Stiles laid his head back against the wooden wall, and cleared his throat. “There was a girl outside, I’m not sure if you saw her. She has dark hair and is kind of on the fair side. Her name is Allison. She’s a total badass. I mean… you don’t have to worry about her hurting you or anything. She would kill anyone who would try to hurt her friends. You’re safe with her around. Allison is dating my best friend Scott. He’s the one outside that looked like he was lost. He’s tan, and if you look close enough his jaw line is just a little uneven.”

“There was a cop outside. That’s my dad. His name is John, and he’s a sheriff for Beacon Hills. He’s like… the best dad ever. I seriously couldn’t imagine having anyone else as my dad. There was a blond girl outside too. She was most likely standing with her boy friend. Her boyfriends the African American kid outside, who looks like a house. That’s Erica and Boyd. The two of them are complete opposites. Erica’s like a party girl. Boyd is more laid back. He loves hanging out and just being. You know?” Stiles allowed his eyes to drift close for a second before continuing. “Then there’s the blonde headed kid outside. He’s about my height. Got ridiculous curls on his head and looks like a little puppy. He’s a smart kid, and you should see this kid when he draws. I honestly don’t know how he does it, but the kid’s got some serious skill. I swear he’s going to be the next Davinci or something.” 

Stiles took a deep breath and looked towards the back door. “The guy that owns this house is outside too. He was wearing the black beater outside and literally looked like his muscles had muscles. His name is Derek and he’s awesome,” Stiles said, with a large smile on his face.   
“He’s actually the one that saved my life. He let me stay with him until my head wasn’t so… jumbled anymore. He’s like… an unaccredited superhero. He leaves a thirty dollar tip at diners because he knows one of the waitresses is having trouble paying the bills. He does things for everyone, and asks for nothing in return. He’s seriously… I don’t even know. It’s like he’s good to be true.”

“Do you love him?” A small voice asked form inside the closet, and Stiles gave a small smirk. 

“Yeah, I really do.”

Ever so slowly the closet door crept open, and Stiles carefully scooted over to the small door with his knees bent. Inside he saw the small Liam, pushed into the corner of the closet with his knees pulled up against his chest. 

“Hey,” Stiles smiled. 

“Hi,” Liam whispered and didn’t move an inch. Instead he kept his eye on Stiles, and wearily watched him as he moved further into the closet. 

“I… I don’t know what you went through. I mean… I kind of do, but not. Adrian, he had me too. I wasn’t there for a long time though. He kept me for about a month before I escaped.” Stiles eyes began to water and he continued with remorse in his voice. “I didn’t know you were there. I swear if I had any idea you were there I would’ve gotten you out too. I’m so, so sorry Liam.” 

Liam didn’t say a word; instead he nodded and laid his chin on his knees. “He hurt you?” Liam asked sadly. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, voice cracking as he tried to hold back the tears. “Yeah he hurt me.” 

“He hurt me too,” Liam replied, his voice cracking as well, and he looked at Stiles with sad blue eyes. “I want to go home.” 

“We can arrange that,” Stiles nodded. “Do you know your parents phone number?”

Liam hiccupped and let tears fall as he brokenly said, “He hurt her.” 

“What?” Stiles asked, confused for a minute. “Who hurt her?” 

“The man,” Liam said, pointing to the closet door. “Mom tried to stop him. He hit her though. She didn’t get back up,” he hiccupped, wrapping his arms tighter around his knees. 

“Where did he hit her at?” Stiles asked, sadly wanting to know if he should be concerned. 

“In the head. He hit her rally hard.”

“No, I mean… was it at your house?” 

“I was at home alone. Mom ran to the store to get milk and he was just… there.” Liam sniffled as he wiped away at the tears. “I tried to run, but he grabbed me. Mom walked in then and she started hitting him. He hit her really hard though. She didn’t get back up.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said, nodding his head. “It’s alright Liam, I’m sure she’s fine.” 

“She didn’t get up though, and there was a lot of blood,” Liam said, as he shook his head. 

“I’m sure it just seemed like a lot at the time.”

It was a few beats of silence before Stiles asked, “Do you remember your step dad’s phone number?” 

“I remember,” Liam nodded, into his knees. 

“Okay,” Stiles replied, and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Liam, and smiled what he hopped looked to be a friendly smile. “You can call him.”

Liam wearily took the phone out of Stiles’ hands and as he slowly typed the number into the phone he kept glancing up at Stiles. It looked like he was waiting for Stiles to rip the phone from hands and laugh at the cruelly. 

“I can leave if you want,” Stiles suggested, but Liam quickly shook his head. Stiles nodded his head, and motioned for Liam to go ahead.   
Liam slowly began typing in the number, and brought the phone up to his tear stained face as he waited. After about thirty seconds, he sobbed a bit, and hung up the phone. “He’s didn’t answer.” 

“It’s okay, It’s alright Liam, maybe he wasn’t around the phone. He’ll call back.” 

“What if he doesn’t?” Liam asked, sniffling again. 

“He will,” Stiles nodded. 

After a couple seconds of silence, Stiles smiled. “So, where are you from Liam?” 

“We just moved to Ohio,” Liam replied, as he shyly handed Stiles his phone back. 

“How long were you there?” Stiles asked, hoping he was doing a good job of calming Liam down. 

“We lived there for a week before… before he took me,” Liam replied, sadly.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles frowned, and asked curiously, “Where did you live before Ohio?”

“We lived in Indiana,” Liam said, as he wrapped his arms back around his legs. 

“Really? That’s awesome,” Stiles smiled. He then pinched his brows a bit and asked carefully, “Do you know where you are now?” 

“We drove a long time. They… I wasn’t allowed out.” Liam then dropped his chin to the top of his knees, and looked at Stiles. 

“Well, this is Beacon Hills California,” Stiles replied, and almost cried at Liam’s heartbroken face. 

“California?” he asked, wide eyes and mouth agape. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “It’s okay though. We’ll get you home.” 

“Promise?” Liam asked, hope in his eyes. 

“I swear on my life,” Stiles nodded. 

After a few beats of silence, Stiles asked, “Do you want to get out of here?” He then pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the open door directly behind him. “I mean, you don’t have to, but I’m not a big fan of small spaces right now.”

“Um, okay,” Liam nodded, and carefully stood. At the door Liam peeked his head out and looked around the hallway. He finished walking out of the door, and turned to Stiles. 

Stiles looked the kid up and down. He was small, maybe 5’6’’, and he was hurt. Stiles didn’t miss the way he favored his left foot, or the fact that his wrists and ankles were still bleeding from the duct tape. 

“We should get you to the hospital,” Stiles said, looking sadly at Liam. 

Liam flinched, and shook his head heatedly. “No. No hospitals. Please. Not… I don’t want everyone… please,” Liam stuttered. 

“I know you don’t but you could be hurt um… on the inside.” Stiles replied.

“I’m not. He didn’t… I don’t want to go. Please?” Liam asked, and even though Stiles wasn’t a werewolf, he could tell Liam’s heartbeat was getting faster. 

“Okay, okay, calm down, we won’t go to the hospital. But only if you swear to me that your okay.” 

Liam’s tense body relaxed a bit and he took a calming breath. “He didn’t…. not for a while. I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure? Did he hurt you in anyway? You could have internal bleeding.” 

“He only… he only slapped me a couple times. Nothing bad,” Liam mumbled, shaking his head. 

“Alright, but do you mind if my friend Jackson looks at our wrists? He wants to be a doctor so he’s really good at helping with pain and cleaning wounds. Your wrists and ankles still look pretty bad.”

Liam fidgeted, and looked to the ground, biting his lip. “Okay,” he whispered, and grabbed his elbows with each hand, loosely crossing them over his stomach. 

“It’s alright,” Stiles said, giving a small smile. “He won’t hurt you. Why don’t we go sit in the bathroom? I’m sure it has better lighting for him to get look at them.” 

Liam didn’t say a word; he just nodded his head and followed Stiles down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom. Getting Liam situated on the toilet seat lid, and making sure he was okay, he walked back out the door and smiled when he saw Jackson already silently walking down the stairs with his first aid kit. 

“Is he okay?” Jackson asked, as he met Stiles in the living room. 

“He’s thirteen,” Stiles said, sadly shaking his head. 

“I know,” Jackson murmured, nodding sadly back. 

“He’s just a kid,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t know he had Liam too. I would’ve gotten him out. I swear I would have.” 

“I know you would,” Jackson nodded, “It’s not your fault Stiles.”

“I should’ve… I should’ve looked around or something. Checked the place out. Maybe I could’ve…”

“Yeah, ‘maybe’,” Jackson nodded, “and maybe Adrian would’ve walked in on you looking around and you wouldn’t have been able to escape either.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Neither do you. Stiles, you can’t blame yourself. Anyone would’ve done the same thing. I sure as hell wouldn’t have looked around. I mean, do you think if Liam got out he would’ve stopped to look around?”

Stiles sighed, and nodded, “Alright, your right.” 

“I know I’m right,” Jackson smirked. 

“Well, let’s introduce you two,” Stiles said, and led the other into the bathroom.

Liam sat on the lid, and jumped when he saw Stiles walk back in. He set nervous eyes to Jackson and began to fidget in his seat. Stiles gave the kid a soft smile, and motioned toward Jackson. “Liam this Jackson. He’s a really good friend of mine. Jackson this is Liam.” 

Jackson kneeled on the ground, and made sure to stay back enough to not frighten the kid. “Hey Liam, it’s nice to meet you.”   
Liam didn’t say a word, he just nodded his head, and looked to the ground. 

“Well Liam, do you mind if I look at your wrists and ankles? If you don’t like anything you can tell me to stop and I will.” 

Liam once again nodded and held his ankles first for Jackson to look at. Jackson made sure to take slow movements and gently held his hand. Ever so slowly, Liam carefully placed his ankle in Jackson’s waiting hand and held as still as stone as Jackson began looking at his left ankle. 

“It looks pretty bad. It’s infected; you won’t need stitches but it might sting a bit but we need to clean it.”

“Kay,” Liam mumbled and braced himself for the pain. 

“Alright, first I’m going to use some hot water and soap to clean it, then I’m going to need to use some peroxide. After that, if still looks too bad I’m going to use this toothbrush,” Jackson said and pulled a tooth brush out of his bag. “I know, it’s for babies,” Jackson said, nodding his head, and smiling as Liam looked at an Avengers tooth brush for toddlers. “But feel how soft the bristles are?” Jackson asked, and handed Liam the tooth brush, Liam ran his pointer finger over the bristles and nodded. “Well,” Jackson continued, “Incase if there’s any dead skin, or dirt, the tooth brush will scrape it all way, but it won’t hurt because it’s soft. Does that make sense?” 

Liam nodded, and ducked his head once again. “Yeah,” he whispered and watched wearily as Jackson grabbed a wash cloth with soap and gently began tapping it on Liam’s ankle. Liam tensed at the first touch, but relaxed when it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as he thought it would. 

“So Liam, what do you like to do?” Jackson asked, curiously.

“Um… before?” Liam asked. 

“Yeah,” Jackson nodded, and wondered how isolated Liam has been from the outside world. 

“I liked sports,” Liam shrugged. 

“Oh really?” Jackson asked, smiling up at the kid. “I do too. What kind of sports are you into?” 

“I liked baseball, and um… lacrosse was fun too.” 

“You like lacrosse?” Jackson asked, with a nod of approval. “I’m on my high school team.” 

“Really?” Liam asked, intrigued. “We didn’t have a team at my school. We just played it in gym sometimes.” 

“That’s terrible,” Jackson replied, feigning disgust. “Every school in America should have a lacrosse team. Maybe even some schools in Canada. That’s an outrage,” Jackson said, making Liam smirk. Jackson finished cleaning Liam’s ankles, and was proud of himself that he distracted Liam enough that the kid didn’t notice the black veins crawling up his wrist under his long sleeved shirt. 

“Maybe we could play sometimes. When you’re feeling better,” Jackson said, and held his hand out for Liam to place his left wrist into. 

“I… I haven’t played in a r-really long time,” Liam said, voice cracking and frown present. 

“Well, neither has Stiles, and to be completely honest I haven’t played much over the summer either. We could play a game if you wanted to.” 

“I might not be any good,” Liam said, shaking his head at the idea. 

“Bull,” Jackson smirked. “I can tell you’re a good lacrosse player. You just have to get back into it.” 

“…okay,” Liam nodded, ducking his head once again, and Jackson almost missed the smile tugging on the kids lips. 

“Alright,” Jackson said, nodding his head and placing gauze gently around Liam’s ankles. “There’s some Neosporin on your ankles under the gauze. We’ll look at it later, and see how it’s doing. We might need to add more Neosporin to it.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded, and flinched when Jackson held his hand out to him. Liam, with a shuddering breath, gently placed his hand into Jackson’s waiting, and held his breath. 

“It’s alright,” Jackson murmured. “It’ll be just like your ankle. It won’t hurt. I swear.” 

Liam nodded his head, and slowly laid his hand out for Jackson to look at. Jackson didn’t grab onto his hand, instead he gently began running the tooth brush over the burns while keeping a loose grip on the kids forearm. 

Once that part was over with, Jackson smiled up at the kid, and nodded his head. “Hard parts over now,” Jackson informed as he began to place Neosporin on the injuries. 

Liam, amazed, smiled, “That didn’t hurt.”

“That’s a good thing,” Jackson smiled. “See, wasn’t so hard was it?” He asked, and grinned when the kid shook his head. 

“So Liam, um… I’m not really sure what to do until your dad calls back. My dad will probably want to interview you, but that can wait till tomorrow.” 

“Interview?” Liam asked, suspicion in his voice, looking back from Jackson to Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Just… to know what happened. Who your parents are. Stuff like that. It won’t be bad. I got interviewed a bunch of times. It’s just for records.” 

“Um… okay,” Liam said, and looked down at his lap. 

“Well, until then, is there anything you need? Are you hungry?” 

Liam frowned at the question, and shook his head. Stiles understood immediately. “No, no strings attached when it comes to stuff like that. You don’t… ya know? Need to do anything to earn food.”

“Promise?” Liam asked, looking frightened. 

“I swear on my life,” Stiles nodded. When Stiles saw Liam still wasn’t fully convinced, he continued, “I swear on Derek’s life.” That must’ve done it, because then Liam took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Cool,” Stiles smiled. “When was the last time you ate?” 

“Um… before he put me in the trunk.”

“And how long ago was that?” Stiles asked, dreading the answer. 

“He drove… a really long time,” Liam shrugged folding in on himself. 

“it’s alright,” Stiles said, “I just wanted to know if I should make you something light first. I mean, we have chicken already made but I think it’ll make your stomach upset. I’ll make you my famous homemade soup,” Stiles said, grinning a bit.

“Well, why don’t you guys get him set up for dinner and I’ll go see if Scott wants to help you.” Jackson said as he began gathering up the first aid kit. 

‘Good idea’ Stiles mouthed to Jackson, over Liam’s head with a small smirk. 

Jackson didn't say anything instead he just gave Stiles a wink and exited the room. 

“Okay,” Stiles said, and turned his attention back to Liam. “So Liam, what do you think? Soup sound good?”   
Liam nodded his head, and gave Stiles a small smile. 

“Alright, well let’s go out to the kitchen and get some stuff together. Then I can introduce you to Scott. You’ll love him. He’s like a giant puppy.” Liam, looking a little stiff, just nodded his head. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” 

Once Jackson put everything away he walked outside and saw Scott giving him side eyes. “Dude, why me?” He asked, voice high pinched. 

“Because,” Jackson replied, and took a seat at the picnic table to continue eating his food. 

“Wow, so glad we cleared that up. Why because? You think I should just walk in there introduce myself and everything will be fine and dandy? What the hell man? Me? You really trust me not to mess something up?”

“When Stiles came back you were the first one he trusted,” Jackson said, cutting off Scott’s rant. “Your good with people no matter how much you think you aren’t. I think that’s why you and Allison get along so well. You both care about people a lot. You let people know everything is alright. Your literally the best chance we have at getting that kid to trust us Scott.” 

“So no pressure,” Scott huffed, taking a deep breath. 

“Seriously, Scott? Do you not remember when Stiles came to us? You were the one that got him to trust us.”

“It wasn’t me,” Scott said, shaking his head. “That was all Derek.”

“Derek brought him back but you were the one that got him to trust the pack. You were the one he trusted not to hurt him when showed him what we were.”

“I was just being a friend,” Scott replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Do you know why you’re my second?” Derek asked Scott, totally throwing everyone off. 

“No? Not really,” Scott replied, shaking his head. 

“You’ve always been about one thing. Helping your friends. Remember the ghoul? And the Wendigos?”

“Remember that party we went to and Peter spiked the punch with wolfsbane?” Jackson asked, raised brow. “You were the one that got everyone’s spirits back up.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders, “I just like to be optimistic.” 

“Well that’s what Liam needs right now,” Jackson replied, and opened the door for Scott. “He needs a good friend.”

Scott took a calming breath, nodded his head and entered the house. “Hey Liam,” Scott smiled, when he saw the kid sitting at the kitchen table loosely hugging himself. “I’m Scott.”


	73. I'm so so sorry!!!

So sorry I haven't been posting! I almost had 45 pages for the next chapter and my computer died. Like literally. I lost all my documents and photos and then my uncle (who works on computers for a living ) told me my internet drive thingy on my actual computer was fried. So I haven't had internet for about four months. Finally I got one of my elderly neighbors to allow me to use their computer and I got a Kindle5 tablet now! Arrived just tonight and got the internet is back onI about ten minutes ago. and I'll try my hardest to update asap. So sorry you guys! It might take me a while to get the next chapter up. My fingers are faster than the touch screen. But hopefully it will be up before the end of the month. So sorry again guys!


	76. Fuck Life

My fans of the story,

I'm so sorry it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I have updated. For that, I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart. I AM STILL WRITING THOUGH! I want to promise you guys that this story has not been abandoned! Life is all kinds of fucked up though. I'm in and out of depression and 99% of my problems are from work. My boss is really nice, but she is so... How do I put this? She's hard to handle sometimes. She makes me feel like I'm stupid and can be replaced quick. Then she keeps telling me about how if I stay at this job I'll be set and won't have worry about my future because she'll give me one of her businesses. My thing is though, I don't want to be stuck in this town forever. It's so hard to choose what I want to do. Do I stay, even though I hate it so I know my future is okay, or do I wing it? I just want to know if anyone can send me a few words of encouragement. I'm seriously upset and in limbo with what to do. My plan was to save money so I can move to Florida, but it's a lot of money to move and I only have about 1400 saved. But if I stay here I'm set for the future, but miserable. Can anyone help me? I have no one to talk to other than my parents and siblings. They all say I should do what I want, but I don't know what I want. I know this doesn't concern a lot of people, and you all have your own problems, but if anyone can help? I just feel like I'm drowning.


End file.
